The darkness of the past Act 3: The Apocalypse witch
by Mockingjaystories
Summary: The final darkness has arrived. A dark beast has come from the other side. Freddy Fazbear's animatronics are forced to fight on their own yard now. There is nowhere to run. The last nightmare will make the animatronics face their fears. There is no fighting the end. There is only one thing the animatronics are certain about: They will defend the childen to the very end if needed
1. The Aftermath

Greeting: Heyyyyy! What is up, guys and gals?  
On this day, I have decided to start writing the very last act of my story The Darkness of the past.  
Act 3 will finish the story and we will find out how Black the cat can be defeated. Don't worry, Jenner will be here too.  
Enjoy this first chapter!

( In the city, near Freddy's. Three hours after the Beginning)

It was the spring.

Flowers had started to grow and warmth had been slowly crawling towards the city near Freddy's pizza.  
Spring was always a time of joy and happiness. Soon the sun would shine and its rays would be reaching everywhere.  
People had fought their way through the cold winter so light was extremely welcome.  
Laughs and playing children having fun. That is what everyone was expecting.  
No one could have foreseen that grim turn.

The light was gone and so was everything else. The people, the joy.  
Sorrow and shadows had replaced it all. Emptiness and frost had covered everything that once had been walked on by the humans.  
It had happened so fast. Just an hour earlier everything was fine.  
Then suddenly, the Beginning struck.  
Panic and chaos had spread across the land. Nothing could stand in their way. Nobody was able to stop them.  
All people could do was to run for their lives.  
The darkness was the wolf that had gotten inside the home of the goatlings, and humans were the goatlings.  
Some hid while some tried to fight back, it made no difference, at the end they were all caught and eaten by the hungry creature that magic had unleashed.

That's the reason the streets were empty and cold, why the city was empty and cold.  
Occasionally, a piece of newspaper or a plastic bag flew by.  
There was one newspaper that had survived intact. It was flying along a street that had a park on the right side and a road on the other.  
A picture, which showed the earth from space, was on the very first page of that newspaper.  
Its title had been written in gigantic capital letters, which made it almost impossible to miss.  
The newspaper was flying through the chilly air and nothing was in its way.  
There were no more humans to walk on the street so the newspaper could float all it wanted.  
It was literally floating in the air and carried by the breeze. The wind calmed down a bit, which made the newspaper fall closer to the ground.  
That was the end of its flight, it hit a bench and got stuck.  
After that, anyone who would have walked by, would have been able to read that huge title.  
A NEW PHENOMENON SPOTTED. METEOROLOGISTS SHOCKED. That is what the title said.  
Wind was trying its best to take the paper with it but the newspaper was stuck on the bench and wasn't gonna fly away.  
There they were, the bench and the newspaper next to the park.  
If someone had listened carefully, the wind would have kinda sounded like the laughing of children.  
But it wasn't real laughing nevertheless.

The park and the playground in it were empty, children couldn't have been the ones laughing.  
Then the sound of wind was broken by a weeping sound. It was clear and high-pitched.  
The source of the weeping was a figure that was walking closer to the bench and the newspaper.  
It was surprising but someone had actually survived the cataclysm that had wrapped its lethal hands around humanity.  
The figure in the dark turned out to be a woman in her twenties. She barely had any clothes on and she was shivering.  
She was wearing bras, a shirt, heels and pants. Luckily she had also wrapped a jacket around her.  
" It's so god damn cold. Can't this wind simply stop?", whispered the woman.  
She glanced around her to make sure nobody or nothing had heard her.  
She was clearly panicking and trying to escape an enemy which she had never encountered before.  
" I must have lost them. Good", the woman sighed and cursed when her jacket was caught by the wind and blown away.  
" There goes that as well", the woman glanced after the jacket.

The woman had been trying to warm her arms up and hadn't been holding onto the jacket very well.  
That jacket hadn't been warming her up but it had done a very good job of protecting her from the wind.  
She cursed and almost tripped over as she wasn't quite able to walk with the heels but those were the only shoes she had.  
The woman was breathing heavily and looked around for a shelter or anything that might be useful.  
She noticed the newspaper, stuck on the bench's side and sighed. The woman took it and covered her chest.  
" It's better than nothing, I quess", the woman was speaking to herself again.  
Obviously, the paper wasn't as good as the jacket but it was doing a better job than she had thought.

Suddenly, the woman turned around, she had heard something.  
It sounded like an animal that was snarling.  
" No. Not again", the woman mouthed and hobbled towards the park.  
She tripped over and her other heel snapped, she had no time to think.  
She took her broken heel off and ran into the park with only one heel.  
She ran past the playground and ended up on the other side of the park.  
There was a smaller playground there.  
She ran to the jungle gym and sat down onto the end of the slide. She was praying for her life that her chaser would go some other way.  
The woman was exhausted and tired. She got more strength as adrenaline was pumped into her bloodstream.  
She had heard a noise on her left side. A dark shadow ran across the playground.  
It had been behind her and when she turned around, it was already gone. In the corner of her eye, she saw movement on her right.  
" Please be a scared stray dog. Please be just a scared stray dog", prayed the woman.

She was now standing and looking everywhere. Something had gotten her in its sights.  
Black preying eyes were looking from the bushes, waiting, licking their lips and smiling.  
The woman started to doubt herself. Maybe she had been seeing things. It was probably just the wind that had made the sound.  
Anyway, she wasn't willing to stay there any longer. The woman started to slowly make her way towards the other end of the park.  
The wind was making the trees shake and make a rattle sound which was easily mistaken for footsteps or snarling in the distance.  
Everything around her sounded like a snarl or a growl. The darkness was getting on her nerves.  
She had to find other people and shelter really fast or she would go insane.  
" Please, let me get to safety. I just want to get out of here", muttered the woman.  
Her footsteps were like those of a young child, lost in a forest. Her breathing was filled with the smell of blood and fear.  
Her lips were shivering and she was freezing. She was a welcoming sight to any hungry beast who might want to taste flesh.  
Her footsteps were echoing in the park as the gravel road became an asphalt road.  
But her footsteps weren't the only ones. An old shoe and a holey sock were hitting the ground right behind the woman's feet.  
She didn't notice it until the creature was breathing right onto her neck.  
The woman's eyes widened as she felt the nasty breath wrap itself around her. Her eyes turned slowly to glance at what was behind her.

She saw her worst nightmare standing right in front of her. It was holding her broken heel in its rotting hand.  
" I found your shoe", said the demonic mouth full of razor-sharp teeth.

After that, the air was struck by the woman's long and ear-splitting scream.  
Then it stopped as suddenly as it had began.  
The air calmed down and the wind blew like before. The scream was echoing in the city which had now lost one of its last humans.  
No more humans roamed the streets. No more children laughing in joy. No more woman walking on the lonely gravel road.

There was just the newspaper. It was taken away by the breeze and it could finally be free.  
The huge letters on the side had found peace at last. No one would even be able to read them anymore.  
They could relax and rot until the earth would consume them and return them to the cycle of nature.  
The word ´phenomenon` had been split in half because there was a long tear in the newspaper, right where the woman's chest had been.  
It was unreadable at this point.  
But it didn't really matter anymore, did it?  
After all, the picture and the rest of the text were now covered in thick, red blood.  
The wet, red newpaper kept on flying with the breeze and sooner than anyone might think, it disappeared into the vast, open Atlantic ocean.

( The World )

When looked at from all the way over there, in the vast space outside the earth, the Beginning had been a light show.

The rays of the sun were no more. The only sources of light were all those tiny lights on the surface of the planet.  
But it was not to last.  
The darkness did not spare anyone.  
First, the biggest cities like New york, Tokyo, Rome, Sidney, Moscow and Washington DC went dark.  
The lights were turned off and dead silence consumed those places. The darkness spread like a disease across the globe.  
The lights started turning off all over the place. One by one the lights became black, dead spots on the face the earth.

The earth which had once been full of lights and life, turned into a desolate planet.  
There was only death and black venom. The final struggle had awakened.  
It had been foreseen by many and expected by many. After all these millennia, it was now ready to rise again and bring destruction in its wake.  
It had waited for so long to finally feed on humanity which it hated above all.  
The darkness was everywhere.  
Europe was defeated.  
In the European parliament, the members were lying on the ground and bleeding to death if they weren't dead already.  
The greatest militaries in the world had fallen in a matter of hours.  
The Great Britain, the United States, China, Russia, India...all in pieces.  
The soldiers that survived the gory battle were left to run and get hunted down. No one was coming to save humanity.  
Humanity's most powerful warriors and the bravest soldiers hadn't been able to do nothing but get slaughtered.  
The world had been invaded completely. It was part of the domion of the darkness.  
The arms of fear had been wrapped around the globe and the survivors were left in ruins without any light to clear their path.

But still...maybe somewhere in there was a tiny spark of light.  
A spark of hope.  
A star shining its light in the dark, showing that no matter how bad it gets, there will always be those that fight back.  
Those who refuse to bow before the evil and the wicked.  
As it has been said elsewhere, there is no light that could defeat the darkness.  
It isn't true!  
Even if it was just one tiny star, it would feed off hope and get stronger.  
It could get bigger and sooner or later consume the darkness itself.  
Maybe fear had the upper hand right then but it didn't mean a thing. Not one single thing.  
That light there, on earth, wasn't a military base, it wasn't the United States military gathering all the rest, it had, to overcome this unpredictable enemy.  
What was it?  
It was nothing big, nothing that would have frightened the dark creatures around the globe.  
It was a medium-size building. The building which had a picture of a bear, holding a pizza slice, on the side.  
It was a pizzeria, nothing more.  
In the whole world, that pizzeria was still lit up. The creatures of darkness weren't afraid, the monsters weren't scared.  
But they should have been.  
These guys weren't gonna give up easily. They would fight and get their world back...or die trying.  
The darkness had found its true enemy. Till then, everything that had tried to oppose it had fallen and died in the screaming flames of its mouth.  
No man, beast nor witch had stood in its way before now.  
No magic had been able to hurt it but that pizzeria was able to.  
The creatures in the pizzeria were tiny insects compared to it but still, it would soon be afraid of them.  
Their power was stronger than all servants of the one true darkness.  
The fate of all, that is capable of true love and compassion, would be decided in the clash of these two forces of light and dark.  
It would be a clash without a clear end.  
A point in time, past of which could not be seen.

And right there, in the middle. In the middle of the battle, in the middle of all time and space, would be a creature of pure light.  
The darkest light, the brightest darkness, a being with millions of names, millions of personalities.  
Ra, God, Yahweh, Jehovah, Allah, Brahman...the Sorcerer.  
A being which would be the final judge.  
Good and evil, two sides, one winner.  
There would be two opposing personalities in that being which would decide the winner.  
The battle between those two sides would decide the fate of humanity and everything which is good and worth saving.  
Their fight would answer the question, an answer to which many have tried to find out but haven't been able to.  
A simple question, a simple answer.  
The End or the Salvation? Death or life? Peace or war? Laughs or cries?  
Two possible futures, only one truth could become reality.  
The other one would rot and decay in the minds of the winners.

Will it be happiness or pain that is forgotten for eternity?  
The answer to that question, which can be asked in several different ways, is not something that can be foreseen from the past.  
It is something that cannot be found out until the fight of yin and yang is finally finished.  
When the fighters settle down and the losers give up, then the answer will reveal itself for all earth to see.  
Before that, everyone is scattered in ignorance and the darkness has the upper hand.  
It laughs at the light and its confidence and bravery are great.  
It is one true god going against a nest of ants.  
There will be some moments when all light is gone and all hope is lost.  
But hope will always heal and make sure that the one tiny light, in the darkness, stays lit.  
Hope can be destroyed over and over again but it will always come back and fight for the survival of love and kindness.  
That hope does have a name. That light has a name.  
That pizzeria has a name. Freddy Fazbear's pizza.  
Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden freddy, Springtrap. Toy freddy, Toy bonnie, Toy chica, Mangle, Balloon boy.  
Vixey, Crystal, Shadow.  
Eclipse, Faith, Nadia, Scarlett, Michelle.  
Marionette, Mike, Lara, Catty. Fritz, Milla.  
Fang, Storm, Willa.  
Storm Jr.

All those names show what is the true enemy of darkness.  
Togetherness!  
Together they stand a chance against their enemy. If light has a name, so does the darkness.  
Unlike hope, the darkness has only one name. A name of pure evil and terror.  
It is him. He is the darkness.  
The Apocalypse witch has arrived.

( A police department near Freddy's. After the Beginning)

" Mayday, mayday! We are going down! I repeat, we are going...", shouted the helicopter pilot into his phone.  
" We are under attack. I repeat, we..", some other police officer shouted.  
Neither of them were able to say anything more than that.  
The officer, on the ground, screamed in pain and agony and his voice had a wet sound to it.  
He let out a sound of a dying animal before static noises took over the channel.  
All the others were saying the same exact thing.  
" Hello! Hello! Station, can you hear me? Answer the damn pho..", another officer suffered the same fate as the first one.  
" They're everywhere! Send reinforcements!", was heard through the static and all the other noises.  
No one answered the phone. There was no one on the channel to answer all the distress calls.

A scream was heard and the officer's voice became silent and scared.  
" Please, we do not want to be here. Help me. Or at least tell my family I love them", said the officer and a ripping sound was heard.  
The officer stopped talking and the noises in the background became clear.  
There was the sound of people screaming and car alarms going off.  
After a while, a raspy voice whispered into the phone.  
" Hungry. Want to feed. Feed", it was the voice of a boogeyman.  
A hungry voice which had a taste for blood and a desire for flesh.  
" I can't live like this anymore", the pleading officer's voice said.  
" I am alone. I was lying. I don't have a family. You know why? Because I murdered them", the officer's voice changed.  
By the time he said ´them´, his voice was as raspy as the other voice.  
It was scary and could have made an adult man soil himself.

Too bad there was no one listening.  
The police station was empty and the whispers of broken electronic devices echoed through the hallways.  
Most windows were broken and the floor was wet.  
Although, wet was probably not the right term to be using when it came to this.  
The floor was flooded, not by water but by blood.  
There seemed to be too few bodies for the amount of blood there was on the floor.  
Where had they all gone? The answer to that was the stripes in the thick blood.  
It was like someone or something had dragged something across the floor. Maybe bodies.  
The one weird thing was that there were no footprints on the floor. There should have been at least some on the floor, the blood was that thick.  
The stripes led towards the conference room where all the emergency assemblies took place.

The room was big and there were lots of rows of chairs in front of a stage.  
There was also a drain in the middle of the room and blood was flowing down to the sewers.  
The stream started by the stage. There was nothing on the stage but that was not where the blood was coming from.

The source of the blood was beneath the stage. A man's dead hand was sticking out through the boards.  
By all accounts, that hand wasn't the only thing. All the bodies were kept under the stage.  
The sickening sound of eating was heard coming from there.  
Whatever dragged those bodies under the stage was right in there with them.  
It was muttering, then it took a bite. It muttered again and took another bite.  
It kept on repeating that.  
" Delicious", a voice whispered.  
There was more than just one creature under there, feasting.  
Long dirty fingers were tapping on the floor and a pair of red eyes peeked outside.  
It was completely dark in there so the glowing eyes were the only thing that could have been seen.  
The creatures began to talk.  
" You idiots! Where are the rest? You killed everyone, didn't you?", a grim voice of the red-eyed creature asked.  
" Some escaped, we are sorry, we will be good slaves from now on", a humble but grim voice apologized.  
" You do that with children and I'll devour you myself", the red-eyed creature threatened.  
The rest of the creatures didn't respond.  
" Are children tasty?", one creature asked out of curiosity.  
" I don't care and you shouldn't either. You do what I tell you to. Now, after this we'll feast on the real food", the red-eyed one said.

" Animatronics", one of the creatures whispered.  
" Yes! Animatronics. Now, they...they cannot get away. You must kill them all and most importantly, spare none", the red-eyed creature ordered excitedly.  
The creatures laughed.  
" Yes, master. We will eat all the metal in their bodies. We are stronger than them", the other creatures said.  
" These guys have been mocking our name for years. If you get a chance, make them scream", the red-eyed one ordered as its voice became almost human-like.  
" Of course. Time is up. It is game over for themt", the other creatures agreed.  
They started laughing and it echoed across the station.  
But they were wrong, the game was not over.  
The game...oh yes...it was only about to begin.

Farewell: This was a prologue chapter. I did kinda jump from situation to situation but I hope you guys liked it anyway.  
I hope this got you excited.  
See you soon and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	2. A frozen nightmare

Greeting: Good day, my kingdom of stories. And hello, my beautiful readers!  
It is time for the second chapter of Act 3.  
Read and enjoy, please!

( Freddy Fazbear's pizza. 5 AM)

The huge, lonely building stood there, embracing the first rays of the rising sun. Spring was just the best time of the year.  
The sun rose so early and it brought the warmth with it.  
The hat of the Freddy sign lit up and soon the light hit Freddy's smiling face.  
The sound of cars was carried in by the breeze. Apart from that, it was so nice and quiet.  
Never would have anyone been able to quess that the animatronics who inhabited this pizzeria, had been fighting the end of the world just a few months ago.  
The Great fight of the Grayson hill had been a shock to all involved.  
The people, the animatronics themselves, everyone had lost a piece of their soul in that battle.  
Those people who had simply wanted to attend the Great festival, had been face to face with gore and suffering.  
So many of their friends, both attendees and staff, had been stabbed or strangled or simply torn to death.  
It had all been done by animatronics.  
Something many had not even imagined to be possible. The evil animatronics, Legends, had been killing people before but that had been in one single city.

The Great festival had been a big fest like its name had promised.  
There had been people from around the state and from other states as well.  
The massacre in the city had been easy to shrug off as just a bunch of nonsense. Most people had not believed it.  
In fact, the US army had been telling the press that it was a malfunction at an animatronic factory.  
The overall peace had stayed.  
Not in this case.  
Because of the variety of people at the Great festival, the knowledge had spread. Everyone knew that it was not just a malfunction.  
The dread of killer animatronics had become a part of their lives.  
It had affected the military as well, not only the civilians.  
The fact that some Legends and their fighters had escaped, had not made the situation better. Everyone was terrified of the Legends, walking around at night.

The local police departments and the state police had been informed of the danger.  
From that day on, their police officers had been equipped with a strong taser gun which had proved to be the most effective against animatronics.  
The gun didn't kill them but it did calm them down and stun them long enough for the police to cuff them.  
They had special handcuffs for that as well.

Probably the most dangerous animatronic, out there, was Okami the Elder wolf who had not been seen since the battle at the Grayson hill.  
Some presumed he was dead but the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's were not convinced.  
" If Okami is dead, I am scrap metal", like Bonnie had put it.  
Some animatronics that had escaped, had been found already though.  
Each and every one of them had been put into a special facility where all the weird villains were kept.  
They weren't alone in there, luckily.  
The pink bunny and her friends who had been Fredbear's allies, had been there from the very start.  
They were under lock and key at all times.  
They hadn't been tortured or anything.  
The place was surprisingly nice and the staff were friendly.  
Every single animatronic, in there, had been interrogated. None of them had told the interrogator where Okami was.  
They didn't know or they didn't want to tell.  
Either way, Okami was missing and the tension of when he would strike again was getting bigger and bigger.  
There was no way he could have left the state, the national guard had taken care of that.

All of this was going on while the sun was rising.  
The pizzeria and the animatronics, which had been protecting humans and fighting wars, did not worry about such things as crises.  
And neither did some of the customers who came there.  
The children had kept the animatronics from falling into depression and panic.  
Some parents did come to Freddy's with a wary expression on their face. That was no big deal.  
The memory of all the friends, who they had lost in the battle, was still in the air though.

Springtrap was thinking a lot about the alaskan malamute whose fate had been to be decapitated by one of her friends.  
He was also sad about the death of a rainbow colored coyote who had been a really nice fella and friendly to all.  
He was also grieving the death of all the others.  
He was very empathic and due to the others being sad, he felt sorry for them.  
Eclipse was grieving the death of his parents and so was his pet kitsune Faith.  
Luckily, Nadia the blind Elder wolf was there for them. She had joined Eclipse's sorrow and was always ready to chat with Eclipse and comfort him.  
The cats Lara and Catty had lost the third member of their group.  
Catty had lost her both sisters and Candy had died to save her. She thought about that a lot.  
The sorrowful cat didn't perform anymore.  
Mostly she was playing with the children at the Kid's cove with Mangle.

In that morning, everybody was asleep and sharing warmth with their friends.  
Freddy and Bonnie were together, Chica was sleeping with Felix at the moment.  
The Toy animatronics, Springtrap and Golden freddy were together.  
Foxy's family was sleeping at the Pirate cove.  
Nadia and Scarlett were sleeping in their own meditational way.  
They were in Nadia's relaxing room, sitting on the floor in a lotus position, listening to the sounds of the mind world.

Balloon boy was a different story. He was pretty much alone in the Arcade palace.  
There was a huge empty spot in there and it felt as if something was missing.  
Bulldozer's place was now empty.  
Their gentle giant had been killed in the battle by the building, collapsing on him and Frost.  
They couldn't kill each other so the building had killed them both.

Balloon boy was sad but not as sad as Storm Jr. the white wolf.

The rooms in the pizzeria were quiet apart from the main hall.  
Right there, next to the Pirate cove, was another stage. It was the Circle of the hidden treasure.  
The home of Fang the Pirate wolf and his family. The group of four wolves was sleeping on a bed that was on the stage.  
They had a nice, warm, soft blanket over them.  
The blanket was covering the left side of Fang's body up to the neck.  
Storm the white wolf was sleeping with her left leg hanging outside the bed.  
Fang and Storm were at the edges of the bed, Fang on the right and Storm on the left.

Between them were none others than their daughters which they loved more than anything in the world.  
Sweet and kind Willa had covered her face completely with the blanket. It was so cozy and warm in there.  
Willa was smiling in her sleep.  
Ever since she had been saved by her sister, Storm Jr., and killed Hank the Legend husky in battle, Willa had been smiling in her sleep.  
She was simply happy to be in bed with her sister and parents.  
Seemed like Fang's family was together again for real. Fang and Storm were happy as well to have their two daughters with them.

Fang himself had never been so happy in his life. It was mostly because Storm was no longer sad.  
She had been going through a lot after Storm Jr. had gotten damaged.  
Like that when Storm had fallen to the ground after Marionette had told her that Storm Jr. could not be saved.  
Fang never wanted to see Storm cry again. The fact that Storm's eyes were dry, made Fang so happy.  
The fact that his entire family was okay, made him happy.

Fang wrapped the edge of the blanket around his body. He was getting rather cold.  
He even shivered due to the coldness. It was really chilly under the blanket.  
Fang was not okay. The coldness was really unpleasant.  
His system activated a little more, giving Fang the ability to think rationally.  
He wasn't sleeping anymore and his movements were reflexes no longer.  
Fang could feel the breathing of his family. Willa was calm and so was Storm.  
Two happy wolves sleeping and warming each other up.  
A cold breeze hit Fang in the neck and he opened his eyes.  
The pirate wolf started to understand why it was so cold in there.  
Storm and Willa were warm but Fang was cold.  
The blanket had been around him for a long time. He should have been warm.

Fang was able to locate the source of the coldness very easily.  
His entire left side was freezing. Fang's body had lost all its heat.  
There was a frozen hand on his left hip. It had sunk its claws into Fang's side and was extremely uncomfortable.  
That hand belonged to Storm Jr.  
She had frozen her hand in distress and was holding on for her life.  
Fang glanced at her and saw tiny white clouds coming out of her mouth.  
Her breathing was as frozen as her hand and it was heavy.  
Storm Jr. was everything but calm.  
She was mouthing cries for help and shaking her head back and forth.  
Storm Jr. was trying to fight something but her body was in stasis. It seemed to be very frightening.  
Fang grabbed her arm and slowly removed the claws from his side.  
After his black blood had healed the wound, he petted Storm Jr.'s arm calmingly.

This was not the first time this had happened. Fang felt sorry for his baby girl.  
The first month had gone so well. Storm Jr. had been recovering nicely and Fang had been so proud of her.  
Storm Jr. had been playing with the children and performing with a big smile on her face.  
She had been singing, dancing and making poems for the kids. The children had loved her new body and everything had been perfect for a month.

Then the nightmares had come and ruined it all.

Storm Jr. was begging for help in her sleep. Sometimes she had even been clawing her own face and gasping for breath like she was drowning.  
She sounded like somebody was strangling her.  
Fang rubbed his snout against Storm Jr., hoping that it would calm her down.  
Storm Jr.'s hand was not the only cold part of her body.  
While rubbing his snout against her, Fang noticed that her side was cold and so was her face.  
Fang came closer to her and placed his hand on her chest.  
He put it right to the middle of where her breasts started and pushed a tiny bit.  
Fang moved his fingers along the neck, all the way up to the chin and repeated the whole thing again.  
It was something Nadia had taught him after he had told her about Storm Jr.'s nightmares.  
It was meant to make her able to breathe better. It kinda worked.  
Storm Jr. stopped shaking her head and making the choking sounds.  
Fang was holding onto her hand with his other hand. Fang was truly worried about her.  
Storm Jr. had not wanted to tell them anything about the nightmares.  
Based on her cries for help, it was bad and terrifying, whatever it was.  
Fang began to talk in her head.  
" Shh. Calm down. It's okay, sweetie. We are right here", said Fang.  
Storm Jr. responded by unfreezing her hand and relaxing.  
Fang went inside her head and put calming thoughts in there. He reached for her happy memories and replaced the bad thoughts with them.

Fang hadn't had the courage to go and see what the nightmares were about.  
Storm Jr. had not wanted to say what they were about and Fang respected her will.  
Whatever they were, they had something to do with Leslie most likely.  
Marionette had promised that they would stop eventually. Storm Jr. had killed him after all.  
Killing her boyfriend was not something which she could simply forget and shrug off.  
Storm Jr. just required some time to heal. There was nothing unnatural about the nightmares.  
Leslie's death had been a trauma and now she was reliving that moment in her dreams.  
Compared to her last reaction which was locking herself up in the basement, the nightmares were nothing.

Fang stopped for a second and considered taking a look at the nightmares.  
He had been just pushing them aside before but then he was thinking about actually taking a look.  
He took a deep breath and peeked into the nightmare.  
He came out of it immediately.  
Fang gasped in fear. That had scared him. Fang hadn't seen much but that had been enough.  
He had seen three rows of sharp teeth with pieces of flesh stuck in them.  
Fang didn't want to think about the rest of what he saw. Right then he understood what was making Storm Jr. so afraid and stressed.  
Fang promised himself and Storm Jr. that the nightmares would go away very soon.  
But the nightmare was over for now and Fang could go to sleep again.  
Fang smiled as Storm Jr. let out a tiny sigh of relief.  
" Sleep, honey. Sleep", Fang kissed her snout.  
The morning was not far away. Fang looked at the ceiling and stared at it.  
He was still holding onto Storm Jr.'s arm. He was petting it with his tender palm.  
Storm Jr. turned to face Fang and buried her cheek into the fur, on his shoulder.  
" Thank you, dad", Storm Jr. whispered.  
Fang smiled and responded by patting her head a few times.  
Those nightmares were a real burden.  
He was going to get Nadia, Marionette and Golden freddy to help him if the nightmares didn't stop soon.  
What he had seen, had been a thousand times more terrifying than the Elders or even Black the cat.  
Fang really wished he had been able to help Storm Jr.  
It was unfortunate that Storm Jr. didn't want any help.  
Right then, Storm Jr. seemed to enter sleep mode again.  
Her body had warmed up and a couple minutes later she was sleeping as peacefully as her sister and her mother, next to her.

Fang decided not to go to sleep anymore.  
Usually after Storm Jr. had had a nightmare, Fang had not gone to sleep.  
Fang might have been paranoid for no reason but he couldn't help it. He felt as if Storm Jr. could start seeing nightmares as soon as he went to sleep.  
Fang had promised to take care of Storm Jr. after Leslie's death.  
Surprising as it may seem, Fang was a tiny bit sad due to Leslie's death.  
Not because it made Storm Jr. sad but due to the fact that Leslie was dead.  
Their life would never be the same anymore.  
Even if he had wounded Storm Jr. and killed lots of people, Fang thought he had been a nice guy.  
He was embarrassed of how he and Storm had treated Leslie as a monster.

Jenner had never been his fault, the Sorcerer hadn't been his fault.  
He had just been very unlucky to have so much power.  
Fang turned and faced Storm Jr.  
Why was he thinking about it so much?  
It didn't matter anymore. Leslie was dead like Luna, Salazar, Bulldozer and all the other dear friends which they had lost.  
They were dead and not coming back.  
What he and Storm had done was in the past. Thinking about it was not going to make things right.  
Like Storm had told him, only actions could make things right.  
Leslie was dead so there was nothing he or anybody could do about it.

Fang looked at Storm Jr. and her closed, peaceful eyes.  
He was not able to smile.  
He couldn't get it out of his mind anymore.  
Leslie, Leslie, Leslie.  
That's all he could think about. Every time he thought about Leslie, his body was filled with a creepy feeling.  
Like something wasn't right.  
Fang could not relax completely. Maybe it was due to him being a Legend.  
An animatronic, born to kill and fight.  
Peace was not what he had been made for. It was his fighting instincts, trying to be set free.  
Fang needed a battle to look forward to. He let out a tiny grunt.  
He was sure he would get used to it.  
Love and fun was going to be his mantra for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, Fang wasn't able to stay in bed any longer.  
He got up slowly as to not wake up his family.  
He walked past Foxy and Crystal. Fang noticed that Vixey was missing.  
He looked around and saw that there were lights in the restroom.  
Vixey had to be there.  
" Why not? I could go talk to her", Fang thought and shrugged.  
Fang was happy that somebody else was awake as well. He tiptoed to the restroom and peeked in.

He saw Vixey in the restroom as expected.  
" Good morning", he greeted.  
Vixey jumped and turned around. She sighed in relief.  
" Oh. Morning", greeted Vixey.  
" Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you", Fang apologized.  
" It's nothing. I just couldn't sleep anymore. And I thought everybody else was asleep", Vixey shook her head.  
" I thought so too. Luckily, we are both awake, we don't have to be alone", smiled Fang.  
Vixey nodded and turned around.  
She washed her face with a wet piece of toilet paper and then dried it with a towel.  
" So..what's keeping you from sleeping?", asked Vixey out of curiosity.  
Fang let out a deep sigh of worry.  
" Bad dreams?", frowned Vixey.  
Fang nodded to her.  
" I mean, I'm not seeing nightmares. Storm Jr. was trying to turn me into a frozen wolf.  
She does freeze her hands when she's seeing nightmares", Fang explained.  
" I understand. Out of all of us, she took Leslie's death really hard. As expected really", Vixey sighed and glanced at the ground.  
Fang walked closer and looked into the mirror.  
He still looked tough and strong.  
Everybody could see that he was a fighter rather than a friendly animatronic.

" I presume your nightmares aren't about Leslie, are they?", Fang glanced at Vixey.  
Vixey smiled and shook her head.  
" Funny. I'm not actually having nightmares. I spend most of my time in my dream world with Foxy", said Vixey.  
" Oh, I thought nightmares were keeping you awake since you brought it up", Fang was surprised.  
" It was a wild guess rather than anything else. Dark vixey is acting weird. She seems to be in pain", explained Vixey.  
Fang turned around completely.  
" In pain? That's not normal", Fang's eyes widened in surprise.  
" She claims it's a Joy of creation thing. Beast witches are angry because we prevented the apocalypse", chuckled Vixey.  
" Does that happen often, the pain at night?", asked Fang.  
Something about it made him worried. Vixey scratched her back.  
" Very seldom. They started about a month after we defeated the Legends", shrugged Vixey.

Fang's core stopped for a second. He didn't dare to say anything.  
Storm Jr.'s nightmares and Dark vixey's ache had started at the same time.  
That was too weird to be a coincidence.  
Fang didn't know what to say but he didn't have to.  
" What's wrong?", asked Vixey worriedly.  
" Around the same time, Storm Jr. started having those nightmares", Fang told her.  
Vixey didn't seem to be too worried about it. She looked at the ceiling and thought for a moment.  
" It might be nothing. Perhaps Dark vixey is just reacting to Storm Jr.'s agony and fear", she suggested.  
" But I thought she told you that it was the beast witches", Fang was not convinced.  
" Dark vixey makes mistakes too. Relax, Fang. I bet everything is fine. I can feel your stress.  
But I can assure you, Storm Jr. is just having nightmares. That's what they are, nightmares", Vixey patted him on the shoulder.  
" It's just that..she seems so terrified. Animatronics aren't even suppose to have dreams", sighed Fang.  
" Come on. We have minds as well, just like humans. Anything with a mind can dream. They are nightmares and they will pass", Vixey tried her best to comfort Fang.  
He couldn't agree with her.  
" Something is wrong. I swear", Fang assured her.  
Vixey shook her head.  
" What makes you think that?", she sighed.  
" I can feel her emotions. By all accounts, it is the exact same dream every single time. And it is not just about Leslie", Fang told her.  
" What is it about then?", asked Vixey.  
" I saw..a thing. There are these three rows of sharp teeth inside her nightmares. The terror was overflowing.  
It even scared me, a brave Legend", Fang let it come out.  
" Sharp teeth? And you are sure there were three rows of them?", Vixey looked into Fang's eyes and her own eyes widened.  
" Absolutely", Fang answered.  
Fang waited for Vixey to say something.  
She looked like she was about to say something.  
Instead, Vixey nodded to him.  
" Okay. I'm sure it's nothing. You should not worry so much", said Vixey.  
Fang was sure Vixey knew something. He let it be for the time being.  
" I hope Vixey knows what to do. Because I don't", Fang thought later in the morning.

The truth was that Vixey didn't know what to do. She had seen the teeth too but she had convinced herself that it was a coincidence.  
Only Storm Jr. could tell what was about to happen.  
Only Storm Jr.'s nightmares could warn the animatronics before it was too late.

Farewell: I'm warming up right now. I do realize that I'm rusty after not writing for a long time.  
I better warm up fast or else I'll ruin the cool chapters.  
Bye, my dear readers and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE


	3. Memory of the lost ones

Greeting: It's time to get to the real business. Now, I'll show you some more information about what we missed.  
A lot has happened between the ending of Act 2 and the beginning of Act 3. Enjoy!

( Freddy's pizza. 5 PM)

The main hall was quite crowded with people at the time.  
Each and every table was full so there were a lot of people waiting for their pizzas in there.  
There were cheese pizzas and pizzas with an anchovy topping. Meat and vege pizzas.  
The orders were really close to getting mixed up. Some of the animatronics had to work as waiters, that is how many people there were.  
" A pizza with salmon and pike! Table seven", Toy chica shouted across the kitchen.  
" Okay! A pizza with salmon and pike", one of the cooks sent the message forward to Kristian.  
He was making eight pizzas at the same time. Kristian was a pizza making magician.  
He had a funny text printed on his back.  
Need for Swede, is what it said.  
A taste of smoke and meat was floating in the kitchen. The main hall was free of smoke but the delicious smell had reached that far.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were on stage, singing.  
The kids cheered the animatronics. Bonnie waved at them with a smile on her face and Chica did a cool whirl, standing on just one leg.  
Bonnie went to the right side of Chica and then it was the time for the big surprise.  
Chica went down to one knee and Bonnie did the same.  
Bonnie's left leg was touching the ground and so was Chica's right leg.  
They glanced at each other and bent their upper bodies away from one another.  
The speakers had been playing awesome songs but now they stopped all of the sudden.  
Freddy came to the middle of them and spoke into his microphone.  
" Boys, girls and animals..", he announced.  
By animals he was referring to the children in the front row who were dressed up as animals.  
" ..let me proudly present to you...the one..", Freddy said excitedly.  
He walked forward and leaned towards the children. Bonnie and Chica started slapping their legs as if they were drumming.  
" ..the only..", Freddy announced happily.  
The kids giggled and waited for the surprise with wide, excited eyes.  
" Storm Jr.!", Freddy shouted and moved out of the way.

Storm Jr. suddenly jumped through the curtain at the back and slid through the aisle which Bonnie and Chica had created between them.  
The children stood up to cheer and clap their hands.  
Storm Jr. kicked backwards and stopped.  
Slowly, she moved her extended leg to the front. Then she put it down to the floor again and bowed.  
Freddy handed over the microphone and Storm Jr. raised her head to look at the children.  
" Are you ready?", asked Storm Jr.  
" Yes, we are!", the children exclaimed.  
Storm Jr. smiled and walked towards the edge of the stage.  
" Are you ready for sure? This could be a wild ride. You may experience things, like of which you have never seen before", she warned them.  
" We are ready", insisted the children.  
Storm Jr. walked to the very edge of the stage.  
" I hope you are not afraid of the big wolf. Are you?", Storm Jr. asked then.  
The children shook their heads.  
" Well..in that case..", Storm Jr. shrugged.  
" ..let's have some fun", she shouted and the children cheered.

The music began again and the lights went out.  
The music was quiet at first but then the lights came on and the music started to play for real.  
Storm Jr. started to sing and dance. She could see her parents cheering at the Circle and talking to their audience. It was so fun.  
Storm Jr. even came off the stage at one point and the children could dance with her.  
She had completely forgotten her nightly terror, which was a really good thing for her.  
Storm Jr. still knew how to have fun and she was enjoying it.  
At the end of her show, Storm Jr. went back on stage where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were dancing to the rhythm.  
The music began going in a loop.  
Storm Jr. was whirling around and then the music stopped as suddenly as it had began.  
Storm Jr. stopped with it and fell backwards straight into the laps of the others.  
The air was filled by the sound of a fanfare and then the animatronics looked at the children. Storm Jr. was smiling with so much joy in her eyes.  
Bonnie and Chica raised their free arms into the air. It felt as if the clapping and cheering was never going to stop.  
The children were filled with happiness and smiles.

At the same time, Fang was at the Circle full of pride.  
" Look, kids. That's my daughter. If you ever want to make your parents happy, do something amazing", Fang told the children, watching his show.  
Storm Jr., Freddy, Chica and Bonnie ended their show by bowing to the kids.  
Freddy, Bonnie and Chica continued by making jokes and telling stories.  
Storm Jr. was exhausted and needed some rest.  
She was so proud of herself. Storm Jr. had been making that performance with Shadow and Eclipse the entire evening before.  
The two boys met her by the Pirate cove and patted her back.  
" Nicely done, Lil Stormy. I know exactly what my mom would have told you", Eclipse smiled at her.  
" What would have she said?", asked Storm Jr.  
Eclipse chuckled.  
" I told you, you had it in you. A wolf born to become the dancing champion of Freddy Fazbear's", Eclipse replied mimicking Luna's voice.  
" You really are a champion. That was impressive. And I say that with sincerity", Shadow put his thumb up.  
" I couldn't have done it without you, guys. Some of the applause belong to you", blushed Storm Jr.

Eclipse chuckled and glanced behind Storm Jr.  
" We did nothing. I doubt she is here to talk to us", he said and waved at someone.  
Storm Jr. glanced behind her and saw a girl there. She was about four years old.  
Her hair had been plaited and her parents were behind her, not saying anything.  
" Hi there", Storm Jr. leaned towards the girl and smiled at her.  
" Hi, Sto..Storm Jr.", the girl waved at her.  
The girl seemed shy but she was getting over it. Her parents encouraged her to get closer to Storm Jr.  
It worked and the girl came closer.  
" Hi. How are you?", Storm Jr. asked, smiling kindly.  
" I really liked your dance. I came here to give you a gift", the girl said silently.  
" A gift? Ohh, that's so kind of you", Storm Jr. was almost going to cry in joy.  
The girl took her own hand from behind her back and handed the gift over.  
Storm Jr. looked at it and saw a long necklace. It was made out of smooth pebbles.  
It was pretty and Storm Jr. was speechless.  
" Do you like it?", asked the girl in a scared, shy tone.  
Storm Jr. had her mouth open wide.  
" Do I like it? This.. This is amazing. I love it", she smiled.  
The girl smiled back at her as well. The girl came forward and hugged Storm Jr.  
" She was collecting those stones for an hour yesterday. We got them from a beach", the girl's mother told Storm Jr. after the hug.  
" You made this on your own as well? For such a young child, that is hard", Storm Jr. admired the girl's dedication.  
Eclipse and Shadow were behind her, waving and smiling at the girl.  
She played with them for a while and some others joined in after a minute or two.

Storm Jr. was not feeling exhausted anymore. She was full of energy and it didn't seem to run out.  
Storm Jr. had so much fun and so did everyone else.  
But everything must come to an end sooner or later.  
Storm Jr. left the main hall and the children went to the Arcade palace to play with Springtrap, Toy bonnie and Mangle.  
Eclipse and Shadow decided to check the Arcade palace out. Some people seemed to be having problems with the arcade machines.  
They had began to go black and make static noises. It was very unusual.

So unusual it almost seemed...unnatural.

Storm Jr. herself did not go anywhere near Arcade palace.  
She walked through the kitchen and said hello to some cooks she knew.  
There was a door at the other end of the kitchen. The door led outside and Storm Jr. walked through it.  
She was in need of some fresh air.  
Storm Jr. put her arms up and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and let her emotions drift from side to side.  
It was refreshing and felt good after the exhausting song and all the playing.  
" That's it. Breathe it in. Embrace the sun", said Storm Jr.  
There was no one around, which was also good. The main hall had been a bit too crowded for her taste.  
Storm Jr. walked down three steps and looked at her surroundings.  
There were trash cans leaning into the wall of the pizzeria.  
Rotting banana peels gave out a stink and some were next to the trash cans.

They were full due to the searching for the escaped Legends.  
Every single car and truck was to stop at the state border and at random roadblocks due to it.  
The garbage trucks were late and some didn't even bother to collect the trash as they would waste three quarters of it waiting in a line.  
The national guard had done more than enough to stop the Legends from leaving the state.  
The border had changed completely. It looked like the border between the Koreas.  
The national guard had put down a huge fence along the border. Nobody was still able to figure out how they had done that.  
Storm Jr. was thinking about it as she walked around the pizzeria.  
She hadn't just come there to have some fresh air. Storm Jr. had another reason for going outside.

She walked past a new part of the wall.  
The old wall had had a hole in it so it had been repaired.  
That hole had been caused by a certain witch that had torn the wall down with his powers.  
Behind that wall was the room where Scarlett had encountered the Sorcerer for the first time.

Storm Jr. glanced at a field that was in front of her.  
The field looked like an ocean, in which she could swim all the way to an island.  
Storm Jr. walked into the field and ran across the growing grass.  
She put her arms to her sides and howled in joy. The grass, hitting her legs, was soft and it tickled her feet.  
Storm Jr. was able to see her goal already.  
There was a giant squared rock in the middle of the field. It was standing on a smooth platform made out of elegant looking stone.  
It looked like a gravestone which is exactly what it was.  
There were many gravestones on the platform and lanterns had been placed on them.  
Storm Jr. ran onto the platform and wiped her feet before going further. She didn't want to stain the precious platform.

That spot had been bought by Mr. Fazbear after the battle at the Grayson hill.  
The farmer had been more than delighted to give it to Freddy Fazbear's.  
The reason for that was that while protecting the people in the battle, the animatronics had also saved the life of the old farmer's daughter.  
That tiny cemetary was dedicated to Leslie, Luna, Salazar, Bulldozer, Candy, the alaskan malamute and all the other fallen.  
The big gravestone was Bulldozer's.  
It had a heart-shaped balloon attached to it. A gift from Balloon boy.  
Storm Jr. walked to all the graves and said hello to her friends.  
She saved Leslie for the last.  
Leslie's gravestone had the names of his parents on it as well.  
" Leslie Summers. A good lad and a gentle boyfriend at heart", Storm Jr. read the text on the gravestone.  
She knelt before the gravestone and touched the soil in front of it.  
There Leslie was, or his body at least.  
The very reason why Storm Jr. had managed to stay happy all that time.  
She visited him every day and talked to him.  
His corpse was buried beneath the soil. Storm Jr. had been watching as the coffin had been lowered into the hole and buried.  
The animatronics had organized a funeral a few weeks after the battle.  
Now, Storm Jr. knew that Leslie was sleeping in peace and not rotting underneath some fallen building.  
" Hi, dear. How are you?", Storm Jr. smiled at the name on the gravestone.  
" I have had so good a day. I performed to the children and they loved it. You would have been proud of me. At least my dad was", explained Storm Jr.

She was talking to it like Leslie could have actually spoken back.  
Storm Jr. felt as if he was still alive.  
She was sure that Leslie was able to hear her.  
Storm Jr. did her daily tasks such as taking water from a nearby stream and watering the plants on Leslie's grave.  
Willa, Storm and Fang had showed Storm Jr. that they cared about Leslie. They had planted three tulips into the soil.  
Storm Jr. was talking to Leslie while watering the grave.  
" And Leslie...look what I got!", she showed him the necklace.  
" Some adorable little girl wanted to show me how much she loved me. It's so nice, isn't it?", Storm Jr. smiled with a tear of joy in her eye.  
It fell down her cheek and dropped onto the soil.  
" Shadow was playing with her and she gave him a kiss. You should have seen it", Storm Jr. told Leslie.  
The gravestone did not move, it didn't speak up, it didn't come and kiss her to the lips.  
Storm Jr. was talking to a piece of rock but it made her smile.  
She lay down after she had finished working.  
" Wow. That was hard work. But you know I'd do anything for you, my rainbow hair", giggled Storm Jr.  
She closed her eyes for a while and let her thoughts drift through the oceans of mind.

Faith flying throught the air, Luna on the saddle and them on Faith's back.  
Leslie's hair was changing color and his big smile made his gaze warm and cuddly.  
Storm Jr. leaned into him and hugged him.  
She didn't want to let go of him.  
Storm Jr.'s fur was being petted by Leslie.  
He ran his fingers through the fur.  
Storm Jr. was really comfortable in there.  
The wind was not making her cold.  
She was warm like a stuffed animal.  
Leslie was her stuffed animal and she was his.  
Storm Jr. moved her hands along his back, all the way up to his neck.  
She was resting her head on his chest and he was resting his on the top of her head.

" I love you so much. I want to be with you and only with you. I will never leave your side again", Storm Jr. kissed Leslie's face.  
Leslie, for his part, petted her cheek and sighed.  
" But you can't be with me. To be with me, you would have to die", Leslie said sadly.  
" Then I'll die. I'll die for you. I'll slit my throat open just so I can be with you", Storm Jr. kissed his neck.  
" Storm Jr. How can you consider that? You can't give up, not now. They need you", claimed Leslie.  
" Nobody really needs me. But I need you", Storm Jr. insisted.  
" And I need you. That's why you can't give up now. I need you. I need you, Storm Jr.", said Leslie.  
That confused Storm Jr.  
" If you need me, why do I have to stay?", asked Storm Jr.  
Leslie's voice became broken.  
" I..can't tell you", stuttered Leslie.  
Storm Jr. let out a really deep sigh.  
" You can't tell me? Why? Come on. Tell me, I'll listen", she insisted.  
" It's not that I don't want to. I wish I could tell you. You need to hang on, fluff face", Leslie hugged her tighter.  
Storm Jr. petted his back.  
" Okay. I'll survive. Anything for you. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I'll do as you say", she promised.  
" I want to tell you. You have to know. But he doesn't want you to know. He wants to see you die, screaming in fear", Leslie whispered into her ear.  
Storm Jr. got up from his lap and looked at his face.  
Leslie was pale and there was no life in his eyes. Storm Jr. was looking at a rotting corpse.  
" What? Who wants to harm me?", she asked.

Suddenly, a pair of hands reached over Leslie's arms.  
The fingers grasped his wrists and held him in place.  
" I can't tell you. No dead person can. He controls the dead now. Soon, he'll control the living as well.  
For soon, being alive will be as good as being dead", answered the hollow corpse.  
The thin hands had a layer of black smoke around them, which frightened Storm Jr.  
Storm Jr. couldn't move, she was in stasis.  
She tried to shout for Luna to come and help her. It was pointless.  
Storm Jr. was only able to watch as more hands began to crawl towards her.  
The hands wrapped themselves around Leslie.  
" Leslie", mouthed Storm Jr.  
" They are here. You must survive. Don't let them take you too", Leslie mouthed back.  
Then a pair of grim faces peeked over his shoulders.  
That was the last chilling sight Storm Jr. saw before Leslie was pulled into a dark hole in Faith's fur.

Suddenly, Storm Jr. woke up, gasping for breath.  
She let out a scream to express the horror she had seen.  
Storm Jr. looked around and saw only the stone platform and the graves of her friends.  
She sighed in relief and lay down to the ground again.  
The stars were bright and the breeze was cool.  
Storm Jr. realized it was night.  
She had went too deep into her thoughts and fallen asleep.  
Storm Jr. had to catch her breath and forget what she had seen.  
The nightmare was different this time.  
Leslie had talked to her. He had tried to warn her of something.  
Storm Jr. shrugged it off.  
" Oh, Leslie. You truly scared me", Storm Jr. giggled, still terrified.

She stood up and patted the top of the gravestone.  
" Storm Jr.! Are you here?", she heard a shout.  
It was Eclipse and Nadia walking towards the graves.  
Nadia had a candle with her and Eclipse was holding a rose. Storm Jr. was happy to see her friends.  
" Oh my god! You are here. Storm and Fang have been scared out of their mind", Nadia sighed in relief when they came to her.  
" I think I fell asleep. Sorry", Storm Jr. apologized.  
" It's okay. At least you are alright", Eclipse came to her and patted her back.  
He and Nadia had come to the graves to greet Luna and Salazar.  
Storm Jr. knelt down with them and they bowed to Luna and Salazar's grave.  
" Here's for you, mom and dad", Eclipse put the rose down.  
" I brought some light so you don't have to be here in the dark", Nadia placed the candle on top of the gravestone.  
Storm Jr. went beside Eclipse and Nadia went to the other side of him. They all fell silent.

Eclipse started crying as usual. His mother had never left his side.  
Eclipse had not gotten used to being without Luna.  
" I love you both. I love you, mom. I love you, dad", Eclipse kissed the names on the gravestone.  
Nadia stuck with simply leaning towards the grave.  
" Thank you for making me able to see", she whispered.  
" You know. Mom was the only one who was always there. A shoulder to cry on", Eclipse said after a while.  
" She was there for me too", said Nadia sadly.  
" I went through so much pain. The drill in my eyes. The hot oil in my system.  
Luna was crying for me. A selfish Elder like me did not deserve it but she was there for me", Nadia sighed and her voice broke.  
" She was there for everyone", added Storm Jr.  
Nadia chuckled joylessly.  
" Luna is gone. And I will never let her down. I'll be here for you, Eclipse.  
I saw your misery but never did anything about it. I will be here from now on. I will not be emotionally blind ever again", Nadia petted Eclipse.  
" I know, Nadia. You have said that", Eclipse leaned into her.  
" I just want you to know that I'm serious", she nodded.

The three animatronic walked back to the pizzeria. They left the dead be.  
The dead were left to rest in peace. Storm Jr. glanced back at the graves and thought, how long they would remain in peace.  
She shivered in fear.  
" He controls the dead now", Leslie's voice was left to echo inside her head.

Farewell: This Act is a lot more thrilling than the others.  
If only, I could give someone cold chills.  
Well, I'm not perfect.  
Anyway: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	4. Life after Fredbear

Greeting: Hi, everybody! Let's move on, shall we?  
Time to move away from Freddy Fazbear's and take a look at the other people.  
This Act contains a lot of different stories. We are going to jump back and forth between different characters. I hope that's okay with all of you.  
Enjoy!

( The pink bunny, blue bunny's girlfriend. A facility underground. During the first signs of the Beginning)

And so the seventh cart went by.  
It was pushed by two women who were wearing white clothes. The pink bunny counted the bottles and sorted them by color.  
She was resting in her cell which was white too. The wall, which was facing the corridor, was made out of glass.  
The pink bunny was leaning into it.  
Counting how many carts went by the cell and how many bottles each one was carrying.  
That was a sign that the pink bunny was extremely bored. The cell door was not actually even locked.  
She could have opened it and walked around. A nice walk would have made her feel better.  
But no.

The pink bunny lay down to her bed and looked at the wall next to her.  
She knew that she made the staff feel pretty uncomfortable when walking around freely.  
Her bed was on the left side of the cell when looked at from the corridor, outside.  
There was a mirror on the wall and she could see her face staring at her. She barely even recognized herself anymore.  
The smiling bunny, whose ears were long, was no more.  
Her color had faded and it was impossible to know how long her ears were.  
They were always droopy and there was no way of extending them. Her life had become boring.  
She was extremely happy to finally break the chains though.  
Fredbear hadn't been a very good friend. Everyone had stuck with him because he had saved them.  
The animatronics had thought they were in his debt.  
The bunny snorted at the thought.  
Fredbear had kept them under control using their fear of Springlock and the thought of debt.

There were two others living in the cell with her. They had a bunk bed on the other side of the room.  
The other one was a simple fox and the other one was a dingo.  
The dingo was lying on the upper bed, reading a Donald Duck comic. He chuckled every now and then.  
The fox was not in the room right then. She was god knows where.

The fox was a cool gal but weird. Her story was sad and explained her weirdness.  
The manager of her pizzeria had been a real butcher.  
He had bought animatronics and scrapped them after a few months.  
The characters had been changing a lot, which was a nice touch in the eyes of the customers but not in the eyes of the animatronics.  
They had been afraid all the time and some of them had tried to escape. All their attempts had been in vain.  
That traumatized fox girl! Poor thing.  
The perfect victim for Fredbear's mind games. She was the last survivor of her crew.  
Everybody else had been scrapped and thrown to the back-alley behind the pizzeria.

The pink bunny's mouth opened when she remembered it. The fox had been taken away by the staff due to a panic attack.  
The pizzeria might have been destroyed by Fredbear but the fear had never faded and would follow her to the grave.  
Sometimes, the fox started thinking she was about to be scooped.  
She needed help. Very, very badly.  
From that angle, they were in the right place.  
The staff was well-informed and they knew what they were doing.  
The pink bunny got up from her bed and walked to the front wall.  
She glanced at both directions and saw something on her left. Four smiling women were bringing the fox back.  
She was shaking in the middle of them. The two women behind her were supporting her.  
" Carrie. Take it easy. No one's gonna scoop you. It's in the past", the woman on her right told the fox.  
She had blue eyes because she was using her ability to affect the minds of others.  
The pink bunny sighed. Everything seemed to be almost okay.  
She thought about Carrie. She had also almost forgotten that the fox's name was Carrie.

That made her think about her own name. That was an interesting thing in her life.  
She couldn't remember it.  
Her boyfriend had called her Honey or Cutie. The manager of her pizzeria had been calling her the pink bunny.  
" You there!", Springlock's voice said in her head.  
To the Elders, she had been You there or That pink one.  
The only one who had been calling her by her real name had been her boyfriend's sister.  
The pink bunny couldn't remember what her name had once been.  
Her ears perked up for a second due to the door being opened. She got out of the way.  
Carrie was brought in.  
" Are you alright now?", the woman asked her.  
" Yes. Thank you", said Carrie, shivering.  
She did not seem to be perfectly alright but who was the pink bunny to argue.  
For Carrie, this facility was a mental hospital.  
Some of Fredbear's followers had some serious mental problems. That's one reason for Fredbear to get them to join his crew.  
Trauma victims are the easiest to manipulate. Sad but true.  
The pink bunny herself was not as bad as some of the others.  
In her pizzeria, the animatronics had been just treated horribly.  
The kids had been allowed to tear them apart. The staff hadn't even tried to fix them after the shift.  
That had been horrible but now thinking about what the others had gone through, the pink bunny and her friends had been quite okay.

Carrie sat down to her bed, beneath the dingo's bed, and looked down at the floor.  
The pink bunny couldn't imagine the horror of being afraid all the time.  
Carrie had joined the crew after the pink bunny.

The pink bunny knew a lot about Carrie's pizzeria.  
The manager had always come at night and taken one of the animatronics.  
So Carrie, just like the others in that pizzeria, was never sure if she would wake up from her sleep.  
Every morning had been a new victory.  
It meant they were allowed to live one more day.  
There is the reason why Carrie never slept. She was afraid of sleeping due to her past.  
She spent nights shivering in her bed and repeating herself that she was still alive.

Carrie picked up her pillow and glanced at it. The pink bunny wasn't sure why she did that.  
" Are you sure you're okay?", blurted the pink bunny.  
Carrie looked at her.  
" I'm alright. For now at least. The panic attack went by already", she nodded.  
" Good thing they brought us here. Now, you can have proper treatment and get over your past", smiled the pink bunny.  
The sides of Carrie's mouth rose a bit. She didn't usually smile.  
" I don't want to get over my past. I just want to stop being afraid of it", Carrie corrected.  
" They can help you, I'm sure. At least they have a bigger chance than Fred had", chuckled the pink bunny.  
" You call that trying? Fredbear just let me be. He told me to stop being afraid of weak humans", Carrie was astonished.  
" That was Fredbear's way. Use the psychology of others to your advantage.  
Can't believe we followed him like a flock of gooselings", the pink bunny said, disgusted.  
Carrie giggled and the atmosphere got a lot brighter immediately.  
The dingo got up from his bed.  
" I certainly am extremely happy that Fredbear's gone.  
Even though he saved us from our pizzerias, he wasn't exactly the best leader in the world", he said, hanging his legs in front of Carrie's face.  
" And think about Springlock! How on earth did Fred fall in love with her?  
She was egoistic, crazy and terrifying", the pink bunny asked Carrie and the dingo.  
" Don't forget nudity and the whip. Sounds like a salad of things nobody likes", Carrie added and coughed.  
The bunny and the dingo laughed.

Carrie coughed again. That time it was louder.  
" Hey, guys! Isn't this wonderful? We can say bad things about both of them and we won't get punished", the pink bunny realized.  
All of them agreed completely.  
" Hey, Springlock! Guess what, you stink like a heap of dirty diapers!", the pink bunny shouted at the ceiling.  
Nothing happened, of course.  
The animatronics started mocking the imaginary Springlock and Fredbear.  
They hoped that maybe Fredbear and Springlock would be able to hear it in the afterlife.  
" You, Fred! You are the fattest bear in the world! People wouldn't be able to get as fat as you.  
I think you became an animatronic just to win the award of the greasiest belly competition!", the dingo shouted.  
" If you have anything to say about it, we are listening", Carrie's ears perked up.  
" I guess he agrees", shrugged the dingo after they heard no answer.

Let's forget what the pink bunny had thought earlier. That place was no longer boring.  
They had so much fun while mocking Fredbear and Springlock.  
The pink bunny and the dingo were happy to make Carrie smile.  
The pink bunny started thinking about Carrie's future as an animatronic fox, entertaining children.  
She would do fine. The witches had told them that they would have a pizzeria of their own.  
The pink bunny, Carrie, the dingo and the rest of Fredbear's crew would go there.  
As they had just realized, they were capable of making jokes and laughing.

The pink bunny glanced at her right where the glass door was. There was another cell right across the corridor.  
The wolves, who lived there, were not very nice.  
They were Okami's servants who just wanted him to free them.  
They still wanted all humans to die. The pink bunny saw them in their cell, looking at her and her friends.  
By the looks of it, they had heard what was going on in the pink bunny's cell.  
One wolf dragged his finger across his neck and then pointed at the pink bunny.  
" Blah. Blah", mouthed the pink bunny.  
This made the wolf angry. He tried to break through the glass but it was hopeless. Their cell was locked at all times.  
The pink bunny looked at her friends again.  
She liked how the wolves pretended to be powerful when truly they were helpless.  
There was nothing that would have saved them.  
Even if Okami was able to save them, he wouldn't do it.  
Deep within, Okami was a coward. The pink bunny knew it.  
Without Salazar and Baron, Okami was defenceless.

She got up and walked around the cell.  
" Should we go for a walk? This cell is pretty small", she requested.  
" Are you doing it for fun or because you want to tease the wolves, across the corridor?", asked the dingo, guessing her real motives.  
" Okay! I wanna tease them. They deserve it. How many times have they been treating us like trash?", she said.  
" Too many", the dingo answered, nodding.  
He wanted to go out too.  
" How about you, Miss Wolfy? Are you thirsty for freedom as well?", the dingo asked Carrie.  
" First, I'm a fox..not a wolf", Carrie said and coughed.  
The dingo was aware of it. He was just teasing Carrie a bit. He thought it was fun.  
" And..no thanks! I'm not feeling..well", Carrie coughed again.  
The others began to get worried.  
" Is everything alright? You look sick", the dingo jumped down from his bed.  
The pink bunny came next to him.  
" He's right. You don't look okay anymore", she covered her mouth.  
" I..It's not a panic attack. I'm sick. I want to vomit", Carrie explained to them.

Then she vomited.  
Black, thick oil spilled to the floor.  
The dingo and the pink bunny backed away.  
The bunny looked at the oil. It looked weird.  
It was moving on its own across the floor. It was like a horror movie where the liquid itself is alive and wants to devour people.  
" Let's call the staff. This is not normal", the pink bunny said.  
Suddenly, Carrie raised her head and looked at her.  
" Help me", she begged.

Then Carrie charged at the pink bunny and jumped on top of her.  
This was a scary turn.  
Carrie tried to claw the bunny's stomach open.  
The bunny blocked her attack and punched her in the face.  
Carrie stumbled backwards and the pink bunny rolled away from her. Carrie got up and fiercely looked at the pink bunny.  
The dingo had jumped on top of his bed in fear.  
" Help!", the dingo shouted helplessly in distress.  
" Carrie! Don't", the pink bunny begged as Carrie walked closer.  
She didn't want to hurt her poor friend but Carrie was giving her no other choice.  
Carrie did a roundhouse kick and it hit the pink bunny in the chest. Oil burst out of her mouth.  
The wild fox landed perfectly and pushed the bunny against the wall.  
" I...not..hurt you", stuttered Carrie.  
The bunny had no time to think what it was suppose to mean.  
She kicked Carrie's leg which broke. The knee bent the other way than normally.  
Carrie shriked in pain and her growl filled the air. She started punching the crap out of the bunny.  
The world shook in the bunny's eyes.  
Finally, the staff of the facility came to help. They grabbed Carrie from behind and stopped her from moving.  
They started dragging her out of the room.

As her last thing, Carrie glanced deep into the pink bunny's eyes with anger and blood-thirst in her gaze.  
The pink bunny was about to move towards the dingo but then it happened.  
Carrie spat a jet of that black goo out of her mouth. It hit the pink bunny in the face.  
She fell to the floor and the goo wrapped itself around her. Her will power faded and her eyes went black.  
She was covered in both Carrie's oil and her own.  
Her pink fur could not be seen through the oil and the goo.  
" Are you okay? Answer me. Are you okay?", someone asked her.  
She could not say a word. She lost control of her body.  
" Can you speak? Say something", a voice asked in panic.

That muttering in the distance was the dingo's voice.  
" What is wrong with her? Help her. Please!", the dingo begged.  
The pink bunny would have wanted to tell him that she was alright but she couldn't.  
Her mouth was filled with the black goo and it got stuck in her throat.  
She heard Carrie growling in the corridor.  
Those sounds of a rageful, wild animal frightened her. She had never been so scared in her life.  
She felt as if she was surrounded by furious animatronics wanting to hurt her.  
She could not find a safe place from within that sticky goo.  
What had Carrie spat on her?  
Whatever it was, it was crawling into her system. Her calm attitude was melting away.  
She was in horrible panic and trying to desperately fight her way out.  
" Help! Help!", the pink bunny shouted into the goo.  
It blocked her voice. She could faintly hear the voices of the others.

The dingo was pleading for the people to help her.  
Carrie was growling in anger and trying to hurt as many people as possible. Then the growling stopped suddenly.  
" She's out. Carry her to the sanitary chamber", said someone.  
They had knocked Carrie out with a taser gun.  
The staff would probably have to knock the dingo out too. He was panicking and they couldn't calm him down.  
The pink bunny heard their desperate attempts to do that.  
" It's under control. Calm down", a staff member told the dingo.  
" My friends are gonna die. Am I gonna die too?", the dingo panicked.  
" You are okay. We are gonna fix this", a friendly voice told him.

Seemed like they managed to calm him down after all. The pink bunny was not conscious of where she was.  
The voice of the dingo began to fade. By all accounts, she was being transported away.  
" Where are you gonna take her?", asked the dingo.  
" Stay there! We can't risk you getting this stuff on you too", a serious voice told him.  
The pink bunny stopped hearing their voices and faded into sadness.

( The pink bunny. After she starts to wake up. The first wave of the Beginning)

She felt coldness in her feet. It stayed there for a minute or two.  
Then it began to spread across her body.  
The pink bunny was worn out and she wanted to kill herself.  
It wasn't panic, she was just depressed and sad.  
She was not sure, if she was crying or not. The pink bunny had lost all contact with the outside world.  
At this point, the cold feeling had spread up to her chest. It was chilling and uncomfortable.  
" Please. Let me see the light. I don't like the darkness. Please", thought the pink bunny.  
She was desperate to get out.  
" Do not be afraid, child", a voice told her inside her mind.  
That voice was Frank's. He was most likely sitting right next to her.  
" Can you get me out of this blackness? I'm scared", asked the pink bunny.  
" Do not be afraid. You have gone through a lot worse than this. I'm gonna open your eyes. You'll pull through", Frank told her calmingly.  
Suddenly, the pink bunny's vision was full of light and it hurt her eyes.  
" Can you see me?", Frank asked normally.

The pink bunny was able to hear his actual voice now. It was a relief.  
" I can, faintly", the pink bunny said as she started to see.  
" We washed your eyes and removed the goo from your throat", explained Frank.  
" Thank you, Frank. This goo hurts", the pink bunny thanked.  
She was able to see Frank's face and the eyeglasses on it.  
" How are you feeling?", he inquired.  
" I'm scared and I want to cry", the pink bunny answered him.  
" I can sense a massive charge of negative emotions in her, Mr. Summers", a female voice said from somewhere else in the room.  
" What could that be?", Frank looked to his left.  
He was in the room with two women.

" Can you please move your arms or your legs, miss bunny", the second woman requested.  
The pink bunny tried to bend her arms but it didn't work very well. She could do it but very little.  
The pink bunny heard a sigh inside her mind. She got scared.  
" Hi, Honey", the voice of the blue bunny said.  
The pink bunny had just heard the voice of her boyfriend inside her mind.  
" My little cupcake? It's you", the pink bunny thought.  
" Of course it's me. I would never leave you", the blue bunny answered.  
" I'm here too. Hi, blush cheeks", another familiar voice said.  
That voice belonged to the blue bunny's deceased sister, the yellow bunny.  
" Guys? You are inside my head. How is this possible?", the pink bunny began to smile.

Frank was looking at her.  
" Why is she smiling?", he asked the first woman.  
" I don't know. It's easing her sadness nevertheless", answered the woman.  
The pink bunny was happy to hear the voices of her friends.  
" We came back", the yellow bunny told her.  
" We all came back", added the blue bunny.  
" Every single one of us", the yellow bunny replied.  
The pink bunny began to fear their unnatural, grim voices.  
" Tell me, sis. What was my real name? I can't remember it", the pink bunny asked the yellow bunny.  
She wanted to make sure it was her.  
" You can't remember? You really want to know? Your name is..", the yellow bunny said.  
Then her voice changed into a deep voice with a hellish tone.  
" ..Death", told the yellow bunny's changed voice.  
" Death. You are Death. We all are. Death. Death. Death", the blue bunny's voice told her.  
The pink bunny started to shiver in fear.  
" Frank", her voice broke.  
" Yes. What is going on?", Frank was desperate to know.  
" He's inside my head. They both are", gasped the pink bunny.

Then she began to scream for her life.  
The two women grabbed her arms so they wouldn't flail all over the place.  
" He is inside my head. Get him out!", the bunny screamed.  
" Use the tranquilizer!", Frank gave a syringe to one of the women.  
She injected the tranquilizer into the bunny. The pink bunny gasped one more time and passed out.  
" What the heck are we suppose to do with these poor things? They're crazy", the woman asked Frank.  
He thought for a minute.  
" Carrie can stay here. She's in good hands. Jenny can take care of her", Frank told her.  
" This pink bunny however, I want to bring her home. I want to examine her in peace", he added.  
" She might attack you, you know?", the second woman informed him.  
" I know. But I have to do it", Frank nodded to her.

So Frank brought the pink bunny home. There was a reason why he did it.  
Frank didn't dare to reveal it to anyone but he was not able to see the pink bunny's future. And how could have he seen it?  
She belonged to the darkness now. She belonged to Him.

Farewell: The first wave of the Beginning has started. It is getting closer. Exciting!  
If you guys are wondering why I gave Carrie a name but not to the pink bunny, wait! There is a reason for that. You'll see it after many chapters!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	5. I saw the end

Greeting: The question everyone has( or at least should have) on their lips is, what happened to the pink bunny and Carrie.  
Maybe Storm Jr. has the answer.  
That and more happening now!

( Jenny Summers. The Department of magic. Two days before the Beginning)

The main door of the facility opened. It was hard and heavy.  
It was as thick as a giant sequoia tree.  
The grey concrete door had been made to make sure that nothing was going through if it was closed.  
A tank, a nuke or an alien plasma beam; nothing was getting through. Nothing!  
The iron cables had been attached to its top and were contracting it. The door itself was not able to bend one little bit.  
Whoever had built it, had built it to hold its ground against any enemy that might come across.

The door was making way for a red car which drove inside. Jenny drove the car into her usual parking space.  
She had been listening to music from the radio but now it was the time to turn it off.  
She took her sunglasses off and put them back into a small compartment, in the car.  
She had come to check the animatronics out.  
Apparently, some traumatized fox had caused some hassle the night before.  
Jenny wasn't completely aware of what exactly had taken place.  
She had actually been home when Frank had brought the pink bunny in.  
Jenny had only heard the heavy breathing of the pink bunny and seen black splatters on her fur.  
She was not sure, if she had heard correctly what Frank had told her. This fox had spat on the bunny.  
She was there to form her own opinion about the situation and the fox's state.  
The doctors had put the fox to sleep. She was sleeping peacefully in a locked room.  
Jenny was confused and eager to see the fox herself. She got out of the car and locked it.  
She had a cup coffee in her hand. She drank the rest of the coffee and dropped the cup into a trash can.

She walked right across the underground parking lot and took huge stairs down.  
The stairs were leading even deeper into the underground facility. There were some others in the stairs as well.  
The guards nodded to her politely as she greeted them.  
Jenny had spoken to her colleague earlier. Based on his tone, the situation was extremely dangerous.  
The fox had wounded several guards and the doctor, Jenny had spoken to, had almost gotten his arm chopped off.  
They had restrained the fox and given her an injection which put animatronics to sleep for a long time.

Jenny reached the bottom of the stairs and arrived to the central area which had been a metro station once.  
There was the guard post, from which all the security cameras could be seen.  
Jenny showed the guard her ID card. Then she glanced at the map to see where she was suppose to go.  
The facility was really big and she didn't actually work there.  
All the witches who worked as police officers or firefighters, had to come there sometimes. Witches brought some dangerous threats there.  
Jenny had never liked that place but her father insisted that she tried to work with the staff.

Jenny took the left and then the right and so on. The fox was kept in the room 6B.  
There were some guards outside the room.  
" Go inside, Officer Summers. They're waiting for you", said the guard on the left as he opened the door for her.  
Jenny nodded to him and walked straight in.  
The room was medium-size and circular. There were lots of tables for examining corpses and living patients.  
A doctor was in the middle with a green dingo who seemed worried. Jenny was weirded out by the color.  
" Is she going to be okay? She looks fine to me", sighed the dingo.  
" Her vital signs are stable but her brain seems corrupted", a female doctor told the dingo.  
" We are animatronics! We don't have vital signs", the dingo told her.  
" We know. I only refer to them as vital signs. Witches built the animatronics. We know what we are doing, don't worry", the doctor assured him.

Then they noticed Jenny, walking in.  
" Ah! There you are, Miss Summers. You are late. We thought you'd never show up", the doctor seemed relieved.  
Jenny was not very happy.  
" The station was buzy. We have had lots of petty crimes lately. Mostly violent ones", explained Jenny.  
The doctor didn't really care about her explanation. All that mattered to her was that Jenny had arrived.  
Jenny walked to the table casually.  
She was not capable of expressing her excitement.  
Jenny took a good look at the fox who was lying in front of her eyes.  
The fox was breathing heavily just like the bunny. She was covered in dirty fur. She was mostly white so the stains were easy to spot.  
" Why is she so dirty? Do these animatronics not get washed?", Jenny asked.  
" They do. She had to be forced against the floor and she was rolling on it. You tend to get dirty in a fierce fight", answered the doctor.  
To be honest, she was annoyed by Jenny's question. There were more important things to focus on than the stains.

Jenny did see a lot more than the stains.  
She saw the extended claws and the grin that was on the fox's face.  
" She looks pretty crazy, I'll give you that", Jenny tried the claws.  
" Carrie isn't dangerous! She's sick", the dingo snapped at Jenny.  
" And how is that?", chuckled Jenny.  
She thought animatronics couldn't get ill. The dingo thought for a minute but couldn't find an answer.  
" Her brain is corrupted", the doctor answered for him.  
" This fox has gone through a lot of fear. The fear and pain have left their mark on her", the doctor added.  
" Am I suppose to understand any of that?", frowned Jenny with a sassy look in her eyes.  
The doctor decided to remain calm and tolerate Jenny's attitude.  
" She had a mental breakdown. She couldn't live with the memories of all her friends which are now dead.  
It caused her system to break", the doctor explained it to her.  
" She has friends. Me and the pink bunny. We are her friends. Carrie would never hurt us", the dingo interrupted.

Jenny glanced at him and pondered. She looked at Carrie and her lethal teeth.  
Carrie looked like she was about to rip someone's throat open and eat their insides.  
" What happened to that pink bunny anyway? This fox spat on her but that's all I know", Jenny dug deeper into the case.  
The dingo took his time to explain it all to Jenny.  
At the end of the explanation, Jenny nodded to him.  
" Interesting. She just flipped out", Jenny was astonished.  
The dingo nodded.  
" A mental breakdown can happen anytime. Her system broke. That's what caused her to spit oil.  
Oil is sticky; it got stuck into the bunny's system as well", the doctor did not see anything unnatural in this.  
Jenny was not convinced. She agreed with the dingo; something weird was going on.  
Carrie did not seem depressed or sad. She was angry and full of desire to kill.  
" Carrie was so nice to us. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her attack", the dingo petted Carrie's head.  
" Don't touch her! She might wake up and kill you", the doctor panicked and grabbed the dingo's arm.  
" Carrie won't kill me. She is my friend and I love her", insisted the dingo.  
" You saw her attack. She isn't well", said the doctor.

Jenny thought about that sentence for a minute. Carrie wasn't well.  
" Hey. What was it that she said?", Jenny pondered out loud.  
" She said that she wanted to vomit and then she did", the dingo reminded her.  
Jenny thought about Carrie vomiting.  
" Can you remember anything else that was weird? Carrie's expression. The vomit. The way she threw up", Jenny listed.  
The dingo scratched his chin and thought at the same time.  
" I remember the vomit. It made a puddle on the floor. It wasn't behaving like oil. It seemed..sentient", the dingo got scared.  
Even the memory of it creeped him out.  
" Sentient? What do you mean?", Jenny's eyes widened.  
The dingo didn't want to answer but he wanted to save Carrie as well.  
" It crawled towards me and the pink bunny. There was something living inside it.  
The oil was trying to take a form of some sorts. I could hear bubbles inside it too", explained the dingo.

Jenny grabbed the edge of the table and took a deep breath. She seemed to be panicking.  
" Jenny? You alright?", the doctor asked her, worried.  
Jenny had heard that story before.  
" Sorry. I need to go outside the room for a minute", she exclaimed and ran out of the room.

Jenny didn't go very far. She simply went to the nearest phone to call a friend of hers.  
The facility was deep underground and mobile phones didn't work.  
She was glad they had installed those telephone stations.  
This was a life and death situation.  
If she was correct, this was not the first time this black goo had been seen.  
Jenny grabbed the phone and called her friend who was at the police station.  
" Come on! You have to answer, Holly", Jenny whispered as the phone was ringing.  
What a relief! The phone was answered.  
" Hello!", a female voice greeted.  
" Holly! It's me, Jenny", she shouted to the phone.  
" Jenny. Why are you shouting? My ears almost broke", Holly's ears hurt.  
" I'm sorry. Look, Holly. Are you at the computer?", asked Jenny.  
" I sure am. What do you desire to know, homie?", Holly answered.  
" Can you check the file of the case 46?", Jenny requested.  
Holly dug into the case files and found what Jenny was looking for.  
" This guy? He was found from a highway", Holly scanned the file.  
" Yea, that's the one! Does it have any records of reviewing the witnesses?", asked Jenny.  
Holly clicked a few buttons on the keyboard and found them.  
" Found them", she exclaimed in a serious tone.  
" Does it have anything about the victim vomiting?", Jenny asked in fear.  
She had checked that case out but she wasn't sure if she was remembering it correctly.  
" The victim was vomiting black goo as this eyewitness approached him. He describes the goo as being sentient", Holly read the text with shock.  
" Thank you, Holly. You're a miracle", Jenny thanked her.  
" What are you doing, Jenny? You sound very shocked. Is this important?", Holly tried to make some sense of the situation.  
" I'll tell you once I get back. Bye!", Jenny told her and hung up.

She couldn't believe it. Jenny had wished that she was wrong. Turns out she wasn't.  
The shock and terror slid across her spine. If that didn't prove something was off, then nothing would.  
Jenny went back into the room and the doctor as well as the dingo were there waiting for her.  
" Have you relaxed?", the dingo asked.  
" I wasn't freaking out", answered Jenny.  
She glanced at the doctor.  
" Just thinking, you wouldn't happen to have taken a sample of that goo", Jenny asked her.  
The doctor seemed weirded out.  
" It was just oil. Why would we take a sample of that? And the floor was cleaned. We don't have any left", the doctor shook her head and shrugged.  
" Damn. It could have given us a clue. I need to take a look at this black goo. I want to see if it truly is alive", Jenny cursed.

The dingo looked at Carrie and got an idea.  
" We could open her up. See if there's any goo left inside her", he suggested.  
The doctor disagreed.  
" No! No way! If she wakes up while she is opened up, it will cause her to flip out even more", she informed them.  
The dingo was afraid of it. But it was the only way to figure out what was wrong with Carrie.  
" We need to take that risk. I want to solve this mystery. Carrie would want it too if she was in my place", the dingo nodded with a determined expression on his face.  
The doctor agreed to help him and Jenny.  
They started working on Carrie and slowly opened her face plates.

While operating, Jenny spoke with the dingo.  
" She must be important to you. Did you come from the same pizzeria?", asked Jenny.  
" No, we didn't. We are just friends. I don't even remember my pizzeria", the dingo said sadly.  
" You don't? Was it that bad?", Jenny chuckled.  
" Not actually. Fredbear messed with our minds to cause amnesia", the dingo explained to her.  
" Why?", Jenny frowned.  
The dingo sighed.  
" We needed to put away the bad memories and devote ourselves to the cause. Kill all humans", the dingo told her.  
" Wow. Do seriously none of you remember anything?", Jenny was astonished.  
" No. It depends on the animatronic, how much memories he looses. I lost everything.  
The pink bunny lost some memories. She still remembers her origin at least", the dingo corrected.  
" I get it. That's why you refer to her as the pink bunny, even though she is your friend", Jenny got the idea.  
" True. We can't remember our names. We didn't bother to make new ones. Not that we needed them really.  
We called each other friends and buddies and the superiors called us slaves or didn't bother to call us anything at all", the dingo nodded.  
" Carrie seems to know her name", Jenny pointed out.  
" Fredbear was a sadistic monster. He didn't do anything to Carrie even though she begged for him to wipe her memory.  
According to him, it gave her strength", the dingo shivered in disgust.  
" He told her, it was going to make her remember to trust nobody. He thought she was going to fight to the death", the dingo added after getting over the disgust.  
" You hate Fredbear. Good to know. Makes helping you easier", Jenny smiled a bit.

At that second, she got through Carrie's inner plates and saw her wiring.

" Why? Did you even know Fred?", the dingo asked her.  
" Not really", answered Jenny.  
" He murdered my cousin. That bear stabbed him in the back like a true coward", Jenny explained to him.  
" Sorry to hear. Please don't hate us for it. We aren't evil. We had just lost our way and started to follow an inspiring leader", the dingo pleaded.  
" Why would I be angry at you? You didn't kill my cousin. Fredbear did", Jenny was a little bit shocked.  
The dingo sighed.  
" Fredbear and Springlock would have never gotten to join the Legends if we hadn't been there for him.  
Technically, the death of your cousin was our fault", answered the dingo.  
Jenny shook her head.  
" No, it wasn't. If I do a mistake and it ends up killing Carrie, you won't be mad at me. It was an accident more or less", Jenny told him.  
" That's true but I would prefer if Carrie remained alive", the dingo did not want to think about what they were doing.  
" I've got this", Jenny assured him.

They had to stop talking because they needed to focus.  
Jenny had reached the core and looked around in there.  
The core was still working and everything seemed to be in order as well.  
Jenny cursed in her mind. There seemed to be no goo left.  
The wires had not been cut and the core plates were unharmed.  
Carrie was open but still asleep. Perfect.  
If only Jenny could find some goo, at least a drop or a few.  
" Can you find any goo? Is it all gone? Can we wake Carrie up safely?", the dingo whispered to Jenny's ear.  
" I wouldn't recommend that", the doctor told him.

Jenny grunted in frustration. This was impossible.  
There was no way the goo could have just appeared out of thin air and vanished.  
She searched the outer levels of Carrie's system. There were some broken wires and damaged plates.  
All those had been caused by Carrie herself.  
Some plates had broken during Carrie and the pink bunny's fight. The rest had been caused by the witches who had stunned her.  
There was no damage from before.

At this point, it was clear that Carrie had not broken down. Her system was fine despite the damaged plates and wires.  
Jenny grunted again and glanced at the dingo sadly.  
" I can't find any goo. It's like it just vanished", she sighed.  
" How about the damages? Are they great?", the doctor moved forward.  
She was more interested in the damage dealt to Carrie's system by the mental breakdown.  
" This is impossible", the doctor gasped in shock as she looked inside.  
" Do you believe me now? Carrie's system is not damaged", the dingo asked her.  
" Yea. I believe you", the doctor told him slowly.  
" What the heck is wrong with her then? We don't have goo. We don't have anything. We have no clues", Jenny got angry.

This was not a small incident. It was a new phenomenon, like of which no one had ever seen.  
That's the only thing Jenny could describe it as. A phenomenon.  
It scared her.  
Her witch blood was telling her to go home and lock the doors. It was screaming it into her ear.  
" This has to be a nightmare", she muttered to herself.  
The dingo placed his face near Carrie's and kissed her cheek.  
" Sorry, Carrie. I love you", he told her as his ears drooped.

" Wait a second", the doctor shouted quickly.  
Jenny and the dingo looked at her. She had gotten their attention.  
" Maybe we are looking for the wrong thing", she thought out loud.  
She glanced at them.  
" Perhaps the secret is simply out of our sight. We could try going inside her head", the doctor suggested.  
The dingo did not like the idea.  
" I don't want her brain to get actually damaged", the dingo shook his head.  
" No, not like that. Let's call in Carrie's psychologist. She can go into her mind", corrected the doctor.

And that's what they did. They told the guards to go and get her.  
They brought the woman inside.  
" I hope this is urgent because my day was about to end", she said as she came in.  
" It's about Carrie", the dingo told her.  
" Well..in that case. Okay! What do I have to do?", the psychologist was ready.  
" You need to check if her mind is alright. But be careful", Jenny informed her.  
" I always am", the woman nodded.  
She placed her palms on the sides of Carrie's snout.  
Carrie had been put back together while they had been waiting for the psychologist.  
Her eyes turned blue and the pupils diminished. She went into a trance of some sorts.  
She was a powerful telepath.  
She did not only break into Carrie's mind, she united with it. The energy which floated through Carrie, was as fast as a rapid.

It was a sign of stress and fear. It was nothing new.  
Carrie had to be calmed down. She had to find something that was out of order.  
Then she found it.  
Carrie was drowning in darkness. Her psychologist got worried. She had checked Carrie before the incident and she had been fine.  
What had happened? She was all broken inside.  
There may not have been black goo in Carrie's system but her mind was full of it.  
It was a never ending fountain of evil which was empowered by Carrie's fear and tearful past.  
There was no hope in that corrupted mind. The psychologist realized that she was doomed.  
Uniting with the mind had not been such a good idea. She was getting tangled in the web of oil.  
There was something in it. There were dozens of arms grabbing onto her.  
" Help! Help us! Or die!", the voices were shouting at her.  
Her mind was being sucked into the eternal darkness.  
" Get off me!", the woman shouted.  
Her mind was too strong for them.  
She was confident and there was family waiting for her back home.  
They were not going to take her. She gasped and realized she was in her own mind.

" What happened to you?", the dingo was in front of her face.  
She realized that she had gotten out and ran towards the door in a hurry.  
" Wait! What did you see?", asked Jenny.  
" I saw the end", the woman told her and opened the door.  
" Help us with this then. Don't go! We need you", Jenny tried to get her to stay.  
" No, Miss Summers! You need a miracle.  
You need to pray for the God to save you even if it is pointless", the psychologist shook her head and closed the door behind her.  
That was all that they heard her say.  
She left the facility and Jenny was left without answers.  
They didn't know what had scared the woman out of her mind. The danger was right on top of them.  
The worst part was that the psychologist had not seen the end.  
She had seen the Beginning.

Farewell: In the next chapter: Storm Jr. and her nightmares.  
I was suppose to make this part short and cover Storm Jr. in this chapter but the plan failed.  
Let's move on and tell the world: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	6. A dead warning

Greeting: Well...hello! The ones who read this can't turn back anymore.  
They can't escape the nightmare which is told in this chapter. Cause that's what's happening.  
Storm Jr., here we come.  
Enjoy, everybody!

( Freddy's. 9 PM. The main hall. Two days before the Beginning)

The time of day had come to calm and lie down.  
The children had left the pizzeria and were going to come back the next day. It was always sad to know that their day was over.  
Freddy was eating some pizza with Bonnie and they giggled together, telling jokes.  
Bonnie put her guitar away and snuggled Freddy.  
Chica went to Felix and asked him to come sleep with her.  
Foxy and his family climbed aboard their pirate ship and went to sleep as well.  
Unlike Fang, Foxy didn't have a blanket to share with his family. Vixey and Crystal didn't mind at all though.  
Foxy kissed them. Crystal on the forehead and Vixey on the lips.  
" Good night, my babies", he told Vixey and Crystal.  
And so, the pirate foxes joined the sandman on his journey across the world.  
Fang, Storm and Willa went to their bed and lay down.  
The Toy animatronics went to their small room and decided to play a board game before going to sleep.  
They had cleaned their room up and it was tidy for once. The pizzeria around them was a mess nonetheless.  
The tables had to be cleaned up and all the bubblegums had to be rubbed off the undersides of the tables.  
Only most animatronics went to sleep right then. Storm Jr. had promised to clean the place up in the evening.  
She had sworn it in front of Mike who was responsible for cleaning the place up.

And there Storm Jr. was, wiping tables with a wet towel.  
She didn't seem tired or bored. She was dancing in place and humming a song.  
Mr. Fazbear walked past her on his way to the front door.  
" This evening was pain. Are you sure you aren't too exhausted to do this now?", he asked Storm Jr.  
She smiled at him happily.  
" Yes, I am sure. I don't feel like sleeping just yet", Storm Jr. nodded to him.  
" Are you too energized or too scared to sleep?", frowned Mr. Fazbear and peered at her.  
" I don't know what you mean by that, Mr. Fazbear", Storm Jr. told him.  
Mr. Fazbear crossed his arms and looked into her eyes.  
" Fang has told me about your nightly adventures in the land of horrors. Do they scare you?", he asked.  
" They're just nightmares. They're not real", chuckled Storm Jr.  
" So you are alright then?", Mr. Fazbear wondered.  
" I couldn't feel better", she insisted.  
Mr. Fazbear nodded a little and walked to the front door.  
" See you tomorrow", Mr. Fazbear farewelled her.  
Storm Jr. waved at him as he walked out.  
Usually Mr. Fazbear would have gone home a lot earlier but he had had work to do.  
Customers had been complaining about the arcade machines not working properly. Mr. Fazbear had been there with Mike.  
Based on Mr. Fazbear's expression, they had been unsuccessful in fixing them.

After, completing her job, Storm Jr. moved on to cleaning up the Arcade palace.  
She glanced at the old, broken arcade machines and saw static in them.  
It creeped her out.  
It reminded her of something. The machines were creepy and terrifying in a way.  
The static in them looked like a mass of messed up faces, screaming to get out and feed.  
Even the machines themselves seemed hungry for animatronic metal. They were like metal-eating monsters.  
Three pairs of razor sharp teeth appeared in front of Storm Jr.'s vision. She jumped back and shook her head.  
It was a simple flashback, nothing more.  
Storm Jr. couldn't look at the arcade machines any longer. She cleaned the tables near the arcade machines as fast as she could.  
After that, she moved next to the stage and began to clean up the loge. It was tiring.

After she had done that as well and was ready to go back to her family, Mangle came out of the Kids' cove with Springtrap.  
They had gone there to do something which Storm Jr. didn't know anything about.  
" Hi, guys. Going to sleep?", Storm Jr. smiled at them.  
" Definitely. Toy bonnie is gonna tell us a story and we'll play board games. Do you wanna join us?", Mangle asked politely.  
Storm Jr. couldn't say no. She was going to go to the Circle after that.  
Storm wasn't going to get a heart attack if Storm Jr. was away for a little while.  
They took her to their room where the Toys and Golden freddy were watching news.  
Their eyes were wide and Toy bonnie seemed excited.  
Springtrap glanced at the TV.  
Storm Jr. on the other hand was astonished that the Toy animatronic had a television. The Toys seemed to get all sorts of luxuries.  
" What's on TV?", Mangle asked them.  
" The weather is gonna get harsh, dude", told Toy freddy.  
Springtrap, Storm Jr. and Mangle sat down next to the others and checked the news out.

" What we see right here is a hurricane, like of which has not been seen in centuries", the woman on TV told them.  
It, if something, looked like a monster. It could easily swallow Iceland and at least half of Europe. The digital map was going crazy.  
It could have wiped the United states and Canada off the face of the earth.  
" It's so big", Storm Jr. was shocked.  
" That is terrifying", Springtrap's voice broke in fear.  
Golden freddy hugged him.  
" Don't worry, Springtrap. They already said it's going to miss us", he comforted Springtrap and kissed him.  
Springtrap was relieved, his expression became calm.  
" Thank goodness", Toy bonnie nodded to him.  
Storm Jr. felt weird. The hurricane was not going to stop.  
How could anything stop it? It was wind but it was capable of devouring the world.  
It was death... She shook her head to clear it.  
" What is wrong with me?", thought Storm Jr.  
" If that thing was actually heading towards us, it would lead to the end of the world", Springtrap looked at the picture.  
" This harsh phenomenon will cause high waves at the south coast of Florida and New york.  
Authorities demand that people stay indoors if possible", the woman told the animatronics.  
" I have an idea", Toy bonnie said happily.  
" Maybe I could tell a story about this", she suggested.  
Golden freddy didn't agree.  
" I'd hate to ruin your evening but Springtrap is afraid of it. Look at him, Toy bonnie", Golden freddy told her.  
Springtrap was terrified. Toy bonnie was still unable to understand why Springtrap was such a wuss.  
He had been tortured by a maniac for years and he was still afraid of a tiny hurricane. But, even if he was a wuss, she didn't want to upset him.

She agreed not to tell a story about a hurricane.  
Springtrap would have wanted to hear a nice, happy story about kittens and puppies.  
Toy bonnie was not going to tell that either. It was no fun.  
She told them an exciting story but not a scary one even though she would have wanted to.  
They put the lights out and Toy bonnie grabbed a flashlight. She shined the light at her face and it looked scary.  
Her story was meant to give at least some cold chills to the ones listening to it.  
Toy bonnie knew what Springtrap liked and made up a cute scene as well.  
Storm Jr. enjoyed the story and slowly all the thoughts about hurricanes and disasters faded away.  
Above all, they had fun and after an hour it was time for Storm Jr. to go to bed.  
She was sure that she wouldn't have a nightmare this time. Storm Jr. didn't want to admit it but she was really scared of going to sleep.  
Crystal, for instance, was always willing to lie down between her parents and snuggle Vixey's soft side.

Storm Jr. had never been into sleeping. But after the first nightmare, she hadn't wanted to go to sleep anymore.  
She could have stayed awake but it could have gotten very boring after a while.  
Sleeping helped her pass time.  
Storm Jr. had two choices. It was either the nightmares or boredom.  
She chose the nightmares because even if they were horrible, she wanted to see more.  
There was something in them. A meaning perhaps. A story or a warning.  
Leslie was in most of them but still she felt as if they weren't just that.  
Everyone presumed that the nightmares were consequences of her trauma.  
Storm Jr. didn't want to argue with them but she couldn't help but feel that they were wrong.  
She had gone through Leslie's death many times in her mind. Storm Jr. was afraid of the nightmares but not due to them being scary.  
She was afraid because the nightmares were trying to tell her something. Of course Storm Jr. had no way of being sure about it.

She went through her nightmares as she was making her way to the Circle.  
Storm Jr. couldn't remember every single one of them. She wasn't able to watch them again like a movie.  
There was something about kids and their parents.  
The parents kill their children by saving them!  
Storm Jr. shook her head. That thought made no sense. How can you kill something by saving it?  
That's absolutely ridiculous! Maybe she was remebering it wrong.  
But Storm Jr. was sure that's how it went. Beware of Eclipse, the traitor of worlds!  
That was another scary thing which she remembered.  
Was Eclipse a traitor?  
How could she even consider such a thing. Poor Eclipse whose mother had been brutally murdered right in front of him.  
Eclipse who had fought his way back into the light.  
Luna had called him a trooper.  
Eclipse was a loyal warrior and a good friend. He could never betray his friends, not to even mention entire worlds.  
There were no explanations for any of those sentences. The nightmares were spitting vague information at her.  
That was the scariest part of the nights. That time was upon her once again.

Storm Jr. arrived at the Circle around 10 PM and lay down next to Willa.  
Storm was on her other side this time. Willa had wanted to sleep next to Fang that night.  
Storm Jr. went under the blanket and Storm tilted her head towards her.  
" Good thing you came. I was about to get worried there for a second", Storm whispered into Storm Jr.'s ear.  
" Toy bonnie wanted to tell me a story", Storm Jr. whispered to her mother.  
Storm kissed her on the nose and nodded, smiling.  
" Good night, mom", said Storm Jr.  
" Good night, sweetheart. Love you", Storm replied.  
Storm Jr. was in good hands. Storm's comforting arms might help her sleep.  
Storm had come to her so many times when she had been stuck in the repairing room.  
Storm's hands, which were wrapped around her, were a sign of safety. Storm Jr. was hopeful even if it might have been pointless.  
Even before entering sleep mode, Storm Jr. was completely aware that the nightmares would get her.  
No matter where she was or who she was sleeping with, the nightmares would always find her and sink into her traumatized mind.

( After four hours. Storm Jr. in her sleep)

There was nothing like a good deep sleep. Storm Jr. was in a place that seemed like heaven.  
She was not dreaming. That was her own heaven.  
A state, in which she was sleeping but not dreaming. It was absolute peace and tranquility.  
Storm Jr.'s body was still being used by Willa as a stuffed animal.  
Usually, that's where Storm was.  
Willa had learned to seek warmth from her left side. Storm Jr. was very warm and moved about as much as a real stuffed animal.  
The lack of movement was due to Storm Jr.'s mind being lost in the feather ocean.  
Storm Jr. was not thinking about anything.  
Then an idea popped into her mind. She heard something. Storm Jr. heard birds sing on the vast sky.  
The peace was gone but it didn't matter. The birds were nice as well.  
" Hello, pretty friends", Storm Jr. said, lying on the ground.  
She was covered in hay which grew taller than corn. The stems had fallen on her.  
Storm Jr. opened her eyes and got up.  
A small, red bird landed on her hand and lay down. Storm Jr. giggled because the bird was poking her hand with its beak.  
It tickled Storm Jr.  
" Aren't you a cute one?", Storm Jr. petted it.  
The bird left and Storm Jr. waved at it.  
The beautiul crow soared though the sky. Storm Jr. frowned. She was pretty sure it had been a red bird.  
A small one, not a big crow.  
But it was in fact a crow, like one of Scarlett's crows.

Storm Jr. walked through the hay and the birds were flying around her curiously.  
They had never seen an anthropomorphic wolf walking around on the field.  
Storm Jr. had sharp teeth which she used to smile at the birds. The teeth should have freaked them out but they didn't.  
" I'm a wolf. Do you know what a wolf is, little one?", Storm Jr. asked a bird that landed on her snout.  
The birds followed her around the field and Storm Jr. played with them.  
She would have wanted some company, perhaps Eclipse and Shadow.  
Storm Jr.'s wish seemed to be heard by someone.

She peered at the horizon and saw the gravestones. There were animatronics on the stone platform.  
She decided to go say hello.  
Storm Jr. ran towards them with no fear in her eyes.  
She was like a carefree fly, flying right into a web of some hungry spider.  
She was happy to be there and her friends were waiting for her on the platform.  
Storm Jr. saw them on their knees. They were staring at Leslie's grave.  
She decided to slow down a bit. They didn't come to the graves often so that was a special moment for them.

There was Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Felix, Foxy, Crystal, Eclipse and Storm.  
They hadn't noticed Storm Jr. just yet. She looked at the ground and her ears drooped as the sun was blocked by clouds.  
She didn't want to be happy while the others were grieving.  
Storm Jr. saw the hay get crushed beneath her feet. She frowned at the sight.  
The hay was different. It wasn't nice and yellow like grass should have been. It was rather gray and Storm Jr. wouldn't have made bread out of that.  
Had it always been like that?  
Storm Jr. wasn't a fan of that.  
First, the bird had become a grow and now this. Did she have something wrong with her eyes?  
If that was true, her ears had something wrong with them as well. Storm Jr. couldn't hear birds anymore.  
She could hear the soft sobbing of her friends. Storm Jr.'s feet hit the platform.  
She was relieved that it hadn't changed.  
Storm Jr. looked up at her friends.  
" Hi, guys", greeted Storm Jr. joylessly.

She waited for them to answer. Bonnie and Chica glanced at her.  
" At least a hello would be nice", Storm Jr. told them due to them not answering.  
Bonnie looked away but Chica stood up.  
" Why did you come here?", Chica asked her.  
Storm Jr. found that weird and rude.  
" I came here to grieve with you. It hurts less if you share your grieve with friends. I found that out in the basement", Storm Jr. told Chica.  
Chica responded by shaking her head. Small tears were falling down her cheeks.  
Chica was dirty and her eyes were not looking straight. She looked like a corpse more than anything.  
" You should leave us. Go away, we don't need you here", Chica said silently.  
Storm Jr. saw Chica turn around and kneel again. She had some moss on her back. It had rusted Chica's back and penetrated the skin.  
Now Storm Jr. began to look at the others as well. They had moss on them too.  
What had happened to them?  
" I'm not leaving", said Storm Jr. with a determined voice.  
" I won't leave you here", she added.

Chica and the others heard her and began to turn their heads. Storm Jr. saw the rotten side of Eclipse's face.  
His teeth were missing and the nose was messed up. Bonnie's face was covered in dirt and blood.  
Chica's left eye was missing and her face was just an endoskeleton head peeking out of the broken chicken animatronic head piece.  
The front side of Chica's head was gone. She looked like Bonnie after Toy chica had ripped her face off.  
Storm Jr. looked at her messed up friends. She looked around in fear and saw the empty field, full of rotten hay.  
It was a desolate land where nothing grew. Only grows were flying around, eating all sorts of rotten things.  
Storm Jr. would have wanted to scream but her mouth was paralysed by fear. The animatronics walked towards her.  
" You must leave! We are dead! We are all dead! We belong here, you don't!", Chica's endoskeleton head shouted at her.  
Storm Jr. fell to the ground and crawled backwards. The rotting hay stained her legs and tail.  
The whole field had a stink of rotting corpses and blood all over it.  
Storm Jr. tried to crawl further but she got stuck.  
The grass hay itself around her legs. Storm Jr. tried to break free but it was pointless.

" We are all dead because of you. Because you didn't listen to us", a grim voice said behind the other animatronics.  
Storm Jr. gasped in fear as a corpse climbed out of Leslie's grave. Leslie's arms had flesh around them no longer.  
The right side of his face was covered in flesh but the rest was just a skeleton.  
He crawled out of it like a spider.  
" You murdered us so we'll slaughter you", said Luna who had appeared behind Eclipse.  
" No! No! Let me go!", Storm Jr. pushed the scream out of her mouth.  
The animatronics laughed at her and black goo burst out of their mouths.  
" See. She doesn't listen. She just screams all night long", Chica told the others.  
The corpse of Leslie started crawling towards Storm Jr. at high speed. Storm Jr. managed to break free at the same time.  
She got up and began to run. That thing was fast and it was gaining.  
" Help! Somebody help!", Storm Jr. begged on the empty field.  
" Listen! Listen! Listen!", a voice was screaming in her head.  
Storm Jr. recognized it to be Ornica.  
" Listen to us!", Ornica told her.  
" Listen?", Storm Jr. thought.  
Everyone had been screaming that word at her face.

Storm Jr. remembered how she had been thinking about the nightmares and the warnings which they contained.  
Storm Jr. realized that all of this was another nightmare.  
" What do I have to listen to?", asked Storm Jr. out loud.  
She glanced behind her and saw Leslie gaining. Storm Jr. heard something in her head.  
" You..must..hear them..out", Ornica's moaning voice said in her head.  
The voice was changing.  
Storm Jr. had just heard it when Leslie tackled her to the ground.  
" Let me go!", Storm Jr. screamed in fear.  
Leslie yanked her head around and forced Storm Jr. to look into his eyes.  
As all hope was gone, Storm Jr. heard the voice of her beloved mother.  
" Shh, Storm Jr. It's just a nightmare. Calm down, my baby girl. Nightmares can't hurt you", Storm's comforting voice told her.  
Storm had woken up and was trying to ease Storm Jr.'s pain.  
" Nightmares can't hurt me", Storm Jr. repeated.  
At that moment, Storm Jr. gasped.  
" Mom. Don't end the nightmare. I know what I have to do", Storm Jr. spoke out loud, wishing that she was actually talking in real life as well.  
Storm Jr. was not afraid anymore.  
She looked deep into Leslie's burning eyes.  
" What do you want?", she asked him.  
" We want all of you dead", Leslie said and bit Storm Jr.  
She kicked him and got up quickly. Storm Jr. had to focus on everything.  
In her dreams, everything was a potential clue.  
" Who are you?", Storm Jr. asked then.  
" We are dead, like we said. We are dead and we hurt the living. We hurt you", Leslie laughed maniacally.  
Storm Jr. hoped she would be able to remember all of that. Leslie jumped and grabbed her by the neck.  
" I am listening to you! Tell me what you wanted me to know", Storm Jr. insisted.  
The corpse started shaking.  
" Fear is danger. Fear kills and turns you into one of us. You must..", Leslie's voice broke.  
" What?", Storm Jr. felt that the dream was about to end.  
" You must stay indoors! Otherwise, we'll all die immediately", Leslie screamed his last piece of advice and spat all the black goo right into Storm Jr.'s face.

She gasped for breath and rose from the bed.  
" Storm Jr.? Are you okay?", Willa asked her.  
Storm Jr. looked around and saw her family staring at her.  
At the Pirate cove, Foxy, Vixey and Crystal had woken up as well.

The nightmare was over for now.  
Storm Jr. was safely with her living friends and family again. This one had been way different than the rest.  
Storm Jr. had not understood anything that Leslie had told her but this was a step forward.  
For the first time, Storm Jr. could remember everything that happened in the nightmare.

Farewell: Whoa!  
More information? Yep. Don't worry, guys.  
I can assure you that not everything Leslie said was too important and everything that was will make sense in the future.  
Goodbye, my beautiful readers and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE


	7. New acquaintances

Greeting: Hi, guys. I think it's time to move on. I really wish I haven't forgotten anything that was suppose to happen.  
If I remember something, it's not too late to make a chapter about it. Enjoy!

( The pink bunny. In an unfamiliar room. 23 hours to the Beginning)

The black ceiling loomed above her head.  
The pink bunny had no bearings whatsoever. She had lost them a long time ago.  
The ceiling was moving left and right.  
The pink bunny thought it was the starless midnight sky.  
Her head felt as if it was melting. She imagined her ears fall off and make a puddle on the floor.  
Her head might as well have been made out of mashed potatoes.  
Her mind was almost nonexistent at the moment and it seemed like someone had crushed her head beneath their feet.  
If someone else had been in the room, they would have seen how the bunny's eyes were rolling around her eyeballs.

She was lying on a bed, surprising as it may seem. Frank had not wanted to strap her onto a table.  
He was no doctor.  
The pink bunny deserved something more comfortable than a hard table.  
Her pillow was meant for someone younger and smaller than her. The pillow was pink like her fur and there were pictures of sheep and wolves on it.  
By all accounts, the pillow had once belonged to a young girl who had grown up since.  
Jenny's pillow was quite small but fluffy.  
Without it, the pink bunny's head would have been facing a wall and not the ceiling.  
Her body was completely limp.  
Usually, oil was nice in an animatronic but not this time. That black goo was not good for her system. After all, it was not oil to begin with.  
The injection which had put her to sleep, was also causing paralysis.  
It was starting to wear off and the pink bunny was slowly waking up.

" Wakey, wakey. Time to get up", a cute, giggly voice said to her.  
The pink bunny couldn't say or even think about an answer. She was floating somewhere between heaven and earth.  
" I like sandwiches and cloud meat. Especially with my best body parts", the pink bunny sang like a lunatic.  
She wiggled her head left and right. It wasn't healthy.  
" I'm coming, Lord Vader", she said in a happy tone and rolled off the bed.  
The big bunny hit the floor and made a loud thump. Her face was on the ground and so were her knees.  
She had somehow managed to push her bottom to the air. It was reaching for the ceiling.  
Then the pink bunny flipped over, closed her eyes and extended her limbs.  
The crazyness seemed to be over after that. She was lying there for a second.  
Nobody seemed to have heard the thump. No one opened the door and came in.  
She was there for about five minutes until her eyes opened again.  
" Good morning, babe. Did my little sleepy head have a good night?", a female voice asked in baby talk.  
The pink bunny's vision started to widen. She realized that the starless sky was actually a ceiling that wasn't moving.  
Her head was not melting nor made out of mashed potatoes.  
The pink bunny looked around the room and saw that it was day outside. The curtains had been shut and the room looked yellow.  
Her head was not completely clear yet. She still couldn't remember what had happened and where the heck she was.

She tried to grab the edge of the bed to get up.  
The pink bunny began to panic at first.  
" Why can't I get up? Where am I?", thought the pink bunny.  
The voices did not answer anything. They were silent but she could hear quiet laughing and giggling in her head.  
The pink bunny did her best to turn around and stand up. It was like her legs didn't want to obey her.  
" Come on. I can do it. I can get out of here", the pink bunny told herself.  
She waved to her left and then used the momentum to flip around.  
She got up using her arms.  
The pink bunny stood up as slowly as she could. She almost thought that she had done it successfully when her legs failed and she fell back to the floor.  
" Damn it! My legs aren't strong enough", the pink bunny cursed.  
" Then crawl like a dog", a voice told her.  
The pink bunny had heard it just barely but she got scared. That voice was almost too familiar.  
It was only missing the sound of a whip hitting a crying slave.  
Springlock's tone and voice were too grim to be mixed up with anything else.

The pink bunny had no other choice than to crawl.  
She used her elbows to move towards a door.  
There were three doors in the room. She chose the one that was between the two others.  
Her elbows hurt and she was exhausted.  
It took almost a minute to get to the door.  
When she got there, she realized that the knob was too high for her.  
" Oh no! I crawled all the way just to stop here", she lay down to the floor.  
" Why? Oh why?", whimpered the pink bunny.  
" Look at this poor baby. She can't even walk yet. What a failure", a giggly voice mocked her.  
" Shut up", the pink bunny told it.  
It was the voice of blue bunny's sister.  
" Or what? Are you gonna kill me? I'm already dead", the yellow bunny mocked.  
" We all are. And it's so much more fun than being alive", Springlock told the pink bunny.  
" Why are you with her, sweetie? She killed you", the pink bunny asked the yellow bunny.  
" She did. She tortured me and ripped my tongue out of my mouth. I don't care. It matters no more", the yellow bunny's tone changed.  
" You don't care? She had done that to so many others. She is a murderer", the pink bunny shouted to the voice.  
" And you aren't?", asked Springlock.  
" Remember the children? Remember how they screamed as you broke their necks?", Springlock added.  
" Get out of my head!", the pink bunny shouted as the pictures flew across her vision.  
" That's who you are. Deep within, you love killing humans, especially children", the yellow bunny whispered right to her left ear.

The pink bunny glanced at her left side, gasping, but saw no one.  
" I'm not a killer, sweetie. I never wanted to hurt children. I love kids", the pink bunny started to sob.  
" Then why are you holding that knife?", asked Springlock.  
The pink bunny glanced at her right hand and saw a knife. Her fingers had tightened around the knife which was sharp and lethal.  
" Stand up. You can stand up if you are ready to kill for us", Springlock told her.  
The pink bunny stood up like in a hypnotic state. She raised the knife and looked at it.  
" Good girl. You are a very good girl", Springlock told her.  
She could feel Springlock's hand pat her head.  
" Now go, dear", the yellow bunny ordered.  
" Go find a man who's in this apartment. Kill him. Slit his throat open", she added.  
" Watch him die a horrible death. Then open up his stomach, eat his insides. Devour him", Springlock said delightedly.

The pink bunny opened the door in front of her and stepped outside.  
She was looking straight forward and her hand was ready to strike. The knife was glinting in the light of the sun.  
The pink bunny saw her victim with her mind's eye.  
An ignorant man ready to get stabbed in the back. The pink bunny was thinking about all the horrible and cruel things she would do to him.  
" That's a good and obedient girl. Go to the kitchen. He's in there, waiting for you", the yellow bunny whispered.  
Springlock and the yellow bunny's voices were stuck in her head and she couldn't get rid of them.  
Her free will had vanished with her ability to talk.  
The pink bunny took the right and stopped suddenly.

She saw him, a man facing away. He did not seem to know anything about her.  
The kitchen was mostly grey and the floor was white. There was a table on the right and a worksurface on the left.  
Frank was making salad for himself. He was mostly a vegetarian and the salad was delicious.  
Frank was unaware of the death, getting closer to him.  
The pink bunny raised her knife and got ready to charge at him.  
" Do it. Make us proud. It will all be over soon, very soon", giggled Springlock.  
The pink bunny didn't want to do it but she had no other choice.  
" I...not..hurt you", Carrie's stuttering voice echoed inside the pink bunny.  
She knew she should have been terrified but she wasn't. All she could do was obey and kill an innocent man.  
The pink bunny grabbed the knife with her both hands and got ready to run.  
Frank was cutting lettuce with a smaller knife. He could not see or hear the threat that was going to kill him in a few seconds.

Suddenly, Frank's eyes turned blue as he saw a vicious animatronic in his mind.  
The pink bunny charged at him and aimed for the spine.  
Frank turned around at the last moment. He dodged to the left and the knife stabbed the side of the worksurface.  
It got stuck for a second and Frank grabbed it.  
The pink bunny and Frank were fighting over the knife for a second.  
Frank was on the left side of the knife and the pink bunny was on the right side.  
" Grab the second knife, you dumb idiot!", Springlock screamed in the pink bunny's head.  
The pink bunny glanced at the cutting board. Frank had left the knife there.  
She reached for it with her right hand.  
She grabbed it and swung it at Frank who groaned. The knife left a long cut.  
Blood was dripping down his side. Frank stumbled a bit and the pink bunny grabbed the first knife as well.  
Frank realized that he was in real danger. The pink bunny started flinging the knives all over the place.  
She was getting closer to Frank.  
" Do it, babe! Do it! Slaughter him!", the yellow bunny shouted, sounding like she had an orgasm.  
The pink bunny was smiling and the ecstasy of murder had made her go nearly insane.  
She charged at Frank and swung the knives left and right.  
Frank bent backwards and dodged the knives.  
He was old but in real danger he remembered how to fight properly. He slid between the bunny's legs and twisted them backwards.  
The pink bunny lost her balance and fell to the ground, moaning in pain.  
" It's just pain! Get up! Kill!", Springlock and the yellow bunny were shouting in her head.  
" I can't! I can't!", the pink bunny spat the words out of her mouth.  
Frank had gotten up and was confused.  
" I can't fight! Don't make me!", the pink bunny sobbed.  
" Stop crying and get up! Get up or we'll tear your damn head off!", Springlock and the yellow bunny's voice fused together.  
The pink bunny was crying like a baby on the floor. She was holding her broken legs which hurt a lot.

Frank knelt beside her and picked her up.  
" Come. I'll take you back to bed. Shh. You will be okay", Frank wiped her tears.  
The new grim voice was still scorning the pink bunny.  
" You are a failure. Just like your stupid fox friend. You are both weak, crying babies", the voice told her.  
" Did you do this same thing to her?", the pink bunny asked it.  
The voice laughed.  
" Of course we did. And soon, we'll do this to the rest of your friends as well", chuckled the thing, in her mind.  
" Please let me go. Me and my friends have done nothing to you. They don't deserve this", the pink bunny begged.  
The laughing filled her mind and its tone was a mocking one.  
" Don't you get it? That's the best part of all this", the voice chuckled and giggled at the same time.  
" Help me, Frank. Make them let go of me, please", the pink bunny looked straight into Frank's friendly eyes.  
" I will help you. You will be alright. Just like your friend Carrie", replied Frank.  
He was struggling to carry the pink bunny. She was a heavy animatronic.  
They did reach the room, where the bunny had been, eventually.  
She glanced at the bed. It looked so warm and cozy.  
Carefully, Frank put her down. He had to stretch after that.  
He went to the bathroom to get some bandages. He covered the wound in his side and came back to the room.  
The pink was still on the bed, thankfully.  
She saw Frank come back with a tiny glass of something. He put it right under her mouth.  
" Drink this. It should calm you down and suppress any dark forces inside you", he told her.  
The pink bunny drank it and the voice calmed down as well.  
" The voices said they were gonna tear my head off", the pink bunny whispered.  
" Well, they can't hurt you anymore. Say if they don't go away and I'll figure out something else", Frank shrugged.

He was nice and the pink bunny felt welcome. The room was silent and the voices did not say anything.  
The pink bunny had time to think about her friends.  
" Frank, do you think the dingo is okay?", she asked.  
" He'll be happy when he hears about this. He is so worried about you and Carrie. He refuses to leave Carrie's side", Frank explained to her.  
The pink bunny smiled but was also sad. The dingo was so good a roommate.  
He, Carrie and the pink bunny were the best of friends.  
At a moment like that, she was happy to still have those, friends.  
The pink bunny had done a lot of mistakes in her life and it had led to this.  
She had trusted Fredbear even though he had been grim and cruel from the very start.  
The pink bunny had watched as Fred had refused to help Carrie.  
She had done all those mistakes and much more.  
Still Carrie and some others loved her nevertheless. Carrie had attacked her but that had definitely not been her.  
Had she heard voices in her head too?  
The grim voice had said so but the pink bunny wasn't convinced.  
She wasn't stupid enough to believe everything that a voice, in her head, claimed.  
The pink bunny however did recognize Carrie's behaviour. Carrie had attacked her the same way she had attacked Frank.  
The voices had made them attack.  
That's what Carrie had tried to tell the pink bunny. The pink bunny had not been able to say a thing.  
In that regard, Carrie had been stronger than her.

The pink bunny looked at Frank who sat down to the bed and examined her.  
" Are you sure you're okay? Is there anything I can do for you?", Frank asked her.  
" You could take me back to the facility so they can figure out what's wrong with me", chuckled the pink bunny.  
Frank shook his head.  
" I can't do that, sorry to say. I want to examine you myself. You are an extraordinary patient", Frank sighed.  
That caught the pink bunny's interest.  
" I am extraordinary in what regard ?", she asked.  
Frank thought for a moment. He decided to tell her.  
" I am a seer. I should be able to see your future but I can't. Your condition is blocking me", he revealed.  
" My condition is blocking you? How's that possible?", wondered the bunny.  
" That's what I'm here to find out", Frank shrugged.

The pink bunny nodded.  
Frank began to look at her and ask her questions.  
" You had voices in your head. Are the voices all gone?", was the first question.  
" They seem to be. The medicine helped", the pink bunny smiled.  
" Okay! So the voices were something evil after all. I presume they also made you attack", Frank rubbed his chin.  
" Of course they did. I wouldn't hurt a fly anymore. Carrie would neither. I believe the voices were controlling her as well", replied the pink bunny.  
" I came up with the same conclusion as well", nodded Frank and chuckled a bit.  
The pink bunny sighed and told him about what Carrie had said to her in the fight.  
" I think she was stronger than me. I wasn't able to say a thing. It's horrifying to be filled with that desire for murder", she said.  
" I think..", Frank started.  
He thought about what he knew.  
" I think hurting you makes the voices weaker. Carrie got beaten up a lot more than you a while ago.  
Maybe that hurt the voices' grip of her and let her speak a little", Frank had a theory.  
The pink bunny thought about when Frank broke her legs.  
" You might be right. When you broke my legs, the voices sort of let out a scream. I could feel them let go of my mouth", the pink bunny explained.  
" Let go of your mouth?", asked Frank.  
" That's what it felt like. They were sort of holding their hand over my mouth. They had control over me.  
I was like an animal costume and they were the person inside it", the pink bunny tried to describe how she had felt.  
Frank frowned and nodded at this.

" About those voices, how many were there in total?", Frank pondered.  
" Two I think. I heard my boyfriend and his sister inside my head in the facility.  
In here, I head the voices of my boyfriend's sister and Springlock", answered the pink bunny.  
" Springlock? And she was with your boyfriend's sister? Wasn't she..", Frank asked surprisedly.  
" Yes! She was tortured and murdered by Springlock.  
I asked her why she was with her murderer and she answered that it didn't matter anymore", the pink bunny told him.  
Frank didn't know what to say.  
" So the voices belong to dead animatronics, right? Did they say what they were doing inside your head?", Frank asked her.  
The pink tried to remember.  
Then she remembered something.  
" They told me they were back. Every single one of them", the pink bunny told him.  
" This happened in the lab when I heard them for the first time", she added.  
" You were smiling if I recall correctly", Frank nodded a little.  
" Do you happen to know who the others are? If every single one of them is back, who are the rest?", Frank got close to her face.  
" The dead animatronics that I know, I presume", the pink bunny shrugged.  
To be honest, she actually had no idea. The others could be literally anyone.  
" The most important question is why they are back", thought Frank.  
" And what are they doing inside me and Carrie. Why do they make us kill innocent people?", the pink bunny added.

" Whatever they are, they are not friendly. Maybe something grim brought them back..", Frank thought.  
" Grim, you say! I know what you are talking about. After I refused to fight, the voices fused with one another.  
They formed this evil voice, which scared me", the pink bunny remembered.  
Frank was thinking about something. It seemed to terrify him.  
" What's wrong?", the pink bunny asked him in fear.  
Frank shook his head quickly.  
" Nothing, I'm just paranoid. I thought about a possibility but that's not correct. It can't be", he chuckled.

He had thought about the Sorcerer and Black the cat. They could not have done anything.  
The Sorcerer had died along Jenner and Leslie. Black the cat had probably left the country already.  
This was someone or something else.  
Frank couldn't think about anyone else who it might be.

" What can it be then?", the pink bunny asked about the thing Frank was thinking about.  
" I don't know? Let's hope Jennifer and the doctors have had luck with Carrie", shrugged Frank.  
The pink bunny hoped so too.  
She was really worried about Carrie.  
What were the doctors doing to that poor little fox? She was too innocent to have a fate like that.  
The young, depressed and kind Carrie.  
Too bad that had just happened.  
Why did Carrie, out of all, have to get infected?  
The pink bunny had gotten the black goo all over her because she had been reckless.  
Carrie, on the other hand, had not been reckless. She had... the pink bunny did not know the answer.  
Where had Carrie gotten the infection from?  
If it happened to Carrie, it could happen to anyone.  
The pink bunny wished they would find a cure before the disease would become an epidemic.

Farewell: I am still no match to Richard Adams.  
A scene which is a page long in my story, would be ten pages long in his story.  
If you think this pace is too slow, read a book by Richard Adams and suddenly, this feels super fast.  
BTW: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	8. An underground outbreak

Greeting: Hello, everybody. Right now, I'm facing a question.  
Should the Beginning start now or should I actually reveal what causes it first? I think I'll do the second one later.  
For now, things move on.

( Carrie the fox. In the facility. A day before the Beginning)

Carrie woke up in a big white room, lights of which were on.  
The doctors had chosen not to keep her in a comatose state. Carrie had been left alone in the room.  
The guards were waiting outside.  
She was feeling grim and dead. Unlike the pink bunny, she got her bearings back within seconds.  
Carrie's mind was frozen. She was unable to feel human emotions or control herself.  
She did try to move but the strains were keeping her in place. Carrie's eyes were black with a white pupil.  
She was breathing heavily and was a scary sight in other ways as well.  
She noticed that she actually wasn't alone in the room. The green dingo was sitting on a chair and facing away from her.  
His weeping was the only sound that could be heard in the room.  
There was hardly any air conditioning in there, which could have explained Carrie's heavy breathing.  
The head part of the table had been raised up so Carrie could see the front door.  
The dingo was on her right at the moment.

Carrie should have been panicking or trying to break free.  
By all accounts, Carrie should have never been able to remain calm after what had happened to her.  
Somehow, she was completely calm and her dark eyes were staring forward.  
" It's time to kill, my dear. Get up and feast", a grim voice told Carrie.  
She nodded to the invisible voice and a smile filled her face.  
The black eyes turned white and the white pupils darkened.  
Carrie took a deep breath and her heavy breathing stopped. She became her old self again.  
Carrie glanced at her right where the dingo was. His chair didn't have a back rest but he didn't need one.  
He was leaning forward and had buried his face into his hands.  
The dingo had completely given up. He was sure that Carrie wouldn't wake up ever again.  
Carrie looked at him but didn't feel sad. She enjoyed it.  
They both enjoyed watching the dingo cry.  
" He can help us escape. Get him to release us, then kill him", the other one ordered.  
Carrie nodded again. She shook her head and began to speak.  
" Dingo? Are you the dingo I know?", Carrie asked him.

The dingo stopped crying. For a second, he was sure that it had been a hallucination.  
Then he slowly raised his head and glanced behind him. His eyes were full of tears and Carrie pretended to be scared and sad.  
The dingo got up from the chair and began to walk towards her.  
" Carrie? Are you awake?", he asked in tears.  
Carrie smiled at him and looked happy. The dingo didn't care if Carrie's expression looked a bit fake.  
He was too happy to think about that.  
He started running and hugged Carrie as tightly as he could. The dingo was so happy that he kissed her on the side of the snout.  
Carrie did not react to that as much as she should have.  
It was good for her that the dingo was too happy to pay attention to anything weird.  
" Good, girl. Use his love to your advantage. Get him to open this strains", the voice hurried Carrie up.  
" You are my dingo friend! Why am I here? Where's the pink bunny?", Carrie asked confusedly.  
The dingo shrugged sadly and shook his head.  
" I don't know. They took her after you had attacked her", explained the dingo.  
" What? I attacked her", Carrie seemed shocked.  
She pretended not to remember anything.

The dingo looked at her.  
" Don't you remember it? You vomited black goo and tried to kill the pink bunny. You scared us half to death", the dingo told Carrie.  
" I did? That's horrible. Is that why I'm in strains?", she asked him.  
The dingo nodded.  
" But I'm not a killer. I don't want to hurt anybody. I just want to go back to my room", Carrie's voice broke.  
" We can go back to our room. But they don't trust you. They say you might kill someone", explained the dingo.  
" Don't you trust me either? I'm your friend. You know me. I shouldn't be in these strains", Carrie began to cry.  
The dingo petted her calmingly.  
" I'll go and get someone. They can free you", he calmed her down.  
" You don't trust me, do you? You think I'm a murderer. You are too afraid of me to open the strains yourself", claimed Carrie.  
" No, I don't", the dingo covered his mouth.  
" Then prove it, my friend. You can just press that button yourself and I will be released immediately. That's it", Carrie told him.  
The dingo recalled that the doctor had explicitly told him not to do it himself.  
He had gotten exact orders to go get someone if Carrie woke up. But on the other hand he knew Carrie.  
She was friendly and sweet, not a rageous killer. They had been friends for a long time.  
Was this how much he really trusted her? Carrie looked like she had been let down.  
The dingo was unable to decide what to do.  
Carrie was his friend. They had been comforting one another, they had been snuggling together.  
Carrie was trustworthy.  
The dingo, out of all, should know that. He wanted not to let Carrie down.  
His hand was going towards the button.  
Carrie couldn't press it herself because that would have made the strains pointless.  
The dingo was more than capable of touching it. It was a simple button.  
He just had to press it and free Carrie.  
The dingo knew that Carrie would never speak with him again if he didn't trust her.  
He took a deep look at Carrie's betrayed expression.

A second went by, then another.

The dingo was standing there with his arm extended towards the button.  
Something in his mind was telling him not to press the button. Carrie wasn't safe anymore.  
She had attacked her friends. He didn't know if Carrie was really as alright as she looked.  
" Come on, dingo. Press the button. We..we are friends remember? I couldn't sleep in the tent and then you embraced me", said Carrie.  
The dingo had promised to keep her safe. He remembered that.  
Carrie had been so lonely and afraid. The dingo had pushed Carrie's face aginst his fur.  
" I remember all of it", the dingo nodded.  
" Then release me. If you really trust me, press the button", whimpered Carrie.

Then the dingo's finger pressed the button.  
It was over just like that. Carrie was free of the strains.  
The dingo stood there and looked at his hand.  
Carrie pushed the straps out of the way and got up.  
" You released me, buddy", Carrie got up and came forward.  
" Yes, I did", he answered her.  
Carrie extended her own arms and grabbed the dingo's hands.  
" I thought you didn't trust me", Carrie smiled at him.  
" I trust you because I love you", the dingo smiled back at her.  
" Very good", Carrie's smile drained away.

As suddenly as the dingo had pressed the button, Carrie tore his both arms off.  
The expression on his face was horrid. That was the expression of pure fear and panic.  
The dingo fell to the floor and let out a scream of pain.  
Black, thick oil burst out of the holes on the sides of his shoulders.  
Carrie was holding onto the separate arms that went limp. She had the expression of a sadistic murderer on her face.  
She raised the left arm and drank some of the oil that was dripping out of it.  
She licked her lips and closed her eyes in satisfaction.  
" Delicious. That is just what I needed", Carrie said in a grim tone.  
The dingo was unable to get up or crawl. He was moaning on the floor in great pain.  
The dingo had not been a vicious fighter. He wasn't used to pain that was this great.

The shock was moving back and forth between his ears and feet. His entire body tried to handle the situation.  
The dingo should have realized to shout for help but he was in shock. The dingo let out a whimper and his legs tried to run.  
He couldn't cope with the cruel fact that he had trusted the wrong fox.  
He was at the mercy of Carrie now.  
Considering that mercy seemed to be an unknown concept to Carrie, the dingo was pretty much dead.  
Carrie buried her face into the arm and tore it open. She feasted on the wires and metal of the endoskeleton.  
She ripped the insides out of the arm, some wires got stuck between her teeth.  
Her teeth dug deep into the metal and it was almost like in nature.  
It was creepy to see an animatronic eat the arm of another animatronic.  
The dingo was able to look back at her. His gaze was full of terror and panic.  
" No. No", the dingo gasped as the cruel eyes fixed on him.  
Carrie got her snout out of the arm and threw it away. Her snout was covered in oil.  
" I haven't had a proper dinner in centuries", Carrie smiled and her oily teeth glinted in the light.  
" No. Carrie, don't do this. I love you", the dingo begged.  
Carrie took a step forward.  
" I love you too, dear. Especially with mayonnaise", Carrie nodded to him.

She knelt down and spit was spilling over her lower lip.  
" Time to check if dinner is ready", she smiled and raised the other arm which she was still holding.  
The dingo closed his eyes and looked away as Carrie slapped him in the face with the arm. She slapped him a few times.  
" Stop hitting yourself", Carrie giggled in delight.  
That joke was not funny at all.  
The dingo was just crying. Carrie waved her hair.  
" Making jokes is fun but it makes me really hungry", she opened her mouth.  
She leaned towards the dingo and turned him around.  
At that point, the dingo's mind finally caught up with the world.

" Help! Somebody help me!", he screamed in fear.  
It was surprising how high pitched his scream for help was. Carrie covered her ears.  
" You think that will work this time? You think you can disturb my focus like last time? No! Not anymore", Carrie said angrily.  
The guards outside thought they heard something.  
" Jake. Can you hear that?", the first guard asked.  
The other guard listened for anything else.  
" Help!", the dingo shouted one last time before Carrie buried her face into his oily stomach.  
The guards heard it now.  
The facility was so noisy that they hadn't been able to hear anything before now.  
If they had, they would have been able to save the dingo.  
The guards entered the room code and the door opened. They walked in with their guns ready.  
They had taser guns but it was not going to work on Carrie anymore.

She had gotten stronger, she had received a new parasite.

The guards pointed their guns at Carrie. She looked up and ripped the dingo's insides out of his body while she raised her head.  
Carrie had literally opened his stomach and was eating him alive.  
The dingo was in unbearable pain right then.  
His mouth was wide open and no scream was coming out.  
" Stop right there!", the first guard told her.  
Carrie took one more bite. When she raised her head again, the dingo's core was in her mouth.  
The dingo looked at her and watched her munch the core.  
That was his last sight before he exhaled one last time and died.

Carrie's face was covered in oil. She stood up and the guards backed away a bit.  
" Down to the ground, now! We are gonna hurt you if we have to", warned the second guard.  
Carrie laughed maniacally and charged at them. She dodged the first shot.  
She rolled and then jumped at the guard. She pushed him to the ground and got on top of him.  
Then Carrie vomited black goo all over him.  
The other guard saw how his friend's face melted like the goo was some sort of acid. He shot at Carrie and it hit her.  
It had no effect on her.  
Carrie glanced at the second guard and pulled the bullets out of her body.  
" Oh shit", the guard looked at Carrie.  
She charged at him and waved from side to side like a psycho. Her teeth impaled the guard's neck and he died instantly.

Carrie's head was twitching and her eyes had turned red.

She walked out of the door. The staff had left as soon as they had heard the screaming of the guards.  
More guards with guns were coming for Carrie. Their weapons were proper rifles.  
They formed a row in front of Carrie and got ready.  
Anyone who had seen Carrie kill the first two, knew that all the guards were going to die.  
The guards tried their best to aim at Carrie but she was too tough for them. Blood splatters painted the wall red.  
Carrie was getting shot but her animatronic body was holding on.  
She had some bullet holes after that. It didn't matter because Carrie seemed to be immune to pain.  
The guards were getting thrown at one another and some ran for their lives.  
None of the guards had witch powers that could have given them a chance to defeat Carrie.  
One witch tried to throw a box at her with telekinesis but it didn't work. Carrie ended up slaughtering all of them.  
She walked across the blood puddles and went in front of a vent.  
" Time to spread, my siblings. Be free once again", Carrie smiled and opened the vent.  
She vomited tons of goo into the air conditioning. She kept on vomiting until she heard a shot behind her.  
Carrie felt the bullet impale her core. The goo stopped coming out and she fell to her knees.  
Someone had found her weakness. Carrie, who was full of holes at this point, turned around and leaned into the wall.  
She saw Jenny in front of her, holding a smoking gun.  
" Got you!", Jenny looked at her with a serious expression on her face.  
Carrie's breathing was heavy and the black goo was flowing out of her mouth.  
" You lost, witches", she stuttered.  
She began to smile.  
" We have come back and soon we will be everywhere", Carrie added.  
Jenny looked into her eyes.  
" Who are you, monster?", Jenny asked Carrie.  
" You don't remember your old friends, witch? So sad", Carrie chuckled before closing her eyes and dying.

Jenny kicked her carefully to check that she was properly dead. Carrie was as dead as a stone.  
That was the only good thing. Jenny did actually look into the vent and realize that she was too late.  
The vents had extremely strong fans in them for transporting air so the goo was already spreading across the facility.  
It started pouring out of the other vents and more animatronics began to get infected.  
They broke the doors of their cells and began to kill humans, witches and non-infected animatronics.  
The goo was like snot. Anyone, who touched it, was infected.  
The guard whose face had melted had most likely been a weak one.  
The other guards got infected as well and joined the infected animatronics.

Their eyes were bloody and their mouths were bleeding. It looked like spit as it flowed down their chins.  
The screams filled the corridors and rooms. The puddles of blood kept getting larger and the bodies started piling up.  
The alarm had already been rung.  
Everyone was aware of what had happened by now. The place was closed down immediately.  
There was no way out of there. The people who had tried to escape through the parking lot, were disappointed.  
They couldn't turn around due to the animatronics flowing into the parking lot.  
Those people were trapped and their lives were over.  
Some were pulled out of their cars for feasting while some had not gone into their cars.  
Those other people were torn apart fast.

The strongest witches gathered up and were fighting as a group. They were able to throw the infected people all over the place.  
If there hadn't been so many of those things, the witches would have won.  
Jenny wasn't with them, which was good for her but not for the other witches.  
She was a member of the Summers family and probably the strongest witch in there.  
Jenny was running through the chaos and death. She was dodging attacks and beating up animatronics.  
Right then, Jenny was thankful that she had the ability to be fast. She was too fast for the animatronics.  
Jenny's dilemma was that she didn't know any way out of there. All she could do was to fight for her dear life.  
" I have to find a way out before these guys outnumber me", she thought.  
The animatronics did already outnumber her but Jenny considered herself equivalent to thirty animatronics.  
And there it went!  
Jenny found herself fighting over fourty animatronics.  
" Get her! Rip her to shreds!", a red-eyed doctor commanded the others.  
That doctor seemed to be the only red-eyed one in the group.  
The eyes of others were black. He looked like the boss.  
Jenny didn't think about it too much since she was going to die very soon.  
" To shreds? Nope! I'm out of here, crazies", she told the doctor and fled for her life.

Her tactic, she used to get out of the middle, seemed to be the one Toy bonnie had used at the Grayson hill.  
The Fazbear crew had started calling it the Toy bonnie's head stomper -technique.  
Jenny used it to get over a crowd of animatronics. She walked across their heads.  
Although, she didn't look as funny as Toy bonnie had looked when she had done it.  
Luckily, that wasn't Jenny's point.  
She got over them and ran back to the lobby. It had been a metro station so in Jenny's head, it should have had an emergency exit left.  
There was still some rail left in the lobby. It had been left there for decoration reasons.  
The rail extended all the way to a brick wall which had been put in place. The wall was almost a mile away from the starting point.

Jenny sped up and got ahead the monsters. She jumped into the metro pit and hoped to come across a ladder or something.  
" There she is! Go!", she heard the monsters behind her.  
Jenny ran into the darkness and kept her both eyes peeled. The tunnel was slimy and she couldn't see very well.  
She could easily trip over or hurt herself while running.  
She could hear the menacing sound of a monster army that was right behind her.  
Jenny was going to be in big trouble if it turned out that there was no exit in the tunnel.  
She slowed down a tiny bit. That was a mistake.  
Suddenly, Jenny felt big, furry hands wrap around her.  
" I got her", the animatronic shouted to the other monsters.  
Its nasty breath was making her sick.  
That animatronic smelled like he had just eaten a corpse, which was probably because he had done just that.  
The animatronic was about to let his teeth sink into Jenny's neck.  
At the last second, Jenny bent forward and then smashed her head against the animatronic's snout.  
The animatronic grunted in pain.  
It didn't seem to be immune to pain. Jenny started running as soon as the arms let go of her.  
She heard the others behind her. At least four of them were right behind her.  
Jenny saw a tiny light shine down from the ceiling.  
It was an exit and the light was shining through the holes in the lid. There was a ladder next to that point.

Jenny took the left and jumped onto the ladder. She would die if the lid was actually locked.  
She didn't have time to think. Jenny climbed the freaking ladder like a monkey.  
The animatronics were jumping to grasp her legs. One or two climbed after her.

Jenny could see the light.  
The lid was right there! She would simply have to open it and climb out.  
The animatronics were shouting below her.  
" Eat her! Throw her remains down so we can eat pieces of her as well!", some animatronic or guard shouted from below.  
The two animatronics, climbing the ladder, were almost able to bite Jenny's feet.  
She pushed the lid open and jumped out of the hole.  
Jenny kicked the head of the animatronic that peeked out of the hole.  
The animatronic lost his grip and fell right on top of the other one. Jenny pushed her foot down the hole and kicked the animatronic further down.  
The other animatronic lost his grip as well. They both fell all the way down.

Jenny closed the lid and sealed it. The monsters were finally sealed in the facility.  
She listened to the sounds coming from below. She heard munching and laughing.  
The monsters were appreantly having a consolation meal.  
They were feasting on the corpses of their previous victims or, most likely, on the animatronics who had fallen down.  
" Talking about not accepting failures! Disgusting", Jenny grunted.  
She stood up and noticed that she was in an old sandpit. There were some rocks around as well.  
Jenny grabbed her gun in case of any nasty surprises and ran off into the forest with only one thing in mind.  
She would have to get to her father fast.

Farewell: Does Jenny have something to be worried about? Did some monsters get out of the facility?  
Those questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters.  
Until then: Thank you guys for reading this chapter and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	9. What crawls in your mind

Greeting: A new freaking chapter begins. Hi, gals and guys, once again.  
I really have no reason to go back to Freddy's before the Beginning hits the front door if you know what I mean.  
Enjoy the ninth chapter!(PS: Sorry for not publishing a chapter last week. I was in Chicago)

( The pink bunny and Frank. Jenny and Frank's home. 45 minutes after the massacre)

Unaware of the fate of her friends, the pink bunny was in the living room, watching television.  
She tried to avoid all channels where she would see action movies.  
According to Frank, violent movies could activate some sort of murderer's instinct in her head.  
The pink bunny was not sure if Frank's therapy was working. Frank was pretty sure that animatronic minds worked the same way as human minds.  
He had encouraged the pink bunny to watch comedies and other entertaining movies.  
The pink bunny was laughing again at least. It was better than sadness or fear.  
Even if it wasn't making the voices go away, it surely made the bunny feel better.  
Also, this was a new experience for her. She had never been watching comedies.  
She remembered watching cartoons with the kids when she was in her pizzeria. It had been a long time ago and all details were blurry.

The pink bunny had been watching the old comedies all day long.  
Frank was resting in his rocking chair. His wound had healed itself completely by now.  
There was not even a scar left.  
They were chilling out and being lazy. The temprature of the room was warm but not too hot.  
The pink bunny was on her back on the couch. She was resting her head on the armrest.  
Her feet, of course, were resting on the other armrest.  
She liked the soft and round edges of those armrests. The couch was red and a little bit furry.  
The channel, the pink bunny was watching, was showing commercials to her. The new movie was going to start very soon.  
Sometimes the commercials were relaxing too, actually. The pink bunny had found that out by herself.  
" The most American burger you can get! Is it a burger? Is it a pizza? No, it's the Roosevelt special!", a man explained on TV.  
The music was menacing and the thing on the screen was huge.  
The pink bunny thought it looked delicious. It was filled with cheese and the steak in the middle was made out of pure beef.  
It seemed to be like a pizza from the inside.  
A burger and a pizza together, that was a nice thought.  
So greasy and unhealthy but so tasty.

The pink bunny closed her eyes and thought about eating that burger. She would definitely have to get some of those into her own pizzeria.  
She would get them as soon as her pizzeria opened.  
Carrie and the dingo could give them to the kids and in the evening they could feast on their own.  
A big, fleshy pizza. Made out of fresh humans who were walking on the street just an hour ago.  
Delicious human flesh on a pizza. No more pigs or cows. Just humans.  
It was so tasty a thought.  
The pink bunny opened her mouth and imagined biting a human.  
A screaming, running, weak human. A small child.

Then her eyes shot open.  
" What did I just think?", muttered the bunny.  
She had seen a child with her mind's eye. A tiny, innocent kid, running away from her.  
She didn't want to hurt children.  
The pink bunny loved kids and their smiling faces. Whatever she had done or thought didn't matter anymore.  
Fred had made her a monster.  
She was free from it now. She loved children.  
The pink bunny had lost her rational thoughts. She had let the wild, enraged side loose.  
She shook her head and looked at the television again. The commercials had not ended yet.  
There were more of them coming. The pink bunny glanced at Frank and pondered if she should tell Frank about her thoughts.  
" No! I can do this. The voices can't control me", the pink bunny told herself.  
The last thing she needed to do was to fear the voices. It would be like throwing a gas canister into a campfire.  
She had to keep calm. The voices had not said a thing yet. The pink bunny thought that she was safe.

She fixed her eyes on the screen and watched the commercials go by.  
Suddenly a surprising commercial entered the stage. It literally entered the stage in a form of a brown bear.  
" Do you have nothing to do? Are you hungry? Do you have a giant brood of cranky children?", Freddy looked at the watcher sadly.  
" Are you tired of making the food by yourself when nobody's going to like it anyway?", Bonnie entered the stage.  
" Do you just want to have fun? Do you happen to want to play?", Chica came from the right side of Freddy.  
" If there only was a solution for all of it", Freddy rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
" Wait! There is! Freddy Fazbear's pizza!", Bonnie and Chica cheered.  
Confetti came down from the ceiling, the music began and the animatronics started to dance.  
" Do you want pizza? We've got it", smiled Freddy.  
" Do you like hugs? We've got them", Chica announced.  
" Do you want to sing and dance? In Freddy's, you can!", Bonnie span around and put her hands in the air.  
The pink bunny giggled at the commercial. It was funny and it put a smile on anyone's face.  
" No frozen pizzas, lads! The frozen pizzas walk the plank.  
Cooks make our pizzas. Only they may enter me ship", Foxy told the watchers while sailing in his pirate ship.  
The commercial introduced all the different animatronics. It wasn't as funny when you thought what the animatronics had done in the mean time.

After the Grayson hill, that commercial had lost some of its charm.  
The animatronics were dancing and having fun like nothing had happened.  
Anyone who saw that commercial could only think about the news. They could only see pictures of corpses and blood puddles.  
The commercial had become a bad joke at that point.  
It didn't help that Luna and Candy were in the background at some point as well.  
Mr. Fazbear wanted to change that but he didn't have enough money to do so.  
Last time when Fazbear's pizza had lost its reliability, the pizzeria had closed down. This time something had gone right.  
The animatronics had saved lots of people. Only that had saved the pizzeria from closing down.

The pink bunny was staring at the commercial and thinking about the animatronics. They had gone through so much after that.  
It had been made even before Leslie and Shadow turned up. Those animatronics had no idea of what would happen to them soon.  
It was a glimpse from the past. A glimpse which woke something up inside the pink bunny.  
She was looking at the commercial and all it had to offer.  
The four pirate wolves were dancing on their stage and singing a song about Freddy Fazbear's.  
The pink bunny had not noticed that the commercial had been going on for the last five minutes.  
Mr. Fazbear and the company had not made the commercial that long.  
Fang and Storm's smiling faces were staring at the camera and Storm Jr. was looking at her father.

Storm Jr. was different.

Willa was staring forward as well. Only Storm Jr. was not looking at the camera.  
She was a bit off. The song had slowed down and Fang's excited jumps had become slow stomps.  
The pink bunny's eyes were fixed on Storm Jr.  
She stopped jumping and let go of Fang and Willa. Then she turned around very slowly.  
The music had become slow and creepy. It seemed to be messed up in a weird way. It was like a DJ was remixing the tune and making it grim.  
The other wolves calmed down and their eyes glanced at Storm Jr. who had begun to walk away from the camera.  
The pink bunny was beginning to hear a sentence being said in her head.  
She watched Storm Jr. as the wolf got out of the way and showed what she had noticed.  
The pink bunny saw it in the blurry background. It was an animatronic fox.  
She was all broken but that was not all. The fox's throat was bleeding oil.  
She had a knife in her hand as well as a noose around her neck. That blurry fox had suffered the most horrible death of all.  
She had both slit her throat open and hung herself.  
There were children dancing around her. The camera zoomed in and the fox came into focus.  
It was Carrie!  
It looked like Mangle but it was Carrie. As the pink bunny's eyes were forced to look at the disgusting sight, Carrie raised her head.  
" All animatronics must burn", she mouthed.  
" All animatronics must burn", replied the voices in the pink bunny's head.  
The entire Fang's family glanced at the bunny and said the same thing.  
" All animatronics must burn", Storm Jr. said in the happiest tone in the world.  
That same sentence filled the pink bunny's head.  
She could feel an army behind her. An army which was shouting that sentence.  
The screen was filled with flames that consumed the pizzeria.  
" No! My friends", the pink bunny thought.  
She saw Fang, Storm and Willa get set on fire. The flames covered them like they were made out of paper.  
The three wolves let out shocking screams of agony before burning to death.  
So many animatronics suffered the same fate.  
Then Storm Jr. walked to the center of the screen.  
" We love you so much, little one. You need to love us like we love you", explained Storm Jr.  
The pink bunny was thinking about what would follow.  
" You can love us...", started Storm Jr.

Then she suddenly launched through the screen and ended up on the bunny's face.  
The pink bunny screamed in horror and shot up from the couch.  
" ...by burning them all for us", her red, bleeding eyes shouted at the pink bunny.

The pink bunny closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, Storm Jr. was gone.  
The pink bunny was breathing heavily as she glanced at the TV and saw that the movie had started.  
She was on the brink of a mental breakdown. What she had just experienced, had been scary.  
She had not fallen asleep. That had not been a nightmare.  
The pink bunny could almost still smell the burnt fur and metal as well as feel the warmth of the fire on her skin.  
" Are you alright, little one?", asked Frank on his rocking chair.  
He had jumped as soon as the bunny had screamed.  
" Yes, for now. Was I asleep?", checked the pink bunny.  
Frank shook his head.  
" No, you weren't. You were staring at the TV like a cat would stare at a mouse", Frank told her.  
" Kill him, sweetie", a small voice said in the pink bunny's head.  
She would have wanted to gasp. That small and delicate voice was Carrie's.  
" You can slaughter him. I believe in you", the yellow bunny's voice told the pink bunny.  
She ignored their voices.  
" I think I should take more of that medicine now. The shock has woken them up. They're in my head again", the pink bunny told Frank.  
" Are they? Well in that case, let's go to the bathroom", Frank got up from his chair.

The pink bunny followed him.  
" You can't ignore us. We are your friends, remember?", Carrie's voice asked her.  
How was Carrie's voice there? Carrie was not dead. The pink bunny thought about it.  
" We are dead. And so are you very soon", the dingo's voice joined the others.  
" Will you ignore your friends and wait for your inevitable death?", asked Carrie.  
" Or will you take revenge on her killer's father? And then die in peace", added the dingo.  
" I will not die and neither will you", the pink bunny told them.  
" We are already dead. That's why we are here", Carrie insisted.  
The pink bunny was starting to doubt herself. Based on what the voices had said, Jenny had killed Carrie.  
" Are you saying that I should kill Frank since Jenny killed Carrie?", the pink bunny asked her friends.  
" Murdered! She murdered me!", Carrie said angrily.  
" Maybe in my sickening dreams", the pink bunny muttered.  
" Is it so hard to believe? She is a witch after all", Carrie sounded disgusted.

The pink bunny followed Frank to the bathroom. Frank grabbed something from a shelf and looked at the bunny.  
" Kill me. I deserve it", Frank told the pink bunny as he was holding a big bottle in his hand.  
" What?", the pink bunny asked him.  
" Kill me. My daughter murdered your friend and she loved it", Frank claimed.  
" You heard him, dear. Kill him. Just do it", the dingo pleaded in her head.  
The pink bunny was starting to lose control. The voices were able to make her hear things.  
" I will warm some water up and mix it with this. It will only take a minute", explained Frank.  
The pink bunny could only hear what the voices wanted her to hear.  
" Kill me. If you don't kill me, I will kill you and live on", Frank smiled at the pink bunny.  
" Take the bottle and break it. Stab him with it", instructed Carrie.  
The pink bunny knew what she had to do. She liked it.  
She wanted to kill someone. Nobody would kill her friends without consequenses.  
It was only fair.  
Jenny killed her friend so she would kill Jenny's father.  
Plain and simple.  
The pink bunny had to do it fast before Frank's ability would foresee it.  
" Kill him", begged the dingo.  
The pink bunny smiled at Frank.

" Thank you", she said happily.  
The seven-meter journey back to the kitchen was the peace before the storm.  
" Grab the bottle", a piece of advice echoed in her head.  
Frank was not suspecting anything.  
" This time, we'll do it. We'll do it", Carrie giggled excitedly.  
The pink bunny was out of control again. That was a feeling which the pink bunny would never get used to.  
She was a completely different animatronic then.

Frank put the kettle onto the stove.  
" Hey, Frank. What's that medicine made out of?", the pink bunny asked out of curiosity.  
Frank glanced at her.  
" It's a bit of sage, mint and some other relaxing herbs. The dark forces hate when their host is relaxed and calm", explained Frank.  
" They feed on anxiety, fear and grieve. They don't like this medicine at all", he added.  
" Can I take a look at it? The bottle looks so weird", the pink bunny extended her arm towards Frank.  
" Grab it now", a soft voice commanded.

As Frank was about to hand it over, the pink bunny snatched it out of his hand.  
She took a look at it.  
Frank saw the smile take over her face. She quickly smashed the bottle against the edge of the kitchen table and broke it.  
The light blue liquid flowed over the edge and spread across the floor.  
Those sharp pieces of glass dispersed across the floor.  
" Oops! My bad", the pink bunny smiled at him and attacked.  
Frank had not foreseen the attack that time but he had time to react. He dodged the first attack.  
It was more of a reflex than anything. Frank realized that something had obviously happened.  
The voices had gotten stronger. The pink bunny was not looking like a puppet anymore.  
She was fighting like a real animatronic.  
The first time, she had seemed like a marionette that was being controlled by strings.  
This time, every single wire in her body was trying to kill Frank. She kicked him in the face and he fell backwards.  
" If only I didn't have to do it, I would be happy", Frank thought.  
The pink bunny was filled with lust for revenge.  
At the moment, she was sure that the voices were right. She had no proof that her friends were dead but she felt it in her core.  
The pink bunny jumped and tried to land on him.  
Frank was too slow!  
He blocked the attack and the shards of glass sunk into his arm. He let out a moan of pain.  
As the pink bunny was laughing in victory, Frank grabbed a piece of glass from his arm and stabbed the pink bunny with it.  
The pink bunny grunted in pain and backed away a bit.  
Frank got up as fast as he could at the moment.  
The pink bunny was bleeding.  
" Suck it in! Attack!", Carrie's voice was screaming into her ear.  
She forced her eyes open and went into her fighting stance. She was staring at Frank whose arm was covered in blood.  
" You are gonna bleed out, old man", the pink bunny told Frank.  
" Then so be it", Frank looked serious.  
The pink bunny charged at him and tried to be careful. Frank did go to the floor and try to dodge the attack that way.  
She knew that he would try to grab her legs and break them. She jumped before Frank could grasp the legs and landed on the worksurface.

The kettle on the stove was starting to heat up. The water was almost boiling.  
Now, Frank was right below the bunny. He had actually laid on a piece of glass which was stuck in his back.  
He glanced at his right and grasped another piece of glass to be used as a weapon. He aimed for the pink bunny's feet.  
He had to raise himself a tiny bit since the worksurface was high up.  
He couldn't get up more due to the piece of glass stuck in his back.  
Frank's situation was pretty hopeless. The pink bunny was easily able to dodge all the attacks.  
Then she got an idea. The kettle was making a boiling noise.  
She kicked it off the stove. Frank saw the kettle of boiling water fall off the edge.  
It was coming at him.  
The kettle fell on his face and all the water burst out. Frank screamed in pain as the water touched his face.  
He got covered in boiling water and his face turned red.  
" Do it now! He's defenceless", cheered the dingo.  
The pink bunny jumped off the edge and landed on top of him. She raised the broken bottle and then pushed it deep into Frank.  
She did it many times and laughed while doing it.  
She had won. She had indeed won.  
The pink bunny had actually killed a real witch.

" I did it! I killed a..", the pink bunny started.  
Then her expression became shocked. The smile faded away and her eyes widened in fear.  
She touched her face and felt the blood that had stained her facial fur. She was holding a broken bottle that had messed Frank up.  
Frank was as dead as a person can be.  
The pink bunny covered her mouth.  
" What did you make me do?", she asked the voices.  
The voices weren't able to answer since they were too buzy cheering.  
" You killed the witch! You slaughtered him and you will slaughter the rest of his kind!", Carrie was laughing maniacally.  
The pink bunny put the broken bottle down and got away from the corpse.  
" I killed Frank. I just murdered him", cried the pink bunny.  
She was loosing her mind. The one person who had been so nice to her all this time, was now dead because of her.  
Jenny would make her suffer for this.  
After getting over the first shock, she ran to the bathroom in tears. The voices were laughing at her misery and making fun of her.  
" We were right to trust you. You are a natural. Nobody has ever been as merciless as you", mocked the voices.

The pink bunny took a look at the mirror as soon as she arrived at the bathroom. Her face had blood splatters all over it.  
Her nose had become red. There was blood all over her.  
She didn't even have strength to clean herself up. She took a look at the shelf and tried to find more of the medicine.  
She had to get the voices out of her head fast. Surprising as it may seem, the pink bunny got lucky and found a bottle of it.  
She was aware that it should have been diluted first but she had no time.  
The pink bunny opened the bottle and drank every last drop of the medicine. The taste of stark mint and the other herbs made her cringe.  
It didn't help, it just made her feel sick.  
The pink bunny was breathing fast and it got harder and harder by the second.  
" Oh, please. Somebody help me", the pink bunny curled into a ball.

She could do nothing but wait for Jenny to come back.  
The pink bunny knew what she would do after noticing that her father was dead.  
The bunny was doing what the voices had told her that she would do.  
She was waiting for her inevitable death.

Farewell: Lots of people are dying so far. But there doesn't seem to be too much action.  
If you wanted this to be more like an action movie, you'll have to wait. The Beginning is where the story really starts.  
See you and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	10. Revenge is not the way

Greeting: Hello, people.  
Last time, Frank died and the pink bunny was taken over by the voices in her head. In this, Jenny comes back home.  
How will she react? That and more happening now.

( Jenny. In a car, driving towards her home. The last night before the Beginning)

The tires let out a shrill screech as Jenny yanked the steering wheel to the left.  
She was no seer but something was crawling inside her spine. It was a mixture of fear and other bad feelings.  
Jenny was sure that something weird was happening.  
If Carrie had freaked out and managed to infect the entire facility, then something might have happened to the pink bunny as well.  
Her father was at home with the bunny and anything could happen. Frank was a good fighter but his body was not the same it had once been.  
He didn't admit it but he was getting really old and slow.

Jenny loved her father and if anything happened to him, Jenny would never forgive herself.  
She took the right and sped up.  
She had managed to get back to the police station and get a car. Jenny was doing her best not to get caught.  
She was going faster than anyone should have gone on that street.  
If a police officer saw her now, they would catch her.  
Even the thought was terrifying. Jenny would be a criminal police officer and quite possibly get fired.  
The officers would not believe stuff about a secret facility filled with animatronics.  
If Jenny began talking about the infection, it would guarantee her a one-way ticket to a mental hospital.  
And that was just the start of what would happen.  
She would have to stop and start explaining things to the officers. Stopping was something she had no time for.

Jenny was panting in fear as she opened the zipper of her bag.  
She had to keep her eyes on the road but luckily her mobile phone was one of the first items in the bag.  
She grabbed it and brought it in front of her eyes.  
Jenny's fingers moved supernaturally fast as she clicked the button to call her father. She was not using her power to move her fingers super fast.  
It was all due to fear.  
She placed the phone by her ear and just stared forward.  
" Please answer, dad. Don't you die on me", mouthed Jenny.  
She should have been concentrating on driving but she couldn't help it.  
" Answer me", Jenny insisted.  
Fate was not on her side today.  
The phone was still beeping. Then the answer finally came.  
" Good day. I cannot be reached at the moment. Please call me later. Thank you", Frank's polite voice answered.  
" Damn it! God damn it", Jenny put the phone back into the bag.

Her father was not answering the phone. Jenny yanked the steering wheel to the right as hard as she could.  
The parking lot had a couple cars in it. There were no people around at the time.  
The sun had set a long time ago and the lights were on.  
Jenny got out of the car and locked the doors. She ran to the front door and opened it with her keys.  
She did not know what she was expecting. She hoped that she would find her father.  
Jenny imagined opening the door and finding Frank making a cup of coffee for himself.  
The pink bunny would be sitting by the table, reading a newspaper. Her ears would perk up then.  
Jenny found that to be a relaxing but an absolutely pointless thought. Jenny knew what she would find once she opened the door.

When she had rushed across the parking lot, she had glanced at the windows of her apartment.  
The lights had been off.  
If Frank had been alright, the lights would have never been off. Frank not answering the phone was not proving anything.  
He lost it all the time and sometimes he didn't hear when it rang.  
But the lights were a different story.

Jenny tried to grab the gun from her pocket as she was making her way up.  
As she reached the front door, she realized that she had no gun. Jenny had completely forgotten to take a gun with her.  
" Oh well! I'll have to survive without it", she shrugged and opened the door.  
Jenny saw the dark hall as she opened the door. There was nothing there.  
No bunnies, not to even mention grown up men.  
She stepped inside and tried not to make noise.  
The apartment was empty and all the lights were off. She could have turned them on but she chose not to.  
Her ability was working a lot better if she had some adrenaline in her body.  
Jenny tiptoed to the living room and checked around. It was empty.  
There weren't many rooms in the apartment to hide in. Jenny grabbed a sword from a holder which was on the wall.  
At least now, she had something to fight with.

Jenny checked her father's room first and then her own room.  
Once she walked past the kitchen, she saw the corpse of her dad.  
Jenny glanced at it in a shockingly calm manner.  
She did not scream, her expression didn't change. Jenny was burning from the inside but she didn't let it show.  
The murderer might have still been in the apartment. Jenny still hoped to catch them off guard.  
The kitchen hadn't started to smell foul yet. She would have to take the corpse away later.  
Right then, she had to go rabbit hunting.

There weren't many rooms left. She had checked almost all of them. The room where she had lived in as a child and the bathroom.  
Jenny walked to the bathroom door and raised the sword.  
The door opened and Jenny jumped in.  
Her ability came into action and she slashed every corner of the room with her sword.  
It made a swish sound as it rushed through the air. Jenny's sword hit nothing.  
She could also sense that the room was empty. Her eyes were closed and she could hear no breathing.  
The pink bunny had left the room earlier. Jenny was like a shadow as she ran across the apartment to her old room.  
Before she even opened the door, Jenny was able to hear crying and whimpering.  
The sound was quiet but so was the rest of the apartment. The pink bunny was sitting in front of her bed and had buried her face into her hands.  
Jenny had been so silent the whole time that the pink bunny was unaware of the young woman behind the door.

Jenny was standing on her own two feet right outside the room. She was holding the sword and used it to push the door open.  
It screeched as it opened slowly.  
The pink bunny could hear it.  
Then she heard the footsteps come towards her. She was alone without any protection.  
Jenny was armed and dangerous. After waiting for so long, the pink bunny was finally going to meet her death.  
The voices had been reminding her of that.  
They had told her to run and find Okami but she had refused to obey. She was not going back to Okami and his crew.  
The Legends were cruel and unfair.  
The pink bunny had chosen to rather die than join them again.  
She felt Jenny and her raised sword.  
The pink bunny lowered her hands but closed her eyes. Jenny was looking at the sobbing bunny and got ready to kill her.  
Jenny was neither blind nor deaf. She was completely aware of the situation.  
She was suspecting that the pink bunny was faking it.  
As soon as Jenny lowered her guard, the bunny would attack her.

Jenny's blue eyes were glowing in the dark. Her every single movement was measured and delicate.  
The pink bunny's neck was weak against the blade of the sword. Jenny could decapitate her instantly.  
That was exactly what the pink bunny was expecting her to do.  
Jenny's hands were up and the sword was ready to strike.  
The pink bunny was not hearing anything. She could only smell sweat and determination.  
What was happening? Why was Jenny hesitating?  
Even Jenny herself was unable to answer that. She was just standing there with her sword in the air.  
Everything was ready.  
All it needed was one quick swoop.  
The pink bunny was waiting for the strike. She had stopped crying and curled into a ball in fear.  
She thought that maybe afterlife was a huge pizzeria. Maybe she would be able to have a pizzeria of her own in the afterlife.  
Her boyfriend and her other friends would be there too. All the killed children would be there waiting for her.  
She was ready to die.  
After all, she had had a good life despite everything bad in it. Her friends had been so nice and she had been loved.

All those thoughts drifted through her mind during that one second. The fear was still in the back of her head.  
She wished that Jenny would get it over with. The pink bunny was not able to handle it.  
She was ready to die but at the same time she was beyond terrified. Jenny had been standing there for at least ten seconds.  
To the pink bunny, it felt as if fifteen minutes had passed.  
After five more seconds, the pink bunny's relaxed mind collapsed under the fear.  
" What are you waiting for? Just end my torment and kill me!", she opened her teary eyes and looked at Jenny.  
The sword was still in the air. Jenny had not moved a muscle.  
She opened her mouth for a shout of anger.  
The sword came down like a lightning as Jenny let out a shout in anger. The pink bunny saw it coming at her face.  
She closed her eyes quickly and got ready to lose her head. The blade sunk right into the wooden end of the bed.  
It had missed the pink bunny's head by an inch.

Her eyes shot open and she looked at Jenny whose eyes were full of hatred.  
Her forehead was sweaty. Jenny let go of the sword which was stuck in the bed.  
Then the pink bunny burst into tears again.  
Jenny grunted and walked out of the room. She slammed the door shut with a violent thump.  
The pink bunny was staring at the floor. A tear of hers fell down and hit it.  
" You are not even worth killing. She didn't want to spend her energy on killing something as worthless as you", Carrie's shocked voice said in her head.  
The pink bunny was not shocked. She didn't know why she was still alive.  
" You truly are as worthless as the rest of your friends", the dingo sighed.  
That caught the bunny's attention.  
" My friends? But you are my friends", told the pink bunny.  
Carrie and the dingo chuckled together.  
" We are not your friends. Not anymore. The dead belong to Him now", they told her.  
" If you are not my friends, then leave", the pink bunny suggested.  
" Suit yourself. We have many to choose from. Be lonely if that's what you wish", Carrie said to her in disgust.  
Neither of them added anything. The pink bunny couldn't hear their voices.  
She was able to hear a long sigh on her left side. It was like something just floated out of her ear.  
She felt the breeze inside her left ear. Carrie and dingo's souls abandoned her and the pink bunny felt lonelier than ever before.

She stopped crying eventually and just sat there.  
After half an hour, the pink bunny finally stood up and walked out of the room. Jenny had gone to the living room.  
The pink bunny saw her when she came out. Jenny was sitting on the rocking chair and drinking beer.  
" You know, this rocking chair was my father's birthday present. I gave this to him when he turned fifty. He was so happy when he saw this", Jenny told the bunny.  
The pink bunny did not answer anything.  
" He had been wanting this for over three years. I will never forget the expression on his face. He was happy to finally have this", continued Jenny.  
" I bet you loved your father, didn't you?", the pink bunny's ears drooped.  
" I surely did. He was the best dad in the entire world. He used to tell me about the adventures of him and his brother", Jenny nodded and let out a chuckle.  
She drank the rest of the beer and placed the empty can onto a tiny table next to the chair.  
The pink bunny came closer to her and sat down to the floor.  
" I loved him too. He was nice to me. He believed in me. He thought I could resist. I was a weakling even though he didn't admit it", sighed the pink bunny.  
" He always believed in people. He thought everyone was good deep within", Jenny nodded to her.  
" But I still killed him. You deserve the right to punish me", the bunny looked into her eyes.  
" But I won't. No matter how angry I am, I still can't kill you. Revenge is not the way. That's what my father always told me", Jenny shook her head.  
" Plus, we are even. I killed your friend. Carrie", she added.  
" I know. The voices told me", the pink bunny replied.  
" Did they tell you how she lost her mind? They're all dead. The animatronics and the staff.  
The black goo took over the facility and Carrie helped the insanity to spread", Jenny told the pink bunny.  
" Did the dingo get infected too? Is that why you killed him?", the bunny was curious.  
Jenny frowned.  
" The dingo? I didn't kill him. Carrie did", explained Jenny.  
The pink bunny's ears perked up in surprise.  
" But the voices..", she started.

Then the pink bunny began to think. Carrie and the dingo hadn't said anything about the dingo's death.  
They had only said that Jenny had killed Carrie. She had just assumed that Jenny had killed the dingo too.  
" Oh. Poor dingo. Was his death fast and painless?", the pink bunny asked Jenny.  
" I saw it all on the security camera. Carrie killed him by ripping his freaking insides out while he was still alive.  
I can't even imagine how painful it must have been", Jenny did not want to lie to the pink bunny.  
The small pair of ears drooped again.  
Apart from that, the pink bunny did not seem to react to it.  
" What a great pity. He was probably the last animatronic who would have deserved a painful death", the pink bunny said with great grieve in her voice.  
Jenny agreed by nodding to her.  
The pink bunny stood up and got closer to Jenny.  
" I wonder what happened to them, what happened to me", she said.  
" You guys went crazy. I will probably become crazy as well. My father was everything to me. And now he's dead", Jenny shook her head depressedly.  
" I...I..I..", stuttered the bunny.  
She had wanted to say that she was sorry but it was useless really. An apology would not bring Frank back.  
The pink bunny had done something irreversible. She would be a murderer for the rest of her existence.  
The pink bunny had killed people and kids before but this was different. Frank had not been a stranger, he had helped her.  
She was more than a killer, she was a traitor.  
She fell to her knees and sighed.  
" What are we going to do now, Jenny? The people at the facility are gone. We are all that's left. I doubt the other witch communities will help me.  
I killed a witch. I killed one of them", the pink bunny asked Jenny.  
" I don't know. We could start living together, I guess", shrugged Jenny.  
" You would consider living with the murderer of your father? I don't deserve such mercy, do I?", the pink bunny replied.  
That gave her strength to say what she had wanted to say.  
" I can't change what I did. There is nothing I can do to make it up to you", the pink bunny added.

It made Jenny think about Milla and the three Elder wolves. Luna, Scarlett and Nadia had once said the same thing.  
The lust for revenge had consumed Milla completely.  
The last thing Jenny wanted was to be like her.  
She chuckled.  
" For starters, you could help me carry my father away", Jenny suggested.

That is how they proceeded. They put a plastic bag around the corpse and carried it away.  
There was an attic on the final floor of the building. They came in and saw that it was dusty and the air was hard to breathe.  
Each and every single apartment had a place to store all their stuff.  
There was a long line of wooden doors in the attic and each door had a number on it.  
Jenny had the key for her storage room. She was at the front and the pink bunny was at the back.  
Jenny was reading the numbers on the doors.  
" There it is!", she exclaimed.  
She and the bunny put the corpse down.  
The pink bunny was careful not to step on the corpse as she went around it. Jenny opened the door and went in.  
" There's enough room in here. Let's put him right there", Jenny told the pink bunny.  
They dragged Frank's corpse into the room.  
" What are you going to do with him? We can't leave him here, can we?", asked the pink bunny.  
" Of course not. I just can't handle the fact of him being in my apartment. I'll call the undertaker tomorrow", explained Jenny.

As the pink bunny caught her breath after the task, she noticed something.  
" Jenny, look!", she gasped in shock.  
Jenny looked at what she was pointing at and gasped as well. There was a letter from Frank on top of a box.  
It had been left to a spot where it could be noticed. There was some text on it.  
" Open once the pink bunny has killed me. Yours faithfully, dad", Jenny read the text on the letter.  
It was literally talking about a pink bunny.  
They took it and walked back to the apartment as fast as they could.

The letter seemed not to have been there for long. Frank had probably taken it to the attic in the morning.  
They arrived at the living room and sat down to the couch.  
" How is this possible?", the pink bunny asked after reading the text a few times.  
" Did my dad know he was going to die? I guess we'll find out", Jenny said as she opened the letter.  
The pink bunny looked at the letter like Frank's ghost could have jumped out of it any second.  
They both gasped again as they saw the content.  
" I have not seen much but this is what I know", Jenny read the first sentence.  
" If you are reading this, it means the pink bunny has killed me and is there with you", the pink bunny continued.  
" The darkness has fallen upon us. I believe that our apartment is not a safe place anymore", Jenny began to get scared.  
" You need friends. Take the bottle of Eternal bless with you and head to Fazbear's. They need your protection, my dear", Jenny read the next sentences.  
" I can't see what is coming for us, I'm not that powerful. All I know is that the world will never be the same.  
I wish I could tell you to get everyone from our building and get to safety", the pink bunny read sadly.  
" But that is not the case", Jenny sighed and looked at the pink bunny.  
" You musn't bring anyone else than the pink bunny. Not even that old lady from upstairs, or my corpse. You have to leave it behind too", said the pink bunny.

That was the last sentence of the actual letter. There was a postscript as well.  
" Stay safe, darling. I might be dead but I'll always be with you in your heart", Jenny read it.  
They took it in for a minute or two.  
" Is this because of me? Did I doom everyone?", the pink bunny asked in fear.  
" No, you did not. The spreading infection was just a part of something bigger. I even have to take the bottle of Eternal bless with me.  
That can't be good", Jenny was a little bit shocked.  
" I don't know what you are talking about, sorry to say", replied the pink bunny.  
" Eternal bless is a potion which basically creates a shield of positive energy. It has to be extracted from rotting melk wood", Jenny explained to her.  
The pink bunny frowned.  
" The extraction process takes over seventy years. Do only use it in a grave situation", Jenny explained further.

Jenny and the pink bunny had no time to waste. Jenny started packing up.  
She put all her stuff into her bag and was ready to leave.  
" Let's go", she told the bunny.  
" I don't want to go", the pink bunny said suddenly.  
" What do you mean? Come on, let's go", Jenny encouraged her.  
" I can't go to Freddy's, Jenny. I am dangerous. You saw what I did to Frank. That same thing can happen to the children", the pink bunny told her.  
Jenny thought for a second.  
" At least come to the parking lot to say goodbye", pleaded Jenny.  
They both walked to the parking lot and shook hands.

After that, Jenny did actually hug her as well. The pink bunny hugged her back.  
" Are you sure you don't want to go? We'll be fine", Jenny pleaded for her to come.  
The pink bunny nodded to her.  
" Yes, I am sure of my decision. I'll find some other place to hide in", she said determinedly.  
" Okay then. Bye, friend. Let's hope we meet again", Jenny waved at her.

The pink bunny watched Jenny enter her car and drive away. The pink bunny had said that she would find a safe place but she had been lying.  
Truly, the pink bunny was sure that she was going to die and never see Jenny again.

Farewell: We are getting closer and closer to the Beginning.  
I don't necessarily have to make this first part of Act 3 so long.  
I just want to build tension.  
Plus, I love conversations even if they are not so important.  
See you and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE


	11. The calm before the storm

Greeting: Zero nights! Not one, not five, zero. Zero nights to the Beginning.  
The thrilling part starts now. Enjoy the chapter, my faithful readers.  
And the other guys: Welcome! Good to have you here.

( Vixey and Crystal. In the morning of the Beginning. Pirate cove)

Foxy had gone to speak with Fang about performing together on that day.  
The pirate foxes and the pirate wolves were performing together a lot since they were similar characters.  
Vixey had stayed at the Pirate cove with her daughter Crystal.  
Unlike some, Crystal had been sleeping well. She couldn't have slept better.  
Crystal was energetic after recharging if not her battery, then at least her spirit.

Vixey was watching Crystal make her bed.  
The Pirate cove needed to be ready very soon.  
Bonnie had told Vixey that she had heard the kids outside. Vixey agreed that there was a lot of positivity in the air at the moment.  
There was a specific reason for that. That day was not just like any other day. There was going to be kids surely but not the same way as usual.  
That day was meant to be something very special.  
There was a reason for Foxy and Fang to discuss their performance.  
It was the field trip -day!  
One of the coolest days of the year. The dancing day of Freddy's was more important though but still.  
It was an important day for education. The children had a lot to learn that day.  
How does Kristian and the other kitchen staff make those delicious pizzas?  
What does Mr. Fazbear's office actually look like?  
How many pizzas do they have to make in one week?  
So many questions needed an answer. Plus, the kids loved making field trips to Freddy's.  
As if they weren't there enough. But the field trip was not just about playing and eating pizza.  
The staff and the animatronics had made up a plan to introduce the children to the secrets of Freddy's.  
Bonnie and Kristian the chef had promised to work as guides during the field trip.  
Freddy's pizza gave the children an opportunity to see places which they wouldn't see normally. The kitchen, the office and the basement.  
So that day was special for the children too.

Mr. Fazbear was going to be gone for the day as well. He had promised to go to school.  
Not as a student but as a visitor.  
Mr. Fazbear was going to talk about his job there. There was going to be a crowd of people there.  
Luckily, he didn't have to talk to all of them at once.  
Mr. Fazbear's plan was to visit different classrooms and talk to the students, in there. It was going to take all day but Mr. Fazbear liked it that way.  
He had a chance to meet some of the students personally and answer their questions.  
This year, he was going back to his old elementary school. That exact same place where he got his own education from.  
The animatronics would have to survive on their own for one day.  
" We have fought teleporting animatronics, lads. Surely, we can handle a few kids", had Fang pointed out in the previous evening.  
Mr. Fazbear had told them to remember not to go wild like last time.  
Those kids were there to learn, not to play around all night.  
Freddy had promised Mr. Fazbear to take care of that.  
" We are here for them, Mr. Fazbear, don't worry. We will teach them", had Freddy said.  
" Eventually", had Freddy added in his mind.

Those were the things Vixey was thinking about when she was looking at her daughter.  
Crystal was so happy that it made Vixey smile too. Crystal was going to have so much fun with the children.  
She had made up many educational games for the big day.  
Willa and Storm Jr. were going to join her as well. Or at least Willa was going to.  
Crystal wasn't sure about Storm Jr. anymore.  
Storm Jr. walked past the Pirate cove and didn't respond when Crystal greeted her happily.  
Crystal looked at her with sadness in her eyes. Storm Jr.'s teeth were clacking as if it was really cold or something. Crystal was warm at least.  
It was a sunny morning outside and the radiators were on inside the pizzeria. There was no way that Storm Jr. could have felt cold at the moment.

Most likely, Storm Jr. wasn't going to come and play games with her, Willa and the children.  
It was a real pity. Most of the games were really funny.  
Crystal had finished making the bed and went to Vixey.  
" What do you say, mom? Beautiful, isn't it?", Crystal smiled at her.  
Vixey nodded pleasedly.  
" Good job, Crystal. You are getting good at this", Vixey agreed with her.  
" Should this be my daily task from now on? It would save dad a lot of time", suggested Crystal.  
Usually, Foxy had made up the bed in the mornings. Vixey thought about making it Crystal's task.  
" Why not? To be honest, you are better at making the bed than Foxy", Vixey revealed a secret.  
Crystal blushed and tried to hide it.  
" Thanks, mom", she covered the cheek that was facing Vixey.  
Vixey chuckled and pulled Crystal towards her.  
" Just don't tell Foxy okay. He thinks he's the bed making champion", Vixey told her jokingly.

The two female foxes came off their ship and went to the Circle where Fang and Foxy were.  
" I think yer ship is better. It's bigger and the wall is larger", Fang told Foxy.  
Their job was to make a story about the history of Freddy's. They had to censor some bad situations of course.  
The children had no need to hear about Jeremy or Fritz.  
Even the teachers at the school had suggested that they wouldn't talk about the missing kids. Foxy and Fang had both agreed.  
" How are you doing? Finished?", asked Vixey.  
" Oh hi, dear! Yea. We've got it in the bag", Foxy said in his normal accent.  
Then he looked back at Fang.  
" So it's on yer ship then? You agree with me?", Fang made sure everything was set.  
Foxy smiled at him.  
" Arrr! I agree with ye", Foxy said in his pirate accent.  
Fang and Foxy crossed their hooks and then Fang walked away.

" Sounded like an interesting discussion. What's on our ship, dad?", Crystal asked out of curiosity.  
" Just a blanket. We decided to show the kids some old pictures of the pizzeria. We will be using a projector and a white blanket to project the pictures on.  
We need a wall that's big enough to put the blanket on", answered Foxy.  
Crystal nodded to him as she understood it.

The three foxes hung out together for a while.  
Foxy was telling them about his plans and they were sharing theirs as well.  
Vixey would have wanted to be on the main stage but it belonged to Freddy's crew.  
Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Felix had reserved it earlier.  
Those four had joined together as two couples. Freddy and Bonnie were together as well as Chica and Felix.  
They had wanted to do something love related in the afternoon.  
That performance was an old one, a really old one.  
Back then, Foxy had been on stage instead of Felix but Felix had replaced Foxy as Chica's husband.  
Vixey was pretty okay with that.

" You can join Scarlett and Michelle if you want to. They'd be happy to have some help", Foxy suggested, smiling.  
" Yeah! They're doing Mr. Fazbear's paper work. Lame!", Crystal explained to Vixey.  
" It might be fun, Crystal. You'll never know unless you try", Foxy said in a hopeful tone.  
Vixey chuckled.  
" Let's just greet the children first. I'll decide later", Vixey grinned at the thought.  
" Yea, dad. Even mom thinks it sucks", Crystal mouthed behind Vixey's back.  
Foxy just smiled at her.

They walked to the front door where the kids were waiting.  
Crystal waved at the children through the front window.  
Springtrap was waiting by the door like an excited dog. He had crouched and he had a big smile on his face.  
Golden freddy was right behind him.  
Everyone, especially Marionette, would have wanted to tell Springtrap to hold back his excitement a bit.  
But who could have ruined something so lovely and adorable?  
Bonnie went to the door and turned the handle. The people thought it was cool that an animatronic opened the door.  
It made it really feel like their pizzeria.  
Bonnie opened the door and told the customers to come in.  
The children ran inside as a huge tsunami of shoes and colorful clothes.  
Most of them were really young and Springtrap got pushed back by all of them.  
" Hi! You are here. They are here", Springtrap's voice revealed that he had missed them.  
The kids had not even taken their shoes off yet. Marionette felt a bit embarassed.  
It was weird to see Marionette and his cringing expression stand beside the smiling Golden freddy.  
" Okay, Springtrap. Your fur is gonna get dirty. Come on, let them take their shoes off first", laughed Golden freddy.

Foxy and Vixey were not so close to them. The older kids came to them and gave Foxy a few high-fives.  
The parents came in the last.  
Some of them were familiar faces and some were new. Marionette welcomed them to Freddy Fazbear's pizza.  
Marionette kept on greeting them normally until a surprising person came in.  
" Nice to see you...Jenny?", Marionette greeted her.  
It had taken a second for him to realize that Jenny had come in.  
She was wearing a fur coat, which was probably why none of the animatronics had recognized her.  
Jenny smiled at him and shook hands with him.  
" Nice to see you too, Marionette", Jenny chuckled.  
To be honest, Jenny did not seem as happy as she tried to seem. There was a weird look in her eyes. She seemed...sad.  
Marionette realized that she hadn't come there to eat pizza and play. Jenny had a backpack, which implied that she had expected to stay for a long time.  
Jenny looked like above all she needed a peaceful place right then.  
A noisy dining area was not a good place.

Marionette took her to Mr. Fazbear's office where Scarlett and Michelle were already at work.  
" Scarlett! We got a special visitor", Marionette showed her Jenny.  
" Oh! Hi, Jenny", Scarlett greeted her.  
" Hello, Scarlett. And you were?", Jenny glanced at Michelle.  
They hadn't met all that much so they did not know one another well.  
" My name is Michelle", Michelle shook hands with Jenny.  
" Please put your coat to the coat rack, Jenny. You look really tired", Scarlett was really helpful.  
" Thank you", thanked Jenny.  
Marionette had to leave since his show was about to begin. Jenny sat down and sighed.  
" Wow. Are you alright? Your forehead is red", Michelle noticed.  
Jenny nodded to her.  
" If you let me, I would like to order a pizza. I've been driving all night and haven't eaten anything", Jenny replied.  
Michelle went to the kitchen and told Kristian to make a pizza with ham. Soon enough, Kristian brought the pizza in.  
" There you go, miss. I hope you enjoy the meal", he nodded politely.  
Jenny smiled at him and thanked him.

Scarlett and Michelle let Jenny eat the pizza. She was exhausted and hungry as a giant.  
Right then, Jenny couldn't even think properly. She had come across a few problems on her way to Freddy's and it had messed up her journey.  
She was out of every single energy you could think of. She was tired, exhausted, thirsty and hungry.  
Marionette had gotten worried about the day. Jenny had come to bring them a message of some sort.  
She was too tired to tell it right then. They would have to let her sleep.  
In the mind of Marionette, it couldn't have been a big problem.  
It probably wasn't anything extremely urgent.

Marionette went to his box and began to perform with Mike.  
Crystal told Willa, Eclipse and Storm Jr. about Jenny when she met them.  
" Oh, good. That must have something to do with the escaped animatronics. It has something to do with Okami I presume", Eclipse shrugged.  
Willa frowned.  
" I think that a simple call would have done the same thing. Frank is so old that he doesn't know how to use a phone?", Willa giggled.  
Crystal giggled at the joke.  
" That's mean to say, Willa. You should be ashamed", Crystal chuckled.  
They had not noticed that Storm Jr. was thinking about something. Her eyes had widened.  
" The darkness left a survivor", she mouthed.  
Willa and Crystal did not notice that but Eclipse grabbed her shoulder.  
" Are you okay, Storm Jr.? Come on, girl. It's nothing to be worried about. Think! Maybe they have caught Okami.  
Finally that evil thing is behind bars", Eclipse tried to bring out the positive possibilities.  
" Thank you, Eclipse. I'm just thinking about what I saw last night. I hope Jenny doesn't prove my fears", Storm Jr. smiled at him.  
Storm Jr. was not depressed, she was just worried.

It was like a cloud had just went in front of the sun. Storm Jr. was stressed and the sudden appearance of Jenny was making her feel uneasy.  
She had seen a horrible nightmare again the night before.  
She had seen a giant ball of black goo which had had hundreds of thousands of hands reaching out from it.  
The goo had been screaming in pain. There had been lots of animatronics running away from it.  
She had seen Fang and Storm get caught by the hands. Those things had ripped their skins off and left nothing but their endoskeletons.  
In the middle of all the mess, Storm Jr. had seen Jenny run towards her. She had seemed to be the only survivor.  
She had jumped towards Storm Jr. with a fearful expression on her face.  
Then the ball of goo had exploded and all the goo had covered Storm Jr.'s eyes.

The nightmare had stopped there. It had just ended.  
Now, Jenny was in the pizzeria. Storm Jr. was breathing heavily and if she had been able to actually sweat, her back would have been covered in sweat.  
Eclipse noticed it.  
" I can see you are scared. I would really like to help you if I was able to", Eclipse was worried about her.  
" You guys okay?", Willa's question interrupted their conversation.  
Willa and Crystal had noticed that Storm Jr. was uneasy. Eclipse shrugged.  
" Storm Jr. is scared. She thinks her nightmares have something to do with Jenny", Eclipse sighed.  
" No! That's not it! You understood it wrong", corrected Storm Jr.  
" I saw Jenny in my nightmare last night. She was reaching out for me. It can't be a coincidence, Eclipse", Storm Jr. told him.  
" You did?", Crystal asked her.  
At that moment, Crystal was convinced that something was wrong. She didn't need any further proof.  
Willa, however, was more skeptical about this.  
" What do you think this could mean, Crystal? It's just a nightmare. And you are neither a witch nor a prophet, sister", Willa told them.  
" So you are saying that this does not make you worried? Seriously?  
Storm Jr. has gone through a lot since Leslie showed up and we learned about all the magic and stuff.  
I mean, Ornica the witch has been talking to her", Crystal tried to talk sense into her.  
" And...?", Willa frowned.  
" I thought that...maybe Leslie or someone is trying to use Storm Jr. as a way to warn us about something", Crystal suggested.  
Willa found it hard to believe.

Eclipse realized that Willa and Crystal would not make any progress.  
" Well..can't we just go to Jenny and ask her. If she can't tell us anything useful, nobody can", recommended Eclipse.  
Willa and Crystal nodded to him agreeingly.  
" How about you, Storm Jr.? You think you're up to this", Eclipse asked her.  
" It would definitely make me feel better if that's what you mean", she answered him.  
It was set then!  
They walked to Mr. Fazbear's office to ask Jenny a few questions only to find out that Jenny was asleep.  
Michelle and Scarlett were trying to work as quietly as possible.  
" We took her to the second room so she could get some rest. Try not to wake her up even though it might be very hard.  
She was extremely tired", Scarlett advised them.  
" Don't worry. If she isn't awake, there no reason for us to go there", Crystal shook her head in disappointment.  
" You can go talk to Vixey. She went there a couple minutes ago", Michelle told them.  
" Mom? What would she be doing in there?", Crystal's eyes widened in surprise.

Michelle shrugged and continued working.  
The four young animatronics walked into the second room as quietly as possible. The window had been blocked with a blind.  
It was dark enough to sleep in there. They almost made Vixey jump by being so silent.  
" Crystal, dear. What are you doing in here?", Vixey whispered.  
" We came here to talk to Jenny. What you are doing in here, mom?", Crystal answered.  
Vixey was sitting next to Jenny who was sleeping on a couch and Vixey had gone into her mind.  
Jenny was sleeping like a cat. She was not going to wake up soon.  
Vixey looked at Crystal and the others carefully. She looked like they had just found her stealing their pizzas.  
" I came here to check if she was alright. That's it", replied Vixey.  
Eclipse was capable of reading minds so he tried to sneak in and check what Vixey was thinking at the moment.  
" Make them go away. We don't need them here", Dark vixey said in Vixey's head.  
" They're suspicious. We have to tell them", Vixey told Dark vixey.  
" I don't want them to make everyone panic. We need to keep this.. Wait, Vixey. He heard everything", Dark vixey detected Eclipse in their head.  
She caused pain to Eclipse and threw him out.  
Eclipse groaned in pain.  
" What's wrong, Eclipse?", Storm Jr. asked him.  
Eclipse smiled at her.  
" I got the information I needed from her head. Seems like Dark vixey knows something. She led Vixey here", Eclipse told the others.  
" And there went the peace. Stupid, god damn brats", Dark Vixey cursed.  
" Mom", Crystal placed her hands onto her hips.  
" We didn't want to worry you. Just please leave us be.  
We'll soon know what Jenny knows and then we can do something about whatever is happening", Vixey tried to get them to leave.  
" I'm sorry, Vixey. I'm afraid you are gonna have to tell us", Eclipse crossed his arms.

Vixey looked at the four animatronics. None of them were going to leave the room until Vixey would tell them what she knew.  
Vixey sighed.  
" Should we tell them, Dark vixey", Vixey asked her.  
" If we don't say anything, they'll make us talk. So tell those cursed brats what we know", Dark vixey sounded very annoyed.  
" Fine, guys. I'll tell you", Vixey promised.  
Crystal, Eclipse, Willa and Storm Jr. stood there listening to what Vixey had to say.  
" You see, Storm Jr. has not been the only one seeing weird things. Something has been calling Dark vixey at night", revealed Vixey.  
At that point, Dark vixey took over the body.  
" It's like the bell in my home town. A town that was destroyed a long time ago. I can feel the voices calling me to join them.  
I want to go to them but I'm stuck in this body. They make me want to join them. Like I'm meant to be with them", explained Dark vixey.  
Vixey was then able to talk again.  
" I can feel them too. They're so angry and full of..hunger. The call makes us see things. We see lots of death and suffering", Vixey explained.  
" Is that why you always go to the restroom at night? You said Dark vixey had a headache", Crystal was shocked.  
" I lied", Vixey looked at the floor.  
" We also see other things. They're less evil but still as haunting. The things, we see, are not nightmares. They're real.  
We can't understand them. They are unclear and weird. Like for instance, according one message, Eclipse is..", Vixey said.  
" ...a traitor. A traitor of worlds", said Storm Jr. with widened eyes.  
" What? You have seen that same message too?", Vixey opened her mouth.  
" What is that suppose to mean? You are not a traitor, are you, Eclipse?", Willa looked at Eclipse who shook his head.  
" I'm no traitor. Your voices are lying", Eclipse put his hands up.  
" I believe you, Eclipse. There is no sweeter and more loyal wolf than you", Storm Jr. smiled at him.  
Vixey sighed.  
" Jenny might help us understand what we hear. Can you please go outside so we may finish what we came to do?", Vixey asked them.  
They nodded and went outside. Vixey kept on trying to steal Jenny's memories.  
If it was going to work, it would take time.  
Unfortunately, time was something they didn't have. The Beginning was right around the corner.  
It was going to start in less than three hours. The long journey had ended.  
They were finally there.

With Him.

Farewell: The Beginning is in the next chapter.  
Goodbye, all my readers and hear my word when I announce: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	12. The solar eclipse

Greeting: Wait a minute, guys. Something has happened.  
I haven't been writing for a day and I have forgotten what I was doing.  
Wait a minute..oh yeah.  
The Beginning! At the beginning of Act 1, I never imagined I'd come this far.  
Enjoy the Beginning. If you can.

( Freddy Fazbear's pizza. About 11 AM. Half an hour to the Beginning)

The front of the pizzeria was almost empty of cars. No one was usually there at that time.  
The parking lot was getting darker since the sun was suddenly blocked by clouds.  
The clouds were thick and let no rays through.  
Based on the amount of light, it might as well have been evening.

Bonnie the bunny was by the window staring at the clouds and wondering if they would go away.  
It was bright inside but it was a pity that there was no sun at the moment. Some kids were playing outside, running and laughing.  
In the sun, it had looked funny but now Bonnie wanted to ask them to come inside. The kids didn't care about whether the sun was shining or not.  
They hadn't even noticed that the sun had disappeared.  
Bonnie wished that at least it wouldn't start to rain.  
She went to play with the children who were inside. Like Freddy had once told her, staring at dark clouds wouldn't be good for her.  
She needed to think about playing and music.

Bonnie went to Eclipse, Willa, Crystal and Storm Jr. who were outside Mr. Fazbear's office, singing.  
Bonnie asked them if she might join them. Those four didn't see any reason not to let her join.  
She grabbed her guitar and began to play a tune.  
Storm Jr. started to sing along it. Music was a good way to spend time.  
Eclipse and the others had not told the children that they were actually just waiting for Vixey to come out.  
She had been with Jenny for a few hours now.  
Willa had begun to doubt her skills. Vixey was strong but she should have gotten in by now.  
Willa was smelling the scent of foul play. Vixey may try to trick them.  
Maybe Vixey had made them ignore her. Perhaps Vixey had come out of the room a long time ago.  
Eclipse had claimed that Vixey wouldn't have been able to manipulate his mind without him noticing. Willa had not begun to argue with him.  
She was still waiting just like the rest.  
" Are you a wolf? Are you a wolf?", Storm Jr. sang.  
" No, I'm a fox. No, I'm a fox", replied Crystal.  
" Are you a fox? Are you a fox?", Crystal asked Bonnie in turn.  
" No, I'm a bunny. No, I'm a bunny", Bonnie replied, smiling.

It was too bad that Eclipse, Willa and Storm Jr. were all wolves.  
It would have been nice to get some other species there as well. For now, they had to stick with wolves, foxes and bunnies.  
The children didn't mind but it was starting to get boring.  
" Are you a bunny? Are you a bunny?", started Bonnie.  
Eclipse was about to reply that he was a wolf when the door opened.  
Willa, Eclipse, Crystal and Storm Jr. glanced at that direction.  
Vixey came out with a sad expression on her face.  
" Vixey. What's wrong? Why are you sad?", Bonnie asked her.  
She and the kids seemed worried.  
" Nothing", Vixey shook her head.  
Eclipse looked at the children right then.  
" Sorry, little ones. I think we have to go", Eclipse told the children.  
He and the other three stood up.  
" Hey! Where are you going? The game is not over yet", Bonnie did not realize what was going on.  
Crystal stopped and smiled at her.  
" We'll go see if we can cheer her up. I bet mom's okay but you never know", Crystal explained to her and left.  
Bonnie nodded after her. She shrugged it off and began to play music again.

Vixey was sad and it was not a good sign.  
" Vixey, wait. What happened in there? Did you not find anything?", Eclipse came to her.  
Vixey stopped and looked at the four animatronics.  
" Worse than that. I couldn't get in", answered Vixey.  
" But you're strong, mom. How did you not get in?", Crystal was shocked.  
Vixey shrugged.  
" Jenny has somehow managed to make herself immune to my psychic powers. I tried but it was pointless", Vixey explained.  
" Can't we wake her up?", suggested Willa.  
" I tried that too", Vixey nodded to her.  
" She stays asleep. I bet Frank's dead", Vixey added.  
" What?", said Storm Jr.  
That had come as a surprise to all.  
" Jenny did not create the shield purposely. It may be caused by trauma and all I can think about is that her father is dead", explained Vixey.  
" That's not possible. Why would he be dead?", Eclipse asked.  
Vixey sighed.  
" Why do you think she came here then? Jenny comes to us all by herself. She is tired and hungry and can't even speak up right away.  
What else could all of that mean?", Vixey thought it made a lot of sense.  
Storm Jr. thought about it and agreed with Vixey.  
" I think Vixey hit the spot. Jenny does not break down easily. Did you see her when she came in? She looked stressed", Storm Jr. pointed out.  
" If you were a human and had driven all night, you would look stressed as well, sister", Willa shook her head, smiling.  
Storm Jr. did not see any reason to smile.  
After noticing how serious her sister looked, Willa stopped smiling.  
" If Frank's dead, we have to find a way to find out what Jenny knows. Our lives might be at stake again", Crystal did not doubt this time either.

She was worried about everyone. She glanced at the children and saw them laughing.  
Crystal had a feeling that they would have to not only protect themselves but also the children.  
Just like Storm Jr., Crystal was beginning to feel cold as well.  
That was what she thought to be a dementor's kiss. It was warm but she was freezing.  
There might as well have been a dementor sucking her soul out of her.  
Crystal thought that maybe it was just panic or paranoia. But after all, Black the cat, Elleroth, Sirius and Electra had survived.  
They were still out there. Maybe they had attacked Frank and Jenny's home and killed Frank.  
Maybe they were coming for the Fazbear crew and Jenny had come to warn them.  
Of course, it was all just Crystal speculating. She did not know the truth, which was the scariest part.  
The other animatronics were sharing her fear. It could have been something worse than they imagined.

There was a bus coming towards them with bunch of children in it.  
Black the cat would have been a horrible addition to the field trip.  
" Why today? Why did this have to happen today of all days?", Crystal thought.  
" How, Crystal? How could we find out what she knows?", Willa asked her, sighing.  
Crystal couldn't answer that question. She was just standing there, looking into Willa's eyes.  
" I thought so", Willa said after a while.  
Eclipse, Vixey and Storm Jr. had nothing to add.  
" Let's hope Jenny wakes up before anything bad happens", Crystal told Willa.  
" Well, there's nothing we can do. Let's go play with the kids again. They may get scared if we act scared and sad", Willa made a quick decision.  
She didn't wait for the others to answer.

Willa walked to Bonnie casually and sat down.  
" She is right. What else should we do?", Storm Jr. shrugged and joined Willa.  
Crystal and Eclipse joined them too.  
Vixey on the other hand walked to Mike who was outside waiting for a bus.

( Outside. Mike and Vixey)

The kids could have arrived any second. Mike was leaning into a sign right beside the road.  
Vixey went next to him and greeted him.  
" It's beautiful, isn't it?", Mike smiled, glancing at Vixey.  
" What?", asked Vixey and chuckled.  
Mike pointed at the horizon. Vixey saw the long road disappear behind a hill.  
Now that Mike had shown her the road, Vixey realized that it was relaxing.  
" Yes, it is beautiful indeed. That's like from a wallpaper", she told Mike.  
She heard Mike chuckle a bit.  
" I've never thought about this road as a scenic place. If only it was sunny", Vixey continued.  
Mike glanced at her and patted her back.  
" Who knows? Your wish may come true", he shrugged.  
As if the clouds had heard her words, the light began to shine through the clouds.

Vixey and Mike glanced up as the clouds got out of the way of the sun.  
The dim, dark atmosphere vanished as quickly as it had come.  
" I told you so. And look! The road is more beautiful than before", Mike pointed at the road.  
Vixey smiled, looking at the hill, behind of which the road went.  
The hill was green and the road was grey. Then suddenly, Vixey saw more colors appear.  
There was a lot of yellow and some other colors as well. She covered her eyes from the sun to see clearer.  
The picture got sharper and Vixey saw it.  
" The bus! They are here", she exclaimed happily.  
" Seems like that is the case. Let's run inside and tell the others", Mike beckoned her to follow as he started running.  
Vixey followed Mike and glanced at the bus every now and then.  
She could almost hear the happy laughing of the children.  
They came inside the same time as the bus drove to the parking lot.  
" They're here, everyone. The field trip crew is here", announced Mike at the door.

The animatronics cheered. The kids, who were already there, were cheering too even if they had no idea of why they were cheering.  
The animatronics got up and walked off their stages.  
" Stay here, children. I'll be back soon", Bonnie told her kids.  
Storm Jr., Eclipse and Willa followed her to the front door.  
They went outside with the other animatronics and some staff members.  
The doors of the bus had opened and kids were pouring out of them.

Springtrap went to greet them with hugs.  
Most children were around seven years old.  
They weren't teenagers yet but they weren't toddlers either. Not that it would have mattered anyway.  
Teenagers and toddlers both loved Springtrap and he loved everyone equally.  
" Hi. Hi. Hello", Springtrap greeted them individually.  
" Springtrap!", a girl was running at him suddenly.  
" Julisa!", he shouted and opened his arms for a hug.  
Julisa ran into Springtrap's loving embrace.  
Springtrap was petting her hair as they were hugging.  
She had not been to Freddy's for a long time and Springtrap had missed her. Julisa introduced Springtrap to her friends.  
She and Springtrap did not mention Nina's name at all.  
Julisa had been at her funeral but Springtrap hadn't been allowed to be there.  
Springtrap wanted to know everything about it.  
But they would have to talk about it later.

Chica and Shadow were looking at them when they got a visitor as well.  
Betsy the sweetheart, who had found Leslie and Shadow on that one fateful evening, had come to Freddy's once again.  
" Hi, Betsy. How are you doing, my saviour?", Shadow asked her.  
" I'm fine. It's a happy day. Is that boy here now?", she looked past Shadow's body.  
Shadow glanced at the field where Leslie's grave was.  
" No, he's not. Leslie left this place. Someday he might come back", Shadow tried to cheer her up.  
" No problem. I've got Chica. She can take care of me", Betsy smiled at him.  
Chica was so happy to see her too. When Betsy had come to Freddy's in that evening, she had been crying.  
Finding a boy and a fox in the rain had been a shock to her. Chica preferred the smiling Betsy.  
Chica came to her, knelt down and hugged her.  
" Chica! I love you", Betsy laughed as she buried her face into Chica's chest.  
" Was that suppose to be a new piece of information?", Chica asked her.  
" No. I just want to say it again and again", Betsy shook her head.  
Chica was by far her favorite character. Chica loved to hang out with her biggest fan.  
" Shadow! Chica!", Eclipse's voice caught their attention.  
" What's up?", Shadow asked him.  
" Are you coming to meet the others as well or is Betsy the only child you love? The others are gonna get sad", Eclipse tried to look sad.  
He pretended to wipe a tear off his cheek with his right hand.  
" Are you the only one we love?", Chica wanted Betsy to give Eclipse an answer.  
" No, Chica. We should go meet the others too", Betsy smiled.  
" Let's go then", Chica said excitedly and stood up.

She was holding Betsy's hand as they made their way towards the bus.  
" You're gonna love Mrs. Anderson. She is actually a...", Betsy began to tell her stories about their teacher.  
Eclipse was about to follow them when someone called him.  
" Eclipse!", a male voice shouted.  
He looked around but saw no one.  
" Who? Who was that?", he thought.  
" Eclipse!", the voice shouted again.  
Then Eclipse noticed him.  
There was a boy near the bus. He had been calling Eclipse.  
The boy was not even looking at him but Eclipse didn't care. He walked to the boy and bent down next to him.  
" Hello there, little fella. How are you?", Eclipse greeted him happily.  
The boy glanced at him. He looked like Eclipse had broken his concentration.  
" Oh hi, Eclipse. I'm fine. Are you?", the boy asked.  
" Sure. Did you have something you needed to tell me?", asked Eclipse.  
" No, I didn't", the boy did not understand.  
Eclipse raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
" Then why did you call me. You said Eclipse", Eclipse asked the boy.  
He responded by laughing.  
" I didn't mean you, you silly wolfy. I meant that eclipse. Over there!", the boy pointed at the sky.  
Eclipse glanced up at the sun. His mouth opened wide.  
There was a real eclipse. Not a wolf but a phenomenon.  
The sun was being eaten by a dark mass. The left side of the sun was almost gone completely.  
Eclipse was looking at the sight with amazement. It was lucky that the clouds had gone away.  
Otherwise, they wouldn't have been able to witness that.  
It didn't take long for the others to notice it as well. Mrs. Anderson, the teacher, was just stepping out of the bus as she noticed it.  
The children and the animatronics glanced at the sky and their mouths opened.  
" Wow. An eclipse? Really? Why hasn't anyone said anything about this?", Bonnie was almost speechless.  
" Don't be afraid, class. That thing in front of the sun is actually the moon", Mrs. Anderson told her class.  
The kids were staring at the sky along with everyone else. Some of them were afraid such as Betsy and some were casual such as Julisa.  
" Chica. Why is the sun disappearing?", Betsy hugged Chica's leg for comfort.  
" It's alright, Betsy. It won't last forever. Soon the sun will shine again. You should be thankful that you got to experience this", Chica patted her back.  
It made Betsy feel a tiny bit better but it was too late.

Betsy had already been noticed.  
" A child", whispered a ghostly voice in the gentle breeze.

The wind began to get stronger.  
" Hurry up, everyone. Let's go inside", Mrs. Anderson and Bonnie said at the same time.  
The woman and the bunny started to make their way towards the pizzeria and everyone followed them.  
All except the bus driver, who stayed in the bus, and Storm Jr.  
She was still standing in place with her eyes fixed on the disappearing sun.  
Storm Jr. was terrified and her eyes had widened.  
" The traitor of worlds. The traitor of worlds. An eclipse", mouthed Storm Jr.  
She had seen that same sight a few days back. A parking lot getting darker and darker.  
Storm Jr. could not remember her latest nightmare but that had been in it. The parking lot of Freddy's.  
The air was getting cold but Storm Jr. could not feel it.

She was looking at the sight in front of her. There were bushes and a few trees. It had gotten very dark.  
Suddenly, Storm Jr. glanced at her left.  
From the corner of her eye, she had seen something move.  
She saw its legs as it vanished behind a bush. Whatever was hiding behind that bush, it was small.  
Storm Jr. could see its eyes look through the thick leaves.  
Storm Jr. was not sleeping. Her nightmare had come to life.  
Suddenly, something grasped her right leg. Storm Jr. jumped and looked at the leg.  
A random girl had grabbed it.  
" Storm Jr. Please come inside. It's cold and dark out here", the girl told her.  
Storm Jr. had thought it to be a monster. She nodded to the girl and quickly looked back at the bush.  
It was gone!  
The creature in the bush was nowhere to be seen. Storm Jr. began to doubt her sanity.  
" Okay. I'll come. Let's go", Storm Jr. grabbed the girl by the hand.  
They walked inside and Storm Jr. was constantly looking around her.

Willa was waiting for them at the door. Storm Jr. and Willa looked into each other's eyes as they walked past one another.  
Willa saw fear in her sister's eyes but the girl hadn't noticed anything weird about Storm Jr.  
She encouraged Storm Jr. to come play with them.  
Mrs. Anderson and the kids had missed the lunch so they were hungry.  
Marionette asked her if they wanted to have pizza first.  
" Learning is hard with an empty stomach", Marionette told Mrs. Anderson.  
" School pays for the pizzas. We would never refuse to have a free lunch", she smiled at Marionette.  
She had most likely missed the lunch on purpose. She was a woman in her thirties.  
The kids seemed to love her and she was really nice. The parents of the kids who were already there, greeted Mrs. Anderson.  
She knew some of them.  
Mrs. Anderson's group had come to the pizzeria many times. Marionette and Mrs. Anderson were almost friends at this point.  
" Is Mr. Fazbear not here? That's a pity", Mrs. Anderson said when Marionette told her about him.  
They began to watch some TV while the children were playing.

That huge hurricane was on every single channel. It had changed course and was heading their way.  
It had gotten bigger since Storm Jr. had seen it on TV.  
The anchor was also talking about possible blackouts and the sudden eclipse.  
Based on the news, the rest of the day would be interesting. Anything could happen.

As Marionette and Mrs. Anderson were watching TV, Betsy came to her.  
" Mrs. Anderson. I need to go to the restroom", Betsy told her.  
" Then go, Betsy. You are a big girl. You don't need me to help you", Mrs. Anderson told her.  
Betsy was about to disagree when a group of boys came from the Arcade palace.  
" Mrs. Anderson. The arcade machines are broken. They aren't working properly", one of them said.  
Mrs. Anderson got up.  
" It's probably nothing. Marionette and I will come and see", she told the boys.  
" But, Mrs. Anderson..", Betsy insisted from the other direction.  
" Betsy. You can go on your own. I believe in you. Go on", Mrs. Anderson looked at her, smiling.  
She and Marionette went to the Arcade palace and Betsy made her way to the restroom.  
" I wish Chica could come with me", Betsy thought by herself.

She went to the restroom and looked at the stalls. She was on her own in the room.  
" I can do this. Mrs. Anderson and Chica believe in me", Betsy told herself.  
They wanted her to grow up but Betsy didn't want to. Betsy was afraid to be without an adult.  
Her adventure in the rain, when she had found Shadow and Leslie, had been traumatic.

She looked at the stalls and tried to choose which one to go in. Suddenly, one stall door moved a little.  
" Hello?", asked Betsy.  
The door had moved for sure. There was someone in there.  
" Chica, is that you?", Betsy asked the air.  
It didn't answer.  
" Are you shy? Don't worry, I won't hurt you", promised Betsy.  
The door moved a little.  
Betsy wanted to encourage it to come out. Her fear had faded away.  
She knew that a monster would have attacked her right away. Perhaps the creature was scared of her.  
" I'll close my eyes and count to ten. Okay. You can come out during that time. Then you'll notice that I'm just a simple girl.  
When I open my eyes, we can maybe become friends", Betsy got an idea.

She shut her eyes.  
" Okay. I'll start counting now", Betsy informed whatever it was.  
Then she started counting.  
The stall door opened slowly and something came out. It was a floating figure made of black mist.  
It floated towards Betsy.

" ...6. 7. I'm almost finished", informed Betsy.  
The thing was right in front of Betsy at that point.  
" ...9. 10. Okay. I'll open my eyes now", Betsy said as she opened her eyes.  
She saw the mist and then her vision went black as it attacked her.

Farewell: Is Betsy dead? That will be found out in the next chapter.  
Bye, guys and gals.  
It's been an honor to be writing this chapter for you. See you and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE!


	13. The Beginning

Greeting: Hello, people. Time for the thirteenth chapter, the chapter of unluck. But don't worry, everyone. Every single thing is going to be okay. Well..maybe not for the characters but you know..for the readers. Enjoy!

( Marionette and Mrs. Anderson. The Arcade palace. The Beginning)

The boys, who had problems with the machines, brought them to the Arcade palace.  
Mrs. Anderson didn't have much experience when it came to machines. She had fixed a computer or two but never an arcade machine.  
" Good thing you are here, Marionette. These students always presume I am omniscient", Mrs. Anderson told Marionette.  
" You wouldn't have needed to come. Mike could have fixed it", Marionette patted her shoulder.  
" I know but..you know. I can't let my students down. I need to look like I've got everything under control", Mrs. Anderson whispered to him.  
Marionette chuckled a bit.

The boys stopped by the machines and looked at Mrs. Anderson.  
" They aren't working like they used to. I wanna play Space invanders", complained the leading boy.  
Marionette looked at the screen with Mrs. Anderson. He saw nothing but static.  
He tried kicking it a few times but the machine was not working.  
" The arcade machines have been acting weird lately. This is not the first time.  
In fact, everything has been acting weird for the past two weeks", Marionette nodded, looking at the static.  
" Okay, boys. Some devices may not work so don't be disappointed. Not everything always goes the way we want it to", Mrs. Anderson told them.  
The boys glanced at one another sadly but then nodded to her.  
" Alright, Mrs. Anderson. We will not be. But what do we do now?", one of the boys shrugged.  
Mrs. Anderson thought for a moment.  
" Well, we should go on a tour soon but before that you can play with the others", she suggested.  
The boys would have wanted to do anything but play with the others.  
" Foxy and Fang would be delighted to have you with them", Marionette pointed out.  
The boys nodded, smiling and ran away.  
" Why didn't I think of that?", Mrs. Anderson felt stupid.  
" You can't always succeed. Maybe next time", Marionette patted her back.  
Mrs. Anderson nodded to him and sighed.

They walked back to the main room where the animatronics were having fun.  
Julisa and some other girls were playing with Crystal. They were by the pirate cove, next to the ship.  
Mike was at the box, playing peekaboo.  
Freddy, Storm and Bonnie were hanging around with really nothing to do.  
Marionette also realized that Storm Jr. and Willa had encouraged Catty and Lara to join them.  
" Hi, I'm Catty the cat", Catty introduced herself.  
Lara was there to help Catty avoid panicking.  
" Wasn't there another one like you? Where did she go? She was so cute", a girl asked Catty.  
For a second, Marionette thought that Catty was going to burst into tears.  
Instead, she glanced at Lara who nodded to her.  
" Candy is my sister and she is away, sorry to say", Catty smiled at the girl.  
Marionette sighed a little. Catty was going to be fine. Marionette could sense some fear in her but Catty was strong.  
Catty had no sisters anymore to make her feel brave and strong. Catty didn't need them any longer, she was strong without them.

Marionette let his gaze drift around the animatronics. Nearly everyone was there.  
All the official ones at least. Michelle, Scarlett and Nadia were nowhere to be seen and neither was Betsy.  
" Wait, Mrs. Anderson. Betsy's not here", Marionette told her.  
" Gosh! You are right", panicked Mrs. Anderson.  
She walked forward to see better but Betsy was not there.  
" I'll go and check the restroom. She is probably there", she rolled her eyes, glancing back at Marionette.  
" Don't be mad at her. Betsy is a sweet girl but a bit too fearful sometimes", Marionette informed her.  
Mrs. Anderson looked like she was angry.  
" I know. It's just worrying me. I feel sad for that poor girl. Betsy needs help with her overwhelming fear", Mrs. Anderson told him.

Marionette watched her go to the restroom. He felt weird but he shrugged it off.  
Betsy had been in the restroom for over five minutes then.  
There was a good reason Mrs. Anderson to be a tiny bit worried.  
She went to the restroom and looked around in there. Betsy was nowhere to be seen.  
Mrs. Anderson expected that she was in one of the stalls.  
" Betsy!", she exclaimed.  
No one answered her call. She began opening the stalls in order to find Betsy.  
" Come out, Betsy. You are a big girl but I won't be mad if you weren't big enough to go on your own", Mrs. Anderson promised her.

She pushed the last stall open but there was no one there either.  
Mrs. Anderson gasped in shock as she saw the empty stall.  
Betsy had vanished.  
" Mrs. Anderson", a voice called her from behind.  
Mrs. Anderson let out a scream and turned around. Then she caught her breath.  
" Betsy. Don't scare me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack", she told the girl in front of her.  
Betsy was standing there with her hands behind her back. She was smiling at her teacher and her gaze looked different than before.  
" I'm sorry, Mrs. Anderson. I promise that won't happen again. It's over", Betsy said to her.  
Mrs. Anderson noticed the differences.  
Betsy was standing straight and not jumping around.  
Usually, she couldn't stay in one place. Betsy seemed a lot more adult now.  
But her smile was the weirdest. She was smiling, the edges of her mouth were curved upwards but she was not happy.  
There was no emotion on her face.  
She may as well have been dead from the inside.  
Betsy was looking down a tiny bit. She was freaky. Mrs. Anderson didn't say that of course.  
" Okay, Betsy. Did you actually finish?", she asked the girl.  
Betsy nodded.  
" I did it all on my own. It just took me some time", Betsy informed her.  
She was talking like an adult as well.  
" Well that's good, Betsy. You are such a good girl", praised Mrs. Anderson.  
She walked out of the stall and Betsy's eyes followed her like a predator follows an ignorant prey.  
Betsy's smile was like from another world.  
" Come to the main hall, Betsy. We are gonna have pizza. You are hungry, aren't you?", Mrs. Anderson beckoned her to come.  
" Yes, I am very hungry. I could wolf down metal right now", nodded Betsy.  
Her grin was anxious and very hungry.

She began to follow Mrs. Anderson who shrugged everything off. Anyone would have noticed how Betsy was so emotionless.  
Usually, she was completely overwhelmed with emotions. Mrs. Anderson had never seen Betsy that passive before.  
Betsy had something hiding behind that face of hers.  
Mrs. Anderson may have not noticed it but it was there. Betsy was about to leave the restroom when she suddenly shook her head.  
The tiny girl let out a small sound. Something that sounded almost like a growl.  
Mrs. Anderson peeked into the restroom.  
" Come on. It's okay", she said.  
Mrs. Anderson had thought that Betsy didn't want to come for some reason.  
Betsy's pupils shot out a wave of red. It happened in a second.  
" I'm coming", she claimed, smiling like a normal girl.

She walked out of the restroom casually into the main hall. The animatronics were still playing with the kids.  
This time, Betsy glanced at them and a glimpse of disgust appeared on her face. Crystal came to her, smiling happily.  
" Betsy. Do you want to play a game? Willa has promised to join us", Crystal asked her.  
" Yes, why not. I would love it", Betsy was smiling at her.  
" But first I wanna eat. I am extremely hungry. I could kill for food right now", she added.  
" Okay. What kind of pizza are you going to have?", Crystal asked out of curiosity.  
Betsy didn't need any time to think.  
" Maybe pig ears and some hands", Betsy said immediately.  
Crystal was weirded out by her decision but thought it to be a joke.  
" You better have good teeth like I do. Hands are very tough", warned Crystal.  
" I can manage, Crystal", Betsy told in a weird tone.

Betsy continued walking and Crystal looked after her.  
She did not like the way Betsy had said that last sentence.  
Betsy went to her seat and sat down. There were two boys with her by the table.  
Neither of them had pizzas.

Mrs. Anderson clapped her hands together and the kids took their seats. It was rather impressive.  
" Okay, class! Now it's time to eat", announced Mrs. Anderson.  
The pizzeria went silent as the kids had stopped playing.  
" Let's eat!", Chica rubbed her own stomach.  
The kids cheered in happiness. Then Kristian came out of the kitchen and began to take the kids' orders.  
One ordered pepperoni and cheese, another ordered ham and pineapple.  
The animatronics had sat down as well. Crystal was by her table with six children.  
Only Chica and Freddy were standing.

Soon, Kristian reached Betsy's table which was right next to Mrs. Anderson's.  
Kristian was a happy man who was always polite and nice to everyone, especially children.  
" Hello, young ones. May I take your orders please", asked Kristian.  
The boys chuckled because Kristian had talked to them like they were adults.  
" I would like to have a pizza with anchovy and olives please", the boy tried to sound like an aristocrat.  
The other boy laughed. While he was thinking about what kind of person to imitate, Kristian decided to take Betsy's order.  
" And you, young lady", he nodded politely.

" I want pig ears and hands", Betsy said in her new tone.

Kristian's eyes widened in shock.  
" Excuse me. What did you say?", Kristian asked her again.  
" I want a pizza with pig ears and hands. Or do you want to give me your own body parts?", Betsy's expression changed into a grim one.  
" I hope that is a joke. And if it is, it isn't a good one, young lady", Kristian looked at her in shock.  
Mrs. Anderson had gotten up as everyone had glanced at Betsy. Everyone was staring at her in either fear or shock.  
" Betsy. You are taking it too far. Just tell him what you really want to have", Mrs. Anderson told her.  
" But that's what I want", Betsy insisted angrily.  
Chica had come to her as well. It was Chica's duty as an animatronic to deal with this kind of stuff.  
" Hey. Hey. Calm down, Betsy. We like jokes as well but not jokes like that. I know it can feel embarrassing to realize that you did something wrong.  
Just take it back, we aren't mad at you", Chica smiled at Betsy.  
The girl sighed.

" Just shut up, you fat cupcake-eating bitch. You don't even like children. You only care about your stupid cupcakes, you filthy fatty", Betsy told her.

The animatronics gasped. Chica was Betsy's favorite character.  
Betsy would have never said that. Chica almost began to cry when she heard that. Betsy was in ecstacy.  
Mrs. Anderson grabbed Betsy's hand.  
" Betsy! What is wrong with you? You need to apologize to Chica for what you said. Right now!", Mrs. Anderson got angry.  
The kids got scared at that point. Mrs. Anderson was not easy to anger.  
Betsy glanced at her own hand.  
" No, I don't. I won't do a shit until I've gotten something to eat. And I think I just found out what I would like to have.  
You and your children are waiting for a bite", Betsy told Mrs. Anderson.

Suddenly, she smiled and her opening mouth revealed three rows of sharp teeth.  
They were long and made her look like an angler fish. Mrs. Anderson opened her mouth for a loud scream but she wasn't quick enough.  
Chica and Kristian had already backed off when Betsy jumped on top of Mrs. Anderson and bit her neck.  
She ripped off a chunk of it. Blood burst out of the wound and covered Betsy's face.  
The kids jumped up and some of them screamed.

Mrs. Anderson's lifeless corpse hit the ground with Betsy still stuck on it.  
" I was right! I wanna eat all of you!", Betsy smiled with blood dripping out of her mouth.  
Her voice was adult-like and terrifying.  
The animatronics either went in front of children or got ready to protect themselves.  
Betsy's next victim turned out to be the boys who were sitting on their chairs. Betsy jumped onto the table and the boys hugged each other in fear.  
She was about to attack them when a hand hit her in the chest. It was Fang who had just teleported in front of the children.  
Betsy flew a few meters away. She turned around immediately after hitting a wall and looked at Fang.  
She was stuck on it like a spider.  
" Try that again. I dare you, Legend", Betsy tried to annoy him.  
Fang didn't want to use his hooks because it was too cruesome. Betsy was just a girl.  
Animatronics would never attack an innocent girl. By all accounts, the creature inside Betsy was aware of that.  
Fang was the only one who could even think about hurting a child.  
Betsy charged at him and was running on all four.  
Fang ran at her but she jumped into the air. Betsy was a lot smaller than Fang but she was easily able to jump so high that Fang couldn't reach her.

Fang had not seen that coming. A normal girl wasn't suppose to jump that high.  
As if it wasn't weird enough, Betsy made it even weirder. She grabbed the ceiling with her hands and attached to it.  
Now Betsy was on the ceiling like a fly.  
Fang's eyes widened in shock.  
Betsy smiled at him from above and showed him her teeth.  
" I'm gonna get you, wolfy. And after that, I'll slaughter your entire family", Betsy threatened him and laughed manically.  
" I would like to see you try", grinned Fang.  
Betsy crawled across the ceiling and to a wall. She leaped at him and opened her dangerous mouth wide.  
Fang could have taken his hooks out but he couldn't. Betsy was too much like Bella.  
The girl landed on his face and bit his snout. Fang was blinded by his own oil.  
He tried to get her off but she was too strong.  
" You are not strong enough for this. Come with me and we'll be friends", Betsy said in her normal, kind voice.  
Fang tore the girl off his face when the pain got too great.  
Betsy landed on a lamp and growled at him. The animatronics were looking at Fang in shock.  
They were almost helpless.  
Fang was breathing heavily and did not know what to do. He could not do it after all.  
Betsy was just one enemy. Nothing more than a sweet, lonely, innocent girl.  
In this fight, Fang's own feelings were his worst enemy. Betsy looked at her own arm.  
Fang had left claw marks on them.  
" Why would you do that? I thought you loved me. I thought you all loved me", Betsy began to cry in her normal voice.  
Fang's expression became sad. Betsy looked exactly like Bella when Fang had impaled her chest.  
Betsy noticed Fang's anger fade. She used to situation to her advantage. She jumped down and charged at him.  
Fang could only stare at her as she came to him and sank her teeth into his stomach. Betsy hit him at such a high speed that Fang fell to the floor.  
Betsy tore his stomach half-open.

Fang's black blood was not working properly for some reason.  
He moaned in pain and began to hold the wound. Betsy got on his face again.  
" This time, I'll gouge your eyes out", Betsy told him anxiously.  
Some animatronics tried to save the children from the savage sight.  
Fang screamed as Betsy began to tear his face off. Fang was defenceless.

" Hey!", Betsy heard Kristian's voice. She stopped and glanced at him.  
Kristian had run into the kitchen and gotten a shotgun. One of the cooks had always had that in there.  
Kristian hadn't been thankful for that until now.  
" Get off him!", Kristian was pointing the barrel at Betsy.  
She got up and took a step towards him.  
" What are you gonna do? Shoot an innocent girl? Why would you hurt me?", asked Betsy mockingly in her gentle voice.  
Kristian let the gun do the talking. He pulled the trigger.  
Betsy jumped up to a lamp and dodged the bullets. Kristian tried again and again but Betsy kept on jumping from lamp to lamp.  
Then he realized that he was out of bullets.  
" Oh no!", was the last thing he said before Betsy grabbed the gun and hit him with it.  
Kristian fell to the floor and blood burst out of his nose.  
" Useless", she shook her head.

" Now where was I?", Betsy glanced back at everyone, behind her.  
He hadn't gotten up yet. Fang looked pretty dead. Storm, Willa and Storm Jr. were staring at Fang in fear.  
" Dad?", whimpered Willa.  
She was with Crystal and the six children.  
Betsy chose to kill them next.  
" Don't worry, girl. You'll join him soon", Betsy told in her adult, creepy voice.  
She ran at them and the children screamed. They were all hiding behind Crystal.  
Betsy jumped and kicked Willa to the face. Her snout got twisted and she held her face.  
Betsy was just about to rip her core out. Crystal took out a knife quickly and pointed it at Betsy. The girl looked at her.  
" Look at you, Crystal. You used to snuggle me with your soft arms. Ironic that now I'm gonna have to tear the damn things off", Betsy smiled at her and attacked.  
Crystal had no other choice than to push the knife into Betsy's eye.  
Crystal did that, punched her in the face and it broke Betsy's neck. She fell to the floor and her neck was weirdly twisted.  
The kids screamed again in fear. Crystal had just killed a child.  
Willa managed to get up a bit. So did Betsy.  
Her corpse just got up. She didn't use her hands or anything.  
Crystal's eyes widened in fear.  
" What the..?", Crystal's broken voice wondered.

Betsy's neck made a crack sound as it twisted back to its original place. She took the knife out of her eye and licked the blood off it.  
" You are gonna pay for that, little kit", nodded Betsy and cut Crystal with the knife.  
She was too fast for Crystal. It left a huge cut into Crystal's chest.  
Betsy started clawing Crystal, which cut her even more. Crystal's endoskeleton was showing after a few slashes.  
Betsy was more dangerous than any animatronic.  
" No!", Vixey ran at Betsy.  
Vixey got the long nails into her temples. Betsy tore a piece of her lower snout off too.  
" Come on. Fight me!", Betsy encouraged the other animatronics.  
Storm ran to her next and Betsy slid from between her legs and bit her back. It cracked badly.

At this point, Storm Jr. had already frozen her hands. Betsy was coming for her next.  
Mrs. Anderson, Fang, Kristian, Crystal, Willa, Vixey and Storm had all fallen.  
The others couldn't even try to hurt Betsy. They loved her too much.

" Hello", Betsy smiled at Storm Jr.  
" Kill her! Do it!", Willa shouted from where she had been attacked.  
" You heard your sister. Kill me, Storm Jr.", Betsy giggled.  
Storm Jr. was strong enough to kill her. She had suffered enough to handle her emotions.  
" What are you waiting for? Stab her!", Willa shouted again.  
Betsy was walking closer to Storm Jr.  
" You can clearly do it. You are able to stab a child to death. Your father could do it too. He didn't even feel sad for murdering a defenceless girl.  
In that regard, the apple doesn't rot far from the tree", Betsy encouraged Storm Jr. to do it.  
Storm Jr. was in stasis.  
Maybe she wasn't brave enough to kill a child after all. The children were watching.  
She would become a monster in their eyes. They were too innocent to witness that.  
" Kill her, Storm Jr.", a small voice shouted.  
It was Julisa.  
" Kill her", Julisa joined Willa.  
" If you don't do it, she will kill all of us", Willa reminded her sister.  
" I bet she can't do it", Betsy glanced at Julisa and Willa.  
Storm Jr. was beyond scared.  
" It's weird, isn't it? You can do it, can't you? Anyone who can kill their own boyfriend in cold blood, can kill an innocent girl as well", Betsy giggled in an evil tone.  
Storm Jr. gasped as Leslie's death happened in front of her eyes as a flashback.  
" Do it!", Julisa shouted one last time.  
Then Betsy charged at Storm Jr. The wolf was standing in place.  
Betsy was about to sink her claws and teeth into her. Then a knife shot out of nowhere.  
It sank into Betsy's back and shut her nerve system down. The little girl stumbled and fell to the floor.

Everyone looked at that direction. They saw Jenny standing by the officer door.  
She had entered the room and killed Betsy in one hit. Storm Jr. melted her hand and fell to her knees.  
She began to cry and whimper.  
The rest of the animatronics got back their ability to move. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica came to Storm Jr. and hugged her.

" Shh. It's okay. We couldn't do it either. There's no need to cry. You are braver than any of us", Bonnie tried to comfort her.  
Storm Jr. stopped crying and let out a scream. Betsy was not fully dead. Her corpse was still moving. They heard unnatural laughing.  
" You are going to lose, animatronics", Betsy laughed at them.  
" You are gonna die a horrible death", she threatened.  
Storm Jr. crawled closer to her and Betsy looked into her eyes.  
" If we don't destroy you from the outside, then you will be destroyed from the inside", Betsy looked at Storm Jr. with her red eyes.

Those were her last words before she died for good.

Farewell: This was the first and only chapter with inspiration from any movie.  
Most of you haven't probably seen it and that's okay, it's not a very famous movie.  
This is literally the only scene that's heavily inspired by a scene from that movie. No strings attached, I promise.  
Anyway: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	14. A short recovery

Greeting: We left the pizzeria in a hard situation. It's time to go back and see how everyone's coping with what just happened.  
Enjoy, readers!

( Freddy Fazbear's pizza. The Beginning)

The eclipse was still happening.  
No light came through. Unaware of the terror, Nadia was in her meditation room, practising to breathe calmly.  
She was not in the mind world thankfully.  
If she had been, Nadia's mind would have exploded with tears, panic and screams for help.  
Nadia was trying to do the exact opposite of opening her mind. She and Scarlett had thought about calming down the night before.  
Not by fusing with the world around them but by closing their minds. Nadia had shut her powers down and was in complete darkness.  
She was just a normal blind wolf animatronic. Nadia had almost reached peace.  
" Inhale and exhale. In and out", Nadia thought while breathing.

" Nadia! Nadia!", a kid ran into the room.  
It broke Nadia's concentration.  
" Ah. I was so close", Nadia's practise had been ruined.  
She opened her mind enough to see the boy. He was about eight years old and scared out of his mind.  
He was flailing his hands all over the place and his feet were stomping in panic. Nadia realized he was extremely upset.  
" What's wrong? Did someone bully you?", Nadia asked, worried.  
The boy was not able to say a word. That's how panicked he was.  
The boy ran straight into the safety of Nadia's arms. He hugged her and buried his face into her fur.  
Nadia hugged him back and petted his short hair. The boy needed some time to calm down.  
Toy bonnie had sent him to get Nadia.  
The boy could catch his breath on Nadia's lap.  
" You need to come, Nadia", the boy looked into her blind eyes.  
" What happened? Take it easy. We have all the time in the world. Just tell me what you wanted to say", Nadia smiled at him comfortingly.  
The boy nodded to her.  
" A girl attacked us. Fang is almost dead and so many of our friends are hurt", explained the boy.  
Nadia couldn't understand what he was trying to say. Nadia only understood that many animatronics had been wounded in a fight.  
She thought the boy had understood the situation wrong.  
" Fang? Are you saying a girl attacked him? They were just playing, sweetie", Nadia kissed him on the forehead.  
" No!", the boy exclaimed.  
" That girl was walking on walls and on the ceiling. She ripped Fang's stomach open", the boy gave her a few extra details.

Nadia was shocked by that one. That was not a misunderstanding.  
Something really bad had happened. Nadia's mouth was wide open.  
" Why? What are you talking about? A girl wounded Fang", stuttered Nadia.  
" Yes! Come, Nadia. Your friends need your help", the boy grabbed her hand and began to pull it.  
Nadia did not need to be hurried, she was running as fast as she could.  
While running, Nadia let go of her feelings and began to feel the pizzeria around her. The main hall was filled with fear and sadness.  
" Oh no! What happened here? What on earth is going on?", Nadia got more shocked than before.  
She could both feel and hear crying.

She and the boy came to main hall and the sorrowful sight was revealed for Nadia to feel.  
The animatronics were running around, trying to keep the kids calm.  
" Mommy! Mommy!", a young girl's eyes were covered in tears.  
It was Mrs. Anderson's daughter who had also been a member of the class. She was resting her head on her mother's corpse.  
Mrs. Anderson's corpse was lying in a huge puddle of blood. Nadia would have wanted to hug the daughter but what about the others, crying?  
The whole room was full of crying kids. Boys and girls were spilling tears out of their eyes and no one was helping them.  
The animatronics were trying their best but it was not enough. There were too many children.

Chica was hugging a group of children and her husband Felix was trying to help all the kids scattered around the place.  
Storm, Willa and Storm Jr. however were with the moaning Fang. His stomach was still open and he tried his best to keep things from falling out.  
Fang did not have any real internal organs but better safe than sorry. Fang was in so much pain then.  
Vixey, Crystal, Willa, Storm and Kristian had been wounded as well. Kristian had been helped by Julisa, using her ability.  
The animatronics needed Julisa as well. She had already healed Willa and Vixey.

Storm had healed herself with her black blood.  
Crystal on the other hand could manage. Mike could repair her later.  
Crystal and Fang were left to be healed. Unfortunately, Julisa had run out of wind. Fang was wounded badly but Storm was not worried about Fang's condition.  
Fang was a Legend too. He should have healed by then.  
Storm was petting his head to ease the unbearable pain.  
Nadia could see all the pain around her.  
" What should I do? What even can I do?", thought Nadia, letting out a whimper.  
She started by talking to Mrs. Anderson's daughter.  
" Why did my mom have to go?", the girl cried.  
" I know, dear. Come here. I'll protect you", Nadia embraced her.  
Toy bonnie came to them holding a girl.  
" Thank goodness. You are here, Nadia. Did you hear what just happened?", she asked the wolf.  
" I can see it. Oh god! These poor kids. Why did that one girl go berserk?", Nadia asked Toy bonnie.  
" That girl was Betsy actually. Weird right?", Toy bonnie explained to her sadly.  
" Betsy? That lovely little cuddler who loves Chica?", Nadia was shocked.  
" She did all of this, that is correct. We don't know what happened but we'll find out later", Toy bonnie said and kissed the girl she was holding.

The animatronics had gathered all the children together and seemed to be calming them down successfully.  
The parents of the other children were sitting on their chairs with their own children. Moms and dads were confused and in shock.  
Michelle had asked them to calm down and not leave the restaurant. Marionette had told her to say that.  
He did not know why he didn't want anyone to go out. Marionette just had gotten that kind of feeling.

Nadia brought Mrs. Anderson's daughter to her friends. The toy animatronics were buzy and they were trying everything.  
Behaving happily was not going to work.  
Even Mangle could not be happy in that situation. It did not help that they were scared too.  
Betsy's corpse was still on the floor since no one had had the guts to pick it up. Betsy was dead but her eyes had not changed back to normal.

She had Elleroth's eyes, red with a black pupil.

Those deadly eyes were constantly staring at the ceiling and nobody dared to look at them.  
Only Storm Jr. had looked into the eyes. She was shocked and her body was shaking.  
Everybody around her saw how terrified she was so they thought it was because she had seen the eyes.  
If someone had claimed that Betsy's eyes were the most terrifying thing, it would have meant that they hadn't seen her teeth yet.  
Betsy was like a thousand sharks inside a human. The teeth were covered in oil and they had twisted forward frighteningly.  
The corpse was lying right where it had been left, in front of the windows showing the parking lot.

After Nadia had talked to the toys for a while, she noticed it.  
" Shouldn't someone at least cover that thing? We can't leave her there", Nadia asked the toys.  
" If you want to do that, do it. I won't touch that, as sweet as she once was", Mangle shook her head.  
Toy bonnie and Toy freddy agreed with Mangle, they didn't want to but their fear was too strong.  
Toy chica thought about it for a while but decided not to disagree with her friends.  
Nadia sighed and glanced back at Betsy.  
She didn't want to go closer either. It was not because Betsy was scary but because of what she saw.  
Nadia was blind so she was not able to see the girl for real. In the vision of Nadia's mind, the corpse was black and all the signs of a happy child had faded.  
The corpse's color was telling Nadia to stay away from it.  
But the corpse was still Betsy's.  
Animatronics should never abandon any child.  
" There is no way we'll leave it there. She needs to be taken away", Nadia told the toys.  
" I'll do it", a female voice said behind them.  
It was Chica standing there. She looked at Betsy and walked to her.

Everyone noticed it and looked at her. They thought Chica had gone crazy.  
" Be careful, Chica. She might curse you", warned Mangle.  
" Betsy would never curse me. I love her and she loves me", Chica glanced back at her.  
Everyone thought it made no sense. Betsy wouldn't have called her fat either. Betsy wouldn't have ripped Fang's stomach open.  
And still...all of that had happened nevertheless.  
Toy freddy was about to open his mouth but then he shut it quickly.  
Chica had a pitying look on her face and there was kindness in her voice. No one wanted to ruin it.  
Chica was not crazy, she knew exactly what she was doing. She knew what Betsy had done and still loved her.

No one could really claim that Chica had no guts as she knelt beside the corpse and picked it up.  
" There you go. I'll take you somewhere nice", Chica told the dead girl.  
Betsy's eyes were red and her teeth were nightmare fuel but Chica didn't care.  
She walked past the toys and Nadia.  
The kids hid behind them and they wrapped their arms around the children protectingly.  
The children were looking at Chica in fear. She did not like it one bit.  
She felt as if they had been terrified of her and not the dead girl.  
Chica was holding Betsy's head on her shoulder and had closed the girl's eyes.

Chica made her way to the backstage. She wrapped Betsy in a white blanket in there.  
Then Chica took her to the cold room so she wouldn't start to rot.  
" I hope you enjoy the afterlife. According Michelle, I am dead in her world. If all dimensions have the same afterlife, you two can play together.  
I bet she will love you as much as I have", Chica smiled at the corpse wrapped in a blanket and kissed it.  
She walked back to the door.  
" Goodbye, hon", Chica farewelled Betsy and closed the cold room's door.

The animatronics' eyes were fixed on her as she came back.  
" Betsy is safe", Chica told them.  
" That doesn't matter since she is dead. The important question is if we are safe", Toy freddy came forward.  
" We are safe for now. Let's focus on calming the children down", nodded Chica.  
" Springtrap's on it. He will calm them down", said Toy bonnie.  
" Or it might go the other way around", shrugged Toy freddy.  
Chica looked around but didn't see Springtrap. Some kids were around but most of them had vanished too.  
" He took them to his secret cave", Toy bonnie explained to Chica.  
It was probably for the best. Springtrap's nap room was the most calming place in the pizzeria.  
Even Nadia's meditation room was nowhere near as calming as the nap room.  
" Good! We might have a chance to succeed. Should we call the police now?", Chica suggested.  
" We already have a police officer. Jenny!", Toy freddy pointed out.  
" Oh yea. Where is she by the way?", Chica asked now that she thought about it.  
" Jenny went back to Mr. Fazbear's office. Says she doesn't want to shock us", Toy bonnie answered her.  
" I think it's too late for that", Chica shook her head and grinned.  
" She told me to get her when we had calmed down", Toy bonnie explained.  
" I sense more shocking information coming our way. We are not ready for more", Toy freddy placed his hands on his temples.  
" You don't say. I know it's important for us to know more but I'll go insane if I hear more bad news right now", Toy bonnie nodded.  
" Then let's wait. You are not useful if you are insane", Chica patted Toy bonnie on the shoulder.  
Toy bonnie giggled a bit and so did Chica.

They all began to walk towards the front door. Four children came to them.  
" Chica", one boy asked her.  
" Yes, little guy. What is it?", Chica asked him.  
" Will there be more like her? That was scary and I want to go home", the boy told her.  
That one boy had spoken for the whole group. They wanted to leave.  
" We don't know. But we'll keep you safe. As long as you are in here, nothing can hurt you. We will let nobody harm you", Chica promised, petting the boy's head.  
" But Fang", one other boy said.  
" What do you mean?", Chica asked him.  
" Fang got beaten up. How do you imagine to protect us if you can't even protect yourselves?", the boy asked her.  
Chica was about to answer when..  
" And Betsy said that Fang had killed someone. A girl. She told Storm Jr. that her father had been able to kill a girl", the first boy exclaimed.  
Chica's eyes widened.  
" Why would Fang protect us if he has killed a girl? And have the rest of you killed children as well?", the second boy asked seriously.  
Chica and some of the others gulped. They had not even thought about that.  
Betsy had literally said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Chica glanced at her friends with fear in her gaze.  
They did not know what to say.  
Chica sighed.  
" Fang has..killed no one", Chica hated to lie to the kids.  
" Betsy said what came to her mind. I think those words were meant to scare Storm Jr.", Chica explained to the kids.  
The boys looked into her eyes. They weren't toddlers and not easy to lie to.  
" Boys. She is right. Fang would never hurt us. And neither would they", a girl in the group told the boys.  
They looked at her.  
" I know. But Fang was so angry at her. He was fighting like he knew what he was doing", the first boy pointed out.  
" Fang is a wolf. Of course he knows how to fight. Being a pirate is not easy", exclaimed Toy bonnie behind Chica.  
The boys seemed to consider it. The girl was absolutely sure that the boys were wrong.  
She looked at Chica.  
" Fang is not a monster. Right, Chica?", the girl's gaze asked her.  
She was trusting the animatronics with her life. Chica looked into her trustful, sweet eyes.  
Chica felt that she had let the girl down. Fang was indeed a monster.  
He had brutally murdered an innocent girl and lived on. Fang was this girl's idol quite clearly.  
Chica could only imagine the look on her face when she would realize what Fang had done.  
" Is that really true, Chica? Is Fang trustworthy?", the leading boy asked her.

Chica would have to lie again. The boy could see the fear in her gaze. He wanted Chica to smile at him and say that Fang was trustworthy.  
" Of course. Fang is your best buddy. He would not hurt you", Chica smiled at him.  
She wasn't lying actually. Fang would not hurt the kids anymore. The boy nodded to her and sighed in relief.  
The kids asked no more question. No more questions that would have anything to do with Fang or killing anyway.  
" About going home, can we go home now? Please", the girl asked the animatronics.  
Chica thought what to answer.  
" I would not if I were you", Nadia told her.  
" But we want to go home", insisted the girl.  
" I know you do. But it's not safe", Nadia claimed.  
Then she walked to the front window.  
" Guys! Can you please take the rest of the kids to Springtrap as well?", she added.

Toy chica, Toy freddy and Mangle decided to be the ones to do it.  
" Let's go, children", Toy freddy told them.  
Chica and Toy bonnie remained in the main hall. They sat down to chat with their friends.  
Bonnie and Eclipse were sitting too.  
" How's Fang? Is he okay already?", Chica asked Bonnie sitting next to her.  
" Storm and Storm Jr. took him to the restroom. We don't want to stain the floor with his oil", answered Bonnie.  
" Geez. Let's hope he will get better", Chica gasped, worried.  
" I think Fang is just shocked. Fighting a young girl made him remember Bella and her cruesome death.  
His emotions caused the black blood to fail", Bonnie patted Chica's shoulder.  
" Hey, Nadia! Could you come here? Staring into the darkness is not good for you", Bonnie noticed Nadia.

She was still by the window. Nadia didn't even hear her. That seemed weird.  
" Was she shocked by us lying to the kids about Fang?", Chica whispered to herself.  
Bonnie got up and walked towards Nadia. Chica, Toy bonnie and Eclipse followed her.  
" What is wrong with her? She seems to be in a different realm", Bonnie told Chica who got next to her.  
Nadia was staring into the abyss of the outside world.  
" Nadia. Hello", Bonnie placed her hand on Nadia's shoulder.  
" I can't see", said Nadia with a calm voice.  
Bonnie thought that Nadia replied to what she had said.  
" Staring outside is not good for you even if you are blind. Come on. Come sit down with us. Let's chat a bit", Bonnie encouraged her to come.  
" I mean I can't see what's outside. I can sense all of you. It counts as seeing. I know Toy bonnie is on my left and Eclipse is on my right", Nadia glanced at them.  
" But I can't see anything outside. It's pitch black. Like the pizzeria is floating in an empty space", explained Nadia.  
Bonnie looked outside. It was dark but not that dark.  
" I don't know what you mean", Bonnie told her.  
" Is that why you told the kids not to go home?", Chica asked Nadia.  
" Yes, Chica. That's exactly why I said it. There is something dangerous outside. I can feel them breathing down my neck", Nadia shivered.  
" If that's the case, we should get those guys inside", Bonnie pointed out the window.  
The other animatronics noticed the kids still playing on the parking lot.

The animatronics decided to walk outside despite Nadia's warning. Nadia herself stayed inside.  
" Hey, kids!", Toy bonnie shouted to them.  
The children stopped playing and glanced at the animatronics.  
" Hi, guys", Eclipse shouted to them as well.  
He looked at Toy bonnie. Bonnie and Chica let them do the talking.  
" Isn't it cold and dark out here? Do you want to come inside?", Toy bonnie asked them.  
There were three girls and a boy in there.  
" We don't have any money, guys", said one of the girls.  
Toy bonnie chuckled.  
" We don't mean that we need more customers. We thought that maybe you would like to rest before heading home", Toy bonnie claimed.  
" It's sad to see you out here. It's really dark, you know", Eclipse nodded, agreeing with Toy bonnie.  
The kids looked like they really didn't like the idea.  
" We are fine out here, thanks", the girl sighed.  
Toy bonnie went next to them.  
" Come on. I can see you're cold", insisted Toy bonnie.  
" We can warm you up", Eclipse smiled.  
" We are old enough not to care about hugs anymore", the boy shook his head.

Suddenly, they heard Bonnie gasp in fear.  
" Bonnie! What is it?", Chica helped her friend stay on her feet.  
Eclipse looked up as well. Toy bonnie and Chica looked up with the kids but none of them saw anything.  
" Bonnie. Say something", Chica was worried.  
Bonnie was paralysed by fear.  
" Toy bonnie, Chica. Take the kids inside. Hurry", she said, still looking up.  
" Why, Bonnie?", asked Toy bonnie.  
" Just take them indoors quickly", Bonnie said almost angrily.

Bonnie's expression was creeping the kids out. They didn't resist when Toy bonnie told them to follow.  
Eclipse and Bonnie were able to see it due to their supernatural abilities.  
" Oh, may Lord have mercy on our weak souls", Bonnie placed her hand on her chest.  
Eclipse was shivering.  
" What could save us now?", he asked her.  
Bonnie could not answer, she was too scared. They saw thousands if not millions of figures fly through the clouds.  
They were an army.  
The group formed the shape of a man. It was a huge foamy figure with a crown on its head. It was screaming in joy of being free.  
It was blocking the sun and was the cause of the eclipse. That was the first time they saw it.  
Bonnie and Eclipse would have liked the bow down before the ruler of darkness. He was that strong.  
The king and husband of sin had come back into their world.

King Deagana, the father of Elleroth and the beast witch kind, had arrived.  
The Apocalypse witch was there.

Farewell: That was fun. Let's see what happens next..no!  
That will be seen in the next chapter of course. Bye, readers of the world.  
It is time to say goodbye and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	15. The Great rip

Greeting: Hi, all you wonderful bookworms out there! It's time to wolf down one more chapter once again.  
I hope all of you are enjoying this so far. I am enjoying writing it. So enjoy, everyone.  
Dinner is on the table.

( The repairing room. Fang, Storm and Storm Jr.)

" Hold on, Fang! Breathe, my darling! Breathe!", Storm's distressed voice shouted to Fang's ear.  
Fang was sounding like he was choking on something. Storm had brought Fang to the table where Storm Jr. had been lying for a long time.  
Storm and Storm Jr. were there to help him and ease his suffering.  
Storm would have wanted Willa to be there too. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to take it.  
Storm Jr. had told her to go to the restroom. If they managed to heal Fang, Storm Jr. would then go to her sister.  
Based on Fang's moaning, he would not heal soon. Fang tried to turn sideways so he could get out what was in his throat.  
It caused him lots of pain but it was worth it. Fang coughed and oil came out of his mouth.  
" Dad! Heal yourself", Storm Jr. told him loudly.  
" I can't. Something'..s wr..ong", stuttered Fang.  
He had to be pressing the wound constantly with his hands. For a second, Storm thought that Betsy had caused Fang's black blood to corrupt as well.  
Fang would have to go through what Storm Jr. had gone through previously.  
Storm couldn't have been able to take another one. Waiting for Storm Jr.'s approaching death had been the worst part of Storm's life.  
She didn't want to go through it all again.

" Fang! Are you sure you can't do it? Be angry. Anger gives your black blood its power", Storm asked him.  
" Angry? Why would I be angry? I...I just fought a girl. The children can see my true self now", Fang answered Storm.  
" Don't think about that. Find something to be angry about instead. It gives Legends strength", insisted Storm.  
" Okay. I'll try", Fang promised.  
He tried to focus on anything that might make him feel angry. He imagined Hank's face staring at Storm as she was moaning on the floor.  
He thought about Storm's begging expression.  
" Please. Don't", Storm begged as Hank took his claws out.  
Fang had always found that to be an absolutely enraging thought. Hank the Legend husky hurting his beloved wife.  
Storm had that same expression on her face right then. It was the expression of fear and pain. Storm looked like she would burst into tears.  
Fang hated that expression. It meant that something was wrong with his baby.  
He saw the situation from Hank's perspective.  
Storm was begging on the floor knowing that Hank would show her no mercy.  
Suddenly, that fierce picture of Storm, getting hurt, changed into something else.  
" Why would you do that? I thought you loved me", Storm said as her face turned into Betsy's.  
An innocent girl getting attacked by a merciless attacker. That is what Fang was, merciless.  
Deep within, Fang was no better than Hank. Fang couldn't be angry at Hank any longer.  
He was just sad for having to hurt someone as innocent as Betsy. She had been a monster but so had Fang.  
An oily tear fell down his cheek.

" I can't, Storm. I hurt Betsy in front of children. I can only be sad about it.  
I ruined their childhoods and everything they believed to be true", Fang told Storm in a sad tone.  
" Fang. Don't give up. I know you can make it", Storm responded and got close to his face.  
Storm Jr. was standing behind Storm and looked at her parents. She was thinking about what Fang had just said.  
" I can only be sad about it", thought Storm Jr.  
Betsy had tried to attack her as well. Why hadn't Storm Jr. been able to do it? Why had none of the animatronics really done anything to stop Betsy?  
" Anyone who can kill their own boyfriend in cold blood, can kill an innocent girl as well", Betsy's words came into her mind.  
Storm Jr. realized what Betsy had been going for. Killing a girl was wrong.  
Betsy had obviously been possessed by something but the animatronics had only seen her.  
They could not fight a child. No matter what that child was like, they were not able to do it without breaking from the inside.  
Betsy had been so poweful due to that inherent weakness the animatronics had.  
" Dad", Storm Jr. walked next to Storm.  
" Don't be fooled by that monster. That thing was far from an innocent girl. Thanks to you the children are still alive", smiled Storm Jr.  
" Betsy would have ruined a lot more than the children's childhoods if you hadn't fought her", she added.  
" That's right, Fang. You are not a monster. You are a hero", Storm agreed with her daughter.

Fang looked at his beloved wife and daughter. They were smiling at him and repeating him that he had been a hero.  
" Good to know. I have changed a lot since I killed Bella. I have learned to love the kids and their smiling faces. I would not kill a child again.  
But I would kill a child monster if that saved our kids", Fang smiled back at them and his pain began to fade away.  
" It's working!", exclaimed Storm Jr. as she noticed Fang's stomach start to heal itself.  
Storm Jr. had been right. Fang's sadness had prevented him from healing.  
Fang got his strength back and Storm helped him sit upright. Fang's throat stopped bleeding and he swallowed the rest of the black blood.  
" Ah! You are alright, love", Storm hugged Fang.  
He let out a short groan.  
" Maybe let's not hug just yet. I'm still healing", Fang reminded her.  
Storm let go of him quickly.

Fang looked at Storm Jr.  
" Whatever your plan was, it worked, me hearty", Fang said to her in his pirate accent.  
" I thought it would. Legends aren't suppose to be sad about anything. Your black blood began to wonder if you were a Legend at all", Storm Jr. nodded.  
" A Legend? Of course I am an angry Legend. I am angry with whoever made me attack Betsy", Fang said as his wound began to close faster.  
" Don't worry, dad. So is everyone else", Storm Jr. pointed out.  
Storm and Storm Jr. were happy about Fang's recovery. Fang tried to stand up but it made him moan.  
" I think I'll sit here for a while. My black blood is still warming up", he told his wife and daughter.  
They nodded to him.  
" I'll be here with you, my handsome wolfy", Storm sat down with him and leaned into his side.  
" I'll go to the restroom and tell Willa the good news", Storm Jr. smiled at them.  
Fang chuckled.  
" Go tell her that her daddy's alright", said Fang.

Storm Jr. was just about to leave when her parents both groaned in pain. It was due to what was happening outside.  
Bonnie and Eclipse were outside at the moment.  
Fang and Storm could not see the final stage of the Beginning but they could feel it. Storm Jr. was not able to feel a thing so she got scared.  
" What now? Why are you groaning?", Storm Jr. asked them worriedly.  
Storm was groaning as well as Fang so it couldn't be caused by the wounds.  
Unless, Storm had gone inside her husband's head and could feel his pain. Storm Jr. considered that too.  
It lasted for approximately seven and half seconds.  
It was the final barrier, between two worlds, breaking. In the mind world, it was a huge wave of thoughts and hunger.

Only decent psychics could feel it. After it was over, Fang and Storm gasped and then exhaled quickly.  
They were holding their heads and shaking them.  
" Did it go away? Mom? Dad?", Storm Jr. was waiting for another attack or something even worse to happen.  
She had a prepared expression on her face as she looked at Fang and Storm like they could attack her.  
Seemingly, Betsy had not felt pain when she had been taken over but no one knew for sure.  
Storm Jr. froze her hand and went into her fighting stance.  
" Mom? Dad? I asked you if you were okay", Storm Jr. told them.  
Fang and Storm had not heard what she had said the first time. Storm was still confused and her vision was blurry.  
The wave had caused her mind to go dizzy. She looked like she had been hit by a wave for real.  
" What? Storm Jr.?", she noticed her daughter in a fighting stance.  
Storm Jr. came closer with her hand pointed towards Storm.  
" Whoa, honey. Don't attack, it's me", Storm raised her hands to cover her face.  
" Don't attack me either", Fang realized what was happening.  
Storm Jr. was pretty sure that these were her real parents. Storm and Fang seemed normal and there was nothing wrong with them.

Storm Jr. melted her hand and put it down.  
" What was that? You looked like you were in pain", Storm Jr. calmed down and asked them.  
Storm shook her head.  
" I don't know. Something hit us, I think", explained Storm.  
" I felt as if I was inside a centrifuge or a washing machine", Fang described it.  
" But everything's okay. I think it was something that went by. It's not coming back", Storm assured Storm Jr.  
Fang checked his wounds and realized that some of them had reopened.  
" Crap! That hurt my insides", he cursed.  
" I'll take care of him. Go to Willa. You know where to find her", Storm told her daughter.  
Storm Jr. nodded to her and left the room.  
" Are you sure that everything will be alright from now on?", she asked them, reaching the door.  
" We will, Storm Jr. Don't worry, baby. Be free of all worries, hon", Fang smiled at her.  
Storm Jr. left the room and sighed.

" Be free of all worries, huh?", she thought.  
Storm Jr. was not a carefree animatronic. Especially at times like that, she was always worried about everything.  
She did not know what the heck was going on but she didn't like it.  
She had a weird feeling in her endoskeleton.  
First, Betsy turned into a monster and tried to eat all her friends and then something attacked Fang and Storm's minds.  
Storm Jr. knew that this was exactly what the nightmares had been telling her. A mental picture of Leslie's face appeared in her head.  
He had surely been the one trying to warn her.  
" You are dead, my darling, but you still affect the world", Storm Jr. thought before entering the restroom.  
She didn't understand why everything always began with her.  
Storm Jr. was always the one it all started with. Maybe it was due to her being Leslie's loved one. Storm Jr. stopped thinking about it when she saw Willa.  
" Tell me the truth", Willa saw her in the mirror.  
Willa was in front of a sink and had been staring into the mirror for a long time.  
" Dad's dead, isn't he? We have only mom and each other", Willa was depressed.  
She wasn't usually that pessimistic. Storm Jr. sighed and looked into her eyes through the mirror.  
" Sister? Since when have you been expecting the worst?", Storm Jr. was almost shocked.  
" But I'm right, aren't I? Dad's with Leslie now", Willa turned around and glanced at her.  
" Dad's alive, silly. A couple wounds and a bewitched girl can't stop a wolf", Storm Jr. smiled at her and laughed.

Willa felt relieved and she giggled a bit.  
" Dad is fine. Oh, Storm Jr. Your expression scared me", sighed Willa.  
" My expression scared you? Why?", Storm Jr. raised her eyebrows.  
" You looked sad and your ears were drooping", Willa said like Storm Jr. should have known that.  
Storm Jr. didn't always realize that her emotions were showing on her face. Knowing that, Storm Jr. began to worry again.  
" There was a..different reason for that", Storm Jr. looked down at the floor.  
Willa noticed that and walked towards her. She grabbed her sister's hands and got very close to her.  
Storm Jr. and Willa's snouts touched each other.  
" What reason?", asked Willa.  
Storm Jr. was reluctant to tell her.  
" Just a random reason. Not anything important, actually", Storm Jr. tried to avoid looking into Willa's eyes.  
" A random reason? Sounds interesting. What could make a happy, dancing wolf, like you, sad?", Willa asked her.  
She raised her hands and gently placed them on Storm Jr.'s cheeks. Willa forced Storm Jr. to look at her.  
" What's wrong, sister dear? Why are you feeling down? Dad's alive. You should be happy about it", Willa smiled a bit to cheer her sister up.  
Storm Jr. had an empty look in her eyes.  
" I was just thinking about our current situation and it makes me worried. Why does it have to start again?", Storm Jr. told Willa.  
" What's starting again, Storm Jr.?", Willa sighed.

" Another chapter in our life of fighting for our lives", answered Storm Jr.

" I know what you mean. If it starts, we can win again. We have done it many times, we can do it again", Willa shrugged.  
" It's gonna lead to more suffering and struggling. It always does.  
Someone, important to us, dies and everyone will be more and more depressed", Storm Jr. said to Willa.  
" The first time, we lost the Taylors and the Summers. Last time, we lost Candy, Luna, Bulldozer and our beloved Nina. Who's gonna die this time?  
Could it be the rest of us?", Storm Jr. looked at Willa with fear in her eyes.  
Willa kissed her sister in order to comfort her.  
" Then at least we'll die together, sis. But believe me, we won't", Willa assured her.  
Storm Jr. pushed her away and turned around.  
" Yes, together. I would be with Leslie but I have to die before that. I'm afraid of dying. What if there's no paradise beyond life?  
What if it's just another world full of torment and suffering?", she said, looking at the floor.  
" We won't die, silly. That's not possible", Willa shook her head.  
Storm Jr. was the pessimist there. She had called Willa pessimistic but that definitely wasn't true.  
" Luna and Bulldozer said something like that before we headed to the battle. God thought it was funny, I think", snorted Storm Jr.  
" If a god of some sorts exists, they did not kill our friends", Willa pointed out.  
" You think so? God makes everything happen, isn't that what they say? Like the world and our lives are parts of some sick game", Storm Jr. grinned as she said it.  
" A game? Our life is not some sort of horror game. We make our own story, Storm Jr. We will get through anything", Willa grabbed Storm Jr.'s shoulder.  
" Maybe that is the point! Perhaps He allowed us to survive so we could suffer. Leslie came to me and we fell in love.  
He was taken from me just so I would suffer.  
After I began to recover, He gave Leslie back to me just so he could be taken away again!", Storm Jr. began to shout and her eyes were filled with tears.

" Storm Jr.!", Willa grabbed her body and kept her from moving.  
Storm Jr. was starting to panic. Willa let her calm down and catch her breath for a second.  
Then she started speaking in a calming, silent tone.  
" No one has done this to you so it would make you cry. Nobody could be that sadistic. Especially an omnipotent being.  
If he exists, he is on our side. He would not let us die", Willa told her.  
Actually, Willa was not keeping up with what Storm Jr. was finding so worrying and frightening. Perhaps everything.  
" He didn't care about Luna, Bulldozer, Candy, little Nina or Leslie", Storm Jr. sighed.  
" Leslie", Willa whispered to herself.  
" Is Leslie what this is about? You are longing for him again", realized Willa.  
" I was thinking about him too. I'm also extremely worried about everyone in this pizzeria.  
You saw how everyone got paralysed when Betsy became a monster.  
I sense that this time we have met the enemy that's superior to us", Storm Jr. nodded to Willa.  
" You are thinking about there being more of them, aren't you? We don't know for sure", guessed Willa.  
" Come on, sis. Of course there will be more of them. My nightmares have not been warning me of Betsy. She was like a greeting.  
Our new enemy came to say hello. Next time, we'll be fighting an army of them", said Storm Jr.

She thought Willa was a fool to think otherwise. Willa's eyes widened as a mental picture appeared into her head.  
She imagined standing in front of the pizzeria and an army of sharp-toothed humans walking out of the mist.  
Willa saw her friends standing beside her, shaking in fear, paralysed.  
" Well...let's not think about the worst that could happen. Didn't you tell me to be less pessimistic?", Willa chuckled nervously.  
" You can lie to yourself but deep within you know it to be true", Storm Jr. looked into her eyes.  
Then she turned around to leave the restroom.  
" Dad and mom are in the repairing room if you want to go see them. They can tell you the same I told you", Storm Jr. said what she had come to say in the first place.  
Willa was looking at her.  
" Storm Jr.! If there really is an army heading our way, we'll fight it!", exclaimed Willa.

Storm Jr. left her behind and made her way to the Circle where her bed was.  
" How could we fight them?  
They are probably laughing at us right now. Betsy was just one and she made us look like a normal group of singers", thought Storm Jr., entering the stage.  
Betsy had shocked everyone and an army would kill them all in seconds.  
Storm Jr. knew that they were coming. She could feel it in her endoskeleton.  
Storm Jr. still had the power to leave her body at will.  
It meant that her soul was not completely attached to her body. When the mind wave had hit her parents, Storm Jr. had seen her vision go whiter than usual.  
It was a long time since she had last left her body but she could still remember what it had been like.  
Her vision had gone whiter then as well. The shockwave had not affected her mind but it had separated her soul from the body a bit.  
Storm Jr. was not familiar with the mind world but she was connected to another one. The soul world was Storm Jr.'s realm where no one else was able to go.  
She had felt the souls in there. Psychics had gotten nothing more than a series of unclear thoughts.  
Storm Jr. on the other hand had actually felt the barrier collapse.  
She had felt the army in her soul.  
It poured out of the afterlife like a swarm of bees.

It had begun to worry her. Storm Jr. had understood it unconsciously then.  
Storm Jr. had fully grasped the meaning of that feeling during her conversation with Willa.

Reaching the main hall, Storm Jr. met two animatronics. Bonnie and Eclipse had come inside and they saw her.  
Bonnie had looked around the yard for more kids but hadn't found any.  
Eclipse was the one who noticed Storm Jr. first.  
He glanced at her and saw her lie down on the bed. Storm Jr. pulled the blanket over her head so her ears were sticking out.  
Eclipse walked to her carefully.  
" What are you doing?", Bonnie asked him.  
Eclipse glanced at Bonnie.  
" Storm Jr. seems scared. Maybe the others could see feel it too. I'll ask her", Eclipse suggested.  
He walked to the bed and knelt down.  
" Go away", Storm Jr. told him rudely.  
" Did you feel it too? Is that why you are scared? Don't deny it, I can feel it in you. You're scared. You saw it, didn't you?", asked Eclipse.  
" My parents felt it. I could sense the army in my soul. They'll soon be here and kill us all", Storm Jr. said to Eclipse.  
" We saw them. Bonnie and I saw them flying across the sky. Do the others already know?", Eclipse asked her.  
Storm Jr. revealed her face.

" I don't know. Probably", she said with scared eyes.  
Eclipse didn't know why Storm Jr. was like that. He was scared too but not as much. He was more worried about the children than about his friends.  
He encouraged Storm Jr. to come out.  
" Come, Storm Jr. Let's not let the fear take over. Come on, we have to tell the others", Eclipse beckoned her to follow.

Storm Jr. decided to forget her worries for now. Maybe they could survive.  
In her mind, she begged for any cosmical being to help them. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget the truth.  
The army was coming.  
The army of the dead.

Farewell: This chapter was more like what I had in Act 1.  
I know I made a little reference to myself there. I am a horrible person for doing this to them.  
Sometimes I feel sorry for them. I need to remind myself that this is a story.  
Anyway: See you later and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	16. Truth about the Apocalypse

Greeting: Hi, guys! Today, Jenny will speak up. It's time for her to tell everyone what she knows.  
She better hurry since their time is running out. Enjoy!

( Jenny and Vixey. Mr. Fazbear's office)

Jenny sat down on the couch that was in the office. Vixey had just come to her.  
Vixey had not had the best day of all.  
The latest weird occurrence had happened just a few minutes before.  
Vixey had suddenly felt unbearable pain in her head and then it had stopped as suddenly as it had begun.  
Betsy and the eclipse had been enough for her but this was too much. Not only Vixey had felt it but so had Dark vixey.  
All that hunger and bitterness had affected Vixey's dear friend in a weird way.  
Dark vixey had not been able to say a word for quite a while. It had freaked Vixey out.  
Out of everyone in the pizzeria, Dark vixey was the hardest one to terrify and the toughest as well.  
If Dark vixey had been paralysed by whatever it had been, Vixey wanted to know what it was.  
Dark vixey had remained quiet so Vixey didn't know if she was alright.  
Was Dark vixey simply shocked or was she knocked out?  
Vixey would have to wait in order to find out. Vixey had also considered the possibility that Dark vixey might have been dead.  
To be exact, Dark vixey had been dead the entire time but Vixey didn't mean that.  
The idea of the wave erasing Dark vixey's soul from existence was terrifying. What kind of force was able to erase souls?  
Vixey had only one person in mind.  
The Sorcerer had almost erased the entire multiverse. Surely some corrupted soul of a beast witch posed no challenge to him.

Vixey was upset and it could be heard in her voice.  
" You felt it too, didn't you? Don't pretend you didn't. I can see it on your face", Vixey said seriously with her arms crossed.  
Jenny had been looking at the floor but now she glanced at Vixey.  
" I never claimed that. There is no reason for me to hide it. Of course I could feel what just happened", Jenny shook her head and snorted.  
" Oh! So you just don't want to say anything. You know about it but you don't care about us.  
So what if the animatronics don't know?", Vixey chuckled in a mocking tone.  
" You are obviously upset, Vixey. When have I ever doubted your intelligence or not cared about you?", asked Jenny.  
" Let me think", said Vixey.  
" I know! Right now! You should have told us the truth a long time ago", Vixey told her.  
" The truth about what?", Jenny was extremely confused.  
" The truth about what just happened. The truth about what the heck that was. It knocked Dark vixey out.  
It beat the crap out of her like she was nothing", Vixey tried to explain.  
Jenny sighed, looking at her. Vixey was not making sense.  
Had panic seriously caused her to collapse? What was wrong with her?  
" Vixey. I don't know what that was okay! I don't know!", Jenny shouted when Vixey was starting to annoy her.  
" What do you know then? Huh! What do you actually know?", Vixey walked towards her.  
She bent forward and put her hands on Jenny's thighs.  
" What do you know that's worth knowing?", Vixey asked angrily.  
Jenny was not scared of her face even if Vixey was grinning like a wild beast.  
" I'll never tell you if you behave like this. You are already upset enough. I don't want to tell you what I know. You know why?  
Because I care about you and your friends", Jenny said and her face showed no fear.  
" That's why I want to know it. What could possibly be that terrifying and shocking?", asked Vixey.  
" A lot of things, dear fox friend. Especially this", Jenny chuckled with seriousness in her gaze.

Vixey got off her. She turned around and let out a deep sigh.  
" Please, tell me. I am afraid that by the time you tell us the truth it will already be too late", Vixey's serious tone was replaced by a pleading one.  
Jenny got up from the couch and covered her face with her right hand.  
" I'm afraid that it is already too late. For the world at least. You guys really wanted to protect the world from the grim truth just like we did.  
Both witches and animatronics have failed that mission now", Jenny said in a sad manner.  
" What? We failed? The truth is that we failed", Vixey could not believe her ears.  
Jenny had spoken too much. Vixey was already breaking down more.  
" We all wanted to keep this a secret. You wanted to spare the children of the world from all the violence and death. It will work no longer", Jenny looked at Vixey.  
" The kids here saw Betsy and Fang fight. It was probably the worst moment of my life. The kids were forced to see it all", Vixey nodded to Jenny.  
" That's bad", Jenny shook her head.  
" I know", replied Vixey.  
" No, you don't. It's not good that you thought it to be bad. Compared to what's coming, that girl was a day in the park", revealed Jenny.  
She walked closer to Vixey.  
" I'm sorry but that's the truth. This happened in here. What's coming is beyond us.  
All the children in the world will soon witness unbelievable cruelty and the kids here will discover your darkest secrets", she added.

Vixey was staring into her eyes.  
" No!", exclaimed Vixey.  
" I know you animatronics love your kids but this time they are in danger as well.  
If we are not careful, you are gonna have to watch them all die", Jenny told Vixey and looked away from her.  
Jenny walked to the door and pushed her head against it. Vixey was shaking her head.  
" You are talking about all the kids in the world? I hope you are kidding", Vixey said in shock.  
" No, I definitely am not. It's the end of the world. The whole planet will be affected by the darkness", Jenny answered her.  
" Is there something we can do for them?", asked Vixey.  
" Probably not. We can protect these people but the rest are going to die and there's nothing we can do", answered Jenny.  
Vixey was looking at the floor and a tear fell to it.  
" Focus on protecting the kids here. You can save them at least", Jenny recommended.  
" I'll try. Hey, Jenny", Vixey glanced at her suddenly as a thought came into her mind.  
Jenny turned around and saw her teary eyes.  
" What are we fighting? What is our enemy? We defeated the Legends already. Who are they?", asked Vixey.  
Jenny's expression changed completely. She looked confused.  
Jenny did not know what to answer.

" I don't know. All I know is that they create monsters. They turn innocent people into monsters and they love tormenting their victims.  
Those creatures seem to know your strengths and weaknesses. They will surely use your weaknesses against you", explained Jenny.  
" I bet they do. They made us hurt an innocent girl", Vixey nodded angrily.  
" I hope you realize that she won't be the only one. Children will be our enemies as well. No more animatronics, no more grim huskies.  
If you don't kill the monster children, they will kill you", Jenny got closer.  
" What if we can't? What if it's too much for us? We have been raised to love children above everything else.  
I doubt I can do it. I am a kid-friendly pirate fox and so are Foxy and Crystal", Vixey shook her head worriedly.  
" I guess you guys have to change, and fast as well if we desire to survive", shrugged Jenny.  
Vixey nodded to her and walked to the door.  
" I'll go tell the others. They won't like what they hear but I can't keep them in the shadow", Vixey glanced at Jenny one more time.

Jenny saw her close the door. Vixey walked away from the closed door and then it suddenly opened.  
" We'll both tell them. I can't stay in there while you shock your friends", Jenny caught up with her.

They looked around the main hall but saw no one.  
" Where have they gone?", asked Vixey.  
" How should I know? Where do you guys hang out when the sky is about to fall on your heads?", said Jenny.  
Vixey decided to check out the Arcade palace. They found the toy animatronics as well as Bonnie, Storm Jr., Eclipse, Marionette and some adults.  
Bonnie, Eclipse and Storm Jr. had gone to ask Marionette to take action. They had wanted him to insist Jenny to reveal the truth.  
Unfortunately, Marionette had had problems with the adults. They were losing their patience and wanted to go home.  
" We have to go home now! You can't keep us and our children here. We have rights", one woman was protesting.  
Marionette was forced to listen to her complain.  
" I'm sorry, madam. You can't leave", insisted Marionette.  
" We'll call the police. You can't imprison us. We are lawful citizens of the United States! We are free to leave whenever we like", the woman got angry.  
" We don't want to imprison you, guys. This is for your own safety and the safety of your kids", Toy bonnie tried her best to explain it to them.  
" For our safety? How? Why are you robots acting like we're in danger or something? Maybe in here but not outside", the woman's husband asked them.  
" You are in grave danger outside! It's as simple as that", Jenny said as she came to them.  
" Who the heck do you think you are?", the woman was not a fan of Jenny's serious expression.

Jenny responded by taking out her badge.  
" Jennifer Summers. A higher police officer", Jenny told them.  
The adults seemed to be respectful.  
" So what kind of danger are you referring to, officer?", the man asked her.  
" Let's hope it's not a nuclear explosion. That girl looked like she was mutated by radiation", some worried woman covered her cheeks.  
She was cold as ice.  
" It's something worse, sorry to say. In fact, no one really knows what's actually coming. I know it will be bad, that's it", Jenny sighed.  
" You are a police officer, Miss Summers. How can you not know what's going on?", the serious woman was starting to doubt Jenny.  
" Are you really an officer?", she added.  
" Yes, I am. The danger is worldwide and has a paranormal origin", explained Jenny.  
The animatronics were shocked to know that it was worldwide. They looked terrified but said nothing.  
" I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have come here", the worried woman said in fear.  
" For the sake of your child, you are lucky that you came here", Mangle told her.  
" Leave my child out of this! He has already lost his father in a car accident! Spare him", the woman shouted at Mangle.  
" He can't be left out of this, Mrs. Grandy. I know you are scared but we have to manage", Vixey came to her.  
She knew that woman and was aware of what she had gone through. Mrs. Grandy was a widow.  
After her husband and the father of her five-year-old son had died, Mrs. Grandy been everything but strong.  
Vixey tried to comfort her.  
" Okay, Vixey. But I am alone and I don't know what to do without Richard", Mrs. Grandy told her.  
" You can do it. We all can do it. If we stick together, we can make it", Vixey spoke to everyone.

The serious woman and her husband let it be for now. That family had not trusted the Fazbear crew after Grayson hill.  
The woman was a highly respected person and everyone believed her. Since she seemed to be rather okay with it, the others accepted it as well.  
" Vixey is right. We can't fight one another. There's no going out! Everyone has to accept that for now", Jenny exclaimed with her serious voice of a police officer.  
She knew how to bring order to the room.  
" Maybe we can survive on our own but what about our children. We don't have enough adults here.  
Even with all the cooks, there are too many children for all of us", the serious woman pointed out.  
" We have our own secret weapon. Springtrap is capable of comforting a dozen children at the same time.  
He can handle them", Toy bonnie smiled with a carefree expression on her face.  
" We have more than a dozen children in here. That won't do the trick", the woman's husband shook his head.

" The basement", said Eclipse.  
" I think it's time for the rest to come out of the shadows", he suggested.

There were lots of animatronics downstairs.  
Nadia had gone there to explain the situation to them. The animatronics would help in any way possible.  
They had a couple hyenas in there. There were kangaroos, wolves, cats and foxes as well. They had been out of sight a lot but not anymore.  
This time, they were going to need everyone. The war had come to the Fazbear's pizza.  
Eclipse was absolutely right.  
The children needed to be protected. There was no doubt about that.  
The animatronics were made to play with kids and make them happy. The Fazbear crew was going to fight to the last animatronic.  
No monster would kill a child until every single animatronic was dead.  
Freddy and the others were not going to go easy on those feral abominations.  
In this case, that old phrase was literal. The monsters were going to kill the children over their dead bodies.

" I think we have no other choice. They have been slaves and they deserve to be left alone.  
Too bad this is way more important than their peace", Marionette responded to Eclipse's suggestion.  
" They will never say no. Slaves or not, they're animatronics", chuckled Storm Jr.  
The adults had no idea of what they were talking about. The parents decided not to interrupt them.  
Jenny checked her pocket and took out a bottle.  
" If this works properly, I don't think we have to fight very much", she told them while holding the bottle.  
" What's that? Let's hope it's not what I think it is", Marionette asked her.  
" It's Eternal bless. My dad was keeping it under lock and key", explained Jenny.  
" So it is Eternal bless. I thought that it should never be used. That's a family heirloom", Marionette sighed.  
" I know. We need to use it now. It's the end of the world alright. You probably didn't know that yet but..", Jenny started.

Right then, Mrs. Grandy gasped and fell right to the floor. Vixey managed to catch her in time.  
" Perhaps, you should have used some other words to describe the severity of the situation", Vixey pointed out.  
The animatronics and the adults did not exactly take it calmly.  
" Excuse me", the serious woman said to Jenny.  
" What? You wanted to know why you couldn't go out. Now, that was probably the most important reason", shrugged Jenny.  
" You claimed you didn't know how severe the situation was", the woman sounded angry.  
Jenny tilted her head left and right.  
" I don't know how bad the end of the world will be. Indescribably bad, I think", Jenny told her.  
" Perhaps you could have told us that we were about to die", the woman found Jenny annoying.  
" I never claimed that", Jenny smiled at her and shook her head.  
" We're not going to die if it's up to us", Marionette assured the woman.  
" With the Eternal bless, I can protect the pizzeria a little bit. It should help a lot", Jenny showed the parents the bottle.

" How do you know that it will work?", one man was curious.  
Jenny shrugged.  
" This potion took over seventy years to make. It wouldn't have been made if it wasn't reliable", Jenny explained to him.  
She was about to walk away but the serious woman's husband got confused.  
" A potion? Who the hell are you?", he asked Jenny.  
" I'm a witch. I know magic like the back of my hand", Jenny said in a casual manner.  
She left and the parents' eyes widened.  
Bonnie, Eclipse, Toy chica and Mangle stayed there to calm them down and take care of Mrs. Grandy who was waking up.  
The others started following Jenny.  
" Where are you going?", Marionette asked her.  
" I'll go find a floor plan. Like dad used to say, make sure you don't forget anything.  
I have to make sure that I block all possible entryways", Jenny explained to him.

Marionette began to think about Frank right then.  
" Speaking of your father, where is Frank?", Marionette asked her.  
Jenny stopped for a second.  
" Dad's dead. I was too late to save him. That pink bunny killed him", Jenny told them in a sad tone.  
" The bunny from Grayson hill? That one which lost her boyfriend. Was it her?", Toy bonnie could easily remember that pink bunny.  
" Wasn't she kept in a prison?", asked Toy freddy.  
" It was a facility for supernatural terrorists. There was an accident and dad chose to bring her home", Jenny explained to him.  
" What happened there? Could it be the source of all this?", Marionette thought out loud.  
" I doubt it is. A fox named Carrie, her roommate, went crazy and vomited black goo all over her.  
We don't know what corrupted Carrie but the goo corrupted the pink bunny definitely", Jenny glanced at Marionette.  
Storm Jr. let out a loud gasp.  
" Black goo. Just like in my nightmares", thought Storm Jr.

" Have you seen it too?", Marionette had heard her thoughts.  
Everybody glanced at Storm Jr.  
" Yes, I have. My nightmares! Black goo has been spilling out of everything. I thought it was oil but it was that same goo. I know it was", Storm Jr. muttered in fear.  
" Have you seen its source? We still don't know what the source is. We don't know what's causing all this", Jenny got very close to her face.  
" I don't know. I think it's Leslie", Storm Jr. told her.  
" Storm Jr. That's ridiculous. Leslie is dead! We made sure that no one could use him to cause the Apocalypse", Toy freddy told Storm Jr.  
" Toy freddy is right. The Salvation happened, not the Apocalypse", Toy bonnie was on his side.  
" But Leslie was suppose to create the Salvation by finishing the beast witches. He didn't do that.  
And does this look like peace and prosperity to you?", Storm Jr. argued.  
" The seers were wrong. Killing Leslie was the only way to save the world", Toy freddy tried to talk sense into her head.  
" Storm Jr. You poor little thing. I know you miss him and wish he was alive but he isn't. Leslie is dead, you killed him yourself.  
He can't be the source of this", Vixey chose her side.  
" You too? I'm not crazy. Maybe Leslie survived using his magic powers. Perhaps, Jenner cast an illusion spell.  
He has been held prisoner by Black and Elleroth. They used him to do it", Storm Jr. said as her voice broke.  
" It's good to have hope but we need to focus on finding the real source", Toy freddy sighed.

Storm Jr. saw that no one believed her. She wanted Leslie to be alive. Storm Jr. started doubting herself and let out a sobby sigh.  
Vixey hugged her comfortingly.  
" It's okay. Just take a deep breath. We know you miss him", Vixey told her calmingly.  
" Actually, her idea might not be completely wrong", Jenny got an idea.  
Vixey and Storm Jr. looked at her.  
" The end of the world does surely have something to do with Black and Elleroth. Maybe they found another way to bring chaos into our world, I don't know.  
They must be the source somehow", explained Jenny.  
" Are you sure? Based on what you said, the first victim was that Carrie animatronic. Could it be her?", Marionette asked her.  
" There has actually been other cases like this as well. I read the crime history at the station.  
Weird murders and several cases on going insane have been happening lately", Jenny shook her head.  
" When did those begin? Did you happen to read that?", asked Toy bonnie.  
Jenny thought for a minute.  
" I don't know. I think the first crime took place around the same time as Carrie's accident. The symptoms were similar as well", Jenny answered.  
" Were they like with Betsy? Did that same thing happen to her?", Toy freddy asked sadly.  
Jenny nodded a little.  
" The facility was soon invanded by the outbreak of the infection. I saw Carrie eat the insides of a friend of hers. It was cruesome", Jenny told them.  
" How bad was it?", Toy bonnie felt sad for that animatronic.  
" He was still alive when his core was torn out. Nasty stuff", Jenny grinned, glancing at Toy bonnie.

Jenny kept on explaining her story to the animatronics. Storm Jr. was at the back of the group, not listening to them.  
" I know Leslie is alive. He is alive. I can feel him", Storm Jr. thought by herself.  
She was sure that the others were wrong. Leslie was behind all this and only he could end it.  
They would die sooner or later if Leslie didn't help them.

" Please, Leslie. We can't make it without you. Save us, my darling", Storm Jr. send a preyer to her honey.

Farewell: If Leslie is alive, this Act will have the same turn as the last one and we need to know what his situation is this time around.  
Next: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	17. Breaking news and inside troubles

Greeting: Hi, everybody. The Fazbear crew is trying to prepare for what's coming.  
There is much to do and so little time. Will they be able to do it before the monsters attack? Let's see!

( Eclipse. In the basement)

His feet hit the last stair when he reached the basement. Eclipse was standing there for a moment.  
The basement was not a mess for once.  
Surprisingly, the animatronics were not doing anything at the moment. Some foxes were just taking clothes out of the washing machine.  
Apart from that, no one was doing anything except chilling out. Faith was lying on the floor and two tigers were using her as a pillow.  
Had Scarlett not emphasized the severity and weirdness of what had happened upstairs?

Eclipse clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.  
" Everyone! Why are you so lazy? Where's Scarlett?", he asked them.  
" Oh, that's me", he heard Scarlett's voice echo through the corridor.  
The room, where Leslie had been kept before the Sorcerer had awoken, was by that corridor.  
Scarlett ran to the main basement and saw Eclipse.  
" What? Has something happened again? Tell me", Scarlett looked upset.  
" Yeah, something has happened. Jenny told us some horrible things. Now it's my time to ask a question. Did you not tell them what happened?", Eclipse asked her.  
" I did. They took it very casually", answered Scarlett.  
" Now is not the time to take it easy, folks. This pizzeria is in danger", Eclipse exclaimed.  
That got everyone's attention.  
" Danger? What kind of danger are we in?", Faith said with her eyes widened.  
She and the others had thought danger and fighting to be over. Eclipse's announcement took them by surprise.  
" So Scarlett's story was not a joke. It actually happened", some animatronic was shocked.  
They all felt bad for Betsy. When Scarlett had told them that, they had chuckled.  
" Why would have it been a joke? I never joke about serious things, especially ones that involve children", Scarlett shook her head.  
The whole basement came to life within ten seconds.

" Are the children alright, Eclipse? They must be terrified", Faith came to him.  
Eclipse petted her snout.  
" They are. Barely. We need you to come help us. There are too many children for us to handle", Eclipse told her.  
Faith nodded.  
" We'll help you. If children need us, we'll be there for them", Faith promised.  
" Storm Jr. was absolutely right about what she claimed", Eclipse thought and let out a chuckle.  
" Do we need weapons? Is the danger outside our pizzeria?", one animatronic asked Faith.  
" No, we don't. They want us to help them keep the children calm. We don't have to fight", Faith poked him with her nose in a friendly manner.  
" Good. I don't want to fight. We are not fighters. We love kids but we are not brave like Eclipse or Freddy", the animatronic sighed in relief.  
It was a relief to the others too. At least, the other animatronics did not seem to be too disappointed.

Eclipse grinned nervously as he saw the others look relieved.  
" Let's not wipe the sweat off our foreheads yet. We don't know how strong the enemies are. If they get inside, you'll be the last line of defence", Eclipse announced.  
" I think it's only smart", Faith told him.  
No one seemed to get scared. If the enemies got in, they would die anyway. They might as well go down fighting in that case.  
" So, Eclipse", Scarlett said to him.  
Eclipse glanced at her.  
" What did Jenny tell you? Does she know what we are facing?", asked Scarlett.  
" According to her, it's the end of the world", Eclipse said worriedly.  
" Leslie?", Scarlett's eyes widened in surprise.  
Eclipse chuckled.  
" Unfortunately not. Marionette's guess was that Black has found another way. They didn't need Leslie after all", Eclipse revealed.  
" Doesn't sound right to me", Scarlett frowned.  
" Storm Jr. said the same thing. You loved him too. We all did but you were one of the more loyal ones", Eclipse patted her shoulder.  
" Leslie is dead, it can't be him. I know you would love if he was alive somehow but he isn't", Eclipse shook his head.  
" I didn't mean that, Eclipse. According to the prophecy, only Leslie can cause the Apocalypse or the Salvation event", explained Scarlett.  
" Don't you begin too. The prophecy was full of lies. It was not true. Those seers were wrong", Eclipse insisted.  
He was about to walk upstairs. Eclipse didn't take her seriously.  
Everybody thought they were not thinking properly because they were still missing Leslie.  
" Luna would have believed me", Scarlett said, disappointed.  
Eclipse stopped at the second stair. He looked down.  
" Luna was my friend. She would have taken my point seriously", Scarlett told Eclipse.  
" Well, mom is not here. She is dead too", Eclipse said with grieve in his voice.  
Scarlett took a few steps towards him. She realized that she had gone too far.  
" I'm sorry, Eclipse. I shouldn't have mentioned her", Scarlett apologized to him.  
" I really wish she was here. Mom would know what to do", Eclipse glanced at her.  
" She always did", Scarlett said to him.

They walked upstairs and Scarlett didn't continue. She didn't want to keep on arguing.  
Just like Storm Jr., Scarlett could feel that Leslie was behind it.  
Scarlett couldn't describe it. It was like a scent.  
The scent of Leslie's hair and his blood was floating in the air. His electric spirit was hiding in the clouds and his presence could be felt everywhere.  
Scarlett could feel what Nadia had seen as darkness.

As she came upstairs with Eclipse, she glanced outside and felt it. Just like Nadia had said, it was outside but couldn't get into the pizzeria.  
Something seemed to be protecting the pizzeria. It may have been caused by Jenny's Eternal bless if Nadia hadn't seen it earlier.  
Even without Eternal bless, the pizzeria seemed to have some sort of shield around it.  
Maybe it was joyful memories and those years of playing and having fun that were protecting the pizzeria.  
Despite that shield, Jenny thought it was important to get the real shield up as soon as possible.

Scarlett and Eclipse could both feel something.  
" That's Jenny. Her seventy-year-old potion seems to work after all", Eclipse smiled as he felt the shield activate above his head.  
" It's like a fluffy cloud that tickles your tail", Scarlett giggled.  
" A nice metaphor. It actually feels like that", Eclipse nodded to her.  
Scarlett sighed in relief. Eclipse had forgotten Luna again. Eclipse had become quite good at not thinking about his mother.  
" Why are you so relieved? No one should be relieved in this situation", Eclipse asked her.  
" Well I am. I feel much safer now that this shield is up", Scarlett lied to him.  
She wasn't completely lying though. Scarlett wasn't as terrified of the outside as before.  
Surely, Scarlett had no idea of what the shield would actually accomplish. Nobody knew if it would collapse eventually or if it would last forever.  
Based on what Eclipse had said, Scarlett presumed that they weren't completely safe inside the shield since Eclipse had spoken about fighting.

Then Scarlett remembered something.  
" I don't think you answered Faith. What kind of danger are we in, Eclipse? What are the enemies?", she asked him.  
" More monsters like Betsy. Children probably. I guess that's how it goes.  
Jenny wasn't absolutely sure but Storm Jr. thinks that is the case", Eclipse shrugged, glancing at her.  
" We have to murder more children. You didn't say anything about that, did you?", Scarlett looked at him accusingly.  
" Would have you been able to mention that?  
It might not be true in the first place and if it is, it won't be good for everyone's mental health", Eclipse tried to defend himself.  
" Let's certainly hope it will be that way", replied Scarlett.

They made their way to the main stage where Freddy, Bonnie, Jenny and Marionette were.  
Some adults were by the television, trying to switch channels.  
Vixey was by the Pirate cove, telling the others about the details she and Jenny had discussed.  
" We will actually have to kill more children. That sounds horrible", Mangle got shocked by Vixey's revelation.  
Scarlett glanced at Eclipse.  
" At least Vixey was able to tell it to the others", her gaze said to him.  
Eclipse looked at Vixey and rolled his eyes.  
" We'll be lucky if anyone dares to go against the enemies now", he thought.  
They came to the main stage.  
" Hi, guys", Scarlett greeted them.  
Freddy and Bonnie waved at her.  
" Oh, Jenny. You are here", Eclipse was surprised by her presence.  
" Don't you want me here? Unfortunately, I can't go outside since I wish to live", Jenny said in a bored manner.  
Eclipse thought she had been rude but let it be. The atmosphere was undoubtedly melancholic and agonising.  
" I am happy to have you here. I just thought you were on the roof. The shield went up", Eclipse explained to her.  
Jenny nodded to him.  
" I went there a while ago. It takes some time for the shield to recharge. In this sad place, the shield is weaker than normally.  
You see, it uses happiness as its fuel", Jenny explained the mechanics of Eternal bless.  
" Is that a problem?", Scarlett asked her.  
Jenny could answer her question.  
" No, it's not. Unless of course, the enemies give it too much to handle", she answered.  
Scarlett sighed in disappointment.  
" I guess it was too good to be true", she thought by herself.

She hung in the main hall with the others.  
Scarlett asked Bonnie how the children were doing.  
" They're still in the nap room if that's what you mean. Except Julisa. She came out a while ago. According to her, Springtrap is doing well", Bonnie answered her.  
Scarlett was happy to hear that. She saw Julisa with the adults.  
They were sitting on chairs and leaning into tables. Scarlett went closer to them.  
" Is the television working?", she asked the adults.  
Kristian was with them.  
" It doesn't seem to. Each and every channel is filled with static", Kristian glanced at her.  
" There has to be something, right? We must know what's happening around us. Why has no one come here?  
Has nobody in the city heard of this?", the serious woman was at the front of the group.  
" I miss my granny. I hope she is alright", Julisa hugged her own knees.  
" We can't know that. I'm sorry, Julisa" Scarlett sat down on the chair, next to her.  
" Springtrap said she was alright. I could see he was lying. Springtrap said it so I would feel better", sighed Julisa.  
" Well, that only means he loves you. Just like your granny loves you. She only cares about you now.  
She is happy that you are here where we can protect you", Scarlett told Julisa.  
" I want her to be alright as well", argued Julisa.  
" She is, trust me", Scarlett smiled at her.

" Hey, guys! I've got something", Kristian's shout got their attention.  
The husband of the serious woman came to help him.  
" Try one hundred and nine point nine megahertz", he told Kristian.  
" Trying my best", answered Kristian.  
The static began to form something that resembled a picture. They saw something that looked like an upside down pear.  
" What's that?", Scarlett wondered.  
" I know! It's the map of the United States", Julisa pointed at the screen.  
Turned out she was right. They had found the weather channel.  
" It's not suppose to be here. Where did this channel come from?", Kristian asked in confusion.  
" I don't think it matters", Scarlett shook her head.

" This is Michael Haley. I hope someone can see us.  
There are huge blackout zones in North America and something is interrupting all signals in the world.  
So I bet most may not see this", the worried anchor said on TV.  
" Breaking news! There appears to be something wrong with the phenomenon that has shocked all scientists across the globe", Mr. Haley explained.  
The screen showed them that it was coming at them.  
" It is unclear when it will hit but it will destory entire cities when it does. Also, people have been..fighting.  
It is happening outside but it's dark out there", the anchor was stuttering in fear.  
He had no idea of what was going on.

" It's like Hell out there. People are freaking out and...eating one another", the anchor stuttered to the camera.  
Julisa had buried her face into Scarlett's side. The wolf was protecting the little girl.  
Luckily, Julisa did not see what happened next. Michael Haley glanced at his left.  
" What are you doing, Rosanne? I'm trying to film the news. Get out!", he said.  
" Rosanne?", he looked weirded out.  
Then they heard a woman scream out loud.  
" Oh, holy Christ!", the anchor shouted and did the sign of the cross.  
A woman jumped from outside the screen. She sank her teeth into the man's shoulder and he screamed like a woman.  
The screen got filled by static.  
Before the picture faded, everybody saw the woman look at the camera. Her face was covered in blood and the man had dead eyes.  
" God!", Kristian did the sign of the cross as well.  
Julisa was lucky she had not been forced to witness it. The adults covered their mouths and did not know what to say.

" We have to get out of here! We have to get out of the country right now", one man panicked.  
" What if this is happening all over the world? If this is truly the end of the world, there is nowhere to run. We are gonna die", some other adult responded.  
The news had proved their fears to be true.  
" That officer was right, it's worldwide and nobody can stop it", the first man shook his head in distress.  
" Those things are coming for us and our children", another man said.  
" Perhaps we could exchange our lives for the lives of our kids. At least they would live then", he suggested.  
The serious woman was at the front, looking at her husband and Kristian. She stood up and turned around.

" Stop it!", she exclaimed.  
" We can't stop it from happening anymore", she told the rest.  
" What do you recommend then, Gretta?", one of her friends asked her.  
Scarlett looked at the woman. She actually kinda looked like someone named Gretta.  
" We stay here, okay. It's a lot better to be in here than out there", suggested Gretta.  
" We don't know anything about these animatronics.  
Are you going to rely on singers and some lunatic police officer who claims to be a witch?", her friend was shocked by the suggestion.  
Scarlett was listening to them talk. Julisa hugged her, scared.

It is in a child's nature to be afraid when adults don't know what to do. Adults are the safety of children after all.  
When children ever see nightmares or get scared of the dark, they go to their parents' bed for comfort and safety.  
In the eyes of kids, adults are the ones that always have everything under control.  
This time, the adults in the pizzeria had everything out of control.  
They knew that something weird was going on and that it had something to do with the animatronics.

" What if this is their doing? What if these innocent looking robots are murderers. They are keeping us here to turn us into those monsters.  
That news show was fake, they did it to trick us!", Gretta figured out.  
Scarlett's eyes widened.  
" What if they are?", Scarlett heard someone say.  
The adults began to look around at the animatronics. They had heard what Gretta had claimed.  
The animatronics came off the stages and walked towards the adults. Scarlett stood up and glanced at everyone.  
" That is a ridiculous claim. Listen to me! We are not monsters. We don't want to explain everything and we don't know it all, that's it", Scarlett told them.  
" We have gone through a lot. It would be better if you didn't know the whole story", Bonnie agreed with Scarlett.  
" Lies and excuses! I know you have something to hide, I can see it in your eyes", claimed Gretta.  
" Everyone has something to hide, it's normal. Our secret isn't that we want to hurt you", Freddy told them.  
" Would we do that? You know how much all of us love children. You have seen us play with them so many times.  
Children are the most important thing to us", Scarlett tried to appeal to their rational thinking.  
" That is right, Gretta. If they wanted to hurt us, they would have done it sooner", one woman had been convinced by Scarlett's speech.  
Gretta's determination took a hit.

" Are you sure your thinking is not affected by your dead daughter, Gretta?  
We know you loved her but they did not kill her", the woman said something that made the animatronics' cores stop for a second.  
Suddenly, the animatronics understood Gretta's point of view a lot better.  
" Please don't speak of her", Gretta's husband looked at the woman angrily.  
" I think we should. After all, that's the reason you don't like this pizzeria. You come here only because your son loves to be here", the woman was not backing away.  
Gretta snorted and looked at her.  
" It still doesn't change anything. We are here due to these robots. It is their fault that we are here", Gretta pointed at the animatronics.  
" But you agree that we are trying to help you?", Scarlett was hopeful.  
" Maybe you are but I know you are evil. I'm going to find out what you are planning to do.  
I will make sure everyone can see who you truly are", Gretta did not make Scarlett feel better.

" So what will we do while you wait for them to reveal their true selves?", the woman, who had mentioned Gretta's daughter, asked her.  
Gretta went silent, she had no idea of what to answer.  
" At least, I'm going to remain here and think about our survival instead of my personal revenge like some people", the woman told her and left the main hall.  
" Could you come with me, Mr. Chef? I think it's time to see how many pizzas there are left", the woman turned around and looked at Kristian.  
She was a woman of action.  
Kristian followed her to the kitchen. The woman's example gave the others strength to think about the important things.  
They stood up and began to find things to check out.

After a while, the other animatronics came from the Arcade palace.  
Fang seemed to be fine and he was with Storm, Storm Jr. and Willa.  
" I see you are up. How's your body?", Marionette greeted him.  
" No worries, lad. Me crew arrr so helpful", Fang said happily and petted the heads of his daughters.  
Storm Jr. felt fine right then. She was no longer thinking about bad things. Fang's happiness had taken her over as well.  
" Good to hear. We'll need brave animatronics. We could be going to a fight soon", Marionette told him without mentioning who their enemies would most likely be.  
" Is an army coming our way?", Willa asked, worried.  
" I'm afraid that is the case, darling", Marionette nodded sadly.  
" Told you", Storm Jr. smiled at Willa.  
" I hope you don't want me to apologize for being positive", Willa rolled her eyes.  
" Of course not. I want you to apologize to me a million times", Storm Jr. said jokingly.  
Storm giggled at them.

" Are the children here?", Fang remembered the kids.  
" Julisa is but the rest are still in the nap room with Springtrap as far as I know", shrugged Marionette.  
Speaking of the devil! Julisa tapped Marionette's leg.  
" Hi, Julisa", he glanced at her.  
" I'm scared", Julisa told him.  
Marionette bent down.  
" Don't be. The enemies are coming for us but they are not here yet. When they come, we'll be ready", Marionette smiled at her.  
" Are they not here?", Julisa sounded younger than she was for some reason.  
" Of course not", Marionette shook his head.  
" What is he doing in here then?", Julisa pointed towards the front window.

Marionette and Fang's family glanced at that direction. Marionette's eyes widened in shock. There, right outside the window, was a figure, standing in the dark.  
His eyes were red, his tongue was a snake's tongue. His teeth were sharp and his mouth was covered in thick, red blood that was dripping down his jaw.

Farewell: Gretta will cause some trouble in the future.  
I haven't decided it yet but I think I will do so. I haven't gotten any ideas of what could actually happen after the first attack.  
I'll have to get an idea or two, otherwise this will be a short Act. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	18. A knock on the door

Greeting: Previously, the Fazbear crew learned that the Apocalypse is truly worldwide and they are in danger like Jenny said.  
This time: No idea. I'll just move on. Enjoy!

( Springtrap and the kids. Springtrap's nap room)

To them, it was unclear how much time had passed. They had been sent to the nap room quite a while ago.  
Julisa had gone after a while.  
Springtrap was sitting in the middle of the kids. He agreed that it was easy to lose the sense of time in there.  
The dim lighting and the calming sounds tended to make everyone sleepy. Nobody could say if they had been sleeping or not.  
Some children had lain down on the fake grass.  
Springtrap glanced at their direction and saw their eyes were closed. It was clear that they weren't sleeping though, at least their sleep wasn't very deep.

They had witnessed another child get killed and Fang had been fighting her for real.  
No wonder they found it hard to sleep.  
No child in there could have forgotten the way Fang had attacked Betsy. There was no hiding that sort of lust for death.  
Fang's killer instinct had been showing in his eyes. For the first time, the kids began to doubt if Fang was their friend after all.

Springtrap hoped that they wouldn't lose their trust.  
He looked at the children, lying on the grass. Then he looked at the starry sky, above his head.  
" Please, let these innocent children sleep. Strengthen their trust, stars", Springtrap thought.  
He had been looking at fake ones but his request had been meant for the real stars. He wasn't sure why he was praying the stars to help his children.  
At the factory, the stars had been the only pleasing thing in Springtrap's life. Wherever he had been imprisoned in, he had always been able to see the stars.  
Back at Fredbear's own hideout, Springtrap had had a small window to look out of.  
At night, the stars had shone their light at him.  
Back at the Summers residence, Springtrap had had a window as well.  
The skylight at the factory had given him something beautiful to look at. The stars had turned out to be his guardians and dear friends.  
When no one had been concerned about his health or cared about his suffering, the stars had been there for him.  
Maybe it had caused him to send his prayers to them.

Springtrap had never been a religious animatronic.  
In his eyes, religions only made people hurt one another. Right then, he needed somebody to help him.  
Springtrap didn't know what was going on out there. He felt as if they could die any second.  
So far, the only people that had come into the room during the past hour had been the kids from outside and some other children.  
That one girl who hadn't doubted Fang's kindness was one of them.  
She had told him that her friends had been suspicious but that she had known Fang to be a kind wolf.  
Springtrap was grateful to her for that. This exact girl was lying on his lap at the moment.

" Can you get sleep, little one?", Springtrap asked her.  
The girl's eyes were open so she wasn't sleeping yet.  
" Springtrap. Are we going to be okay?", the girl looked at him.  
Springtrap would have wanted to give her an affirmative answer. The truth was that he didn't like lying at all.  
He was just as afraid as the children. He wished he could have looked into the girl's eyes and answer her with determination in his voice.  
Golden freddy could have done that, he was so brave.  
" I don't know. I'm really scared. I hope somebody can help us", he gave the girl a realistic answer.  
" I think Foxy, Golden freddy and Fang can help us. They will not allow anyone to harm us", responded the girl.  
Springtrap thought about it. He had not allowed Springlock to harm the kids. He had given himself to Springlock in exchange for the children's lives.  
" I will neither. I'll protect you even if it costs me my own life", Springtrap told her.  
This time, the determination was clearly heard in his voice. It wasn't an angry, brave speech like what Golden freddy would have said in his place.  
Springtrap still sounded like a scared bunny but it was convincing enough based on the girl, smiling at him.  
" I wish you don't have to give your life. Julisa would become really sad if you didn't make it. She already lost Nina, her best friend", the girl said sadly.  
She pushed the side of her head against Springtrap's thigh and used it as a pillow.  
Springtrap went silent due to what she had said. Nina's name was not good for him.

The expression on Nina's face as the knife sank into her neck. That was what Springtrap saw in front of him.  
" Why didn't I stop her in time?", Springtrap thought about Springlock's mean face.  
He glanced at the girl and the other children around him. Maybe they could make Nina's face disappear.  
All the kids were trying to get near him.  
There was hardly enough room for everyone. Luckily, the class hadn't been too big to begin with.  
Those extra kids from outside and the children who had already been there, were lucky.  
If the class had been bigger, they wouldn't have been able to fit into the nap room.

Springtrap heard an owl in a nearby tree. The sound system was working fine.  
Even though, the news anchor had claimed that there would be blackouts, the pizzeria's electricity was working fine.  
The stars were working and so were the sound systems. Springtrap was grateful to fate for letting the nap room stay the same as before.  
The Apocalypse had not affected it.  
It almost helped him forget the worries of the outside world.  
He didn't know what everybody was doing outside the nap room but he could feel that the situation was not under control.  
Like Scarlett and Storm Jr., he had a weird feeling too.  
When the Sorcerer had come to his room back at the factory, Springtrap had sensed uneasiness radiating from him.  
That same feeling had covered him right then. Springtrap tried to pet the children's heads and comfort them but they were not sleeping.  
He whispered to them that everything would be okay soon.

Springtrap liked the calm atmosphere but it was unnerving not to know what was happening outside.  
Someone seemed to hear his prayer right then. Springtrap and the kids heard a sound.  
Somebody opened the door to the room. Springtrap hoped it wouldn't be another monster.  
He saw the light shine through the door. A fluffy kitty cat walked into the room.  
" Hi, kids", Catty greeted them in a calm tone.  
Springtrap saw her friendly eyes and sighed a small bit.  
Catty was with Lara and Golden freddy. Springtrap smiled as he saw so many of his friends.  
" Hi, Catty. Is everything alright?", asked Springtrap.  
Catty nodded to him.  
" We wondered if you wanted to come out now. We have calmed down and hopefully you have too", Lara explained to him.  
Springtrap didn't have an opinion himself. It was up to the children.  
" I want to come out. I would feel much safer with more of you guys around", one boy said.  
Some others agreed with him. The children stood up and came out of the room.  
" Do you want to come with us, kids? Everything's okay now", Catty asked the rest.  
" If they want to stay here, I can stay with them. It's not a problem, Catty", Springtrap told her.  
It was pointless since most kids had wanted to leave and the others wanted to follow them.

The rest of the children came out with Springtrap and Catty led them to the Arcade palace.  
Golden freddy remained by the door, waiting for Springtrap to come out. Golden freddy wrapped his left arm around him.  
Springtrap leaned into him snugly.  
" You were afraid in there, weren't you?", Golden freddy could feel it in him.  
" What happened today? I'm afraid what's going to happen to the kids now", Springtrap revealed.  
Golden freddy rubbed his soft cheek.  
" It's nothing you need to worry about, buddy. I think we have got this under control", Golden freddy told him.  
Springtrap raised his head.  
" You are lying, Goldie. What happened while we were in the nap room? Did something get in?", Springtrap looked into his eyes.  
" Nothing happened, I can assure you. We are safe", insisted Golden freddy.  
Springtrap's eyes were widened in fear. He had been with Golden freddy a lot.  
Springtrap could see that Golden freddy wasn't as sure as he wanted Springtrap to think.  
" The only reason why you would lie to me was if kids were about to die. Tell me about it. I can take it", Springtrap's lower jaw was shivering.  
His teeth were clanking and his hands were shaking.  
" You are terrified out of your mind. What makes you think you could take it? You need to calm down, Springtrap", Golden freddy looked at him.  
He grabbed Springtrap by the arms to keep them from shaking.  
" You can't take it, buddy. I know how sensitive you are. Even the thought of the children being in danger, makes your eyes glint.  
The others can't see it but I can. Your eyes are getting ready to cry", sighed Golden freddy.

Springtrap looked around. They were alone in the very old part of the pizzeria.  
" Knowing our current life, I'll find out the truth sooner or later. It's either now or when I see the children breathe their last breath.  
I will live in fear of the truth from now on if you don't tell it", Springtrap looked at him.  
" There are no children here. No one will see me cry. The last thing that should happen, is me crying in front of the kids.  
You know, my crying makes them sad too. It's better if I burst into tears right here than out there", insisted Springtrap.  
" I don't want you to cry", Golden freddy told him.  
" I need the truth", claimed Springtrap.  
Golden freddy sighed.  
" Betsy was not the only one. We have to protect our pizzeria by killing more monster children like her.  
The second thing is that this is worse than we expected. The whole world is falling", Golden freddy said, looking at him.  
" What do you mean, the world is falling?", Springtrap was shocked.

" All the children, out there in the world, can't be helped. This attack is worldwide. We can't help any of them.  
We have to accept that they will die in horrible ways.  
We can only physically protect our children here but sooner or later they are going to see us kill a bunch of other children.  
It won't be good for their trust but we have to tolerate it. We just have to ignore their cries and keep on killing in order to protect them.  
Those are the two worst things I know right now", Golden freddy told Springtrap.

" I expect there will be lots of crying and fear among the children", Springtrap said with sadness in his voice.  
" It's like when you saw Springlock in her room with all those kids. This time, there's nothing you can really do to stop the bad guys from hurting the children.  
You can protect some but not everyone that this affects", Golden freddy nodded to him.  
" The monsters will be like Betsy. Horrible, cruel things but still so innocent looking kids", Springtrap was thinking about what the battle would be like.  
" It's our burden. You don't have to fight, Springtrap.  
Remain inside and make sure you ease the kids' sadness as much as possible when needed", Golden freddy told him.  
They were looking into each other's eyes. Springtrap was starting to cry. No child was there to see it just like Springtrap had said.  
Springtrap buried his face into Golden freddy's chest.  
" How hard will it be to keep their eyes dry?", Springtrap asked him.  
" It will be impossible. You have to stay strong and try to save some parts of their lovely childhoods", Golden freddy shrugged.

He let Springtrap cry for a moment.  
" All those children out there. The monsters will kill them and I can't do anything about it", cried Springtrap.  
" I know, buddy. It makes me sad too", sighed Golden freddy.  
" We have to stay strong for the kids, here. Are the others alright with this?", Springtrap asked him.  
" Of course, they are not. You know, we might seem like we are strong all the time, like Storm for instance.  
Deep within, every single one of us is sensitive like you. We are crying on the inside even if we don't show it", Golden freddy told him.  
" I should be like that", said Springtrap.  
" No! Never. Don't ever change, Springtrap. Be yourself. Your sensitive, empathic self", Golden freddy looked into his eyes.  
Springtrap nodded and wiped his tears.

" Thank you, Goldie. Thank you for telling me the truth. Let's go to the kids now", he smiled, joylessly, at his friend.  
Golden freddy followed him to the normal part of the pizzeria. Springtrap had needed some time to cry.  
He had let his fears and worries flow out. He looked ready to do his best to defend the children.  
Springtrap's eyes were dry as he arrived at the Arcade palace. Lara was telling the kids not to touch the arcade machines.  
Catty was gently playing with some of the children. Springtrap went to them and joined in. No one could see that he had been crying.  
Golden freddy was quite astonished to see it. Springtrap was able to smile again.  
Usually, it took a long time to get Springtrap smiling again. Was he faking it?  
Golden freddy had no idea why Springtrap had taken such a horrible piece of news so casually.  
Maybe, it was due to Golden freddy warning him that it was going to be bad.  
Golden freddy even considered that maybe Springtrap had grown up.  
It made him really sad because no one wanted Springtrap to grow up. Deep within, he was a child and that was the best part of him.  
Golden freddy shrugged it off very soon. Springtrap was never going to grow up.

Golden freddy should have focused on being happy about the situation.  
Springtrap was helpful when he was happy. He could easily ease the children's sadness and fear.  
Fate put that to a test.  
Golden freddy was about to sit down when everybody heard a scream from another room.  
" Mom!", the son of Mrs. Grandy shouted after the scream and tried to run out of the Arcade palace.  
Golden freddy's core jumped up to his throat and was about to come out.  
He was forced to gulp it back in. That had not been a promising sound whatsoever.  
" What's happening? Ricky! Come back", Springtrap told Mrs. Grandy's son.  
Golden freddy caught the boy and lifted him up.  
" Stay still. Let me go first! It might be dangerous", Golden freddy told him.

Mrs. Grandy's son nodded as he was put down to the floor. He went back to the others.  
The children were trying to hide behind Springtrap's protective arms. Catty was behind him as well.  
Golden freddy could not hear any fighting sounds. Mrs. Grandy had not screamed due to anything getting in.  
Maybe, everyone was already dead.  
Perhaps, Mrs. Grandy was the last to die. Golden freddy, Springtrap, Catty, Lara and the kids had been away for a while.  
If the enemies had gotten in during that time, they wouldn't have heard it. Lara was walking beside him.  
" Are you ready to fight?", she asked him.  
" I have to be", was Golden freddy's answer.

They tiptoed closer to the doorway, leading to the main hall.  
Springtrap, Catty and the kids were staying behind them.  
Lara and Golden freddy reached the doorway and there was still no sound.  
Suddenly, a fox ran at them, coming from behind a corner.  
Crystal would have hit Lara if she hadn't hit the breaks first. Lara shouted in fear, Crystal had startled her.  
The kids jumped in the air as Lara let out the shout.  
" Crystal?", Springtrap saw her.  
Golden freddy and Lara sighed, they had thought it to be a monster.  
Crystal certainly looked she had just seen one.  
" What are you doing in here? Get to the main hall, you fools", shouted Crystal.  
She ran past Lara.  
" Where are you going?", asked Springtrap as she ran past him.  
" Mrs. Grandy needs water and we need a miracle to get her up", Crystal explained to him.  
Based on Crystal's unclear report, nothing too serious or lethal had happened.

Golden freddy and Lara ran to the main hall and Springtrap as well as Catty followed them with the kids.  
The two animatronics at the front stopped as soon as they arrived at the main hall.  
The rest of the animatronics were there, staring out.  
Scarlett, Marionette, Foxy, Fang, Storm and Vixey were in their fighting stances, and the reason was clear.  
There was a teenager boy outside the pizzeria. He was touching the front window, trying to find a way in by all accounts.  
His grim smile shoved fear into everyone's hearts. Springtrap knelt down to the kids' level and extended his arms to the sides.  
Springtrap and Catty had the children under control.  
Whereas, Gretta and the other adults had Mrs. Grandy under control.  
The animatronics could concentrate on the enemy. The boy's hair was grimson red and his eyes were as red as his hair.  
" Fazzzbearsss", the boy's hissing voice said.  
There was a vent above the window. The boy's voice could be heard through that.  
Marionette was the one closest to him.

" Who are you? Stay out!", he looked angry.  
The boy smiled.  
" Who am I? Sso rude. You are sso ignorant, dear Marionette", he claimed.  
" Should I know you then?", asked Marionette.  
" No, sstupid. We know you sssince you have been sstanding in our way for a long time. For that, we have come to kill you!", the boy said.  
" Come and try, wicked creature. We'll defend our kids", Vixey got her hook ready.  
The boy glanced at her.  
" Kidsss? You want to protect them, don't you? How about the adultsss then? Will they die?", the boy asked a stupid question.  
" Never. Even if you came in, we would kil..I mean stop you before you could do any damage", Vixey answered him.  
" You don't ssay kill becaussse there are kidss around. How sssweet. It will make sslaughtering you more fun.  
We will make them sscream. Unlesss", the boy smiled wickedly.  
" Unless what?", Marionette looked terrified.

" Massster isss merciful. He wantss to offer you a choice", the monster hissed.  
Marionette sighed, the boy was there not to attack them but to give them a message.  
" There are kidss, adult humanss and then there'sss you. If you wissh to live with your kidss, you mussst kill the parentss", the boy explained.  
" Listen to me, monster! They won't be able to kill us!", Gretta shouted all the way from the back of the room.  
" But you can kill them, can't you Gretta? If you adultss want to live with your innocent children, you musst ssslaughter the animatronicsss for us.  
Then Masster will let you and you children live", the boy offered Gretta a choice too.

The animatronics looked at her and one another.  
" You have ssome time to decide. If you are all alive when we come, we'll kill every lasst one of you.  
Your blood will sstain the building from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. Decide but do it fasst", the boy laughed at them.

Vixey walked to the front of the window.  
" Listen to me, ssscum", she said, mimicking his voice mockingly.  
" You let us be. We won't take threats from hidious creatures like you. You'll never get us!", shouted Vixey.  
" We'll ssee about that very, very ssoon.  
And remember that if we don't desstroy you from the outsside, then you will be desstroyed from the insside", the boy said his last words before running away.

He disappeared into mist that had surrounded the pizzeria. The animatronics were left to wonder what would happen next.  
Marionette had been staring into his eyes for a while. At that point, it was clear to Marionette who they were.  
The red eyes had looked familiar. Elleroth had had the same kind of eyes. It was shocking but he should have seen it coming.

" The big boys are in town now. They crawl out of the shadows after all these centuries.  
Beast witches truly live up to their name", he thought.

Farewell: The next chapter will be a surprising one. Not going to reveal it yet.  
I hope you'll enjoy it.  
For now, it's time to finish this chapter and make sure everyone on the earth knows that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	19. New and improved

Greeting: Time to go back to the first signs of the Beginning. There is actually a lot we missed.  
Not going to explain further. Enjoy, dear readers!

( Leslie's memories. In the darkness. Before the Beginning)

Back at the Grayson hill when Leslie had defeated Jenner, he had felt perfect for a short moment.  
" I finally showed you who is the real user of these powers and who is the parasite", Leslie smiled at Jenner mockingly.  
" You will fail, Leslie. You always do", threatened Jenner.  
Leslie was filled with joy and he wanted to punch Jenner into oblivion.  
" My friends will prevail. You have lost, Jenner. Accept it!", told Leslie.  
Suddenly, the whole world around them was covered by light. That was the last thing either of them saw.  
It had happened a long time ago but to Leslie, it may as well have happened the day before.  
Their minds had been taken out by the Sorcerer's outburst. Jenner and Leslie had lost themselves to the third mind and had fused with it.

At that moment, his consciousness had been paralysed. He had been able to see everything but his mind hadn't worked.  
He had seen Storm Jr. and how she had impaled his heart with her icicle but had felt nothing. That was what life after his death was like as well.  
He was living through his life again and again. What people had said about death was correct.  
It was like deep sleep, no thoughts at all.  
Leslie was floating through the emptiness along with so many others.  
There was everything from kids to adults, all the way to animals and anthropomorphic ones.  
All the deceased from all over the multiverse were there, floating in the eternal emptiness.  
If anyone had managed to come there, they would have realized how insignificant their own life was. Death was everyone's final destination.

All the murderers, soldiers and the most innocent creatures were in there.  
The ancient Greeks had described this state as the River Styx, Prince Gautama, also known as Buddha, had described it as nirvana.  
Leslie was in a state of peace and relaxation.  
In there, the concepts of time and space were irrelevant. It was impossible to know how long someone had been there.  
Leslie was floating with Jenner since their souls were fused with each other. Jenner was familiar with that feeling.  
After all, he had been dead for hundreds of years.  
Leslie had found peace but that kind of peace was not meant to last.  
One day, the never-ending floating stopped. Something reached out and wrapped its giant fingers around Leslie and Jenner.  
It was like a fishing hook and they were fish. The thing's claws impaled them both but they felt no pain.  
Leslie was pulled out of the flow of lost souls and the life energy, which he had lost, came back to him.  
" What is that light?", a thought appeared into his mind.  
Dead were not suppose to be able to think anymore. Leslie was able to, which meant that he wasn't fully dead anymore.  
The light, he was going towards, was starting to burn him to crisp. His soul was indestructible but he felt some pain on the face of his soul.  
" Where are we going? I don't want to wake up yet. I can't leave the peace behind", he begged.

The light covered him and he could see tiny sparks of lightning all around him.  
" What is this? Am I crazy? Is this a hallucination?", Leslie got scared.  
" We are going back. We won't be allowed to die", he heard Jenner's tired voice on his right side.  
" Die? We are not dead, we still exist. We can't be dead", replied Leslie.  
Suddenly, a picture of Storm Jr., impaling him with her icicle came into Leslie's mind.  
" Storm Jr.!", shouted Leslie before the light consumed him and Jenner.

They were knocked out again and Leslie lost his ability to think. He wasn't dead, it was more like a coma.  
Leslie was floating again and the place was shaking like a boat.  
His bearings were on the other side of the world right then.  
Leslie didn't know how to speak or how to move his body.

Eventually, his eyes were starting to figure out a way to open. It was very uncomfortable and took a long time.  
Leslie was unaware of his condition but it wasn't good. He felt as if there had been metal crumbs between his bones.  
His joints felt as if there had been rust in them. His eyes were hurting and there was no feeling in any part of his body.  
" Where am I?", he asked.  
No one answered.  
" Jenner? Are you still there, you disgusting parasite?", he asked Jenner.  
No one answered him. Maybe Jenner was still out or maybe he just got offended.  
Leslie tried to raise his arm but it was pointless. He tried to move his legs, pointless as well.  
It was like he had been strapped to a table like Storm Jr. Leslie could not see anything apart from a dim light above his head.  
The light was darker at the lower side of his blurry vision. Leslie thought that there was something in the light's way there.

His eyes were almost fully open but they had trouble adjusting to the light.  
Leslie found it hard to focus his gaze on what was in front of his face. Leslie quit trying because it was too hard.  
He tried to move but was unsuccessful once again.  
His body felt weird, it was so stiff and heavy.  
Leslie did not recall being chubby. He had always been a very thin boy.  
Shadow had once joked that if wind got too strong, it would easily take him with it.  
Leslie's surroundings were bright and blurry.  
He could see slight colors in the distance that could have been right above his head.  
Leslie could not tell if something was far away or right in front of his face. He could tell that he was horizontally though.  
There was a burning feeling in his heart. Someone had put a furnace into his chest apparently.  
He tried to relax.  
His was having an anxiety attack. He needed to calm down, he had been through that before.  
Leslie inhaled quickly and then gasped, his breathing was heavy.  
" I need help. Hopefully I am in a hospital", he thought.  
Leslie yanked his neck to the right, in hope that it wouldn't break. He managed to do it.  
" Thank you", he said in relief.

The vision was coming back. If only his eyes had wanted to adjust properly, it would have been faster.  
After a while, Leslie was able to feel more. He suddenly felt a calming breeze hit his face.  
He was definitely not in a hospital. The place was too open.

He could see something long in front of him right then. It was brownish and seemed like an arm or a leg.  
He was on a table, he could see its edge.  
He couldn't see further so he didn't see who this arm belonged to. If it was in fact an arm, its owner was not alright.  
The thing looked furry and a tiny bit too fat to be a normal arm. Then Leslie thought that it seemed to be an animatronic arm.  
He tried to force his eyes to concentrate on it. It began to sharpen and he noticed fingers on it.  
" It's an arm. An arm of a wolf", he thought.  
Leslie had seen Storm Jr. many times and remembered her soft hands. That was a wolf's arm.  
It had small claws on it and the fingers looked longer than they should have. Leslie tried to move his head closer to the arm to see who it belonged to.  
There was someone beside him by all accounts and Leslie wanted to know why.  
Maybe, this new mysterious wolf could tell him where he was and why.  
" Ahh. If only I wasn't so paralysed, I would be able to grab the arm and wake him up", thought Leslie.  
He felt pain in his head, it was burning.  
" Why is my body malfunctioning?", Leslie shook his head.  
Malfunctioning? That was a weird word to think. Then Leslie came to a realization.  
As if the world wanted to make him believe it, his vision began to clarify. Leslie saw the room around him then.  
Maybe, he got his vision back since his eyes widened in shock.

He was nowhere else than inside the same factory where Jenner and the Elders had been keeping him.  
Leslie moved his head around, he was in fact strapped onto a table.  
He was in a concrete room that had equipment on the walls. Leslie had seen that sort of equipment in the repairing room at Freddy's.  
Those tools were made for constructing and repairing animatronics.  
He looked at his own nose.  
The big thing in front of his face was a brown wolf's snout. Leslie glanced back at the arm.  
He bent his fingers to be sure about what he had already guessed.

That arm was his own.

There was no one beside him, he was the mysterious wolf.  
Leslie wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep, maybe everything was just a simple, messed up dream.  
Turned out that Leslie could not do it.  
He wasn't skilled enough to enter sleep mode. Leslie tried to break free but someone had made sure he couldn't, the straps were extremely tight.  
Leslie was lying on the table and there were straps around his waist, neck, wrists and ankles.  
Leslie wasn't able to glance at his puffy feet but he could see his entire body nonetheless.  
Unfortunately, there was a sleek metallic piece right above his head so he could see his reflection in it.  
Leslie saw a big brown wolf with some hair on its head and a shocked expression on its face.  
He could feel his furry tail, extended to the side so it wouldn't be squeezed by his heavy body.  
Someone had done perfect work, it was almost impressive.  
Leslie was as handsome as before, Storm Jr. would have still loved him.  
He was an animatronic but it still resembled his human body in some ways.  
All those pros were crushed by the one shocking con, Leslie was a freaking animatronic!

The room was filled by Leslie's robotic scream. His mouth was open and his teeth were showing.  
He had been taking good care of his white teeth. Now all of them had been replaced by fake animatronic teeth.  
They were sharp but not the sharpest in the world. Leslie's scream lasted for at least a minute.  
It was not normal, it was so robotic.  
His voice box was not inside him yet. The scream was enough to wake Jenner up at least.  
" Is this the souls of the dead, screaming?", Jenner said as he woke up.  
" You!", Leslie said to him.  
" Oh! You are still here. How sad", Jenner found it annoying.  
" What have you done to me, beast?", Leslie asked him in shock and fear.  
" What have I done? I'm inside your worthless mind, how could have I possibly done something?", Jenner asked him.  
Leslie could feel that Jenner was as confused as he was. He wasn't behind this.  
" What the..?", asked Jenner.  
He noticed their situation as well.  
" We are an animatronic wolf. That's what's happening", Leslie shouted at him.

Jenner did not say anything for a while, he didn't understand what had been done to them.  
" I thought you defeated me", said Jenner.  
Leslie remembered it then. He recalled the light of the Sorcerer but nothing after that.  
" That wolf bitch of yours killed us. That tiny mutt dared to impale us", recalled Jenner.  
" Storm Jr. My love", Leslie thought about her.  
" Based on our location, your foolish friends didn't bring us back. They couldn't have, those stupid critters don't know how to do it", Jenner pointed out.  
Leslie agreed that wasn't the case.  
" Who do you think could have done it? Afterlife is not something that you can just take souls out of", Leslie said angrily.

Their answer entered the room right then. The door opened up and a beautiful wolf came in.  
Electra had changed her hair style and was more charming than ever. There was no reason for her to beautify herself anymore.  
Salazar was dead so she had no husband. Electra could have been her beast witch self but she had chosen not to. She was still a frail princess.  
She walked past the tools and the other equipment.  
She came to Leslie's left side and he turned his head to the right.  
Electra grabbed his snout and yanked it to the left. Leslie was forced to look at her.  
She was holding the snout so Leslie couldn't open it.  
" You have woken up, I see. I have been waiting for that to happen", said Electra.  
She let go of Leslie.  
" What have you done to me?", asked Leslie.  
Only a weird electronic sound made it out of his mouth.  
" I haven't installed your voice box yet. It's a pity but we have to live with it for now", Electra shook her head.  
" What have you done to me?", asked Leslie in Electra's mind.

His fury made Electra groan in pain. If it had been stronger, it would have given her a nose bleed.  
" Well, seems I underestimated you. Looks like your time in the world of the dead has only made you stronger", apologized Electra.  
" How about your body then?", she asked him.  
She peered at Leslie's eyes.  
" You don't have it under control yet. That's the con of memories not being removed.  
A mind that's used to being in a human body will find it hard to adjust to an animatronic one", concluded Electra.  
Leslie spat at her disgusting face. Electra wiped it off.  
" Naughty, wuff. I like it", she smiled.  
" You didn't answer me! What have you done to me?", Leslie said angrily.  
" Why don't you like it? I fixed you after all. Your pitiful human body was your only weakness.  
Now, my brother's soul gets the body he deserves", explained Electra.

" How nice of you to think that, sister", Jenner said in the middle.  
" Oh, you are awake too. Wonderful", Electra was happy to see her brother.  
" Was it you who pulled us out of the afterlife? I assume you were", Jenner asked her.  
" With the help Black and father, I was able to do it. It was hard and took quite a long time but it was worth it", explained Electra.  
" A lot of work just to get to meet your dear brother again. Maybe there is something in those hearts after all", snorted Leslie.  
" They didn't bring us back due to such a stupid reason. There is a lot left to do.  
We are not finished with the world, are we?", Jenner had creepy happiness in his mind.  
" There is indeed much to do.  
Only a fool would think we'd leave after some stupid weaklings have made us look like idiots", Electra was sparkling in hatred towards the Fazbear crew.

The beast witches had not brought them back for fun. Leslie had a bad feeling, this could lead to something terrible.  
Based on Electra's expression, this was not some small attack against the Fazbear crew. It would not be over quickly.  
" This time we'll show them the true strength of the beast witches.  
They'll learn that messing with one of us means messing with all of us", Electra was delighted.  
" You are going to start the Apocalypse, you idiots", Leslie could not believe his ears.  
" Idiots? Is that what you call us?", Jenner couldn't believe his ears either.  
" Didn't the Grayson hill teach you anything? Apocalypse related powers are not safe.  
Do you think that you or the other beasts can control chaos?", asked Leslie.  
" You saw the Sorcerer, you saw what he was capable of. That was raw uncontrollable power. Chaos won't be any different", Leslie warned them both.  
Electra laughed at him.  
" Oh! Young one. We do not control chaos nor Apocalypse, we are both of them", laughed Electra.  
" Did your parents not teach you a thing, Leslie?", laughed Jenner along Electra.  
Leslie's memory had some empty spots in it. He could not remember everything right away.  
He began to think hard about all the things he had heard.  
" King Deagana, the father of Elleroth. He is the soul of sin and the destroyer of worlds", thought Leslie.  
" Your grandfather is the Apocalypse. You are trying to summon him", guessed Leslie.  
" Our King, our God. The Apocalypse witch will devour your world!  
Once we have used your power to unleash the forces of death, the days of losing will be over", said Electra.  
" The Fazbear crew will be forced to see all of their children get torn apart.  
I can't wait to hear your beloved Storm Jr. scream her last words as she sees her family and friends die.  
Everything they did was for nothing. Fighting was in vain. They were simply holding back what was inevitable all along", cheered Jenner.  
" You are wrong! My family will win once again. Some pathetic Apocalypse will not stop them.  
As long as they love each other and have hope, they will win", claimed Leslie.  
Electra sighed.

" That will be the best part. They'll stop loving and start killing each other. Maybe we don't even have to kill them.  
They'll kill themselves before that", Electra shook her head.  
" It's going to be sad, killing them would have been so much fun. I guess you can't get everything you want", Jenner was disappointed.  
" At last, we agree completely. You have to accept that fact. You can't take over the world, just accept it", Leslie said to both of them.  
" We'll be able to. You'll see", Jenner sounded confident.  
" Perhaps, you won't. You'll never know", smirked Electra.  
Leslie was not sure what she meant by that.  
" I am confident that by the end of this, you'll be sorry you unleashed your grandfather. He is as beast witch as a witch can get.  
You mean nothing to him. He can't feel love towards you or anyone else. Even you can't feel love.  
What you feel is not true love, you love that person because they are useful. Your grandfather can't do even that.  
Every single beast witch is nothing more than a disposable tool to him", claimed Leslie.

Both beast witches were laughing their heads off.  
" You're right, he can't. We all look up to him because of that", Electra told him.  
Leslie was not sure why they were doing all this then. To him, they seemed to be out of their minds.  
" I hope he burns your souls in the deepest circles of Hell", Leslie told them.  
" Whoa! We have a really angry dog in our hands", giggled Electra.  
" Hate us all you want, Leslie. We are in control now.  
You will see that Salazar was merciful, the pain, you shall feel, will be stronger than anything you have ever felt", Jenner sounded excited.  
" If they hurt me, they hurt you", Leslie pointed out.  
" It's necessary. Looks like we didn't prepare you for the ritual last time. It might have been one reason why our plan didn't work out", explained Electra.  
" Plus, we have to test your new body. Jenner will be using it a lot so we need to make sure everything is okay", she added.

" I will never give him control. I can keep him out now, I'm strong enough", Leslie sounded determined.  
Electra had thought about that too.  
" Your memories have faded away more or less. Can't you remember what we were going to do in the first place?", asked Electra.  
" I can't and don't care", Leslie said angrily.  
" I think you should", said Jenner.  
" You won't be in this body for long. During the ritual, we will separate you from Jenner and send your mind into oblivion.  
Then we don't have to think about you ever again", Electra said with a pleased expression on her face.  
" At least, I'll go with honor. I won't plead them to spare me or anything. If I go, I'll go respectfully", thought Leslie.  
Electra examined Leslie and looked at his body.

No one else entered the room during that time. Leslie recalled that something had happened to the Legends.  
It was a blurry tornado of emotions but he could remember most things. He remembered love and Storm Jr.'s face, looking at him.  
" Storm Jr. If I don't make it, please take these things down. Don't let them win", he thought.

Leslie wished he could have been able to talk with his beloved fluff face.  
What was she doing right then? Was she alright?  
Storm Jr. had killed him and it must have been painful to do. Storm Jr. was cute when she was happy so Leslie wished she hadn't been sad.  
" If only I could speak with her or warn her somehow", thought Leslie.  
Then he got an idea.  
" I bet I have the power to do it. I could warn her during the nights when her mind is more responsive", thought Leslie.  
Just like that he had found a way to give his family a chance to prepare for the end of the world.

Farewell: Leslie is back and we discovered the truth about the origin of the Apocalypse.  
We'll go back to the Fazbear crew soon, maybe even in the next chapter.  
Love, everybody!  
And: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	20. The shape of light

Greeting: I'll go back to Fazbear's pizza. Leslie's story will continue soon.  
Like I said, this Act will have a bunch of different stories. Fazbear's crew is one of them, Leslie is another.  
There will come more. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter, my lovely readers!

( Fazbear's pizza. Around 4 to 6 PM)

Their visitor hadn't stayed for long but everyone was grateful for that.  
Even that short moment, the creature had been outside their door, had been terrifying enough.  
Those teeth, that smiling face and that hissing voice were mental pictures no one could get rid of.  
They were walking around, shocked. The animatronics and the adults had not seen the creature's offer coming.  
It was what everybody was thinking about right then.  
The atmosphere had gotten way scarier and more intense than ever before.  
Bonnie and Freddy, for instance, were staying close to one another and occasionally glanced at the adults.  
Bonnie seemed to be scared of them. They certainly weren't much of a threat at the moment.

Some adults were trying to wake Mrs. Grandy up. Vixey had gone to help them and Crystal had followed her.  
They were occupied because Mrs. Grandy was not an easy one to wake up. Gretta wasn't with them, which was weird.  
Usually, she was the first one to help a friend in distress.  
Not that Vixey and the adults had needed her, they could do it themselves.  
" Get some more water, her eyelids are moving", noticed Crystal.  
Mrs. Grandy had a lot of friends and they sighed.  
" She is so sensitive to shock. This will be the most horrible thing she has gone through", said one woman.  
" Don't forget Richard! That was by far the worst. Losing Richard was the same as the end of the world to her", replied another woman.  
" I hope with all of my heart that she'll make it", Vixey was worried about Mrs. Grandy as well.  
Crystal gave Mrs. Grandy some water as she tried to get up. She was awake...barely  
" Slow down. Take it slow, don't hurry", said Vixey.  
Mrs. Grandy drank the water.  
" Is it gone? That horrible creature. Why was it so crazy?", whimpered Mrs. Grandy.  
Crystal and one man helped her sit up.  
" Are you sure you don't want to lie down? You are pale, so pale", the man asked her.  
" It's my blood pressure. Once it catches up, the paleness will fade", Mrs. Grandy assured the man.

She looked everything but fine, her skin was extremely pale. She was like Dracula's wife or a just a corpse.  
Mrs. Grandy was sure that she was alright but everyone doubted that.  
" We could go to Fang's Circle of the hidden treasure. Fang has a bed, it belongs to him and his family but I think you can use it", suggested Vixey.  
" I don't need to rest, I'm getting over the shock now", Mrs. Grandy laughed.  
She thought it was stupid to think she wasn't fine. She was sensitive but capable of getting over shocking situations.  
The thanks belonged to her deceased husband. Mrs. Grandy was alright but that was pretty much it.

What the creature had said had made the situation worse. The animatronics could trust the adults no longer and vise versa.  
Freddy patted Bonnie on the head.  
" Do you think they might try to kill us?", Bonnie asked him with her ears drooping.  
Freddy was brave.  
" Who would take the word of a murderous creature? No one is that stupid", assured Freddy.  
Bonnie was a psychic and she could feel what Freddy couldn't. Despite all facts, some adults were considering taking the offer.  
When it came to everyone's own life, nothing else mattered.  
Killing the animatronics would have been an easy way to guarantee the survival of their kids and themselves.  
Of course, it was either the animatronics or them. The creature had offered the animatronics a chance to kill the adults as well.  
Some adults didn't trust the animatronics anymore. The animatronics could kill them any second to quarantee the safety of the children and themselves.

The third offer which was killing the children was not an option.  
Neither the adults nor the animatronics would hurt the kids. Everyone agreed that the children needed to survive.  
They were so innocent.

Some basement animatronics had come up to play with the kids.  
Some positivity was needed, especially among the children. Springtrap and Catty were playing with them as well.  
Some kids would have wanted Marionette to be there too, he made them feel safe.  
The truth was that Marionette had gone to Mike and they were in their boxes.  
Marionette was acting weird and that worried Mike a lot. Marionette had closed his box and gone silent.  
Mike's box was open and his upper body was out of it. He was looking at Marionette's box and listening to any sounds that he might hear.  
Mike was waiting and waiting.  
Marionette wasn't afraid, was he?  
Mike couldn't hear anything but something was happening in there. Marionette wasn't completely still inside his box.  
It couldn't be heard but he was moving.  
" That is crazy", Mike heard a whisper.  
It was Marionette! Mike began to get curious. What was Marionette doing in there?  
Mike placed his hands on the edges of his box and got out. He got closer to the other box with slow steps.

Marionette was keeping all other psychics out, he had closed his head.  
No one could read his thoughts and he couldn't hear theirs. Mike had spent a lot of time inside Marionette.  
He was aware that this usually meant that Marionette needed to concentrate on something.  
Mike had no idea what he could be concentrating on and there was only one way to find out.  
He walked next to the box and looked at its cover.  
Mike didn't want to disturb anything important but he wanted to find out.

Mike raised his hand and knocked on the cover a few times.  
" Marionette, what are you doing in there? Come out, everybody needs you to have the situation under control", Mike told him.  
The cover opened slowly and Marionette peeked out.  
" Can I have a second, please? I need to finish this", he claimed and was about to close the cover.  
" What are you doing?", Mike asked him.  
" I'm thinking, hang on", exclaimed Marionette and closed the box.  
Then Mike opened the cover himself, he hadn't finished.  
" The situation is getting hot. We need you before the adults and the animatronics kill each other. Or worse! They kill the kids", said Mike.  
There was no immediate response. Marionette had buried his face into his hands.  
At first, Mike thought he was crying but he wasn't. Marionette seemed frustrated or annoyed by something.  
It could be heard in his voice and seen in his eyes.  
" Leave me alone! The adults won't kill their own kids and neither will out friends", Marionette snapped at him.  
Mike knew that Marionette hadn't been so rude on purpose. He was upset just like always when he couldn't figure something out.  
Marionette hadn't tried to hide his feelings, Mike sensed them all.  
" Unlocking the secrets of beast witches, huh? So that's what they are", smiled Mike.

" You read my thoughts? Stop it, Mike! I don't like others poking around in my mind", said Marionette.  
" It's because your mind was taken over by the Sorcerer that one time. You don't want to be in that state ever again", replied Mike.  
" I said don't read my bloody thoughts", Marionette shook his head.  
" I didn't read them that time. I guessed. I also guess that you are upset and need help with something", answered Mike, worried for his friend.  
" I don't, I simply need space to think and some peace. In case you didn't know, there's the Apocalypse going on outside.  
It's hard to get peace when you can hear lots of people screaming constantly", Marionette responded in a very enraged manner.  
He didn't give Mike a chance to say more.

Marionette grabbed the edges of the cover with his strings and pulled them down. Mike stood there for about two minutes.  
No sound came out during that time. Mike raised his hand to knock on the cover again.  
" Don't even think about it", he heard Marionette in his head.  
" Talking about manners. I thought he was the one that said he didn't want anyone to go into his head", snorted Mike.  
Suddenly, the cover shot open and Marionette jumped out. He leaped over the box's edge and landed on the floor.  
" God damn me and my dumb head", cursed Marionette.  
Mike was staring at him, waiting for him to snap or something. Marionette sighed and glanced at Mike with a bored stare.  
" For being the best animatronic psychic in the world, I surely am as stupid as a stone", he said.  
Marionette looked like he wanted to hit his head against a wall. Mike had not seen him like that since he and Luna had tried to find the Grayson hill.  
" Can you finally explain to me what it is that you are trying to find out?", asked Mike.  
" Why do you care, Mike?", said Marionette.  
" I have been a part of you. Saying that you are like a brother to me is not enough", explained Mike.

Marionette let out a sigh full of disappointment.  
" That creature said that they would spare us if we killed the adults, the children or the animatronics", Marionette told Mike.  
" So what? You don't believe them, do you?", Mike was shocked by the idea.  
" I don't but it makes me think. Beast witches don't do a lot for fun.  
It scares me that I don't know why the beasts would want us to kill each other", Marionette explained to Mike.  
" I see. You sense there's something more to that than making their job easier", Mike nodded thoughtfully.  
" It will be better if we understand their plan before something bad happens", Marionette told him.  
" You are absolutely right. Now, I get why you are so upset", chuckled Mike.  
Marionette looked at him with a serious face.  
" This time, we could end up being ripped apart along with our beloved children", Marionette said seriously.  
" I know. It's out duty to do our best though. I'll help you find out the truth", Mike comforted him.

Marionette explained everything to him. Mike was listening the whole time.  
They discussed the different outcomes and how they would affect the situation.  
" If the children die, we have no reason to fight back", Mike told Marionette.  
" I thought about that. Why would that have a special meaning to the beast witches?", answered Marionette.  
" If we or the adults get killed, there won't be enough of us to keep the children calm", Mike thought out loud.  
" Springtrap could handle them. But if we die, the others are defenceless", said Marionette.  
They had ideas but not an answer to their question. Mike chuckled out loud.  
" What are you laughing at?", asked Marionette.  
There were zero reasons to be laughing at the moment.  
" Just a funny thing. It's amazing how dependent we are on one another. We don't think about it often but we form a triangle of safety.  
If one of the groups gets destroyed, we all die", Mike thought.  
" A triangle?", asked Marionette, frowning.  
" Yeah! Like a holy trinity of pizzas or something", chuckled Mike.  
" A triangle. A triangle of safety", Marionette was looking at the floor.

Then he glanced up, eyes widening.  
" A triangle. That's it. We form a triangle", said Marionette.  
" What about it?", asked Mike.  
" You know there's a shield around us", said Marionette.  
" Thank goodness for that", nodded Mike.  
" It's not the only one, is it?", smiled Marionette.  
Mike shook his head slowly.  
" It's not. A triangle is the toughest shape ever. In a spiritual manner as well", claimed Marionette.  
" A triangle is protecting us as well?", Mike was confused.  
Marionette came close to him.  
" You don't realize it. The blessing can protect us from monsters but before it went up Nadia saw the darkness outside but not inside", Marionette explained to Mike.  
" It's a spiritual shape. Some spells, witches use, require groups of people. They form spiritual shapes that change the soulsphere around them", added Marionette.  
" And the same thing in English please", requested Mike.

" We affect each other with kindness. We spread fun and love. Adults care for the kids and make sure they can play safely.  
Children is what unites us and adults. If all three groups are present, the atmosphere of spiritual energy around us fills with kindness and love", replied Marionette.  
" That was way clearer. So this spirit shape thing that protects us is powered by the presence of all three groups", said Mike.  
" If one group falls, so does the shield created by the shape. Protecting the pizzeria will be impossible without it", Marionette nodded to him.  
That whole sentence simply didn't leave a good taste in Mike's animatronic mouth.  
" When someone decides to take action, they will kill us all", Mike said to himself, grinning in distress.  
" If someone decides to take action! Not when, if!", Marionette pointed out.

Mike would have liked to agree but he couldn't. He wished he could have been absolutely sure that nothing would happen.  
There were so many people and animatronics who might decide to save themselves and their children.  
Gretta didn't even like animatronics. Killing them all was a perfect idea for her. Kill the animals, save the children, become everyone's hero!  
It was simple but wrong. Then Mike wondered if Fang could actually attack the adults to save the kids from the beast witches.  
He was a Legend wolf. Both creatures were lethal and Fang was both of them.  
Had the last years made him a social animatronic? Had Fang become lovable and absolutely kind?  
Mike couldn't tell.  
Fang loved playing and he could never return back to that monster that had murdered Bella and Mike.  
On the other hand, Fang had his own family to protect and he loved them. He was a good dad who wouldn't hesitate to do anything in order to protect his daughters.

Together, Fang and Storm might be able to kill the adults. Mike hoped Storm wouldn't do it.  
Killing the adults would hurt the kids as well, Storm had to realize that.  
Right then, Mike was doubting the kindness of his friends. How many would consider murdering all the adults in order to save themselves and the kids?  
Freddy, Bonnie and Chica wouldn't do it, they loved adults as much as they loved kids.  
Foxy, Vixey and Crystal were pirates and pirates were known to be dangerous.  
" Foxy wouldn't kill anyone. He's so friendly and sweet. Foxy doesn't think that saving the kids and us is solved by killing the adults", thought Mike.  
He couldn't help it though. Mike was sensing problems ahead.  
Everyone would have to sleep in the pizzeria and live there for a long time.  
The pizzeria wasn't built for that kind of use. It was big but still too small for everyone.  
Mike had been watching movies and studied psychology. He knew that doubt and distrust could take over the pizzeria very quickly.  
Mike had been thinking so hard that he hadn't noticed Marionette walk away.  
Suddenly, Mike looked around and noticed that Marionette was gone.  
" Where did he go?", asked Mike.

He walked to the main hall, hoping to see something good. Mike was expecting to see corpses but he didn't.  
The animatronics were hanging around and the children were there too.  
" Everything still okay?", he asked Kristian who walked by with a pizza.  
" The children are eating. That's good I guess. Nobody seems to be too happy but it's better than crying", Kristian told him.  
Mike saw that he wasn't happy. Kristian brought pizzas to the kids who hadn't eaten yet.  
After Betsy had gone mad, eating hadn't been everyone's priority but now they had started to feel hunger again.  
Mike walked past the tables, going towards the stage. He glanced at the Pirate cove and the Circle.  
Fang and his family were at the Circle, looking sad. Fang didn't seem to be aggressive, he was worried by the looks of it.  
Foxy was at the Pirate cove and he was talking to Chica and Felix.  
At the same time, Crystal came to Mike and grabbed his hand.  
" Hi, Mike. Looking for Marionette?", she greeted him.  
" Actually yes. How did you know that?", asked Mike, surprised.  
" I just know things. I know how you look around you when you are looking for Marionette", answered Crystal.  
They walked forward together.  
" Do you happen to know where he is?", asked Mike.  
" He went to the office with Jenny. Marionette told me he wanted to talk about the shield around us. I greeted him when he walked by", said Crystal.  
" It will hopefully protect us when the army of enemies arrives", Mike smiled joylessly.  
" Will you join the battle? To be honest, I'm scared to go outside. It's so misty and depressing out there", Crystal revealed a secret.

It wasn't much of a secret, nobody loved the darkness.  
" Everybody thinks that way. I'll protect you with your parents", assured Mike.  
" Thanks! I feel better knowing that you will be there for me", thanked Crystal.  
" Not that you would need it", added Mike.  
" Perhaps but still", giggled Crystal.  
They walked to the stage and sat down. Mike assumed Marionette was done with him.  
Marionette and Jenny knew all about the magic and spiritual shapes and soulspheres.  
If Mike had gone to the office, his head would have been blown up by all the mystical vocabulary.

Mike was calmer when he was with Crystal. He liked her and she liked him.  
They could spend time together before the monsters would come. Freddy and Bonnie seemed to have the same idea.  
Bonnie was leaning into Freddy and she kissed him. Their eyes were fixed on the front door.  
They might have been holding each other's hands but they were still guarding the door. The monsters could come in any moment.  
" Be strong, Bonnie. This fight won't be worse than the ones before", Mike heard Freddy say.  
Mike decided to take it in. Freddy's words were meant for Bonnie but they comforted him as well.

" It won't be worse, we have gone through a lot of fighting. It won't be as bad as everyone thinks", he told himself.  
He couldn't believe it. Mike thought that something was affecting his thinking.  
Usually, Mike wasn't pessimistic. The darkness had started to have an effect on everybody.  
Bonnie looked like she had seen another one of Jenner's nightmares. She needed Freddy to calm her down.  
Everybody was more or less like Bonnie.  
Crystal was scared too and not all of it was fear of the battle. The animatronics were trying to keep their heads up but it was hard.  
Right then, Mike thanked Springtrap for existing. None of them could have been able to cheer up the kids.  
Springtrap was playing with a few children and all the others were looking at him. It made Mike cheer up for a second.  
The happiness faded as soon as it had come.

" Oh no! They are here", Mike said along everyone else.

Bonnie, Nadia, Mike and all the other psychics said it at the same time. They could feel it.  
Marionette rushed out of the office, he had felt it too. The pizzeria hadn't needed a guardian, the beast witches hadn't planned a surprise attack.  
The animatronics got ready, both the basement ones and the normal ones. Of course, the kids got scared immediately.  
" Calm down, kids. Finish the pizzas first, the monsters aren't here yet", said Springtrap.  
Golden freddy patted his shoulder.  
" Good work. Now after they have eaten, take them to the nap room. They won't see us fight this time. Hopefully", said Golden freddy.  
Springtrap nodded to him. Golden freddy had warned him that the kids would see the animatronics fight so he prepared for that too.  
Golden freddy ran to get his sword. He could see it in his mind's eye.

The army of monsters coming towards them like a swarm of ants.  
" We are not going to make it, we'll die", he thought.  
Golden freddy could not let it show. The fact was that even Golden freddy and Marionette were afraid.  
After all, they may have had only one percent chance of winning. Nobody knew how strong the monsters would be.

Farewell: The army comes, the first encounter awaits. That will happen in the next chapter hopefully.  
Before that I want to thank you so much for reading this chapter and saying with me that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	21. Slaves of fear

Greeting: The Fazbears are getting ready for the monster army. Will Jenny's shield hold on?  
There's a lot of things that could go wrong here. Let's find out if this is already too much to handle!

( Storm Jr. On the roof of Freddy's)

She had gone there to be alone for a while. Storm Jr. hadn't felt comfortable inside the pizzeria anymore.  
The building was too cramped and agonizing, Storm Jr. had to feel as if she was free.  
Her feet were hanging over the edge of the roof, she was sitting on the very edge.  
Storm Jr. had been staring into the abyss for a while and thinking about life.  
" Leslie has to be behind all this. Nothing else could make clouds this dark and eclipse the sun. The only thing is how do I prove it", she thought at the moment.

As soon as the creature, by the door, had gone away, Storm Jr. had gone to the roof.  
Everyone had said not to go outside but Storm Jr. hadn't listened. Technically speaking, she wasn't on the roof or even outside.  
Storm Jr. had been wondering if the monsters could see astral bodies. Storm Jr. was lying on Mangle's bed in the Kids' cove.  
Hopefully no one would go there and try to wake her up from her sleep.  
Storm Jr. couldn't explain it but she didn't want everyone to know exactly what had happened to her.  
Marionette and so many others knew that she had received a new power, that was true.  
Maybe Storm Jr. just wanted to at least pretend she had a secret. Many animatronics had come to her and asked for details but she hadn't answered them.  
Storm Jr. knew it seemed stupid to keep it a secret even though everyone knew about it more or less.  
She thought it was fun to have that special ability. It was useful, like right then.  
She could be outside and enjoy the spooky atmosphere as well as think.  
No one had believed her and it was annoying.

Storm Jr. was a part of their family but they didn't listen to her. Surely, she had been in the basement, longing for her boyfriend.  
She had showed them that she had no life without Leslie. That was the reason no one believed her.  
Nobody else had been suspecting Leslie, not that she knew of.  
Maybe, she had been fooled by her emotions, just like before. Anyone else would have thought twice before following the voice in their head.  
Storm Jr. had been an emotional fool and she had suffered the consequences. The difference was that Storm Jr. was sure she was right this time.  
This was the Apocalypse, not just any apocalypse, the Apocalypse.  
The seers had foreseen it, they said it was caused by Ornica's reincarnation. That was Leslie!  
Storm Jr. knew how crazy it was but she could feel it. Just like she could see the clouds, she could feel she was right.

Storm Jr. looked at the roof through her astral body.  
" Am I going crazy?", she asked herself with a sigh.  
Storm Jr. glanced forward and started staring into the mist.  
Storm Jr. realized it right at that second.  
" Now, there's mist as well. Great!", she said sarcastically.  
Storm Jr. also realized that the army could easily come through it any second. It was truly like a horror movie then.  
She was on the roof so she could see further than the other animatronics. The mist was right above the ground and thick as stone.  
Storm Jr. looked at it with widened eyes.

" What's that?", she suddenly saw something in the mist.  
Storm Jr. hopped off the edge and floated closer. The figure was a human being, a very scary teenage girl.  
It was standing alone in the mist. Its eyes were black and its teeth were sharp.  
" It's one of them", thought Storm Jr.  
She came to it and floated close to the ground. The figure was right outside the sight of the animatronics.  
Storm Jr. came close to it and saw it looking at her. It had a grim expression on its face.  
" Can it see me?", she thought.  
The monster took a step closer to her and it made Storm Jr. gasp.  
It could see her astral body. It wasn't possible!  
The monster leaned forward, towards her. Storm Jr. wondered what it would do.  
Suddenly, the girl pushed her face inside Storm Jr.  
The monster's face was right inside her. The monster was looking at the pizzeria, not her.  
Storm Jr. calmed down.  
" No. It's just trying to see if the front of the pizzeria is empty", sighed Storm Jr.  
She was floating next to the most cruel thing in the multiverse, it was creepy. Storm Jr. looked into its eyes.  
She knew that monster from somewhere. The body was familiar.  
" Hey! I know. She is gonna cuddle us to death with those cute, soft paws of hers.", Storm Jr. heard a voice.  
It was in her memories. The girl was Alice!  
The girl who had once chased Leslie to the basement and then got beaten up by Storm Jr.  
She and her friends had been real bullies, ruining everybody's lives.  
Right then, she was even worse.  
Alice was looking at the pizzeria, waiting for something.  
" I hope she is the army. Please be just you", begged Storm Jr.

Alice-monster looked behind it and saw a boy run to her.  
" They are almosst here", the boy said with a hissing voice.  
" Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. How many of us are here?", asked Alice.  
Its voice was softer than the boy's but it was still scary. Its voice was like that of a crazy granny in a horror movie.  
Alice sounded like the witch from Hansel and Gretel.  
" There are thoussandss of uss", the boy hissed with his teeth screeching.  
Storm Jr. liked neither the sound nor the number.  
" Oh no! Thousands of those things. We need Faith and some basement animatronics", thought Storm Jr.  
Both monsters were unaware of her presence and Storm Jr. was grateful for that.  
She wondered if some different type of monster could have seen her.  
Betsy and the messenger boy had had red eyes, where as these two had black eyes.

Storm Jr. guessed that it was a hierarchical thing or the monsters were different species.  
Storm Jr. found herself thinking about whether genocidal monsters had species.  
" I must warn the others", her mind caught up with the situation.  
" They haven't killed anyone. Did we not make it clear enough?", the Alice-monster asked the other one.  
" They're ssmart", the other one answered.  
" Now, we will just have to kill them all", Alice shrugged.  
That was a weird gesture for a monster.

The two ran into the mist using all four limbs. Storm Jr. floated back to the pizzeria.  
She dove through the roof and through the walls. Storm Jr. didn't know how soon the monsters had decided to come.  
Storm Jr. ended up in the main hall at first, it was really hard to know where everything was.  
She had to float along the hallways to find her way to her body. As Storm Jr. arrived at the Arcade palace, she noticed it was full of animatronics.  
" They have noticed it somehow. Why would there be so many animatronics here otherwise?", thought Storm Jr.  
Then she floated through the curtains of the Kids' cove.  
Storm Jr. smiled as she felt her body around her again. It was comfy like a new set of clothes.  
She got control over her body as she opened her sweet eyes.

Storm Jr. stood up even though her vision was still blurry. It almost made her fall over but she kept her balance somehow.  
Storm Jr. opened the curtains and pushed them out of her way.  
" What's happening?", she asked Shadow and Eclipse who were in the Arcade palace.  
She pretended not to know anything.  
" Storm Jr. Good, you are here. We psychics felt the darkness rise. The monsters are here", revealed Eclipse.  
Storm Jr. nodded, afraid.  
" Are these guys going to help us fight those things?", Storm Jr. pointed at the basement animatronics.  
One of them stopped and looked at Storm Jr. creepily.  
" Fight? You want us to fight?", he asked her.  
" I'll take that as a no", said Storm Jr.

The animatronic saw her look away so he continued doing his own thing.  
Eclipse chuckled nervously and glanced at Shadow.  
" They would be useful but we don't want to force them to fight", explained Shadow.  
Storm Jr. looked at all the basement animatronics around her. Some of them were quite capable of fighting.  
Most animatronics looked strong and agile as they had been fighters of the Legends.  
Swords would stay in their hands if they held them. There were a lot of animatronics, many useful fighters.  
Would they seriously stay aside and wait while others fought for their lives?  
Storm Jr. realized how strong the animatronics were for real. They were weak only because they were afraid to fight.  
She saw nothing more than cowards and irresponsible scrap metal.

She became furious for some reason, it made her angry to look at them.  
" They are just going to wait in their cubbyholes while we risk our lives, aren't they?", Storm Jr. said angrily.  
" They'll refuse to fight for freedom and love. What absolute cowards?", exclaimed Storm Jr.  
Eclipse and Shadow were staring into her eyes.  
" Storm Jr. Calm down. They don't have to fight, they were slaves and have suffered so much", Shadow pointed out.  
" Slaves? You are right, they were slaves. That is a handy excuse to hide your true nature", said Storm Jr., nodding.  
The other animatronics stopped doing what they were doing. They had heard Storm Jr. speak in a familiar tone.  
She had said slave like a Legend would have said it.  
Eclipse got very uncomfortable, the animatronics were scared.  
" It's not an excuse, the life of a slave is hard", he claimed.  
" A hard life, huh? Is that what you think?", chuckled Storm Jr.

She simply could not hold it back, she was so angry.  
She had always pityed the poor slaves but now she snapped.  
" Everyone's got a hard life. You, Eclipse, were forced to kill innocents without mercy. You witnessed the cruesome death of your parents.  
Your mother, the only one that had ever loved you for real, died in front of your very eyes.  
I know it hurt you more than anyone could imagine. Why don't I see you hiding behind a table in fear?  
Shadow! You lost your friend Leslie. You were made to protect him and now he's gone. Aren't you scared of everything nowdays?  
I don't see you cowering under a chair, whimpering like a wuss", Storm Jr. was speaking in a serious tone.  
Storm Jr. glanced behind her and looked at the former slaves.

" I was forced to kill my boyfriend. He was the only one I had ever properly loved. You know what I did! I impaled him, knowing that he would never come back.  
Do I look like I want to hide under my bed due to my miserable life?", asked Storm Jr.  
The basement animatronics looked shocked. They were imagining everything those three had gone through.  
" Do we hide behind poor excuses? Do we show fear when our friends need us?", asked Storm Jr. furiously.

" You know what I think! I think you never stopped being slaves. You still are nothing more than slaves!  
The Legends made you slaves because you were too afraid to fight back.  
You guys could have fought and probably killed a few of those bastards before going down! But no!  
You were scared for your lives just like always! You might have thought you were scared because you were slaves. No! It's a lie!  
You were slaves because you were scared and you still are. I see nothing more than a group of cowards, refusing to fight for freedom.  
You didn't fight then, you won't fight now. You are slaves, slaves of your own fear and dread!  
You don't care about us who are willing to sacrifice our lives for you. We almost died for you already and that's saying a lot.  
You should have been the ones to free yourselves, not us", said Storm Jr.

" We don't want to die", said one animatronic.  
" So sad. Well, you are going to die anyway! Your body will rust and decay sooner or later.  
Do you want to die, knowing that you were a worthless group of cowards or knowing you were brave heroes?  
It absolutely disgusts me how you have been playing with the children but aren't truly ready to fight for them.  
Exactly what slaves would do.  
You run away from the battle and abandon your friends when they need you most", shouted Storm Jr.  
The animatronics could hear her every word and it hurt them.  
" If you had any bravery hiding inside you, you would come and fight for the innocent children.  
You would sacrifice your lives for the children as many times as needed.  
There absolutely is no better way to leave this world than to protect your loved ones and the people who trust you", Storm Jr. began to look like she wanted to vomit.

" Maybe you want to die. After all, you have no one to live for anymore. We will not follow some suicidal wolf who has lost her boyfriend.  
It's you who has a death wish, not us", some female animatronic said.  
Storm Jr. launched at her and grabbed her shoulders. Storm Jr. got frighteningly close.  
" That's it! I'm so tired of everybody thinking I'm some suicidal, broken wolf. You don't want to come?  
Fine! Let your fear consume you and stay out of my way. I'm going to show you what animatronics are suppose to do in this situation", Storm Jr. said quietly.

She let go of the animatronic and walked back to Eclipse and Shadow. Those two were shocked, Storm Jr. hadn't done anything like that ever before.  
They had seen her cry and laugh but that was new. Her speech had shook everyone's core. They looked at the floor and thought about joining the fight.  
" It's for the kids. They deserve to live, you should know it", Storm Jr. said in a much gentler manner.  
Then she left the room without waiting for an answer. Shadow and Eclipse looked at each other and the animatronics.  
" Was she reading that from a book or something?", asked Shadow.  
" Well, if some of the animatronics wanted to join us, they won't anymore", answered Eclipse.  
They saw that the basement animatronics were staring at one another. What Storm Jr. had said had impaled their hearts.

" Are we really that weak?", thought one animatronic.  
" We deserved to be slaves. Is that what's she claimed?", asked the animatronic whom Storm Jr. had attacked.  
" I think that's exactly what Storm Jr. just said", her friend answered her.  
The rest of the animatronics were talking as well.  
" That is the way she sees us. We are pathetic cowards", someone gulped.  
" She is right, they have had a hard life as well", Shadow heard one animatronic claim.

Eclipse's ears had drooped and he looked at the floor sadly. Shadow knocked Eclipse with his shoulder.  
" You may be wrong, my dear friend", Shadow glanced at him.  
Eclipse's ears perked up and he glanced at Shadow.  
" Look", smiled Shadow.  
Eclipse looked at all the animatronics, their expressions had changed.  
" Are we really that pitiful? We shouldn't abandon those that saved us. We owe them our very lives", said the animatronic that had gotten attacked.  
The animatronics seemed braver and more determined than before.  
" I can't believe it. Storm Jr.'s furious pep talk actually worked", Eclipse couldn't believe his senses.  
" We have been afraid for our whole lives. She was right, we should have fought back a long time ago", some animatronic claimed.  
One animatronic grabbed a sword. It was the same one which Storm Jr. had attacked.  
" Guys!", she told the others.  
They all looked at her.  
" We are afraid all the time, we should have realized that. We were made slaves due to our weakness, fear.  
Storm Jr. might see cowards but we should learn to be better than that", she let out a sigh.

That female animatronic looked at the two male animatronics.  
" That was a perfect description of us. We have refused to fight for too long. It's over now", she said with determination in her gaze.  
She quickly glanced at the other basement animatronics.  
" I know I speak for the whole group when I say we want to help you", she closed her eyes for a second.  
" We would be more than delighted to have you with us", said Eclipse with a kind voice.  
Those animatronics had not fought before. They were the ones that had been cleaning floors and working as Springlock's toys.  
Right at that moment, they were staring at the two males and the one female.  
She had truly spoken for the whole group.  
" We refuse to be slaves any longer, that time has passed. Now, it's the time to stop pretending to be free and actually be free", she inhaled bravely.

Storm Jr. had completely changed the way those animatronics were thinking. The female animatronic cut her hand with the sword and raised the hand.  
" We will give you our oil as a promise that as long as one animatronic stands, the children won't die", she said.  
The basement animatronics as well as Eclipse and Shadow went to the main hall.  
Storm Jr. had joined Storm and Willa.  
" What's with the weapons? I thought you didn't want to fight", asked Willa.  
" Seems like I opened their minds", said Storm Jr.  
" Willa! They will fight alongside the rest of us. Your sister is a one good motivator. She made them change their minds", Shadow raised his thumb.

Marionette, Golden freddy and Freddy were so happy to have more fighters.  
Everyone had come just in time to hear Marionette's plan.  
Compared to attacking, defending was much easier to plan. Marionette explained all the different spots where the monsters might come from.  
He also told them that those things were actual beast witches.  
It came as a shock to literally everyone except Storm Jr. and Mike.  
It was something that everybody had known deep within their minds but hadn't dared to think about.  
" Beasts are good at messing with their victims so get ready for anything.  
You might face your greatest fears in there but I know you all can get through them", said Marionette.  
His expression showed them how much he trusted everybody.  
It would have been a lie to claim that they weren't afraid. Something bad was coming their way and death was near.  
Only crazies would not have been scared.

Marionette tried to be brave as he explained the plan to everyone. Some animatronics would remain inside and have spears.  
" If any windows break, you must keep them out. Do not let any in!", Marionette wanted to make it absolutely clear.  
He stressed the last phrase.  
" Chica! I recommend you lead the guys who are inside. Felix too.  
I know the front side is full of windows and it might be hard to keep everyone out", said Marionette.  
" I think some of us who are outside should defend the windows as well", Bonnie pointed out.  
" Do we need to do that, Jenny?", Marionette asked her.  
" I don't know how strong the shield will be or what it will actually do.  
The monsters should find it harder to break the windows or something along those lines", said Jenny.  
" They won't last forever though. Protecting the windows is advised", she added.  
" The guys outside have to remain near the pizzeria. Just so they can come inside if needed. The army could be large or it could small", said Marionette.

" Based on the books of witches' history, the beasts won't use the whole army now. They have all the time they need to kill us.  
Remember that they have been waiting for this a long time, they are going to have fun above all.  
They also love to play with their prey first. This first attack is about finding out what we can do", Jenny told everyone.  
" We'll show them what we are capable of. If they are surpised, I'm proud", smiled Golden freddy.  
" Remember to keep one ace up your sleeve. Less the monsters know, the better", Bonnie told him.

Marionette and the others discussed the attack for a while but then they had to go outside.  
The army was really close, its scent was in the air.  
Marionette glanced at all the animatronics around him.  
The basement animatronics showed obvious fear. They were shaking.

The animatronics loved kids above all. It was pretty obvious.  
They would fight to the last animatronic if needed.  
" Come get some, you filthy monsters. We are waiting", thought Marionette, watching the thick mist gently move in front of his face.

Farewell: The army is not there yet.  
Wait for one more chapter to come and then you'll see some fighting. Thank you all for reading this chapter.  
I'm so grateful to be here to write for you.  
Because: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	22. Death on the doorstep

Greeting: Time to jump straight into the first proper encounter. Let's hope they've got the kids in a safe place.  
I sincerely hope you lovely people enjoy this chapter.

( In front of Freddy's. Bonnie and Storm)

" Are you ready for this?", Bonnie asked Storm as they stopped at the front line.  
Bonnie had her sword out, the guitar had been left out for a good reason.  
Bonnie couldn't imagine the quitar being able to damage the monsters since they were tough. Storm had her sword out too.  
" I think I might have been born ready", she answered.  
Storm was trying to smile but it tended to become a grin more or less.  
" Are you nervous or scared? You look like you want to flee", said Bonnie.  
" Maybe in your wildest dreams, bun. Wolves are never scared or nervous", assured Storm.  
" Would be nice if it was true", Storm didn't fool Bonnie.  
" To be honest, right now I'm thinking about the same thing", nodded Storm.  
" Try to imagine you are a proper Legend again. You killed children back then, didn't you?", Bonnie tried to encourage Storm.  
" I did things I'm not proud of. And by the way, it's not the child monsters that make me grin", Storm pointed out.  
" Really? What could it be then? Are you worried about Chica leaving the stove on?", asked Bonnie.  
Storm let out a giggle.  
" How did you guess?", she asked jokingly.  
" I have been inside your head this entire time", revealed Bonnie.  
Storm looked at her in shock. Bonnie's smile revealed the truth.  
" Gosh! For a second there, I actually thought you...", started Storm.

" Quiet!", Marionette told her and Bonnie.  
The two females went silent immediately. They had forgotten their surroundings, they were in the middle of a serious situation.  
Marionette and Golden freddy were in front of everyone, listening to anything that might be an enemy.  
The place seemed quiet but Marionette wasn't comfortable with it.  
" It's too silent. I don't like this", Marionette said, looking into the floating mist.  
" They are here. We just have to wait for them to make the first move. They are trying to make us walk forward.  
Then they could easily get behind us and penetrate our defences", assumed Golden freddy.  
" Smart thinking, buddy. That makes sense", smiled Marionette.  
" We have to remember that their goal is to get inside. Let's hope Nadia closed all entrances", Golden freddy was nervous by the sound of it.  
" She can see them in her mind. All holes should have been blocked", Marionette trusted Nadia.

Golden freddy did one final check to make sure everyone was there and ready to fight.  
He saw Scarlett, Nadia and Michelle in a group.  
There was Freddy and his buddies.  
Fang's family was there, some of the Toys were there. Mangle and Toy freddy were inside and the two others were outside.  
Everyone was either there or inside. Golden freddy went through the names in his mind.  
" Where's Eclipse?", he asked Marionette.  
" Preparing Faith. We need a dragon here but it might take a while", said Marionette, not even glancing at him.  
That reminded Golden freddy of Bulldozer.  
At that exact moment, Golden freddy would have given anything to get Bulldozer back.  
He would have wanted to resurrect that bull immediately.  
It was sad but they just had to survive without him. Golden freddy took his sword out.

" Have you got the kids in there?", he asked Springtrap who was in the nap room.  
Golden freddy wanted to be connected to Springtrap during the fight.  
Springtrap wasn't a psychic so Golden freddy had to focus to hear his thoughts.  
" They are all here. Has the fight begun yet? We are scared", Springtrap had fright in the voice of his mind.  
" Stay calm in there. Do not let the kids leave unless I tell you otherwise", ordered Golden freddy.  
" Got it. I won't. I'll snuggle them until it's over", said Springtrap.  
" Stay safe, fluff bunny", Golden freddy told him sweetly.  
He wished the monsters wouldn't get inside, Springtrap had sounded so scared.

Golden freddy went next to Marionette and their sides touched one another.  
The mist was beginning to reach out for them like a set of hands. It concealed its secrets within its cloudy haze and was whispering into their ears.  
The animatronics were waiting for something to come out of the thick haze.  
They were not able to see very far, the mist had imprisoned them. The darkness was not a problem but the mist was.  
Golden freddy tried to focus and see further. They caught a glimpse of something, maybe a lamp post or an edge of a car.  
What it was for real couldn't be found out.  
Close to the pizzeria, the basement animatronics could hear each other's humming cores and heavy breathing.  
It was silent both inside and outside. The tension was high, there was no sign of monsters.  
There was just the mist and a group of tense animatronics on the yard.  
Bonnie moved closer to Storm and Storm moved closer to Fang.  
Storm Jr. and Willa were going closer to the wall of the pizzeria. Foxy was protecting them from the left side.  
Vixey and Crystal were inside the building so he didn't have to worry about them. Foxy had insisted that they would remain inside.  
Right then, Crystal was actually happy not to be outside.

Soon the mist was starting to whimper like lost souls. Every sound was sounding like a growl.  
The monsters could be anywhere around them. Marionette and Golden freddy were staring forward.  
Freddy, Scarlett and Michelle were looking to their right.  
Foxy was making sure that no one could attack from the left. Their friends were protecting them.  
Why was everyone so scared and nervous nevertheless?

Storm's breathing was getting heavier, Fang placed his hand on her shoulder.  
He petted the shoulder a tiny bit. After that, Storm Jr. and Willa froze their hands.  
" Where are they?", Willa was looking everywhere.  
" We have to wait and not let our guard down", whispered Storm Jr.  
The basement animatronics, outside, were scared for their lives.  
Most were inside but some had chosen to come outside. They were trying to remain close to each other.  
The blades of their swords revealed how much their hands were shaking.  
Scarlett told them to remain calm and not make as much noise.  
Their knees were hitting one another. It was making noise so they had to stop shaking in fear.  
The moment stretched as the atmosphere got nerve-racking.

There was one grey husky, standing on the left side of Scarlett's crew.  
He was as scared as his friends. His shaking was easy to see.  
The husky had a big, bushy tail that was shaking left and right. It was almost touching the wall of the pizzeria.  
He was at the very back of the group because he wanted to get inside.  
" Why did I have to come out here? I was stupid", he thought as his breathing got faster.  
There was no enemy to be seen but he knew he was going to die. The husky was holding his sword tightly.  
He placed his hands on his waist and tried to clam down.  
" There is nothing out here", he assured himself.  
The husky felt something on his tail right then. It was hot and felt uncomfortable.  
He touched his tail with his free hand to see what was wrong.  
His tail was sticky.  
There was only one sticky spot on his tail though, it was on top.  
It was like something had stained that spot of his tail.  
As the husky was trying to wipe it off, another drop fell on the back of his hand.  
That husky began to dislike his current spot of choice.  
The substance was hot and felt gooey.  
The husky could not think about anything nice. The goo was somebody's saliva.

The heavy breathing above his head was agreeing with that. The scared dog glanced up slowly.  
His ears drooped in fear as his snout was pointed towards the sky.  
The husky saw a head, glancing over the edge of the roof. There were other heads too.  
Tons of teeth were smiling down at him.  
The husky's mouth opened for a loud scream of terror.  
The monster, which was crawling on the wall above him, came down and grabbed his head.  
The husky let out a loud scream of pain as he was pulled onto the roof. The animatronics glanced behind them as soon as they heard it.  
The basement animatronics saw how their friend's body vanished from sight.  
The husky was taken to the roof, full of monsters.  
Marionette and Golden freddy's mouths opened in fear. The enemy had caught them by surprise.  
" Oh yea. They can climb walls", thought Goldie.  
The animatronics, near the wall, backed off.  
The husky was screaming on the roof as his limbs were torn off. The monsters savagely tore him to bits and ate him alive.  
Some parts were tossed off the roof, including the husky's left arm.

The monsters glanced over the edge and looked at their next victims.  
" Defend yourselves! Fight", Marionette shouted as he realized the situation completely.  
He was the first one to get over the shock. There had been no time to react but the animatronics were quick.  
Some monsters jumped off the roof right on top of the animatronics.  
Willa and Storm Jr. were not so safe anymore.  
The basement animatronics tried to fight back. Two got slaughtered immediately and screamed for help.

Storm Jr. saw one monster come at her. She moved in front of Willa right away to protect her sister.  
Storm Jr. raised the icicle and impaled the monster, hoping to kill it.  
She twisted her hand to the left and the icicle broke. The monster stumbled up with an icicle inside it.  
" You disgusting brat! I'll tear your legs off!", the monster screamed at her face.  
It charged at Storm Jr. before she could freeze her hand again.  
Willa put her arm over Storm Jr.'s shoulder in order to protect her face. Willa managed to get her arm between the monster and Storm Jr.  
The monster got on top of Storm Jr. and they both fell on top of Willa. The monster bit Willa's arm that was protecting Storm Jr.  
Willa let out a shriek of pain and Storm Jr. got oil on her face.  
Storm Jr. couldn't see but she punched the monster in the face.  
At the same time, she retracted her legs and then swiftly kicked downward.  
Her claws tore the monster's legs open. There was no sign of pain on the creature's face.  
" I'll wolf down your heads and then dance on your dead carcasses!", shouted the monster in absolute hatred.  
Storm Jr. and Willa had gotten the crazy one of the group.  
Luckily, it was an adult so Storm Jr. had no problem with hurting it.  
" No thanks, creep! I'll stay alive, thank you very much", said Storm Jr. as she wiped the oil off her face.  
" Hurry! My arm will be torn off", hastened Willa.  
Storm Jr. grabbed the monster's jaws and tried to pull them apart.  
She saw that Willa's arm had no fur anymore. All the fur was stuck between the monster's teeth.  
Storm Jr. could see the endoskeleton and wires inside the arm. Storm Jr. wished she would have had the guts to tear the monster's upper jaw off.  
The teeth were sinking into Storm Jr.'s hands. It was painful but Storm Jr. had gone through worse.

Storm Jr. was freezing her hand on purpose. She shot an ice blast into the monster's mouth.  
She was looking into the monster's eyes as its head froze.  
Storm Jr. punched the face and it shattered.  
She pushed the monster's corpse off her and got up. Willa got up as well.  
" Please don't get up", pleaded Storm Jr., looking at the monster.  
It was dead.  
Maybe pain had been an unknown concept to it but it wasn't going to recover from that.  
Storm Jr. had no time to feel good about defeating the monster.  
" Look out, Willa!", exclaimed Storm Jr., glancing at her sister.  
Willa ducked instantly and a monster flew over her head. Storm Jr. was on the monster's way.  
She impaled the monster's forehead with her icicle. That one had been a weaker one.  
The one, they had fought earlier, had been a strong monster.  
The wolf sisters went back to back as soon as possible. That fight was leaving them no breaks.

Storm and Fang were fighting alongside Foxy.  
Storm Jr. and Willa were on their own, everybody was buzy.  
" Protect the windows!", Golden freddy's shout blasted across the area.  
He was right! There were a lot of monsters by the windows.  
The animatronics, inside, were beyong terrified.  
All they could see was a bunch of grinning faces with a desire to devour their insides.  
Storm Jr. and Willa had to get near the windows. This time, the mission mattered way more than their own lives.  
It was about the children.  
The thought about all those innocent, afraid faces gave Storm Jr. the strength to carry on without fear.  
" I told the basement animatronics to fight. It's my duty not to be scared myself", thought Storm Jr. while freezing her both hands.  
" There's a lot of them", said Willa as one monster tried to attack her.  
" You think I haven't noticed?", replied Storm Jr. while her throat was almost torn open.

It was important for them to keep the monsters away. There was always another to replace the first so killing the monsters was not important.  
At that point, no one was sure what would happen next. There was an army on their doorstep and the monsters didn't seem to stop coming.  
They just had to fight until the monsters would give up or at least Eclipse would get Faith into the air.  
Jenny had claimed that the beasts would give up eventually.  
Bonnie and Golden freddy had the same fighting style as the wolf sisters. They seemed to be trusting Jenny's word.

Storm Jr. had a second to glance at them, they were doing okay. Storm Jr. had begun to question Jenny's claim.  
Maybe the beast witches would just get it done fast.  
The monsters didn't seem to be holding back very much. Their black eyes were illuminating their dark light as they were attacking the poor basement animatronics.  
It was something beyond describing.  
Their eyes were black but not pitch black like they might have seemed.  
The basement animatronics were fighting for their lives.  
Storm Jr. and Willa did not want to be a part of the group of those poor animatronics.  
They wanted to be fighters and show the basement animatronics how to win.  
Most of their friends were doing fine when it came to surviving.  
It was hard to see due to how many enemies there were.  
Willa saw a glimpse of Scarlett while Storm Jr. saw something that looked like Toy chica.  
It couldn't have been Chica because she was inside and probably terrified.

Storm Jr. had to stop thinking because some monster leaned towards her for a bloody kiss.  
Storm Jr. spun around and wounded the monster badly. It was a useful trick since it tended to wound everything around her.  
Willa had been in the air at that moment so it hadn't hurt her.  
Storm Jr. was losing her bearings in the middle of all the spinning. She wondered how she was able to do it.  
The monsters were an impenetrable wall around her. Storm Jr. was barely able to fight all of them.  
She managed to kill some monsters by freezing them or using her icicles. Willa was doing about as well as she was.  
Storm Jr. was actually surprised by how easy it was.  
The beast witches weren't good fighters. Based on the beating Jenner had given her, Storm Jr. had assumed it to be harder.  
Perhaps, Jenner had been a special case.

Storm Jr. could see that the beast witches had the advantage due to numbers. Were they completely relying on that?  
Storm Jr. and Willa had moved close to the wall and it made fighting easier.  
They were in different spots, defending one part of the front windows.  
They had gone to those spots which had cracked a tiny bit. Some animatronics had joined them as well.  
There were animatronics on the other side of the glass, looking terrified.  
Storm Jr. was kicking the beasts away from the window. She had to hope that the glass wouldn't break.  
She and Willa were using all four limbs to defend the window.  
" Help", Willa said as her leg got grabbed.  
Storm Jr. had to leave her spot to help her sister. She kicked one monster as it was about to bite Willa's leg off.  
Storm Jr. swung her icicle, cutting those monsters that were behind her.  
" Help!", another voice shouted.  
Storm Jr. had to look behind her to see who had shouted. Willa was defending her from the back.

Storm Jr. saw Nadia in trouble, she was quite far away from the pizzeria. Nadia hadn't been able to sense much outside the pizzeria.  
She had been using her other senses. She had heard people's hearts and the humming cores of her friends.  
She had smelled the blood and oil in the air.  
The senses had overwhelmed her and her ears had been wounded.  
Nadia wasn't able to locate the enemies anymore. Storm Jr. looked at her and saw Nadia getting clawed.  
" I can't stay here while she is being ripped open", thought Storm Jr.  
She didn't know why she couldn't stay in her spot.  
Storm Jr. charged at her attackers. She rushed through the beasts with fury.  
" Storm Jr.! Get back here!", shouted Foxy.

The windows were not holding well without Storm Jr. Willa wanted to go after her.  
" You must stay here", she gave herself an order.  
Storm Jr. had put the life of her friend above the plan.  
" No friend is left behind", thought Storm Jr. as she was running towards Nadia.  
The mist had begun to fade since Storm Jr. could see Nadia even thought she was far away.  
Storm Jr. froze her both hands and got ready to attack.  
" Hey, you over there! Leave my friend alone", she shouted.  
The monsters glanced at her with their teeth covered in Nadia's oil.  
" Storm Jr. Is that you?", asked Nadia.

She had been sure the others had abandoned her. Storm Jr. killed two of the monsters instantly.  
Storm Jr. jumped on top of the last one. She impaled the monster many times with Nadia's sword until it died.  
" Are you okay?", she asked Nadia while getting up.  
" I'm alive", muttered Nadia.  
There weren't many monsters around them, the beasts were sticking to their plan of getting inside.  
Most of them were by the pizzeria or behind it.  
" Did they give up?", asked Nadia.  
" Not yet. We have to protect the windows. Let's go back", Storm Jr. told her.  
" I don't think I can walk", whimpered Nadia.  
Storm Jr. was about to support her when she heard a scream. It came from the bus that had brought the kids.  
" The bus driver. We forgot him", said Storm Jr.  
There was a group of monsters by the bus door. The driver had most likely fallen asleep and then been woken up by the monsters, coming in.  
" I can't help him anymore. I have to help Nadia", thought Storm Jr.  
As she was trying to help Nadia, she glanced at the bus.

The bus was facing away from her. Storm Jr. saw through the dirty back window.  
She noticed there was a figure still inside the bus. It was not a kid, it was not a student.  
" Leslie?", said Storm Jr. in shock.  
There he was! Leslie was at the back of the bus with his hands against the window.  
" Leslie!", Storm Jr. launched at the bus, leaving Nadia by herself.  
" What is she doing?", asked Scarlett, by the pizzeria.  
" She is leaving Nadia to die", said Michelle with her mouth wide open.  
There were more monsters heading towards the helpless blind wolf. They couldn't stand still anymore.  
They left their spots at that crucial moment in order to go help Nadia. Storm Jr. had done a stupid thing when she had left Nadia alone.

There was one red-eyed monster which had noticed that its chance had arrived.  
It charged through the animatronics, killing one basement animatronic.  
It punched Golden freddy out of the way and reached the window.  
" No!", shouted Willa as the monster hit the window while smiling grimly.  
The window broke like a vase when it's dropped to the ground.  
The monster came face to face with Chica and bit the poor chicken.  
Chica let out a huge scream of pain as the monsters started pouring in for a feast.

Farewell: The fight goes inside the pizzeria already. Eclipse better hurry up with Faith before the place gets overrun.  
Plus, was that actually Leslie Storm Jr. saw?  
That will be found out in the next chapter. Till then: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	23. The shade of forgiveness

Greeting: Where were we? Oh yes! The monsters are in! Everybody run for your lives!  
Except all of you, guys. You can sit back and read this chapter. Let's hope you like it. Enjoy!

( Chica and Felix with the others. Inside the pizzeria)

The basement animatronics, inside the pizzeria, had been a lot less scared than their friends, outside.  
The last minutes had been nothing except waiting. Chica and Felix had been forced to stare at their fighting friends the whole time.  
They had their spears out and ready for anything. The animatronics had been watching the cracks on the glass get bigger.  
The moment had turned really tense as the others had began to act weird.  
" Where are they going? The glass can't take it", said Felix with wide eyes.  
He and Chica watched as Michelle and Scarlett left their spots.  
Chica and Felix were shocked as they realized how close the window was to breaking.  
" Come back!", Mangle tried to shout through the window.  
The others couldn't hear her not to even mention Scarlett or Michelle.  
Mangle and Toy freddy looked at the sight in front of them in fear. It took a second for them to realize what they were seeing.  
Their view was blocked by monsters and they did not like it. Chica was waiting by the breaking window when suddenly her eyes widened even more.  
" Look out! Prepare for impact!", shouted Chica.  
The red eyes, coming for her, were everything but a good sign.  
The animatronics tried to turn their heads in order to see Chica.  
No one was fast enough to realize the situation until it had happened. The red-eyed monster crashed through the frail window.  
The tiny pieces of glass flew all possible directions and Chica tried to get out of the way.  
Felix would have protected her if he had had time to realize the current situation.

The female monster landed right on top of the defenceless chicken. Chica shouldn't have dropped her spear in shock.  
The other animatronics were too far away to stop the first monster from coming in.  
Chica hit the ground and her head hit the hard tile.  
The circuits did not break but Chica felt the impact like she was hit by a train.  
Chica's animatronic chest was crushed by the monster at the same time.  
During those few seconds, Chica felt lots of pain. As if the monster hadn't done enough, it bit Chica and its teeth went right into her neck.  
Chica could faintly hear something that sounded like Felix shouting.  
" Chica! No!", the voice shouted.  
Chica let out the most horrifying scream of all time. The monster's face got covered in her oil.  
It seemed to enjoy the oil that burst out of the wound. Chica opened her eyes enough to see the monster and her surroundings.  
The wall of animatronics had broken. That monster had only been the first of many.  
There were two more holes in the windows. Chica looked into the monster's red eyes that were hungry for flesh.  
" Hello, fatty. Enjoying the show?", asked the thing in front of her.  
Chica gasped because she knew that voice. For a brief moment, Chica could only think of Betsy.  
That face was different and that voice was different. It was Betsy nonetheless.  
Or at least the thing that had possessed her.  
That smile and that evil tone were too familiar not to be Betsy.

Chica lost that thought immediately as the monster jumped forward. Chica saw a couple more of those monster jump over her.  
Then spears covered the leak in their defence.  
Felix came to Chica as soon as it was possible.  
The toy animatronics had gone to fight the intruders. He was going to join the fight as soon as possible.  
It was important to get the monsters out. At first however, he wanted to go to his beak baby.  
" Chica. Answer me. Can you move?", asked Felix in a faint voice.  
Chica's head had been wounded by the falling over. Felix looked and sounded like he was miles away.  
" My head. She broke my head", Chica muttered, hoping the distant Felix would hear it.  
He nodded to her. Chica was not able to fight.  
Too bad it was so unsafe there right then. The monsters were trying to get in through the holes.  
Two of them had been blocked but the defences were breaking.  
" Eat! Eat! We want to eat!", the monsters were reaching out through the spear defence.  
A few animatronics outside were trying to help their friends by killing the monsters.  
" Get away from our pizzeria, you filthy critters", exclaimed Bonnie.  
She grabbed one monster that was in the body of a boy. The other monsters had almost completely forgotten about her and made a run for the holes.

That one had attacked her and it had red eyes. That was the first red-eyed monster Bonnie encountered.  
Bonnie was grateful to have someone that fought back. It was sad to kill people that weren't attacking her.  
All of them had been obvious monsters but they had had the bodies of normal humans.  
She looked into the monster's eyes and saw them change quickly.  
The boy hid the true nature of his eyes and teeth. He looked normal then.  
" Please! Don't kill me, Bonnie. I love you so much. I just want to play", said the innocent sounding boy.  
Bonnie stopped for a second.  
That was exactly what Marionette had warned her about. It was terrible to kill a child.  
It had been hurting Bonnie a lot to kill those black-eyed kids. What she had in front of her was worse.  
She would have to kill a normal kid. That monster had used the same trick as Betsy, hiding the eyes and the teeth.  
It was just like any other child, innocent and sweet.  
Bonnie would have gotten killed soon. She had to close her eyes and grinningly punch the boy.  
The kid let out a horrible scream and its teeth changed back.  
" I only want to love you. You are the monster here! You spare no kids nor nightguards", it said.  
Bonnie had to let go of it. That had hurt her.  
The beast witches were using some sort of magic. Bonnie shouldn't have been as emotional as she was.  
No matter how much she tried to convince herself that the boy was a monster, it didn't work.  
Bonnie regretted her decision as the monster attacked her.  
" I'm gonna kill you for what you did to those innocent nightguards", screamed the boy.  
He sounded so sad.  
Bonnie was pushed against the window. Her spirit had run out.  
The boy realized that Bonnie was weak. She got punched in the face.  
" You think you could kill people and it would remain unnoticed?", asked the monster in a sad tone.  
Those words were meant to keep Bonnie from fighting. So far, they were working.  
" I. Have. To. Fight", thought Bonnie as she was beaten up.  
The pictures of all the nightguards were flashing before her eyes. Every time the beast witch punched her, its face changed.  
At first, it was the very first nightguard.  
Then Bonnie's sight was blocked by the huge fist coming at her face.  
When the monster pulled its fist back, it had become one other nightguard.  
Bonnie was being beaten up by all those people who she had killed in cold blood. Bonnie had gone through all of that before.  
Jenner had made her see nightmares, Jenner's magic had made her hallucinate.  
She was going through them again. This was the beast witch magic which she knew and hated.

Darkness that lured her past out and then tormented her with it.

Bonnie had gone through it two times before but the thoughts were still too much to handle.  
Bonnie would have wanted to apologize and whimper. She would have wanted to beg on her knees for the nightguards to forgive her.  
" I can't", muttered Bonnie.  
She had a feeling that the last thing to do was to give in. She was going to let the beast win.  
She could cry and she could beg but the beast witch would know no mercy.  
" Please forgive me, nightguards. You never came back home because of me. I deserve to die a horrible death", Bonnie was about to give in to the magic.  
Her friends had too much to do, they wouldn't help her.  
She was being dragged to the roof for a big family feast. They would tear off her ears and limbs.  
They would cause her as much pain as possible before killing her.  
Bonnie could feel her death coming closer.

" What about the kids, Bonnie?", she heard a man say.  
Bonnie did not know who that man was. She tried not to let her eyes close.  
" Who are you?", she thought.  
She could see the man faintly in front of her eyes. He was transparent like a ghost but he was there for real.  
He had a guard outfit on him and a Freddy's pizza -cap.  
" You can't let them kill you. These children need you. We need you", the nightguard told Bonnie.  
He looked serious and Bonnie was confused.  
" I killed you. I had this coming sooner or later", Bonnie said to him.  
" Bonnie. You sweet bunny. Don't you realize that I have already forgiven you", said the nightguard.  
" We all have", more voices said at the same time.  
It sounded like there were dozens of them.  
" How can you forgive me? I am a monster", asked Bonnie.  
" It's very simple. You are protecting the children. Remember that you have played with our children too.  
We have been there with you the whole time, smiling", he answered her.  
" You have to get up before they kill you", he said quickly.  
" We will defend you, friend. You are good and you know it", said the other voices.  
" Friend? I'm their friend", Bonnie's eyes widened in happiness.  
Forgiveness was a nice thing to have.  
" Fight, Bonnie. Fight", said the man.  
" Fight. Fight. Fight", the others replied.  
" They'll support me", said Bonnie with widened eyes.

The figure in front of her face faded away.  
Bonnie saw a grim mouth opening in front of her. The witch was about to dig in like a dog.  
They were on the roof where they would feast. Some warm saliva fell on her face.  
" No. I will not be eaten", said Bonnie and grabbed the mouth.  
It took the monster by surprise.  
Based on its expression, Bonnie was a magician.  
She broke its jaw and threw it aside. That one felt pain at least.  
It shrieked in pain and held its jaw.  
Bonnie punched one monster in the face with a good left hook. The leading monster's eyes turned red in anger.  
Its whole jaw opened, revealing three rows of razor-sharp teeth.  
" It's on, animals", said Bonnie in an angry tone.  
She tried to pull her sword out but it was gone. Bonnie took on the beasts with nothing more than fists.  
The monsters were flying as she hit them.  
It was almost like something or someone was pushing her fist forward as she punched.  
Her animatronic endoskeleton was hard stuff and the beasts learned it the hard way.  
The leading red-eyed monster was furious as Bonnie was coming towards it.  
" How are you able to fight back? It's not possible! You are not immune to magic! You killed them all in cold blood", the monster was not believing it.  
" In that case, I guess you should learn a new concept. It's called forgiveness", said Bonnie as she grabbed the monster.  
It took out a sword and cut Bonnie. It had taken her sword.  
" That's my sword, monster", said Bonnie and charged.  
The monster did a flip in the air as it jumped.  
It was fast and it managed to cut Bonnie again. She looked at it as it landed.

The creature's lower jaw dropped all the way to its chest. That was a creepy sight.  
Then its head turned upside down.  
" That's disgusting", thought Bonnie.  
Then that thing charged at her. The lower jaw extended forward in a terrifying manner.  
Bonnie had never seen anything so weird. She headbutted the jaw and then quickly kicked the monster in the chest.  
She managed to grab the sword from its hand.  
" You can't scare me by doing weird tricks like that", smiled Bonnie.  
She sliced the jaw off and the monster changed back.  
" You will pay for that", muttered the creature.  
" Come back with your friends next time again. I'll be waiting", said Bonnie and impaled the monster's heart with her sword.  
" No! I'll be waiting", claimed the monster in a happy manner.  
The sword had went straight through the beating heart. The thing died instantly after its last words.

Bonnie pulled her sword out of it.  
She glanced behind her to see the other side of the pizzeria.  
There were some monsters all the way out in the field where the graveyard was.  
" Why aren't they coming closer?", wondered Bonnie.  
One creature attacked her from behind at the same time.  
Bonnie grabbed it and threw it over her head and over the edge. Bonnie had no time to have a picnic on the roof, the enemies were coming.  
She went to the other side and jumped off the edge.  
Golden freddy was about to attack a monster when Bonnie landed on it.  
She impaled it, killing it instantly.  
" Need help?", she asked him.  
" Not really. Good to have you here though", said Golden freddy.  
" By the way, thanks for helping me", Bonnie said sarcastically.  
" Where did you go? I couldn't see you. I couldn't have helped you", Golden freddy pointed out.  
" I was dragged to the roof for a feast. They turned my emotions against me", explained Bonnie.  
" They did that thing to you? How did you escape the magic?", Golden freddy was amazed.  
" I got some help", smiled Bonnie.  
Golden freddy wasn't sure what she meant by that. Figuring it out wasn't his main concern right then.  
Bonnie assumed it had been Marionette, making her hear things.  
She could thank him later.  
Bonnie was extremely happy to have such good friends. Marionette had been so helpful when he had helped her.  
There was no doubt that without Marionette, she would have been dead at that point.  
" What did I miss, Goldie?", she asked him.  
" We are in trouble. We managed to block these holes with spears. Some of them are in but we still have a chance.  
Our friends are having problems in there thought", explained Golden freddy.  
Suddenly, they heard someone scream inside.  
Bonnie heard the sound of someone most likely being ripped open. She couldn't look at that direction.  
" Man! They just never stop coming, do they?", asked Bonnie as more monsters jumped around the corner.  
" I have faith in our friends, inside. Let's get these guys", Golden freddy told her.  
Bonnie did not find any reason to disagree. For some reason, she was unwilling to go indoors right then.  
Hell had broken loose in there by the sound of it. Golden freddy was hoping that Springtrap and the kids were alright.

( Jenny by the Arcade palace. Minutes earlier)

She was standing in the hallway, between the Arcade palace and the main hall.  
She had decided to stay in the Arcade palace with the parents and the little staff there was left in the pizzeria.  
She was meant to guard them and had presumed that she wouldn't have to fight.  
As the windows had broken, the adults had taken cover behind her.  
" Where are our children?", Gretta asked her.  
" They are safe. It's yourself you should be worried about", snapped Jenny.  
She had a shotgun in her hands and it was ready. They heard screaming and it was obvious that the monsters were coming.  
" We are going to die", whispered Mrs. Grandy.  
Kristian covered her mouth and tried to calm her down. Jenny was grateful to him for that.  
Jenny didn't need panicking women to disturb her.  
" Hide in that closet, ladies and gentlemen. I think I see trouble", whispered Jenny.  
She had seen a hand with long claws. It had been nothing more than a glimpse but it had alerted her.  
" Hurry up", Jenny pointed at the nearby closet.  
" It's nasty in there. You know how many parasites and bacteria can there be in a dirty closet?", asked one adult.  
" Get in there, scaredy-cat. They are not going to eat you", said Jenny.  
" It's really small, miss. There's not much space for us", Kristian pointed out.  
" Do you desire to stay alive or not?", asked Jenny seriously.

The adults argued no more. They had to go into the closet.  
Jenny went towards the main hall with her gun ready. It was noisy in the main hall and Jenny could hear screaming.  
Suddenly, a red-eyed creature came around a corner and charged at her.  
Jenny shot it in the chest but nothing happened. It pushed her over by jumping at her.  
The creature attacked her with its long claws. It was the same one that had bitten Chica.  
Jenny dodged to the right. She sort of slipped away like a slug.  
Her power saved her life. The monster could hardly even realize what was going on.  
It got punched in the chest with the shotgun. Jenny's eyes were blue as she moved to its other side and punched it again.  
After those two hits, it blocked the third and the fourth one.  
" Bloody beast", thought Jenny.  
They hit each other with attacks so fast that a normal person would have seen nothing.  
They stopped after fighting for three seconds.  
They had done a lot of harm in that time. Jenny's arm was wounded as well as her chest and her leg.  
The monster had a horrible wound in its forehead.  
" You're fast for a witch. You almost scared me there", said the beast.  
" You're fast too but not fast enough. I will kill you", promised Jenny.  
" You already did. But who am I to judge. After all, I made the pink bunny kill your beloved daddy", mocked the monster.  
" Liar!", grinned Jenny.  
" Am I?", the monster smiled at her.  
Jenny saw the teeth and that gaze. The monster wasn't lying.  
" No. No", said Jenny in shock.  
" Yes! That stupid bunny was easily persuaded with the help of her old friends", exclaimed the monster.

Jenny's eyes widened.  
" By the way, I know that your bunny friend had nowhere to go. She watched you go away, knowing that she would die.  
Wanna know where she is now? I know it", said the monster.  
Jenny raised the gun.  
" Like one of my friends, Milla, would say! Know this, bitch!", she said, looking mad.  
The shot was loud and fast. Jenny reloaded the gun faster than the eye could see.  
She was shooting rapidly. The monster was pummeled against the wall by all the shots.  
The wall gave in and the part of it that was above the monster, fell on top of it.  
" I killed you once, shame on me. I killed you twice, all shame on you", Jenny raised her middle finger.  
The monster was not getting up from that. Jenny had killed a beast witch but that had been just one.  
Before she could realize it, Jenny was pushed to the ground by a member of a group of monsters.  
She killed the one that jumped on top of her.  
Before Jenny could get up, the horde had went by.  
" Don't let them pass! They're going for the kids!", she heard Catty shout.  
The adults peeked from the closet.  
" My child", Mrs. Grandy exclaimed.  
Jenny told her to stay there and that she would take care of it.

Marionette, Mike and Catty came to Jenny.  
" Weren't you suppose to be outside?", Jenny asked Marionette.  
" A change of plans! Get the monsters before they reach the kids", shouted Marionette.  
Jenny ran after the witches with her friends. Few basement animatronics were following them.  
Some animatronics had come inside after the breach.  
One of the main reasons why no one helped Bonnie as she got attacked. Bonnie hadn't noticed that fact herself.  
" There they are!", shouted Jenny and pointed forward.  
The monsters were heading to the old part of the pizzeria.  
They were led by a red-eyed one.  
" That one with red eyes is worse than the others", explained Jenny.  
" We noticed", answered Marionette.  
They arrived at the old part. For some reason, the monster knew exactly where to go.  
" Stop them, pets!", shouted the red-eyed monster.  
Marionette realized that the red-eyed one was smart. The ceiling of that place was weak, it was the old part after all.

Two monsters jumped up and cut the ceiling with their claws. There was a storage place above that point.  
The ceiling gave in and all the things, above, fell down.  
There was a pile of iron pillars in the storage room.  
The animatronics were blocked by those pillars. The pillars formed a cage wall in their way.  
It would take a while to get through it. Marionette tried to teleport to the other side.  
He realized that he was too weak at that point.  
He had been fighting a red-eyed monster before and it had drained his energy.

Springtrap was in the nap room with the kids. There were monsters coming for them.  
Marionette was terrified.  
He used his last mind energy to send a message to Springtrap.  
" Springtrap! Stop petting the kids! Watch out, Springtrap! They are heading there, the monster are coming for you", he shouted in Springtrap's frightened mind.

Farewell: Springtrap versus the monsters, not a good idea.  
Plan did not go as well as it could have. This is only the first wave and they are already struggling.  
Is this their end?  
All of that and more next time. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	24. Springtrap the protector

Greeting: So Springtrap is trapped in the old part of the pizzeria with the kids.  
The monsters are coming their way. But wait! Other stuff is happning too! What are the others doing? Enjoy and find out.

( Bonnie and Golden freddy)

They had just started to fight the monsters outside.  
" Don't you dare try go inside!", exclaimed Bonnie as one monster went through one of the holes.  
The front side of the pizzeria was full of holes and they could not be sealed.  
The monsters were coming around the left corner. It was obvious that they were part of that crew which was behind the pizzeria.  
" And I had to ask why they weren't coming closer", snorted Bonnie.  
The animatronics were pushing the monsters out with their spears.  
" Come on! Push, guys! Don't let any more of them in", shouted Crystal.  
Bonnie and Golden freddy couldn't do it on their own.  
" I thought they had given up", said Golden freddy.  
It was weird why so many monsters had suddenly shown up.  
Bonnie was grabbed by a monster that was black-eyed. It was a tiny bit more powerful than average.  
Bonnie had to let her toes dig into the dirt.  
There was a tiny area with dirt, it wasn't all concrete. Bonnie had decided to stay in that area for this reason.  
The monsters were kinda like zombies except that zombies would have been less bad.

Bonnie was being pushed backwards, towards one of the holes.  
She saw the jaw trying to bite her snout. Her nose would be bitten off if her arms failed.  
She was doing her best to keep the monster as far away from her body as possible.  
" Goldie!", shouted Bonnie.  
" How could I help?", asked Golden freddy, while being pushed like Bonnie.  
The monsters' strategy had changed all of the sudden. They were trying to push Bonnie and Golden freddy in.  
The monsters were helping one another to push the animatronics.  
Golden freddy tried to kick and headbutt the monsters but it didn't help.  
" Come on, Nadia and others. You can't get in if you don't come back right now", thought Bonnie.

They had vanished from sight but they were still outside. They may have been dead by that point.  
Bonnie couldn't think about it more than a second.  
" Ahhh!", she let out a scream as her back was impaled by spears.  
The animatronics, inside, weren't going to let Bonnie come in. She looked at their terrified faces and the spears in her back.  
Then Bonnie realized what was happening.  
The monsters were trying to use her and Golden freddy as battering rams to get through two of the holes.  
The holes were blocked by spears completely and the monsters couldn't get in. They would push through the spear defence.  
" From foolish to smart in a second", thought Bonnie.

The animatronics were acting wisely at the moment but Bonnie was hurt. The monsters were still pushing Bonnie towards the spears.  
They were going deeper into her body.  
She let out a loud groan of pain. The other animatronics didn't want to hurt her.  
It was painful to watch and even more painful to listen.  
" We have to give in. Let go. They are suffering, can't you see?", said one animatronic.  
" We can't let the monsters in. Almost all monsters, left, are outside", answered Crystal.  
" Your friend is dying in pain! Are you not going to act?", asked the animatronic.  
Crystal glanced at the other animatronics. Her mother was right beside her, trusting her.  
The others were basement animatronics. Freddy, Foxy and the other guys had scattered around the pizzeria, looking for monsters.  
Chica was with Felix and the rest had gone to help Marionette get the pillars out of their way.  
" Mom! What should we do?", Crystal asked her.  
" We have to keep them out. It hurts but we have to", said Vixey.  
She beckoned the animatronics to push.  
" I'm sorry, Bonnie. I'm sorry, Goldie", apologized Crystal and began to push.  
Bonnie had to close her eyes. She was still pushing the monster away from her.  
" Please! Don't! I don't want to die!", screamed Bonnie as one spear impaled her endoskeleton's spine.  
Crystal and one other animatronic were close to spilling tears. It was too painful to witness.  
The monsters, on the other hand, were delighted.  
" We can't!", exclaimed Crystal and let go of her spear.  
" Crystal, no!", shouted Vixey but it was too late.

Crystal pushed the other animatronics out of the way.  
She pulled the spears back by ripping them out of the animatronics' hands. She was going to save Bonnie.  
The other tearful animatronic would do the same to Golden freddy.  
These two were letting the monsters in. Bonnie felt the pain ease partially.  
She was going backwards as the defence was being broken by Crystal. She grabbed Bonnie and the other one grabbed Golden freddy.  
The monsters broke in and attacked the animatronics.  
" Fight them!", shouted Crystal and impaled one monster with a spear.  
She and the other animatronic had rescued their friends but the cost had been high.  
" Help! The monsters have broken in again!", Vixey shouted, hoping someone would hear.  
" Come on. Not again", said Freddy in the Arcade palace.  
" Oh god!", said Felix on the other side of the pizzeria.  
They came to help their friends as soon as possible.  
When looking at the whole picture, the situation was bad.  
There were fewer animatronic to clear the path to Springtrap, the monsters had come in. What was next?

Storm Jr., Scarlett, Michelle and Nadia were still outside. Springtrap was in, god knows, what situation.  
What else could have been wrong?  
Oh! Eclipse was taking a long time to prepare Faith, which indicated that something was wrong there.

Mangle decided to go check it out quickly.

( Eclipse and Faith. Down in the basement. Earlier.)

" It's not this, Faith! We have no time", exclaimed Eclipse in panic.  
He was looking for a screw. He was going to make Faith breathe fire.  
He had already put a flamethrower into her mouth.  
" As soon as we get outside, the monsters will regret coming here", said Faith.  
" I think our friends can hold on for a little longer", she added.  
Eclipse was panicking like a child.  
" Calm down, Eclipse. We are in a hurry but you need to calm down", Faith told him.  
" They are trusting me with their lives, Faith. I can't fail them like I failed mom", Eclipse said in a sad tone.  
" Luna. Yes! Eclipse! What did Luna teach you about situations like this?", asked Faith.  
Eclipse glanced at her.  
" She told me to remain calm and collect myself", answered Eclipse.  
" You can do it. Your mom trusted you. I trust you now. You can find it", smiled Faith.

She was calm at least.  
Eclipse's hands were shaking and his nerves were going to break.  
He tried to imagine that his mother was in there with him.  
" Mom. What do I do? My friends are getting killed out there", whimpered Eclipse.  
Luna petted his head and calmed him down.  
" Don't worry, my brave trooper. You can do it, Eclipse honey", she told him.  
" They're not here. Someone must have taken them all", said Eclipse.  
" No one has taken them. You were the last one that used them. You'll find them", promised Luna.  
Eclipse pushed his hands into the pile of scrap and tools.  
There was a screwdriver but no screws. There was a power drill and seven other tools.  
" They are not here, mom. I have failed my friends by messing up", Eclipse looked sad.  
" If they are not there, you should know where they are then", Luna looked into his eyes.  
Eclipse nodded to her. Faith wondered why Eclipse nodded and raised her other eyebrow.  
" There must be at least one screw somewhere in here. It's a pile of scrap. Usually there are dozens of screws in here", thought Eclipse.

Suddenly, something lit up in his head. Eclipse ran to the other side of the room.  
" Where are you going, Eclipse?", asked Faith.  
She was confused but hopeful.  
" I remember now. Didn't I clean this place up and put small things in their own containers?", said Eclipse.  
Faith remembered it just then and smiled.  
" You are right! That was important to remember and we forgot it", sighed Faith.  
Eclipse picked up a screw that was exactly the size he wanted it to be.  
" This sudden attack has made us scatterbrained", smiled Eclipse as he went back to Faith.

" So, Eclipse. This is suppose to make me breathe fire like Oni ryu?", asked Faith.  
She wanted to make sure she was right before getting too excited.  
" It's better. You could already breath ice", said Eclipse.  
" I didn't use it very much. It hurt my throat", interrupted Faith.  
" I found the reason for that. This thing needs a screw and then your throat will be protected. Then you can breathe both fire and ice", smiled Eclipse.  
" All we need now is lightning breath and we are awesome", Faith said excitedly.  
" Even without any elemental breaths, you are still awesome, Faith", claimed Eclipse.  
It made Faith blush.  
" I would be nothing without my brave handler", complimented Faith.  
" I guess you are right", shrugged Eclipse.  
He was just about to put the heat shield in place.

" Eclipse?", someone said.  
Eclipse and Faith glanced at the stairs. There was a young boy on the last step.  
" Hi, little one", said Faith.  
Eclipse stopped doing what he was doing.  
" Hello, kid. What are you doing here?", he asked the child.  
" I'm scared. Can you please protect me?", asked the kid.  
" Oh, is that so? You should go to Springtrap and your friends", said Eclipse in baby talk.  
" Me too but they don't want me there. The room is too small", claimed the boy.  
" Poor thing. We should help him", Faith looked at the sad kid.

The child was making Faith feel uncomfortable though. She had a weird feeling in her spine.  
" No! No! No! Make it go away!", Faith's spine was screaming.  
They had to help the poor child nonetheless. Faith refused to listen to her instinct.  
" Come here, little one, I'll calm you down. I'll give you a hug. Do you like hugs?", asked Eclipse and opened his arms.  
" I do", nodded the boy.  
He came to Eclipse and they hugged one another.  
Faith felt a tiny bit better but she was still scared out of her mind. The boy looked at her sadly, peeking over Eclipse's shoulder.  
The boy was enjoying Eclipse's soft arms around him.  
He began to smile.  
The boy looked happy and it made Faith crawl backwards. The boy was facing downward a little.  
He opened his small mouth, looking happy. Then his teeth were sucked in by the gums.

Faith was unable to move due to how afraid she was. There was another set of teeth behind the first ones.  
They were sharp.  
The boy opened his mouth wide.  
Right then, Eclipse realized what was weird about that situation. He had never seen the boy before!  
That little guy hadn't come with the school class nor with the parents. He was a stranger.  
" Eclipse!", shouted Faith as she got over the shock.  
It was too late! The boy bit Eclipse's shoulder.  
He shouted in pain and began to see stars in his view.  
He was trying to shake the boy off. Faith couldn't breath fire yet, it would have burnt her throat to crisp.  
Eclipse was hitting the child and shouting.  
That boy had slipped away from Freddy and the others. Eclipse had to lie down and hit the kid against the floor.  
He was passing out.  
" Eclipse. You have to fight back", said Luna.  
Eclipse could almost see Luna in front of him.  
" Mom", mouthed Eclipse.  
He had to kill that child but how?

Eclipse rose up.  
" Claw it off, Faith. Before it kills me", said Eclipse.  
" I can't kill a child like this. I can't", whimpered Faith.  
She was both scared and feeling sorry for the kid. Eclipse insisted she'd do it.  
Faith rose to two paws.  
She closed her eyes and cut the kid with her claws.  
" Leave Eclipse be", she said as she clawed the boy.  
The kid's chest began to bleed. It was losing blood fast.  
Before it died, Eclipse passed out and fell to the floor.  
The kid let out a horrible growl of death and died, letting go of Eclipse.

" Eclipse! Get up! Are you alright?", Faith poked him with her snout.  
" Eclipse?", asked Faith, whimpering in sorrow.  
Eclipse looked dead.  
" Don't die, I can't lose you too", cried Faith.  
Eclipse had a puddle of oil beneath him. The wound was open and still bleeding.  
The monster's bite had been full of dark magic. Eclipse's black blood was fighting it but it was unclear whether he would survive.  
Faith rested her head on Eclipse's chest while listening to his core hum.  
The core made a thump and then another thump. It was humming in thumps like a heart.  
It was getting slower and slower every minute.  
" No, Eclipse. I love you. Please stay alive. I love you", cried Faith.

The core was humming.  
Slower, slower, slower.  
Faith stayed there, crying beside Eclipse, until Mangle's snout peeked in.  
She came to Faith and saw her drooping ears.  
" Eclipse. What happened to him?", Mangle knelt down.  
" There was that boy. He bit my dear Eclipse. He's bleeding to death and I can't help him", whimpered Faith.  
Mangle saw the dead kid and grinned. It had been a strong one.  
She tried to stop Eclipse's bleeding with a blanket. The oil had made a huge puddle and Eclipse's core could hardly be heard anymore.  
" He isn't dead, Faith. Hopefully he'll recover. I can't promise that he'll make it but I think so", said Mangle.  
Faith stood up and looked sad.  
Suddenly, Mangle remembered what she was there for.  
" Did he finish what he started? Are you ready to fight?", asked Mangle.  
Faith shook her head.  
" There is one screw left. He was about to put it in when the boy attacked", explained Faith.

Mangle had to choose between the battle and Eclipse. She could have stayed with Eclipse and taken care of him but no.  
She had to leave him there and finish Faith's upgrade.  
" I'm sorry, Faith. We need to get you out there so we may win", apologized Mangle.  
She had stopped the bleeding but Eclipse was in a bad condition.  
As she picked up the screwdriver, Mangle could only think whether she had just doomed Eclipse or not.

( Springtrap and the kids. The nap room)

The children were snuggling Springtrap with fear in their eyes.  
Springtrap was hugging Julisa and some of her friends.  
His protective arms were wrapped around as many kids as possible.

They had gone to the very back of the room and were scared out of their minds. Springtrap had to stop whimpering if he wanted to live.  
The monsters didn't know where they were, at least Springtrap hoped so.  
They had to remain silent. Springtrap's whimpering was upsetting the children as well.  
Even Julisa was holding onto Springtrap for dear life.  
She had closed her eyes and buried her face into Springtrap's fur.  
" They are here. We are going to get eaten", whispered Julisa.  
She was an illuminator and that provided her with abilities.  
Julisa could sense the dark monsters outside. Springtrap kissed her and the other children to their tiny noses.  
They were looking for the children. There was no kindness or mercy in their hearts.  
Julisa had to stop crying before one of them would hear it.

" Kids! Where are you? The monsters are gone, we are all that's left", Candy's voice assured them from outside.  
" Candy's gone. That's a trick, it's not her", Springtrap told the kids.  
He noticed that some of them had been about to answer. There were no animatronics outside, only monsters.  
" Where are they? Did they all lose?", whimpered Springtrap in deep fear.  
" They'll eat us all", cried Julisa.  
The floor was being hit by wet feet. They made loud, wet thumps and some of them were close.  
They heard Candy's voice hum a lullaby. It sounded like her but it was creepy.  
" Come on. You can't hide forever. If you come with us, we'll give you tons of hugs and sweets.  
It's going to be raining funny things, children", Candy promised them.  
" Don't make us kill you, like we killed the animatronics", said Candy.  
" They are all gone. You were right, Springtrap. Our friends are gone", cried one girl.

It was a mistake, a really loud mistake. The door of the room opened in a second.  
The light filled the room and almost blinded them. The kids shrieked in tears.  
" There you are", the red-eyed monster said in Candy's voice.  
It smiled at them and took a step forward. They could see its silhouette and its glowing eyes.

Springtrap came forward, protecting the children.  
The monster had lots of friends with it. They looked hungry.  
The kids were delicious in their eyes.  
" Don't come forward", said Springtrap.  
The monster groaned a bit.  
" You fool. You silly little snack", it giggled.

Everyone was too scared to notice it but that had hurt the monster. It had groaned in pain.  
It walked forward into the room with its teeth glinting in the light. The other monsters followed.  
As the first monster entered the room, it stopped.  
The leader glanced behind itself. The creature was screaming and was rolling on the floor.  
It was in great pain.  
It wiggled like a wild animal and backed off, crawling with all four limbs.  
It hissed like a cat once it had gone out the door. Only the leader was able to come inside.  
" I'll eat you myself then. I don't need others to feast", it said unconcernedly.  
" Don't you come forward! These are my children. If you want to eat them, you have to eat me first", claimed Springtrap.  
" Step out of my way. Or don't! I'll be happy to kill you", said the monster.  
" Then do it. I refuse to watch my children get hurt. I will never step aside", Springtrap told it determinedly.  
" You are the biggest fool in here. We are gods, you filthy, affectionate idiot", grinned the monster.  
" Do it then. I won't step aside. I'll protect them for as long as my tiny core is humming", insisted Springtrap.  
He raised his hand to stop the monster.

" I will never let you pass. Never!", Springtrap said to it.

It was furious about this and raised its own hand. The monster's bloody claws came out of its fingers.  
It attacked Springtrap with anger and hatred. Springtrap was not going to close his eyes.  
" Springtrap, don't", cried Julisa.  
It was too late! The monster struck and hit Springtrap's hand.  
The monster's hand touched Springtrap's and blood flew everywhere.  
The monster screamed and held its arm.  
The arm had broken to pieces, there was nothing left. Everything from the fingers to the elbow had shattered.  
It had only touched Springtrap but that had been enough. The kids were too shocked to shriek.  
Springtrap should have been dead but he wasn't.  
" Stay away from my children!", shouted Springtrap.  
The monster backed away in terrifying shock. Candy's kind voice was melting away and the monster was shouting in its raspy voice.  
It was screaming in pure terror.

The other animatronics managed to get through the obstacle right then. They broke in and ran to the nap room.  
Marionette, Toy chica and Felix arrived at the location.  
" What the?", asked Felix.  
He had thought that the screamer had been Springtrap.  
" You filthy bunny! I'll tear you and your children apart!", screamed the monster in a voice that was half-Candy, half-monster.  
" Let's attack before they hurt the children, guys", Marionette told his friends.  
They charged at the creatures.  
" Get away from them!", shouted Felix.  
Those three killed all the monsters. They knew no mercy when the children's lives were at stake.  
The kids were crying as the blood covered the floor. Springtrap covered Julisa's eyes.  
Toy chica was aware that the kids were watching them. It was a shock but it had to be done.  
They didn't stop until all the monsters had been torn open or killed in some other way.  
When it was all over, Marionette looked at Springtrap.

" What happened here? Did you just do all of that? You tore its arm off?", asked Marionette with wide eyes.  
Springtrap shook his head.  
" What happened then?", asked Marionette.

Farewell: No Storm Jr. yet. There is nothing more left, I think.  
Storm Jr. is the only problem left. Then we just need to get those monsters out of our pizzeria.  
Before that, I have to say that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	25. A kiss of ash

Greeting: The first battle is about to be finished. Storm Jr. is the only one left. She will be so happy to see Leslie again.  
Or will she? Knowing this story, there will be a surprise.  
Enjoy, guys!

( Storm Jr. Heading towards the bus)

She dashed across the concrete and her claws scraped it.  
Storm Jr. was nearly flying and not touching the ground at all. Her toes were the only ones touching the ground for real.  
Storm Jr. was panting with her eyes glittering. Maybe they were full of tears, maybe not.  
She was panting heavily but it was only due to exhaustion. Storm Jr. could not feel pain in her legs nor stop running.  
Leslie's face was looking at her through the back window of the bus.  
Storm Jr. could only almost see his face and hear his voice. She was in a condition, only experienced by those, in love.

It mustn't be just some love. That love has to be deeper than the vastest ocean and bigger than the universe could ever be.  
It has to be coming from the person's heart, not the physical heart but the spiritual one.  
The love must impale every corner of the person's soul and body. It has to impale their each and every hair as well as entire body parts.  
It has to be fused with their blood and flowing with all the water inside them.  
It has to be in the frequency of both qi and aura. It has to impale both of them and be their keeper.  
That kind of love can't be created or destroyed. It is the rarest kind of love there is.

Storm Jr. had that energy all over her body. Due to it, she was able to keep on running and fighting the monsters around her.  
The beast witches were chasing her down and trying to sink their nasty teeth into her fur and metal.  
Storm Jr. had to glance at her left. One monster charged at her and tried to knock her down.  
Its heavy body hit Storm Jr. like a train.  
She had not expected a frail human body to be that hard and strong. It was as if the monster had been eating metal or something.  
Storm Jr. realized that she was probably right. Metal was exactly what the monster had been eating.  
For a second, she even thought about the basement animatronics, screaming in pain and fear.  
The monsters had ripped them open and eaten them alive.  
Still, during that whole time, she had not looked away from Leslie for real.  
Storm Jr. had to do that as the monster wrapped its oily hands around her.

Another monster came from the other side. They looked strong enough to crush Storm Jr. between them.  
She was just a simple, small wolf and the monsters were grown up men. They had to be bodybuilders.  
She could see their muscles and their veins. The dark blood was making their veins look black.  
Storm Jr. glanced at Leslie.  
" I have to get to him", she thought.  
The monsters were grinning and they tried to crush her.  
" No!", exclaimed Storm Jr.  
She saw that Leslie's face was starting to fade. There was fog between them.  
She could not lose the sight. She felt as if Leslie might have vanished if Storm Jr. hadn't been staring at him.  
It looked like the bus was getting further away from her too.  
The fog had to be messing with her mind. Storm Jr. had to push forward.  
She looked at the monster on her left side. Storm Jr. bit the monster's face and let her teeth sink into its flesh.  
It was resistant to pain but not invulnerable.  
Its grip wasn't so tight anymore.  
Storm Jr. grabbed its arms and kicked the monster in the chest. She also pulled the arms towards herself.  
The monster stopped running. The momentum made it fall forward.  
The monster fell to the ground, along with Storm Jr., with blood covering its face.  
Storm Jr. had no time to lose. She got up and dashed forward.

The monsters leaped at the spot where she had been. If she had been slower, the monsters would have buried her underneath them.  
Leslie was still inside the bus. He was neither dead nor being attacked.  
Storm Jr. could focus on getting to him. Leslie mouthed her name and smiled.  
Storm Jr. saw the fog clear off. She noticed that Leslie was wearing a white shirt and nice blue jeans.  
He was on his knees, standing on the seats, at the back of the bus.  
Then Storm Jr.'s view was blocked by a monster, charging at her.  
" Stop, Storm Jr., you have to save your friends", the monster said to her.  
It had hidden its teeth and eyes as well as its true voice. It looked so sad to see her run away from her friends.  
Storm Jr. jumped and spinkicked the monster in the face. It had been a young, innocent girl but Storm Jr. couldn't have cared less.  
She had been watching the Legends growl at kids when she had betrayed her family.  
She had seen fear and pain but remained calm and collected.  
Love was a powerful force. When fighting for her first love, Storm Jr. was not going to let anything stand in her way.  
She was not able to hesitate.  
The monster shook its head, getting up. Its true form was revealed.  
" Stupid girl", it growled with its red eyes fixed on Storm Jr.

She did not hear it. The bus was close.  
Storm Jr. was ignoring everything weird. That was no Jenner nor the Sorcerer. It was Leslie, on the other side of the window.  
Storm Jr. rushed to the window.  
She jumped up and grabbed the edge of the roof. Her face was on the same level as Leslie's.  
Storm Jr. had to look into those beautiful eyes to make sure she was not seeing things.  
She would have kissed Leslie at the moment if the window hadn't been in the way.  
" I missed you", Storm Jr. smiled at Leslie.  
" I missed you too", said Leslie through the window.  
They could hear each other talking.  
" Where were you? I was so lonely without you", asked Storm Jr.  
" There were things holding me back. But my love was stronger than them", answered Leslie.  
" I don't doubt that one bit. Your love has proven to be invincible", giggled Storm Jr.  
" Storm Jr. Behind you!", shouted Leslie.

Storm Jr. let go of the edge and just in time. The red-eyed monster girl hit the glass and it cracked.  
Its nose broke and it fell to the ground. Storm Jr. went into her fighting stance.  
" I'll tear your god damn limbs off! You worthless walking scrap yard!", said the enraged monster.  
Storm Jr. looked up to make sure Leslie was okay.  
He was still there.

Storm Jr. got an idea. She knew how to get inside the bus.  
The door had seemed locked. Storm Jr. was going to use the monster to break in through the back window.  
She saw the monster coming at her. It's teeth were grinning at her.  
The teeth were as long as Storm Jr.'s snout. The teeth had extended and couldn't have looked more horrifying.  
The other monsters were coming as well, Storm Jr. was going to get crushed.  
They would definitely tear off her arms and legs just like the red-eyed monster had said.  
Leslie would be forced to watch Storm Jr. suffer.  
After killing Storm Jr. in the most painful way imaginable, they would get inside and tear Leslie apart.  
That would be the end of everything. All hope would be lost.

Storm Jr. had that reason as well to save Leslie.  
" Wait there, Leslie. I'll come inside with a bang", explained Storm Jr.  
Leslie nodded to her and looked excited.  
Storm Jr. wished Leslie could be able to hold the monsters back. He had locked the door by all accounts.  
The monsters would get through it if they wanted to.  
Leslie had his telekinesis to help him but the darkness had made him weak most likely.  
Storm Jr. had to get to Leslie before the monsters, she was also going to have to stay alive.  
The monster jumped at her.  
Storm Jr. grabbed it by the neck to stop it from biting her snout. Storm Jr. saw its claws but it was too late.  
That girl had claws which it grasped Storm Jr.'s face with.  
The claws left horrible cuts onto Storm Jr. She had to let out a shriek of pain.  
The claws had gone deep.  
Storm Jr. let go and grabbed the monster by the hair. She pulled the hair backwards, towards the monster's feet.  
It was keeping the monster's face away and she hoped it would also break the monster's neck.  
The claws went deeper into her face.  
One was going to have to give up eventually.  
Unfortunately, it had to be Storm Jr.

She let go and the monster looked into her eyes.  
" You want my face? You can have it", grinned Storm Jr.  
She headbutted the evil creature many times. Her head was hard metal and the monster wasn't as tough as some of the others.  
She could almost hear its skull break as she hit it.  
The monster's eyes were flickering. The redness was fading and revealed nice, green eyes of a human being.  
Storm Jr. could only guess what it meant. The monster was dragging its claws along Storm Jr.'s face.  
Mike would have lots of work to do after the fight. Storm Jr. groaned.  
The sound of the claws touching her endoskeleton was echoing in her head.  
She had to keep on cracking the monster's skull. She was also crushing the monster's head with her hands.  
After the monster lost its grip, Storm Jr. got up and threw it at the window.  
The window cracked more, Storm Jr. could probably break through it then.

The monster got up and its head was weird looking.  
Storm Jr. wiped the oil off her face.  
" You are a good fighter. Good! We didn't want this to be too easy", said the monster with its eyes flickering.  
Storm Jr. guessed it was caused by brain damage.  
Suddenly, Storm Jr. took off. She ran away from the bus. She wasn't going to abandon Leslie.  
She needed speed to break through the window.  
Her head was dizzy too though.  
The ground looked like it was moving up and down. The horizon was sideways and the pizzeria was miles away.  
She saw the other monsters, they were in front of her.  
They seemed to be moving towards the pizzeria. It was like they were always right in front of Storm Jr.  
Her vision was confusing. Then suddenly, the monsters hit her.  
Storm Jr. flew back a meter or two.  
Oil burst out of her open mouth.  
" This was not as good an idea as I suspected", thought Storm Jr.

She fell to the ground and the monsters stopped, looking at her.  
The red-eyed one appeared in front of her. Was it right there or miles away?  
Storm Jr. had no idea.  
" Where do you think you are going? I thought you wanted to go to the bus", asked the monster.  
" I will go to my boyfriend. I love him", muttered the exhausted Storm Jr.  
" I definitely don't doubt that. Have it your way then", smiled the monsterous girl.  
She started running towards the bus. Storm Jr. was moving with it for some reason. Storm Jr. was starting to recover from the damage.  
The wounds were still there but her vision was not so weird anymore. It was too late to do anything.  
The monster jumped, holding Storm Jr.  
They broke through the back window.  
Luckily, Leslie had gotten out of the way. The monster landed on top of her as they slid through the bus.  
" Here we are. You are with your boyfriend", said the monster.  
" Leslie", smiled Storm Jr.  
He was looking at her.  
" Help me", she begged.  
" I can't. The darkness has taken my powers away", he said sadly.  
" He is going to be right there. I'll kill you and he gets to listen to you scream.  
After that, I'll sink my teeth into him and hopefully you can hear his death scream in the afterlife", giggled the girl.

Storm Jr. was frail then. The claws had gone through her endoskeleton's skull. The monster raised her hand.  
" Die, wuff", she said to Storm Jr.  
" I die so close to my love. No better way to die", thought Storm Jr.  
" I lived a good life", she added.  
Then suddenly, she got up and grabbed the monster's arms.  
" No! I have not lived a good life. I need to spend a life time with Leslie before I have truly lived", said Storm Jr.  
She bit the monster's neck. Her mouth was filled with blood.  
" No! You die. And don't come back", she told the monster before it bled out.  
The girl twitched before falling to the floor.  
" One down", it muttered its last words.

Storm Jr. had no time to think about what that phrase was suppose to mean. She had survived and so had Leslie.  
Storm Jr. had managed to save her sweetheart.  
Leslie was unharmed.  
Storm Jr. had not been able to save him before. Storm Jr. had been left all alone.  
Right then, Storm Jr. promised she would not let him die again.  
" I knew you could come back", smiled Storm Jr.  
Leslie looked happy to see her too.  
" It takes more than death to take me down. Your hope gave me strength to get out of the afterlife. Thank you, fluff face", Leslie told her and stepped closer.  
" Thank you, honey. For coming back. I wasn't completed without you", Storm Jr. blushed.  
She came closer to him and he came closer to her.  
They would kiss soon.  
Storm Jr. could feel his lips on hers again. She would pet his back and he would stroke the back of her head.  
Fur against skin. An animatronic and a witch.  
No better couple. A wolf and her witch.  
Storm Jr. walked closer and closer. She could feel no more pain.  
Every step was making her core go wild. She had to wipe oil off her face again.  
Storm Jr. knew that Leslie would not mind the oil. He was so happy to see Storm Jr.  
The smile on his face was bigger than infinity itself. It made Storm Jr. blush again but the redness was hidden by oil.  
She had a flaming, outbursting feeling inside her.  
It was the same one she had felt on Faith's back on her date. It was a volcano inside her throat.  
Storm Jr. could hardly say a word, not that she would have needed to.  
Their expressions were telling everything. Not a single detail was missing.  
If their expressions had been able to speak, their stories would have been beautiful.  
Storm Jr. had a cute glitter in her eyes. The excitement was overwhelming.  
She could see Leslie's eyes and the tenderness in them.  
He would stroke and cuddle her with gentle arms.  
Something that Storm Jr. had been dying to experience again. She took another step, closer to Leslie's welcoming embrace.  
They were so close to one another.  
Storm Jr. wanted to make that moment as long as possible.  
That one second before hugging Leslie and kissing him. Storm Jr. would never lose Leslie again.  
She would protect him with her life if needed. The world could stay back and die.  
Storm Jr. would make sure that Leslie was never going to leave her side.

Then came the time to kiss and hug. Storm Jr. went to Leslie with her arms open, closing her eyes and sighing.  
She literally jumped at Leslie to be embraced. They touched each other and Storm Jr. wrapped her arms around him.  
They kissed one another.  
" I missed you, my love", Storm Jr. was weeping in happiness.

Leslie was so soft and welcoming but cold, very, very cold. Storm Jr. gasped in shock as she felt the dead lips, touching hers.  
The body was as cold as a stone. Leslie was nothing more than a dead corpse, resting on her arms.  
Storm Jr. opened her eyes and looked into Leslie's cold, dead eyes.  
She saw flesh and blood inside the eyes. They were just empty holes with no eyeballs.  
Storm Jr. was kissing a freshly killed corpse. She screamed and backed away.  
The corpse fell to the floor and flies shot out of it.  
They had gone inside it to lay their eggs into its smelly, rotting flesh.

The sound was disgusting. There were flies all over Storm Jr. due to the pieces of flesh that had gotten stuck on her.  
Storm Jr. wiped the blood and the flesh pieces off her. She covered her mouth in disgust.  
The body was definitely not Leslie's.  
It was too old and too wrinkly to be him. It was the bus driver, there was no one else which it could have been.  
His eyes were gone and he had a torn up face. Storm Jr. had hugged and kissed that.  
" He was not real. I saw him but he was not real. Where did he go?", asked Storm Jr.  
" You miss him. So do we. But please, hon. Stop imagining he's alive", Fang had told her once.  
She understood it. Storm Jr. had lost her mind. She had gone crazy.  
" Leslie is gone", Storm Jr. began to cry.  
For the first time, she accepted that. She looked into the eyes of reality.  
" I know how you feel", a voice said behind her.  
" You do", Storm Jr. glanced at the girl.  
She was behind her. The girl's neck was covered in blood and her face was pale.  
She looked at the wolf sadly.

" You are sad, Lil Stormy. No one to love, no one to cuddle. No one to give you snugs", said the girl.  
" Snugs", Storm Jr. looked down.  
It was a nice, comforting word.  
" You are lonely. You killed him and now you have to accept it. You murdered your boyfriend", nodded the girl.  
She got closer.  
" I am the real monster here. This is what Leslie is", she pointed at the corpse.  
" A dead, rotting corpse. And it's my fault", she added.  
Storm Jr. was crying her eyes out.  
" Don't be too sad about it. You'll see him when you are dead", the girl comforted her.  
" I was so close to kissing him again. I thought he was real", cried Storm Jr. and looked up, closing her eyes.  
" I know how bad you feel. It is crushing you from the inside. It needs to go away.  
Your suffering needs to end for good", the girl said exactly what Storm Jr. had to hear.  
" I want it to go away. I want to be with Leslie", cried Storm Jr.  
The situation had broken her.  
" I want to die", she said with a broken voice.  
" Don't you worry, child. You will be fine. Soon nothing can hurt you anymore. I'll take your pain away", the girl whispered into her ear.  
Storm Jr. was facing up. She was leaning backwards and crying.  
The girl was holding her.  
" You will not suffer anymore, little feast", the girl's shark teeth were on Storm Jr.'s neck.  
" It's gonna be over now. You are so much sweeter when you are spiced with sorrow", she smiled.

Storm Jr. was about to get eaten. The red-eyed girl was just about to bite her.  
" Get off my friend!", Scarlett shouted behind the girl and grabbed her.  
The girl was screaming in her grasp. The creature's teeth were covered in fleshy remains.  
" Disgusting", Scarlett threw the girl at the floor.  
Michelle killed the girl instantly by smashing her head in with her foot.  
" Storm Jr.", Scarlett grabbed her shoulders.  
" It was Leslie, Scarlett. I know it was him", said Storm Jr., crying.  
" Are you alright? You are bleeding a lot", Scarlett was more worried about that.  
" Scarlett! The freaking creatures are in", Michelle shouted to her.  
" Give them hell", answered Scarlett.  
Michelle, Nadia and Scarlett had come to Storm Jr.'s aid.  
Nadia was feeling better.  
She had to let Michelle do most of the work though.  
" It was stupid to come here. We are stuck", complained Nadia.  
" I saw Leslie in here. I came to rescue him", Storm Jr. explained to her.  
" He's dead! He is not here", said Nadia.  
" I saw him, I swear", insisted Storm Jr.  
She knew how stupid it seemed.  
" Nadia! On your left", instructed Michelle.  
Nadia killed a monster that came through the window on her left.  
" Die!", shouted Michelle when she crushed one of the bodybuilders.

" You left Nadia all by herself. That was irresponsible, Storm Jr. My sister was wounded. Thanks to you, the monsters got into the pizzeria.  
I hope you understand that if any kids died, it was your fault", scolded Scarlett.  
" I know! Stop saying that!", Storm Jr. shouted with tears in her eyes.  
Scarlett noticed that something was wrong.  
" I'll continue once we are safe", Scarlett told Storm Jr.  
" We might die, just saying", informed Nadia.  
They were trapped and it was exhausting. Suddenly, the monsters looked up at the sky. Michelle and Scarlett got confused.  
" What are they doing?", asked Michelle.  
" The cavalry is here", shrieked Nadia in happiness.

Flames filled the parking lot, outside. The monsters were starting to run. Scarlett looked out the back window.  
" Faith. She came with... Is that Mangle?", wondered Scarlett.  
Those two were scaring the monsters away.  
" Take this! And this!", exclaimed Faith.  
She shot fire at the monsters.  
" They are fleeing! Yea! They are running like cowards!", cheered Scarlett.

It was suppose to be their last battle, a last stand. Against all odds, Faith had managed to make them fall back.  
" The first battle is finished. A couple more to go", sighed Michelle.  
The others looked at her. That was probably the only sentence they hadn't wanted to hear right then.

Farewell: I guess this is the end of this battle. At least now the monsters know that the Fazbear crew won't go down without a fight.  
This battle was left with a lot of questions too.  
Next: You can try to guess.  
Right now I'll say goodbye and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	26. Visions from the grave

Greeting: Last time, I defe.. I mean..We defeated the monsters.  
They won't go away but at least they'll stay back for a while.  
How's everybody doing at Freddy's? Let's find out!

( Mangle and Faith. Above the pizzeria)

Faith was worried about Eclipse who was still in the basement. She had no time to think about him though.  
They had charged through the main hall fast. Faith had changed into a dragon, outside.  
Mangle was an inexperienced rider but could manage. Mangle had been able to get Faith ready in record time.  
It might have been because Mangle had been mangled a lot in her life, just like her name said.  
What would a disfigured animatronic do in her spare time? Mangle had been examining her body and trying to see where everything was suppose to be.  
She had never had to use what she learned. Still, Mangle hadn't forgotten it over the years.

While flying in the air, Mangle was happy that she had been fixing herself all those times.  
Faith was a completely different kind of animatronic than Mangle. At least that's what it had seemed like.  
Mangle had learned that from the inside they were quite alike.  
Faith was a transforming kitsune and Mangle was just an everyday fox. Common sense would have said that there was nothing similar between them.  
Common sense had been wrong that time. Faith had an endoskeleton just like Mangle.  
Faith's circuits and wires were equivalent to Mangle's.  
Sure, Mangle's endoskeleton was not meant to bend and take different shapes. That had been her only problem.  
If Mangle had had to deal with something more than wires, she would have failed.

Luckily, it was only a few screws there and there and a couple wires.  
Mangle was not a technician like Mike but she could do that much. She had burnt her fingers in the process but it had been worth it.

Faith shot ice at the monster army in the backyard. They froze in place and then Faith dove at them.  
She shattered them with her feet and roared.  
" Take that", she exclaimed.  
" You don't seem to be in pain. Doesn't the ice hurt?", asked Mangle.  
At that moment, Faith realized it herself.  
" The heat shield is working. My throat is neither burning nor freezing", cheered Faith.  
" In that case, go get them, Faith. Expel these monsters back into the seven circles of hell!", shouted Mangle.  
Faith answered by shooting fire out of her mouth.  
" That's awesome. Faith is our Oni ryu now", thought Mangle.  
That was of course a bad metaphor. Oni ryu had been a monster himself.  
Faith was a proper dragon but a nice one.  
She would protect the innocent and scare the bad people away.  
Faith dove again and set some monsters on fire.

" No, please! Why are you doing this?", cried one monster.  
It was a woman, begging on her knees.  
" It's fake. Burn her", Mangle told Faith.  
The woman was sad and making Faith feel bad. The monsters were still making her spine shiver, especially the masked ones.  
Faith flapped her wings and flew over the woman.  
" Come on, Faith. It wasn't that hard", sighed Mangle.  
" Sorry, Mangle. I couldn't", apologized Faith.  
" It's okay. Killing people is hard, I know", Mangle petted Faith's head.

It didn't matter anyway, the monsters were already running for their lives. Faith stopped when she came far enough.  
She let out a scary dragon roar and Mangle had to cover her ears.  
" Don't come back!", Faith shouted angrily.  
" This is what you get for messing with Freddy Fazbear's pizza!", shouted Mangle.  
The monsters were growling at them while crawling on all four. They were definitely going to return, there was no doubt about it.  
It was the Apocalypse and this was their arena where everyone was playing by their rules.

" Let's go back. Hopefully everyone's alright. Our friends fought bravely", said Mangle.  
" Eclipse was bleeding out. My baby can't die", Faith was starting to sound like Luna.  
" Can animatronics even bleed to death? Is oil all that important?", Mangle hadn't thought about that before.  
" Let's hope they can't. Although, I think they can", answered Faith.  
She turned around and flapped her wings.  
They arrived at the front yard where everyone was at work. Scarlett, Nadia, Michelle and Storm Jr. had come out of the bus.  
Mike and Jenny had come to them.  
" Are you okay, guys?", asked Faith, above them.  
" Couldn't be better, girl! Storm Jr. is upset but that's it", informed Michelle.  
Scarlett was helping Storm Jr. stand straight. She was listening to Storm Jr. of course.  
" My hon. He was at the back of the bus. I swear he was. I didn't mean to abandon Nadia", sobbed Storm Jr.  
" Apologize to Nadia, not me. She was screaming for help when we came to her. You caused it, Storm Jr. You should apologize for that", recommended Scarlett.  
" You are right. I was a fool. An absolute idiot. A crazy, wild animal", sobbed Storm Jr.  
" Okay. Wipe your tears. Let's get you out of this darkness. Fang, Storm and Willa are so worried about you", said Scarlett and wiped Storm Jr.'s tears.  
They could almost hear the Apocalypse witch's essence above them in the clouds.

The first attack had been neutralized successfully.  
" They are really pissed off but also impressed, I think. This wasn't our last stand like they thought", sighed Jenny, next to Michelle.  
" Will we die next time?", asked Michelle.  
" Most likely. Although, that's what I thought before this battle too", shrugged Jenny.  
" So you don't know when we'll die. You are the witch here, Jenny. Shouldn't you know everything?", Michelle rolled her eyes.  
" A god and a witch are not synonyms, Michelle. Gods know everything, we don't", answered Jenny.  
" There aren't any magics that would help us, are there?", Michelle asked hopefully.  
" A seer would help us a lot. Sadly, my father got killed. Even though, he actually knew he was going to die and didn't stop it", Jenny told her.  
" Just like Delilah. She had to die as well. Why do these seers always end up letting themselves get killed?", pondered Michelle.  
" They die for the greater good. We might not always realize why their deaths are so important. After all, we live in only one timeline", answered Jenny.

Michelle thought it made sense. Perhaps, Frank would have been in the way at some point and then gotten everyone killed.  
Maybe Jenny would have never come to Freddy's if Frank had been alive. There were dozens of possible reasons for Frank having to die.  
Jenny seemed to understand that.  
Her expression hadn't changed when she had spoken of her father. Jenny was missing him, there was no doubt.  
Jenny simply wasn't one of those who expresses their feelings a lot.

Jenny and Michelle helped Nadia get inside, she was blind outside.  
" Being actually blind is quite scary", she said to herself.  
Nadia was happy to get inside again.  
" I can see again. Oh! I missed you, bearings", smiled Nadia.  
" I think you are not going outside for a while", guessed Mike.  
" If I might stay inside, it would make me happy", replied Nadia.  
Scarlett and Storm Jr. came inside and the basement animatronics came to them.  
More specifically, they came to see Storm Jr.  
" Are you okay? Why did you flee like that? Our friends are dead. Why didn't you help us?", the animatronics were around her.

" Leave her be", they heard Storm's voice.  
Storm was standing behind them. The basement animatronics got out of her way, respecting her orders.  
Storm had been a Legend, obeying her was a reflex of every single former slave.  
She hugged her daughter.  
" Storm Jr. Your face is all broken. What happened to it, sweetie?", Storm saw the wounds.  
She was not going to scold Storm Jr. for leaving Nadia or disobeying orders. Storm was just happy to see her alive.  
" A red-eyed monster clawed my face. It went deep", explained Storm Jr.  
" Good thing you can be fixed. Luckily, nothing worse happened", sighed Storm.  
She couldn't help but think of Storm Jr., all broken in the repairing room.  
" It's all thanks to us. If we had abandoned her, that monster would have had the meal of its life. She was not able to fight back one bit.  
She was chilling while her neck was about to be bitten off. Luckily, we don't abandon our friends like some", said Scarlett.  
She sounded mocking. Storm disliked that tone.

She controlled herself.  
" Thank you, Scarlett. Thanks, Nadia. And Michelle of course. I am in your debt", Storm nodded to them gratefully.  
" You should control that girl, Storm. No one knows what she will do next", Scarlett was not easily relented.  
" Scarlett. Show some respect. You are Scarlett, not Jester", said Michelle.  
Scarlett glanced at her.  
" Nadia was almost killed. You saw how close that one monster was when we arrived.  
If we had arrived a second later, Nadia would have become meatloaf", claimed Scarlett.  
" I'm fine. We are safe now", Nadia was with Michelle on that one.  
" You are my sister and you almost died because of her", Scarlett pointed at Storm Jr.  
" I'm sorry, Scarlett. I made a mistake. I am sorry, Nadia and everyone else. It was all my fault", Storm Jr. looked at everyone.

At the same time, Mangle and Faith came inside. There were burning bodies outside the pizzeria.  
" Outside has been cleansed. The bodies will burn and leave nothing but ash", Mangle told everybody.  
" Thanks, Mangle and Faith", Scarlett glanced at them quickly.  
" You're welcome, I guess", Mangle noticed that she was angry.

Scarlett walked away.  
" Scarlett. Could you go check Eclipse out, please? He is in the basement", shouted Faith after her.  
" Okay. I will", responded Scarlett.  
Faith was worried about Eclipse but she also thought it might give Scarlett some time alone.  
She needed that by all accounts.  
Scarlett was not the only one, angry.  
Storm Jr. had messed up. The basement animatronics had gone fighting due to her speech earlier.  
Storm Jr. had caused many of their friends to die.  
Nobody said anything but they were looking at Storm Jr. angrily.  
Freddy, Bonnie, Marionette and many others came to the main hall. The adults had ran into the kitchen and the animatronics had gone to get them out.

The adults united with their kids again.  
The school children were with Springtrap.  
Due to all the monsters the animatronics had killed, the children were not as calm as before.  
Springtrap did his best to keep them calm. He and the kids were covered in blood splatters.  
" Oh gosh! Are the kids fine? Did they get hurt?", Mike asked Marionette.  
" I'm not sure what happened. Springtrap killed a monster on his own. A one with red eyes", explained Marionette.  
" Geez! He's a warrior of iron and steel", exclaimed Mike.  
" Poor Springtrap. He must be sad", Storm Jr. felt bad for him.  
" He is. Not as sad as the children though. They saw us slaughter lots of monsters.  
We were suppose to keep them outside but the windows broke. I wonder whose fault that was", Marionette glanced at Storm Jr.  
" Stop it, guys. Storm Jr. knows she messed up. Stop making her feel worse than she already does", Storm protected her daughter.  
" I doubt the kids can trust us anymore. The adults are losing their trust slowly but surely.  
The basement animatronics lost their friends. You inspired them, Storm Jr.  
But a good leader shouldn't lead their soldiers to a certain death. I can't stress this enough", Marionette was not angry but he was scolding Storm Jr.

" I had to rescue Nadia and also go to the bus. I saw Leslie, looking at me through the back window. I even spoke to him.  
It was not a hallucination. I think", Storm Jr. protected herself.  
" They used dark magic to fool you. I warned you about that, didn't I?", asked Marionette.  
" You did. I just lost control. I had to save him. I didn't want to lose him...again", said Storm Jr.  
Her ears drooped.  
" I know. The beasts can sense the weak links in any chain", nodded Marionette.  
Storm Jr. let out a whimper. Marionette hadn't said it directly but Storm Jr. was the weakling of their group.  
" Don't worry about that, baby. Love and hope will turn out to be your strongest aspects. You'll see", Storm kissed her on the cheek comfortingly.  
Storm Jr. nodded to her.  
" I'll try to be stronger next time", promised Storm Jr.  
" I don't think you have any other choice. Next time, we will be in trouble.  
If you let them use your silly dreams against you again, you are going to die", Marionette pointed out.  
" Gosh. Try to calm down for heaven's sake. We know that's right but you shouldn't say it in such a cold manner", Mangle was surprised by Marionette's words.

Usually, he wasn't so cold. Marionette was strong and a good friend.  
This new Marionette was sounding like an Elder. He had been one but he was no more.  
" She should know that she almost killed us all. That is everything but easily forgiven. She let her friends down", Marionette replied coldly.  
Storm Jr. let out a whimper again. She squeaked like a puppy.  
" You have done that too, Marionette. Antonio's eye did not tear itself out", said Storm.  
Marionette got alerted.  
" Watch your mouth, Storm. I'm the master of mind control", Marionette had a creepy tone.  
" I know. Antonio gave it to you. Thanks to him, you are everything you are now. He raised you.  
Then his eye was ripped out. I wonder who did that", grinned Storm.  
She used the same tactic as Marionette had used to scold Storm Jr.  
Marionette looked into her eyes. Storm groaned in pain and fell to her knees.  
Her head was about to explode.  
" Warned you. Do not push me", said Marionette.

" Mom!", Storm Jr. grabbed her.  
Marionette let go of Storm's mind. Storm stumbled up in pain.  
" What do you want, Marionette? You want to punish me? Do it then!", Storm Jr. came to him.  
Marionette was surprised.  
" What are you waiting for? Punish me!", Storm Jr. was serious about it.  
The basement animatronics were shocked. They were angry but Storm Jr. had been hurt enough for the day.  
Marionette was angry enough to punish Storm Jr. and ignore her previous pain.  
Mangle and Faith gasped as Marionette raised his hand.  
He was going to hit Storm Jr. in the cheek with his string. Storm's jaw dropped.  
Marionette was going to do it, like Fredbear or Salazar.  
Marionette's arm came down at Storm Jr.  
She closed her eyes.  
" Stop!", Mike grabbed Marionette's arm and saved Storm Jr.  
" You have done enough, my friend. Let her be. She doesn't need to be punished. You are neither Fredbear nor any other cruel animatronic.  
Please, do not become one", Mike said to him.  
" Let go of me, Mike. We are in a grave situation. A situation like this requires order and discipline. This is the only way", Marionette told Mike.  
The two puppets looked at one another.  
Marionette was angry, Mike serious.  
" Master your emotions. This is not how we do things in Freddy Fazbear's pizza. This is not a group of Legends.  
This is not a group where the fighters fight because they either get killed by their enemies or by their leaders as a punishment", Mike raised his own voice.

" I was not gonna kill her", replied Marionette.  
" Really? Why did I hear it in your thoughts then? You thought about it. I think the darkness is inside your head", asked Mike.  
" Nothing gets inside my head. Nothing", answered Marionette.  
" The darkness did. Weak links in chains, remember? They know which strings to pull. Now, calm down and let Storm Jr. be.  
Don't do what the darkness says. You are not an Elder. You are a good friend", Mike let go of him.

Marionette sighed and looked at Storm Jr.  
" I'm sorry. You have learned your lesson. You'll do better next time", assured Marionette.  
That had sounded more like him.  
Storm Jr. went back to Storm. They both looked at Mike.  
" Thank you", nodded Storm.  
" No problem. Now! I think there are some animatronics who need repairing", Mike slapped his hands together.

Felix had brought Chica to the main hall. Scarlett arrived soon with Eclipse.  
" Is he awake?", asked Faith.  
Scarlett shook her head sadly. The basement animatronics took their wounded friends to Mike as well.  
Storm Jr. sat down on the couch with the others. All animatronics had something to repair.  
Mike was going to do them later. The urgent cases were priority.  
Storm Jr. saw that their couch had been ripped a bit, it was a mess.  
There was a black spot on it as well. Some poor animatronic's oil.  
" I killed them", thought Storm Jr.  
She was feeling bad and Marionette's speech had made it worse.  
Chica was next to Storm Jr.  
" Why can't all of us repair ourselves like the Legends? Mike's going to run out of spare parts after a few fights", she smiled at Storm Jr.  
She didn't feel like smiling back at Chica.  
" Don't let Marionette scare you, girl. He is under a lot of pressure right now", Chica patted her shoulder.  
" At first, I call the basement animatronics cowards and insist they fight.  
Then I leave them for an illusion of Leslie and half of them get slaughtered", sighed Storm Jr.  
" Are you sad because they got killed or because the thing you saw wasn't really Leslie?", asked Chica.

She knew that look on Storm Jr.'s face. Leslie was the thing she was truly sad about.  
" I was sure it was him. I saw him live again. It was not an illusion. I saw him, Chica.  
He was there, about to kiss me and stroke me with his soft hands", Storm Jr. looked at her hands.  
Chica nodded to her.  
" When Felix was bringing me to safety, I imagined I saw Betsy. She was in front of me, just smiling at me with her white teeth", giggled Chica.  
" Did it seem real?", asked Storm Jr.  
" It did. I thought I was dead at first but then Felix kissed me. That woke me up", explained Chica.  
Storm Jr. thought about it. She got a weird feeling.  
It stopped when Marionette and Bonnie came to her and Chica.  
Mike had just taken Eclipse in.  
It was just Storm Jr. and Chica on the couch.  
" Storm Jr. I.. I need to apologize for trying to slap you. I don't know what went into me. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought", shrugged Marionette.  
" He had some regrets. He had to get it out of his system", explained Bonnie, smiling.  
Bonnie had come with him to comfort Marionette.  
" It's okay, Marionette. I was a fool, I would have deserved it", smiled Storm Jr.  
" It wasn't your fault that you ran to the bus. Everyone has a weak point and yours is Leslie.  
I'm also sorry for calling you a weak link. You are not one", apologized Marionette.  
" I forgive you", Storm Jr. hugged him.

Marionette sighed in relief.  
" Now that I think about it, I was a huge fool in this fight. I went inside when I should have stayed outside.  
Then Bonnie wouldn't have had to get impaled by those spears", chuckled Marionette.  
" I am fine. Mike can fix it later. But hey! Marionette. It wasn't all mistakes and failures. You saved my life, remember?", Bonnie tried to cheer him up.  
" When did I ever do that? I didn't even fight alongside you very much", chuckled Marionette.  
Bonnie rolled her eyes.  
Why was Marionette so humble?  
" You expelled those dark thoughts from me. That nightguard trick was awesome, you have to teach me that", smiled Bonnie.  
" What nightguard trick?", Marionette was weirded out.  
" You made me see those nightguards who told me that they forgave me for killing them. Of course that's the one I mean", giggled Bonnie.  
" I didn't do anything like that. What are you talking about?", asked Marionette.  
Bonnie's happiness vanished and was replaced by confusion.  
" Who did it then? It was so real. I actually thought they were really there for a moment", said Bonnie.  
Storm Jr. and Chica glanced at each other.  
" It couldn't have been the monsters. Why would they help you wake up from the dark magic?", shrugged Marionette.  
" I really saw Leslie in the bus! And Chica saw Betsy", said Storm Jr.  
" Betsy could have been caused by my system. Storm Jr. was lured into the bus.  
Our visions might not have anything to do with Bonnie's", Chica told her.  
" Maybe they don't or maybe they do. We don't know", claimed Storm Jr.  
" It is weird. Maybe Bonnie actually saw the nightguards for real. It wasn't a shapeshifting monster", Marionette considered the different possibility.  
" Well, Leslie was neither. He was actually the corpse of the driver", explained Storm Jr.  
" What? It was not a monster? Why didn't you say that?", asked Marionette.  
" It wasn't important. Why?", asked Storm Jr.  
" Usually, the monsters cast an illusion that makes them look like our friends. I thought Leslie was one of them.  
Your story sounds weird", explained Marionette.  
All four were shocked. They decided to check if anyone else had experienced anything similar.  
Something else was happening than just the monsters attacking.  
They had to know what all that was about.

Farewell: " I see dead people". Sounds familiar?  
Animatronics see them as well. But can Leslie be a ghost? He's still alive.  
I guess you'll find that out in the future.  
For now: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	27. The eyes

Greeting: The animatronics have started to wonder if what they saw were connected.  
Bonnie saw nightguards, Storm Jr. saw Leslie and Chica saw Betsy.  
Has anyone else seen anything weird? Let's see.

( Mike and Eclipse. Repairing room)

Mike used his strings to gently pull Eclipse's jaw open. Eclipse had lost lots of oil and it worried Mike.  
He knew it was unlikely that Eclipse's jaw had been damaged, he just had to check it out.  
Eclipse's shoulder was quite a sight right then.  
Mike had stopped the bleeding but Eclipse could be still bleeding within. If his mouth had sustained damage, it could be bleeding.  
Eclipse might have bitten some part of it accidentally.  
Mike peered at his mouth like a dentist.  
Eclipse was still unconscious and Mike did not understand why. Eclipse had to be bleeding from somewhere, there was no other way.  
Mike looked into the throat but there was nothing there, no wounds. Seemed like the shoulder was the only crucially wounded part of Eclipse.  
" Could he be fighting the magic? It could cause him to remain unconscious. The wound has not healed. It supports my theory", thought Mike.

Eclipse seemed to be sleeping but it was only his body. Mike could only guess what sort of hell Eclipse was going through.  
Then suddenly Mike got an idea.  
" I'll give him some of my oil. Maybe that will help", said Mike out loud.  
It would hopefully give Eclipse some strength. The dark magic had drained Eclipse of his power, perhaps he would be able to defeat it with Mike's help.  
Eclipse had to be cut to get the oil into him but it was not a problem. Mike cut his hand after cutting Eclipse's chest.  
Eclipse's wound was not bleeding, some oil was coming out but not much.  
" He barely has any oil left. Don't be dead, Eclipse. Faith would kill herself if you were", thought Mike.  
He raised his hand and put it over Eclipse. Mike's oil was going into the wound but wasn't coming out. Almost every single drop was sucked in.  
" Come on, Eclipse. Get up, pal. Have some strength. I know you have what it takes", pleaded Mike.  
After a couple minutes, Mike healed the wound in his hand.  
Eclipse had received litres of oil, it had to help.

Mike peered at Eclipse's face.  
" Eclipse. It's time to wake up", whispered Mike.  
He was smiling at the wolf. Eclipse's eye lids moved a bit.  
He let out a silent groan.  
" He's waking up. Good job. I know you could do it", Mike told himself happily.  
Eclipse looked very calm. He was going to rise and stretch his limbs very soon.  
There was nothing to worry about anymore, Eclipse was fine!  
Mike got close to his face, which was a mistake. Eclipse's eyes shot open and his rose from the table.  
He hit his head into Mike's lower jaw.  
" Ouch! Eclipse", Mike was holding his jaw.  
Eclipse was panting in fear like a child. He looked around himself, looking for something.  
" Mom! Mom, where are you?", asked Eclipse.  
Mike looked at him confusedly.  
" Luna is not here, Eclipse. It's just me. Your friend. Mike", he told Eclipse.  
The scared wolf glanced at Mike like he hadn't noticed him before.  
" Mike. Where am I?", Eclipse's breathing slowed down.

Mike looked into his eyes.  
" We are in the repairing room. Faith told me you got attacked by a monster. You were bleeding a lot. We were worried you were going to die", Mike explained to him.  
Eclipse took it in for a moment.  
He looked like he had just seen a ghost.  
" I remember him. Did we win the battle? Is everyone fine? The kids? Faith?", panicked Eclipse.  
Mike patted his arm for comfort.  
" We're fine. The kids saw little violence but they're okay", assured Mike.  
Eclipse was happy to hear that but he was sad nevertheless.  
" Are you okay, Eclipse? Are you in pain?", asked Mike.  
" Not anymore", answered Eclipse.  
His chest wound healed and his shoulder was healing too.  
" Why are you sad then? Everything's alright, I'm here", Mike comforted him.  
" I was in a very dark place. Then mother appeared in front of me. She was so beautiful and shiny.  
Mom kissed me on the snout and reassured me that I would be fine", explained Eclipse.  
" She was right, you are fine", smiled Mike.  
" She helped me wake up. She embraced me with her light. It was so real. Mom was back. Now, she's gone again", Eclipse's ears drooped.  
" Come, lad. Let's go to Faith. She was so worried about you. Mangle said Faith was crying beside you when she came to you", Mike helped him off the table.  
" Faith? Oh. That's sad", said Eclipse.  
" Just imagine how happy she will be to see you're alright", Mike smiled at Eclipse.  
" Really happy, I would assume", Eclipse smiled as well.

They walked out of the room and Eclipse was blinded by the lights.  
It had been dark in the repairing room and the main hall was bright.  
Eclipse's eyes adjusted soon and he could see everyone. There were some kids as well as the animatronics.  
Marionette, Bonnie, Chica and Storm Jr. were by the stage on a couch.  
Eclipse saw only a glimpse before his view was blocked. It was a big, happy kitsune.  
" Eclipse! You're fine", Faith cheered.  
She was jumping like a happy dog.  
" Faith", Eclipse smiled at her.  
Faith rubbed her cheek against Eclipse. Eclipse rubbed her chin and head.  
" You didn't die", Faith was slmost crying in joy.  
" You didn't die either, my loyal kitsune. We both made it", exclaimed Eclipse.  
" Shh", whispered Mike.  
Eclipse and Faith looked at him. Then Faith remembered what it meant.  
" Perhaps we should not say things like that. We made it but so many of the basement animatronics didn't. They are really sad right now", whispered Faith.

Eclipse nodded to her.  
He saw that there were some basement animatronics nearby. They looked sad and their ears were droopy.  
He felt bad for them.  
Faith calmed down a bit. She was walking beside Eclipse.  
" What did I miss?", Eclipse asked her.  
Faith smiled.  
" I made the monsters run. Mangle finished the job for you. She attached the flamethrower and it worked flawlessly", Faith was proud of herself and Mangle.  
" Good to hear. You no longer have to be afraid of those creatures", nodded Eclipse.  
Faith grinned nervously.  
" I am still afraid of them. They make my spine itch. They are so cold and creepy", Faith told him.  
" Well, everyone has something they are afraid of. Even dragon-kitsunes", shrugged Eclipse.

They went to their friends.  
" Eclipse! Good to see you're fine. You got us worried there", Bonnie smiled at him.  
" It was close but I managed to save him from death. Hopefully, your case is not as tense, Chica", Mike glanced at Chica.  
" I hope so too. I am like an alcoholic right now", Chica held her head and shook it.  
She seemed to be rather fine otherwise. Chica had a smile across her face and her eyes were not looking different directions.  
" You poor chicken. You have had a rough day. Let's go fix you up. Storm Jr. has to wait. That will be her punishment for causing trouble", Mike told them.  
" I can wait if you want to. Like said, it wasn't your fault", Chica glanced at Storm Jr.  
" Go ahead, Chica. I'm not in great pain anymore. Go get yourself fixed up", replied Storm Jr.  
" Okay. But you don't have to wait just because you made a mistake", Chica told her.  
That reminded Marionette of the visions.  
" By the way, guys!", said Marionette.  
Mike and Eclipse looked at him.  
" You didn't happen to experience anything weird during the fight, did you? Like ghosts of your enemies or your loved ones", Marionette asked like it wasn't important.  
Eclipse looked at him weirdly.  
" How do you know that? You weren't in the room with us. How can you know?", asked Eclipse.  
" Excuse me", Marionette frowned.  
Eclipse came closer to him. Eclipse seemed to be shocked by Marionette's words.  
Everybody realized that Eclipse had seen something.  
" My mom. You are referring to her, aren't you? How do you know I saw my mom?", Eclipse asked him with widened eyes.  
Marionette sighed a little before speaking up.  
" Storm Jr. was not seeing things, not disguised enemies anyway. She saw something else.  
Chica saw Betsy and Bonnie saw the nightguards, she killed", explained Marionette.  
" They saw things too?", pondered Eclipse.  
" Three is a possible coincidence, four is too much", Mike guessed Marionette's train of thought.  
" Eclipse proves it! Something is going on with ghosts in here", nodded Marionette.

" It could be memories instead of ghosts, you know. Apocalypse is the era of mysteries.  
Mind world is breaking down and could cause us to see memories", suggested Mike.  
Marionette pondered that idea for a while.  
" Memories do not speak to you, Mike! Those nightguards saved my life. I would be dead without them", said Bonnie.  
" That's true, Bonnie. I bet those nightguards didn't say things like what you described when you killed them", Marionette told her.  
" They just screamed and tried to break free of my grasp. Their last moments were painful so they didn't say a word, just looked at me with their..", started Bonnie.  
Mike felt uncomfortable.  
" Okay, Bonnie. That is enough for now", he said, chuckling stressfully.  
Bonnie went quiet. That could have been Mike's future if he hadn't been smarter than the rest. No wonder Mike didn't want to talk about it.  
" Sorry", apologized Bonnie.  
" We should dig into this, guys. Ghosts, memories, whatever could help us defeat the beast witches", continued Marionette.  
" Let's do that after I have fixed Chica and Storm Jr. They are still very broken", Mike pointed out.  
" Yea. Do that. We'll meet you in the basement. That room, Leslie was in", suggested Marionette.  
Everybody agreed with him.

( Basement. An hour later)

Marionette glanced at the others as they came in. He was sitting on the table, waiting.  
" Are you fixed now?", he asked Chica and Storm Jr.  
" I'm like a new animatronic. These new plates feel good", smiled Chica.  
" Same here", giggled Storm Jr.  
She was happy to feel the new plates on her.  
Mike had done good job with everybody.  
Bonnie was fine too.  
" So what do we do now?", she asked Marionette.  
Bonnie was full of energy, kinda like Toy bonnie. Marionette got off the table and looked at his friends.  
" I've been thinking a lot about this. I am the only one who can go far enough to find the origin of the ghosts.  
I need to go inside someone's head first though", explained Marionette.  
" You want to explore the ghosts' origin using your telepathy. You could get lost when you go that far, Marionette. Who knows what is in there", said Mike.  
" Maybe but that's the risk I have to take. It's scary but necessary", he replied to Mike.  
" If we lose you, we have no leadership", Mike pointed out.  
" You and Goldie can manage. Freddy too. You don't need me", Marionette assured him.  
" So! Who wants to be my subject?", asked Marionette, looking at the others.  
" I can be your subject", answered Bonnie instantly.  
She stepped forward, towards him.  
" Thank you, Bonnie", thanked Marionette.

Bonnie lay down on the table and the others came to her.  
Marionette warmed up and got his mind ready.  
" This can't hurt me, can it?", asked Bonnie, grinning.  
" In the worst case scenario, you could go insane and get lost in the mind world with me", said Marionette.  
" Nice. That sounds lovely", Bonnie grinned in dread.  
Marionette walked to that end where Bonnie's head was.  
" Bonnie. I need you to work with me. If you are not willing to take the risk, say now. For this to work, I need your mind to work with mine", Marionette told her.  
" I can do this. I'll be with you to the end", grinned Bonnie.

Marionette went into trance and closed his eyes.  
" Try to relax, Bonnie. It is easier that way", Mike informed her.  
Bonnie closed her eyes too and Marionette's hands grasped the sides of her head. Bonnie was not going to resist.  
Marionette's energy got into her mind.  
She let it flow through her thoughts and memories. Marionette's hands began to glow and Bonnie took a deep breath.  
" Are they okay?", asked Chica.  
" It went fine. Bonnie didn't resist", answered Mike.  
Everybody was staring at Marionette and Bonnie. Both looked peaceful and relaxed.  
Marionette's mind fused with Bonnie's.  
" Come with me, Bonnie. Let's see what we can find. Can you guide me to the nightguards?", Marionette grabbed her hand in the mind world.  
" Sure. They came before I began to fight alongside Goldie. You'll see them", Bonnie took him with her.  
They went along the line of Bonnie's memories. They went past Bonnie's repairing process.  
Marionette saw Mike, looking at him.  
" There you go, bun bun. Those nasty holes won't bother you anymore", Mike had told Bonnie.  
" Just follow me, Marionette. I can assure you I'm right about them being real", she claimed.  
" If they were something else, we'll just let it be", nodded Marionette.  
" They were really the nightguards. They have forgiven me. They said it themselves", Bonnie sounded distant.

It seemed like she was talking to herself more or less.  
" You are worried, Bonnie. You are wondering if they were real. You want to believe it but you can't be sure", Marionette read her thoughts.  
Bonnie sighed.  
" I don't want it to be just my imagination. Those nightguards have been in my mind since we became friends with Mike.  
They are a haunting shadow from my past.  
The thought of them forgiving me is beyond relieving", explained Bonnie.  
" I understand how you feel. I've been there too. Jenner had a reason to make your nightmares about them.  
I know that guilt is one of the worst feelings on earth", Marionette patted her on the back.  
" If it makes you feel better, everyone has done something wrong", he added.  
" But it's all over now, right? They were real, they couldn't have been anything else than real", claimed Bonnie.

She was trying to assure herself that she was right. Once Bonnie had tasted the nectar of forgiveness, she didn't want to lose it.  
That was the reason Bonnie volunteered as a subject in the first place.  
" I bet they were real, Bonnie. We just have to track them down and see where they came from", Marionette supported her.  
Bonnie nodded to him.  
" Think about it, Marionette! All these years I've been thinking about them and now I got the answer. They forgave me my mistake.  
They have not been planning revenge like I thought. They have been watching me with smiles on their faces", Bonnie was delighted.  
" Only a fool would think you meant what you did. Everyone should know you were innocent", Marionette told her.  
" I was not innocent. That's why I respect their forgiveness so much", corrected Bonnie.

She took Marionette past her and Golden freddy's fight.  
" Get ready", said Bonnie.  
She saw the roof and the monsters. The man appeared in front of her and Marionette.  
" There he is", said Bonnie.  
" A real ghost", Marionette's eyes widened.  
" They were real like I said. I was right", Bonnie was happy.  
Marionette examined the memory. He had to dive.  
" Hold on tightly. This will be a roller coaster", warned Marionette.  
" What?", asked Bonnie.  
Marionette took off with Bonnie. They dashed through the mind world. Marionette went inside the ghost and traced its origin.  
They went past flashing lights and screams of pain.  
They were not memories.  
" Where are we going?", asked the scared bunny.  
" I don't know", answered Marionette.

Bonnie was not a fan of that place. There were black figures, screaming everywhere. They were surrounded by memories of their loved ones.  
" These are the black-eyed monsters! They are corrupted souls! The beast witches force them to work for the Apocalypse witch", noticed Bonnie.  
" Help us!", one figure tried to grab Bonnie's arm.  
" The ghosts! The afterlife has been opened", said Marionette.

He was scared but also..interested.  
" Take me back. I don't want to be here anymore", begged Bonnie.  
Marionette was going deeper into the blackness. There were two eyes in the dark and Marionette's gaze was fixed on them.  
" Marionette! Turn back! It's going to eat us!", begged Bonnie in fear.  
Marionette was not listening anymore. He was in stasis.  
The black figures grabbed Bonnie's arms.  
" Stop!", she shouted at them.  
They ripped her off Marionette. He left her behind.  
Bonnie's mind was not strong enough to break free from the figures' grasp. In there, corruption was king.  
Bonnie was trapped.  
" Bonnie! You two shouldn't have come here! Now your souls will be eaten", said one figure.  
It was the nightguard which Bonnie had seen.  
" I want out of here! Help! Someone help!", screamed Bonnie.  
Her voice was drowning in the screams of everything around her.

" Wait. What is Bonnie saying?", Eclipse noticed something.  
" Help me. I want out", whispered Bonnie.  
" She wants out", Storm Jr. heard her.  
" Something's wrong. Look at Marionette's face", said Mike.  
Marionette looked shocked and he had opened his widened eyes.  
" Him. He is here", whispered Marionette.  
He was lost in the screams, inside the eyes. The eyes were sucking him in. He didn't want to leave.  
That place was nice. The eyes were calling to him.  
There were thousands of souls trapped inside them.  
" Wake them up, Mike", exclaimed Chica.  
" I'll try", promised Mike.

He went next to Marionette who was locked in place.  
" If I disconnect them, it could kill them both", he said.  
" Go there then! I'll come with you. Let's rescue our friends", Eclipse grabbed his arm.  
Mike and Eclipse went in and followed Bonnie's screams.  
" Let me go", Bonnie told the nightguard's figure.  
" I'm so hungry. They'll take me, I have to eat you now", it answered her.  
" The beast witches?", asked Bonnie.  
" Their red eyes are so welcoming. You have to obey or suffer", answered the figure.  
" Marionette!", Bonnie reached out for him.  
Marionette was descending to the abyss of nothingness.  
" We'll lose this", cried Bonnie.  
She was giving up.  
" Hang on!", she heard Eclipse's voice.  
" Watch out, Eclipse!", shouted Bonnie.  
Eclipse had to stop the figures from grabbing him. Eclipse fought the figures and won.  
He came to her and freed Bonnie.  
" Let's go get Marionette", Mike told them, flying past them.  
All three went deeper and tried to get Marionette.  
Eclipse fought the figures and Mike grabbed Marionette.  
" Let's get out!", he shouted and turned back.  
They fled from the realm of screams and returned to their bodies.  
All four seemed to be okay when they woke up.  
" Bonnie!", Chica came to her and hugged her.  
" I thought we would lose you", sighed Chica.  
" You almost did. Thanks, Mike and Eclipse. You are the best", thanked Bonnie.

Marionette shook his head to clear it.  
" What happened in there?", Mike asked him.  
" They bested me. I was not able to handle it. The eyes subdued me", explained Marionette.  
" The figures almost tore me to bits", said Bonnie.

" I'm sorry. We found the ghosts and the corrupted thoughts but maybe we shouldn't have. That place was messed up", Marionette shook his head.  
He tried to get over the shock.  
" What was that place? Everyone was suffering in there", Bonnie was shocked too.  
" Sounds cruel and horrible. Who could make such a place?", asked Storm Jr.  
Mike sighed.

" Storm Jr. I think these guys just found the source of all this. The Apocalypse, I mean. We were in the Apocalypse witch's lair", he looked at Storm Jr. in terror.

Farewell: A lair? That's a good place to leave it. Now everybody's getting some light shone on things.  
Hopefully you liked this, I loved making it like always. See you!  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	28. Basics of survival

Greeting: Last time, Bonnie and Marionette almost ended up being trapped forever.  
Hopefully, none of that was in vain. At least they found out something.  
Enjoy the chapter, guys and gals!

( The room in the basement. Marionette and the rest)

Bonnie had to sit down and take a deep breath. The amounts of suffering, she had seen, had surpassed everything else.  
Nothing else had ever hurt her as much. Neither the massacre in the city nor the massacre at the Grayson hill had been worse or anywhere near.  
Bonnie wondered why she hadn't gone blind in that tormenting place.  
The Apocalypse witch's lair had been just flashing lights and screaming, louder than a million birds.  
Based on all of that, Bonnie and Marionette should have been both blind and deaf.  
There was no way all the lights and the screaming hadn't destroyed their senses.  
That place had been somewhere between the mind and the soul worlds.  
Of course, it made sense that it hadn't affected their senses in any way. Bonnie couldn't help wondering.  
She wouldn't have been surprised if it had made them blind and deaf. Those sounds had sunk into her soul and tortured her from the inside.

Bonnie was still hearing every single one of them. They were stuck in her head and refused to leave.  
Bonnie covered her ears to make the screams go away.  
She looked like a lunatic, hearing voices in her head. Bonnie had to close her eyes as well.  
" Maybe this will make them calm down. Let's hope so", thought Bonnie.  
She wasn't able to make herself not feel anything though. A hand was placed on her back, she hadn't prepared for that.  
Bonnie hit the hand to make it leave. It was like one of the hands that had grasped her. Bonnie retracted her legs and covered her head with her hands.  
Maybe the hand wouldn't be able to touch her again.

Bonnie had been overreacting a bit too much in that situation.  
" Bonnie. It's just me. Don't get scared", Chica told her.  
Bonnie opened her eyes and glanced at Chica. She was smiling at Bonnie and looked friendly, not angry.  
Bonnie calmed down and came out of the protection of her arms. She felt embarassed and looked away from her.

Chica sat down next to her. Bonnie acted like she didn't notice it. Chica's eyes were fixed on her.  
She placed her hand on Bonnie's thigh.  
" Bonnie. Look at me please. You don't have to be afraid. I just want to talk", said Chica.  
She pulled the thigh towards herself to make Bonnie turn around. Slowly but surely, Bonnie looked at Chica who was smiling a little.  
" Are you okay, Bonnie? You got out of there, you are safe. I don't know what you saw but I see it upset you", said Chica.  
" It did. There were just so many screaming figures in there. I don't know if the Holy bible is right about there being a place called Hell.  
I just know that the place, I went in, was really close to it. That place was a construction, made of agony and pain", Bonnie said to Chica.

" You don't have to go there again. It was a mistake to go there in the first place", Chica patted her back.  
" I'm worried about the people in there. Marionette said the gates of the afterlife had been opened or something along those lines.  
The nightguards were there as well as the other dead", Bonnie looked terrified.  
" Well. I don't think we can help them now. If we stop this somehow, we'll free them as well, I guess", shrugged Chica.  
There was not much she could say to make Bonnie feel better.  
" Do you understand, Chica? If we die now, there will be no afterlife for us to go to. Our deaths won't be nice ones. It won't be peace and calmness anymore.  
Those who die will be suffering for the rest of eternity. That includes us!", Bonnie explained to Chica.  
Chica's eyes widened when she realized that. Death would not be peace anymore.  
Death wouldn't be the end either. Death would be a curse and no peace would be found after it.

Chica was scared too.  
" This is a dangerous game, we are playing. What if there is no way to win? The beast witches are not in a hurry to kill us.  
They might have a point. By not hurrying, they are just making our death more painful and agonizing", asked Bonnie.  
" There's always a way. Where there is a will, there is a way. Never forget that.  
Freddy has said it many times too", answered Chica.  
Bonnie glanced forward.  
" What kind of way? Without Leslie, what do we have? How could we go against Black the cat and Elleroth?  
Both of them are almost omnipotent and invincible", snorted Bonnie.  
" The answer may reveal itself in time. I don't think they will attack us, not at least right away.  
The Grayson hill showed that those two will rather let their pawns do the work", Chica was right.  
" They'll come. Sooner or later, they'll come", Bonnie shook her head.  
" We'll worry about that when the time comes. Before that however, we'll fight back. Let's not go down easily", Chica tried to wake up Bonnie's warrior spirit.

" How do we do that?", asked Bonnie.  
" Let's go save people, we have Faith. We'll be our own flying rescue team. There are lots of people trapped in various places.  
We'll find them and bring here. We can ruin the beasts' plans. If some other opportunities occur, we'll use them.  
We'll do everything we can to make the invasion as hard as possible", Chica suggested in a determined tone.  
Bonnie got a weird feeling. When she thought about rescuing people, she felt as if she had forgotten something.  
She shrugged it off.  
" There should be some other pizzerias around. Are you thinking about them?", asked Bonnie.  
" Those and other places as well. Milla and Fritz are out there too. We should rescue them", shrugged Chica.  
Bonnie chuckled a bit.  
" We don't even know where they live nowdays", she said to Chica.  
" Not that they would need a rescue team anyway. They are probably having the time of their lives right now", Chica thought about it further.  
" It could end up going the other way around. Milla and Fritz would have to rescue us", Bonnie was smiling.  
" We don't need to be rescued, the pizzeria is a safe place. What do you say?  
Shall we fight back without thinking death or should we live by the terms of monsters?", asked Chica.

Bonnie looked determined, her warrior self had awoken again.  
" Never, Chica. We should never give in", she answered Chica.  
She patted Bonnie in the back.  
" That's the Bonnie I know. The bunny who's a fighter", Chica smiled at her.  
Bonnie let out a loud giggle.  
" I'm not a fighter for real. Storm and Fang are fighters, I'm just a bunny. Just because I have psychic powers, doesn't mean I'm a real fighter", said Bonnie.  
" You are! Trust me", said Chica and stood up.

Marionette, Mike and Storm Jr. had been talking to each other for a while.  
Eclipse was listening to them but not taking part in the conversation. Chica and Bonnie joined them now that Bonnie had gotten over the shock of the suffering.  
" You don't want to go back there? Maybe we could rescue them if we tried", suggested Storm Jr.  
Marionette shook his head to that.  
" Absolutely no! That place is way too dangerous to travel to. We could lose our souls", Marionette told her.  
" I agree with him, Storm Jr. You did not see it. Please, girl. Take our word for it. There is nothing for us there except death", Mike looked pleading.  
" Hey! I did not suggest it in the first place. Now that we have found it, we might as well use it", exclaimed Storm Jr.  
" I just checked it out, nothing more. I wanted to find out the origin of the ghosts and I did. It's too dangerous, now we can forget it", Marionette replied to her.

" Forget it? No! It could be useful. We just have to explore it more", Storm Jr. could not think about leaving it be.  
Storm Jr. saw that Marionette was not going to give in. She was just a youngster and Marionette was a grown up.  
She had not been in the lair and Marionette had.  
Storm Jr. had to make him see how useful that place could be.  
" Bonnie. What do you think? You were there too. It could be useful, right? We could find something useful in there", Storm Jr. glanced at Bonnie.  
" Yea, Bonnie. Let's hear your opinion", Marionette let her speak up.  
" Please, Bonnie. Put an end to Storm Jr.'s crazy suggestion. It's insane and you know it", pleaded Mike.  
Bonnie glanced at them both.  
" I'm afraid I have to agree with Marionette and Mike. The risks are not worth taking. Going back would be a suicide mission", she looked at Storm Jr.  
" But I know it will be useful", insisted Storm Jr.  
She was looking into Bonnie's eyes with a begging look.  
" I doubt we are hearing the clever Storm Jr. who wants to protect us. I think the talker is the Storm Jr. who just wants Leslie back.  
She is in control right now", Bonnie shook her head.  
Storm Jr. snorted.  
" Or are you really the rational Storm Jr.? Are you saying that because you really think that way?", asked Bonnie.  
Storm Jr. and Bonnie looked into each other's eyes.  
Storm Jr. would have wanted to say yes.  
Her core sped up, she could not say it.  
Storm Jr. let out a sigh and looked down.  
" I thought so", said Bonnie, seeing that she was right.  
" You could save your loved ones too. We could save the nightguards and bring them back. Chica! We could resurrect Betsy. And Nina as well!  
Imagine how happy Springtrap would be! We could rescue Eclipse's parents as well. They must all be there", Storm Jr. looked really sad.  
Marionette nodded to her.  
" I know but we can't. It's dangerous and hard to get anyone from there. It might even be impossible", Marionette wished Storm Jr. would understand.  
" Stupid. So we got nothing then. I was so sure this would be our way to defeat Black and the beast witch army", Storm Jr. was disappointed.  
" It's actually an army of the dead", corrected Bonnie.  
" What?", asked Storm Jr.  
" We found that out. The monsters are people who have been possessed by the dead", explained Bonnie.  
" That's how there can be so many of them. The whole planet has been taken over by them.  
It seemed weird since there hadn't been a lot of beast witches in the Middle Ages. So they are all just normal dead people", it made sense to Mike.

Bonnie recalled something.  
" One of the figures described to me that beast witches had red eyes", said Bonnie.  
" Electra had red eyes. That evening at the Grayson hill when she became really powerful and electrocuted me", recalled Eclipse.  
" Elleroth has red eyes as well. Like those elite monsters we have been seeing around", nodded Marionette.  
" So the red-eyed monsters are proper beast witches then. Explains why they are so much more powerful than the rest", said Bonnie.  
" Wait a minute! Only the red-eyed ones seem to be able to hide their true nature. You know, when they look like normal humans", shouted Storm Jr.  
" That's actually a useful piece of information. We can expect mind games from the red-eyed monsters but not from the black-eyed ones", said Bonnie.

" Storm Jr. was wrong. We did get some information", she added.  
" Okay! I admit I was wrong about that. It still doesn't help us stop the Apocalypse", admitted Storm Jr.  
" Cheer up, Storm Jr. Like Chica told me: Don't worry about it. The solution will show itself in time.  
We just have to fight back and go rescue people", Bonnie looked cheerful.  
" Wait! I thought you were on our side. You didn't want to go back into that place, did you?", asked Mike.  
Bonnie chuckled and shook her head.  
" No, Mike. I mean the outside world. There must be lots of people out there, scared and sad.  
We should go find them and bring them here. We have Faith and there's still lots of room in here", Bonnie told them.  
" We don't have enough mattresses for everyone. Even now, some will have to sleep on the floor", Mike pointed out.  
" Not to even mention that our food sources are not infinite", added Eclipse.  
" We can solve the mattress problem easily. And let's not worry about food.  
Maybe we can stop by the shopping center to get some food", Bonnie was everything but worried.  
" You make it sound so easy. It's a piece of cake! Except that there will be monsters roaming out there, in case you don't remember", Eclipse told her.  
" We can fight like always or hide if we need to. But we need to help those people out there.  
We can't protect everybody but we can save as many as we can. Maybe they can help us survive as well! You never know", Bonnie had lots of ideas.

Suddenly, her idea did not seem so crazy anymore. They could do it. Plus, what else could they do.  
Bonnie's idea was smart and useful unlike Storm Jr.'s crazy plan.  
" You never know, that's right. It is possible that someone might know something useful", Mike had no problem with it anymore.  
Eclipse and Marionette looked at Bonnie and seemed to accept her suggestion.  
" Now that I think about it, that can turn out to be one of our best decisions ever. In An end of the world -situation, having more allies is crucial.  
These basement animatronics are useful but they don't seem to fight with everything they've got.  
Their past as slaves has taught them to think little of themselves", Marionette nodded towards Mike.

Storm Jr. had an opinion too.  
" I think, when it comes to animatronics, we are the only ones with real fighting experience.  
The others have just been in their pizzerias, singing and playing.  
Tickle attacks are nothing compared to a monster, jumping at your face and eating it", she pointed out.  
" Of course. I didn't think they would be fighters but they are as motivated to fight as we are. We all want to protect our kids with our lives.  
Love is needed in this fight", Marionette told Storm Jr.  
" All of you have heard of what Springtrap did, haven't you?", he added.  
" Yea. Everyone is talking about it. I thought he fought someone for real and not by using magical power", Storm Jr. answered him.  
" Well, he did. It is still unclear why he was able to do it. I'm sure it had something to do with his love for children.  
Beast witches are children of sin and love is sin's worst enemy. I'm sure I'm on the right track", explained Marionette.  
" That would be useful if we could just tap the monsters and they'd vanish", said Eclipse.  
" With enough love, we might end up doing just that", Mike glanced at him.  
" But we need more animatronics. The only way is to go exploring", Bonnie smiled at Mike.  
" Yep. I think that might be the only way", he nodded to her.  
" You are a genious, Bonnie", Marionette smiled at her.

Bonnie felt good. Then a small cough got her attention.  
It's source was the chicken, behind her.  
" Well. It wasn't my idea. It was Chica's. It would be wrong to take the credit for this idea", Bonnie turned around to look at Chica.  
" Well, in that case. You are a genious, Chica. Thank you", Marionette said to her.

Chica blushed a bit.  
" You're welcome. It was an idea which made sense. It just came into my mind, nothing more", Chica tried to hide her blushing cheeks.  
They left the room and went back upstairs. Some animatronics came to find out what they had discovered.  
Marionette told them everything.  
" I will not join those expeditions, thank you. I can't see out there", was Nadia's first sentence.  
Many others were ready to come out sometime. They could see how smart Chica's idea was.  
Minutes later, Bonnie left the main hall and walked into Mr. Fazbear's office.  
Scarlett was there with Balloon boy.

They had heard of the bed problem and tried to solve it.  
" Are there any mattresses in there?", Scarlett asked BB who was in the second room.  
BB came out.  
" Only that one bed. Nothing else", answered BB.  
The one that Jenny had slept in was dirty and not good for a child. Some adult was going to have to sleep on that.  
" Hi, Bonnie. How many mattresses have you other guys found?", Scarlett asked her.  
" Not even close to enough. We are in trouble. Perhaps I should have worried about this. It is true that there are no mattresses in the pizzeria", answered Bonnie.  
" Too bad, Freddy's wasn't meant to be slept in. We did not prepare for this. If only we had", said BB and crossed his arms.  
" I wonder how someone could have prepared for this. This came out of nowhere which was the worst part", Scarlett replied to him.  
" I think we need someone with knowledge of the pizzeria. I can think of two who would know this place like the back of their hand.  
Fred was torn apart by Goldie and William has been dead for decades now", sighed Bonnie.  
" Delilah would know this place too. She knew this place well, believe me", added Balloon boy.  
" She was a seer. Surely, she had to see this coming. Why couldn't have she like..hidden a ton of mattresses somewhere here?", asked Bonnie.  
" Don't be like that. We can make it. It's not crucial to our survival to have beds. A kid can sleep on the same mattress as their parents.  
It's not the end of the world", answered BB.  
" If kids can't sleep, they will be angry and wild. It's going to be problematic", replied Scarlett.  
" Well, in that case..Yes! This place will become a madhouse", said BB.  
" Maybe the monsters will not kill us. We will kill ourselves before that", Scarlett thought out loud.

" I don't want to think about that. That just makes me want to find those damn mattresses no matter what it takes", Bonnie told them.  
" Even if we can't find more, it's fine. There's no need to cry for it.  
If there isn't anymore mattresses, then there isn't. We just have to live with that", shrugged Scarlett.  
" It's gonna suck if there is a ton of them somewhere but we can't find it since we don't know the place.  
We gotta have someone who knows this place well", Balloon boy was thinking hard.  
Bonnie thought about it for a second.

" Mr. Fazbear has to know. He owns this place. He can tell us if there are any rooms for storing mattresses", exclaimed Bonnie.  
" He isn't here", BB rolled his eyes.  
Bonnie remembered it then.  
" Oh yea! He left in the morning and went to the...", Bonnie started.  
She went silent.  
The bad feeling she had had in the basement earlier! It blew up inside her.

BB and Scarlett looked at her.  
Suddenly, their eyes widened in fear.  
" He went to the school. He never came back so he is still in there", Bonnie told them with scared eyes.  
They had forgotten him!

Due to the shock and the sudden attacks, Mr. Fazbear had not been in their minds. The other animatronics heard Bonnie and Scarlett scream in shock.  
They came to the office and drew their swords.  
" What? Have they attacked again?", asked Freddy as he launched in.  
" Bonnie!", he saw her on the floor.  
Freddy came to her and raised her head.  
" Bonnie. Answer me, darling", Freddy was scared.  
Bonnie opened her eyes.  
" Mr. Fazbear! He's still at the school. We forgot our boss", said Bonnie in shock.

The animatronics looked at her in fear. They had forgotten him completely.  
Mr. Fazbear would not be happy when they'd finally find him. That was if Mr. Fazbear was going to be still alive.  
They had to go rescue him but was it already too late to save him?

Farewell: No! I did not forget Mr. Fazbear. I did not realize a minute ago that he is still at the school!  
I had it all planned out.  
Really. Actually, the first battle was suppose to take place after the rescue of Mr. Fazbear but I changed it. This should get scary.  
See you guys later and remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE!


	29. Up, up and away

Greeting: Hello, all you pretty girls and handsome guys. It's me!  
Another day, another chapter. The Apocalypse continues as our friends are going to rescue their boss.  
Enjoy!

( Springtrap and Catty. Playing with kids in the main hall)

There was a bunny and a cat, both adorable and playful. They tried to make the children forget what they had seen.  
The kids weren't as eager to play as before.  
It made Springtrap sad since he wanted the kids to be joyful and happy. They shouldn't have seen all that violence, especially so close up.  
Some kids had blood on their shirts or pants, which made them look scary to some others.  
Catty had done everything she could to clean the blood but it had been impossible.  
Splatters had faded a tiny bit but were still visible enough to be scary.

Julisa was trying to get the blood off her, her shirt looked nasty.  
" It's no use, Julisa. It is stuck on your shirt for now", Springtrap told her.  
" But I want it off. I don't like blood. I want it off", insisted Julisa.  
Springtrap picked her up and sat down with her on his lap.  
" We can change your shirt later. Right now, I would like you to bite the bullet and let it be", pleaded Springtrap.

They didn't have an infinite amount of clothes in the pizzeria and there was no washing powder either.  
Springtrap and Catty knew blood was not something kids were suppose to see tons of. They had to bite the bullet too.  
Even Julisa was afraid of the blood.  
It reminded her and the others of Springtrap and the exploding hand. He knew it.  
The children didn't want to sit on his lap nor hug him as much as before.  
Right then, Springtrap prayed the stars to bless the kids with their light. The children were starting to get dark.  
No one should be afraid of Springtrap. He wanted to be loved and love them back.  
Seeing the children, all afraid, was an unfamiliar sight to him.  
Catty didn't seem to mind but she wasn't as devoted to children as Springtrap.

Catty and some kids were playing with a toy car. Springtrap kept on playing without any toys.  
" Do what Goldie said. Kids may be afraid now but that's normal. They just saw their friends kill people. They will get over it soon.  
Don't worry, Springtrap. They are fine", Springtrap assured himself.

He wrapped his arms around Julisa and patted her back gently.  
He wanted to show the other children that nothing had changed. He may have done something mysterious and gory but it hadn't changed him.  
Springtrap was still his old self. The kids had nothing to be afraid of.  
The animatronics were going nowhere. They were all there to protect the kids and ensure their safety.  
Right then, fate showed that Springtrap was wrong about that.  
Golden freddy walked by Springtrap and he had a sword in his hand.  
" Goldie? Where are you going?", asked Springtrap.  
He knew that Golden freddy was leaving the pizzeria.  
The yellow bear was armed, which meant he was going outside.  
Golden freddy stopped to glance at him. He had a calming expression on his face.  
" You don't need to worry about this, spring buddy. I, on the other hand, have a job to do.  
We got a tiny task which we need to accomplish as soon as possible", answered Golden freddy.

Springtrap glanced at Bonnie who came to Golden freddy. She was armed as well.  
" Are you sure you won't be needing a sharper sword? That one looks like it's gonna break", Bonnie told Goldie.  
" Nope. This is just fine for me", Golden freddy patted his own hip where the sword was.  
" Are you going to a fight again? Come on, guys!", Catty noticed them.  
She was worried about the kids who seemed to be afraid of those two.  
It was quite a sight, the frightened kids staring at Bonnie.  
" We have to do this. Mr. Fazbear is out there and we need to rescue him", Bonnie explained to Catty.  
" Mr. Fazbear? He is still at the elementary school? Oh, wait! He never came back", Catty realized it.  
" We forgot him. After this, we owe him one big apology", grinned Bonnie.  
" He won't remember a thing. He will be so happy to get back here", Golden freddy said to her.  
" What about the kids there? Are you going to..kill them?", some boy asked them.  
Bonnie bent forward.  
" If there are monsters in there, we have to protect ourselves. But I bet there are some normal kids in there as well. If we see them, we will recue them too.  
Don't worry about it. We'll get them to safety. Do not worry one little bit", Bonnie assured him.  
The boy had doubts but he nodded anyway.  
Bonnie extended her arm forward to pet the boy's head. He crawled backwards in fear and Bonnie's arm stopped.  
Catty wrapped her arms around that boy.  
" Catty. I won't hurt him. You know me. I just wanted to comfort him", said Bonnie.  
" They are afraid of you. Please, stay away, Bonnie", Catty told her.  
Bonnie pulled her hand back reluctantly.  
" Okay. I understand. I won't pet nor hug you if you don't want to. I won't force anyone to touch me if they are scared.  
I just thought it might help", Bonnie remained calm.

The boy came out of Catty's protective embrace.  
Bonnie felt some pain in her heart to see the kid, afraid of her. It was nothing serious though.  
" How many will come with you to rescue him?", asked Springtrap.  
" Me and Golden freddy. Freddy, Crystal and Shadow. We'll take Faith and Eclipse will be her rider", listed Bonnie.  
Six was a pretty good amount of fighters. That was if Faith counted as one.  
Crystal and Shadow came to them and were armed.  
Shadow's katanas were shiny and in a good condition. Crystal had a rather good sword as well.  
" I think we won't be there for long. We'll go in and come out with our boss and children. It will be a quick entry and a quick exit", Golden freddy told Springtrap.  
" Be careful out there nevertheless. You never know what might be out there in the dangerous world", Springtrap told him.  
" We will. We won't take any more risks than is needed", assured Golden freddy.  
" I hope you won't. I don't want to lose you", Springtrap was worried.  
" No one does, Springtrap. No one does", sighed Bonnie.  
Golden freddy, Bonnie, Crystal and Shadow were ready and waiting for Freddy.  
Julisa got off Springtrap and went to Bonnie.  
" Bonnie", she got the bunny's attention.  
" What, Julisa?", she asked the girl.  
" Take my blessing with you. Maybe it will keep the dark forces out or something. At least, granny said it will help when surrounded by evil", Julisa extended her arm.

A tiny light appeared on her palm. Bonnie touched the mysterious orb and it was sucked into her hand.  
" Thank you, Julisa. It's good you try to help", smiled Bonnie.  
" Too bad I can't make the monsters go away", Julisa seemed sad.  
" It's okay. This helps enough", said Bonnie.  
She had no idea of what the light was going to do but she would find out soon.  
Bonnie smiled at Julisa and hoped to get the same kind of response. She hoped to see Julisa smile back at her.  
Julisa wouldn't be afraid of her or stay sad if Bonnie smiled at her. Bonnie was waiting for it but Julisa didn't smile.  
She seemed to try but it was a frail smile.  
" Cheer up, sweetie. We'll get through this together", Bonnie assured her.  
" I'm thinking about granny. She isn't here and she hasn't called me. She might be dead", Julisa said worriedly.

Bonnie nodded to her. Granny was the closest thing Julisa had to a mother. Of course Julisa was sad.  
" Let's have hope. No signal seems to be able to move around here. It might be just because of that", Bonnie told her.  
Julisa shrugged joylessly.  
" Illuminate this place with your inner light, Julisa. Be the happy girl that I know you are", pleaded Bonnie.  
" It's too dark. My light is frail and weak. I'm a child and can't do as much as my granny. I want to cheer people up but it's impossible in here", Julisa looked around.  
Bonnie saw what she meant.  
The children were playing quite joylessly and it affected Springtrap and Catty as well.  
" I didn't mean your powers, Julisa. Brighten up everybody's day. You can do it by just being nice", Bonnie explained to her.  
Julisa was unsure.  
She glanced at the other kids and sighed a tiny bit.  
" I'll try, Bonnie", she promised the bunny.  
" Nice. Take good care of them", Bonnie kissed Julisa on the cheek.  
Julisa went back to Springtrap and her friends. Bonnie was left to look at her.  
Julisa was taking so much responsibility for a young girl.

Bonnie remembered the first time Julisa had walked through the main doors.  
As a baby, Julisa had only gone to Rachel and Doug's pizzeria which was next door, in another state though.  
At Freddy's, Julisa had been scared of Foxy at first but Marionette had become friends with her.  
With Marionette's help, Julisa had made new friends and hugged Foxy at the end of her visit.

Bonnie's thoughts came back to present day. Julisa had grown up since and she wasn't even close to what she had once been.  
That scared girl had become a responsible witch.  
" Only God knows what Julisa might become after a few years", thought Bonnie.  
Then she had to forget Julisa for a while.  
A big, brown bear came out of the backstage and walked to her. Freddy had his chest armor on and a sword on his waist.  
Freddy glanced at his golden buddy and seemed shocked.  
" Are you sure, Goldie, that this sword of yours is...?", started Freddy.  
" Sharp enough?", guessed Golden freddy.  
" It is. Trust me", he answered Freddy.  
" Okay", shrugged Freddy.

He walked to Bonnie and they kissed each other.  
" Are you ready to save our boss, honey? The world is cruel and needs heroes. That's us", asked Freddy.  
Bonnie giggled, Freddy made the situation seem like a hero movie.  
" I'm ready for anything. This was my plan, I can't complain", answered Bonnie.  
" That is kinda true. But I'm happy you came up with this. Mr. Fazbear needs to be saved.  
What kind of animatronics would we be if we didn't rescue our boss?", Freddy smiled at her.  
He was so brave in Bonnie's eyes. Freddy was really charming and handsome.  
Though, he was acting weird. Bonnie couldn't help but wonder why Freddy was so eager to leave.  
" Why do you seem like you want to leave? It's gonna be dangerous", Bonnie told him.  
" I can't breathe in here, Bon. I need to feel free again. The true darkness is the fact that I'm stuck in here. I need some fresh air", Freddy revealed the truth.  
" I understand. It is claustrophobic in here", nodded Bonnie.  
" It's due to the darkness, lovebirds. We are being crushed by the blackness", Golden freddy told them.

Bonnie presumed Goldie was right. The building seemed like it could get crushed anytime soon.  
Not for real but metaphorically speaking.  
Bonnie thought about the kids again. Maybe fresh air could ease their minds.  
The adults would never allow them to get on Faith nor go outside. Bonnie's thought was ridiculous but thinking hurt no one.  
Perhaps it might have worked. Bonnie could suggest it later.  
They had all the time in the world to discuss different ideas.  
" Everybody ready? Shadow? Crystal?", Freddy made sure they were ready.  
" As ready as the darkness outside", Shadow nodded to Freddy.  
" Let's save our owner. Everything will be so much easier when he's back", Crystal told Freddy.  
Bonnie and Golden freddy had been born ready.  
" Where's Faith and Eclipse? I'm not walking to the elementary school", asked Freddy, looking around for them.  
Bonnie had met Eclipse before coming to the main hall.  
" They might be on the roof. At least, Eclipse told me they would be there", Bonnie explained to the others.  
" The roof? Sounds rather dangerous", frowned Freddy.  
" Faith won't be as easy to notice if she's on the roof", Bonnie said what Eclipse had told her.  
" Okay. Let's go to the roof then", shrugged Freddy.  
" And hope the beast witches haven't eaten them both already", he added in his thoughts.  
" I certainly hope so. We would have to walk for days to get to Mr. Fazbear", he heard Bonnie in his mind.  
Freddy ignored that. He didn't want to think about Faith and Eclipse dying.  
They would get killed very fast if Faith or Eclipse were taken out.

Freddy and the others went to the security office and past the right door. There was a way out on the ceiling.  
It was a hard, steel trapdoor. It was a fast way of getting onto and out of the roof.  
Crystal was the first one to go. After going through the trapdoor, she sighed. Eclipse greeted her with a joyless voice.  
" Hi, Crystal. Are you guys ready now?", he asked her.  
" As ready as we can be. Physically at least", answered Crystal.  
She helped the others get to the roof. Freddy had some trouble with getting through since the hole was small.  
Bonnie had to teleport him up to the roof. Shadow had no trouble getting through, he was small like Crystal.  
When Freddy was on the roof, he glanced at the hole and then at Faith.  
She was in her dragon form already and she had extended her wings.

" Wait a minute? How on earth did Faith end up here? Even in her kitsune form, she is huge. You didn't teleport her up here, did you Eclipse?", asked Freddy.  
Eclipse would have wanted to pretend that he hadn't heard the question. Freddy was not going to like the answer.  
" We opened the front door and went outside. Faith changed and flew up here. It was dangerous but I didn't care", answered Eclipse.  
Freddy rubbed his own chin and frowned at Eclipse.  
" I'll take that as the truth. So we can be grateful for you not getting attacked. I bet any monster that might have been nearby, saw you two.  
It's like waving your hand at them.  
Hello! I'm Eclipse! Come eat us since we are all on our own", Freddy tried to mimic his voice.  
Eclipse looked at him. His tone changed, Eclipse seemed angry.  
" No one attacked us, right? We did no harm. So shut the hell up, Freddy. Nothing bad happened", said Eclipse.  
Everybody thought he sounded like a Legend.  
Eclipse had the same careless, arrogant tone as Legends or Elders.  
" Okay. No harm done. I got it", Freddy put his arms up.  
First, Marionette and Scarlett had been cranky and now Eclipse was too.  
Freddy decided to please Eclipse and shut up.  
He went to his girlfriend and whisperingly asked her if she was sure about coming.  
" I'm coming, Freddy. Mr. Fazbear is my boss too. I love him as much as you do.  
Plus, I can't stay here and think about all those scared kids in there", answered Bonnie.

She thought Freddy was overreacting. The gory battle had made him afraid as well.  
Freddy might have not noticed it himself but he was. Bonnie could feel it inside him.  
There was no guarantee of safety on that trip, everybody knew that.  
Anything could happen out there in the dark world.

The animatronics were getting mentally ready for going and doing final checks.  
Bonnie had already checked everything out so she had nothing to do. Bonnie sat down next to Faith's left front paw.  
She looked at the sky which hadn't cleared at all. The clouds were moving in the wind that wasn't stopping.  
The sky did not make them hopeful, it wasn't even close to clearing.  
The wind was cold and it brought weird scents from the city. Bonnie smelled blood and rotting things, possibly corpses.  
Bonnie's ears perked up as a tiny howl was brought to her by the wind.  
There was some animal out there, sensing the upcoming end of everything.  
A sudden burst of wind caught Faith by the wings and she almost took off on her own.  
Golden freddy, Freddy and Shadow helped her stay on the ground.  
" That was a close one", sighed Goldie.  
Bonnie agreed with him completely. The wind reminded her of the hurricane which was coming at them most likely.  
She didn't know when it would hit but they would have to get ready for that too. Bonnie hoped the hurricane would leave them be and change direction soon.  
There was no news to give them information about the hurricane's moves.  
It was worrying to know it might have been coming.  
On the other hand, there was a lot to worry in that world, they were in.  
There were small problems like not knowing when to put the children to sleep. It must have been night by then.  
The kids would be sleeping when they got back, Bonnie had seen many kids yawn a minute before.

That was the smallest of all problems. Then they had the big problems such as not knowing if the monsters would attack while they were gone.  
Bonnie imagined coming back and noticing the corpses of their dead friends.  
Crystal would be crying beside Foxy and Vixey's corpses. They would have to leave the pizzeria and go find another safe place.  
If only that had been the biggest problem. It was a medium sized problem.  
Even that problem made Bonnie shiver.

The bigger ones..., Bonnie didn't have the guts to think about them.

Bonnie was staring into the abyss of the horizon. She was able to see a few skyscrapers in there.  
There were no lights on any of those buildings. It was unlikely that there were any survivors left there.  
Bonnie glanced at the building, beneath her feet.  
Luckily, Freddy Fazbear's was still lit, the power had not been cut off yet.  
Even if that happened, they would be able to use candles and flashlights.  
Even though the power hadn't been cut off, they were saving some energy beforehand.  
Michelle and Mike had turned the outside lights off to make the place stand out less.  
Everyone should be fine even without Faith or the other five animatronics.  
Bonnie wasn't going to think about it further. She left it there, everybody would be fine.

She helped her friends to do some final checks and then everything was complete.  
Eclipse climbed to the rider seat and Shadow sat down next to him. The others went as close to the center of Faith's back as possible.  
The wind was not going to make the trip easier.  
" Are you sure we can fly in this wind?", Faith asked Eclipse.  
" I bet you can manage. Always fly a little bit to the left. That way we'll stay on course", answered Eclipse.  
" Okay. Hold on everybody! This could be a bumpy ride!", shouted Faith to the animatronics on her back.

The wind felt as if it might try to grab her by the wings again. The air was not their friend right then.  
Faith didn't trust herself with the flying.  
She had been fighting Oni ryu and flying in harsh places but the wind was unpredictable.  
It could throw itself at Faith or change direction within a second.  
" Luna. If you are out there, pray for me", thought Faith.  
She extended her wings and raised them up.  
The wind picked her up and started taking her towards Leslie's old house.

Faith resisted it and flapped her wings to get towards the city. It was going to be a long, exhausting journey.  
The wind changed direction and was taking her towards the Legends' factory.  
" No, wind! We are not going to the factory. There is nothing for us there. Now! Take! Us! To! Mr. Fazbear!", Faith told the wind and fought with everything she had.

Farewell: Let's hope they get there safely. Now, it is time for me to end this chapter here.  
All three pages have been filled once again. ( You can't see the pages since fanfiction doesn't show them.)  
This chapter was nothing extremely special or revelatory but I hope you liked it.  
See you, everybody. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	30. Silent night

Greeting: The wind is strong, Faith is stronger!  
Hello, guys and welcome to the 30th chapter.  
It's time to see if Mr. Fazbear is alive and well. Enjoy!

( Faith and the others. Above the edge of the city)

The winds were not letting her rest her wings. Faith would have given anything to be able to land on a roof and sigh in relief.  
She had been flapping her wings at least a million times in the last half an hour.  
Faith was indescribably exhausted and tired. She could see her old, familiar basement in her eyes. Faith would give up and fall to the ground if she didn't rest.  
Eclipse was supporting her by pulling the reins. It helped Faith keep her head up and not let the wind take her with it.  
" Faith! Go on! You can do this, girl. I believe in you, just like mom did. You can reach the school. I know you can", Eclipse's voice was there to encourage her.  
Faith tried to move forward towards the school, it was in the distance.  
She could see it with her own eyes.  
" I'm..trying", Faith had to push the words out of her mouth.  
They had made it all the way to the city. Eclipse wanted her to fly a little bit more.  
" Faith. You are doing so well. It won't take long to get there. I am already so proud of you flying this far. You can make it", Eclipse tried to sound like Luna.  
His mother had been talking to Faith like that when Faith had been about to give up.  
" Luna. Is that you?", Faith couldn't tell the difference between her and Eclipse's voices.  
" No. It's still me. Come on, Faith. You can do it", answered Eclipse.

The wind threw itself at Faith's tummy and she almost flipped over.  
Shadow grasped Eclipse as Eclipse was about to fall.  
" Don't go anywhere, lad. We still need you", Shadow told him.  
" Funny", Eclipse wasn't in the mood.  
He looked behind to see if someone had fallen.  
" Everybody okay back there?", he asked them.  
" Yea! We didn't fall", answered Golden freddy.  
Bonnie and been about to fall but Freddy had saved him.  
Freddy hugged her in case that would happen again. Faith had to be more careful after that.  
The buildings seemed to direct the wind upwards, which was a problem.  
Faith had to make sure she wouldn't flip again in any circumstances. It was hard to fly in the wind and Faith's exhaustion didn't help it one little bit.

She was about to drift towards a building and smash into its side but Eclipse saved her.  
He yanked the reins to the opposite direction and Faith turned automatically.  
Everyone could see how tired she was. Faith was like a drunk person if they had been able to fly.  
Faith was trying to go straight but she was drifting along the strong wind. Eclipse was constantly fixing their course.  
" Come on, Faith. You can do it", encouraged Crystal from the back.  
The school was right in front of them. They could see its each and every detail.  
" It seriously is a skyscraper. Why would anyone want to study there?", asked Bonnie.  
The big building was at least seventy floors high and there was a clock at the top.  
The skyscraper did, however, have a small park at the side. There were beautiful jungle gyms and funny looking slides in the park.  
Bonnie leaned in to take a closer look.  
Freddy was holding her hand so she wouldn't fall.  
" What are you doing?", asked Golden freddy.  
" I'm checking out the park. Mr. Fazbear might be hiding there with the children", answered Bonnie.  
Truly, Bonnie was sure their boss wouldn't be that stupid. The park was like a dining table for the monsters.  
Every person's common sense should have been warning them about going there.  
Bonnie focused her gaze on one of the slides. There was something there.  
It was at the top of the slide and looked like a child. A kid which seemed to be ready to slide down.  
Bonnie sensed no mind so it was a corpse most likely.

Bonnie's guess was true.

They came closer and she saw it. It wasn't in fact a child to begin with.  
It was a woman, a really bloody and half naked woman. She seemed to have heels but one was missing.  
If she had been alive, she would have been freezing.  
The woman had been eaten alive and it was a sorrowful sight.  
Bonnie got back from the edge and embraced Freddy. He embraced her back.  
" Mr. Fazbear. Please, be alright. Don't be like that woman down there", begged Bonnie.  
Freddy looked at her.  
" Hey! If anyone can survive this attack, it's Mr. Fazbear. I bet he is hiding somewhere with the kids. We just have to find them", Freddy told her.  
Bonnie trusted Freddy.  
She was safe in his loving embrace. Bonnie saw the clock as it flew past her.

Faith could see the edge of the roof right in front of her exhausted face.  
Her vision was blurry due to all the flying but that edge was as sharp as Shadow's katanas.  
Faith came around the edge and let her feet touch the roof which was able to carry her weight.  
She didn't have any time to let the others dismount her back or stand up.  
Faith gave up and let the gravity do its job.  
She collapsed like a tower of legos.  
Her head hit the roof first and her body made a loud sound as it came down to the roof.  
" Finally. A good place to rest and not to worry", smiled Faith in comfort before closing her eyes.  
The fact of not flying was extremely comforting.  
She would have wanted to go to sleep mode right then.

Eclipse, Shadow, Golden freddy, Crystal, Freddy and Bonnie dismounted her and came to her head.  
Eclipse knelt down.  
" She is worn-out. Faith used all of her strength to fly here", Eclipse told the others.  
He tried her forehead and it was hot. Faith's whole body was hot like a volcano.  
" Oh. Faith, you poor dear", Bonnie knelt down as well.  
Eclipse petted Faith's head. Faith opened her eyes slightly and glanced at him.  
" I'm fine. Just let me rest for a moment. I can't move anymore", Faith said in a very weak and frail voice.  
Eclipse kept on petting her head.  
The others got ready to fight.

Eclipse hadn't gone there to fight so it was okay to stay with the weak dragon.  
He would have to let Faith get more strength and then they could get ready to leave.  
" Remember to be ready, Eclipse. Knowing these monsters, we'll be leaving with an army behind us", Freddy told Eclipse.  
" I'll be ready. She just needs to rest for a while. When you come back, Faith will be as good as new", promised Eclipse.  
" She'd better be. No pressure but we'll die if she isn't", Goldie said, looking serious.  
" I am aware of that. Faith recovers faster than you might think. Concentrate on finding Mr. Fazbear and as many kids as possible.  
We'll worry about the escape part", Eclipse nodded to him.

Freddy and Goldie were relieved to hear that. Eclipse seemed sure about what he had claimed.  
They had no reason to doubt their friend.  
Eclipse was trustworthy and he would be ready if he said so.  
" Okay! We'll go now. If any monsters show up, feel free to take off.  
You can tell us in our minds that you have left and we'll figure out how to get to you", said Golden freddy.  
" Okay, I will", promised Eclipse.  
He continued with petting Faith and the others took their weapons out.  
Golden freddy and Bonnie warmed themselves up so they would be ready to teleport.  
Crystal and Freddy had to just rely on their senses and the support of their friends.  
Shadow became one with the darkness and he vanished from the view of others. He was trying not to bump into anyone.  
The monsters wouldn't be able to see him but neither would the others.

The roof itself was empty as expected. On the northern side, there was a line of chimneys that had no smoke coming out of them.  
The animatronics were on the only flat spot on the roof.  
The roof seemed to be going higher as it was getting closer to the edge.  
The edge on the southern side, where Faith had come from, was as high as the middle of the roof. There was no slope there.  
That flat area on the roof's southern side was clearly meant for maintenance of the chimneys.  
Luckily, it was a good landing spot too.  
There was a small door at the northern side of the flat area. That was where the animatronics were heading.  
Freddy went first and pushed his ear against the door.  
There was a stairscase, heading down, on the other side of the door.

Freddy tried to listen for any sounds, coming from the stairscase.  
Stairscases had lots of noise since sounds tended to echo in them. Freddy would have been able to hear if there had been any monsters in the stairscase.  
It was long based on the hight of the building.  
Still, Freddy could not hear much. The others got behind him.  
" I can't hear anyone, guys. I think we're clear", said Freddy, glancing behind him.  
He turned the iron handle and opened the heavy door as slowly as he could.  
The animatronics went after Freddy. He walked forward, to the railing.  
The stairscase was dark.  
Luckily, Freddy and the others could see in the dark so they weren't blind.

Freddy glanced down, over the railing.  
The staircase was spiraling down towards the lobby. Freddy could see all the way down.  
Freddy was staring down for a second. He thought he saw some movement few floors down.  
He shivered.

Had it just been his imagination?

Animatronics could see in the dark but the darkness was still unclear and scary.

The walls were making noises and due to the echoes, it sounded like whispering.

There could have been a monster on the wall, hiding in the dark. Or the walls themselves could have been alive.  
The dark forces were all around them, impairing their vision.  
Bonnie was hearing things. She glanced down as well, trying to locate the source of the whispers.  
" Is there anything down there?", Bonnie asked Freddy.  
" I can't see. I might be just paranoid but I've got a weird feeling. That floor there. Three floors down. It scares me", said Freddy.  
He was sounding like a child. His spirit had faded away like a memory.  
The staircase was long and anything could be hiding in the darkness. The animatronics began to walk down the stairs.

" Shadow. Did you bump into me?", asked Crystal, whispering.  
" I'm here. Right behind you", answered Shadow, whispering too.  
Crystal had felt something on her right side, the side where the wall was.  
" So that wasn't you? You didn't touch me", asked Crystal to make sure.  
" No, I don't think I did", he answered her.  
" What was it then?", asked Crystal.  
" Maybe the air was moving a little. Or you could be sensing things", suggested Shadow.  
Crystal didn't want to think about the other possibilities. She just kept on moving with the others. Crystal slowed down.  
" Hold my hand, Shadow", she pleaded.  
A friendly hand grabbed hers and it felt comforting. Then Crystal got an uneasing idea.  
" Shadow. Umm.. Just thinking. You don't suppose there might be a monster with powers like yours?", asked Crystal, looking around.  
" Beast witches have powers just like pure witches. I don't know how well they can manifest their powers in their stolen bodies.  
They can use them to some degree, I suppose", answered Shadow.  
" Would you be able to feel them?", asked Crystal.  
" Most likely not. My power is the result of a spell while they got their powers naturally. I can sense them as well as Bonnie or Golden freddy.  
Even though, I think they could see me. My power would be useless against beasts like that", Shadow told her, knowing she did not like the answer.

Crystal was no psychic. She could feel something nonetheless.  
Freddy and Bonnie were in front of her and she tried to feel safe with them. If there had been something, Bonnie would have been able to feel it.  
There was something wrong with Crystal feeling something that Bonnie did not.  
Crystal was hearing and sensing things for sure.  
The staircase was so quiet that even the tiniest rattle could be heard.  
The source of some noise could have been all the way in the lobby.  
Or it could have been right next to them.  
The animatronic feet were heavy and they had to tiptoe their way down the spooky staircase.  
Their journey had begun and it was already scary.  
The walls were speaking to them and staring down at the uneasy animatronics.  
Crystal could hear Bonnie shiver. Bonnie's mind couldn't cope with the information it got.  
Based on what she felt, the stairs were full of monsters. The walls were covered in them.  
Something moved in the corner of her eye.  
Bonnie looked at it but it had vanished.  
It had seemed as if something familiar had peeked from a corridor, right next to them.  
Bonnie was terrified.  
" Did you see that?", Bonnie asked Freddy and pointed at the corridor.  
" Was there something there?", asked Freddy.  
" I thought I saw...nevermind", answered Bonnie.  
That corridor had been on the same floor which had made Freddy feel weird. The corridor was empty and only a lonely chair was resting against the right wall.

Bonnie disliked the corridor a lot.  
Something in Bonnie's mind was telling her to go that way but it scared her.  
" Should we go that way? We can't find Mr. Fazbear if we stay in the god damn staircase", suggested Bonnie.  
Freddy glanced at the empty corridor, scared out of his mind.  
" There? That looks like a trap", he told Bonnie.  
" Everything here does. We just have to be brave. It's not about not being afraid, it's about just going despite that", said Bonnie.  
Freddy glanced behind himself and beckoned the others to follow and then pointed at the corridor.  
Crystal almost crushed Shadow's hand.  
" I'll be here for you. I won't let go", Shadow told her.  
" That's what Jack said as well. Then he let go of his love and sank with the Titanic", Crystal pointed out.  
" I won't be like him. I'll hold your hand", assured Shadow.

Truth was that he was afraid too. The corridor was everything but inviting.  
Freddy's hand was slowly moving towards the handle of his sword.  
He and Bonnie had to lead the others to the corridor.  
" Goldie. Watch our back. If something comes from behind, inform us about it", Freddy told Golden freddy.  
He nodded to Freddy and turned around.  
The animatronics walked away from the railing and towards the end of the corridor. Crystal glanced over the railing one last time.  
There was definitely something moving in the lobby, something with four legs and a growling voice.  
She hoped it would be something like a dog whose owner was gone or a wild animal.  
Crystal grinned as she saw its shadow. The creature looked really tall based on the shadow.

Maybe the corridor wasn't such a bad idea after all. If they kept on going down, something would find them sooner or later.  
She pulled Shadow closer to herself as something touched her side again.  
It was a gentle touch, it could be hardly felt but in that situation Crystal felt everything.  
Freddy and Bonnie wished they could have been Crystal and Shadow. They wished someone could have gone ahead.  
They were the first and no one would have agreed to take their place.  
Freddy tried to suck his fear in and prove that he had guts.  
He put his arm in front of Bonnie to protect her. Bonnie pushed it away almost immediately.  
" We are both going to go first. There's no need for you to sacrifice yourself for me", Bonnie whispered to his ear.  
They walked forward, they were on the corridor.

The corridor split up when it reached the outer wall. The outer wall was made out of glass and the dark world was waiting outside.  
A small flower pot was beside the glass wall and it had a small rose in it.  
The rose seemed to be in the wrong place. A dark corridor, filled with fear and unease, was the wrong place for a lovely rose.

Freddy looked at the rose and it seemed familiar. There was something wrong with it.  
He had seen it before. He couldn't have though.  
He had never visited that place in his life.  
Freddy glanced at the doors along the corridor. Maybe the rose was meant to be a distraction.  
They had followed a creature after all. Freddy and Bonnie had a weird feeling which may have been caused by the beasts.  
That place could have been a trap. Some monster must have seen them land on the roof.  
The beast witches had proved to be smart if needed.  
There were six doors along the corridor and they were all shut.

" Keep an eye on the doors", he told the others.

Bonnie, Crystal and Shadow fixed their eyes on the doors. Freddy kept his gaze fixed on the end of the corridor.  
The rose was red like blood and its green stem was like the welcoming leaves on trees in spring.  
Freddy tried to think what it reminded him of. The rose was artificially bright in colors and it seemed to be illuminating like a lamp.  
It may have been just an illusion created by the colors. The rest of the corridor was mostly grey and dull.  
Freddy looked at one, lonely painting that was on the wall. It had a picture of Bonnie being stabbed to death.  
Freddy was stabbing her to death with a long tooth of something. He was shocked and fear wrapped itself around him.  
Freddy stopped and looked at Bonnie.  
" What, Freddy? Why are you like that?", Bonnie asked him.  
He was looking at Bonnie in shock.  
Freddy glanced back at the painting. It was not Bonnie.  
It was an old man, something from ancient Greece or Bible. He was being stabbed by a red person with horns on their head.  
" Nothing. The fear is messing with me", answered Freddy.  
He let it be.  
There was no need to stop for a stupid painting. Freddy glanced at it one more time though.  
It was the same as before.  
If it had changed then, Freddy would have gone mad.

He hated paintings and things that moved or changed when no one was looking at them. Ironic but not funny in that situation.

Freddy looked at the end of the corridor. It needed two girls anymore in order to be terrifying.  
He tried to keep the monsters out of his head.  
Bonnie grasped his arm.  
" Stop", she whispered.  
Behind her, Crystal embraced Shadow.  
" What is it?", asked Crystal.  
" Look there. What's that?", asked Bonnie.  
Freddy looked at one of the doors. Crystal glanced over his shoulder and saw it too. Her breathing was getting fast.  
There were two eyes, peeking out of the room. Bonnie stepped forward.  
" I'll go check. Be ready", she told Freddy.  
" Oh, please. Don't be like every antagonist in every horror movie", Crystal let out a whimper.  
Shadow grabbed her snout in order to make her quiet down.  
Bonnie walked towards the mysterious eyes. They weren't moving one bit.  
They were what Bonnie had imagined her eyes to look like when she was looking at the camera.  
Those were the eyes which had been the symbol of doom to many nightguards.  
" Please, nightguards. Help me", pleaded Bonnie.

She went to the door and grabbed it. She expected the eyes to move away or something to attack her.  
She could see a pair of bunny ears on the creature's head.  
" Wait a minute", Bonnie opened the door.  
The animatronic fell to the floor, it was limp.  
" It's an animatronic", mouthed Bonnie, glancing at Freddy.  
" What's it doing in there? This is not a pizzeria", asked Freddy.  
Bonnie looked into the room and saw it full of endoskeletons and animatronic heads. It was like their backstage except creepier.  
" A nightmare room", thought Bonnie.  
She had to close the door. One of those things was going to attack her.  
" It's nothing. We don't need to know the story of those animatronics", said Bonnie.  
She walked back to Freddy. Suddenly, she almost slipped on something.  
She had stepped over it the first time.  
" Blood?", asked Bonnie.  
The others came to her.  
Crystal and Shadow looked at the puddle but Goldie watched their back.  
Bonnie knelt down and looked at the blood. She saw something in the reflection before a drop of blood fell into the puddle and messed up the image.  
Bonnie and the others glanced upwards.  
There was a vent above them and it was full of bodies. There was everything from faces to insides to animatronic endoskeleton pieces.  
Shadow had to cover Crystal's mouth so she wouldn't scream.

Bonnie had to keep the scream in her throat as well. Freddy inhaled to calm down.  
" So that's where all the people went. Nasty", Freddy said in disgust.  
Bonnie took a closer look at the disgusting sight. There were animatronic parts in there too.  
Why were those there as well?  
Bonnie wondered if those had been put there to scare them. Bonnie and the others moved forward.  
" Is that room nasty?", asked Crystal, behind Bonnie.  
" I'll look at it again. I got an idea", Bonnie had a bad feeling.  
Those animatronics had not been there before the Apocalypse. She was sure of it after the vent thing.  
She opened the door again slightly.  
When taking a closer look, she noticed oil under the animatronics.  
" That explains a lot. Poor friends. I guess they failed their first test", Bonnie grinned at the animatronics.  
They had been put there. They had been killed somewhere else.  
The monsters had brought some dead animatronics from pizzerias, Bonnie recognized some of them.

She looked around the room for anything useful. She happened to glance up and let the fear in.  
The oil was black with a grey background but she could read the words.  
" Don't you wanna sleep like them, Bonnie? The agony is waiting for you too if you just let yourself die. I'll tell you, you will be next!", was what the text said.  
She got out of the room and told the others what she had seen.  
" I don't want to be next", said Crystal.  
" We won't be", said Freddy.  
" Let's just move forward. We have to find Mr. Fazbear and the kids. There's nothing else we can do.  
Giving up is not an option", Freddy told his friends.  
It wasn't encouraging but it was true.

They moved forward and fear was all around them. They hadn't encountered much resistance yet but there was a reason for it.  
A few floors down, there was something more fun than them.  
There!  
Somewhere in the classrooms was a man with a group of children.  
There was no doubt that their flesh was going to be way tastier than the old animatronics.

Farewell: A spooky chapter. Amateur's work though. I'm not Stephen King sadly.  
I hope you guys liked this description filled horror chapter. Next, it's time to see how Mr. Fazbear's doing.  
See you! THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	31. Shaking shadows

Greeting: The elementary school is a huge place and probably filled with things that are no fun. How has Mr. Fazbear been able to survive all that time? Let's see!

( A few floors down. An empty corridor)

The floor was darker than the floor above it. There were as many windows but it was still darker.  
That floor was so low that, when looking outside, people were able to see only other buildings.  
They were blocking the little light there was. The clouds were blackening the eclipsed sun which was already black.  
It was as dark as at night if not darker. The only lights were the emergency lights, guiding people to exits.  
For it to work, there would have needed to be people to go to exits in the first place.  
Even if there had been people, going outside would have been a synonym for a suicide.  
Everything anyone could have done was to stay hidden and beg nothing finds them.

The corridor was fuller than the corridor, the animatronics had gone through. There were racks and benches to sit on, paintings were covering the walls.  
That corridor was dedicated to art lessons. Every single door lead to an art classroom.  
They were named after the teacher who taught in them.  
There was Mr. Simmons' room and Mrs. Helka's room.  
Their names were on the signs, on the door. One specific room had a familiar name on the sign.  
That small room was the safe heaven of Mrs. Anderson.  
Perhaps her spirit was floating there somewhere.  
The names, on the doors, were hidden in the black shadow made by the upper edge of the sign itself.  
It was like the names had wanted to protect themselves, even they were afraid of the monsters.  
Who on earth wouldn't have been?

Speaking of shadows, the paintings did the same thing as well. Their upper corners were in the shadow, hiding from the creatures.  
The lack of light and the fear in the air made the shadows stand out more than anything else.  
The silence was broken by a grandfather clock. Its loud noise echoed in the corridor and in the classrooms.  
It was like a mark for everyone, they had survived another hour. Time was everyone's main goal in the school right then.  
Hours had been going by and the lights had flickered several times. The amount of electricity was huge but inferior to infinite.  
It would only need time to run out of electricity and then it would be the time to kiss the lights goodbye.

Right then, the corridor seemed to wake up. The signs flickered like to warn that something was coming.  
The few pots along the walls began to shake and make noise. Something was causing all of that.  
A poltergeist it was not by all accounts. It was neither a ghost nor a monster.  
The lights began to turn off one at a time.

The darkness was whispering.

The lights were being turned on again after they had been out for a second or two.  
The darkness was like wave, floating through the corridor. If anyone had been in its way, they would have seen the silhouette of the thing.  
It was in the middle of the darkness, probably the cause of the shaking and the lights turning off.  
Its silhouette could have been seen if one had been in front of it.  
The dark figure was seen with the turned on lights in the background.  
The thing went by and the shaking stopped as soon as it had begun.

" It went by again", someone said in one of the rooms.  
It was a teenager boy, staring through the keyhole.  
" What is it?", asked a girl behind him.  
She sounded younger, probably around nine years old.  
" You two. Get back here before someone sees you", a manly voice commanded them.  
He was sounding harsh even though he was whispering. The kids came immediately.  
The room was dark and the tables had been pushed over.  
There were a lot of kids in there. Most of them were young.  
The school had had more than just an elementary school in it.  
The older kids were beyond elementary school. They were from the junior high.  
The boy was one of them. He went to the man.  
" But Mr. Fazbear. I wanna see if there is a pattern to its movements. It passed by about five minutes ago.  
Let's see if it comes back after another five", explained the boy.  
" Smart and bold but stupid. It might notice you", scolded Mr. Fazbear.  
" How could it see me? My eye is just a thing in the keyhole. It makes no sense that it could see my eye", said the boy.  
" Hey. We don't even know what it is. The fact that there are black-eyed things around makes no sense either.  
Yet, there still are. Let's not test our luck", stressed Mr. Fazbear.

The boy respected an adult's command. Mr. Fazbear was the owner of a pizzeria where kids and their safety were the priorities.  
Mr. Fazbear commanded them in order to protect them. They had seen that thing's power.  
That boy had been on an anatomy class when the things attacked. The creature of the darkness had torn a doll, resembling a human, to bits.  
He didn't want to get in its way and neither did the others.  
Mr. Fazbear had risked his life to get everyone into that room. It was an auditorium for an art class. The place was perfect for hiding.  
The kids could go under seats and tables to hide from the monsters.  
Unlike at Freddy's, the monsters didn't seem to sense the presence of the kids. They were able to hide and it had saved their skins.  
" We can't stay here. When can we go out, Mr. Fazbear?", asked a girl.  
Mr. Fazbear didn't have an answer to that question. He had no idea of what to do next.  
He had expected his beloved animatronics to save them but after a few hours, he had given up.  
They were on their own and had no escape.  
" We'll wait. Somebody has to come for us sooner or later", he answered the girl.  
" What if no one does? What if we are trapped here?", asked the teenager boy.  
" Then we make a break for the exit", he answered the boy.  
It was not a flawless plan but better than staying in the room and starving to death.

Mr. Fazbear knew the kids were scared. He hoped his friends were fine and the kids in the pizzeria were fine as well.  
He had thought about the possibility that his friends were dead.  
" No. My animatronics are strong. They have sealed the pizzeria, Mike knows where the switch is. They are fine, maybe scared but fine", Mr. Fazbear told himself.  
There was another reason for them not to come. Maybe they had worse problems than Mr. Fazbear.  
If the kids had been in danger, they would have stayed there and protected them.  
Mr. Fazbear was not the most important person in the pizzeria. The children always came first.  
He was proud of his animatronics. They chose to let Mr. Fazbear survive on his own.  
He would have done the same thing in their place.

Mr. Fazbear was still confident that they would come for him and the kids though.  
They just had to hang on and stay hidden. No monsters had come in yet, the kids had remained so quiet.  
So far, they had heard a few groups of monsters go by. The creatures had been growling but the kids had remained silent.  
One monster had been sniffing the door and smelled their scent.  
Luckily, their scent was everywhere so the monster hadn't come in. They should have been very safe in the auditorium for now.

Their only problem was that the kids were thirsty and hungry.

They had been there for hours and Mr. Fazbear had shared his lunch with the kids.  
Mr. Fazbear had had a big lunch with him and the kids had devoured it all.  
He himself hadn't eaten at all and his stomach was starting to complain with loud grumbles.  
The idea of the monsters hearing it did come to his mind as he was thinking about it.  
He was as far away from the door as possible so hopefully nothing would hear him.  
The whispers of the children were way louder than Mr. Fazbear's stomach.  
He had told them not to talk since the monsters would hear them. They had one kid on the lookout at all times.  
He would raise his hand if he heard something. The monsters had been passing by and every time the kids had been silent.  
The darkness creature had gone by more than the monsters themselves. Mr. Fazbear wondered if it was with the monsters or if it was hunting them too.

The monsters had seemed very chill when going by. Based on that, Mr. Fazbear presumed the darkness creature was one of them.  
No one had seen it but they had heard it. Everything always seemed to shake whenever the creature went by.  
It was always making this weird sound which creeped everyone out. It sounded like whistling.  
Very high-pitched and scary whistling.  
That creature was the reason Mr. Fazbear hadn't tried going out. The monsters were easy to hear since they were loud.  
They were always fighting over something, possibly someone's corpse.  
They weren't too fast either. They were walking around, presuming everyone dead.  
The creature from the shadows was a different thing.  
It was fast and it came around the corner very quickly. It came around the corner as soon as things had started shaking.  
It would probably be much faster once it noticed a victim.

Based on the boy's tale, it was a vicious little bastard and lethal.

Mr. Fazbear moved closer to the door to talk to the boy, in front of it.  
" Anything?", he asked the boy.  
" I heard something but it went away. The monsters began to run by all accounts", the boy told him.  
" Running after someone perhaps?", frowned Mr. Fazbear.  
The boy shook his head and shrugged.  
Something had happened in the building. Something was definitely going on.  
Mr. Fazbear hoped it would be their salvation.  
" Let me look", Mr. Fazbear pushed the boy out of the way.  
He peered through the keyhole, maybe he would see something.  
The corridor was lit up and whistling was nowhere to be heard. Everything seemed to be okay out there.  
Mr. Fazbear thought about an eye appearing in front of his face all of the sudden.  
That was the standard thing when someone peered through a keyhole in horror movies.  
If only they had been in a horror movie. The kids were scared and sure they were going to die any second.

Mr. Fazbear looked away and thought about opening the door to see better. Due to his knowledge of horror movies, Mr. Fazbear chose not to.  
Not at least just yet.  
If nothing came by during the next ten minutes, they would open the door.  
The boy looked at Mr. Fazbear who seemed afraid.  
" What should we do?", he asked Mr. Fazbear.  
" If nothing goes by in ten minutes, I'll go outside", Mr. Fazbear explained his plan.  
" It is dangerous, you know. Without you, we'll die within five minutes", the boy pointed out.  
Mr. Fazbear rubbed his hair. The boy didn't like that.  
" Hey. Don't do that. I'm not five anymore", the boy told him.  
Mr. Fazbear looked at him.  
" Really? Are you sure?", asked Mr. Fazbear.  
" Yes, I am pretty sure", answered the boy.  
" Well in that case, you'll do fine without me. You can take care of the other kids while I'm gone. I can count on you", said Mr. Fazbear.  
The boy nodded to him. He would not let Mr. Fazbear down.  
" I'm not five anymore. He is right. I can do it", thought the boy.

Mr. Fazbear took his jacket off and placed it on the boy's shoulders.  
" You'll need it if you are going to sit there all night. The floor is cold", Mr. Fazbear said to him.  
They were both sitting there for almost ten minutes. They heard no monsters.  
The boy heard something shake but the creature didn't come by.

After ten minutes, Mr. Fazbear stood up.  
" I'm going now", he told the boy.  
He had spoken in a normal volume instead of whispering. Something heard him definitely.  
" Hello! Hello! Hello!", a voice said outside.  
Mr. Fazbear and the boy backed off. The boy raised his hand and the children went silent.  
" Hello! Is anyone there?", a female voice asked.  
" That's Miss Johnson. She is one of the math teachers", said the boy.  
" Kids. Are you hiding somewhere here? The monsters went away. It's safe to come out. I'll get you to safety", promised the woman.  
The boy was about to open the door but Mr. Fazbear stopped him.  
" Don't move", Mr. Fazbear whispered into his ear.  
They couldn't have been careful enough. Shouting like that was going to call an army.  
That woman was as good as dead.  
She sounded really distressed and sad though. That woman had probably been looking for the kids for an hour.  
She had most likely caused ruckus and alerted the monsters.

Outside the door, the woman was limping due to her damaged leg. She was so distressed and upset.  
Her hair had come off in some places. Something had ripped her hair by all accounts.  
She had been fighting the monsters by the looks of it and gone through hell to find the kids.  
The boy could hear her upset breathing and it made him sad.  
" Can't we seriously let her in before she gets killed? She might be able to help us.  
If the monsters are really gone, we have nothing to worry about", thought the boy.  
Mr. Fazbear was holding his own hand in front of the boy. His expression was alerted and cautious.  
The woman was looking for the kids but she sounded oddly certain of her safety.  
Mr. Fazbear thought it was paranoia but he couldn't have been too careful in that situation. It was better to be safe than to end up killing the kids.  
The woman would have done the same in his place. The kids were more important than the woman.

Mr. Fazbear had to keep quiet and wait. The woman was close to them at that point. They could hear her steps, outside the door.  
She was wearing a formal dress that was bright red. It had been ripped by something very sharp.  
Her naked legs were showing through the tears in the dress. Her heels looked uncomfortable and it was hard to run in them.  
The woman's shadow was seen through the keyhole, she was in front of the door.  
" Kids! We really need to go. I know you are scared but so am I. I know you are here somewhere. Mr. Bookman told you to come to the art classrooms.  
Come out, it's safe", said the woman.  
Mr. Bookman was the school's principal.  
She got that right. What she had said was true.  
" Why aren't you coming? The monsters might come back but we've got time for now.  
We must hurry if we want to make it out before they realize what's going on.  
Don't you trust me? Have I ever let you down before?", the woman was speaking outside the door.

Mr. Fazbear disliked that she had decided to say all of it right outside their door. It could have been a coincidence but he did not take a chance.  
It was like she knew where they were.  
The kids were starting to come towards the door. They had heard their lovely teacher.  
Mr. Fazbear beckoned them to stay back and remain quiet.  
The woman sighed, outside.  
" If you don't come, I'll have to leave without you. I don't want to leave you here. Come out, kids. For your own sake, please", pleaded the woman.  
" Miss Johnson has always been egoistic. Usually, she couldn't care less about others", the boy informed Mr. Fazbear.

The woman stayed outside and began to sob. She was so sad that she didn't notice the thing on the ceiling.  
Warm saliva was dripping from the creature's mouth.  
It was hungry after years of not eating anything. Its teeth were pointing forward and it climbed down the wall.  
The woman turned around slowly to see it. The monster had heard her and she was going to die right then.  
Mr. Fazbear could have saved her earlier but he had not. The monster launched at the woman.  
Suddenly, Mr. Fazbear heard a sound of something moving swiftly through the air.  
He peered through the keyhole.

Miss Johnson had grabbed the monster with her left hand. The monster was growling.  
" You idiot! You fool! You just ruined it", exclaimed a different voice.  
Miss Johnson's eyes had turned red.  
" Master. I didn't know", said the monster, being strangled.  
Mr. Fazbear's instinct had been correct.  
" Now, the children will never reveal their presence. They were about to fall for it. It could have happened any moment", the beast witch was furious.  
Well, she got that right definitely.  
" Lord Elleroth will not like your imprudence, soul", said the beast.  
" No! No, please. Not Elleroth. I'll be good from now on. I'll be smart", the monster assured in fear.  
" It's too late. You ruined my plan and now we have to wait for the kids to starve", said the beast.  
" We can go find that adult", suggested the monster.  
The beast witch pulled him closer to herself.  
" What adult?", she asked him.  
" The adult. A man. We couldn't find him even though he should have been here. Mr. Fazbear they called him", answered the monster.

Mr. Fazbear's heart skipped a beat.  
" Really. Fazbear. Fazbear. The enemies? Lord said the Fazbears were in a pizzeria. They can't be here", said the beast.  
" He is the owner. Felix Fazbear. He owns the Fazbear animatronics. He isn't one of them", explained the monster.  
The beast let go of him.  
" If he is here, the animatronics will come for him. Prepare! Elleroth wants them dead. If I give him their corpses, he will make me a true leader.  
Go!", ordered the beast witch.  
The monster gulped so loudly Mr. Fazbear could hear it.  
" What?", the beast asked in a dangerously furious manner.  
" We have problems upstairs. It could be them", answered the monster.  
" Follow me", were the beast's next words and then they left.

Mr. Fazbear had to think about what they had said. They knew Mr. Fazbear and his animatronics.  
Based on what the animatronics had done, Mr. Fazbear found it not surprising.  
Elleroth, whoever that was again, wanted them dead.  
That had made Mr. Fazbear priority number one. He was about to think further but his train of thought was interrupted.  
" Mr. Fazbear. I can hear something", said the boy, almost shouting.

It heard the boy too by the sound of it. The door's handle was starting to turn.  
" Get back", ordered Mr. Fazbear.  
The kids hid behind and under tables. Some went into lockers as well.  
They had let their guard down and more monsters had gone by.  
The boy had exclaimed the words and the monsters were coming in.  
Mr. Fazbear felt stupid, they had basically killed themselves.  
He hid behind a table and picked up a baseball bat he had found.  
There seemed to be only one monster coming in. He could take it out.

Mr. Fazbear got ready to fight. There was a tiny hole in the table. He saw the door handle turn all the way and the door opened.  
He saw the monster's huge, threatening shadow on the floor. Then it stepped forward and Mr. Fazbear gasped in fear.

Then a foot came into his view. The other foot came down with it.

Mr. Fazbear was shocked but everything else than afraid. He saw a pair of huge feet.  
Mr. Fazbear peeked from behind the table. They belonged to a purplish animatronic bunny with a sword and a familiar face.  
" Bonnie?", Mr. Fazbear's face was a thing to remember.

Farewell: Next time, we'll go back to the animatronics. Their story needs to be explained more.  
The creature in the darkness will join us too. The possessed people are not the only monsters in this story.  
We'll see each other next time! THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	32. A hunter and a prey

Greeting: They have been in this building for three chapters already. Let's see if we can finish this.  
We have to go to the past to see what the animatronics had been doing during the last chapter. Enjoy!

( The animatronics. Earlier. By the room, full of animatronic corpses)

Bonnie wished she hadn't seen that room in the first place.  
The horrors of that room would be hunting her in her dreams.  
The monsters had skinned the animatronics alive and left them in the room to rust. The pictures of that horrible place were stuck in her head.  
Bonnie tried to shake them off by closing her eyes.  
Some of the animatronics' eyes had been torn out of their sockets. There was no doubt that the animatronics had been alive while it had been done to them.  
If the Fazbears had failed to protect themselves, that was were they would have ended up.  
It was absolutely sickening to think about the monsters, satisfying their sadistic lust for pain.

Bonnie was still at the front of the group with Freddy. She was walking forward even though her eyes were closed.  
They came to the intersection where the corridor split up.  
Freddy's plan was to go to the right. That direction was the safe choice.  
If anything happened, Freddy could say that he had chosen the right way instead of the wrong way.  
In a situation as dangerous as that, joke-based choices were not the best choices.  
Freddy knew that but he presumed the choice didn't matter at all.

Freddy and Bonnie came to the intersection and Crystal was right behind them with Shadow.  
It was like Crystal was attached to Freddy.  
She was as close as she could get to him.  
Crystal could feel the darkness crawl underneath her fur. It was lurking between the hairs of her fur.  
The hairs next to her ears were making a creepy sound. Crystal couldn't stop hearing the whistling, it was annoying and creepy.  
It was worse than cold chills.

She could feel something approaching. It was floating.

Closer and closer. Its hands were all around Crystal, she wanted to go home.  
Crystal wanted her mom and dad.  
She wanted Foxy to pet her and take the whistling off her fur.  
Freddy found Crystal's closeness annoying and awkward. He didn't want to say anything to Crystal though.  
He could hear her scared breathing. If that made Crystal feel better, it was worth it.  
Freddy couldn't deny that the situation was scary.

He came around the corner, heading to the right.  
Freddy got around the corner and suddenly stopped in fear. He got a horrible feeling.  
He saw tons of scary shadows up ahead. There was at least ten monsters in a group.  
Freddy backed off right on top of Crystal.  
She shrieked but Shadow grabbed her snout.  
Crystal hadn't screamed as loudly as she would have screamed without Shadow.  
Freddy glanced at her with a worried expression on his face.  
" Bonnie", said Freddy as soon as he looked forward.  
Bonnie's eyes had been shut so she hadn't seen Freddy back off. She walked past him and would be seen soon.  
Freddy grabbed Bonnie from behind and pulled her back in.  
He covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream in terror. Bonnie got scared and would have screamed if Freddy hadn't done it.  
She calmed down after recognizing Freddy's hands.  
Freddy let Bonnie down and put his hand in front of her.  
" What?", asked Bonnie.  
" I can see their shadows. Into the room. Quickly", Freddy had no time for a comprehensible answer.  
The animatronics ran back into the corpse room as fast as they could.  
Crystal's fur was being electrocuted. Her body was shaking in absolute horror.

Midway, her legs failed and she fell to the floor. Crystal wasn't even close to the room.  
Freddy and Bonnie opened the door and Bonnie went in.  
" Freddy. Crystal fell. Help us", said Golden freddy, behind Freddy.  
Freddy noticed Crystal's distress and came to her, Goldie and Shadow.  
Golden freddy and Shadow tried to make her stand up.  
" What happened to her?", asked Freddy, knowing they had to hurry.  
The monster were coming. If they came by at that moment, they would definitely see Crystal and she would die.  
The room was safe, they had to get Crystal inside.  
Goldie could hear the monsters. Their voices were coming closer.  
" Was that a bunny? Did some animatronic make it out? Let's go see", said the leader.  
They were coming. Goldie grabbed Crystal by the feet and Freddy grabbed her upper body.  
They rushed to the room as fast as possible. They had to not make noise.  
The room would be useless if the monsters knew they were actually there.  
Bonnie was beckoning them to hurry.  
She was there to hold the door open.

The bears rushed into the room with the shocked fox. Shadow came in right after.  
Goldie and Bonnie closed the door after them.  
Bonnie was just able to see the shadows of the monsters before the door closed.  
That had been a very close call. The monsters were outside the room.  
" You were seeing things. Let's go. It was probably nothing", the other monsters said to their leader.  
Bonnie was panting in relief.  
" I prefer fighting. Trying to stay out of sight is scary", said Bonnie.  
" It's better than letting the monsters know we are here. Unless you prefer the monster army that's gonna come after us", said Freddy.  
Bonnie understood his point. Perhaps hiding was the best option in that situation.  
They both looked at Crystal.  
" Shh. Relax. They are gone", Goldie told Crystal.  
She had just fallen to the floor for no reason.  
" Is she okay?", asked Bonnie.  
" She was too scared. Fear paralysed her", explained Golden freddy.  
" She could feel someone touching her. She got terrified", explained Shadow.  
Goldie shook his head.  
" The darkness did that. It's messing with us. It almost succeeded in getting us killed", sighed Golden freddy.  
He helped Crystal move again.  
" Thank you", thanked Crystal.  
She was still hearing the whistling in her ears. Crystal would have to get it under control.  
" Are you sure you can continue?", asked Shadow when she tried to get up.  
" I can still feel it. It's somewhere here. It's like cold chills. But I can continue despite that", answered Crystal.  
" What can you feel?", asked Bonnie.  
" I don't know. It's like... Uh. I don't know", Crystal tried to explain.  
One animatronic shook in the room. The Fazbears glanced at it but then it stopped shaking.

They looked at Crystal again.  
" It was like that", said Crystal.  
" Like what?", asked Golden freddy.  
" Like that. It was like shaking. My legs felt as if they had been shaking on their own. The feeling is like cold chills, it makes my skin crawl.  
It's like something is in my fur", explained Crystal.  
" Your plastic skin has just melted a bit? Fear makes your body heat up and softens the plastic since it melts in high temperatures", said Goldie.  
Crystal nodded even though she wasn't sure if Goldie was right.  
It seemed to be something way more mystical than that.  
" But it doesn't matter. I can walk. Let's go before more monsters come", Crystal said to the others.  
Shadow stopped her.  
" Don't hurry. Come up slowly", he told her.  
Crystal did as he said and got up safely without any problems whatsoever.

Freddy peeked out of the room to see if it was safe to go out.  
" Let's go. There's nothing here", Freddy beckoned them to follow him.  
The animatronics left the creepy room and Bonnie could sigh in relief. That place had been so unnatural.  
She hoped she wouldn't have to go there a third time.  
They walked to the intersection and glanced both ways like when crossing a street.

No shadows, no creepy things, nothing.

The animatronics took the right just like they had intended. Their journey could continue.  
Freddy tried to remember all the doors and which of them seemed to be unlocked. If anything came, they would go to safety immediately.  
Freddy led them downstairs at one point.  
They weren't sure which floor they were on anymore. While walking, they tried to listen for sounds of kids.  
As they were walking, Freddy realized their stupidity.  
" I don't think this is working. The kids haven't survived this long by being loud and obvious. We won't find them this way", he told the others.  
" You're right, Freddy. Damn. How could we find them?", grinned Bonnie.  
" Can you feel anything, Bonnie?", asked Freddy.  
" The darkness blinds me just like it blinded Nadia", answered Bonnie.  
" Same thing here, I'm afraid", said Golden freddy.  
Shadow nodded as well. Freddy had to think for a moment.  
" How about all of you together? Could you do it then?", he asked them.  
Bonnie, Shadow and Goldie looked thoughtful. At least Bonnie had a bad feeling about it.  
" It might give away our presence. These are beast witches we are going against", she pointed out.  
" She is right but I doubt we have a choice. That is, of course, if we wish to get back by the end of the decade", said Golden freddy.

Right then, they heard a weird sound of something. It made Crystal shiver.  
She had felt it around them the whole time, they had been on that floor.

There was something roaming the corridors, something sinister, something wicked, something deadly.

" We should go to a room. We are too exposed here", suggested Crystal.  
" Really? You are not scared of that sound, are you? It's probably just the wind. We do have to run anyway after we've found the kids.  
Let's stay here", Goldie looked at her.  
Crystal's gaze had ice in it. She fixed her freezing gaze on his eyes.  
" First. It's not the wind. Second. Yes, I am afraid of that sound", Crystal told him.  
Her voice was as terrified and cold as her gaze. Golden freddy was shocked by them.  
" Okay. If you want that. Let's go to a room", replied Goldie.

Freddy led them to the nearest room. Crystal was safely between Shadow and Bonnie.  
She glanced at the end of the corridor before going into the room.  
She saw it.  
She saw a pot shake on its own. She could almost hear a grim voice in her head.  
" You can't hide, my dear. Sooner or later, I'll find you and then I'll pull you into myself. You'll have so many friends in there.  
You'll look so much more beautiful without your shell", giggled a grim voice.  
Crystal could feel it coming. She rushed into the room with the others.  
It was the principal's office.

In there, the three psychics got ready to find the kids as soon as possible and then run away.  
Crystal glanced at the door.  
" It will come as soon as it senses them. We have to run once the kids have been found", thought Crystal.  
The thing was close by and it was fast. Crystal wished they'd hurry.  
The three animatronics held hands as Freddy and Crystal were watching. They concentrated on the kids.  
They connected with each other and the timer started to tick.  
The monsters would find them soon.  
Their minds went through corridors and rooms but there were no kids.  
" Come on", thought Crystal.  
The darkness was coming, it was coming for them.  
Mr. Fazbear had been right about the thing. It was fast once it knew where the prey was.  
" There you are. Your souls will satisfy my hunger for real", the thing said in Crystal's mind.  
" Hurry, guys. We need to run", Crystal was hopping in distress.  
She was so scared.  
" No. No. No. I can't find them. There!", said Bonnie.  
" I see them. They are right there. The auditorium", replied Golden freddy.  
The kids had been found!  
They would have wanted to cheer and hug one another.  
" Let's go!", Crystal kicked the door open.  
She could hear the thing and tons of other creatures coming their way. They were in a bees' nest and the bees knew their location.

The animatronics let their panic and fear take over their bodies. There was no time to lose.  
They rushed out of the room and heard the monsters.  
" There", Crystal pointed at the end of the corridor.  
The lights were turning off and everything was shaking.  
" What the hell is that?", asked Bonnie.  
" I don't know. Run for your lives", answered Freddy.  
Crystal froze in place and would have faced her death if Shadow hadn't grabbed her hand.  
The animatronics took off and ran away from the thing.  
A monster tried to stop them but Shadow hit it and it fell out of a window.  
Freddy realized that the thing was behind them. He had to think quickly.  
" We need to distract it. We can't bring this to the children. Bonnie. Go to the auditorium and get the kids.  
We'll give this poltergeist thing something to chase", Freddy told Bonnie.  
That was their plan.  
It was the best they could come up with at the moment. Everything could go wrong but it was good enough considering the situation.

Bonnie left by herself and the others ran some other way.  
Bonnie glanced behind herself to see if the thing was after her.  
She was surprised. Bonnie saw the lights turn off but then they turned on again.  
The thing had just gone by without even glancing at her direction.  
Bonnie had been sure it would have followed her. She had no time to think about what the thing had been thinking, she had to run.  
The others could run away but they would run out of breath eventually.

Bonnie tried to recall the path to the auditorium. There were signs that helped her.  
Without them, she would have been lost, the building was a maze of corridors.  
She could hear the sounds of monsters, coming her way.  
Bonnie had a goal and it gave her strength. She would just have to make it to the auditorium in time.  
She did nothing that would have interested the thing.  
She would have informed Mr. Fazbear about her arrival but mind talk would have attracted the thing as well.  
She could hear faint voices in her head.  
Goldie was using his telepathy to keep the thing interested in them. They were on the other side of the building.  
Goldie's trick and Freddy's plan seemed to work.

Bonnie was no longer being chased, she was at the auditorium and monsters were nowhere to be found.  
She was happy about it for a second or two. Bonnie stopped as she heard voices coming from up ahead.  
They were monsters without a doubt. She peeked around the corner and saw an angry monster holding another monster in the air.  
" The strong one is a beast witch", guessed Bonnie.  
The monsters spoke for a while and then it stopped.  
Bonnie remained hidden and wished they'd go away as they were right outside the auditorium.  
" Follow me", said the beast witch.  
Bonnie heard the monsters leave and then went to the door.  
She heard voices speak inside the room.  
She grabbed the handle and turned it slowly. She didn't want to scare the kids by opening the door fast.  
She expected them to hide and she was right.  
As the door opened, Bonnie saw that the room was empty. She stepped inside and looked around her.  
" Bonnie?", a familiar voice asked her.  
It was Mr. Fazbear!  
He crawled out of his hiding place and stood up.  
" It's okay, Mr. Fazbear. I'm here", smiled Bonnie.  
Suddenly, heads of children started peeking from under chairs and tables. They had been so quiet the whole time.  
Bonnie smiled at them and they came out of hiding.  
" I knew you would come", said Mr. Fazbear and hugged Bonnie tightly.  
He looked awful in Bonnie's eyes. She hugged him back.  
" Of course I am here. We are all here. The others are giving the creatures something to do", explained Bonnie.  
Mr. Fazbear looked into her eyes.  
" What are these things?", he asked her.  
Bonnie glanced at the door.  
" I'll explain on the way home. Right now, we must hurry", she told him and grabbed his hand.  
Mr. Fazbear beckoned the children to follow. They formed a group and left the auditorium.  
" You know, there's a creepy thing roaming these halls. It turns lights off as it goes by. We don't know what it looks like", informed Mr. Fazbear.  
" We saw it. We found you by using our telepathy. It did not like that one bit", answered Bonnie.

" Guys! I've got the kids and our boss. They're fine! They are fine!", Bonnie told the others in her mind.  
The thing sensed her and came her way, which was fine though.  
" Meet us at the stairs, Bonnie", Goldie told her.  
He also told Eclipse to get ready. Bonnie ran to the stairs with the kids.  
The thing found them quite quickly and they had to change direction.

The two groups met anyway. It was a convenient accident.  
Freddy almost hit Bonnie as he came around a corner. The thing was right behind them.  
Freddy's group joined the fleeing Bonnie's group.  
" What now?", asked Bonnie.  
Freddy thought about different options. They had to split up again.  
The thing would get them before they could mount Faith. Freddy had not taken the thing of darkness into consideration when making his overall plan.  
It had come out of nowhere and ruined their escape plan.  
They could not fight it and mounting Faith would take some time.  
Someone would have to distract the thing while Freddy took the kids to Faith.  
Bonnie would do it surely.  
There was another problem though. The thing would not follow her if she was alone.

Freddy looked at the kids. It was risky and stupid to use some kids as a bait but children would attract the thing well.  
He had to do it even if it was irresponsible.  
" Take five kids with you and run the other way. Once we are on Faith, we'll come for you", Freddy told her.  
" What? You want to use those kids and me as a bait? That's ridiculous", exclaimed Bonnie.  
" Trust me, Bonnie. Please! We have to act fast. There's so many of us. That thing is gaining! I need you to distract it. Please, my love", pleaded Freddy.  
Bonnie glanced behind herself and saw the thing gaining. It was close.  
" Okay. I'll do it", nodded Bonnie.  
She turned towards the kids.  
Bonnie rushed at them with her arms open and grabbed five of them.  
She took the right with the kids on her arms and then let them down on the fly.  
They kept on running the same way as her. Even Bonnie herself didn't understand what had happened.  
Her body had done that on its own.  
" What are you doing? Our friends are going that way", asked a little girl.  
" Follow me, little one. We need to run. They'll come back for us", answered Bonnie.  
" I can't run", complained the girl.  
" You'll survive, I know it. You can run, sweetie! Once we get to safety, you'll be a hero. We are saving the lives of us all", explained Bonnie.  
" Okay. I'll follow you", said the girl.

She kept on running despite the pain in her legs. The children were small, Bonnie hadn't decided who to pick.  
They wouldn't be able to run for long.  
The positive side was that Freddy's plan had worked, the thing was after them.  
It was Bonnie's turn to run around aimlessly. She was scared and so were the kids.  
That was actually the reason that thing was after them. Freddy's group had a goal and they weren't as scared since the thing was not chasing them.  
The thing was attracted by fear above all.  
" Here. Follow us!", Bonnie said to the thing in her mind.  
It was like throwing gas into an open flame. The thing sped up and was gaining.  
" Hurry, Freddy. Please", thought Bonnie.

Freddy's group was on the roof, mounting Faith. The animatronics were protecting the children from the monsters as they climbed on.  
Bonnie had to buy time and run.  
Bonnie gasped in fear as the girl, after her, fell in exhaustion.  
The other kids ran past her in panic. The thing was coming towards the girl and she was defenceless.

Bonnie turned around quickly without even thinking about it. She had promised the girl they would survive.  
Bonnie was not going to leave that innocent girl. It was her fault that the kids were at risk.  
She would get them all to safety or die alongside them.  
She ran towards the girl and the thing came from the other direction.  
It was going to be close.  
Bonnie's vision was in slow motion. The girl was scared and she was reaching out to Bonnie.  
There were arms coming out of the darkness. There were a dozen hands reaching out after the girl.  
It was disgusting.  
There were more arms coming out of the main arms as well. The creature in the darkness was an abomination with a taste for children's flesh.

Bonnie was worried if she'd make it in time. They were both very close to the girl.  
There was no way of knowing which would get to her first. Bonnie had only one thing in mind at that exact moment.  
" Am I going to fail this innocent girl? Will I get more innocent blood on my hands?", thought Bonnie.

Farewell: Let's just leave it there. This chapter would get too long otherwise. This is also a sweet cliffhanger  
I'm very strict when it comes to the length of chapters.  
I guess I'll see you later, guys. You guys are awesome!  
Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	33. A close call

Greeting: We left Bonnie at a very bad time. It's time to find out what happens.  
Do you guys like this idea of monsters? I hope you do since I try to make up some new enemies.  
Enjoy the escape, guys!

( Bonnie. In a corridor)

Her feet were pushing her heavy body forward slower than Bonnie would have liked.  
The girl was looking into her eyes with a begging expression on her face.  
Bonnie was glad that the girl didn't see what was behind her. The creature was still hidden but based on its arms, it was hidious.  
The claws on its fingers were almost as long as the fingers themselves. The skin looked rotten and pieces of it had come off.  
It would sink those claws into the girl's flesh and Bonnie would scream. She could see it in her mind's eye.  
Bonnie and the creature were almost equal in speed.  
They came to the girl and Bonnie was face to face with the creature.

" You can't have her", thought Bonnie.  
She ducked at the last moment. The creature's arms were floating above Bonnie's head.  
She let her ears droop and fall against the sides of her head. The creature could have grabbed them otherwise.  
The girl shut her eyes as Bonnie's arms wrapped themselves around her.  
Bonnie thrust her left foot into the floor in order to run away. The monster's claws came down at her and the girl.  
Bonnie thrust herself forward and took off, the creature's claws hit the spot where Bonnie's foot had been.  
That had been a close call but everything was fine.

The girl embraced Bonnie and kept her eyes shut.  
Bonnie caught up with the kids and glanced behind herself. The monster was furious and it started chasing them again.  
By all accounts, the creature should have caught the girl. It had been a weird moment.  
The creature had reached the girl first.  
Bonnie shouldn't have made it.  
It had stopped in front of the girl. Bonnie almost felt as if it had..hesitated.  
Why on earth would it do that? Why didn't the creature go for it, why did it hesitate to kill the girl?  
Bonnie thought about Springtrap and how he had made a beast witch blow up.  
The girl hadn't glanced at the creature at all. Her gaze had been fixed on Bonnie.  
Had her trust in Bonnie done something to the creature?  
Whatever had caused it, the creature hadn't liked it. It was gaining fast.  
" To the right!", shouted Bonnie.  
The kids turned to the right like racing cars.  
Bonnie hoped turns would slow it down.  
She glanced at the creature. It was still after them but the turn had done something after all.  
Bonnie hoped Freddy and the others were on Faith already. She could hear black-eyed monsters up ahead.  
Some monsters jumped around a corner and came at them.  
The kids were defenceless.  
Bonnie put the girl down for a moment, rushed through the children and went to the front.  
As the monsters jumped at her, Bonnie did a spinning kick.  
The monsters flew at walls and lost their bearings. Bonnie and the kids ran past them.  
The kids were exhausted but fear made them run faster than ever.  
At that exact moment, Bonnie's prayer was answered.

" Bonnie! We are in the air! Come to the outer corridor. We have to see you", she heard Eclipse in her head.  
" Okay. Get ready", responded Bonnie.  
She told the kids to follow as she ran towards the outer corridor. Faith was outside, looking out for Bonnie.  
" There they are and...holy!", exclaimed Faith as she noticed Bonnie.  
Monsters had blocked the corridor like a wave of water and the creature of darkness was there too.  
Bonnie had nowhere to go.  
There was a long corridor and it hit a corner at the end. There were monsters around that corner.  
Bonnie and the kids were trapped.  
" What do we do? They are dead", asked Shadow.  
He was scared.  
Freddy made up another crazy plan on the fly.  
" We need to get those windows broken. Hurry! Faith, can you do something?", asked Freddy.  
" Sure thing", answered Faith.  
Eclipse realized what she was going to do.  
" Prepare for a shockwave", Eclipse informed Bonnie.  
She told that to the kids. Faith rose to an upright postion and flapped her wings.  
Everyone stayed on her though, even the kids. The wings created a strong shockwave that shattared most windows along the corridor.  
" Yeah, Faith", said Freddy.

What would they do now?

" Oh, Freddy. You have to be kidding me!", exclaimed Shadow as he realized Freddy's plan.  
" No, I'm not", Freddy shook his head.  
He was the first to jump off Faith. He landed on the corridor and did a roll.  
He was running beside Bonnie suddenly.  
" Here we go", said Shadow.  
He and Golden freddy followed the leader.  
" Wait! They are not going to throw the kids to us, are they?", asked Crystal.  
Freddy grabbed the kid, Bonnie had been holding.  
" Hold on!", ordered Freddy.  
He threw the girl who flew across the gap between the floor and Faith.  
Mr. Fazbear caught the girl from the air.  
" That is exactly what they are doing?", answered Mr. Fazbear.

All four animatronics started throwing kids over to Faith.  
It was hard since they had to be constantly running at the same time.  
The corridor was about to end. There was still time though.  
It was a dangerous game, they were playing.  
The winds were strong and Faith might have to get away from the wall.  
If that happened, the kids would fall to their deaths and everyone in the building would be left to die.  
Faith was not surrendering to the wind.  
" Hurry! This is exhausting", shouted Faith, panting in agony.  
Eclipse was yanking the reins towards the building.  
Faith's neck was hurting.

There was only one kid left. Shadow and Goldie jumped to Faith and grabbed her side.  
They climbed on.  
" See, sweetheart? My plans work", Freddy kissed her and jumped across with the last child.  
Freddy's crazy plan had worked better than expected.  
Some kids were crying but still alive. Crystal was trying to calm the first girl down.  
She and the girl glanced at Bonnie, on the other side.  
She was all by herself if the monsters didn't count.  
" Jump! We made it, Bonnie. Jump!", Freddy encouraged her.  
He had a smile on his face. Bonnie got close to the broken windows and got ready to jump to safety.

She was almost out of that horrible place.  
Bonnie was shocked as Faith gave up and got away from the building.  
" What are you doing? Bonnie is still in there! Get back!", shouted Freddy.  
" I can't! I ran out of..breath", explained Faith.  
She would have said that she had run out of wind but that wasn't true. She had too much wind on her face. It was a cool pun for another time.  
Their current situation was far from fun and jokes.

Bonnie looked forward and saw that the corner was in front of her. The monsters would catch her in a second.  
Bonnie decided to dash through the window in the corner.  
It had not broken but she would have to dash through anyway.  
Faith saw one monster jump at Bonnie from behind. She had to act.  
There were explosive barrels along the corridor. Somebody had left them there in a hurry. They had been for a chemistry lesson.  
There was only one thing Faith could do to stop the monsters from killing Bonnie.  
She shot fire at the building in order to distract the monsters and it set the barrels off.

It worked. The explosion lit the whole corridor.  
The monsters looked behind at the explosion. It stopped them from catching Bonnie.  
Faith dashed away from the explosion in fear. She forgot Bonnie completely.  
Bonnie heard the explosion which was destroying everything in its way. She had no time to look back.  
As the fires started to tickle Bonnie's back, she charged through the window and covered her face.  
The shockwave hit her body at full force and launched her forward.  
Faith was flying way ahead but Bonnie was coming her way. Bonnie had lost her bearings and the world was fuzzy.  
She had to grab something before she would fall to her death.  
Freddy looked back and noticed Bonnie swirling in the air without any idea of where she was.  
" Bonnie", Freddy reached out to her.  
There was no way he could have grabbed Bonnie. Goldie grabbed Freddy as he was about to fall.  
Bonnie was still flying towards them. She wouldn't make it all the way to Faith, her trajectory was arching downward.  
" We need to catch her!", exclaimed Freddy in shock.  
He would not let Bonnie fall to her death. They had come so far.  
Freddy had told her to distract the creature of darkness.  
Bonnie was Freddy's girlfriend, he would never find anyone as sweet and kind as her.  
Who would kiss Freddy on the nose at night and who would cuddle him?  
Freddy charged towards Eclipse and ran past the kids.  
" You must dive!", shouted Freddy as he literally attacked Eclipse.

Freddy grabbed the reins and pulled them off Eclipse's hands.  
Eclipse tried to get them back but Freddy punched him in the face.  
" Go down, girl! You must!", shouted Freddy, kicking Faith's head downwards.  
He yanked the reins in a very violent manner and hurt Faith.  
The poor dragon had no other choice than to dive.  
She hoped Freddy would stop kicking her head. If she went unconscious, they would all die.

Bonnie had missed Faith, she hadn't had enough momentum but then Faith dove.  
She dove past the bunny and then Freddy yanked the reins to slow her down.  
Bonnie gathered her bearings and saw Faith, flying in front of her face.  
They were going forward at the same speed but Bonnie was descending faster than Faith.  
The dragon was lower than the bunny so the situation was good.  
Faith's tail was coming closer to her.  
Bonnie would hit it and bounce off. After that, she could go anywhere.  
That was a chance though.  
She got ready to wrap her arms around the tail.  
Bonnie smacked into the furry tail and the fur went inside her mouth.  
Bonnie wrapped her arms around the tail and held onto the fur with her teeth.

" She grabbed the tail", cheered Crystal, peeking over the edge.

The ground was coming at Faith's face but she couldn't pull up fast without Eclipse.  
As soon as Freddy heard Crystal cheer, he let go of the reins.  
Eclipse grabbed them in panic and yanked them towards himself.  
Faith's belly scraped the ground but she managed to pull up in time.  
Some monsters were down on the street and dodged the giant animatronic dragon.  
Everyone was full of adrenaline. The last few minutes had been full of close calls of all kinds.

Freddy ran to the back to see Bonnie. He sighed in relief when he saw her, holding onto for dear life.  
The panic was not over yet.  
" Go to a roof before she runs out of stamina!", shouted Freddy with full force.  
Faith and Eclipse complied quickly before Freddy would do something crazy again.  
Faith's head was dizzy so she could use a short break.  
Everyone had to catch their breath. Faith landed as soon as possible.  
She found a roof and came down. Faith went to the middle of it.

Her feet touched the roof and she put her tail down. Bonnie felt the roof against her back and let go.  
She was panting in panic and exhaustion.  
" Bonnie", Freddy ran to her.  
Faith glanced at Bonnie and nudged the bunny.  
" She is alive", said Faith.  
Freddy grabbed Bonnie and pushed his ear against her chest.  
" Thank god", said Freddy after hearing Bonnie's core hum.  
Bonnie opened her eyes slowly.  
" Do you know where you are, fuzz ear?", asked Freddy in baby talk and rubbed his nose against hers.  
" Am I in heaven? I didn't make it, did I?", asked Bonnie.  
Freddy smiled at her.  
" You did. You made it and we are safe", answered Freddy.  
Bonnie looked around and noticed the others.  
" Freddy. Was that suppose to be a plan? You are insane", said Bonnie.  
Freddy chuckled a little bit.  
" Well, my insanity goes together with your craziness", answered Freddy.  
" Yeah. That's why I love you", smiled Bonnie.  
They kissed one another.

Eclipse and Shadow dismounted Faith.  
" That really was a crazy stunt, Bonnie. Surprising as it may seem, you executed it flawlessly", said Shadow.  
" Good to hear", Bonnie put her thumb up.  
Her arm went limp, she was worn out. Freddy picked her up.  
" That was a dangerous thing, you did, Freddy. You almost killed us", informed Eclipse.  
" Sorry about that but no harm done, right? We are alright", Freddy looked at him.  
" I'll be fine once I get over the shock of you kicking my head", Faith told him.  
" Sorry. I had no time to think about what to do, Faith. I had to save my cutie in one way or another", replied Freddy.  
He brought Bonnie onto Faith's back. Faith knew that she would have done the same in Freddy's place.  
" Promise, Freddy, you won't do that again. I have never been in so much panic", Eclipse told him.  
" This won't become a regular thing. I swear in the name of the pizzeria", promised Freddy.  
" Speaking of which, could we be on our way? I don't want to be here any longer", interrupted Mr. Fazbear.  
He had spoken for himself and the kids.

Some were crying in fear.

Faith took off and soared towards the pizzeria. The journey would be hard but nothing compared to what they had been through.  
Faith found it easier to fly after resting.  
The lethal situation had woken her up and she was like a new dragon. Faith glanced at her back to see all the kids and the animatronics.  
No one had died even without a flawless plan.  
Everybody had been about to die at some point during the trip. They were going to have a lot to tell the other animatronics when they got back.  
Fang would be so annoyed after hearing about their adventure.  
The worst part had been that no one had expected things to get so crazy so fast.  
At first, everybody had been scared out of their minds since nothing had been happening.  
After finding the kids, they had been running non stop, throwing kids and jumping over gaps.  
No wonder everybody was so exhausted. Bonnie had been worn out as well as the kids, with her.  
Bonnie was resting on Freddy's lap and her face was buried into Freddy's chest.  
Freddy was petting her head and calming her down.  
Bonnie's back had been burnt a lot. It was as much as everyone would have expected.  
The explosion had been loud and huge, the upper part of the building had collapsed.

Eclipse glanced at Bonnie and the explosion came into his mind.  
" Faith. Why did you do it?", asked Eclipse.  
" What did I do?", asked Faith.  
" The explosion, Faith. Why did you blast the barrels with fire? Bonnie could have died", answered Eclipse.  
Faith grinned at the question.  
" The monsters looked like they would catch Bonnie before she managed to jump. I thought about distracting them but I didn't notice the signs on those barrels.  
Then I got scared of the explosions and panic took me over", explained Faith.  
She was really sad because she knew that if Bonnie had died, it would have been her fault.  
" Well, we made it anyway. It doesn't matter anymore. Everybody makes mistakes. You are a good girl, Faith", Eclipse rubbed her.  
It comforted Faith and cheered her up.  
" Now! We must push one last time. The pizzeria is our destination. Let's fly, Faith", Eclipse told her.  
Faith dashed forward through the clouds, they were low. It seemed like the mist was coming back.  
Hopefully it wasn't a bad sign. Only Eclipse and Faith noticed it, everyone else had better things to do.

Crystal was spending time with the children and hugging them.  
" You did well, little ones. If I was your mother, I would be so proud of you", she told them.  
The kids had calmed down a bit since leaving the school. The girl who had been saved by Bonnie, came to her and Freddy.  
" Are you okay? Did the fire catch you?", the girl asked Bonnie.  
" I'm just fine. I just need some rest", she answered.  
Bonnie sounded like Faith when she had been exhausted. Her voice was quiet and frail too.  
" She will be fine. Everything is okay now. We made it out and we can't be harmed anymore", said Freddy.  
Bonnie loved to think that was true. They would have to fight again soon but she was safe for the time being.  
Bonnie could rest and focus on healing herself. The girl went under Freddy's arm.  
He petted her as well. The girl placed her head on Bonnie.  
She wanted to rest as well.  
Bonnie smiled at her and petted the girl's cold cheek with her finger.  
" We made it. Just like I promised. All our friends are safe. Thanks to us, no one had to be left behind", she told the girl.  
" Will it be safe in Freddy's? The boogeymen are everywhere. I saw them below us", asked the girl.  
Bonnie did not want to say anything. Freddy wrapped his right arm around the girl.  
" Freddy's is always safe. There's no place for boogeymen in there. There's Toy bonnie, Foxy and Springtrap who will protect you", answered Freddy.

It was a lie but not completely. Freddy thought that the pizzeria was way safer than any other place at the moment.  
The animatronics would not give in.  
The beast witches could threaten them and fight with everything they had but they would never get the kids. They trusted the animatronics.  
To show that Freddy was right, the girl closed her eyes and buried her face into Bonnie's fur.  
" I trust you. Thank you for saving us. We were afraid", said the girl.  
" Of course we came to save you. We love you", replied Bonnie before closing her own eyes.  
Freddy let the girl and Bonnie rest.  
He petted them and embraced them if any bumps occured. The wind was still blowing and Faith's stamina wasn't infinite.

(After a while. At Freddy Fazbear's)

Faith managed to fly all the way to Freddy Fazbear's without stopping.  
She circled around the pizzeria to make sure there were no monsters around.  
Soon, she saw the front door open. Toy bonnie and Jenny came out and waved at her.  
Eclipse talked to Toy bonnie with his mind talk.  
" We came back. Is everyone alright down there?", he asked her.  
" More than fine", answered Toy bonnie.  
She was cheerful.  
" The shield has been fixed and it should be stronger now", explained Toy bonnie.  
" Good to hear. We'll land on the roof", said Eclipse.  
" I guess you can just land in front of the door. There are no monsters around here", Toy bonnie told him.  
Eclipse told Faith to land on the yard, right in front of the door.  
They came down and Faith could finally rest again. The kids dismounted Faith and the animatronics followed them.  
Freddy woke Bonnie up, the girl woke up as well.  
Freddy helped Bonnie get up and they dismounted Faith with the others.

When everyone was gone, Faith transformed back into a kitsune. She smiled at the kids who ran to Toy bonnie.  
" Hi, guys. Thank goodness, you're okay", Toy bonnie hugged them and patted their heads.  
The kids went inside and the guy, the animatronics had gone to rescue, came to Toy bonnie.  
" Mr. Fazbear. Nothing happened to you either", Toy bonnie welcomed him with a hug.  
" You could have come sooner but better late than never", replied Mr. Fazbear.  
" Sorry about that. We forgot you in the middle of all the monsters and the eclipse and the massacre", apologized Toy bonnie.  
" What massacre? What the hell have you been doing in my pizzeria?", asked Mr. Fazbear.  
" It's a long story, boss. We'll tell you our story after giving you some pizza", said Goldie who walked past them.  
" Before you go get pizza, could you explain why the windows are like this?", asked Mr. Fazbear.  
The windows had been boared and broken.  
" The monsters attacked our pizzeria. We refused to open the door for them so they came through the windows", explained Toy bonnie.  
" Our pizza must be very known these days. Some people just do anything to get a bite", joked Mr. Fazbear.  
" Why didn't you seal them? Stainless steel is harder than glass, just so you know", he added.  
" Seal the windows? What do you mean?", asked Toy bonnie and Golden freddy.  
" Wait! The windows can be sealed?", asked Jenny, looking at Mr. Fazbear.  
" Yes", was his straight answer.

Farewell: This was an epic chapter. That would have been better in a movie but I hope it was epic on text as well.  
See you, guys and gals! THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	34. The three prisoners

Greeting: Hi, guys! Today, I've decided to go to Leslie and see how the Apocalypse was started in the first place.  
We know he was brought back from the dead but what happened next?  
Enjoy the story!

( Leslie. Before the Beginning)

He was still in the room. The room was made out of concrete just like all the other rooms in that cursed factory.  
That place had been the last place, Leslie had wanted to end up in. Even Oni ryu's constant commands had vanished.  
They had been horrible so Leslie couldn't say he missed them.  
Couldn't there have been at least something? There was nothing, no furniture, no animatronics, nothing.  
The only animatronics were Black the cat and Electra. Sirius and the Phantoms were there too but they were hardly animatronics anymore.  
They were just beings, ghosts with ectoplasm or something similar around their bodies.  
They were not animatronics so the only ones were the two beasts. And Leslie!  
He sometimes forgot that he was an animatronic.  
A new body was something to get used to. Leslie had technically changed bodies already.  
He had been Ornica in his past life, a woman. Ornica's memories had not come with her soul.  
Leslie was lucky. His thoughts were drifting.  
He thought about the past days.  
Leslie's mind was starting to crumble. He had been allowed to walk around in his new body.  
More precisely, Jenner had been allowed to walk around.  
The time, they had spent in the afterlife, had changed both of them.  
It was not only Leslie whose mind was not what it used be. Jenner had been feeling weird and his head had been hurting.  
Electra and Black the cat had visited him and spoken to him.  
Jenner had had a lot to explain during the past days. Elleroth and Black had not forgotten his treason.  
Jenner had joined the Sorcerer's plan to wipe out reality.  
Leslie had been in the background, listening to Jenner's description.

Sometimes, Leslie felt as if Jenner had actually been feeling quilty. He had told his father that he hadn't been himself.  
Energy seemed to be half of what he was talking about.  
" It was like two million suns, blazing inside my soul. I could see things that no one has ever seen.  
The energy was divine and the thoughts and ideas it put into my head..wow!", Jenner had described.  
Elleroth had seemed to be more interested in the location of the Sorcerer.  
Leslie guessed Elleroth was afraid and curious.  
The Sorcerer's power was unrivaled, way beyond the Joy of creation.  
If the Joy of creation had been physics, the Sorcerer's power would have been metaphysics.  
Leslie could only guess what Elleroth would have done with such power. He had thought he had reached the top of the world.  
Elleroth would refuse to be second to anyone.  
He wanted to possess the absolute power in existence. Leslie hoped Elleroth would never reach his goal.  
The thought of a world, made in Elleroth's image, was sickening.  
Jenner had described the feeling which the energy had given him.  
" I felt enlightened. My previous goals vanished. I had only one goal in life. Destruction was a wonderful goal", Jenner had told his family.

Elleroth and Electra had been shocked by Jenner's words. He had turned back into his former self but his memories had remained.  
Leslie hadn't felt what Jenner had. He couldn't remember anything.  
He recalled helping Storm Jr. and nothing came after that. Leslie had been knocked out.  
There was only one thing he could recall. It was the last thing he had had in his mind before dying.  
" This is the most heartfelt wish of his", Storm Jr. had said to Jenner.  
Leslie had seen that Storm Jr. had been about to burst into tears.  
Had she killed him after that?  
Leslie pondered if the memory was false. Storm Jr. was surrounded by light in the memory.  
From what he could remember, it had been dark in the courtyard.  
Maybe he had gotten the memory in the afterlife.

Leslie shrugged it off, his memory was correct.  
It had to be.  
Leslie wondered how much Jenner remembered. Everything seemed to be the answer.  
" Of course, I remember everything. I'm strong, unlike you", Jenner told Leslie.  
He had heard Leslie in his head.  
" Why do you sound mocking? I don't want to remember. If your story was true, I wouldn't want to remember it.  
Those animatronics and other creatures hadn't done anything wrong. They weren't even from the same dimension.  
You and the Sorcerer killed them all for no reason", Leslie told him.  
" If you could remember everything, you wouldn't judge me so harshly. A blind man shouldn't be telling a seeing man about light", said Jenner.  
" Killing innocent creatures is nowhere near light. I am not a blind man, talking about light. I know what murdering is.  
I've seen enough of it", Leslie replied in a disgusted tone.  
Jenner chuckled.  
" When those so called innocent creatures died, their lives flashed before their eyes. The Sorcerer and I could feel their sins. You too.  
You could have fought back but you chose not to. You saw what we saw. The difference is that you have forgotten it", Jenner said to Leslie.  
" I'm happy about it nonetheless. Ignorance is good, knowledge brings nothing but pain", said Leslie.  
" Knowledge brings pain but it is relieving. I can't feel sorry anymore.  
Now I can kill as many beings as I want without feeling sorry for them", Jenner told Leslie who snorted.  
" Since when have you ever been able to feel sorry for someone? You're a beast witch. A murderer!  
You used Storm Jr. and her fear to cause chaos. Storm Jr. almost killed her family due to you.  
I guess you are not the one to talk about goodness", Leslie told him.  
" Maybe not, Leslie. Maybe not", sighed Jenner.  
" It would be good though if you were able to remember. We could make a team.  
The Sorcerer is still inside us even though we can't feel him. We could finish what we started", he added.  
" Me and you will never form a team. I rather die again than join you", laughed Leslie.  
" Well, I don't need you. I only need your soul and what comes with it.  
The time has come to get rid of you. Can you feel her, Leslie?", asked Jenner.

Both went silent and listened. They could hear thoughts, multiple ones.  
There was more than one person. Electra was one of them.  
" Oh! It will be so wonderful. The darkness will come and never leave! I can bath in the suffering and screaming of everyone in the universe.  
After everyone's gone, I can do the same to the multiverse. Then I can go further and further until..", Electra was talking in the corridor, outside.  
" You will never have the multiverse. Not even the universe. Not even my ghostly middle finger", said an angry female voice.  
" Thanks to that witch boy, I will have everything. My father and brother will get everything too.  
That is after we have shoved that boy's soul into darkness", said Electra.  
The other voice shouted in anger.  
" I swear, Electra. If you touch Leslie with even the tip of your tail, I will.." it said.  
" Blah! Blah! Blah! What could you do, little one? You're just a silent voice in my head", asked Electra and giggled.  
A third voice spoke and it seemed to be calming the angry voice down.  
" Calm down. She will pay for her sins eventually", said the male voice.  
Leslie recognized the voices. They were the opposite of they used to be.  
The female voice would have sounded better if it had been talking nicely. The male voice had usually been shouting and kicking slaves.  
" She can't touch, Leslie. He is part of my family too. She can't do this to him, Salazar", said the female voice.  
" Salazar sounds weird when he is talking in such a soft tone", thought Leslie.  
" Why is Luna here though?", he recognized the angry voice.  
Had Luna betrayed her friends? What could have caused that?

Leslie shrugged it off quickly. Luna was angry and she definitely didn't sound like someone who was with the beasts.  
Leslie still would have loved to get some illumination on the situation. It was almost creepy to hear Salazar speak in so gentle a tone.  
Electra reached the front door and came in with Luna and Salazar.  
Leslie couldn't see her but he could hear her. There was only one set of footsteps though.  
Had Luna and Salazar remained outside?  
Electra's happy face appeared in front of Leslie's. Jenner let him control the body for now.  
" Wakey-wakey! Happy tuesday!", greeted Electra.  
Leslie rolled his animatronic eyes.

" You! What did you do? He's an animatronic", asked Luna.  
Leslie looked around but didn't see her. The voice was in front of Leslie but there was only Electra.  
" Where's Luna? Is she invisible?", asked Leslie.  
Electra looked weirded out at first but then she relaxed.  
" Oh! You can hear her. You are both adorable and powerful", said Electra and petted Leslie's cheek with her finger.  
Leslie tried to move his head away from Electra's finger.  
" Don't touch me, freak", commanded Leslie.  
" And defiant", added Electra.  
" Calm down, witch. She will punish you for calling names", Salazar told him.  
" Oh, Salazar. Don't be so gloomy all the time. I like defiant boys. Especially strong ones", Electra stroked Leslie's snout.  
" You still didn't answer my question, Electra. Where are Eclipse's parents?", asked Leslie a second time.  
Electra tapped her head.  
" They are right here. They have the best spots in the movie theater of my mind. They can see everything", answered Electra.  
Then Leslie understood everything.  
He was able to hear them speak despite them being in Electra's head.

Normally, Electra would have needed to allow him to hear them. Seemed like he had gone above that.  
Leslie looked shocked.  
" Don't worry, Leslie. We are fine", said Luna.  
" How did you end up in there?", Leslie asked them.  
Electra looked at him.  
" So you really can't remember anything. Interesting. Good it was you and not my brother. I want my brother to remember everything.  
Just like I want these little fellas to see everything", said Electra.  
She meant Salazar and Luna of course.

" See what? There isn't much to see", asked Leslie.  
" Think harder", Jenner said in his head.  
Electra could hear Jenner because he allowed her to. She came closer.  
" The answer, you seek, is right here in my head. Come get it", Electra teased him.

She wanted to see how strong Leslie really was. Leslie accepted the challenge.  
He went into Electra's head. Electra resisted but Leslie pushed on.  
It took less than ten seconds to defeat Electra. Leslie saw her thoughts.  
The world in flames, people dying everywhere.  
The Fazbears trying to fight back but failing.  
Bonnie's insides would be ripped out by children. Foxy would cry as his family was be torn to bits.  
The animatronics would beg for mercy and receive none.  
Eclipse would kneel before Electra. Salazar and Luna would be forced to watch Electra kill Eclipse in the most painful way, imaginable.

Leslie came out when he couldn't take the painful images anymore.  
" You truly are something. You are amazing", Electra was astonished for real.  
" As soon as we have expelled you, Jenner will have all your power", her expression was happy.  
" No! You will not touch him! Leslie will not give up", shouted Luna.  
Electra did something and Luna screamed in pain.  
" Luna", Salazar's voice shouted worriedly.  
Luna kept on screaming.  
" She didn't mean it, Electra. Let her go", begged Salazar.  
At that point, he sounded like his old self. Electra relaxed and Luna stopped screaming.  
Leslie got angry and tried to at least knock Electra down for doing that to Luna.  
Jenner sensed it and blocked him.  
" So much time has passed and she is still sure her friends will win", Electra shook her head.  
" They might. You have been wrong before", said Leslie.  
" Not this time. This time, we have Jenner's full might along with your full power", replied Electra.  
Leslie knew it was true.  
But Electra didn't know what Leslie had been doing. He had been sending messages to Storm Jr.  
Leslie hoped it would save his friends. He wasn't very hopeful but he would do his best.  
" You can't make Leslie give up, Electra. He will never give in to a monster like you", Luna told her.  
Electra giggled.  
" Maybe not but the ritual can. Which actually reminds of why I came here. I have been just talking.  
Oh my.  
I shouldn't have kept my father waiting", Electra remembered the reason she was there.  
" It's time to go, Lessie boy. Say goodbye to your pathetic life for good. You'll go so far no one's ever gonna find you", laughed Jenner, inside Leslie's head.  
Leslie himself wasn't afraid to die.  
He was getting used to being killed over and over again. The ritual was going to be no different than the other times.  
" You can throw me as far as you can, I will always crawl back", threatened Leslie.  
Jenner found Leslie's threatening very amuzing.  
" Your hope is useless. You think something will save you again, don't you? Not this time", Jenner assured him.

Electra went to the end of the table and pulled it out of the corner. The table was movable, Leslie hadn't noticed that.  
Leslie was able to see the ceiling and the bottom of Electra's snout.  
He had no idea of where they were going.  
The ritual was taking place in a large room which Leslie hadn't seen before.

Black and the Phantoms were already waiting. The ritual was sacred to Elleroth and Black so the Phantoms had started praying already.  
Electra would bring Leslie soon.  
While being taken to the ritual, Leslie focused on Electra. He wanted to know what Luna and Salazar were doing and see them again.  
Leslie went into Electra's mind without her noticing.  
Jenner didn't resist.  
Leslie would find three souls that were trapped in Electra's wicked mind.  
Leslie expected to see yet again another world made out of nothing but darkness and agony.  
Surprising as it may seem, Leslie found something else.

He saw a wooden door in front of his face. He extended his animatronic arm towards the handle.  
The door was detailed and decorated with ornaments.  
There was a relief on the door. It seemed to be a man standing behind a corpse and pulling something out of it.  
There was a mark on the corpse, Leslie recognized it.  
" A resurrection rune?", he thought to himself.  
He grabbed the handle which looked old.  
He wondered if it would come off but it didn't.  
He walked through the door and entered an old cabin with only one room, filled with furniture.  
A witch's cabin by all accounts.  
Jenner had told Leslie about that place. It was Electra and Jenner's home.  
Or Electra's memory of it at least.  
There was a necromancer's table and a book. Runes were covering the walls.  
A muscular wolf was standing by the table and staring at the runes. It was Salazar but a less scary one.  
He didn't notice Leslie.  
There was also a chair on the left side of the door, Luna was sitting on it.  
She looked sad and was looking at the floor. The floor boards had probably been Luna's best friends for a long time.

Leslie placed his hand on Luna's shoulder. Luna jumped and glanced at him.  
Luna's scared face became happy as she saw Leslie.  
" Leslie. You came here?", she asked.  
Salazar glanced at her and noticed Leslie.  
" I at least want to see your face before I die for good", smiled Leslie.  
Luna hugged him and he hugged her back.  
" You are so pretty, Leslie", Luna admired his new body.  
Leslie smiled at her. Salazar came to them.  
" Hello", Leslie greeted him.  
Salazar was staring at Leslie's body too.  
" You look good. The brown fur suits you, boy", Salazar told him.  
" I won't be like this for long but I will enjoy it while it lasts", Leslie told Salazar.  
Luna patted Leslie's shoulder.  
" You will be fine. Don't be afraid", Luna assured him.  
" I'm not afraid, Luna. I'm just happy I got to see you again before being destroyed", replied Leslie.  
" I'm too", answered Luna and kissed him on the cheek.

Leslie had a lot of questions.  
" Is Eclipse here too?", Leslie asked worriedly.  
" He's not, thank goodness. He lived but we didn't", Luna answered him.  
" Poor Eclipse. He must be sad, knowing you are dead. Your death wasn't painful, was it?", Leslie looked at Luna.  
Leslie wondered if he had killed Salazar and Luna.  
" Electra killed me by ripping my upper jaw off. It was fast and painless", answered Luna.  
" I got what I deserved. I trusted that traitorous beast. I died in pain and deserved it", Salazar told Leslie.  
He sighed and looked down.  
" You are still alright, trapped but alright. Thank goodness for that", Leslie looked at them both.

" We are trapped in our own filth", said an unknown voice.  
Leslie looked at its direction. There was a third wolf in a dark corner.  
Leslie hadn't noticed her before. She had been in there, silent and depressed.  
" How can we be alright when we are trapped? This place is a nightmare. To see what she sees. To witness all the horrible things she does to others.  
It makes me mad", said the wolf.  
Her voice was familiar. She sounded like Electra.  
Leslie walked closer.  
" She murdered my children using me. I murdered my children due to her", the wolf told Leslie.  
She looked crazy and mad. Salazar put his hand in front of Leslie.  
" It is better to leave Snugs alone. She doesn't like others", explained Salazar.  
" It's the loneliness. She fears that if she gets a friend, Electra will take them away from her", said Luna.  
" Snugs? What a poor wolf", thought Leslie.  
It was Electra's host.  
Leslie had been Jenner's host for most of his life. He felt sympathy for this new wolf called Snugs.  
He knew what it was like to be corrupted and driven insane, to be tormented by a beast witch.  
Based on her name, she had once been a very innocent and cuddly animatronic. Like Springtrap.  
That sight was far from cuddly and nice. Her eyes were filled with tears as black as the eternal night.  
Her eyes were insane like those of a psychopath.  
Snugs had been driven to insanity.  
If her claim was true, it was not a wonder.  
Snugs had been possessed by Electra and she had killed the children that Snugs had loved.  
The children in her pizzeria, Leslie presumed.

Leslie backed away from Snugs and she curled into a ball to start crying again. Luna could see how worried and sad Leslie was.  
" We have tried to help her but she doesn't want any help. Snugs won't be happy until Electra is gone", explained Luna.  
" And I will never be gone!", Electra's voice filled the air.  
They had arrived at the ritual room. Leslie was startled.  
Snugs held her head and moaned in agony.  
" But you, Leslie. You will be gone! Being in my head won't save you. Get out and face death like a real man", said Electra.  
Leslie thought for a second.  
" What happens if I stay?", he asked.  
Electra sounded frustrated.  
" You will be thrown out anyway. My head is not a sanctuary since your soul is still in your own body", answered Electra.  
" Then I'll stay here, waiting for my death", said Leslie.  
" Suit yourself", said Electra, sighing, and left.  
Snugs stopped moaning immediately. Luna looked at Leslie.  
" Please don't stay here, Leslie. I don't want to be forced to watch you vanish", begged Luna.  
Leslie looked into her eyes.  
" Let me stay, Luna. I want to spend my last seconds with you", said Leslie.

Luna looked scared but nodded nonetheless. Leslie was happy.  
At least he could die in a way that made him happy. Leslie could be with Luna, Salazar and Snugs.  
Leslie was happy to die with them by his side.  
At least Leslie could die, imagining he still had a family.

Farewell: Luna and Salazar have come back! The ritual will come next, we'll see what happens to Leslie.  
We can presume the ritual works since the Apocalypse has started in the future. But does everything go as expected?  
If you wish to find out, join me next time!  
Bye! THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	35. Touching the divine

Greeting: Leslie's story continues. I'm at chapter 35 and I haven't even touched our surprise guests yet.  
Oops! Well, they are not surprise guests anymore. They are coming soon, just wait guys!  
We'll have more to the story than just Freddy's animatronics.

( Black, Sirius and the Phantoms. The ritual)

The room was full of Phantoms. Their Elder lord, Sirius, looked at Black the cat who seemed impatient.  
They had been waiting for Electra for quite a while. Sirius hoped Black wouldn't snap before Electra arrived.  
Black the cat had his arms crossed and his dark stare was fixed on the Phantoms.  
He probably waited for someone to do something bad so he would have someone to be angry with.  
Sirius looked at the Phantoms as well.  
They had closed their eyes and started praying. They could feel the Apocalypse witch around them, waiting to come out of hiding.

The room was circular and partially white. The walls had been covered in white paint at one point but some paint had come off since.  
It was perfect for the ritual.  
The shape was right and so was the place.  
The Sorcerer's outburst at the Grayson hill had done something.  
Unfortunately, they were able to do the ritual in the factory all of the sudden. No one could explain why but it was the case.  
The Phantoms were devoted to King Deagana, father of Elleroth and the husband of sin.  
" Arth gresh Deagana! Arth gresh ermth Deagana", repeated the Phantoms.  
It was their dark prayer, spoken in some dark language which the beast witches had made up.  
All they needed was a witch, dark enough to break the chains of their king.  
" You told her to bring the witch, didn't you, Sirius?", asked Black the cat.  
" Yes, Master Black. I did exactly what you requested", answered Sirius.

Black was about to say something when they heard a noise. Black and Sirius looked to their right and saw Electra come in, pushing a movable table.  
Black's body turned partially white and his irishes turned red.  
" Electra. You have kept us waiting", said Elleroth with a serious voice.  
" Sorry, father. The witch was interested in my companions. I didn't want to deny him the truth", apologized Electra.  
She brought the table to the middle of the room.  
" I told you that you should have gotten rid of those souls. They serve no purpose", said Elleroth.  
Electra glanced at him.  
" Grandfather can't bring them pain that would break them. I want those two to break completely.  
Salazar betrayed us and he needs a punishment. The female wolf made him feel stupid emotions and her punishment will be the same", she explained.  
Elleroth did not understand his daughter's train of thought but let it be.  
Electra's reason was not what she claimed.  
Her excuse may have sounded reasonable to some but it was not the truth.  
In reality, Electra just wanted to feel Salazar and Luna suffer.

Jenner was ready for the ritual. Elleroth came to him and asked him that.  
" Let's bring forth our strength", said Jenner.  
Everything was ready.  
Electra found Leslie, poking around inside her head. Leslie of course refused to leave so Electra let it be.  
Leslie could have fun with his family. Electra expected to hear Luna's scream of agony as Leslie was pulled away from her.

She joined the ritual with the others. The ritual had two steps.  
First, Leslie would have to be banished. The second thing would be the actual ritual.

The attendees went around Jenner in a circle.  
Black separated himself from Elleroth and went to the other side of the circle.  
The ritual could begin.  
The Fazbears would have no idea that all their efforts had been in vain.  
The Apocalypse was unstoppable. It could not be prevented any longer.  
They were finally about to do what should have been done at the Grayson hill.  
No Salvation, just death and chaos.  
The attendees began to mutter prayers and relax. They gave themselves to the Apocalypse witch, Deagana.  
Elleroth could feel his father's gaze upon him. The eyes of death could see their ritual.  
Jenner's body began to glow in purple.  
Elleroth began to speak in a foreign language.  
" Father of us all! Father of the chaotic world! You who shall be the end of all souls! Hear the prayer of your grandson, father.  
Release him, let him roam freely. Allow him to handle the power which is born from the blood that trapped you.  
Let him take revenge upon those who deny your power", said Elleroth.

Leslie began to feel the energy. Jenner's animatronic body lifted off the table.  
The straps opened and Jenner rose into the air.  
" Yes. Release me, grandfather. Hear my prayer", smiled Jenner.  
Inside Electra's mind, Leslie fell to the floor.  
Luna grabbed him and placed him on her lap.  
" Leslie. Don't give in. You can fight it. I know you can", Luna tried one more time to rescue him.  
Leslie was making death noises.  
" I can't. Deagana...is the..most..powerful of all", stuttered Leslie.  
Salazar came to him as well.  
He was not as hopeful as Luna.  
" I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm sorry for everything I have done", he told Leslie.  
" If you meet your son again, please tell him that I really liked him", pleaded Leslie.  
" No! You won't go. You can win", said Luna.  
Leslie looked at her.  
" I can't. I'm sorry, Luna. You have been so friendly to me all the time. You were like a foster parent to me.  
My mom would have been grateful to you. If you ever make it home, tell my one and only Storm Jr. that I love her with all of my heart.  
I wish I could have kissed her one more time", Leslie told Luna.  
" She would have loved your new body. I bet your chest would have been the nicest place for her to rest her head on", Luna smiled at Leslie.  
She could see Leslie's eyes close.  
" Please, don't go", begged Luna.  
Leslie had to leave. A sudden wind blasted through the cabin and it took Leslie with it.

He was violently taken from Luna's lap and he disappeared through the front door.  
Luna ran after him but the door closed completely as soon as Luna reached it.  
She hit the door, tried to break it but nothing happened.  
Luna was stuck in Electra's head, her soul couldn't leave.  
" Damn you, Electra. Damn you and your whole family to the ninth level of Hell", cursed Luna.  
Electra's giggle filled the cabin.  
" You silly wolf. I'm already in Hell. Your world will be hell once we are done. You already said bye to Leslie, say bye to your other friends next.  
They will be the first thing we kill when our friends have joined us", said Electra.

Snugs had been watching the whole thing happen. She couldn't leave the corner.  
Luna came back to the middle of the room and glanced at her.  
" Get used to this pain, Luna. She will do it many times before she is done with you. Learn to accept it and your existence won't be so painful.  
That is what she wants, she wants you to scream. Take my advice, do not feel pain", Snugs told Luna.  
It was a useless piece of advice. Luna looked at her.  
" Leslie is gone. They destroyed him completely. That cursed beast witch will pay for this", said Luna.

Electra could feel Luna's agony and was happy about it. The ritual was everything she had hoped for.  
First, she got to experience Luna's suffering. The next part was going to be more fun than the first.  
Jenner rose higher and his spirit dug into the full might of Leslie's power. Jenner opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.  
" I can see. I see it all. It's beautiful. I will never be blind again", smiled Jenner.  
He was full of emotion and his eyes were shining.  
The darkness grasped his soul and fed on the energy.  
A beam of light shot out of his heart.  
It went through the ceiling and all the way to the sky. It could not be seen but it could be felt.  
Black, Elleroth and Electra sighed in delight.  
They could hear the sound of something cracking. The sound filled the entire world and everything in it.  
Only Leslie's power was able to do that.  
The Apocalypse witch was breaking the chains. He could feel the spiritual chains give up.  
The energy was too much for them to handle.  
Black, Elleroth and Electra were one with the Apocalypse witch.  
Luna, Salazar and Snugs could feel it through Electra.  
" Oh my god! Make it go away. It is too huge. Has that been existing this whole time?", asked Luna.  
" He is here. The sun will be blocked and darkness will feast", said Salazar.  
Snugs was whimpering and afraid of the monstrosity.  
It was as tall as the sky itself. Its long claws were many times longer than the diameter of the earth.  
There must have been God since there was the Devil.

Everyone saw the huge Anti-god. Omnipresent and made out of total darkness.  
That thing could have torn the universe in half if he so wished.  
The Phantoms were praying in fear, even Sirius was afraid.  
Jenner could see his grandfather rise from his deep grave and live once again.  
" I have been dreaming of meeting you, grandfather. You are as powerful as the stories say", said Jenner.  
" I see you, child", said the Apocalypse witch.  
His voice was darker than the embodiment of darkness.  
" Your energy has released me. Now, our world may finally rise", Deagana told his grandson.  
Even death and suffering were going to run, as soon as they'd hear his voice. Jenner was amazed of the sight in front of him.  
In reality, he was not even looking at Deagana.  
His eyes turned white.  
It was a really light shade of silver.

" Still, it is hard to be amazed. Everything else takes me with it", said Jenner.  
" Is that normal?", said one phantom.  
Sirius, Electra, Black and Elleroth heard it.  
They opened their eyes and looked at Jenner. He was in the air, shivering.  
" This Everything, I told you about, is not surpassed by such weak power", said Jenner.  
" Child. I'm as big as the universe itself. What could surpass me?", asked Deagana.  
Jenner could not believe it.  
" You don't know? We are all around you. You are an arm, trying to understand the rest of the body and everything outside of it.  
Surprising you have not seen Us", said Jenner.  
The ritual was changing. Something was wrong.  
The Apocalypse witch had awakened only to meet its superior. Everyone could feel it.  
" Get him down from there!", ordered Elleroth.  
The Phantoms rushed in and grabbed Jenner.  
" No", said the Sorcerer, hiding under Jenner's skin.  
Jenner shot a blast out his body. Anything physical would have been torn apart but the Phantoms survived.  
Electra had to do something. Jenner was losing his mind.  
The Sorcerer had not been as far away as they had thought.  
Electra created two whips, made out of electricity. She grabbed Jenner with them and tried to get him to the floor.  
The force was strong and Jenner stayed in the air.  
The Apocalypse witch and the Sorcerer were talking.  
" Who are you? Do not try to stop me from shoving the world into darkness", said Deagana.  
" We are not. We just want to take back what was ours to begin with. Your energy", explained the Sorcerer.

Electra had almost gotten Jenner to the floor.  
" Good luck, false god. You are going to need it", said the Sorcerer.  
Then Electra pulled with everything she had.  
Jenner touched the floor and the ritual ended. It calmed the Sorcerer down and he let go of the Apocalypse witch.  
The tension vanished and the Phantoms came to help Electra.  
" Are you alright, Mistress?", asked the Phantoms.  
" I'm fine", claimed Electra.  
Jenner's eyes were open but he wasn't moving.  
Elleroth came to him and went into his head.  
" Jenner's out. The energy did this", Elleroth told Electra.  
The Phantoms were not sure of what had happened. Black and Elleroth could still sense Deagana.  
He had made it in unharmed.  
That thing was upon the world and its servants would follow.  
The beast witches burst out of the afterlife where they had been starving for a millenium.  
The ritual had worked for the most part but it had knocked Jenner out.  
" Electra! Take him to his room. We'll check him out later", ordered Black.

Electra followed orders and took her brother away.  
" It was that creature from the Grayson hill. Will he be a problem?", asked Black.  
Elleroth glanced at him.  
" I don't think so. But this did get my attention. This could end up being beneficial for us, my brother", smiled Elleroth.  
" Not as beneficial as your father. The Sorcerer could ruin it, couldn't he?  
If your father is destroyed, all our efforts, everything we have done, will be for nothing", reminded Black.  
Elleroth looked into his eyes.  
" Would you rather become the embodiment of evil or the embodiment of everything?", asked Elleroth.  
" Whichever is more powerful", answered Black.  
" Precisely, old friend. We could hold the keys to everything", said Elleroth.  
" But we already hold the keys to the multiverse", responded Black.  
Elleroth shook his head.  
" What about everything that is on the otherside? There could be something else outside the known multiverse.  
People, animals, gods.  
Who knows what we might find", he told Black.

The dark cat sighed.  
" Are you sure we are not going too far?", he asked.  
Elleroth got close to him.  
" Never. Beast witches will always go as far as is possible. But you are not a beast witch, are you?", Elleroth said judgingly.  
" I will be but even then going over the edges of the multiverse would be too much", explained Black.  
" Are you afraid of what we might find? Are you becoming that lonely kitty again? Black, my friend.  
You are not about to change your mind, are you? You are a crying kitty cat who just wants to cuddle his mommy", asked Elleroth in a mocking tone.

" No, I am not abandoning our goal. But this was not it. Multiverse is enough!  
We could never be strong enough to face the foes we find. We are going to win, let's not ruin it by going too far", Black told Elleroth.  
" With the Sorcerer, we can win each and every foe. He knows what's out there. Aren't you curious, Black?", asked Elleroth.  
Black turned away.  
" I am but this multiverse is enough. I will think about your proposal though", he said.  
" Please, at least don't say you are afraid that the witch boy will come back. He will never find a way out of the darkness", laughed Elleroth.  
Black looked at him all of the sudden.  
" Really? I know you will get mad but I have my reasons to disagree", Black told him with dark eyes.

( Leslie. The vortex outside our world)

The winds were throwing him around like he was a toy duck.  
Leslie was a rubber duck that some kid had dropped during a voyage.  
The kid had dropped him over the edge and the waves had consumed him. Leslie was back in his human form.  
His soul was no longer attached to the animatronic wolf.

Leslie felt as if he had been taking LSD or some other horrible drug.  
The colorful world was all around him. He was flying at the speed of light.  
He shot through the atmosphere of the earth and towards outer space. He was going to go as far as he could and vanish into the blackness.  
" No! Luna, Salazar, Snugs, Bonnie, Storm Jr. I need to help them. Jenner's gonna kill them all!", Leslie shouted helplessly.  
He was the one that needed help and no one was around.  
Leslie shot past the moon and deeper into darkness.  
" Help me! I must save my friends", he shouted.  
Leslie closed his eyes and tried to stop himself.  
" Stop now! I command myself to stop!", shouted Leslie.  
His voice echoed in space.

For some reason, his word had been heard.  
Leslie could feel the wind going past him but he wasn't moving.  
" I did it! I am powerful. Take that, Electra! Your spells can't hold me", Leslie was happy.  
" Me neither! Help me get you in! Hurry!", said a familiar voice.  
Leslie opened his eyes and looked at his hand. It had been numb so he hadn't felt her.  
There was a portal in front of Leslie's face. A bunny was peeking out of it.  
She had grabbed Leslie's hand and was holding onto it.

Leslie had been saved by the bunny. It was the same which he had met in the mind world before waking up on Oni ryu's back.  
The one with a messed up face and sharp teeth.  
Except that its face had been repaired. She was beautiful. Scary but beautiful.  
Leslie had no time to admire her though.  
Like she had said, she couldn't hold on forever.  
Leslie used the bunny to get through the portal which shut itself behind him.  
Leslie had been saved by the bunny, he had cheated death once again. Leslie was happy to hit the floor of wherever he was.  
He would have wanted to kiss it.

" Oh, ground. I thought I would never touch you again", Leslie was on the ground.  
" A thank you would be nice. I saved you", said the bunny sadly.  
Leslie got up and hugged her.  
" Thank you for saving my life", thanked Leslie.  
The bunny hugged him back.  
" Stay away from him, Sadness. He could hurt you", a scared voice said to the bunny.  
Leslie recognized the scared bear who was hiding in the darkness.  
" I trust him now, Fear. Come out. He is not dangerous", said Sadness.

Fear was not coming out.  
" Fear and Sadness? You are emotions?", asked Leslie.  
The bunny nodded to him.  
" Sadly, yes. More precisely, we are the embodiments of your emotions. Our true master is you", explained Sadness.  
" You said you had a new master. Was it the Sorcerer?", asked Leslie.  
The bunny was about to answer but then she was interrupted.  
" He was our master but not anymore! You saved us, thank goodness. Even Fear is free but he can never be freed from his fear.  
He is always such a scaredy-cat", another bear came from behind Fear and slapped him in the back.  
" Hi, Happiness. Nice to see you", smiled Leslie.  
" I love seeing you too, my man! It's been a long time", Happiness greeted Leslie in his normal way.

With Happiness, Fear dared to come closer.  
He poked Leslie, expecting the boy to attack him.  
Right after he had touched Leslie, he hid behind Sadness.  
" He is always afraid, that really is very..", started Sadness.  
" Let me guess! Sad? Everything's sad to you", said Happiness.  
Leslie loved to see them again.  
" She is not always sad. She saved me and that can't be a sad thing", Leslie told Happiness.  
The bunny started weeping.  
" I did it because we needed you. We did this for a selfish reason. How can you ever forgive us? I'm so sad you had to hear it this way", weeped Sadness.

Happiness shrugged to Leslie. The weeping had woken up someone.  
" What's the bloody ruckus? Can you just stop crying for one damn second", said a manly voice.  
Leslie heard footsteps, coming closer. The figure was outside the illuminated area.  
" She's just sad cause she saved me for a selfish reason", Leslie told the fourth animatronic.

The figure came into the light. It was a fox, like Foxy.  
Except that its body was on fire. It had six arms and an angry face.  
" She should be sad! She should have saved you just because you are a wonderful guy.  
Those horrible things dared to banish you, knowing you'd suffer. I would love to tear those bloody creatures to bits", raged the fox.  
Leslie looked at the horrible sight.  
" That's Rage in case you didn't guess. He says bloody a lot. He never chills. The Sorcerer's favorite son", explained Happiness.  
" Shut up, stupid bear. Your bloody attitude is getting on my bloody nerves. You too should be ashamed!  
You saved him for your selfish reason, for the bloody greater good", said Rage.  
" Rage! I do not mind. I love serving the greater good", Leslie got angry at him.  
It was beyond comprehension. Leslie got angry at his own rage.

" That's wonderful to hear, Leslie. You have a lot of things to save before this is over", said a voice that came from behind Rage.  
Leslie was surprised.  
" Who's there? Delight?", asked Leslie.  
" Close", laughed the voice.

An astonishing woman came to Leslie's view. She was beautiful.  
" Who are you? You are not an animatronic. Are you who I think you are?", asked Leslie.  
The woman nodded.  
" I'm exactly who you'd expect. Your girlfriend is truly adorable. Well, I guess she is my girlfriend as well. After all, we are the same", answered Ornica.  
" This is insane. I'm finally meeting..myself?", thought Leslie.

Farewell: A cool chapter. The Sorcerer is not gone and neither is Leslie.  
Now Leslie needs to get back to Jenner which is easier said than done.  
Next time, it's time to see what Leslie has to face. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	36. A warm welcome

Greeting: Continuing with Leslie. Time to see what his story will be about.  
It is Leslie we're talking about so he should get some amazing powers to help him. Enjoy, gals and guys!

( Leslie, Ornica and the emotions)

The two witches had a lot to talk about.  
Leslie had never even imagined what Ornica would look like. Leslie got to meet his previous self and talk to her.  
Ornica was delighted to be able to speak with the boy who continued her quest.  
Leslie was filled with questions and Ornica answered all of them. Most questions had to do with her past and the history of witches.  
Ornica had lived during those ages and had first hand experience.  
Leslie was so amazed he even forgot the current situation for a moment.

Rage was bored and wanted Leslie to shut up. Sadness helped Rage calm down.  
Leslie had to be allowed to breathe for a moment.  
So many things had happened during the past hours.  
He had met Luna and Salazar again. He had expected to die a horrible death. Jenner had gotten his body. He had met Ornica.  
Leslie had gone through a lot. He was sitting with Ornica and talking.

" How did you make these guys? These are literally emotions with minds", asked Leslie.  
Ornica chuckled.  
" It was not as hard as you might think. They are parts of your consciousness. They might not behave like you but you've got all of the emotions", answered Ornica.  
" So they only feel one type of emotion? That must be horrible", Leslie looked at the animatronics.  
Happiness decided to join in.  
" It's good, Leslie! Imagine how stupid it would be if I was sad or scared sometimes. It's fun to be happy", said Happiness.  
" I'm scared of having more emotions. It sounds freaky", interrupted Fear.  
" Are you never curious? Wouldn't it be nice to feel more emotions?", asked Leslie.  
Ornica tapped him on the shoulder.  
" Minds can't be separated from the emotional aspects. They can feel more emotions but those are hard to notice", she explained.  
Rage smirked a bit.  
" Luckily", he said.  
" See?", Ornica pointed at him.  
Leslie noticed it. Rage had felt pleasure but only a tiny bit.  
" They are not completely filled with only one emotion. In that case, they can't be made for.. Wait! Why did you make them actually?", Leslie thought about it.  
Ornica's smile went away.

She looked at Leslie.  
" Afterlife is a weird place. I felt something one day. You were asleep and wouldn't wake up. I felt you and realized you were not going to wake up.  
The universal energy was keeping you in the darkness. I had to do something. I sent them to wake you up.  
They helped you remember. I'm sorry for not finishing them though. They were messed up and their minds weren't working", said Ornica.  
" That's why they had messed up faces then. That's why they found it hard to explain things to me.  
Could have they told me about the Sorcerer?", asked Leslie.  
" Well, no. He had not revealed his name yet. If they had been more finished, they would have told you about the universal energy.  
I doubt that would have helped though", answered Ornica.  
" The Sorcerer? Universal energy? Is that what he is?", Leslie was astonished.  
Ornica shrugged.  
" He could be more than that. He broke the dimensional borders, which was weird and unexpected.  
I think he might be part of something bigger. Something we can't possibly understand.  
Mere mortals will not understand him if even gods can't", she told him.  
" Gods?", frowned Leslie.  
" Don't worry about them. They might be watching you or they might not be. Gods are some of those mysteries which are not important", Ornica told him.  
Leslie was not giving up.  
" I want to know! Have you seen them? What do they look like? Which religion is the correct one? Hinduism? You said there was more than one.  
Does Ra, Ptah, Anubis and the Egyptian gods exist? Were the Egyptians correct?", Leslie was exited.

Ornica glanced at him.  
" Do not ask questions like that. They are irrelevant. Gods don't do anything, they just exist.  
We need to focus on things that affect our world and endanger it. Elleroth, Black and Deagana are things that we can destroy.  
We can't kill gods. They do not threaten our world. These three do.  
You must focus on them, Leslie. Storm Jr. and the rest of your friends need your help. Focus on them.  
Understand?", Ornica snapped.

Leslie went quiet and looked at her.  
" Okay. I will focus on helping them", Leslie looked serious.  
Ornica started smiling again.  
" Good. I love your friends as much as you do. They seem very nice and gentle. They were happy.  
I would love to see them be happy again", she told Leslie.  
" Not anymore, huh? Are they sad due to my death?", he asked her.  
" Storm Jr. is. She could not let you go. Right now, the Apocalypse has started and it is the main reason they're sad", answered Ornica.  
Leslie's eyes widened.  
" Yea! The end of the world. My friends will die. Jenner will kill them", realized Leslie.  
" Calm down! Jenner was knocked out by the Apocalypse starting. He won't kill your friends, at least not right away.  
You still have time to go save them. They will survive. You just have to get to them before Jenner recovers from what the Sorcerer did", Ornica told him.  
" Is the Sorcerer fighting alongside him?", asked Leslie, getting up.  
" No but Jenner holds your powers until you reunite with him", explained Ornica.

Leslie was ready to go. Suddenly, the truth hit him. He had to save his friends.  
" I hope you have an idea of how I defeat Jenner and get my body back. I do not have any idea", Leslie looked at her.  
Ornica stood up and placed her hand onto his shoulder.  
" I can send you back and give you a body of materialized energy. I can't choose where I drop you but it will be on the earth.  
You just have to make it back to Jenner and touch his body.  
When that happens, your soul will be sucked in and you become one with him again", explained Ornica.  
" I don't think that's all", said Leslie.  
" You are right. You still need to find a way to get Jenner out of the body. After that, you have the power you need to challenge the Joy of creation", she told him.  
" The Joy of creation? I can make the beast witches go away. I can kill Black, Elleroth and Deagana. The Salvation?", asked Leslie.  
Ornica nodded to him.  
" You are destined to either kill them all or fail. If you die, the Apocalypse will never be stopped. But if you make it, you have fullfilled your destiny", said Ornica.  
Leslie realized that the final battle which would decide the fate of everything, was around the corner.  
He imagined the desperate faces of his friends. Leslie could not let them down.  
He had no other choice than to succeed.

" Wait a minute! I will be dropped somewhere on the earth. Can it be somewhere like in the bottom of the ocean or something?", he asked her.  
" I'll try my best to get you out of water. You should be somewhere where you are safely touching the ground", Ornica told him.  
" You'll try your best? So I might die immediately after I..whatever I do. I appear? Materialize?", pondered Leslie.  
" Yes, you might die. That is a risk we have to take. I'm sorry but this is our only chance", said Ornica.  
The emotions looked at Leslie.

Sadness came to him.  
" You could stay with us, Leslie. You don't need to go. We are safe here", Sadness tried to change his mind.  
Leslie petted her cheek.  
" I have to go. You out of all should know why. My friends are not safe. If I do nothing, they will die", said Leslie.  
" That's sad", nodded Sadness.  
" Yes, it is. That's why I must save them", Leslie told her.  
Fear let out a whimper.  
" It's the Apocalypse! You will spawn into a world that's being torn apart. You don't know what's out there", Fear pointed out.  
Happiness was in a different mood.  
" We'll help him. We'll always be with you, Leslie. You are not alone", he said.  
" Happiness is right. All of us will help you", Ornica patted Leslie's shoulder.  
" Okay. I don't know how you could help me but okay. If you say so", shrugged Leslie.  
Ornica chuckled.  
" You'll see once you get to the ground. It's going to be rad, like guys, your age, might say", she told him.  
Leslie got excited.

" I can't wait. But I'm still scared out of my mind so could I stay here for a day?", asked Leslie.  
Ornica shrugged.  
" If you want to. Time goes way slower in here. The Apocalypse has been going on for a few days already.  
If you want to hurry, I recommend going now", Ornica told him.  
Leslie jumped in shock.  
" For days? I've been here for an hour if not less", he said in shock.  
" That's how it is. Our world works like that. Dreams might last for few minutes while the night passes outside", she told Leslie.  
" Hmm. I thought it was the other way around", wondered Leslie.  
" Maybe in some other worlds. Not this one, I'm afraid", shrugged Ornica.  
Leslie realized that they had been talking half a minute too much.

" Okay! Let's forget it. Just get me to the real world as soon as possible", Leslie was starting to panic.

Ornica closed her eyes and concentrated on opening a portal.  
Leslie saw the portal appear in front of his face. There was nothing but darkness on the other side.  
Ornica opened her eyes and glanced at him.  
" The gate is open for you, Leslie. Walk through and save us all", Ornica pointed her hand towards the portal.  
Sadness grabbed Leslie.  
" Please, don't go. I don't want you to get hurt", begged Sadness.  
" How touching, Sadness. Now let him go and get your bloody ass back here!", commanded Rage.  
Sadness had to let go. Leslie was not going to change his mind.  
He walked to the portal and glanced behind himself.  
" Thank you for saving me, guys. I'll never forget this. I will not fail you. This is my second chance and I refuse to fail", said Leslie as he stepped into the portal.  
There was no turning back anymore, he was in.  
The sounds faded and the light vanished as he was walking deeper into madness.

( The portal. Entering the World)

There was a slight breeze in the air but it made no sound. Leslie couldn't see anything.  
He just had to keep on walking. Time seemed to get warped inside the portal.  
Leslie did not know if he had been walking for years or for a second.  
He felt warm as life found his soul again. He was approaching the real world.  
He prayed he would not end up in the ocean. Ornica had told him not to think about gods but he prayed anyway.  
" I don't care if you are aliens or cosmic beings. I just beg you will be with me on this journey", prayed Leslie.  
He walked towards the source of the breeze and began to feel cold.  
He covered his chest with his arms. It was so cold and wet.  
Leslie's skin began to get covered in water.  
Was it raining?  
Leslie heard rain ahead. He began to run towards the noise.  
" It's there! My home world. Finally", thought Leslie.  
He expected to see light but nothing happened. The sound got louder and the breeze got colder.

Suddenly, Leslie tripped over something that was in the darkness.  
He fell to the ground and suddenly his view was filled with light. Tons of water hit him in the face and he let out a shout.  
He fell past the ground, there was nothing for him to hit.  
" Ocean. I've fallen into the ocean", he thought.  
Leslie fell and his body was covered in water.

Surprisingly, he hit the ground eventually. It was hard concrete and it hurt a lot.  
Leslie's eyes were closed and he was cold. He could hear rain and his own breathing.  
He was able to smell rotten food and rats.  
" Can I open my eyes now?", he asked himself.

Leslie's eyes shot open and he stumbled up. He was on a back-alley.  
There was a trash can and lots of broken bottles in there. Leslie looked around to make sure he was clear.  
He was, there was nobody else around.  
It was raining cats and dogs and Leslie was wet.  
He wiped the excess water off his hair.  
As he was doing it, he noticed that he was naked. No wonder it was so cold.  
" I need to find clothes fast. I'll freeze otherwise", he thought by himself.  
He walked by the broken bottles, careful not to hurt his feet.

Leslie peeked out of the alley and noticed that the city was empty.  
There were crashed cars around and no people. The buildings had broken windows.  
He tried to find a tailor or something.  
He checked the cars to see if there were any clothes inside them.  
He roamed the empty city, trying to find a store. He did not have any money but he doubted it would matter.  
He didn't have to go far to find a store though.  
It was right around the corner. Leslie happened to glance at a license plate of some random car before going in.  
There was a flag on it.  
" A blue background with a circle of yellow stars. The European Union?", pondered Leslie.  
He was not in the United States for sure.  
He went into the store without anything stopping him. The door had been left open.  
Leslie thought that he might also look at the texts around the store. He could find out his location based on the language.  
Leslie had been learning languages before leaving his home with Shadow.  
While stuck in his home, he had been learning since there had been nothing else he could have done.  
He had been reading books as well but it was boring to read the same stories over and over again.  
Leslie was really thankful he had learned those languages.

Leslie discovered that the store was empty and everything had been destroyed.  
Luckily, the beast witches had not ripped all the clothes apart. Leslie found a set of dirty clothes.  
They had been on the ground for who knows how long. They had to do for the time being.  
Leslie was not in a position to complain, he was lucky he had found clothes in the first place.  
Leslie put the clothes on very quickly. The wind was not giving up and the water had made it worse.  
He had already dried up while searching the store.

Leslie got a shirt along with pants as well as underwear.  
Socks were pretty much useless since he was going to go outside and had no shoes.  
There had been lots of broken bottles around the city, he might end up hurting his feet.  
" No! I have to find something to cover my feet with", thought Leslie.  
He went to the shoe-section of the store, hoping he would find at least something.  
The floor was wet and his feet were cold. Leslie looked around at his surroundings.

It was like from a zombie movie. The whole place had been turned inside out.  
The wires had been torn out of the walls and the ceiling was broken. It was like something had come out of the vents that ran across the ceiling.  
The vents had been ripped open from the inside. He could almost see the monsters as they dropped from the ceiling and killed the people, below.  
Leslie found the shoe-section and looked into the boxes.  
All shoes were gone or ripped apart. As he looked into the last box, he got lucky.  
" Sandals? It's still quite bad but better than bare feet", he thought by himself.  
Leslie took a glance at the text, on the side of the box, while putting the sandals on.  
The cardboard had become wet and the text was blurry but he could read it.  
Leslie could speak the language and he took a deep breath.

" I'm in Germany. It's better than somewhere near Russia but worse than Great Britain", said Leslie.  
He felt helpless. He was so far away.  
He would never be able to cross the Atlantic.  
" Hey, don't be like that. You can find a way. The solution is out there, you just have to find it", said Happiness.  
Leslie jumped. He could hear Happiness.  
" Wait. Are you there?", asked Leslie.  
He tried to let his emotions flow in order to hear them.  
" Yes. We are all here. You are doing great", said Happiness.  
That gave Leslie a reason to smile. His friends were with him.  
" If I had known this, I wouldn't have talked to you like I wouldn't meet you again", chuckled Leslie.  
" I had to be sure you were ready", started Ornica.

She was about to continue but then she felt what Leslie felt.  
Leslie became alerted and looked around. He heard growling and hungry groaning.  
Leslie tried to run away but suddenly a face appeared in front of him as he turned around.  
" Guten Tag", said the smiling monster.  
Leslie fell on his back. The thing was speaking German but luckily Leslie could speak it too.  
More monsters came from behind the shelves and other stuff that was in the store.  
" I found a lost one", the first monster told the others in German.  
The other monsters licked their lips. Leslie tried to back off.  
He was surrounded.

He was in the middle of the hungry monsters.  
" You think you can eat me? Back off if you value your life", threatened Leslie.  
He was speaking German but his accent gave him away.  
" An English-speaking tourist? How nice", the monster said in English.  
" They are so fat and juicy. They taste like wealth and good food", smiled another monster.  
Leslie saw them come closer.  
" I don't know who you are. Stay back! I mean it", threatened Leslie.  
The Sorcerer would kill all the monsters immediately if they came closer.

Suddenly, Leslie realized the Sorcerer was not inside him anymore. He was a lonely walking soul.  
The monsters were coming closer.  
" Oh crap! What do I do?", Leslie panicked.  
" Kill them, Leslie! Slaughter those bastards!", shouted Rage.  
" I can't! I'm just a human", he replied.  
Rage was furious.  
" Then let me fight them! I'm gonna tear their brains out and rip their heads off!", said Rage.  
" I can't let you do that. You are an emotion", Leslie told him helplessly.  
" You can't let me fight, can you? You are an arrogant, stupid and weak fool. Pathetic", said Rage, disgusted.  
" Stop it! I'm none of those things. I'm about to die", Leslie snapped at Rage.  
" That's because you won't let anyone help you. Leslie the witch is so powerful and he never accepts help", mocked Rage.  
" Stop it!", Leslie exclaimed furiously.

He had said it out loud so the monsters could hear him. Leslie's hair was turning orange as well.  
He was angry and the monsters were alerted.  
" You don't allow me to take care of them since you are the hero of the story. You are always so weak and so frail.  
But you've got the power so who am I to defy your opinion", mocked Rage.  
Leslie put his hands to the ground. He was blowing up.  
His hair set on fire and his eyes did the same.  
" You want to fight, you stupid animatronic?", asked Leslie furiously.  
" Yes! You are too frail to do anything. You are a bloody coward!", raged Rage.  
" No, I am not. You want to fight? Do it then! Kill them all", Leslie shouted at him.

Leslie blew up and the flames consumed his body. The monsters looked at the horrible creature that rose from the flames.  
It was a fox with six arms and a body made of fire. He was as tall as the room.  
" You've got it coming, bastards! It's on now", shouted Rage.  
The monsters tried to flee but Rage caught them and tore them apart.  
He chased one out of the store and caught it by the hair. The monster growled and screamed.  
" You are a sickening abomination! You are a worthless bag of shit!", shouted Rage.  
He opened his mouth and bit the monster's lower half off. He ate it and crushed the rest of the body.

Then Rage looked at the sky and let out a shout of hatred. Then his flames extinguished themselves.  
The fox shrinked and left smoke behind. When the smoke cleared off, Leslie arose from the middle of it.  
He was panting in shock and he was sweaty.  
" What in the ever-loving Hell was that? What did you do?", Leslie asked Rage.  
" We are fire. Together our enemies will feel our wrath", answered Rage.  
Ornica gave him an answer.  
" That was one of your new abilities. You can tap into the power of your emotions and use them to defeat your enemies.  
It's so much better than just having telekinesis", explained Ornica.  
" Do I still have my telekinesis? It would be so much better than this. That felt horrible", asked Leslie.  
" You have your telekinesis and your telepathy. I managed to save them. You have to know that they are weak though.  
Rage is your best friend right now. He is the best at killing things", answered Ornica.  
" Will there be more of those? Who were they? What were they?", Leslie was shocked.  
" They were tormented souls that had possessed living people. There will be many of them.  
If you wish to stay away from them, I suggest you run. That shouting must have given away your position", Ornica told him.

" Okay", said Leslie and got up.  
He ran as far as his feet could carry. Leslie had to move. He didn't know how to get to Freddy's, it was so far away.  
Leslie had to get there. He would find a way.  
Storm Jr. was in there and she was in danger. All of his friends were in danger.  
" Don't worry, guys. I will never give up. I either get to you or die trying", thought Leslie with a determined expression on his wet face.

Farewell: Leslie is back in action. His journey won't be as detailed as the rest of the stories.  
I hope you like his new ability because it took me a long time to make it up.  
I want to thank you for joining me and let you know that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	37. The night watchmen

Greeting: Welcome back to Freddy's. Leslie's story is now happening at the same time as this. After today's chapter, I'll show you the other guys. Enjoy!

( Freddy's. Freddy by the front door)

He let out a deep sigh as the windows, in front of him, began to close.  
The covers were made out of hardened steel. Only the Juggernaut or the Hulk or some other guy with ridiculous strength would break through.  
Those covers had been there even before the end of the world began.  
They had been risking their lives and killing monsters right in front of their beloved kids.  
All of that could have been prevented if Mike's memory had been working well.  
" Of course he had to suddenly forget it. He would deserve a slap", thought Freddy.  
Mr. Fazbear had gone to the office with Mike and Michelle. They had turned something on or pressed a button and everything was solved.  
The monsters would have to break in if they wanted to kill the kids.  
Freddy doubted they could do it, the covers were impenetrable. The covers were sealed in front of Freddy's eyes and they made a comforting thud.  
It was like the covers wanted to tell Freddy that he was safe and an idiot.  
" Look here, idiot! Your problems have been solved. Too bad you couldn't have done this earlier. Oh wait!  
You could have", Freddy heard their mocking voices in his head.

Freddy was lucky the covers couldn't speak for real, it would have been horrible.  
He looked in the direction of the security office and saw three shadows approaching him.  
Mr. Fazbear came out with Michelle and Mike.  
" There was nothing else than that. See those covers. Nothing is getting through.  
Good that one of the former employees told me to install those", Mr. Fazbear said happily.  
" Delilah?", Mike glanced at him.  
Mr. Fazbear looked upwards and hid his hands behind his back.  
" Maybe. Okay! Yea, it was Delilah. Well... anyway. See? The windows have been sealed", Mr. Fazbear pointed at the covers and cleared throat.  
He wiped his hands on his pants.  
Mike surely looked uncomfortable. He was so ashamed of his existence.  
While Freddy was walking to them, Mr. Fazbear patted Mike on the back.  
" Don't look around like that, Mikey. Everything's fine", he told the puppet.  
" No, everything is definitely not fine", Freddy came to them.

The bear was so angry at everything. He couldn't control himself when Mike looked at him and tried to smile.  
Freddy raised his hand and let it slap Mike in the face. Mike covered his left cheek and groaned.  
Michelle raised her own hands.  
" Whoa! Easy, Freddy. Behave yourself. Mike is already uneasy", she told him.  
" Sorry. I'm just so angry", apologized Freddy.  
Mike was fine.  
" I'm too. At myself", he revealed.  
" What's done is done. Don't think about the past, buddy", Mr. Fazbear told him.  
" Well, you are surprisingly cheerful", Freddy frowned at Mr. Fazbear.  
" Should I not be? I just made it out of the school. I was so afraid for myself and the kids. Now, I'm back and the kids are fine.  
What a good situation to smile at everyone", explained Mr. Fazbear cheerfully.  
Freddy shrugged.  
" I guess this is a good situation to smile in. The kids are fine, they can go to sleep now.  
We have some pizzas in here to be eaten in the morning. The adults are getting along with us", Freddy said positively.  
" Don't take that as a sure thing. Gretta is not liking us. She would love to stab us in the back", Michelle pointed out.  
" Well, Gretta is Gretta, right? She might look like a backstabber but she is not", said Mr. Fazbear.  
The others decided to take his word for it.

Mr. Fazbear was a good friend of many of the adults. He often talked to them while their kids were playing with the animatronics.  
Everyone went to do their own things after that conversation.  
Mike went to Marionette and Mr. Fazbear as well as Michelle went to do their own thing.  
Freddy went to Bonnie who was at the show stage. The stage was filled with children.  
They were yawning and Bonnie let them rest on her thighs.  
The floor was hard and it was not a good surface to sleep on. They had too many kids in the pizzeria.  
Mr. Fazbear had brought more kids than Bonnie had speculated. Bonnie wondered how many more they could take.  
There was no place for them to sleep in.  
Springtrap could take some to the nap room where it was silent and peaceful.  
The others had to find some other place to sleep in.

Bonnie was talking to Foxy as Freddy arrived. Those two were sitting on the edge of the stage.  
" Yarr, matey. The Pirate cove is all theirs. Vixey and Crystal can sleep somewhere else. Fang agreed as well.  
The Circle is for the kiddins too", said Foxy.  
Bonnie was happy and smiled at him.  
" Thank you, Foxy. I still don't know how we could have enough warm places for these poor things to sleep in", thanked Bonnie.  
Foxy was not worried.  
" We'll find a way, lass. Kiddins need to sleep. We will find a way", assured Foxy.

Freddy heard what they were talking about and sat down.  
" Do you want to give our bed to them as well? We don't need to sleep. We can just pet their heads and watch them slumber", said Freddy.  
Bonnie smiled at him. He had to smile back, Bonnie was so cute.  
" We could but I doubt our bed is soft enough", shrugged Bonnie.  
Freddy chuckled a bit.  
" You are right. We surprisingly have a shortage of soft things. The only really soft things in here are us", Freddy told her.  
Foxy thought about what Freddy said. He noticed that some girl had hugged his tail.  
The fox's tail was big and bushy. It was soft and nice to sleep on. It was like a warm pillow.  
Foxy petted the girl's hair with the back of his hook.  
" We are soft. Hmm..", thought Foxy.  
" I know what we should do. We could be the beds", he told the others.  
" We?", asked Bonnie.  
Foxy pointed at a boy who was sleeping with his head on Bonnie's thigh.  
" Some parts of us are like pillows. Our tails, thighs and bellies. These offer tons of softness for the children", suggested Foxy.  
Freddy thought about it. He glanced at the kids, behind him.  
They were sleepy and needed beds. He felt bad for them.  
" That is a good idea actually. We have lots of animatronics in here. Springtrap and the basement animatronics won't refuse to work as beds", nodded Freddy.  
Foxy thought it was a good idea too, he was proud of himself.  
Bonnie saw that it was the best idea they had.  
" Let's do it. In the middle of the fighting, it's good to do some work that's meant for animatronics", she said.  
Foxy picked up the girl, hugging his tail.  
" Ye two can tell this to the basement animatronics. I'll explain the plan to the other pirates and Scarlett's crew", said Foxy and held the girl on his lap.  
He walked away with her towards the Pirate cove.

" I'll keep you warm. You trust Ol' Foxy, don't you?", Foxy petted her as she glanced at him.  
" Will we be safe tonight?", she asked sleepily.  
Foxy glanced at the covers that were protecting the windows.  
" I'll assure you that, lass. You'll be sleeping like..ten pirates on a hammock", he promised.

Foxy came to the Pirate cove where his family was waiting. Crystal tucked the children in and gave them kisses.  
" Sleep well, little ones", Crystal whispered to them before kissing the kids.  
Mr. Fazbear had already started turning the lights off.  
The main stage lights had been turned off and the Arcade palace was dark.  
Some small lights were kept on as night lights. The kids would have no problem sleeping.  
Foxy kept on petting the girl and explained his plan to his family.  
" That's a good idea. Crystal, why don't you go rest with this girl. You can let her rest on your chest", suggested Vixey.  
Foxy stopped her.  
" She seemed to like my tail. Let her rest on your tail, Crystal", said Foxy.  
Crystal did what Foxy told her to do. She placed the girl onto her tail and lay down.  
The girl was already asleep and let out a sigh of comfort. The foxes had to whisper in order not to wake up the kids.  
" Do the others know about this plan?", asked Vixey.  
" Bonnie and Freddy went to tell the others. Now, I'll go tell Scarlett and Nadia. Watch the kids, me hearty", Foxy kissed her.  
Vixey kissed him back.  
" Scarlett and Nadia should definitely know. They have huge tails", Vixey let out a small giggle.

Foxy nodded to her, smiling, and left the Pirate cove.  
Crystal was resting on the floor with the girl using her tail as a pillow.  
The kids, in the foxes' bed, were sleeping peacefully.  
Vixey turned the last lights, at the Pirate cove, off.  
The Cove went dark and the atmosphere was perfect for sleeping. The basement animatronics and the Toys put the rest of the kids to sleep.

Within an hour, everybody was asleep. The Circle, Fang's place, was full of kids.  
They were sleeping on the bed of Fang's family. The wolves themselves had no place to sleep but it didn't matter.  
Julisa went to sleep with Springtrap along with some other kids. They filled the nap room.  
It wasn't as full as it been during the battle. The kids had to have some personal space, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to sleep.  
Catty and some basement animatronics went to the Arcade palace stage.  
There were no beds in there, for kids to sleep on, but the animatronics were soft enough.  
The animatronics were able to sleep on the hard floor.

The kids fell asleep immediately after touching the soft furs of the animatronics. Balloon boy looked at them jealously from the balloon stand.  
" Wish I had fur like that. I could sleep with a kids as well", thought BB.  
He had no reason to go to sleep so he decided to think about their situation.  
Right then, he wished Bulldozer had been there. Bulldozer would have been a king-size bed in that situation.  
Too bad, Bulldozer had died.

BB had no reason to complain about loneliness though.  
All the mattresses had been brought into the Arcade palace. Parents and staff were sleeping on those mattresses.  
In the Toys' room, the older kids were snoozing.  
They didn't want to sleep on animatronics. They were not some toddlers who couldn't sleep without their stuffed animals.  
The Toys had given the room to them. They could sleep there.  
That was the only room where there were no younger kids. Even Mr. Fazbear's office had been invaded.  
The couches, in the office, were full of kids with their parents.  
Scarlett was in the extra room with more children.  
Nadia had taken her children to the meditation room. The carpet was softer than hard floor but still too hard to properly sleep on.  
Scarlett and Nadia's bed was in the room too and it was reserved for really young children.  
They had the softest bed in the pizzeria.  
Their parents were sleeping on the carpet, beside the bed. The animatronics were surprised that all the kids were able to sleep.  
The pizzeria had calmed down.

Everybody knew the dangers of the outside world. The monsters were still roaming out there.  
No sleep, no rest, only hunger.  
The wind was making noises as it hit the wall of the pizzeria. It was also raining a tiny bit by the sound of it.  
The children trusted that the animatronics and the parents would protect them. The noise didn't matter, it was calming.  
Some adults were keeping an ear out for any sounds of windows breaking or something walking on the roof.  
The monsters might try to attack them during the night. Jenny had assured them that they would have nothing to be concerned about.  
She had strengthened the shield and Mr. Fazbear had put the covers down.

Only something horrible could get in. Everybody would surely hear it.  
Plus, they had a watcher on the roof. Most adults didn't know it but he was there.  
Of course, there was another reason for everyone, except the kids, to be awake. The kids had eaten almost all the pizza.  
There was some for the morning but it would have to be saved for the children.  
The adults were hungry and they couldn't eat. They had already run out of food.  
The situation was worse than everybody had expected.

Kristian had realized something earlier. He had been keeping most incredients outside and the monsters had eaten them during the battle.  
It had kept some of them from coming for the kids but the ingredients had been lost.  
Everything, they had, was the pizzas which the cooks had already made. Eclipse had promised to get more the next day.  
Faith would have to fly to the city and get to a bakery or something.  
Bonnie was the only animatronic who had volunteered to join the trip. Faith was useful but each trip was a huge risk.  
The other animatronics didn't want to behave like they were immortal.  
Still, they had to get more food, it was a necessity. The adults were hungry and it made them more angry.  
In a world where darkness was lurking inside the hearts of all, there was no place for hunger.  
Beast witches would take advantage of the cranky adults and use them to cause as much havoc as possible.  
All of that would hopefully go away the next day. They could eat as much as they liked.  
Hunger was an unnecessary problem. They had kids to take care of and monsters to beat up.  
Those were bigger problems than empty stomachs. Hunger could not be forgotten at the moment, which was pretty bad.

The adults were trying to find a good position to sleep in. The cooks could only think about dough and all the nice toppings that could be placed on pizzas.  
" Should I go eat one? It's less for the kids but I'm starving", thought one cook.  
He was not starving, he just wasn't used to being hungry. He knew stealing a pizza was wrong.  
The kids needed the food more than the adults did. The cook turned around on his mattress and held his stomach.  
" I don't need to. Kristian will get me fired if I steal a pizza", he thought.  
Kristian was actually lying right beside him. Kristian had put his apron next to his mattress.  
The cook glanced at him and wondered if he was hungry.

As he was thinking about it, Kristian moved.  
The cook watched as Kristian got up and walked slowly out of the Arcade palace.  
The cook pondered if Kristian was heading to the kitchen.  
" Well, if a pizza is missing tomorrow, I'll know who to blame", thought the cook.  
Luckily, Kristian wasn't going to get a pizza. Despite him being hungry, he wasn't going to steal any pizza from the children.  
Instead, he walked to the security office. Michelle was in there, burning the mid-night oil.  
She was watching the cameras in case of any intruders. She noticed Kristian before he even reached her.  
" Hi, Kristian. Can't you sleep either?", greeted Michelle.  
Kristian smiled at her, worried.  
" I'll go check on Mr. Fazbear. I seriously can't sleep so I'll join him", explained Kristian.  
Michelle seemed happy about it.  
" Go ahead. He is very scared to be on the roof on his own. He'll enjoy your company", she told him.

Kristian climbed through the trapdoor to the roof. Mr. Fazbear had gone there to see if he could notice anything.  
He would inform Michelle if anything weird approached the pizzeria. He was the watcher on the roof.  
Michelle and Mr. Fazbear had walkie-talkies so they could talk to one another. Michelle told Mr. Fazbear that he was getting company.  
Mr. Fazbear was looking through binoculars when Kristian sat down next to him.  
" Anything coming for us, boss?", asked Kristian.  
Mr. Fazbear handed over the binoculars.  
" See for yourself", said Mr. Fazbear.  
Kristian looked through the binoculars and saw what Mr. Fazbear had been looking at.  
There was a horde of monsters in the distance. They seemed to be uninterested in the pizzeria, they were going somewhere else.  
" Luckily, we don't have our lights on", Kristian let out a sigh of relief.  
Mr. Fazbear glanced at him.  
" They might be going for some other pizzeria. Somewhere else, where people are not as protected as we are.  
How many people are struggling to stay alive this very moment?", Mr. Fazbear thought out loud.  
" Many I reckon. The world is in ruins. We can't help them but we can help the people in our pizzeria", answered Kristian.  
Mr. Fazbear let out a sigh.  
Kristian gave him the binoculars. Kristian glanced at Mr. Fazbear who looked afraid and exhausted.  
" This is a rough job, boss. I think we should change the watcher. Do you want to go to sleep, Mr. Fazbear?", Kristian asked him.  
Mr. Fazbear responded with a question.  
" How do you say, I'm so scared I'm about to crap my pants, in Swedish?", Mr. Fazbear looked at him.

Both men chuckled after that.  
" I can take care of the watching. I can't sleep anyway so I might as well stay here", chuckled Kristian.  
Mr. Fazbear was not leaving.  
" Good. I can't sleep either but it's good to have company. I'm so worried about my animatronics. Did you see Freddy this evening?", asked Mr. Fazbear.  
" Yea. What about him?", Kristian asked confusedly.  
" Freddy was worried that the kids and his friends were going to hate him. I recognized his expression.  
I understand why he felt that way. He endangered the lives of many kids and Bonnie at the school.  
This apocalypse is wearing all of them out", explained Mr. Fazbear.  
" I think it's wearing everyone out", said Kristian.  
Mr. Fazbear looked through the binoculars but saw nothing strange.  
" The animatronics are forced to do hard decisions that endanger the lives of children.  
They have always tried to keep the kids and us out of their battles but now we right in the center. They are so stressed out", he continued.

" I see. Boss, I know I've not been with them as long as you have. Despite that, I think they'll make it.  
I won't deny that hard times are ahead of us but I'm sure we can make it", said Kristian.  
" If Jenny's claims are true, I find it hard to believe that we could survive all of this", sighed Mr. Fazbear.  
Kristian put his hand onto Mr. Fazbear's shoulder.  
" You are just stressed, Mr. Fazbear. We are in a dangerous, new situation. I know what it's like. When I came to the United States, I was terrified.  
I had only seen crime series and heard about people roaming around with guns.  
I thought I was going to get shot immediately after I walked out of the plane", chuckled Kristian.  
" Really?", asked Mr. Fazbear.  
" Yeah. And that was just the start. Unlike in Sweden, America does not have any unemployment benefits or anything.  
Plus, my luck wasn't the best at first. For years, I was afraid I'd end up on the street. Then I found this pizzeria.  
My life has been good ever since. You already saved my life, I bet you can save your own as well", explained Kristian.  
Mr. Fazbear smiled.  
" Thank you, Kristian. That actually made me feel better", he looked at Kristian.  
" I'm happy to be helpful, boss", nodded Kristian.  
" Hmm.. If we are planning on staying here for the night, you could tell me more about your past.  
How did you end up coming to America in the first place?", asked Mr. Fazbear.  
" Well, that's a long story. You see, my grandfather had always been telling me about the States and..", Kristian started.

His story went on for a long time. They spent the whole night on the roof, protecting their sleeping friends.  
As it was revealed, in the darkest night, where no light is suppose to shine, light can still live.  
It is hope, the blaze of hope that was burning inside their hearts.

Farewell: A sweet ending for once. Next chapters will be about the outside world and what is happening in there.  
More characters are coming in. Some of you might know them.  
Today was an awesome day to be writing for you.  
See you in the next chapter! THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	38. Cool guys don't look at explosions

Greeting: Today, I'll go check on the Smiths. Milla and Fritz should have no trouble dealing with the monsters.  
This should be an ideal world for them. Let's see! Hope you all have a good time.

( The Smiths' residence. After the eclipse)

The monsters had surrounded them and their house was pretty damaged.  
Fritz and Milla had been enjoying themselves, watching wrestling and drinking coffee.  
The monsters had charged into their house and broken the door.  
Fritz had been able to kill the first 200 monsters and Milla had been able to break her father's record.  
After the monsters hadn't stopped, they had retreated to a bunker which Fritz's great-grandfather had made.

Fritz's great-grandfather had been a lunatic, waiting for aliens to invade the earth.  
The bunker was abandoned and dusty but the lights were still working. Fritz had never expected anyone to go there again.  
The great-grandfather had gone there one time and starved to death. His corpse had been rotting in there for months until the house had begun to smell.  
That bunker had not been in use since then.

Milla was standing by the closed door and guarding it.  
Her bare feet were cold since the floor was concrete. She had been bare-footed because she had wanted to warm her feet by the radiator.  
She had not had time to put her socks on.  
Luckily, Milla was a survivor, she was not letting coldness bother her.  
Fritz was sitting in a corner, holding his bloody sword. They did not know what to do.  
As far as Fritz knew, there was no other way out of there. There were too many monsters for them.  
Milla had only managed to grab her bow and Fritz had only taken his sword.  
Fritz could have easily killed every last god damn creature if he had had more weapons.

The bunker was empty and tiny. All there was, was a pair of closed curtains and some empty shelves.  
They definitely didn't want to stay there and starve to death. Milla was concerned about the door.  
It was old and might break soon.  
For the first time, neither of them had a plan. Milla had been stuck in the closet which had been smaller than the bunker.  
In the closet, Milla had had a plan.  
She had expected someone to let her out sooner or later. In the bunker, she had no idea of what to do.  
The outside world had been dark and full of monsters. Milla found it hard to believe that someone would save them.  
There was no one who would rescue them. Plus, Milla hated being rescued.  
She should be able to help herself. There had to be a way to get out of that bunker. They would need a vehicle though.  
Milla couldn't figure out a way to get a vehicle so she went to her father and sat down next to him.

" Dad. You don't happen to have any idea of how to get out of here?", said Milla.  
The purple bunny glanced at her.  
" Well...no. We are stuck in here like rabbits in a hole", Fritz shook his head.  
Milla snorted.  
" We are so dead. If I find whoever is responsible for this, I'll slap them in the face", she said angrily.  
" By slapping, you mean you'll tear their head off", Fritz looked at her and raised his eyebrows.  
" Of course, dad", frowned Milla.  
" I don't think you'll have to look far for the cause. I know exactly who is behind this.  
The Fazbears are definitely connected to this and they know him too. It's that stupid black cat and his friends", grinned Fritz.  
Milla shrugged and it made sense to her.  
" That would make the most sense. What did the Fazbears do to make this happen? I thought we stopped the end of the world.  
We killed that one bastard and stopped him. He is dead", Milla thought out loud.  
" Don't presume that. You thought I was killed as well. And look at me now! I've never been better", Fritz pointed out.  
" Except when you were a human and free. Right now you are trapped in here with me and you are an animatronic", replied Milla and chuckled.  
" What? How is being an animatronic worse than being a human?", asked Fritz.  
Milla seemed a tiny bit shocked.  
" Isn't it obvious? When you were a human, all the animatronics laughed at you, thinking you were weak.  
They were like: OMG a weak human, he can't defeat us. And then you just slaughtered them. Now, nobody is going to respect you.  
You are strong but that just makes sense, you're an animatronic", answered Milla.  
Fritz understood it.  
" I guess you are correct. Just like always. You're smarter than me. If anyone should find a way out, it's you", suggested Fritz.  
" I'm telling you, dad. There is no way out. The monsters are waiting behind that door and that's the only way out.  
We would have to fight our way out. Now, how could we do that? We barely even got this far", Milla shook her head.

Right then, the answer floated to them. There was a slight breeze in the bunker.  
It grabbed a piece of paper that had been hiding behind curtains for years, it was a sticky note. It floated to Milla and Fritz.  
They noticed it.  
" What's that?", asked Fritz.  
" A note? What's it doing here?", wondered Milla.  
She picked it up.  
" Behind the curtains is what you seek. The code is 365", Milla read the note.

Both got up confusedly. The note had just happened to come to them.  
It had been in the bunker for a long time. How could the writer know what they were seeking?  
Milla pushed the red curtains out of the way. There was an animatronic fox behind it.  
" Foxy?", asked Milla.  
" A copy of him, I think", answered Fritz.  
" Didn't the great-great-grandfather buy the pizzeria that became Fredbear's?", asked Milla.  
" Yea, he did. That explains Foxy. The building belonged to our family until I sold it to the Fazbear brothers.  
The pizzeria was old, broken and far away from here, I didn't have any use for it.  
Great-grandfather made animatronic designs and planned to open the pizzeria. Then he went crazy of course and the building was abandoned.  
Foxy must be one of his designs.  
I thought it hadn't been made before Felix Fazbear took over after his father's death. Apparently he did make a Foxy animatronic.  
Why would there be a Foxy in the bunker though?", Fritz explained to his daughter.

Milla touched the animatronic but it didn't move.  
" Hmm.. the code is 365. There has to be a keypad somewhere here. This code must be for something, right?", guessed Milla.  
She examined the old Foxy animatronic.  
She checked everywhere.  
" I think I see something", Fritz told her.  
He was pointing at Foxy's hand. Milla opened the hand since it had been closed into a fist.  
The keypad was on Foxy's palm. It was a weird place but Milla didn't question it.  
She pressed the right buttons and then the final green button.

Surprisingly, it worked!

Someone must have repaired the keypad after the bunker had been abandoned.  
It had not been one of Fritz's family. An outsider had come into the bunker and repaired it.  
It creeped Fritz out.  
The keypad looked new and it was less dusty than everything else in there.  
Based on the amount of dust, it had been repaired a decade before.  
Milla took a step backwards as the animatronic made a sound.  
" What is it doing? Is it coming to life?", she asked her dad.  
Fritz went in his fighting stance.  
" If it attacks, I'll tear it to bits", he told her.  
The animatronic wasn't moving but they could hear something moving behind it.  
The wall, right behind Foxy's replica opened inward like a door.  
Foxy was attached to the wall and moved with it.  
" A secret, god damn, passage. You gotta be shitting me", Milla was full of wonder.  
The door revealed a secret room that had another door at the end.  
Apart from the door, the room was empty. Fritz and Milla walked through the door, past the Foxy.  
They looked around and saw that there truly was nothing in there.  
" Why would this be here? This room is useless", snorted Milla.  
Fritz chuckled at her.  
" You know what they say about lunatics. He was super paranoid.  
Maybe he wanted there to be two doors. Even if the first one was breached, the second one would be in the way. Perhaps this is the real bunker", he suggested.  
" Oh great!", Milla muttered to herself.  
Fritz glanced around but saw nothing.  
" I can't see anything. The note was wrong, this was not what we wanted", he shrugged.  
Milla was almost about to go back to the bunker room when she happened to glance at the second door.

" Wait! Hey! There's something stuck under the door", she told Fritz.  
She went to it and knelt down. Fritz walked closer to her but not all the way.  
The paper was dirty but intact. It was not a small note like the last one.  
Milla pulled the paper out and realized it was another message.  
" Hi, Milla and Fritz Smith", Milla read the first sentence.  
Fritz got really freaked out and Milla got cold chills.  
" This is meant for us. Who the hell is this guy?", asked Fritz.  
Milla read more.  
" It's actually a gal, dad. Delilah Summers? You know her?", asked Milla.  
Fritz shook his head.  
" Hi, Smiths. I am the mother of Leslie Summers, or as you know him, the crazy guy from the Grayson hill", read Milla.  
" Well, we know her son. What does she want from us?", asked Fritz.  
Milla was astonished.  
" She has seen us in her dreams and says that we need her help if we want to get out of here. She wants to give us a gift?  
She knows we don't want help but this is important. We are gonna like it apparently. Just open the door, it does not lead outside", read Milla.  
She put the message back to the floor.  
" A gift? I don't like this. This is freaky. She knew we would be here, what a creep", shivered Milla.

Fritz was interested.  
" She said we would like it. Perhaps, we could take a look", he suggested.  
Milla shrugged.  
" Okay. If you want to, you can check it out", Milla grabbed the handle.  
" But I'm going to say that I don't want anything she could offer us", Milla opened the door.  
She was still staring at Fritz, she didn't even glance through the door. Nothing came through luckily, it was a third room.  
" What, dad? Why are you looking at me like that?", asked Milla.  
Fritz looked shocked and amazed. He was frightened.  
" What is that?", he pointed at the room, behind the door.  
Milla turned around and fell to her knees.  
" Oh my god. What kind of room is this?", she wondered.

The sight, looming in front of them, was the most beautiful thing they had seen. The room was everything but empty.  
The room was full of shelves and tables. Those were not amazing. The thing was that those shelves and tables were full of guns.  
The tables were covered in them.  
Milla and Fritz could see guns for days. They did not know whether to cry or laugh, it was art.  
There was nothing but guns and ammunition. There was enough firepower there to commit a genocide.  
" Am I dreaming? This is so magnificent", weeped Milla.

After they got over the shock and closed the secret door behind them, it was time to get excited.  
Milla looked at the guns and jumped in excitement.  
" This sniper rifle will shoot very far. And this! Over 300 rounds in a minute", giggled Milla.  
They had gone to the Heaven for killers.  
" Whoa! Look at this!", exclaimed Fritz.  
Milla ran to him as fast as she could. The shelves had prevented them from seeing the cherry, on top of the cake.  
There was a huge jeep at the other side of the room. It seemed to be from the military. The wall, in front of it, was a secret garage door.  
" This is what we wanted and needed. Dad! Remind to never mock witches again. This is the best gift ever", Milla was clapping her hands.  
" Oh, look! There's a note here. It's for you", Fritz noticed a note at the back of the car.  
He picked it up. The back was open and had no roof for a reason. There was a huge minigun in the middle of it.  
The note was right beside it.

Milla took the note from Fritz and read it.  
" The minigun is for you and the box is for me. How sweet! She thought about me as well", said Milla.  
" I think she means that box over there", Fritz pointed at a box that was on one of the seats.  
The seats were on the sides of the back, facing each other. There was no one else than Milla and Fritz so the seats could be used to hold ammunition and guns.  
Milla stepped to the back and went to open the box.

" Arrows! They are shiny", adored Milla.  
" Anything else", asked Fritz.  
" Hmm.. Oh yeah! These ones explode", Milla said like it wasn't anything important.  
She was, of course, being sarcastic.  
Milla could not wait to use them in battle. The arrows would penetrate her enemies like a bullet.  
Except that Milla would be more amazing with her bow than with a lame gun. She picked up the arrows and showed them to her dad.  
" Wow! That woman knows how to get the good stuff, I'll give her that", nodded Fritz.

Milla took the arrows from the box and put them into her quiver. They fit in and could be told apart from the non-exploding arrows.  
She was going to treat them like her own babies. Fritz and Milla got out of the back and looked around.  
" Let's fill this bad boy with guns and ammunition. And remember to arm yourself up to teeth", Fritz told Milla.  
His daughter smiled at him with a delighted expression.  
" Hide and seek is over. Ready or not, monsters, here we come", smiled Milla.

( The outside. After fifteen minutes)

The house was surrounded by monsters. There was one red-eyed monster and many black-eyed ones.  
The monsters had managed to take the house over and turn it inside out. The leader was outside, standing by the front door.  
She was a beautiful woman with a fur coat. She had been some poor lady, heading home.  
Right then, she was a horrible killer just like the rest. Her red eyes were full of blood and anger.  
" Have they been killed yet? There is no way that door is so hard to break down", thought the lady.  
She took off her fur coat and threw it to the ground. She walked inside with her sharp teeth glinting in the weird twilight.  
The teeth looked red since the little light, there was, was shone by her eyes.  
The other monsters came to her with fear in their eyes.  
" I've had enough. Now, are you going to break the door or not?", asked the lady.  
The monsters bowed.  
" The door gave in a few minutes ago but they had escaped already. The room was empty", answered a monster.  
He seemed to be the second in command. The lady grabbed him by the neck and looked into his eyes angrily.  
" Escaped? How? There was no way out of here. They have to be somewhere. Find them!", shouted the lady.  
She threw the monster at the ground.  
" Yes, Mistress beast", said the monster as he got up.  
The monster was lucky. Suddenly, another monster rushed in.  
" Mistress! Mistress! You need to check this out", shouted the monster.  
He was in a hurry. The lady glanced at him.  
" Not now. Go and be useful! Find those two weirdos", the lady told him, not interested.  
" But we did, Mistress. There is a door at the back. We thought it was a part of the wall, it was so well hidden.  
The scent gave them away", responded the monster.

That got the beast's attention. She ran to the back of the house as fast as she could.  
She was running on all four like an animal. The monsters had surrounded the garage door.  
" What is happening in here?", asked the lady when she arrived.  
" We can hear something, Mistress. It sounds like they are doing something in there", answered one monster.  
She had put her ear against the door. The lady growled in delight.  
" Idiots. They have nowhere to escape. They should have just remained silent", she giggled creepily.  
The monsters could also smell gasoline, which had lead them to the door in the first place.  
" What are they doing in there?", asked one monster, by the door.  
" I don't know", said another monster.  
" It sounds like they're moving something heavy", it clarified.  
Suddenly, they heard an engine start. All monsters backed off.  
" Get in, cowards. You are already dead. When they come out, you attack them", commanded the lady.  
" It sounds huge and strong", one monster tried to defy the order.  
The lady walked to the garage door.  
" We can stop it, my servants. I am a beast witch! Beast witches will always preva..", announced the lady.

She couldn't finish her sentence due to an interruption. The garage door was blasted open with an explosive.  
The door landed on the lady and crushed her.  
" Oh my", one monster said in shock.  
The huge jeep drove out of the garage, over the door. The lady got crushed even more when the jeep drove over her.  
Fritz and Milla drove over some monsters. Milla was driving.  
" Take that, suckers! Hell yeah!", shouted Milla and showed the monsters both of her middle fingers.  
Fritz was at the back with the minigun.  
" Hello!", he pointed the monstrosity at the monsters.  
" Oh no", one monster shook his head.  
The monsters could feel the bullets impale their bodies. Fritz let go of his killer instinct.  
He gave in to his lust for death. Milla drove around the house and Fritz shot at the monsters.  
Milla had her bow which she used to shoot too. While shooting, her hands weren't anywhere near the steering wheel.  
" Careful, honey! We'll get killed if you keep driving like that", shouted Fritz from the back.  
" Don't worry, dad. I've never driven before. This can't make our situation more dangerous", explained Milla.  
" Oh! Well, in that case", Fritz let it be.

They drove around the house and shot the monsters. Their house was getting torn apart.  
The windows broke for an unknown reason. It must have been because they were old. The bullets, from Fritz's minigun, barely even touched them.  
In other words, Fritz shot the crap out of them.  
" I could do this all day. Woohoo!", shouted Fritz.  
Milla was having fun as well.  
" A roadkill! Cha-ching!", said Milla as she drove over more monsters.  
Their heads got crushed by the wheels. Some blood splattered onto Milla's face.  
" Hmm.. It could use more salt", joked Milla when she spit it out of her mouth.  
After a couple more rounds, Milla was getting bored.  
" Can we go now? They have all retreated to the house. Let's go", she told her dad.  
Fritz was not finished.  
" Wait! One more thing", said Fritz.  
Milla stopped the car. Fritz took something from one of the boxes, pressed a few buttons on the thing and threw it through a window.

" Okay! Now you can go", he told his daughter.  
They left. Milla was driving away from the house.  
She looked at her father and Fritz was looking at her.  
" You better look forward, honey", said Fritz.  
" Why is that?", asked Milla.  
Fritz grabbed sunglasses and put them on. Then he grabbed something that looked like a detonator.  
" Because we all know that cool guys and gals don't look at explosions", he answered Milla.  
Fritz pressed the button, on the detonator, and the house exploded behind his back.  
The monsters got blown up, retreating had not been the best option.  
" Oh yeah!", said Fritz, nodding, and took the glasses off.

Milla laughed at him, he was so funny. Fritz climbed to the shotgun and sat down.  
" That was intense", he said to his daughter.  
" Yea, it was. Where next?", asked Milla.  
Fritz thought for a minute.  
" Let's not go to Freddy's yet. We have just started. Let's have some time together. You know, let's kill", suggested Fritz.  
" Let's kill, dad", replied Milla as they drove down the road.  
The house was burning behind their back. Fritz had lost it but it had been worth making his daughter laugh.

Farewell: A bit of a badass chapter. This wasn't as serious as the rest of the chapters.  
Our next friends are not as trained as Milla and Fritz. It's time to introduce the surprise animatronics!  
Next: Rachel and Doug's pizzeria from Those nights at Rachel's by Nick aka Nikson. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	39. A party crasher

Greeting: Hello, all you wonderful people. It's time to leave Freddy's crew and join Rachel's group.  
It includes Rachel the rabbit, Doug the dog, Pete the pig, Bane the bull and Ray the raccoon. They are all characters by Nikson aka Nick.  
He's a youtuber who also makes fan-games. If you don't know his stuff, go check it out. This guy's a god, I swear.  
Enjoy!

( Rachel and Doug's. Pete the pig and some children. After the Beginning)

Their pizzeria was far away from Freddy Fazbear's. The animatronics, in there, barely knew the Fazbears.  
Rachel had met Bonnie and Vixey a couple years earlier.  
They knew one another but the rest of both groups barely knew each other's names.  
Rachel's was in another state which had not been affected by the incident of the Grayson hill.  
The animatronics knew that the other state had been closed off like another country.  
They knew the basics of everything such as that the Fazbears had been involved. The animatronics had tried to ignore the sorrowful parts of the story.  
Rachel had never fought in her life and neither had Doug.  
They were scared of violence and for a good reason. It was nothing good, the animatronics tried to forget their mistake.

Ray the raccoon was only pretending to be a cowboy. He had his revolver that was only a prop.  
Ray was the bravest of Rachel's crew. Bane the bull was strong but he had never fought either.

Unlike Freddy's, Rachel and her friends had no protection against the incoming attack. The Beginning had gone by but Rachel's pizzeria was still unaware of it.  
Monsters were coming for them but right then they were still happy. The monsters would come sooner or later though.  
Rachel's plan would not be as simple as fighting back. They would still need to deal with the kids just like Freddy and friends.  
If only Rachel and her friends had been able to fight.  
Their situation was about to be hopeless and horrifying. The only animatronic, able to fight a tiny bit, was Pete the pig.  
He had punched a man once because the man had been drunk and trying to fight him.

Speaking of Pete, he was heading towards the Raccoon hut, the home of Ray. He had a group of children right behind him.  
They were excited and a tiny bit scared.  
Pete had a bandana around his neck. It was brown and tight. Pete's feelings were as tight as the bandana.  
He glanced at the kids.  
" Are you sure about this? What if he eats us?", asked Pete, scared.  
The kids were not sure. Some tried to hide their giggling.  
" The signs say, no kids allowed. Should we turn back?", Pete asked the kids.  
" No. We are brave", said one boy.  
The others wanted to continue as well. There were no toddlers around, the game was for older kids.  
They were still young enough to play though.  
Pete and the kids walked by the sign that told everyone to stay away. The walls were green and the speakers were making sounds.  
There was bubbling and frogs coming out of them.

Ray's hut was in a swamp, it was a long corridor with warning signs everywhere.  
The kids remained behind Pete, he was walking slowly.  
They were almost at the hut and the corridor ended. The corridor turned left, there were green lights shining around the corner.  
Then suddenly, a huge shadow appeared onto the wall, in front of Pete and the kids. A mighty voice spoke in an angry tone.  
" Who dares to enter my swamp? Who dares to interrupt my good night's sleep?", the voice asked.  
" M..me. Pete the pig", stuttered Pete in fear.  
A raccoon came around the corner with his revolver in his hand.  
" A pig? Just what I need. I am very hungry for some pork", said the raccoon.  
Pete looked at the kids.  
" What do I do? He will eat me", panicked Pete.  
The kids looked at Ray as he came closer to Pete.  
" If you wish not to be eaten, you must defeat me in battle. Otherwise, I shall wolf you down", threatened Ray.  
The kids came around Pete and looked at Ray.  
" Kids? Is that your best weapon, pig? You can't defeat me", laughed Ray.

The lights turned red and they could hear thunder in the distance.  
" What can we do? Kids! You have to figure out something. How could we defeat such a mighty raccoon?", Pete asked theatrically.  
Suddenly, Pete got an idea.  
" Kids. You must use your weapon. Use our hands and tickle him to the ground", announced Pete.

It was the children's favorite part.  
" No! Not tickling. I can't tolerate it", Ray was acting scared.  
" Attack!", Pete said bravely.  
The kids got to jump on top of Ray and tickle him. The sounds and the lights calmed down as the mighty raccoon was defeated.  
" No. Not the tickle attack. Please, I'll do anything", begged Ray.  
" Then let us into your hut, raccoon beast. Then the tickling stops", promised Pete.  
" Okay. Okay", Ray's voice became more friendly.  
The kids got off him and the lights turned green.  
" You great warriors of the swamp. I greet you with respect", bowed Ray.

He took Pete and the kids to his hut and showed it to them. The Raccoon hut was amazing and there were arcade games in there.  
The kids could play with Ray and help him do various tasks.  
" I guess you'll be fine for now. You don't need me after all", laughed Pete.  
The kids hugged him one last time before he left. Ray knelt down and hugged Pete as well.  
" I'll miss you, Mr. Pig. You were fun", said Ray in a childish voice.  
The kids laughed at him. Ray was so funny.  
" Ray! You are not a child. Get up. That's no way for a cowboy to behave", Pete told him.  
" Okay. Wait! I'm not a child?", wondered Ray.  
Their conversation went on for a short while and the kids loved it.  
Pete and Ray were so funny together. Ray could change his voice and embarrass Pete over and over again.  
The kids were laughing and interacting with the animatronics.

After a while, Pete did leave the kids. That had been one of his shows.  
Right then, he needed to hurry back to Rachel.  
Before he left, Ray glanced at him.  
" Good work, buddy. You did it again", mouthed Ray and raised his thumb.  
Pete smiled at him. The kids had fun with Ray as Pete left.  
Pete's tail wagged since he was so happy. Another show had gone by and he had had fun.

He walked by the office where the owner of the pizzeria was in. It looked like a security office since it had been one.  
The owner had no real office but he liked the security one.  
" Good work, Pete. The kids loved that. It was all in the cameras. I recorded it as well if you want to check it out", said the owner.  
" Nick. I couldn't have done it without you. Nice work with the lights and the sounds. You might be even better at this than Jason", said Pete.  
Nick was wearing a grey shirt and a pair of jeans. He grunted at Jason's name.  
" Where has that little bugger gone? I might be better but this is still his job", snorted Nick.  
" We'll find him. He has an explanation", promised Pete.  
" He always has", Nick shook his head and sighed.  
He had done Jason's job since he had had nothing else to do. If Nick hadn't been there, Ray and Pete would have been forced to cancel the show.  
Jason would have ended up making children cry just by not doing his work. Right then he only had to worry about remaining as an employee.  
Nick was kind but he hated lazy employees.  
Jason hadn't sent him a message or anything so he couldn't be sick. Jason was just lazy, there was nothing else.  
Nick thought about firing him right then.  
" Well, anyway. I'll go to Rachel right now. Those drums won't play themselves", Pete told Nick.  
" You should hurry. I can hear Rachel", Nick pointed towards the main room.  
Pete's ears turned towards the stage.  
" Come on, kids. Let's call him. Pete! Where are you?", he heard Rachel.

Pete took off. He was going to be late. Rachel was suppose to call him twice and then he'd show up.  
That had definitely not been the first one. It might have been the second or the third one.  
Pete was running as fast as his pig legs could carry.  
" Where can he be? I don't want to play without my friends. Woof!", barked Doug sorrowfully.  
Pete ran around the last corner and came from behind the audience.  
" Here! I'm here!", Pete announced in a panicking tone.  
The people looked at him as he walked to the stage. Rachel and Doug were at the front with their microphones and Bane the bull was behind them.  
Bane's fingers were on the electric piano and he was looking at the drums, with no player.  
Rachel was happy to see Pete.

" Phew! We don't have to cancel the show after all. You got Doug worried, Pete", she said.  
" I'm sorry. Pigs can't run very fast. Ray wouldn't leave me alone either", explained Pete.  
He meant his words for everyone in the room.  
" It's okay. Come. Let's sing!", Rachel said happily and laughed.  
The kids cheered as the background music came on. Pete grabbed the sticks and started playing the tune.  
" Now. What could we sing first? Any ideas Doug?", asked Rachel in a playful manner.  
" I want to play bones. Woof!", answered Doug.  
Rachel and the kids laughed.  
" Doug. You silly doggy. Bones are not a song. It's your food", giggled Rachel.  
" How about something simple? Like Incy Wincy spider", suggested Bane.  
Rachel and Doug loved the idea. The music changed to Incy Wincy spider.  
" Everyone can sing that, right? Come on. Sing with us", Rachel encouraged the kids.

Then they all started singing Incy Wincy spider. Rachel loved to sing with the children.  
Doug was right there with Rachel, he was so happy. Bane and Pete were playing their instruments behind the happy singers.  
Pete was smiling but Bane had something wrong.  
He glanced up at the vent, above his head.  
He had heard something. The melody of Incy Wincy spider was familiar to him and he didn't have to pay attention to it. The tune couldn't block the noise.  
" What? Are our vents broken? Nick should fix them", thought Bane.  
He heard it again!  
The others were too focused on singing to hear it. It was like breathing.  
Very heavy breathing.  
But it couldn't be. Why would anyone be in the vents?  
Bane thought he'd tell Nick after the show. The song ended and Rachel had to choose the next one.

" Good luck, spider. I hope we'll see him later. So, kids! What next?", asked Rachel.  
One kid suggested they'd sing If you are happy and you know it. Doug and Rachel agreed with the child.  
So they started playing it.  
Bane knew it too but not as well as Incy Wincy spider. The animatronics always started with Incy Wincy spider, everyone knew that.  
While playing, Bane couldn't get the vent out of his head.  
" Delicious things", a voice came from above.  
Bane looked at it. The vent had just said that.  
He might have heard wrong.  
But if so, why could Bane see something in the vent. He saw a pair of eyes, peeking through the vent cover.  
Bane's core was humming.  
His playing was starting to go out of tune. He had to pretend he saw nothing.  
He wished that nothing would come out of the vent. Bane was right underneath it.  
He could almost feel breathing on his neck.  
Bane looked at the thing and tried to breathe normally. Pete noticed that Bane was not in tune.  
It was becoming more noticeable. Children grinned and stopped singing.  
" Stop. Stop", Rachel couldn't sing any longer.  
She and Doug stopped and looked at Bane. The kids covered their ears, Bane's playing was horrible.  
Bane was not stopping, he didn't even notice that everyone else had stopped.  
" Bane!", Rachel tapped him on the shoulder.  
" Wha...what?", Bane shook his head.  
Everybody was staring at him.  
" Well, someone is a little bit tired", Rachel said in baby talk.

She spoke to the audience.  
" Our little bull is floating to his daydream land", she giggled.  
The people and Doug chuckled. Rachel and Doug were talking to the audience and no one, except Pete, paid attention to Bane.  
Pete saw the fear in Bane's eyes.  
" Bane. Are you alright?", he whispered to his scared friend.  
Bane glanced at him.  
" I'm not. The vent", Bane whispered to him.  
Pete took a glance at the vent.  
" What?", he shrugged.

Bane looked at the vent, there was nothing there. The thing had vanished and nothing was in the vent anymore.  
" Nothing, Pete. I thought I saw... Never mind", Bane answered him.  
Pete was worried, Bane was clearly afraid.  
What had he seen? What had made Bane so scared?  
Pete looked at the empty vent and tried to see what Bane had seen. The vent was pretty lit up, shadows didn't form any scary figures.  
Bane didn't want to tell Pete what he had seen. Everyone would have thought he was crazy.  
" Such things don't exist", Bane thought to himself.  
" So! Can we go again?", asked Rachel.  
" Yea. Let's continue", nodded Bane.

The animatronics continued with the song and Rachel clapped her hands constantly.  
" If you're happy and you know it, jump", sang Rachel.  
The tune was happy but Rachel was happier. She didn't even notice that something was wrong.  
At the same time, things were changing outside.

There was a figure approaching the pizzeria. It was tired and wet.  
It was raining outside and the figure had no outdoor clothing. It saw the pizzeria's lights and walked towards them.  
Everyone was oblivious of the figure.

They were jumping with Rachel and Doug.  
As the song ended, Rachel was exhausted but that didn't prevent her from smiling.  
Doug was barking happily and jumping. Doug licked Rachel's face and made her giggle.  
The giggling ended fairly quickly.  
People noticed something that Rachel didn't. Rachel was smiling at Doug and he was smiling at her.  
Suddenly, Doug's expression changed. He put his arms down and stopped acting like a real dog.  
Doug looked worried and scared. It took a while for Rachel to realize that something was wrong.  
Pete and Bane were staring at her as well.  
Rachel's smile faded and she looked around. Most of the audience looked confused as Rachel glanced at them.  
Three girls, in the front row, giggled at Rachel.  
She smiled at them, pretending she was amused as well.  
" Rachel is spaghetti", giggled the girls.  
Rachel looked at Doug, seeking help.  
" Rachel. Don't move", mouthed Doug.  
He placed his left hand on Rachel's forehead and wiped it.  
When Doug retracted his hand, it was red. Rachel's forehead was covered in red substance.  
Doug smiled and looked at the kids. The girls seemed to think it was ketchup so Doug went with that.  
" Oh look. Where did all this ketchup come from?", Doug let out a fake chuckle.  
Rachel tried her forehead as well, her hand got red too.  
" Ketchup just gets everywhere, doesn't it?", Rachel let out a fake giggle.  
Doug looked at Rachel and did not smile. He had moved between Rachel and the audience so they could not see his face.  
Doug was worried, really worried.  
Despite the playful laughing, they knew the substance, on Rachel, was definitely everything but ketchup.  
It was far far away from ketchup. Rachel felt the substance and it was familiar.  
It was like something from a dream she had forgotten long ago.  
Rachel wished it wasn't what she was thinking.

Based on Doug's expression, it was exactly what she thought. The warmth that had bled out of a human being.  
Rachel could feel the warmth of the blood and so could Doug. Pete and Bane remained silent as they were too scared to say anything.  
Doug could smell the metallic scent that rose from the blood.  
" How did the ketchup end up on your forehead? No one has eaten pasta in here", asked Doug, glancing at the people.  
Most of them were children, young enough not to realize the situation. The few older ones looked at Rachel in fear.  
The blood was dripping down her face. She looked at it.  
" I don't know where it came from. There's a lot of it", answered Rachel.  
" Rachel! Go get some paper. We need to wipe that ketchup off your face", Doug told her.  
" Yea! Right", Rachel ran off to get some paper.

Doug spoke to the kids who were waiting patiently. Doug was happy that they were easily tricked.  
Perhaps the animatronics could get away with this.  
" I'm sorry, children. We need to sort this out. But don't leave! We'll continue shortly", promised Doug.  
Rachel came back with paper and wiped the blood off her face. Doug helped her.  
As Rachel bent her head forward so Doug could clean the top of her head, she noticed something.  
There was a puddle of blood on the floor, right where she had been standing.  
" Hey, Doug! There's a puddle of it", Rachel told Doug.  
He noticed the puddle too and was weirder out. The kids stood up to see the puddle.

" Did someone eat pasta on our stage? It must have been one of our friends", Doug explained to the kids.  
" Well, no worries! I'll go get the mop. You can sing on your own, right Doug?", asked Rachel.  
Doug nodded to her. Then suddenly, he felt something hit his head.  
" What?", Doug looked up.  
" The ketchup is coming from that vent, guys", one smart girl pointed out.  
" It seems like it is. Weird", said Rachel.

Doug glanced at the children, they were not suspecting anything. Why would ketchup be dripping from a vent?  
" Don't eat pasta in the vents, children. This is what happens if you do that", Doug told the kids.  
Pete and Bane stood up.  
" Oh no! Someone has been..I mean. Someone has done something bad. This is not easily cleaned up", said Bane.  
He had meant to say that someone had been murdered in the vent. Pete took a closer look.  
" We can't sing until this has been cleaned up. Look at this mess", he told the rest.  
" Oh no. I'm so sorry, kids. We can't sing for the rest of the day", Rachel looked sad.  
To the kids, it was like the end of the world.  
They loved singing with Rachel. Pete poked the vent with his drumstick.  
The fact that Rachel couldn't sing for the rest of the day, became the least of everyone's problems.

Pete shouldn't have poked the vent so hard. The cover shot open and then a man fell down. The corpse fell right in front of Rachel.  
The man was hanging upside down from the vent with his feet stuck on the cover. His dead face looked into Rachel's eyes.  
The sockets were empty, something had eaten his eyes. His arms had been torn off and his mouth was open.  
The dark sockets of the eyes were staring at Rachel.  
" I know what you have done", they seemed to say.

It all happened within a second. Rachel let out a horrible scream and fell backwards, towards the kids.  
The girls, in the front row, shrieked and embraced one another. Doug let out a whimper of sadness and backed off.  
The kids went to Rachel for comfort, they were safe behind her.  
Ray and Nick had heard the screaming and came immediately.  
" What?! What is happening in her... Oh Christ!", shouted Nick as he arrived.  
Ray came and covered his mouth. The older children, with him, looked at the sight in terror.  
Rachel burst into tears, she knew the man.  
" Jason? Oh god. Poor Jason", cried Rachel.  
Nick was staring at his employee in shock.  
" So Jason wasn't lazy after all", he said to himself.

No one could move, the tension trapped them all. That was the end of ketchup, Jason was dead and everyone realized that.  
The kids covered their eyes. The parents had been in another room but they came as well.  
They were coming from behind Nick.  
" No! Don't come here! You mustn't see this", Nick tried to push one woman back.  
She would have gotten a heart attack if she had seen the corpse.  
" What is that? Don't say it's a dead guy", asked one boy, behind Ray.  
" It's a dead person. Jason is dead. What happened to him?", answered Ray.  
Staff arrived and went to Nick who was the only one, able to move.  
" Get him down from there", ordered Nick.

Some staff went to the kids and the animatronics to calm them down while others got Jason out of the vent.  
The people and animatronics had stopped and wouldn't move.  
Luckily, Nick was good at dealing with difficult situations. He got the situation under control fast.  
Unfortunately, the horrors didn't end there.

Everybody heard a knock, someone was at the front door. Rachel looked in the direction of the door.  
" What is happening?", she wondered in fear.  
Nick took a step towards the door to open it but the woman let herself in before that.  
The door shot open and everybody saw a woman, standing in the rain.  
She was wounded but her body was tough. She came in with a serious expression on her face.  
" Good evening", greeted the woman with a grim voice.  
No one knew what to say. The end had come to their pizzeria.

Farewell: Is this woman a beast witch? If not, who is she?  
That will be found out in the next chapter. I certainly hope you like these characters.  
I want you to see how survival goes for some who are not as prepared and tough as the Fazbear crew.  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	40. Visitors from Hell

Greeting: Hello, Rachel and friends. Also: What's up, everybody?  
It's time to make another chapter and find out who the mysterious woman is. Enjoy, guys!

( The main hall of Rachel and Doug's)

The woman, at the front door, looked like she had gone through Hell to get there.  
The animatronics were staring at her with fear in their eyes. Rachel's every instinct told her not to let the woman in.  
But Rachel and her friends couldn't leave the woman outside either.  
Rachel glanced at Nick hoping he would do something.  
" Good evening, madam", greeted Nick.  
The woman looked around at all the confused people. She saw the staff members, carrying Jason's corpse, and the sobbing children, beside Rachel.  
As soon as her gaze fixed on Rachel, the bunny went in front of the kids and protected them.  
The woman's gaze was full of death and Rachel disliked the way she was acting. Luckily, the woman did not care about Rachel or the kids.  
She was alerted and trying to find something. The woman looked relieved when she didn't find it.  
" May I come in?", the woman asked Nick with a begging look in her eyes.  
As an educated gentleman, Nick couldn't deny the woman shelter.

" Of course. Come in", answered Nick, nodding.  
The woman was actually already inside but after Nick's nod, she closed the door behind her.  
The woman did not seem to mind the corpse or the shocked expressions on everyone's faces.  
Anyone else would have asked what had happened but the woman didn't. She seemed to have more important things to worry about.  
The woman went straight to Nick.  
She coughed and muttered some words.  
" I beg your pardon", Nick couldn't hear the words.  
" Is it safe? In here I mean", asked the woman.  
She was looking around nervously. Nick didn't know what to answer. It was a weird question.  
" Of course it is safe. We...we discovered a corpse and it freaked us all out. Nevertheless, I can assure you it's safe. This is not normal", assured Nick.  
The woman looked at the corpse and all the animatronics.  
" The corpse freaked you out? Nothing else", the woman was weirded out for some reason.  
Nick couldn't really do anything else than answer the question.  
" The corpse freaked us out, that's why everyone's scared. We aren't afraid of you, madam.  
This got us alerted and you suddenly showing up was unusual. I hope you understand our situation", answered Nick.  
The woman nodded to him.  
" Better than anyone. Thank god. This place is safe", she muttered.

Everybody had calmed down at that point. Nick gave the woman a towel while his staff cleaned up the blood.  
Some children stayed with Rachel who sat down to catch her breath. The situation was getting calmer every minute and Nick hoped it was over.  
He was optimistic.  
Nick was sure that everything would be explained. He certainly hoped that the woman had nothing to do with Jason's corpse.  
Jason had been working on the vents and gotten caught in a fan. Jason did work too when he wasn't on a lazy mood.  
Everybody else was thinking about murder but not Nick.  
He thought about that while helping the woman.  
" What's your name, madam?", asked Nick.  
The woman was thinking about something too.  
" It's Lynn", she answered.  
" Welcome to Rachel's, Lynn. I'm Nicholas but everyone calls me Nick. I own this place", Nick welcomed her.  
" I know. My husband used to work here. He loved this place", replied Lynn.  
" But then he got sick and...and..", said Lynn.  
She grunted and closed her eyes.  
" Are you okay?", Nick got worried.  
Lynn opened her eyes and glanced at him.  
" I'm fine", she answered.  
Nick got a bit scared. He swore he had seen red in Lynn's eyes right after she had opened them.  
" It's just her eyes reflecting the stage lights. Nothing is wrong. She probably got lost in the rain or her car broke down and then she found this place", thought Nick.  
" Walking in the rain with that clothing is very dangerous. You might get very sick. But let's hope for the best", smiled Nick.  
" Let's hope for the best", Lynn replied to him and nodded.

The children stayed in the main room with the animatronics. Doug promised them that they would be fine.  
" We'll get through this. I'm sure of that", Doug told one child.

Meanwhile, one staff member examined Jason's corpse. He was there to verify Nick's presumption.  
Nick was waiting for the answer.  
" He was killed by a fan clearly", Nick thought the man would say.  
" Hey, boss", the man called for Nick.  
He went to the man with a smile on his face.  
" There it goes. Now everybody will realize that this is nothing serious. It was just an accident", thought Nick.  
The man didn't look very happy.  
" Nick...I don't know how to say this but...", the man stuttered.  
" Yes?", Nick was waiting for an answer.  
The man let out a deep sigh.  
" Jason was not killed in an accident. These wounds on his chest are signs of him fighting back. Someone was clawing him and ripped his arms off.  
Some sadistic bastard", the man shook his head.  
The parents and other staff were around and heard it. Nick's eyes widened in fear.  
" You mean he was murdered. Is there a killer in my pizzeria?", Nick asked him.  
" Some pretty strong killer. Jason never stood a chance by the looks of it", nodded the man.  
" There's a killer on the loose!", exclaimed one woman.  
Her husband calmed her down.  
" What?", asked Rachel.  
The animatronics and the kids had heard the woman's shout.  
" Will we die?", panicked one older kid.

The panic spread fast and the situation got out of control.  
" Stop!", shouted Nick.  
" We mustn't panic. Remaining calm is important", he told everyone.  
" But what if he is still here? What if he comes for us?", asked the panicking woman.  
Nick looked at her calmingly. Lynn was on her feet instantly.  
" A monster killed that guy. They are here after all. This place is far from safe", she thought.  
Nick was calming everybody down.  
" Rachel, Doug, Pete, Bane and Ray. Take the children to the backstage and lock the doors. We adults will take care of this", Nick ordered.  
" But it's so dark once the doors are closed. Kids will get scared", complained Ray.

The backstage was full of empty heads and animatronic parts, the kids would freak out more than ever.  
Unfortunately, Nick was not giving in.  
The sacrifice had to be made. He looked at them with a serious expression on his face.  
" Scared is better than in danger", replied Nick.

" No!", exclaimed Lynn, walking to him.  
The animatronics saw that Nick had everything under control so they started to round up the kids.  
" They can't be in here. We must protect them", Nick told Lynn.  
Her eyes were serious and she was frightened.  
" Protect! Locking them into a dark place is not how to protect them", snapped Lynn.  
" Well, it's the only way. We can't do anything else for now", Nick said calmly.  
The animatronics were taking the children away.

" Stop! Do not take a step! You are not going anywhere", Lynn pointed at them.  
Nick went between her and the animatronics. He was getting angry at Lynn.  
A murderer was not to be messed with. Nick could see that Lynn was scared.  
When scared, people could do weird things.  
The animatronics had stopped and Nick understood he needed to calm things down.  
Lynn was panicking but also serious.  
Nick swore he saw a red tint in Lynn's eyes. It was creepy but Nick was able to remain calm.  
" Do not tell my animatronics what to do. I'm in charge here and I say we protect the kids my way", said Nick.  
Lynn grinned at him.  
" You are condemning us to death. Darkness attracts them. We are literally handing the kids to them", Lynn shook her head.  
Nick shook his head as well.  
" Who's they? Could you at least tell me what you are talking about?", asked Nick.  
Lynn looked like she was fighting something.  
" I don't know, okay!", she was shaking.  
" I have no idea who they are", she told Nick.

He shook his head again and held his forehead in frustration.  
" Guys. Restrain her, please. She is out of control", Nick told the staff.  
The staff members walked towards Lynn.  
Then suddenly Lynn did the one thing Nick hadn't expected.  
" Stay back", Lynn pulled out a gun.  
Nick got alerted and the animatronics put their hands up. The parents shrieked. The children covered their eyes.  
" Stay calm, kiddies. She won't hurt you", assured Rachel.  
She was really scared for the kids. Rachel hoped she was right.  
Lynn wasn't there to kill the kids. She was not the murderer, right?  
" Lynn. Put the gun down. It's okay. We won't hurt you, we see you are upset", Nick told her, putting his hand forward.  
Lynn shot the ceiling, the gun was loaded and dangerous.  
" Shut up! Now, get back here, animatronics", Lynn looked at them.  
The animatronics were almost out of the room but they came back.

" See? They don't want to harm you, Lynn. Neither do the rest of us.  
Please, for the love of God, put that gun down before you hurt someone", said Nick, really frightened.  
" Do not leave! As long as you stay here, nobody gets hurt. They are coming and I will live.  
I refuse to die due to some fools, not noticing what's going on", said Lynn.  
One staff member was sneaking up on her. He was muscular and could take the gun from her hand.  
Nick just had to keep her eyes fixed on something else.  
" Okay. Just tell me who they are. We will do exactly what you say. But we need to know who you are talking about", promised Nick.  
Lynn's eyes were definitely red. She was frightened and needed to calm down.  
" Please, Lynn. You'll kill us. Just put the gun down and we can talk about this", assured Nick.

Lynn chuckled and pointed the gun at him.  
" Like I would ever trust you. You just want to get the gun so you could restrain me. I will not be restrained, I will live", Lynn chuckled at Nick.  
She put her hand down and her gun was facing the ground. The man realized that his time had come.  
He launched at Lynn before she could understand what was happening.  
The man grabbed Lynn's arm and her eyes went completely red.  
" No!", she shouted as she kicked the man and threw him at a table.  
Nick was surprised by Lynn's strength and got really scared. She got the gun back but was no longer willing to use it.  
Lynn's eyes fixed on the animatronics and she smiled at them.  
Suddenly, she charged at Nick.  
Lynn was like a cheetah, fast as hell. Rachel shrieked as Lynn got on top of Nick.  
" Thank you, foolish humans", Lynn told him in a completely different voice.  
She clawed Nick's face with her nails.  
" No!", Rachel exclaimed in fear.  
She couldn't let Lynn kill Nick.  
" Rachel!", shouted Ray as she charged at Lynn.  
" Stay away from him!", shouted Rachel.  
Lynn saw her and punched her. The rabbit fell down like a train.  
Rachel's chips took a hit and her head was fuzzy. Lynn got off Nick and went for Rachel.  
" Like I expected. Untrained, stupid, frail. Oh. Hard to imagine that you were brave warriors once", giggled Lynn.  
Rachel tried to get up but Lynn picked her up.  
" Too bad you aren't a warrior. You could use some skills right now", Lynn threw her at a wall.

Rachel's head was fuzzy. Rachel had to do something.  
" The gun", she thought.  
Rachel wasn't sure if she could kill Lynn but that would come later. Lynn was about to kick her but Rachel turned around very quickly.  
Rachel went for the gun and ripped it out of Lynn's hand. Rachel kicked Lynn's leg to make her lose her grip.  
It worked, the gun was Rachel's.  
She pointed it at the woman and got ready to pull the trigger. Lynn smiled at her.  
" Would you kill me? You are no warrior but it would be easy for you, wouldn't it?", asked Lynn.  
Rachel disliked her tone.  
" What? What are you talking about?", she asked.  
" The night guard, Rachel. I know your secrets. I know that you're a murderer. So do it again, you have done it once", answered Lynn.  
Her red eyes were staring into Rachel's soul. Rachel gulped and her hand refused to move.  
She dropped the gun in fear as her secret was revealed.  
" You know about him? How?", asked Rachel.  
Lynn picked up the gun.  
" Me and my friends are really good at knowing dark secrets", she pointed the gun at her.

Suddenly, the muscular man showed up behind Lynn and stabbed her with something. It was a sedative.  
Lynn stopped and punched the man.  
He fell to the floor but the game was over for Lynn.  
She noticed the syringe, took it out and fell to the floor. Rachel got up, looked at her and went to her.  
Rachel checked if the sedative had any effect on Lynn.

Lynn's eyes stopped being red and she gasped. Her gaze fixed on Rachel and she looked deep into her eyes.  
Rachel did not like what was happening.  
Lynn's gaze was menacing. She picked up the gun and raised her hand.

" You will all die", she told Rachel. Lynn's expression was serious.  
" They will kill you and eat your souls. But not mine, not my soul", she told Rachel.

Then Lynn pointed the gun at her own head and pulled the trigger.  
Rachel heard a loud bang and Lynn's corpse fell to the ground.  
Blood burst out of the wounds and made a puddle on the floor.

Rachel stumbled back and began to cry, covering her mouth.  
" She killed herself. Oh god! No", thought Rachel.  
She closed her eyes and hoped Lynn's corpse would go away. Rachel wished she was dreaming.  
" This can't be happening. This must be a malfunction in my system", Rachel repeated to herself.  
Lynn's death had been horrible but the other thing was more horrible than that.  
" She knew my secret. How? I have never told anyone about it. My friends would definitely not tell anyone. It was meant to be our secret", thought Rachel.  
She was whimpering in shock and couldn't move.  
" Rachel. Come with me. Follow me, sweetheart", Doug's voice told her.

Rachel had barely heard it. She had covered her ears and tried to forget everything.  
Despite that, Doug's gentle voice had managed to get through.  
Rachel didn't want to go anywhere. Doug's hand petted her ears.  
After it didn't work, Doug knelt down and embraced Rachel.  
" Come, Rachel. Let's go somewhere where you can calm down", he told Rachel.  
She opened her eyes and looked at Doug. Her teary eyes looked clear and depressed.  
Rachel was suffering and Doug saw that. There was a lot of noise in the room, which was bad for Rachel, she had to calm down.  
" Get up, girl. The kids will be fine. I'll take you to the basement where it's calm", Doug looked at her with a calming expression on his face.  
Rachel was barely able to nod to him.  
" Okay", nodded Rachel.  
People had gathered around Lynn so Rachel could not see her anymore. She was glad about it, corpses were scary.  
Doug helped Rachel get up and walk. She was weak and shaking.  
Ray, Pete and Bane were with the kids and tried to calm them down.  
" They'll be fine, honey. Let's just go", Doug patted Rachel on the head.

Doug started escorting Rachel to the basement and was talking to her the whole time. Doug promised her that everything would be alright.  
" She knew about the night guard. How is that possible? We put it behind us", Rachel told Doug.  
The dog thought for a moment.  
" We can think about that later. Right now, you need to calm down. Panicking won't help", said Doug.  
" But why, Doug? Why did she have to bring it up? It was years ago. We haven't done anything bad since.  
We have played with kids, made them laugh. We have done nothing but good things", sobbed Rachel.  
" You're right. It's in the past. One bad thing can't determine us. It was an accident, Rachel", Doug looked into her eyes seriously.  
" I can't say it was an accident. We killed someone. He was someone's dad. He was someone's husband", Rachel shook her head.  
Doug let out a sigh.  
" Well, we can't change our past", he said, looking down.  
They kept on walking and had almost reached the basement.  
" Almost there", Doug said when they reached the door.

Rachel stopped in front of the basement door.  
" Doug. I don't think I need to go. I've..ve calmed down already", Rachel told him.  
Doug looked at her. He seemed to doubt Rachel's word.  
" Are you sure? You're still shaking. I can see it. I don't think you have calmed down at all", said Doug.  
" Well, I have, okay. Let's go back to the kids. Poor things must be shocked by all of this", Rachel glanced towards the main room.  
" Hey. Why don't you just go down there? It's silent and calm in there. You need it", Doug tried to convince her.

Rachel didn't want to leave the kids but she had to.  
" Okay, Doug. Just make sure the children are fine", Rachel told him.  
" I will", smiled Doug.  
Rachel was about to open the door.  
" Going somewhere", asked a voice behind them.  
Both animatronics turned around and saw a boy. He was about seventeen years old and he was wearing a shirt with Rachel on it.  
" Hi. Sorry, we didn't see you", said Doug.  
" I just followed you as you seemed very shocked. Are you okay, Rachel?", asked the boy, looking worried.  
" I'm fine. I have never seen anyone die before. I never expected anyone to die here", answered Rachel.  
" I'll take her to the basement to calm down", said Doug.  
" You should go to the main room. It's not safe in here", he added.  
The boy chuckled.  
" Because the killer is still on the loose? Too bad Jason can't tell us who it is", said the boy.  
" Yea. Jason. Wait! You know him?", asked Doug.  
If the boy had been Jason's friend, Doug would have been sad for him. The boy laughed.  
" No. His name is on his tattoo", answered the boy.  
" What tattoo?", asked Rachel confusedly.  
Doug got scared, something was wrong.  
The boy showed them his other hand which he had been holding behind his back.  
" This tattoo. It's a beautiful one", the boy showed them one of Jason's missing arms.

The fingers were gone and the hand had been chewed on. Rachel and Doug shrieked.  
" What?", Rachel asked in shock.  
The boy took a bite out of the hand.  
" It's delicious, you should try. The children will be for my friends. But before that...you", the boy threw the hand away.  
He went to all four and then suddenly his head turned upside down. The animatronics screamed and embraced each other.  
" What is he?", Doug asked Rachel.

" I'm the death of you and your beloved kids", answered the boy and charged.  
Rachel and Doug thought they would die. They had never seen anything so hideous and so disgusting.  
The boy was almost on top of them when they heard a bang. Rachel opened her eyes and saw that the boy had stopped.  
It was due to a hole in his forehead. The man who had subdued Lynn, was standing by the corridor, leading to the main room.

He had Lynn's gun in his hand and he had shot the boy. The monster fell down to the floor and turned back to looking normal.  
" What was that?", asked Rachel in shock.  
The man looked into her eyes with a shocked expression.  
" I think we should be afraid, little bunny. Looking at him, I think the end of the world is finally here", answered the man.

Farewell: Yay! I wrote a chapter, while sick. I feel horrible.  
Hopefully you guys are doing better than I, right now.  
Rachel and friends will keep on fighting their own fight. I'll stick with them since Freddy and friends are not doing anything special right now.  
Bye! THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	41. The wanderer in the silence

Greeting: Rachel's building or Leslie's journey. That's a question.  
I'll go for Leslie, Rachel can wait for the next chapter. Leslie has to find a way across the Atlantic ocean.  
Let's hope he'll find it. Enjoy!

( Leslie. By the ocean. Germany)

The seagulls had gone silent and the street had become barren and desolate.  
Leslie had found himself a bike to ride and the journey had become a lot easier.  
All the people, walking around the city, had died so the monsters weren't roaming everywhere.  
Sometimes Leslie heard sounds or saw terrifying shadows but he managed to hide from the monsters. At least most of the time.  
Thanks to Rage and Ornica's little gift, Leslie was still alive.  
The monsters didn't pose much of a threat to him and he could focus on finding his way home.

Leslie was riding down a coast boulevard while looking around at the buildings. The morning breeze made his hair flutter behind his head.  
It was cold since no light was there to warm up the breeze. Leslie hoped he could have seen rays or at least proper light.  
The sun was still black and a day was barely a concept.  
Leslie imagined watching the sun rise over the horizon.  
Storm Jr. would be on his lap, giggling and petting his hair.  
" She would love this place. If only I could take Storm Jr. on a trip around the world", thought Leslie.  
He dodged a car that had been left to the middle of the road.  
There was a skeleton inside it. That reminded him of his situation.  
" Well, saving the world comes first. But before I can do that, I must get a boat", Leslie glanced at the beach.  
" Boats make me seasick", said Fear in Leslie's head.  
" Sea makes you seasick. That's why it's seasickness and not boatsickness, you dumbass!", corrected Rage.  
" Knock it off", Leslie told them.  
" I'll knock you off", replied Rage.  
Leslie sighed.  
" You guys can frustrate me but you can't help me find a boat", he shook his head.

Leslie reached the end of downhill. There was a long beach on his right side and fabulous houses on his left.  
He saw that the beach was empty. Only sunshades had survived and even those were ripped.  
Out in the ocean, there were a couple boats but those had been destroyed.  
" The monsters have destroyed all boats so nobody can go to sea. The ocean might be a safe place to hide from them", Leslie thought, staring at the boats.  
He moved on and kept on looking. The houses, on his left, were beautiful and old.  
He couldn't help but admire the German architecture.  
They would have looked prettier in light but even in the dark they were magnificent.

Leslie had to keep his head up though. Those houses looked like perfect cubbyholes for some unwanted friends.  
Monsters could see Leslie on the road. Leslie wasn't hiding at all, he was easy to notice.  
He hadn't faced a monster group in hours and was wondering how he had managed to get so far.  
The monsters hadn't left, they were still in there.  
Leslie presumed they were inside the houses having fun.  
They would notice him sooner or later though and attack him.  
Leslie didn't want to be caught off guard. Rage could defend him but Leslie still disliked the idea of being jumpscared.  
He was keeping his eyes fixed on the beach most of the time. He kept on looking and looking.  
" There has to be at least one boat", he muttered.  
" The monsters have destroyed them all, Leslie. We have to find another way to the UK. Maybe we can like...swim across the channel", suggested Sadness.  
" Swim? The channel is twenty miles wide even at the narrowest point. I'm not swimming across that. Plus, I would need to cycle to that point", said Leslie.  
" What else could we do? All small boats have been destroyed. We need to find a big boat to get over the Atlantic, and those will be in London", asked Sadness.

Ornica joined the discussion.  
" There might be boats left in here as well. We'll go to the UK for now and then figure out how to get further. One step at a time", she told them.  
Leslie let out a deep sigh as he looked around the beach.  
" Wait! I see something in the distance. It looks like a big building. It's on the beach", Leslie told them.  
" It could be a hangar for boats. If you need a boat, you'll find one there. But also monsters quite possibly", Ornica told Leslie.  
" Monsters? Now we're talking! Riding around on a crappy bike is so boring. Just let me kill stuff!", Rage sounded angry but happy.  
" We can deal with them like they're ants. Let's go in", Happiness encouraged Leslie.  
" I can deal with them, you can only be boring and frustrating", growled Rage.  
Leslie ignored the grumpy fox and cycled forward. He could feel it in his bones, this was the one.  
A way to the UK was in that hangar.  
Leslie switched to a calmer mood now that he had found a possible exit. He let the speed make him feel like wind.  
He would have wanted to stretch his arms but he couldn't ride without his hands.  
When he had been cycling as a child, Shadow had been able to do all sorts of cool tricks. Leslie wished he had been there.  
Shadow would have kept him company, just like always. Or maybe Bonnie or Scarlett could have been there with him. Freddy too.  
Perhaps Toy bonnie and Toy freddy would have made him feel better.  
Leslie was lonely despite the emotions in his head. They were pretty hilarious sometimes but Leslie wanted to have someone in there with him.  
Travelling alone was boring and sad but it was Leslie's burden.  
He had to survive for the sake of his friends.  
Scarlett, Marionette, Storm Jr., Fang, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Crystal and many others.  
They needed him right then.  
The animatronics could hold on but they would never win the war.  
Leslie started cycling faster and faster when he held that thought in his head.

" Here I come my friends. Don't worry. I will die rather than ever stop trying to get to you", he said to himself.  
" Let's hope they don't die before you reach them. It could happen", said a voice in his head.  
" Thanks, Fear. I gotta keep that in mind", Leslie rolled his eyes.  
Fear could get frustrating every once in a while but Leslie found it okay. Fear represented Leslie's doubt and fear.  
Leslie was scared for his friends. The animatronics were strong but still just animatronics.  
They were in physical bodies and they could feel pain.  
They were not immortal, the monsters would tear them apart sooner or later.  
Leslie did not have an infinite amount of time to get home.  
" Let's certainly hope there's a fast boat in there", Leslie grinned at the building.  
He had already wasted days on cycling through the country.

He was staring at the building, in front of him. He was going to go inside despite all the monsters, in there.  
" Are you absolutely sure about this? We could die", asked Fear.  
" Of course I am. We are always in danger. It's the end of the world. Once I get out to the sea, I'll have time to relax", answered Leslie, a tiny bit angry.  
" Go, boy. Show those monsters who they tried to stop by destroying boats", cheered Sadness.  
All emotions were on Leslie's side. He was filled with courage and determination.  
He cycled inside and looked around.  
Leslie saw tons of unfinished boats as well as cranes, machinery and such. Leslie was surrounded by movable platforms and other machinery.  
The place was dark but some light was shining through the skylights.  
The ceiling was filled with them and the skylights formed a heart.  
" Sweet. Me hearty's dockyard", Leslie read the building's name.  
It was painted, in German, onto a pink wall that was at the back. The hall was huge and open.  
There was a pit in the middle of the hall. A couple bridges stretched across the chasm.  
There were no monsters in there or they were hiding, there were definitely places to hide in. It was still fairly open though.

The open space helped Leslie calm down. The building had two halls and the entrance led to the bigger one.  
The two halls were separated by an enormous metal door. It looked like it was made out of some hard metal.  
It wasn't iron, tungsten maybe.  
It filled the side wall completely. With the press of a button, the door could be opened and the two halls would join.  
Usually the two halls would have been joined but not then.  
" If these guys left in a hurry, how did they have time to close the door?", wondered Leslie.  
" They didn't", answered Ornica.  
" The door was closed later", she told Leslie.  
" Later? But who on earth would close it? There's no one here", asked Leslie.  
" Scary", Leslie heard Fear.  
" Scary but not worth being concerned about", Leslie told him.  
Fear was not agreeing with him.  
" I don't know, Leslie. My senses are saying that this is a trap. If not...Watch out, Leslie!", Fear screamed.

Leslie panicked and looked to his left. His senses had felt it too. Fear had sensed it much faster.  
If he had been in control, Leslie would have been able to dodge in time.  
A big, metallic, column came at him really fast. The column was attached to the ceiling with chains.  
It was horizontal so Leslie needed to duck. His reflexes did not work and he came face to face with it.  
The column hit him in the face, right under his forehead.  
It would have killed him as a human but he was made of something else. Leslie felt pain and his vision went blurry.  
The impact launched him and he flew against a pillar.  
He had triggered a trap that had been made for the monsters.  
At least Leslie hoped it had been made for them.  
He tried to get up but he was hurt. His forehead was bleeding alongside his back.  
" That hurt. Please tell me this was made by survivors", he thought by himself.  
Leslie stumbled up but then he was hit again.  
" Stay on the ground, god dammit!", a guy told him in German.  
He was right on top of Leslie.  
The guy, in his twenties, had come out of nowhere. He was speaking German but his accent was very Italian.  
Leslie opened his eyes and saw a guy with a crowbar in his hand. He was alerted and wanted to hit Leslie.  
" Stay on the ground, punk. Don't try to get up", the guy hit Leslie again.  
It hurt.  
" I'm not even moving, what's he talking about", thought Leslie.  
The guy was in panic. He tried to hit Leslie in the stomach with his crowbar's sharp end.  
Leslie grabbed it and kicked the guy in the leg.  
He stumbled back in pain and Leslie got up.  
" I don't want to hurt a human but I must survive", thought Leslie.  
" I'll kill you!", shouted the guy.

He drew a gun. Leslie dodged to the left and the bullet missed him.  
He went straight for the guy after that. Leslie punched him in the face and grabbed his arm.  
He yanked the arm and it hurt the guy as well as made him drop the gun.  
The guy kicked Leslie a couple times but he was too fast.  
" I don't want to harm you but you give me no other choice", said Leslie.  
" I'll kill you", screamed the guy.  
He was quite a warrior. Leslie was fast due to his little helpers.  
Ornica was fighting alongside him. Leslie felt like a ninja.  
It was like Ornica was telling him what to do and he did that. The guy had chosen to fight to death.  
Leslie grabbed the crowbar from the floor and was about to hit the guy.  
" You don't give me a choice, man", Leslie shook his head.  
" Come on! Get me, sucker!", taunted the guy.

" Stop immediately!", a loud shout was heard.  
Both the guy and Leslie stopped in place. They glanced at Leslie's right.  
There was a man in his fifties standing on a platform staring at them.  
" Klaus! Help me, quickly. We must kill him fast", the aggressive guy told the older man.  
" Shut up, Alessandro. He's a normal human, can't you see, dummy?", asked the man.  
" What? But he entered our place. He even attacked me. I need to defend the people", complained Alessandro.

The man named Klaus was really disappointed.  
" Dude! You say I even attacked you. You attacked me first! I said I didn't want to hurt you", Leslie told Alessandro.  
He snapped at Leslie.  
" Stay silent, intruder. You're finished once Klaus gets down here", threatened Alessandro.  
" I already am", Klaus said behind him.  
Alessandro turned around and saw him. Klaus had jumped down.  
" Someone is finished, you are no longer a guard, boy", Klaus told him.  
Klaus slapped Alessandro and gave him a good cuff on the ear.  
" We already have too few people. Now that we finally find a survivor, you'll kill him? Go to your sister or whoever she was again!", Klaus pushed Alessandro away.  
The Italian guy snorted and left.  
Leslie looked after him and then at Klaus.  
" Sorry about that, young one. Alessandro gets too excited when he's patrolling. He'll kill anything on his sight", apologized Klaus.

Leslie was pretty shocked and could not say a word. He wasn't sure if he could even trust this random man that had come to him.  
His friend had tried to kill Leslie and he had a gun in his back pocket.  
" Answer him, Leslie. He seems nice", recommended Happiness.  
Klaus was not an old, threatening man. He had a long beard and puffy legs, he looked like a fisherman or a lumberjack.  
" It's okay. I just got a bit scared. He was a human but he attacked me. I didn't expect to face human foes", explained Leslie.  
Klaus chuckled and his beard moved with his breath.  
" Humans are unpredictable, always get ready for human foes. There are no human foes in here though.  
Just one stressed boy", Klaus patted Leslie on the back.  
Happiness was right, Klaus seemed friendly.  
Leslie chose to trust the old guy and let him take Leslie to other people. Klaus gestured him to follow.  
" Come. We don't bite. The others want to see you, we have not met anyone else since this started", he said.  
" Be careful. Get ready for anything. Do not let your guard down", ordered Ornica.  
She knew that as a warrior.  
" I'll have my magic ready", Leslie promised her.  
He followed Klaus towards the second hall. Leslie presumed that they had closed the door.

" So! What is your name, young man? I'm Klaus but you heard that already, didn't you?", asked Klaus while they were walking.  
Leslie nodded to him.  
" I'm Leslie. I'm an American like my name reveals. But please don't ask how I got here", Leslie explained.  
Klaus was interested.  
" No, no. I don't dig too deep into other people's business. But your accent astonishes me. For an American, your German is almost flawless", said Klaus.  
" Well thank you. I had a lot of spare time when I was a child. What a better way to waste it than learning new languages", explained Leslie.  
Klaus agreed with him.  
" What a better way", Klaus repeated and laughed.

When Klaus laughed like that, he was like Santa. Leslie let him lead him to the second hall.  
" Are there monsters in here? I doubt this place is completely safe", asked Leslie when they arrived at the door.  
" No, there are not", Klaus shook his head.  
" This door keeps them away. We also try to keep the atmosphere bright. It prevents us from turning into those things", he added.  
" A bright atmosphere? How do you do that?", asked Leslie.  
He and Klaus walked to a smaller door that was inside the big one.  
" See for yourself", Klaus opened it with a key, in his back pocket.  
Leslie went in and saw the second hall.  
There were lights all around the hall, it was open and there were people everywhere.  
There weren't many but they had spread out.  
Leslie and Klaus were on a high platform, above the pit, so Leslie could see all the people below.  
The hall was smaller but still amazing.  
" Wow! People used to work here? How did this place become so happy?", Leslie was astonished.  
" This place was always happy. Work isn't all about being dark. We Germans work but we work happily", explained Klaus.

Leslie nodded to him. There were more people in there than Leslie had even dared to imagine.  
They had set up tents and stored food. Leslie was merely hungry and he needed to eat.  
There were carrots, vegetables, fruit, fish, meat and wheat products.  
Leslie could not figure out how they had managed to get so much food.  
" This is beautiful. I haven't seen light, this bright, for at least a week. I haven't seen this much food nor this many people for a week.  
My dream came true", adored Leslie.  
Klaus was happy to see Leslie smile. He had known that Leslie would be amazed.  
" You must be hungry, Leslie. I'd imagine a boy, like you, has found nothing to eat. We have tons of it. Let's go down", Klaus told him.  
" I like the sound of that. I have never been this hungry in my life", Leslie revealed to him.  
" Then why are you still here? Run down, boy! Food is waiting for you", encouraged Klaus.

Leslie did not have to be persuaded at all. He ran down the stairs with pictures of carrots in his eyes.  
There was a woman waiting at the bottom. She was pretty confused when she saw Leslie coming.  
" What?", the woman asked in French.  
" Fiona! We found a survivor. Give this poor guy something to eat", Klaus shouted from the top of the stairs.  
Klaus had spoken in very bad English but Fiona understood it.  
" Oh dear. He must be starving", muttered Fiona in French.  
She did not know which language Leslie spoke but luckily Leslie could speak many.  
" Yes! Please, I need food", Leslie told her in French.

Fiona filled Leslie's plate with every kind of food. She had a food tent which she was taking care of.  
There was an improvised hospital on its left side and someone's tent on the right.  
Leslie would have no trouble sleeping there, Salazar's factory had been pretty much the same.  
Except that in the dockyard, Leslie did not have to watch slaves work and be whipped.  
Fiona was nice and talked to him.  
Alessandro came to the tent and took food as well. He noticed Leslie and sat down next to him.

Leslie glanced at him while devouring his meal.  
" Look, dude. I acted stupidly. I shouldn't have attacked you. We should be grateful that you found us.  
What I'm really trying to say here is...I'm sorry, okay. We're good?", Alessandro raised his hand for a hand shake.  
Leslie could not say anything since his mouth was full of food. He raised his hand anyway.  
Alessandro waited for him to swallow some of the food so he could speak.  
" We're good, Alessandro", Leslie answered him in Italian.  
Those words made Alessandro happy. Leslie wasn't sure if it was since he had said them in Italian or since they meant Leslie had forgiven him.

Anyway, Alessandro began to chat with Leslie while he was eating. Alessandro explained many things.  
" One thing I don't get. Why are we here? We can't just stay here for the rest of eternity", asked Leslie.  
Alessandro laughed.  
" Some of us are on the ship. It's a couple miles away from here. We'll use it to get to safety if plan A fails. You know, out of here", answered Alessandro.  
" You'll get out of here on a ship?", Leslie was interested.  
" Well actually no. The ship won't take us anywhere if we are lucky.  
Klaus has said that we need to get people across the Atlantic to the United States fairly quickly", Alessandro looked stressed.  
" You'll go to the United States? You can take me home. I've been looking for a boat to get home, that's how I found you", Leslie was happy.  
" A boat? You'll never get home by boat", replied Alessandro.  
" Well how do you expect me to get there?", asked Leslie.  
Alessandro smirked.  
" Use our way. Because we are going there by plane. That is plan A", he answered Leslie.  
" What? You have a working plane?", Leslie asked with his mouth so open that his food fell out.  
He had no doubt about it anymore. He had found a way home.

Farewell: This was a calm chapter for the most part. It was all describing.  
Now, Leslie knows what he must do now. Good luck, Leslie!  
We'll follow his story too, guys. Rachel and Doug's adventure is in the spotlight currently but Leslie's story will be there too.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter! THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	42. The siege

Greeting: Hello, people of the world. Do the problems of this world trouble you? Well, you're lucky.  
Time to enter this other world and see how Rachel is doing. She must be scared after what happened.  
Enjoy!

( The main room. Animatronics and kids)

Nick and a few other employees had gone to check what the screaming had been about.  
Everybody had heard Rachel and Doug's screams. The kids were terrified and hugged the animatronics.  
Ray was a brave raccoon and his presence made the kids feel safe. They were huddling him.  
" What do we do? We have never gone through this? What are we suppose to do in this situation?", Pete was panicking.  
" Calm down, Pete. You're scaring the kids. Please, don't freak out", begged Ray.  
" How am I suppose to not freak out? What is going on? Did the evil guy get our friends?", asked Pete.  
Rachel and Doug answered the question by entering the room. Rachel's entire body was shaking in spine-chilling dread.  
" What was that? Why did he?", Rachel was muttering.  
Nick and Doug supported her and did their best to keep her still.  
" Poor bunny. She has gone through so much in just an hour. A poor innocent thing", muttered one random woman.  
Rachel heard it and got really sad.  
" I'm everything but innocent. This is the day of my reckoning. This is the punishment I get for my mistakes", thought Rachel.  
She stopped in her tracks and looked down. Doug tried to get her to move again but she refused to walk.  
" Come on, Rachel. Do not get paralysed now. You'll worry the children, our little children", Doug whispered in her ear.  
He had a begging tone.  
" Why should I fight it?", asked Rachel.  
Doug had no time to answer.  
" Rachel!", one girl ran to her.  
Rachel had seen her before. That girl had always been in the front row, she loved Rachel.  
The girl didn't care about Rachel's mood.  
Rachel saw the girl's relieved face and looked into her eyes. The girl went straight for her and hugged her tightly.  
Rachel gasped a little and her eyes got wet.  
" I thought someone hurt you", said the girl.  
" Of course not", answered the teary Rachel as she bent down and hugged her back.  
" You're alright. I knew you wouldn't leave us. You love us and we love you", the girl said happily.  
It touched Rachel. It hurt her.  
" Innocent girl's thoughts. Please, I don't want you to know my secret. I didn't mean it", Rachel thought by herself.

She stopped hugging the girl and her eyes were filled with tears fully.  
" You let them down. How could you be with them? Wonder how it will hurt them to hear that you killed a man?  
Such a disappointment", a little voice echoed in Rachel's thoughts.  
" What's wrong, Rachel? Did I say something wrong?", asked the girl, looking into her eyes.  
Rachel shook her head.  
" No. I just... I just..", stuttered Rachel.  
She was being stared at by tons of people. They would soon know her secret, they would kill her. Rachel was about to break down.  
The girl was looking into her eyes.  
" I just can't! I'm too evil!", shouted Rachel, breaking down.  
She ran off, crying with her tears leaving a trail behind her.  
" Rachel! Wait", Ray shouted after her.  
Pete and Doug were shocked. Bane looked at Doug.  
" Come on. Go after her, Doug. Don't leave her", he told the dog.

Doug nodded to him and ran after Rachel. Some kids joined the innocent girl.  
" What's wrong with her?", asked one boy.  
" Why did she run off like that?", asked one girl.  
The girl, at the front, thought about Rachel's eyes when she had flipped. The girl turned around to face her friends.  
" Let's go. Something is wrong with Rachel. We can't leave her", she told her friends.  
The children followed Rachel and Doug to the basement.  
Following the animatronics was easy. Doug's running was hard to miss.  
Rachel's tear trail was leading the way and her crying was loud.  
Rachel had ended up at the bottom of the stairs in the basement.

The basement was dark and peaceful. Unlike at Freddy's, the staircase was straight and not spiral.  
Rachel was sitting on the last step, crying like a baby.  
Doug had sat down too. He was on the fourth step, above Rachel. Doug didn't know what to do so he was just sitting.  
The children came down the stairs.  
Some were too afraid of the dark to go all the way down.  
The girl was brave for Rachel and went all the way down.  
Doug noticed the kids but was too sad to send them back up. The girl approached Rachel from behind.  
She was walking slowly and listening to Rachel. Her crying was horrible to listen to.  
Normally Rachel was so happy and never cried.  
She was the happiest bunny in the world in that girl's eyes since the girl had never met Springtrap.  
" Rachel. What's wrong?", asked the girl.  
" Well, what do you think?! Jason is gone and he won't come back. A woman shot herself in front of me and my kids are driven mad.  
So what do you think is wrong!", shouted Rachel.

She shouted it at the girl's face. The girl got scared and backed off a little.  
The rest of the kids hid behind one another or Doug. Rachel's expression became worried as she noticed their reaction.  
" No! Please. I didn't mean it. Please come back", Rachel begged of the children.  
She tried to crawl up the steps. The girl backed off again.  
" Please, don't go. I love you", Rachel fell to the floor.  
She was crying harder than ever. The kids saw her agony and looked at her in pity.  
The girl walked towards Rachel but remained careful.  
" We love you too. We want to know why you're sad", explained the girl.  
Then she said something bad.  
" Is it because of what the woman said?", the girl asked Rachel.  
The bunny raised her head and looked at her.  
" She didn't say it. She was lying about it", Rachel was panicking.  
The woman had said the truth in front of everyone but Rachel wanted them to forget it.  
" Why did she say you were a m..?", the girl did not dare to say the word.  
Rachel looked at the kid. She begged her to leave it be.  
" You don't need to hear it. We can just be ourselves again. I can still sing. We can forget it. Please, I don't want to see you get hurt", begged Rachel.  
The girl was not a toddler.  
Death was a horrible subject but the girl wasn't stupid and neither were her friends.  
" If we forget it, our moms and dads will bring it up. We can't just leave.  
My mom told me once to confront my bogeymen when I had stolen some boy's doll. I had to face it", the girl told Rachel.

It shocked her. Rachel needed to face her sins, the girl was right.  
Rachel just didn't want to tell the girl or the other children the truth. They were just kids, innocent and kind.  
The girl did not have any idea of what Rachel had done.  
Even a serial killer would have been shocked by what Rachel had done.  
Plus, the girl didn't expect Rachel to be a murderer for real. Doug glanced at Rachel and she knew that he agreed with her.  
" Please don't tell them, Rachel", mouthed Doug.  
He was starting to get sad as well.  
" No!", exclaimed Rachel.  
" I refuse to hurt you. You have been my biggest fan for so many years. I won't break you now", Rachel told the girl.  
" I don't want to be a monster in your eyes", Rachel looked into the girl's eyes.

The girl was afraid of what Rachel might tell her. She was not very old at all.  
Even though she refused to admit it, she didn't want to know that Rachel had not always been a good bunny.  
Even then, the girl was alerted around Rachel.  
" What have you done? Why did you do it? We're scared of not knowing that. Do we need to be afraid of you?", asked the girl.  
Rachel thought about that horrible night. The night guard's fear, his bloody outfit.  
The animatronic head, crushing his frail skull. His screams and the way Rachel caused his death.  
" Do you need to be afraid of me? Maybe. I don't know", Rachel's ears drooped.  
The children did not like the answer at all.  
They stayed away from Doug as well. Their best friends turned into monsters in their eyes.  
Rachel would have wanted to prevent that but it was too late. She was sad and staring into the girl's eyes.  
The girl was wondering if Rachel would attack her. Her hands were shaking and her eyes got wet.  
" I can't answer your question. I can't undo what I did. I can never escape it, I can never leave it behind.  
I thought I could but it comes for me. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to break the innocence of your childhood.  
I didn't want to ruin everything", sobbed Rachel.

She gently grabbed the girl by the arms and petted them. The girl saw the look on Rachel's face, she was sorry.  
Doug came towards Rachel and the girl. The other kids wondered if the girl was in danger.  
The two animatronics got close to her and they looked strong enough to kill her.  
" Please, let's go upstairs", Doug placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.  
" Can't you just tell me? I'm brave enough. I'll love you even if I know the truth. I promise", said the girl.  
Doug looked at Rachel.  
" Please. We can't risk it. We can't do this to our kids", he said.  
Rachel sighed.  
" They know already. We might as well tell them that they are right", replied Rachel.  
The animatronics were sitting on the same step and the girl was between them. The other kids came down more or less.  
" What was that woman talking about?", asked the girl.  
Rachel looked down.

" I don't know how she knew it. She claimed that she knew my secrets. I wanted to keep it a secret. It was just one night, nothing else.  
We were younger and did not know much", sobbed Rachel.  
" Nick had hired a night guard to watch us", Doug explained to the girl.  
" A night guard? Who's that?", the girl was confused.  
Doug thought for a second.  
" He came here at night and was meant to make sure nothing would hurt us", clarified Doug.  
" He loved us. He wanted to keep us safe", said Rachel.  
" Like my mom wants to keep me safe", said the girl.  
" Yes. Exactly", nodded Doug.  
" That's why our mistake is unforgivable. We hurt him in horrible ways", sobbed Rachel, about to burst.  
She recalled that night. The horrors, the screams, the suffering and agony.

" You need to be fixed. You'll be so pretty after this", she heard her own voice say.

She imagined what the night guard had seen. Rachel's glowing eyes in the darkness.  
" It fits perfectly", Doug's voice was in Rachel's head.  
The night guard had been screaming as the animatronic head had crushed him.  
Rachel had tried to adjust it but it had torn the guard's skin off.

" He tried to help us, he paid for it with his life. He is gone because of me. He was someone's father, he had a family", Rachel was crying.

The girl gasped in fear. She was not as strong as she had claimed.  
The girl saw Rachel in a new light, as a monster.  
" You sent him to heaven? You did not just hurt him", asked the girl.  
She had expected Rachel's mistake not to be that serious. Doug looked at the girl.  
" We didn't know. You have to believe us. We didn't know. It was an accident", Doug felt horrible.  
The girl's reaction had been exactly what he had thought. The children would never touch them again.  
" We thought he was broken. People look so different in the dark. We realized the truth when it was already too late", Rachel told the girl.  
" Bane noticed that he was a person. We got so scared and we.. we panicked", said Doug.  
" What did you do to the man?", asked the girl.

Doug remembered how they had dismembered the body with knives and put it to the trash can for organic waste.  
" We hid the man very well. No one noticed a thing, or that's what we thought", Doug looked down.  
" Then we promised to never speak of it again. We couldn't let it destroy our fun. We loved you kids too much.  
We would have been sent away if adults had heard of it. I couldn't have beared losing you, children", Rachel glanced at the kids.  
" I didn't want to hurt that man. Every day, I wish I could go back and undo my mistake. I would do it for you, children.  
You don't deserve to play with a monster. You should be playing with innocent bunnies, not with me.  
You deserve more than me but I can't live without you", Rachel told the children.  
The girl petted Rachel's head.  
" She really meant that. Look at her", Doug told the girl.  
The girl nodded to Doug. Her expression changed as she touched Rachel's face.  
" It was not your fault. We forgive you and so does he. He will definitely forgive you", the girl hugged Rachel.  
The other kids came to her and hugged her as well.  
To finish it off, Doug wrapped his gentle arms around the whole group and hugged them.  
Rachel thought about what the girl had said.  
" He is dead, he can't forgive me. But if he could, would he? Would he forgive me my sin? I killed him and prevented him from seeing his son grow", thought Rachel.  
After the hug, Rachel glanced at the girl.  
The girl looked at the shocked Rachel.  
" He will never forgive me. You may forgive me but he will never do that. I made him lose his life. All of this is my punishment", Rachel told her, looking into her eyes.  
The girl looked at her with a doubtful stare. Smelling the agony in Rachel.

That was a second before the scratching began.

( Upstairs)

Pete, Bane and Ray were assisting the parents to help the kids. They were by the front windows, hugging the kids and offering them security.  
That was all the animatronics knew how to do. The parents did not know what to think about the situation.  
Some of them were talking about Rachel just like she had feared. For some of them, it was hard to believe a random woman who had shot herself.  
On the other hand, Rachel's reaction had been suspicious.  
She was definitely hiding something.  
The rest of the kids were not as interested as the kids in the basement.  
The children were more terrified of Jason's corpse and the fact that their parents were scared. The fact that the animatronics were scared was even worse.  
" You won't let me get hurt, will you?", one girl asked Ray.  
He drew his fake gun and showed it to the girl.  
" I'll protect you like I protect my swamp. Anything that wants you must go through me first", he promised.  
The girl was hugging him for security. Ray did his best to comfort the girl, she needed it. She was resting on his arms.  
Lynn's words were still in Ray's head.  
" Fear is bad. Whatever is here, mustn't have my children", thought Ray.  
He petted the back of the girl's head and kissed her. Bane was holding two children on his lap.  
He was worried about the kids but his thoughts were focused on something else.  
" Ray. Should we make sure that the vents are empty? I don't want anything else getting in", he asked Ray.  
Bane couldn't stop thinking about the eyes in the vent.  
Ray looked at him.  
" This pizzeria is pretty locked up. There are a lot of wild animals around and they have not gotten in.  
Our building can stand its ground. That's what it was built for", answered Ray.  
" But these were not wild animals. I don't know what they are or what they want but they are evil.  
They want to hurt our kids", Bane sounded extremely distressed.  
He glanced at the child on his right thigh. He couldn't even imagine what the human monsters would do to those innocent children.  
" Let's not make quick conclusions. What kind of a thing would want to hurt something this small and innocent?", asked Ray.  
Bane did not know the answer to that.  
The girl on Ray's lap was so cute, Bane thought that no one should want to hurt her.  
" All I'm saying is, do not let any more random people in", replied Bane.  
The girl, on Ray's lap, was starting to break free.  
" Hold on, sweetie. What now?", Ray asked nicely.  
The girl was excited.

" Ray. Can't we at least let all those people in? They look cold", asked the girl.  
" What people?", Ray turned around to look out the window.  
The girl was right about the people. Ray saw them when he looked straight at them.  
Bane looked out the window as well.  
" Oh my god!", he said.  
There were tons of people outside. They all had the same dead look in their eyes and saliva dripping down their chins.  
Some of them were shaking in starvation. Bane shrieked when he saw one monster get closer.  
Pete and the adults noticed them too after Bane had shrieked. Nick was worried that the window might break.  
The monster hit the window but the hit had no effect.  
" It's reinforced! They can't come in", Nick calmed everyone down.  
" If they keep on doing that, the window will break eventually", he added in his own head.  
Ray got over the shock.  
" I don't think checking the vents will help anymore, my friend", he told Bane.  
That gave Bane an idea.  
" Nick! Go turn on the ventilation. We must block them!", he shouted to Nick.

His boss nodded to him and went to turn it on. The fans would stop the monsters.  
The boy had gotten through but the others wouldn't.  
Luckily, Bane was not panicking. He had to think clearly or they would die.  
" Is there any other way of getting in?", he asked himself.  
Nick turned on the ventilation and sighed in relief.  
" Nick. Is it working?", asked the muscular man.  
" Yeah! They will not get through those fans. The heater will keep them at bay", answered Nick.  
Bane still had a bad feeling. He had forgotten something.  
" The basement!", he shouted.  
Nick got alerted along with Ray and Pete.  
" Rachel and Doug are in there! The monsters can probably break in through the basement", Bane panicked.  
Pete took off with Ray and they headed for the basement.  
" Please, be okay, Rachel", begged Ray in fear.

The two male animatronics rushed in through the door and literally jumped down the stairs.  
" What are those?", they heard Rachel's question.  
Rachel and Doug were in front of the kids, staring at the monsters, peeking through the windows.  
The animatronics protected the young ones with their lives.  
" Get out of here! Those things want to kill you!", shouted Pete.  
Rachel noticed him and Ray.  
" What are they? What do they want from us?", Rachel was panicking.  
Her legs wouldn't move. Pete and Ray came to them.  
They needed to get out of the basement, it was a suicide to be there any longer.  
" We'll figure this out later. Now, get out!", Pete pushed Rachel towards the stairs.

Suddenly, Pete heard a crack. A vent, by the floor, was broken. The ventilation did not work in the basement so the monsters got in through the vents.  
" Hurry! Just move those rabbit legs of yours!", Pete hurried Rachel.  
" What do you want? Why are you here?!", Rachel shouted to the monsters, coming out of the vent.  
The kids and Doug were already by the stairs with Ray. Ray noticed that Rachel had to be carried away.  
" Pete!", he came back to the pig.  
" I'll carry Rachel upstairs. Stop the monsters!", Ray gave his friend a straight order.

The monsters were coming towards the animatronics. Pete ran towards the monsters as Ray grabbed Rachel.  
Pete's mind was working on full power. He found out just how fast his mind could work.  
He noticed a jerrycan on a shelf. There was gas inside it and Pete could make a spark with his hooves.  
Without even thinking about it, Pete grabbed the jerrycan and opened it faster than light.  
The monsters had slowed down since Pete, running at them, weirded them out.  
Pete flung the jerrycan so the gas flew to the floor.  
The monsters realized what he was doing and charged at him. Pete hit his left hoof to the floor and it created a spark that set the gas on fire.  
The flames came out of the ground and made a wall between the monsters and Pete.

The monsters were separated from the rest of the room and couldn't come in. They tried but the fire made the monsters crawl back like wild animals.  
" Pete! Let's get out", shouted Ray who had almost reached the stairs.  
Pete ran to him but never reached him. As he was running, another vent opened behind him.  
A monster came out of it and charged at him from behind.  
" Pete! Watch out!", Doug tried to warn him.  
Pete's legs were grabbed and he was pulled to the vent.  
The monster's legs were weird and he looked like a spider, crawling on the floor. Pete was taken to the vent and his body vanished out of sight.  
He reached out for something with his last strength.  
Suddenly, someone grabbed his hand.

It was Doug who had launched at the vent as soon as Pete had been grabbed.  
" Don't let go of me! I'll pull you back out", said Doug.  
He was fighting the monster, attached to Pete's legs. Pete looked at him with a begging look on his face.  
" The flames are going out. If you are still here, those things will kill you too", Pete told his friend.  
" I will not let you go! We are friends. Don't go", begged Doug.  
" You can't pull me out, there are monsters behind me. You must run out of here while you still can!", Pete told him.  
Doug's grip was failing.  
" I will never let you..", started Doug.  
Then his hand slipped and Pete was pulled into the darkness.  
" No!", Doug saw his friend disappear.  
Ray grabbed Doug from behind and picked him up. The flames were almost out.  
The monsters were hungry. The other vent was open and the monsters were pouring out of it.  
Ray ran up the stairs with the monsters on his tail. He threw Doug out and jumped through the open door.  
Then Bane and Nick slammed the door shut and sealed it with a hard, horizontal, steel pillar.

Farewell: That was an intense ending. Let's hope the Apocalypse ends soon since Rachel's pizzeria won't be safe for long.  
We all know the Apocalypse won't end so soon. Rachel and friends need to come up with a plan to escape. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	43. Leslie's protege

Greeting: Annnd! Back to Leslie. There is one thing that came into my mind and I'll write it before I forget it.  
There's still much to do, this Act will be long. Enjoy this chapter, guys

( Leslie. Roaming the safe house)

He was so happy that he had found such a place. He had been there for three days and everyone had been nice to him.  
Leslie felt safe and happy. If only his friends had been as safe as he.  
Leslie had no worries though, he would get home very soon.  
Klaus' plan was miraculous and so well done. It would grant Leslie a decently safe trip to the United States.

He had no time to waste, Leslie knew that. Klaus' plan was going to take some time to finish.  
The plane which he wanted to use, was not at the ship just yet. Leslie had spoken to Klaus about it and he had responded to Leslie's request.  
" Faster? No, my boy. This is impossible to rush. The plane is at a military base which isn't easily reached.  
Those monsters have possessed soldiers as well", had Klaus responded.  
Leslie understood that hijacking a plane, guarded by monsters, required planning and perfect timing. Leslie had promised to help them finish the mission.  
That brought Leslie to his problem.  
" Should I tell them about my powers? Being able to use them would help", thought Leslie while walking around.

Klaus' plan was both dangerous and hard to pull off. After that, the rest would be easy though.  
Leslie thought that Klaus' plan was the best way of going home. Leslie had no other choice than to go with Klaus.  
Leslie was walking back and forth outside his tent, thinking about his friends.  
" I can't rush this. But waiting is so frustrating. I know I should be going already. This is a life and death situation, god dammit!", thought Leslie.  
He wasn't worried but he was irritated.  
His friends were counting on him and he was just chilling in a tent.  
Or at least his friends would have been counting on him if they had known that he was alive.  
Nobody knew that Leslie was coming.  
He wished he could have been able to speak to them. Leslie would have wanted to tell them not to give up hope.  
Not that the Fazbear crew would ever give up hope anyway.

At least that's what Leslie was thinking.  
Nadia, Bonnie and Storm Jr.  
With those three around, Freddy's pizza would never lack hope. As long as the kids were around, the animatronics would never give up.  
Leslie was just paranoid but still. He wanted to make sure that his friends were alive and fighting back.  
" Worried?", Klaus asked him.  
Leslie jumped in the air and almost got a heart attack.  
" Oh god!", Leslie shouted in English.  
" Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you", apologized Klaus.  
Leslie managed to slow his breathing.  
" It's okay. I was thinking about my friends", explained Leslie.  
It made Klaus smile.  
" Friends? You still have friends who are alive?", he asked Leslie.  
" I do. I don't know how alive they are though. If you ask me, they are alive but I can't be sure", answered Leslie.  
Klaus placed his hand on Leslie's shoulder.  
" If you say so, they are alive. There is a connection between you and your friends. You might not know it but you can feel it", Klaus told Leslie.  
" Okay, I guess. I can't really feel anything but I know that my friends would never give up", chuckled Leslie.  
" Are they good friends of yours?", asked Klaus.  
Leslie nodded to him. Klaus was making conversation, which made Leslie feel good. Talking was calming.  
" They are more than friends really. They are like a family to me. I haven't been talking to them recently. I miss them so much.  
Bonnie is friendly, Chica makes the best pizzas. Goldie is smart", Leslie looked at the floor.  
Klaus thought about it.  
" They sound like the most wonderful friends you could have. Most people will never find friends in their life. You are a lucky guy, Leslie", Klaus told him and nodded.  
" I don't feel that way sometimes", sighed Leslie.  
" Why?", was Klaus' simple question that made Leslie gulp.  
That was his chance to tell him the truth.

" Have you ever been a puppet? Like have you ever been not able to decide your future? I have. Your whole existence is being in a cage.  
You exist to only fulfill your destiny", asked Leslie.  
Klaus shook his head.  
" I have not. But I'd imagine it's horrible", answered Klaus.  
Leslie glanced at him.  
" Even now, my future is set. I'm going home to do what I'm suppose to do. I know what you are thinking.  
But please, do not ask if it has something to do with the monsters", pleaded Leslie.  
Klaus looked into Leslie's eyes.  
" You are talking about destiny, right? As far as I know, there is no such thing as a destiny. You make your own", Klaus' voice had changed.  
He sounded like a wise sage.  
Leslie sighed and looked away.  
" You wouldn't understand. My past is not normal. I know I should tell you what I'm doing here but I can't.  
It's complicated", Leslie wouldn't have wanted to confuse the old man.  
" Could you at least tell me if it's good or not?", pleaded Klaus.  
" It's good, I promise you. But I need to get home to my friends. I need your help, Klaus. I need that plane.  
I can help you on that mission but not by normal means", Leslie tried to tell him about his powers.  
" What I'm saying is, I have powers which are very useful. I don't want to tell you how I got them, it's not important.  
Please, don't throw me out. I'm not normal but I can help you just like you can help me", finished Leslie.  
Klaus came closer to him.

" I won't. So far. I have seen some freaky stuff. There is nothing that can terrify me anymore. All I need to know is that you have those powers.  
So, if I take you home, you can do something good, right?", asked Klaus.  
Leslie turned around and smiled. Klaus had not freaked out.  
" Yes! It will be good for all of us. I have a bone to pick with the people who caused this", Leslie told Klaus.  
That made the old man smile.  
" You can stop all of this? Is that what you are saying?", he was hopeful.  
Now that Klaus had asked it, Leslie decided to nod.  
" Well, that's the best news I've heard all week", Klaus patted Leslie on the shoulder.  
Leslie's smile was huge and anyone could have seen that he was relieved.  
" Thank you, Klaus", thanked Leslie.  
Klaus looked at him, amused.  
" For what?", he asked.  
" Thank you for not freaking out and burning me", explained Leslie.  
Klaus pretended to be embarrassed.  
" Well, I would tell Alessandro to kill you if he wasn't so bad at fighting", joked Klaus.  
He and Leslie laughed at that.  
" I heard that", Alessandro said behind them.  
Klaus and Leslie turned around very quickly and saw that Alessandro was standing right there.  
" Speaking of the devil", Klaus glanced at Leslie.  
Alessandro came closer and he didn't look happy.  
" I might not be the best fighter you have ever had but I'm better than that last guy", Alessandro told Klaus.  
Leslie had never heard of the last guy who had been guarding the safe house perimeter.  
" What last guy?", Leslie asked Klaus.  
The old man was not willing to talk about it but he wanted to be polite and answer the question.  
" There was this British guy before Alessandro came along. He followed a suspicious noise and ended up in a trap", explained Klaus.  
Alessandro shook his head.  
" He was skinned alive, Leslie. So maybe I'm not the worst. I'm still alive", he told Leslie.  
" Look! Alessandro. We were just joking. It wasn't serious. Klaus just told me a joke", sighed Leslie.  
He didn't want to hurt Alessandro's feelings. Alessandro was almost shocked by that one.  
" And you laughed? Wow! That is amazing. Klaus can actually tell jokes that make someone laugh. The miracle has happened", Alessandro told Leslie.  
Klaus' mouth opened as he began to laugh.  
Then Alessandro and Leslie started laughing as well.  
" He's fine, Leslie. We didn't offend him", laughed Klaus.

After that, Leslie was relieved.  
" Good. Good. So what's up, Alessandro?", smiled Leslie.  
Then suddenly Alessandro recalled something.  
" Oh yeah! The reason I came. I almost forgot it", Alessandro smacked his own forehead.  
Klaus got interested immediately.  
" What has happened, boy? Is the perimeter secure? Did they get in?", asked Klaus, worried about the safe house's security.  
" No! No! It's not that serious. It's about a little girl. That unconscious one. She woke up", answered Alessandro.  
Klaus was shocked.  
" She's awake! How wonderful!", he exclaimed.  
Alessandro wasn't finished. There was a negative side to his news.  
" However, she can only speak her native tongue. I don't know what it is and none of the doctors can speak it", Alessandro said sadly.  
" Damn", Klaus found that to be a big problem.  
Leslie wasn't as worried as Klaus. He happened to think about it a second later than Leslie.  
" So that's why you came. You need Leslie's mastery of languages", Klaus nodded to Alessandro.  
The Italian guy looked at Leslie pleadingly.  
" Please. I would like to know if she's fine and tell her that she is safe", pleaded Alessandro.  
Leslie was not very sure.  
" I can try. I'm not omnilingual but I'll help if I can", promised Leslie.  
" Thank you. Your help is appreciated", smiled Alessandro.

Leslie and Klaus followed Alessandro through the camp and headed for the doctors' tent. Leslie hoped he would be able to help them.  
The girl would never survive without the knowledge that she was safe. They needed a way to communicate with her and Leslie was the best shot.  
" I have learned so many languages, this girl better speak one of them. She does not speak Italian, German, English nor French.  
I think there was a Swede in here so it can't be Swedish either", thought Leslie.  
" Why did that girl have to be special? Couldn't she be just a normal German who speaks German? Obviously not", he added.  
" Believe in yourself", Ornica's gentle voice told Leslie.  
He decided to do just that.  
" I can do it. It can't be anything too weird. Maybe it's just Arabic. It could be", he thought optimistically.  
In truth, there was only one way to find out. Leslie had to talk to her and see if he could speak back. He could already see the tent.  
" Hurry. I think the girl is panicking. She is scared and could become one of them", hurried Alessandro.

Leslie did not need a reminder of what Alessandro meant by them. The girl was at risk of becoming a monster.  
Leslie did not want to have a monster, running around the camp.  
He, Klaus and Alessandro sped up. The girl was scared around random strangers who were talking in weird languages.  
She did not have a mother with her.  
According to Klaus, they had just found the girl from under a car. She had hit her head on something.  
The girl was awake, which was a true miracle. She was barely as old as Nina had been.  
Her skin was neither black nor white, it was something in between. She looked like she had come from a hot place, Africa perhaps.  
She had to be from the north since she was not black.

The girl was wearing a big jacket, which was why Leslie thought she was from a hot place.  
The doctors were all around her and trying their best to calm her down.  
" Merda! The girl is in a worse condition than when I left", cursed Alessandro.  
Leslie, Klaus and Alessandro arrived at the tent and the doctors glanced at them.  
" She won't calm down. This is bad", one doctor told Klaus.  
The old man glanced at Leslie.  
" So it's your turn now. Good luck, Leslie", Klaus gave him a pat on the back.  
Leslie needed that. The girl wasn't saying anything so Leslie wasn't sure what the language was.  
He tried Arabic.  
" Hi there. Can you understand me?", asked Leslie.  
The girl remained silent and looked scared.  
" God damn. What can I do? I need to make her speak up", thought Leslie.  
The girl was definitely old enough to speak. Leslie tried to use gestures to make her speak.  
" You. Speak. To. Me", said Leslie as he made the gestures.  
He pointed at the girl and mimicked a talking mouth with his hand.  
The girl looked at him.  
Leslie was not sure if the girl had actually understood what he wanted her to do.  
She might have been too scared to speak up. If so, Leslie had an enormous problem.  
Then the girl said one simple word.  
" She greeted me in a language, I can understand", Leslie was relieved.  
He smiled at the girl and greeted her back.  
The girl smiled, knowing that Leslie understood her.  
Leslie made sure she was fine and told her to calm down since she was safe. Then Leslie glanced at Klaus, relieved.  
" She speaks Egyptian Arabic, a language which I can speak quite well", he told the old man.  
Klaus was so relieved to hear that. He wouldn't have known what to do in the other case.  
If Leslie had not been able to speak with her, the girl would have been dead in no time at all.  
Leslie was a lifesaver. The doctors were almost as relieved as Klaus.

They started to talk with the girl, using Leslie as an interpreter.  
The girl was unwilling to speak with all those random people whom she had never met before.  
It was hard without the girl's mother but Leslie could manage. Her own language was a relief to the girl.  
She found it easier to listen to what Leslie said. The doctors could have used gestures but the girl did not trust them then.  
Leslie thought that the doctors may have been able to communicate with the girl themselves.  
Speaking Egyptian Arabic was useful as the girl trusted the ones who could speak it.  
" She wants you to back away a little bit. You are strangers", Leslie told the doctors.  
One of them was curious.  
" Hmm. Aren't you a stranger as well?", she asked Leslie.  
" I speak her language so I'm not as bad as you", answered Leslie.  
" So can you please back off?", he added.  
One French doctor did not like it.  
" But we need to check her out for any possible infections", he told Leslie.  
That was a problem. The girl was afraid but she was in danger.  
Leslie glanced at the girl and smiled.  
" My friends here want to make sure you are fine. Let them take a look. They want to help you just like I do", Leslie told the girl who was not sure about that.

Having waked up in a weird place, the girl hardly trusted anyone.  
" Will it hurt? I don't want to get hurt", the girl shook her head.  
Leslie grabbed her hand gently and calmed her down.  
" I'll be here with you. I know I'm not your mother but please. Let them help you", Leslie pleaded.  
The girl was shy but she trusted Leslie. There was something about him, he was different. Leslie was trustworthy.  
" Okay. If I'll be okay, I'll let them help me. But please be by my side alright", begged the girl.  
" Of course", smiled Leslie.  
" Well?", the French doctor asked Leslie.  
He looked at the doctor and helped the girl get up.  
" She agrees to let you help her. But please be careful", answered Leslie.  
The doctor nodded to him.  
" We are doctors, we know what we are doing", assured the doctor.

The girl was placed on a mattress. Leslie assured her that everything would turn out to be okay.  
The doctors were smiling and they even gave her a plush to hug. Leslie's assurance was the thing that truly helped the girl.  
While the doctors were examining the girl, Leslie decided to speak with her.  
The girl would need to focus on something else than the doctors. Leslie got an idea when staring at the plush.  
" Do you like stuffed animals?", he asked the girl.  
" I do. They help me not to be afraid of the dark", answered the girl.  
Leslie smiled at the answer, it was what he had hoped for.  
" Do you know any animatronics? Like those big, talking animals who are in pizzerias or other restaurants", asked Leslie.  
The girl shook her head.  
" Well, I have some animatronics friends. I bet you would like them. They can't speak your language but you would love them anyway", said Leslie.  
The girl seemed to be interested.  
" Are they.. friendly?", she asked him in a scared but excited tone.  
" Yea. They are so friendly. You'd understand if you saw them. My friends play instruments and sing songs.  
Freddy is really good at singing, he's a bear. He makes up new songs everyday and then he sings them to you", explained Leslie.  
The girl had forgotten the doctors at that point.  
They were checking her legs but she ignored them.  
" Bonnie is a bunny and she loves Freddy. You know that because every time Freddy says something adorable about her, she blushes.  
She likes to play her guitar and have fun. When she comes to play with you, she is always smiling", explained Leslie.  
The girl was smiling.  
" She sounds nice", the girl told Leslie.  
" But that's only two of them. You haven't even heard of Chica, Foxy, Fang, Scarlett or Storm Jr.  
They are really nice and I am sure that if they met you, they would love you", smiled Leslie.  
" Do they hug? Do they enjoy being hugged like stuffed animals?", the girl asked Leslie.  
" They all do. They are so big and so warm. Sometimes you wonder if they will ever let go of you.  
They are covered in soft fur and they make everyone smile", Leslie described it to the girl.  
She liked the idea.  
" It sounds good. I would love to get a hug from them", smiled the girl.  
" They will give you lots of hugs. Except Chica. Sometimes she is distracted by the smell of pizza. Then she must eat a slice.  
Nom, nom, nom", Leslie mimicked Chica, eating pizza.  
The girl giggled at him.  
" When you eat pizza, Chica will be peeking around the edge of your table.  
She wants to get some of that pizza but she won't steal yours because she is a good girl", said Leslie.

" How about the rest of them? Who's Foxy?", the girl's questions never ended.  
" Foxy? Everyone should know him. He's a brave pirate who has a huge ship. There's so much to do on it.  
He has a wife called Vixey and a daughter called Crystal. They can easily play with you all day long.  
Foxy might look scary with his hook on but I promise he won't bite. He is just eager to take you to the seven seas", Leslie told the girl about Foxy.

By all accounts, the girl had never heard of animatronics nor been in a pizzeria. Leslie would have wanted to take her there immediately.  
The girl needed those hugs.  
Leslie was about to continue but then the French doctor spoke to him.  
" We are finished now. Thank you, Leslie. We couldn't have done this without you", thanked the doctor.  
" Oh", said Leslie.  
" So is she fine or not?", he asked the doctor.  
" She is perfectly fine and we can take her to her tent", smiled the doctor.  
Leslie glanced at the girl.  
" You did well. They are done now. It wasn't so bad, was it?", chuckled Leslie.  
The girl got up and grabbed his hand.  
" It wasn't bad at all", replied the girl.  
" Come! Let's take you to your tent", Leslie beckoned her to follow.

He and the girl walked forward.  
" Can you please take me to your friends? I would love to meet them", asked the girl.  
Leslie smiled at her.  
" I will", he answered.  
" Do you swear?", asked the girl.  
Leslie stopped and bent down.  
" I will take you there for sure. I swear you'll see and hug them", promised Leslie.  
The girl was innocent. Leslie would never give up. He would take that girl to Freddy's no matter what.

Farewell: A calm chapter. Now Klaus knows that Leslie is more than he seems.  
The Egyptian girl will become Leslie's protege. Let's see if the girl will ever reach Freddy's.  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	44. Carried away

Greeting: Hello, people. There is something important which I need to add to this story.  
Looks like Freddy and friends have something to do after all. That will happen soon.  
Today, Rachel and friends will take the stage. Enjoy, everyone!

( Nick and the animatronics. Under a siege)

Rachel felt as if her life was over. She had come to the main room with the kids and her friends.  
The children were safe and stayed close to Ray and Bane. They could not believe that Pete was gone.  
Doug had been really close to him, Doug had loved that silly pig.  
Rachel could not help him and neither could Nick. Rachel was in shock and she wondered how much she could take before collapsing for good.  
" Please be over. I don't want to go through anything like that ever again", she thought.  
The girl who loved Rachel, was hugging her leg and listening to her whimper.  
Rachel's mind had not been built to handle that much stress and shock. She had never been doing anything else than singing.  
Rachel might collapse if anything like that happened.  
Pete was gone for good and he was not coming back.

Rachel could almost hear his moaning as he was being dragged through the vents.  
What were those things doing to him right then?  
Rachel imagined that it was something very bad. Pete's death was not going to be painless and fast.

As Rachel let out a deep sigh, Nick wrapped his arm around her.  
Nick bent closer to her ear.  
" Be strong, my girl. The children need you more than ever. If you collapse now, we are as good as dead", he whispered into her ear.  
Rachel glanced at him with tears in her eyes.  
" I can't take this. Pete's dead and it's my fault. If I hadn't run to the basement, he would still be alive.  
If I hadn't panicked and been paralysed by fear, he would still be with us", sobbed Rachel.  
Nick was extremely worried about her, Rachel was turning dark.  
" Those things have surrounded us, Rachel. The windows are strong but not even close to impenetrable. We need to get out of here as soon as possible.  
But above all, the kids need to stay calm. They need you so pull yourself together", Nick looked into her eyes.

Rachel glanced at the windows and saw the creatures outside. They weren't attacking the windows but why would they.  
The people had nowhere to run. Rachel glanced at the scared children and her friends.  
" Okay, Nick. I'll stay strong for them", promised Rachel.  
She gathered her strength and pulled herself together.  
The girl, by her, grabbed her hand.  
" Come, Rachel. My friends are scared and they need you", said the girl.  
" They don't. I'm scaring them. I just told them about the true me and now everything's ruined. I was stupid and frail when sad.  
I shouldn't have said it", Rachel regretted her big mouth.  
" Come anyway. Come, my plush bunny", pleaded the girl.  
The corners of Rachel's mouth rose a bit.  
" I'll come, don't worry", she showed the girl a comforting smile.

She followed the little girl to a group of kids. Ray was with them too.  
Rachel sat down and the kids looked at her. Those who had been in the basement, did not show fear for Rachel.  
" Are you alright, girl?", asked Ray.  
Rachel glanced at him.  
" We can get through this together", Ray smiled at her.  
Rachel felt better already. The kids, beside her, were hugging her sides.  
She petted their heads comfortingly.  
" He is right. Life is about not always being easy. We are in a new situation but we can make it", Rachel assured the children.  
" But we are in danger, Rachel. I'm scared", said one boy.  
Rachel was sure that the boy was not the only one.  
He was right next to Ray. The raccoon hugged the boy.  
" To be honest, we are always in danger. You can't help it so don't worry about the dangers", said Ray.  
He was wise when he said that.  
" Ray speaks truth. This building could collapse on us any second even without those creatures.  
We are not scared of the building collapsing, are we?", Rachel looked at the kids.  
" I guess not", said the boy.  
Ray glanced at Rachel, they knew what to say. Rachel bent forward to get closer to the boy.  
" Don't worry. There is a song about that. Don't worry, be happy. I bet the monsters wouldn't like you being happy.  
If you are happy, then it's their time to be afraid", assured Rachel.  
" But I don't think I have the strength to be happy", the boy had a problem.  
Rachel had had the same problem just a few minutes before. She grabbed the boy's hand between her hands.  
Rachel held his hand calmingly and spoke in a gentle tone.  
" Well, I think you do. I believe you have the strength. I can see it in your eyes. You have the strength, little one. I know you do.  
You all have the strength. The monsters are afraid of your courage", Rachel petted the boy's cheek.

The children had been listening to her and her speech gave them strength to be happier.  
" None of you have nothing to be afraid of. As long as you are here, the light lives on inside all of us", Rachel told them.  
Ray couldn't have said it in a better way. He was proud of Rachel.  
She had said it perfectly and every word was true.  
" The monsters will try to make us crumble. It is what they want", said Ray.  
" But we will never give in. We will win", Rachel finished it.  
The animatronics had given the kids more strength to be happy and not give up. The monsters could sense the light inside the children.  
It was flowing through the animatronics and creating a shield around them.

One monster punched the hard window as hard as it could. The window showed no signs of weakening.  
They had time, more than a day probably. Nick could take his time in making up a plan.  
It needed to be safe for the kids.  
They needed to get out of the pizzeria and slip past the creatures. The second part of the plan had to be their destination.  
Nick wasn't stupid enough to think that they would be safe out there. They needed a place to head to.  
Somewhere where kids could play and where it would be safe.  
Nick was already thinking about possible places. The animatronics were dealing with the children and adults were surprisingly calm.  
Nick had time to think.  
Finding a safe place shouldn't have been too hard to find. Getting out of the pizzeria was the hard part.  
So far, Nick had no idea of how they would do that. The monsters were made for tearing flesh and stopping any escapists.  
Lynn's gun had few bullets left in it but they were good for nothing.  
Nick had no proper weapons in the pizzeria but those wouldn't have been useful anyway.  
Their pizzeria was like a castle, on a hill. They were under siege which would not end soon.  
The monsters had all the time in the world, they would stay outside.  
Plus, waiting was useless since the monsters would get in sooner or later, possibly sooner.  
The vents had been heated up, which seemed to work for the time being.

The heater was not a heart, it didn't have the strength to work for years in a row.  
That would fail eventually and death would claim its prize.  
The windows were pretty much the same. They would break if the monsters were persistent, and they were.  
The only question was which one would fail first. Nick's guess was the windows.  
Then there was, of course, the one and only basement door.  
They had sealed it and it would hold for some time but not for eternity. Unlike the other cases, Nick could do something about the door.  
He ordered the staff to put stuff in front of it.  
The door was meant to withstand impacts and not break.  
With the help of some furniture, it would hold longer than the windows.  
Hopefully at least!  
Nick really hoped he hadn't missed anything important. There were three ways to die in Rachel and Doug's pizzeria.  
None of which Nick wanted to experience. He had come so far in his life.  
He had gone to college and set up his own restaurant. He had taken care of his beloved robots and loved them like a father.

Nick did not want to die like this. He hadn't even found a wife yet, he had to make it.  
Nick made sure that his animatronics were fine. He was relieved to see Rachel smile at the kids.  
" There you go, plush bunny. I knew you could turn that frown upside down", he thought when looking at Rachel.  
Doug and Bane were fine despite Pete's death.  
Ray could not be sad, he was optimistic. So they were fine, some more than others.  
Doug was moving slower and Nick saw depression in his eyes. He had taken Pete's death really hard.

Doug could not bark when he was talking with a child, he only barked when he was happy.  
He was still entertaining and hugging the children but he was not a happy puppy anymore. Doug could not tell the children about what had happened to Pete.  
Not so far away, Rachel was doing her best to do just that.  
It was not an easy topic to discuss. The kids had seen enough death and suffering for one day.  
Then there were the monsters.  
Rachel encouraged the kids not to look outside.

The day was eventually over and the night arrived.  
The kids had to stay in the pizzeria for the night. It was darker than before but the monsters were still outside.  
Rachel tried not to look at them either. It was beyond terrifying how they were just standing there, outside.  
They were like mannequins, completely still. Their black eyes were creepy in the dark.  
The light, shining through the pizzeria's windows, was shone upon the monsters at the front.  
No light came out of their eyes so it looked like their eyes were missing.  
Once Rachel glanced out the windows, Jason's face appeared in front of her.  
It was just a memory, triggered by the sight, but it creeped her out. It had started to rain and the monsters were getting wet.  
Still, Rachel could see no movement.  
She knew they were alive and well but they looked dead. Water was dripping down their cheeks and it looked like tears.  
To Rachel, it looked like a stream of blood, coming out of their eyes.  
It was raining cats and dogs but the monsters' attention was not interrupted.  
Rachel seriously tried not to look outside but she couldn't help it. She felt that the monsters could rush in any second.  
Maybe the monsters could have come in if they had wanted to. Rachel wondered if they enjoyed, watching Rachel and her friends be afraid.  
They weren't hitting the glass anymore, Rachel hadn't heard a thump in hours.  
It was scary. Had the monsters given up?  
Were they waiting for Rachel and her friends to go insane?  
The monsters weren't even blinking, which was scary.

Rachel was standing in front of the monsters with only a hard window between them. The employees were putting the kids to sleep.  
Unlike Freddy's, Rachel and Doug's was full of mattresses.  
Nick had so many in the backstage. Pete had always wondered why they would ever need them.  
" It's not like anyone would have to sleep in here", had Pete once said.  
He had been so sure about it. Nick wasn't amused though, there was no one to chuckle at, not anymore.  
He kept on working and would have accepted Rachel's help.  
Nick saw that Rachel was not in the mood, he let her be.  
Though, Rachel would have needed something else to think.  
Bonnie's piece of advice would have been good for Rachel. It really was not good for her to stare into the darkness.  
It was lurking into her soul and corrupting it.  
Rachel couldn't feel it, she refused to look away.  
She tried to see if any of the monsters would move in some form or fashion.  
Their clothes were wet and their shoes were full of water.

It was dripping down their chins and it looked like saliva. To Rachel, it looked like the blood of their victims.  
It was water but the light was dim. It could have been red.  
She was staring into their eyes, terrified of what their next move would be.

Doug came to Rachel and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
" Can you see Pete? Is he in there? Did they bring his corpse out of the vents?", asked Doug with his eyes full of tears.  
Rachel's answer was cold.  
" No, I can't. They have taken him away", answered Rachel with a sad voice.  
Doug embraced his friend. Rachel did not look at him.  
" Let's go to our stage. I need to nuzzle someone. It has been a horrible day", Doug begged of Rachel.  
She had always been the best at nuzzling.  
Doug had always loved Rachel's way of nuzzling him and giving him belly rubs.  
Rachel glanced at him with a sad look on her face.  
" I feel that they are going to come in and eat us all", explained Rachel.  
Doug was helpless, he needed a friend.  
" Please. I won't make it through the night if you don't come to me", he looked at her beggingly.

Rachel saw that Doug was not playing around when he claimed that. The dog was so sad and depressed. Rachel did not blame him.  
The whole day had been a roller coaster of emotions.  
Rachel petted the back of Doug's head. Her touch was gentle and calming.  
" Okay, Doug. I'll share my strength with you. You don't have to be alone", she told her friend.  
Doug looked beyond grateful. Rachel kissed him on the forehead, he was like a child.  
Rachel could not repair Doug's broken heart and he couldn't fix hers.  
Everyone was broken more or less and they had to deal with it.

Rachel and Doug passed some children and gave them good night's kisses. One kid had a bone plush and he gave it to Doug.  
The dog thanked him in a sad tone.  
Rachel and Doug went to their stage and through the curtains at the back.  
They had a nice place in there.  
Rachel and Doug went to their bed and cuddled one another. Bane had to spend his night alone, he missed Pete as much as Doug did.  
Despite everything, Bane could feel that Pete was still with them. He went to sleep mode with a calm expression on his face.  
Doug buried his face into Rachel's side and began to cry. He didn't have to hold it back, there were no kids around.  
Rachel wished she could have let the pain come out. She was unable to cry like Doug. She was hurt as well but expressed it by letting out a sigh.  
Doug's tears moistened the bone plush as well as Rachel's fur and the bed.  
Rachel tucked her head under the blanket and closed her eyes.  
" Safe dreams, my children. Safe dreams, Doug. Stay safe, all of you, out there", thought Rachel.  
She finished it with an evening prayer and went to sleep mode. Rachel let the calming warmth take her away.

( The Raccoon's hut. Around the same time)

Ray had put his hat and bandana aside for the night. He was not sad like his friends.  
He was worried about them though. Doug had been pretty depressed earlier.  
Ray was less worried about the kids even though they were sensitive to death and danger.  
He had done his best to keep the kids calm. He was not a real gunslinger but he was the best one they had.  
Ray was lying down, staring at the ceiling.  
He wondered if anyone was still alive out there. The rain kept on coming and the wind had gotten stronger.  
The building would hold but would the minds of everyone inside it do the same?  
Ray had checked on the children before going to bed. They had seemed safe, hiding underneath the blankets.  
Ray was sure they could sleep. There was nothing to worry about.  
" Sleep tight, kids. Sweet dreams", thought Ray.  
He closed his eyes and let out a calm sigh.

As he was about to enter sleep mode, he heard something. Ray opened his eyes and glanced towards the hut entrance.  
With his raccoon ears, Ray was able to hear tiny footsteps. Someone bare-footed was approaching.  
It was tiny and light. Ray was not going to panic.  
If it was a monster, he would fight. Ray doubted that though, it was not supernatural.  
Just a tired girl, peeking around the last corner. Ray looked at her and smiled.  
The girl had a raccoon plush tucked underneath her left arm.  
" Hello, little one. What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in bed?", asked Ray, getting up from his resting place.  
The girl came around the corner and walked towards Ray.  
" I can't sleep. They are watching me", muttered the girl.  
" Who are watching you? Come here", Ray gestured her to come closer by extending his arms.  
The girl came to him and sat down on his lap. Ray embraced the girl slowly and looked at her.  
" The things. I don't want to sleep right in front of the windows. The creatures are scary", answered the girl.  
Ray understood that perfectly. Nick had switched off most lights in the main room.  
That girl had been meant to sleep by the windows. There was not much space in Rachel and Doug's so some kids had to sleep close to the windows.  
" They are, little one. I wouldn't sleep there either. You poor girl. You can sleep with me tonight", Ray comforted her.  
The little one hugged him and felt relieved.  
There was no way Ray could have sent her back. The girl was going to sleep with him.  
There was not much light in the Raccoon's hut so the kid could easily sleep in there.  
Ray lay down with the girl and gave her the blanket. The girl held onto her sweet plush just like Ray held onto her.  
He left one light on so the girl wouldn't get scared.

Ray was meant to be a character for older kids but he could be cute as well.  
" You have nothing to worry about when you are with me. I'll keep you safe, no matter what happens. You can just sleep and dream", promised Ray.  
The child was completely protected by Ray's caring embrace.  
If Springtrap had been there, he would have smiled at them.  
Ray was good at adapting to a new situation. His tone was very calming and his grip was gentle.  
He petted the girl's hair and her cheeks. Ray could feel the girl's heartbeat slow down.  
He felt her muscles relax and her breathing get slow.  
" Ray", whispered the girl.  
" What, little one? Is this not comfortable?", asked Ray.  
" No, it's not that. I just..wonder if we'll survive. I heard Nick and some people talk about that", answered the girl.  
" Don't worry about any of it. Leave it to Nick, he knows what to do", comforted Ray.  
" But what if the critters get into our pizzeria. What do we do then?", the girl asked Ray.

He could imagine the massacre which would follow.  
What could the animatronics do if those things got in?  
" I don't know, little one. I have no idea", was all that Ray could answer.  
They both fell asleep while thinking about that. Ray wished someone would help them.  
Would it be the children's fate to be killed in a massacre?  
Ray couldn't think about it. They were just innocent kids after all.

Farewell: They are in a horrible situation. Let's hope they survive.  
I hope you like this story so far. I enjoy writing it for you guys.  
I wish you had fun, reading this chapter.  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	45. The great warrior returns

Greeting: Leslie has left the factory but his new animatronic body still remains.  
Electra is trying to take care of her brother but Jenner doesn't seem to be alright. Let's see what happens.

( The factory. Jenner, unconscious. After a few days)

His condition was unchanged. The brown wolf had not shown any signs of waking up.  
Electra had been visiting him very often. She was aware that the Fazbears were alive.  
Right then, she didn't care about the Fazbears. In the middle of the end, they were just another pizzeria to destroy.  
Electra had almost forgotten about them. She was more focused on talking to beast witches.

Electra had been celebrating their victory for days and feasting. The factory was quite full of monsters since it was Elleroth's current home.  
Even though Electra was not in the room, Jenner had company. He was on a table so company was good.

Maybe not these guys though.  
" An animatronic? He looks so sweet, yet so frail", adored one monster.  
He was sitting on top of Jenner and touching his face. Some other monsters were on the floor, sniffing the air.  
" Can you smell him? Is he like they say? Does he smell like winter?", asked another monster.  
The first monster was hungry and thinking about food.  
" Maybe it has been absorbed by this body. Maybe a taste will reveal the answer", it bent forward.  
The others loved the idea. Jenner was absolutely defenceless and weak.  
It would have been so easy to take a bite. Just a tiny one.  
They doubted Electra would even notice it. They could take a small bite.  
They all had black eyes and sharp teeth.  
Jenner was powerful and his might was known by each and every one of them. The monsters simply couldn't resist the temptation of an easy meal.  
" I'll take the first bite. He won't feel a thing", said the first monster.  
" That's unfair! I'm superior to you! I must have the first bite", argued the second monster.  
The first monster hissed at it.  
" I'm on top of him and this was my idea. He's mine", it hissed.  
A third monster, a female, joined in.  
" You are always arguing about something. What a nuisance! I'll have the first bite", it claimed.  
The two others started spitting curse words at the female's face. The others joined in fairly quickly.  
The monsters were not known for their altruism nor for their ability to share. It turned into a fight faster than Storm Jr. could sing a song.

They started to claw one another and call names. The curse words filled the air as they fought.  
One monster, the leader, grabbed Jenner by the neck and protected him from the rest.  
" He's mine! He is mine!", it shouted at the rest.  
The tension was broken by the door opening.  
" Who is yours, might I ask?", a commanding voice asked behind it.  
The other monsters bowed like servants, their heads touched the floor. The monster, holding Jenner, was scared.  
It turned around very slowly and faced the mean expression of Electra.

She was not happy to see the monsters, fighting over her brother. She was accompanied by the true leader of the group.  
The beast witch was inside an adult man. His red eyes were not comforting.  
" Guard the Lord. You idiots had one job. But could you do even that? Of course not!", it was angry.  
Electra's gaze was not promising fun times. She was so angry that her eyes were red.  
They were not like the man's eyes, her eyes were on fire.  
She could have zapped the monsters out of existence if she had wanted to.  
" Now, what do you think you are doing? You're touching my brother?", raged Electra.  
The monster let go of Jenner and put him down to the table. It backed away and bowed with the rest.  
" Please excuse me, my Mistress. They wanted to eat your brother but I said no. I said we couldn't eat our Lord", the monster was making excuses to save its hide.  
" Silent! Excuses!", shouted the beast witch.  
The monster went silent right away. Electra went to it and grabbed it by the neck.  
" Did you touch my brother first?", asked Electra.  
" No! No! It was his idea", the monster pointed at the very first monster.  
" He climbed on the table and licked your brother", claimed the monster, in Electra's grasp.

Electra let him go and glanced at the next monster. She went to him with her eyes lightening.  
" Did you touch my brother first?", she asked him.  
Electra said it slowly and calmly. She was like the Red queen from Alice in wonderland.  
The monster was nervous for a good reason.  
" I..I..I.. just wanted to respect him", said the monster.  
" That is not an answer. Well?", Electra bent closer.  
She was still acting calmly.  
" Did you lick my brother?", Electra asked, staring at the frightened creature.  
" I respected him like that. Like a dog. Yes! I'm a good boy, I'm a good dog", shivered the monster.  
Electra did not move for a second.  
" I'll take that as a yes", she said and grabbed the monster by his head.  
Her fingers were digging into the monster's cheeks.  
" I can't kill you since you have already been to Hell. But believe me when I tell you that I'll do my best to recreate that feeling", whispered Electra.  
Her fingers were melting the skin and the flesh. The monster was burning from the inside.  
The others kept their heads down as the monster shrieked in pain and his face melted away.  
Electra was heartless, especially when it came to someone touching her brother.  
The monster had done nothing to wound Jenner. He had tried to eat Jenner but his dinner had been interrupted.  
It didn't save him from Electra. That electric girl had grown stronger.

She let go of the monster who fell to the floor. He was panting and shaking like a wounded animal.  
" It is an honor to be in the same room with my brother. He will wake up and become a living god.  
There will be no greater power than him so respect him, will you?", Electra told the others.  
The monsters agreed with her completely but the wounded monster was not going to recover.  
His face was messed up, burnt and disfigured.

Electra glanced at Jenner to make sure everything was okay. The beast witch smiled at Electra with his angler fish teeth.  
" Mistress! There is no stopping a hungry abomination. At least this shows you that they are hungry", he told Electra.  
She agreed with him but she still felt bad for her brother being treated like that. The monsters were on the floor, wondering what to do.  
They didn't dare to say anything in case it would upset Electra. She was not pleased with them quite obviously.  
" This is what I get for letting slaves do my job", she muttered to herself.  
Electra wandered around the room and let out a sigh.  
" Get out, monsters. Go make yourselves useful or something", she glanced at them angrily.  
" Yes, Mistress. Yes", said the leading monster and took his crew out of the room.  
They went to the edge and crawled around it to the room, below.

The red-eyed man waited for Electra to take a breath. She had come to the room to check on Jenner.  
Electra was getting frustrated.  
Jenner's little nap had not been a part of their plan and it was annoying. At least her grandfather was fine by the looks of it, the darkness was unleashed.  
She knew she should have been enjoying the screams and making demonic love.  
Before all of that, Electra wanted to see Jenner wake up.  
There was still tons to do, things that needed to be taken care of. Such as the pizzerias and the animatronics in them.  
Not specifically, Freddy Fazbear's pizza but also others.  
Animatronics had proven to be a challenge.  
Freddy or Rachel had no idea of how lucky they were. Excluding some safe houses and other places, pizzerias were the only thing, still standing.  
They had ended up being harder to conquer than the beasts could have ever expected.  
It was due to all the love and affection those wretched animatronics felt for their kids.  
She wanted to take them down. Electra had not forgotten how Storm Jr. and her friends had killed Jenner at the Grayson hill.  
Electra had been forced to almost kill herself to get her brother back from the dead. That one thing had stopped her from forgetting them completely.

She wanted to shove her blade into Storm Jr.'s core and tear it out of her chest.  
Her father and Black were not in a hurry to kill the Fazbears. It was surprising after everything the animatronics had done.  
Electra had spoken to one beast who had almost killed Chica.  
She knew that the Fazbears were putting up a fight. Electra would have been disappointed if they hadn't.  
Still, Luna was proud of her friends and that was as annoying as ever. In order to put an end to that pitiful resistance, Electra had a plan.  
She was going to carry it out after taking care of Jenner.  
Her brother's mind had closed itself and Electra couldn't get in no matter how hard she tried.  
" Ahh! Too much pain. He better wake up soon or I'll let them eat him", Electra said angrily.  
Jenner was not moving at all, he was like a resting puppy.

Anyone, passing by, would have called him cute. It did not make Electra happy.  
Jenner was suppose to be mean and powerful but his body did not match them. It would have suited Leslie but not Jenner.  
That had been the only animatronic which Electra had found.  
Leslie's body would have been perfect but then he had died.  
Storm Jr. had ruined Jenner. The body sickened Electra.  
If he had been awake and tearing things apart, Electra would have been okay. The fact that Jenner was in a coma, was what annoyed her.  
Lying down calmly, Jenner was just adorable.  
Electra left the room when she could stand looking at her brother who looked like that.  
She would make Storm Jr. pay but that one was for later.

Electra was heading to another room.  
" You think you can make him obey you? I doubt that", said a voice in Electra's head.  
Electra smiled and giggled a bit.  
" Then you don't know me, Luna. His soul is already poisoned. I just have to show it to him", giggled Electra.  
" Are you sure? Beings from other dimensions may work differently than the beings in here", said Luna.  
She was worried and Electra felt it.  
" You are just worried about your friends. You should be though, I don't deny that", Electra felt good.  
Luna could not trick Electra.  
" Salazar twisted him so easily. He always told me about that. Said it was a sign of how weak you guys were.  
With a mind, that weak, he will be like melting butter in my hands", Electra was excited.  
Luna let out a sigh. She was thinking about Storm and how he had laughed at her when she had been in pain.  
A soul which should have been left dead.  
Not only because he was dangerous but because of the things he had to face. Luna would have never wanted to be the one to tell him about his home world.  
The Sorcerer had destroyed it completely as far as Luna knew. It was one of the worlds which the Fazbears had not been able to save.  
Electra had told Luna about the destruction of that world when she had come up with her plan.  
Luna disliked the plan with every part of her soul.

Sirius, the chief of the Phantoms, was waiting for Electra. His crew would soon get another warrior.  
Electra wanted to bring someone from the dead. His soul was not powerful like Leslie's, he would be easy to bring back.  
His body, however, was strong and he hated the Fazbears. He would become Electra's new boyfriend and her strongest warrior.  
There was a good reason for Electra to be excited. She came into the room and the beast which stayed outside.  
He closed the door behind Electra and guarded it.  
Sirius bowed to Electra as she came in. They were in the same room where Leslie had been expelled from his body.  
There was still some magic in the air, which would make the ritual easy.  
" Shall we begin?", asked Sirius.  
Electra giggled.  
" Of course. I am just dying to meet him", Electra had a smile on her face.  
Sirius thought that the new warrior must have been someone really strong. Electra and Sirius started to conjure him.

Electra said his name which made Luna shiver.  
" He is really going to return, isn't he?", Luna was shocked.  
Salazar was not saying anything but he was there too. Electra could see the warrior in her mind.  
His wolf tail and ears. His teeth and his fur. His claws and his gaze of a killer.  
" He is ready, Luna. Are your friends?", Electra teased her.  
A yellow portal appeared on the floor. A phantom rose through it and opened his eyes.  
As the portal closed, his feet touched the floor. The first phantom ever who was not an animatronic.  
" Oh god. Please help us", Luna's voice was shivering.  
" My brother won't save you, silly girl", giggled Electra.  
The warrior had returned. Electra had done it.  
" Hello?", asked the wolf, he hadn't seen Electra before.  
" Hello. So you are Dust. Stronger than I expected", smiled Electra.  
She admired Dust's beautiful body, so strong and so handsome.  
He would be a good weapon against the Fazbears.

Dust was confused as he had just come back from the dead.  
" Where am I? What happened?", asked Dust, looking around.  
He seemed to have forgotten his own death along with other things. He was naked and weirded out. Electra wasn't worried, amnesia was normal.  
Dust would be fine, at least for a while. Dust saw Sirius and his eyes widened.  
" Who are you?", he asked Sirius.  
The Elder lord of the Phantoms smiled at him.  
" I am like you. I'm immortal and so are you. We brought you back from the dead", he answered.  
Dust was confused. He felt his connection with Sirius but he couldn't figure out what it was.  
Sirius simply felt familiar.  
" You brought me back from the dead? But how can you do that? I never died", asked Dust.  
Electra came closer.  
" Of course you didn't. You should have won. Remember Storm? Remember how you fought her?", said Electra.  
Dust couldn't remember.  
Right then, he had no idea of who Storm was.  
" Give me a second. I'll try to recall. It seems like I don't remember much. Ah! My head", Dust held his head.

Electra looked at him with a friendly look in her eyes. That gaze and those glittering eyes had tricked Salazar and they fooled Dust too.  
" While you get your memories back, you might want to put some clothes on", smiled Electra.  
Dust agreed, he wanted clothes.  
" Sirius. Did you get them like I asked?", asked Electra.  
Sirius nodded to her.  
" Sure, Mistress. His clothes are ready", Sirius sounded polite and friendly.  
He came to Dust and gestured him to follow. Dust followed Sirius but was alerted.  
He had a bad feeling, his instincts still worked. They were walking towards another room.  
They had to walk through a stained corridor.  
" Are you Legends? You work for Salazar?", Dust recalled something.  
That name drove Sirius crazy. He summoned a blade and put it on Dust's throat.  
Dust was surprised but not scared, he could take Sirius down.  
" Don't say that name! He's a traitor and an idiot!", snapped Sirius.  
Dust looked at him calmly.  
" Whoa! Hold your horses. I just asked", Dust told him.  
" Well. Don't do that! Understand? Otherwise, I'll cut you to pieces", Sirius was angry.  
Dust chuckled.  
" You would if you could but I highly doubt that. You don't seem to know who I am", he told Sirius.

Then Dust took Sirius by surprise. He grabbed the blade, did a backflip and kicked Sirius in the face at the same time.  
Dust was fast and Sirius could do nothing when Dust cut him. Dust did not aim to kill, he just wanted to teach Sirius a lesson.  
He finished it with a push that sank the blade into Sirius' stomach.  
" Wow. He's fast", muttered Sirius.  
" I am. I'm called Dust and I ain't taking threats from no one. Understand?", Dust sounded angry.  
Sirius was sure that Electra had chosen the right warrior. He pulled the blade out and made it vanish.

Dust was amazed how Sirius was not affected by the wounds. Then he realized that the sword had left no wound at all.  
" My apologies, Dust the wolf warrior. I just hate Salazar. He joined the losers and it infuriates me", apologized Sirius.  
Dust let it be and followed him.

After Dust had put on pants and returned to Electra, he could remember most things.  
He sat down with Electra.  
" Storm is still alive. I can't believe it. I was meant to kill her", Dust was angry.  
Electra touched his chest.  
" Come on, baby. That's why you are here. We both want revenge and if we work together, we can get our vengeance", smiled Electra.  
" Hmm. Who made you angry? Was it Storm as well? Because she is mine to kill", insisted Dust.  
Electra giggled.  
" Don't worry, she is yours. I just want to have fun with Eclipse, Salazar's son, and Storm Jr. I guess you remember her", said Electra.  
Dust thought for a moment.  
" You can kill her, I guess. But Storm's mine", Dust looked at her.  
" Sure", Electra kissed him on the cheek.

Dust stood up.  
" So what are we waiting for? Let's go", he was ready.  
Electra's soft hand grabbed his strong arm.  
" Let's not hurry. We haven't earned each other's trust yet", she told Dust.  
Electra stood up and walked to a door. She opened it and there was a bed in the other room.  
Sirius smiled at her, it was time for the trick. Dust saw Electra's welcoming gaze and smiled at her.  
Electra was good at seeming weak and frail.  
Dust had to go to the room.  
Electra read his thoughts and imprinted feelings into his head. Dust was cooperating like a toy.  
He was strong but Electra knew his weaknesses.  
Dust felt weird, he remembered something wonderful.

He followed Electra to the room. Electra closed the door behind him.  
" This won't take long. Just wait", she told Sirius before closing the door.  
Dust was ready and completely in Electra's possession.  
" How do we earn each other's trust?", he asked Electra.  
The female wolf was so close to him. Electra kissed him on the lips and nuzzled him.  
" I'm yours, little boy. What do you want to do? Do you want me to rub your chest?", asked Electra.  
Dust had no idea of what was coming, he thought of nothing but Electra's slim body shapes.  
" I guess", Dust smiled at her.  
Electra's hands were gentle but deceiving.  
" If you let me rub your chest, then I'll let you rub mine", promised Electra and giggled.  
Dust nodded which was the right answer. Electra touched his muscular chest.

He expected Electra's hands to feel good and gentle but they didn't.  
Dust felt how Electra's hands burnt through his ghostly skin. Dust was about to shout but he couldn't.  
His mouth refused to move.  
" Don't worry, little boy. I just need your heart and then you'll be mine. It only hurts for a moment", smiled Electra.  
Dust had let Electra under his skin, quite literally. Electra had taken over his mind by using tricks.  
Dust saw how Electra tore his heart out and licked it.  
Electra's tongue was venomous. Dust was in so much pain.  
" See? It is not that bad..for me", Electra's eyes turned red and wicked.  
She was neither cute nor beautiful, she was living poison.  
" No! Don't!", Dust tried to shout to her.  
Electra stabbed the heart with her claw and the venom got in.

Outside, Sirius was waiting patiently and smiling. Soon Electra opened the door and came out.  
Sirius saw Dust, floating above the bed.  
" He is yours now, my Mistress. What are you going to do with him?", asked Sirius.  
Electra giggled like it was the stupidest question she had heard.  
" My baby Dusty will become the leader of my forces. Let's hope the Fazbear animatronics stay alive long enough to see it", she giggled wickedly.

Farewell: Dust is back and he is more powerful than ever. He belongs to ItalianGod22.  
I wouldn't have needed to say that since he was in the Legends reborn -story.  
He is here anyway and it will mean more problems to the Fazbears even if he doesn't play the most important part.  
See you, guys, later and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	46. Into the belly of the beast

Greeting: Hi, everybody. It's me again! Electra has her plans but so do the Fazbears. Maybe Electra won't have to go to them after all. Enjoy this, guys!

( Storm Jr. Crocheting at the Circle. After Dust's resurrection)

She was sitting on her bed, it was a calm day. At least mostly.  
Their days had become calmer after they had found the window shields. The monsters came to the pizzeria every once in a while.  
They tried the shield but it seemed to hold.  
Mr. Fazbear had assured everyone that their place was safe. The only problems in their pizzeria had been with adults.  
Gretta and her closest friends had become rather aggressive. They had been demanding impossible things, even things that would endanger the children.  
The beast witches' offer had taken Gretta with it. She demanded that the animatronics needed to die.  
She refused to listen to anyone, even Mr. Fazbear.  
He was a human but it didn't affect Gretta. She thought Mr. Fazbear was just trying to protect his job by using lies.  
It was a ridiculous claim, even for a panicking parent.  
Gretta had been inside for too long, it was just that.

Storm Jr. was not thinking about Gretta a lot. It worried her since she was one of the animatronics whom Gretta wanted dead.  
Storm Jr. tried to focus on crocheting and ignore her. It made her feel more positive.  
Mr. Fazbear had lowered the temperature in order to save electricity. The kids were cold but Storm Jr. was making them pullovers.  
A child was under the blanket, warming herself up. Storm Jr. was almost finished.  
It took a minute and then she was done.

Storm Jr. looked at the child happily and showed her the pullover.  
" Try this on, kiddo. It is so warm. It's like Springtrap's hug", she smiled at the kid.  
The girl tried it on. She had difficulties, putting it on but Storm Jr. helped her.  
" There you go. Aww. That looks so cute on you", Storm Jr. looked at the girl.  
" Thank you. I'm so much warmer now. I love it!", the girl was happy.  
Storm Jr. was happy too, she put her hands in the air. The girl giggled at her, Storm Jr. was so silly and funny.  
The girl left and went to her friends.  
" Another one down. This is so much more fun than I expected", thought Storm Jr.

It was better than doing nothing. Bonnie's crew had been going around the city but the others had been doing nothing.  
Storm Jr. was lucky to have something to do.  
Playing with children was fun and all but she needed to rest for a while.  
Storm Jr. curled up into a ball and smiled at the sight, in front of her.  
The kids were happy, considering everything they had seen. They were in a better condition than Storm Jr. had hoped.  
It was a good sign.  
" How's my baby doing?", a friendly pair of arms touched her shoulders.  
" Hi, mom", Storm Jr. turned around.  
Storm was smiling a little bit as she sat down with her daughter.  
Storm was worried about Gretta, they had been talking to each other.  
" Have you dealt with Gretta yet?", asked Storm Jr.  
Storm shook her head sadly.  
" No. She is like a bomb. Let's hope she doesn't do anything foolish", grunted Storm.  
She was really worried indeed. Storm Jr. looked at her mother.  
" Let's hope so. At least nothing else seems to be wrong. The kids have pullovers, it was hard but worth it", giggled Storm Jr.  
Storm looked at her weirdly.  
" I feel that something is wrong. Something's creeping me out. It's like something bad has just awakened", Storm looked at the floor.  
" So now you sense it. I think your sense is a little late, mom. The horror awakened days ago", joked Storm Jr.  
Storm chuckled at her joke.  
" It could be that but I don't think so. It is something else but I can't figure out what", Storm shrugged.  
" It's nothing, mom. You are just tense", assured Storm Jr.  
" Perhaps, I am. I can't imagine Gretta actually getting anyone to join her cause. What if she does though? They could hurt you and Willa.  
They could hurt my little babies", Storm embraced Storm Jr. and patted her head.

Storm Jr. gently pushed her away.  
" You doubt our strength, mom? The two of us are stronger than that. They could never hurt us and no one will join Gretta anyway.  
The majority will always be on our side", Storm Jr. told her mother.  
" Thank you, baby. I'll try to remember that. If only everyone could be as positive as you", Storm petted her head.  
" I'm not positive. I just told you how things were. Plus, I have this feeling that someone will save us", explained Storm Jr.  
Storm didn't believe that her daughter was right.  
" Is that someone Leslie or somebody else?", asked Storm.

She already knew the answer and Storm Jr. knew that she knew.  
" Of course it's Leslie, mom. It must be. Who else could it possibly be?", Storm Jr. looked into Storm's eyes.  
Storm was happy that her daughter had delusional fantasies to keep her more positive.  
" I don't think he'll come back. You know what! Leslie would never survive out there. He is a scared and frail guy.  
Jenner drained all the courage out of him", Storm shook her head.  
Storm Jr. was amazed how wrong her mother was.  
" Leslie is more than that. He has power which Jenner doesn't know about. He is a lover more than a fighter but there's that side of him too", corrected Storm Jr.  
Storm loved the way Storm Jr. spoke of Leslie.

She blushed when she praised Leslie and looked at the sky with glitter in her eyes. She really loved him with all of her heart.  
" How could Leslie come back? You killed him, Storm Jr. Getting him back might be impossible", Storm looked at her daughter sadly.  
Storm Jr. looked at her and her smile drained away. A tear formed almost immediately and her happiness was gone.  
Storm covered her mouth, she shouldn't have said that.  
" I'm so sorry, Storm Jr. I..I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out", apologized Storm.  
Storm Jr. couldn't stop herself from sobbing. Her mother was right, she had killed Leslie, murdered him like a pig.  
" You are right. He probably won't come back. I betrayed him. Even if he came back, he would be on the beast witches' side", sobbed Storm Jr.  
Storm hugged her.  
" Hold on, baby. Don't cry. It was not your fault. I didn't mean to sound like I was blaming you", said Storm.  
" It's okay, mom. I shouldn't focus on thinking about Leslie. We have problems and those need our attention", Storm Jr. told her.  
Storm wiped the tears and let Storm Jr. take a deep breath.

Foxy entered the Circle's stage while Storm was wiping her daughter's tears. Foxy wanted to speak with Storm Jr.  
" What are you sobbing for, Storm Jr.? Is everything alright?", asked Foxy when he saw her.  
Storm glanced at Foxy who seemed worried.  
" She's okay. I just mentioned.. the thing", Storm told Foxy.  
" What?", Foxy did not understand that at all.  
" You know, Foxy. That thing. The one no one should mention around Storm Jr.", Storm tried to explain it.

Foxy thought for a slight moment and then he got it. He looked at Storm and grinned.  
" Oh. That thing. The one where..", started Foxy.  
Then he looked at Storm Jr. The poor wolf was looking away from him.  
Foxy pointed at his own chest and mimicked dying. Storm glanced at Storm Jr. to make sure she wasn't looking and then nodded to Foxy.  
He bent down and placed his hand on Storm Jr. He patted her back.  
" There you go. Calm down", Foxy told her as she was calming down.  
Storm Jr. had not been thinking about killing Leslie for a while so the sorrow had been building up.  
She calmed down once the sorrow had come out.

Storm Jr. turned around and glanced at Foxy. It had been Foxy's idea to make the kids some pullovers.  
" So, Foxy. Why are you here? Does someone need another pullover? I just finished one", Storm Jr. asked him.  
Foxy shook his head.  
" No, no. I actually came here to get you. Apparently, Goldie and Marionette have something they need to discuss with you", explained Foxy.  
Storm Jr. got curious.  
" Goldie and Marionette. Why would they want to talk to me?", wondered Storm Jr.  
Foxy could do nothing but shrug.  
" They didn't tell me. They just told me to get you. They claimed it was important. Something about Leslie, I think", answered Foxy.

After hearing that name, Storm Jr. was more than delighted to follow Foxy. Storm came as well since she was curious too.  
" Leslie? Let's hope it's good news. I already broke my daughter's happy mood, she doesn't need any more of that", thought Storm.  
She hoped Goldie and Marionette knew Storm Jr. didn't like talking about Leslie's death.  
Foxy took the wolves to the puppet boxes and then to the left. Storm Jr. watched as Foxy opened a storage room and went in.  
She and her mother followed Foxy.

Golden freddy and Marionette were inside, they looked thoughtful.  
" Did you get her?", Golden freddy asked Foxy.  
" Sure did. She is here just like you wanted", Foxy let Storm Jr. walk past him.  
Storm came in and Foxy closed the door. She went to Foxy's side and waited.  
They were going to stay in the room and figure out what was so important.  
There were no chairs in the room so Storm Jr. sat down to the floor just like Goldie and Marionette.  
The bear and the puppet looked like they had just found the cure to cancer.

" So, guys! What's this about? I'm here and I'm listening to you", shrugged Storm Jr.  
She was excited.  
" Please be something good", she thought.  
She had crossed her fingers behind her back. The two animatronics seemed to have good news.  
Well, it was good to Storm Jr.  
" May we ask a personal question? Have you seen Leslie, Storm Jr.?", asked Marionette.  
" Like in your dreams or something", specified Golden freddy.  
Storm Jr. found that to be a weird question.  
" Be honest with us, Storm Jr.", demanded Marionette.  
Storm Jr. told them since it was important.  
" I saw dreams about him before all of this began. He was usually a zombie or something like that.  
It was like he wanted to warn me but couldn't", revealed Storm Jr.  
Goldie and Marionette glanced at one another.  
" Have you felt his presence in any other circumstances?", asked Goldie.  
" During the battle, yes. His soul was reaching out from the afterlife. Wasn't that how it went?", said Storm Jr.  
" And nothing else? You haven't felt him or felt that he was close to you", Marionette was serious.

Storm Jr. didn't like it.  
" Sometimes I feel as if he is right here with me", Storm Jr. looked down.  
The two animatronics looked at one another and said something in each other's heads.  
Storm tried to listen in secret. She could only hear something.  
" Then we must be right. He is behind this", said Golden freddy.  
Marionette noticed Storm after that. He glanced at Storm a little and banished her from their heads.  
Storm felt no pain, it was more like a gentle push.  
She got the message even without pain.

Storm went into her daughter's head.  
" If you want to leave, I'll take you out. Don't feel bad, they are being creepy", she told Storm Jr.  
" No. I'll stay here", replied Storm Jr.  
The two males looked at Storm Jr.  
" That was important information. Thank you, Storm Jr.", thanked Marionette.  
" Could you maybe tell us what this is about?", interrupted Foxy.  
Golden freddy had been about to do just that.  
" We'll explain, okay? We just wondered if we were wrong. We don't want to give Storm Jr. any false hopes", explained Goldie.  
Storm smiled at him, he was responsible.  
" So, what have you found out?", Storm Jr. demanded to know the truth.  
The two males looked at each other and then at her.  
" We might have found Leslie. We could possibly go get him and bring him here", revealed Goldie.  
" If he was here, we could bring an end to all this. It's just an idea but it's all we have", said Marionette.  
Storm Jr. was astonished.  
" Wait! Didn't he die? How could we go get him?", asked Foxy.

Goldie looked at him and explained it all.  
" Foxy! Me and Marionette have been wondering how the Apocalypse started", said Goldie.  
" I read some witchcraft books and they say there is no other way than the one we knew", said Marionette.  
" The Apocalypse has started so Black and Elleroth must have done something. But no one has seen anything unusual since the Grayson hill.  
They would have needed a perfect place to do the ritual but they hadn't gone to any of them", explained Goldie.  
" That is weird and creepy. Did you figure it out? Please tell me you did", grinned Storm Jr.  
Marionette looked at her.  
" I discovered something which I hadn't before. The energy flows are all messed up.  
We think it might have been caused by the Sorcerer's outburst", sighed Marionette.  
" Which means that..?", Foxy wanted a clarification.  
" Well..I think the ritual was performed at the home of Elleroth. That's why we missed it", explained Golden freddy.

Marionette looked down at the floor.  
" If only I had checked it out earlier, we might have been able to see this coming", he said sadly.  
" They performed the ritual and that is why the beasts are here. Well, now we know that at least.  
Everything else is still a mystery", Storm Jr. was relieved to hear the answer.

She had been afraid of the tricks that the beasts might have pulled off. It was a relief to hear that it had all been caused by the Sorcerer.  
Luck had been on the beast witches' side, that was all.  
Golden freddy looked into Storm Jr.'s eyes.  
" Now listen up, girl. There is still one thing which we didn't understand", he told her.  
Storm Jr. looked at the two males and her ears faced their direction.  
Marionette wondered if they should tell her after all. It was nothing more than guessing and hoping for the best.  
" We know you miss Leslie, Storm Jr. You say that you have felt him many a time", said Marionette.  
" Yes, I have", nodded Storm Jr., waiting for the big revelation.  
" He is alive, he is alive", thought Storm Jr.  
Storm could hear her thoughts and looked sad. She wished that Marionette and Golden freddy would not let her down.  
The two males took a deep breath before starting to talk.

" Storm Jr. Sweetie. Please do not take this as a fact. We are just presuming a lot of things", informed Goldie.  
" Yes, sure", smiled Storm Jr.  
" Even if they could have performed the ritual at home all this time, they are still missing something.  
They would have still needed a key to the afterlife. They couldn't have done it without a conduit of magical energy", said Marionette, staring into her eyes.  
Foxy, Storm and Storm Jr. didn't understand his point.  
Goldie could speak normal English, luckily.  
" Leslie is what Marionette is talking about. He is the key to all that. No Leslie, no..", he started.  
" No Apocalypse", Storm Jr. finished it for him.  
Storm Jr.'s eyes widened in happiness or in shock, probably a bit of both.  
" Without Leslie, all of this is impossible", said Storm Jr.  
Marionette nodded.  
" I read all books and none of them say anything about a shortcut. There are no shortcuts, they require a conduit.  
Leslie is the only one we know", explained Marionette.  
That was Storm Jr.'s moment of happiness.  
" He is alive, I wasn't crazy", she thought.

" However, you saw him at the bus during the battle. I don't know how that could have worked.  
I guess Black, Electra and Elleroth may have found another way. The world is full of mysteries and that has to be kept in mind", Golden freddy told Storm Jr.  
She had to be controlled a little bit. That was not a fact but that was the only thing Marionette and Goldie had come up with.  
Storm walked closer to her daughter.  
" How could he be alive? That's not possible", Storm asked Marionette.  
He let out a slight smile.  
" Your husband killed a girl, her heart stopped beating. Fang killed her but Crystal is still roaming around", explained Marionette.  
Goldie had more to say.  
" It seems impossible to bring Leslie back from the dead since he is attached to Jenner's soul.  
That is a mystery which makes us doubt our conclusion", Goldie told everyone.

Storm Jr. was not easily brought down. She had already cried all her doubt and grief away.  
" But there is a good chance that he is with the beasts right now", she stood up.  
" A chance, Storm Jr. Not a good one, just a chance. Him being alive is just as probable as the other possibility.  
Do not get too excited!", warned Golden freddy.  
He and Marionette stood up as well. Storm Jr. looked at the four animatronics, around her.  
" We can find out the truth by paying them a visit", suggested Storm Jr.

Storm was not a fan of that.  
" No. They are more powerful than we could ever be. We should be thankful that they haven't destroyed us yet", said Storm.  
" They'll come for us sooner or later. Right now, they might be ignoring us but once we are the last survivors, it'll change", Storm Jr. told her.  
" I agree with Storm Jr.", said Foxy, looking at Storm.  
She glanced at him with a shocked expression on her face.  
" It's better than waiting to be killed. If he is there, he could end this. We need him", explained Foxy.  
Storm Jr. was ready to go. Storm was not.  
" Even if he was there, there are things in our way. I don't think Faith can fly that far, not anymore.  
The winds are getting stronger and stronger. We'll die", Storm looked at the others.  
" Then we'll die! At least I'll go, protecting what is important to me", replied Golden freddy.

The picture of Springtrap, sleeping with the children, appeared in his mind.  
" We have always been about die. Plus, the almighty Storm shouldn't be afraid of enemies.  
Is the darkness getting the better of you too? Then we have already lost", Goldie was talking to Storm.  
The wolf was staring at the bear. Storm looked angry.  
" The darkness will never take me. I just know when we are heading for a suicide mission", replied Storm.  
Foxy patted her in the back.  
" So far, each and every one of these trips has been a suicide mission. Bonnie's crew has come back over and over again nonetheless.  
We can survive our journey into the belly of the beast", Foxy told Storm.  
Then he looked at Storm Jr.  
" I can assure you that all of us, in this room, will join you. Eclipse too, of course. I think Crystal will want to come as well", promised Foxy.

Goldie and Marionette joined Foxy's idea. Storm looked at them.  
" Out of all, you should be on your daughter's side, Storm. Come on. It's for your beloved daughter", Foxy pointed at Storm Jr.  
Storm looked into the eyes of her daughter. Storm Jr. was hopeful.  
" Please, mom. We will go even if you don't but I want you to come", begged Storm Jr.  
Storm sighed and smiled at her.  
" Okay, baby. I'll come with you", promised Storm.  
Then they hugged.  
" Thank you, mom", thanked Storm Jr.  
" It's nothing, sweetie. I just feel that we'll find something we wish we hadn't found", replied Storm.

Farewell: To the factory it is. That'll be for the next time. Thank you, guys, so much for joining me today. I has been fun writing this chapter.  
Thanks for reading. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	47. A perfect landing

Greeting: Looks like the animatronics are going to the factory. Electra won't have to bring Dust anywhere.  
He is just where he needs to be. Hopefully everything will go fine.  
Enjoy!

( Faith and Eclipse. Getting ready to leave. Outside the front door)

Shadow came to them as Eclipse was talking to Faith.  
" Are you up to the task, Faith? I know you are exhausted and tired", asked Eclipse.  
Faith had barely been able to transform from a kitsune into a dragon. She had been out so much that her wires had broken.  
" Mike and Michelle can fix me up when I come back. I think I just might be able to.. Oh, hi Shadow", Faith was interrupted.  
Shadow looked alerted and for a second, Eclipse thought something bad had happened.  
Shadow rushed through the door.  
" Guys? Are you going to the factory to save Leslie?", Shadow asked them in a shocked tone.  
Eclipse shrugged at him.  
" I don't know. This job came on a very short notice. I'm not even sure how they came up with this conclusion.  
Storm Jr. ran to us and tried to explain it further but I understood none of it. You know, she was so excited and skittish", explained Eclipse.  
" Shadow. I doubt they are sure about this. How do we even know that there is anyone at the factory. This may end up being a wasted trip", warned Faith.

Shadow realized that Eclipse didn't know much.  
He and Faith had just been asked to take the others to the factory.  
Shadow glanced at the ground like he was expecting the answer to jump through it. His fingers bent slowly as he made a fist.  
" So what? I'll come anyway. It is my responsibility. I'm a guardian", Shadow looked up at Eclipse.  
Faith glanced at Eclipse and he glanced at her.  
" I don't think we can stop you. It's your choice even though I think you should stay here as you are good with kids", Faith told Shadow.  
The grey fox chuckled at her.  
" Felix can do my job, we aren't gone for long", he corrected.

" Unless we are killed. Then we won't be back home very soon", Eclipse had a weird smirk on his face.  
" Natural disadvantages of our job", shrugged Shadow.  
" Yeah. Disadvantages indeed", Faith glanced around.  
It made her think about the danger they were in.

The others came shortly, Storm Jr. came first, and were ready to go.  
Shadow talked to Marionette a bit, he wanted to know what was going on.  
Crystal was listening as well even though Foxy had told her a thing or two. She was a little bit afraid of what might come.  
The school had been scary but how about the factory. She had to go to the belly of the beast.  
In other words, she was feeding herself to the monster.  
Crystal gulped and looked around. Her dad was there to comfort her.  
" Get on, lass. Time to sail with Ol' Foxy", Foxy told Crystal.  
It made her giggled just like always. It reminded her that she was a pirate and afraid of nothing.  
" Aye, aye! Ready, Captain", replied Crystal.  
Shadow glanced at her and smiled. Maybe Foxy could keep Crystal calm.  
Foxy picked up his daughter and carried her to Faith's back.  
" I can walk on my own, dad", Crystal was embarrassed.  
" Nonsense, my little girl. The world is dark but why should it stop me from playing with my baby", asked Foxy.  
Shadow and the others chuckled.  
" He will definitely be useful today. Or wait! Is it night?", thought Shadow.

It was hard to tell the whereabouts of the sun. Foxy put Crystal down and patted her head.  
" There, there", he said in baby talk.  
Foxy had seen fear in his daughter's eyes. All of that was for calming her down.  
The animatronics chuckled, even Crystal.

Faith coughed after she had chuckled. Her strength was almost gone.  
" Are you absolutely sure you are up to this? It will be a long flight", Eclipse got worried.  
" Don't worry, Eclipse darling", coughed Faith.  
She tried to sound adultlike. Eclipse patted her and trusted her.  
Faith could do one more flight.  
If Faith failed on the way, they would be stuck.  
Eclipse was counting on Faith with his life. Just like he was relying on his friends.  
Eclipse didn't know why they seemed to be in such a rush but he didn't need to know.  
All the information he needed was where to go and when to go.

Shadow sat down next to him and Storm Jr. went to the other side.  
Her happiness had partly gone away. Storm Jr. was serious and ready to save her boyfriend.  
Storm Jr. knew that the others were mostly thinking about the supernatural benefits of getting Leslie back.  
Marionette would have been lying if he had claimed that he wanted to save Leslie and nothing else.  
He wanted to get the powers away from Elleroth and Black.  
Saving Leslie was just a way of accomplishing that. Storm Jr. was the exact opposite, she wanted to save Leslie and the rest didn't matter.  
Even if it hadn't affected the Apocalypse, she would have saved him.  
Even if it had made the Apocalypse worse, Storm Jr. wouldn't have hesitated to save her loved one.

Shadow, Eclipse and Storm Jr. were at the front.  
Foxy and Crystal were behind them with Storm. They were safely resting in the middle of Faith's back.  
Golden freddy and Marionette were near the tail. They were planning and calculating.  
The others let them do what they wanted to do.

Faith managed to take off and fly towards the factory.  
Crystal was cold so she was leaning into Foxy's shoulder. The wind was merciless and it worried Eclipse.  
No matter how strong and determined Faith tried to sound, she was weak.  
Golden freddy saw Faith's tail move with the wind. Usually it was wagging from side to side.  
Faith had no strength to keep it steady. She saved the strength for flapping her wings.  
" Faith. You should rest those wings of yours", suggested Eclipse.  
Faith shook her head.  
" I don't want to crash to the ground like a shot bird", she protested.  
" We won't fall. The wind is going to the same direction as us. Try to glide, Faith. You need strength for getting back", replied Eclipse.  
Faith hadn't realized it herself but it was true. The wind was taking them to the right direction.  
Someone was helping them. Someone who wasn't from that world.  
It could have been a convenient coincidence but something told Eclipse that was not the case.  
He shrugged it off anyway, it was probably paranoia.

Faith let out a relieved sigh and her wings relaxed. Eclipse felt that Faith was happy or at least relaxed.  
It felt good not to flap the wings, they were so sore.  
Eclipse fixed the course every once in a while by gently pulling the reins. He needed to be extra careful and gentle.  
Faith's neck was tender after all the pulling she gone through. The reins had hurt her neck badly.  
Also, Faith's wings were really tender and pulling the reins might have forced her move them quickly.  
The wings couldn't bare any more quick moves.  
They had to take it slow and be careful.  
" Perhaps we should have fixed you before this. You are in so much pain", Eclipse was worried.  
Faith disagreed.  
" I can do this. Believe me, Eclipse. I'm not too exhausted to help my friends", she told Eclipse.  
Faith was sure about that but Eclipse had his doubts. Faith looked so tired and wounded.  
Eclipse had never been truly worried about Faith before. He had never even considered that flying could be hard for her.  
Flying required energy too, just like any other type of moving.  
The wind had gone crazy after the Beginning. It was due to the hurricane that was coming towards them.  
Eclipse tried to ignore the hurricane, there were enough things to worry about.

Faith had had to fight her way to every single destination. Bonnie's group had been all over the place and Faith hadn't gotten much rest.  
Eclipse was grateful to the winds, they were helpful for once.  
If they hadn't been, Faith would have surely passed out.  
The animatronics had no idea of how painful flying was to her.  
" Just let the air carry you, Faith. There you go, girl", Faith muttered to herself.

The flight went well, Faith was proud of herself as Eclipse patted her head.  
" The forest starts right here. Good job, Faith", said Eclipse.  
" Are we there yet? I can't see the factory", asked Storm Jr.  
Eclipse and Shadow glanced at her. Now that Storm Jr. had mentioned it, they didn't see the factory either.  
Eclipse tried to recall when they had seen the factory before.  
Had it been before or after the lake, in the forest?  
Eclipse's core stopped for a second.

Had he gone the wrong direction?

Faith had made the right moves in order to stay on course. The wind hadn't been taking them straight towards the factory but Eclipse knew that.  
He had counted that in.  
" Let's go forward, we'll see it eventually", Eclipse told Storm Jr.  
Shadow glanced downward to see the forest. He tried to look for any landmarks.  
" We may not see it because it is dark. A building is easy to miss when there are black clouds on the background", suggested Shadow.  
Storm Jr. and Eclipse took Shadow's word for it. He was the master of darkness, he had been trained by Antonio.

" I think I see it", Storm Jr. looked forward.  
" It seems to be covered in something, plants maybe", Shadow peered at the thing in the distance.  
Eclipse happened to think about the amount of enemies they could be up against.  
" Go lower, Faith. I know it forces you to flap your wings to stay afloat. We just have to go lower before we are noticed", ordered Eclipse.  
Faith retracted her wings a little and descended. She tried not to moan in pain.

At that point, she wondered if she should have just refused to leave. It would have made Storm Jr. crazy but this might kill her.  
Faith stayed away from the trees but tried to fly straight. She groaned as she flapped her wings.  
" A little more, Faith honey. You can do this", Eclipse was determined.  
Everything was going well and for a second, Eclipse thought they would make it without any accidents.

Golden freddy and Marionette were still at the back. Goldie wasn't paying attention to the ground.  
If he had, he would have seen an incoming threat.  
" What? What was that?", asked Crystal.  
She could feel Faith shake. It came out of the blue, no one could have predicted it.  
" Did you hit a tree?", Foxy asked Eclipse.  
" Faith. What was that?", asked Eclipse.  
Faith was breathing heavily.  
" I hit something. I couldn't feel it very well since it hit my fur but I hit something. I think something's stuck on my fur, it hurts", answered Faith and groaned.

" Christ. Oh gosh. Goldie! Could you glance under Faith and check out if she's wounded?", Eclipse shouted to Goldie.  
Golden freddy heard it and looked at Eclipse.  
" I can", he promised.  
Marionette held onto Goldie's leg as he peeked around the edge.  
Golden freddy was about to fall when he saw Faith's underside.  
" Is it bad? She's in pain", asked Eclipse.  
" It is bad, guys. We've got company!", shouted Golden freddy.  
It was a monster that had latched onto Faith's belly. Faith groaned as it sank its claws into her.  
" Shake it off or kick it, Faith", Eclipse told her.  
Faith was ready for the pain. She tried to kick the monster off and shake at the same time.  
It was painful and definitely everything but working.  
" More incoming", informed Marionette who could feel them.  
Faith was close to the trees. A patrol had noticed them and started chasing them.  
Faith felt more claws sink into her belly.

One managed to get around the edge and came face to face with Storm Jr.  
" I'll devour you, little one", it smiled at her.  
" No! I'll get my boyfriend and you can go to Hell", Storm Jr. said angrily and kicked the monster.  
It didn't do much so the monster charged.  
Shadow's katana came out of nowhere and impaled the heart.  
" Use your claws or ice", he told Storm Jr.  
One monster climbed around the edge and attacked Shadow.  
Storm Jr. froze her hand and decapitated the monster.  
" Okay. Can do", grinned Storm Jr.  
Faith could feel as the monsters started tearing her belly open.  
" Hold on", she told the others.  
Faith flew so close to a tree that her belly scratched it. It took out some of the monsters.  
One climbed around the edge and was taken out by Marionette's mind blowing energy.  
He made the monster brain-dead. The last one was wounded and about to die.

It could feel its soul starting to leave the body. It let go of Faith's underside with its feet and held on with its claws.  
The wind pulled it down towards Faith's tail. The claws were nasty and had gone deep.  
Faith's belly opened like a zipper. She moaned in agony as the monster slid down.  
As it reached the tail, its body failed and it died just like the rest.  
It had done its job nonetheless.  
Faith was wounded and oil was bursting out of her open belly. If she had been organic, her insides would have fallen out but luckily she was an animatronic.

She was still losing oil at a fast rate and her vision was going dizzy and blurry.  
" I'm sorry, Eclipse darling. I can't do it", she whispered with a dying voice.  
Faith was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Foxy and Storm embraced Crystal protectively.  
Shadow and Storm Jr. grabbed Eclipse and embraced him.

" Brace yourselves!", shouted Eclipse as Faith touched the top of a tree.

In that fight, gravity had come out on top. Faith ate dirt and needles and crashed like a plane.  
Her wings hit a few trees as she slid forward. Her momentum was huge and she came face to face with rocks.  
Faith couldn't slide over the rocks but the momentum was too big.  
It caused her to start rolling forward like a snowball. The animatronics were getting mangled by the ground and Faith's body.  
It felt as if Faith was rolling in the forest for five minutes.  
It was only about ten seconds but panic made time slow down. Faith hit her head on one last rock and it caused her to be catapulted right against a tree.  
Her belly hit it first and a branch went inside her wound.  
Faith stopped like she had been emergency braking or something.

Then Faith fell on her back, it made a loud thump. The animatronics got crushed underneath Faith's enormous body.  
Her head was pummelled and her wings hurt like hell, they had gone through so many trees.  
She inhaled in dying panic and then closed her eyes as she passed out.  
Faith was out.  
As she had been rolling, Marionette and Golden freddy had fallen off. They came to the crash site as fast as they could.  
" Are they alright?", grinned Marionette.  
He could feel life under Faith's crushing body. The absence of death's stink was a good sign too.  
They weren't dead but wounds could have been great. The first thing to come out was the hand of a fox.  
Crystal had been the most protected.  
" Crystal. Grab my hand, I'll pull you out", said Golden freddy when he noticed her.  
He grabbed the hand and pulled the dirty fox out of the crushing trap.  
" Thank you, Goldie. I thought I was done for", thanked Crystal.  
The animatronics were dirty but fine for the most part. Storm Jr. and Foxy had sustained the most damage out of them all.  
They couldn't heal like the others.  
Foxy was fine nevertheless, he was just worried about his daughter.  
Storm Jr. could have been beheaded and she would have continued, she had the spirit of a monster.

Foxy and Storm Jr. got out without a problem. Shadow was stuck but Marionette pulled him out with his strings.  
Eclipse was pulled out before Storm. She was the last one.  
Storm Jr. helped her mother.  
At the same time, Eclipse ran to Faith's head to check her out.  
" Faith. Are you alive? Say something", panicked Eclipse.  
He tried to get Faith to open her eyes. She was so weak after her belly had been torn open.

Marionette was already on the case, he used his strings to close the long wound.  
Eclipse tried to open her eyelids with force. Golden freddy grabbed his arm.  
" No. Do not forcefully open her eyes. She needs to rest. We are in a dangerous zone but she can't move", Goldie told Eclipse.  
The wolf was worried about his pet but believed Goldie.  
" She can't die now. If she dies, it's my fault. I let her come without getting repaired first", whimpered Eclipse.  
" Marionette can feel life inside her. She won't die. Faith has lost oil but she will make it", assured Golden freddy.  
Marionette closed up the wound in no time and checked the others out as well. They were fine but Faith was not getting up, the branch had done great damage.  
" Are we going to have to leave someone here? She can't stay out here in the forest all by herself", asked Storm Jr.  
Marionette looked at the others and wondered who should stay.  
" I can stay here with her. I'm her rider and mom would want me never to abandon her", said Eclipse.  
They had to sacrifice one so it didn't really matter who that animatronic would be.

" Okay. Stay with her and if anyone comes, take them out before they can alert the others. There must be tons of monsters in here", Goldie looked around, stressed.  
" I think there might not be", corrected Foxy.  
" Why do you think so?", asked Goldie.  
Foxy glanced at his surroundings.  
" There are many monsters around here. Only a fool would hide right beside the lair of monsters.  
That's why it is the safest spot, no one will ever expect someone to be here", explained Foxy.  
" I hope you are right", Eclipse was terrified.  
" We did make a lot of noise", Storm pointed out.  
The others glanced at her. Storm didn't understand why they were staring at her.  
" I have to be here, monster or not. It doesn't matter how many of them there are", sighed Eclipse.

He was scared but couldn't leave Faith behind. Marionette and Goldie explained their plan to the other animatronics.  
Crystal couldn't help but glance at Eclipse.  
" He and his stupid dragon. Eclipse always gets to hide with Faith while we risk our lives.  
Hmm. This could be a trick. Faith pretends to be exhausted and wounded so Eclipse can cower with her", thought Crystal.

She realized that her idea was silly. Eclipse would never voluntarily allow others to risk their lives while he hides like a coward.  
Crystal focused on the mission ahead, it was more important.  
She got to go with Storm Jr. and Shadow. Golden freddy thought that splitting up would be wise in that case despite what Shadow said.  
Shadow had of course mentioned the fate of people who split up in any horror film ever.  
Smaller groups have a lesser chance of being detected.

Crystal remembered what had happened the other time when Freddy had decided to split up the group.  
She grinned at the thought but Goldie and Marionette were the wise ones.  
She and her group went around the back to get in.  
Before that, Crystal, Shadow and Storm Jr. helped Eclipse hide Faith. It took a while to cover Faith with fallen branches but it was worth it.  
From far away, Faith looked like a nice hillock.

Eclipse wished them luck as they left him and Faith.  
Marionette and Goldie would make distractions so their job would be more dangerous than that of Crystal and her friends.  
Storm and Foxy had the job to join Crystal's group inside. They were going a different way.  
It was a plan but everything could go wrong. Eclipse was alone in the dark with the defenceless Faith and Crystal's group consisted of younglings.  
They were in a dangerous situation but it had to be done.  
" Follow me", gestured Storm Jr. as she led the group behind the factory.  
They stayed low and the darkness was alive around them.  
" Let's hope we can do this. If Leslie isn't here, I swear if the monsters don't kill Storm Jr., I will", Crystal shook her head.

Farewell: Time to go. It has been delightful to write this chapter for you.  
The next chapter will be about seeing if they can indeed do this.  
Creepy mode: Engaged.  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	48. Claustrophobia

Greeting: Time for action and spooky atmosphere! I hope you are ready for this.  
I'm not holding back or at least I try not to. Enjoy, everybody!

( Crystal's group. Sneaking around the factory. About 8 PM)

The small feet were tiptoeing on the rotten grass. It was long and made noise when the animatronics snuck through it.  
It looked like wheat more than grass. No one had cut it for a long time.  
The mist lay above them and floated like it was waiting for something.  
It was weird that out of all, the animatronics' attention was gotten by the grass.  
It was very long indeed and someone could have been hiding in it. Some monsters were children and the grass was more than able to keep one hidden.

They were holding each other's hands in fear. Crystal would have wanted Eclipse to be there, on her other side, and hold her hand.  
Shadow was holding onto Crystal's left hand but her right side felt unprotected.  
The two boys would have been able to make her feel safe but Eclipse wasn't there.  
Crystal glanced at Storm Jr. who was not holding onto anything or anyone.  
Shadow was holding onto her arm but Storm Jr. was ignoring it. She was focused and tried to listen for anything human like.  
She hoped to hear Leslie sing on the top of the building or something. Storm Jr. could almost hear her boyfriend's desperate voice, trying to call out to her.

Shadow glanced behind the group to make sure no one was following.  
" I think we are okay. No one noticed us", said Shadow.  
Crystal responded by squeezing his hand so much it hurt.  
" They'll notice if you keep on talking. Keep it down", whispered Crystal.  
She glanced up to see if anyone was on the roof. It was far away and seemed to be clear but Crystal was not convinced.  
" They are here. We have walked into a trap", thought Crystal and gasped.  
Shadow pulled her arm. Crystal gasped in dread as Shadow pulled her really close to his face.  
" I can hear your thoughts. They scare me as well. You got to fight the paranoia. It's not helping. Soon we'll start to see things as well", complained Shadow.  
Crystal nodded to him.  
" Keep it down seriously. If we die because you alerted the monsters, I'll kill you both", said Storm Jr.

Obviously, she meant that as a joke. It was a funny one and Crystal would have laughed in any other circumstance.  
She glanced up and shut her mouth.  
The concrete was stained and covered in plants. Crystal could have sworn that the building had not been like that before.

The windows were as broken as before. There were lights in some of them, possibly lanterns.

Why on earth? She thought the monsters liked darkness.  
" Maybe there's a human inside. A witch maybe", thought Crystal.  
She imagined Leslie walking in those desolate hallways. His mind corrupting away like the walls and the paint.  
Crystal felt bad, Leslie would definitely need their help.  
She tried to use that thought to make herself brave.  
" You are a pirate. You are a pirate. Arr", said Crystal.  
" No. You are dead if you don't shut up, fox", informed Storm Jr.

Crystal covered her mouth. Storm Jr. had been rude and unfriendly but right. Crystal had to shut up before she'd regret it.  
They were almost at their destination, Crystal had to keep quiet for a while.  
Shadow heard some noises, coming from the other side and inside the factory.  
Marionette and Goldie had done something.  
By the sound of it, the monsters were surprised.

" Here is the vent. Some slave found it while cleaning this place up", Storm Jr. pointed at the vent cover that was on the wall.  
" Bless the witches. Their interrogations in that bunker place are finally paying off", Shadow smiled a bit.  
He tried to ignore the fact that the slave and the witches, he was talking about, were dead.  
" Crystal", Storm Jr. glanced at her.  
" What, Storm Jr.? What can I do?", she asked the wolf.  
Crystal hadn't expected that she could do anything.  
" I'll help you up. Remove the cover and climb in", ordered Storm Jr.  
" Wait. What? Climb in? Me in a vent? You have to be joking", Crystal was shocked.  
She was claustrophobic already.  
" Toy bonnie told me that vents aren't that bad. She used to crawl into one to get Jeremy Fitzgerald. Go on", told Storm Jr.

Crystal was shaking her head.  
" Nope. Not in a million years", she backed off.  
Storm Jr. pulled her closer and pushed her to the vent.  
" Don't be a whining baby. Get in there, pirate", she told the scared fox.  
Crystal was literally picked up and hoist up. Crystal removed the vent cover quietly and dropped it to the ground.  
She stopped for a second and stared into the abyss of the vent. She was standing on Storm Jr.'s shoulders.  
" Go in", ordered the irritated wolf.  
Crystal didn't want to die in a tight space.  
Storm Jr. froze her hands and grabbed Crystal's legs.  
Crystal got hurt and the pain flowed through her. She jumped up to get away from the pain and ended up in the vent.  
An evil move from Storm Jr.

The tight space was dusty and the chilly air ran at Crystal's face. She could see the dust, dancing on its own dance floor, made of metal and stink of death.  
Storm Jr. came next and just like that Crystal was stuck in the vent.  
She could only crawl forward.  
Storm Jr. was helped up by Shadow and Shadow jumped up on his own. The vent was claustrophobic and anything could jump out of the darkness in there.  
Storm and Foxy had had to take another way due to this vent. They were too big to fit, even Crystal might get stuck and she was small.

Crystal was afraid. The monsters seemed to love vents.  
She could come across one at any time. She had to take it slow and crawl carefully without making noise.  
Storm Jr. was not waiting for her. Crystal felt Storm Jr.'s aggressive hand as it slapped her on the bottom.  
" Move on. We have no time to waste", ordered Storm Jr.  
She had become so violent all of the sudden.  
Crystal was scared of both the monsters and Storm Jr.

Crystal thought she saw something move ahead in the vent and stopped.  
" Crystal. Get your fluffy tail off my face", said Storm Jr. behind her.  
" Shh. I think I saw something ahead", said Crystal.  
" Was it a monster?", asked Storm Jr.  
" We can't turn back actually. Go forward and we'll see what it is", she added.  
Crystal had to got forward. It was scary because she couldn't fight in the vent.  
She had to keep her hands ahead of her body. They wouldn't have fitted in if they had been beside her.

Crystal saw that there was an intersection ahead. If there had been a monster, it had probably been crawling along the intersecting vent.  
There were only two ways to go, they couldn't go straight. It was either to the left or to the right.  
As she arrived at the intersection, Crystal wondered which way to take.  
She definitely wanted to go away from the monster. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure which way the monster had come from.  
She didn't want to end up following it. She had learned that from movies, never follow a suspicious creature in the dark.  
Storm Jr. was trying so hard not to bite Crystal's tail. It was so close to her mouth.  
Crystal could feel tension behind her.  
" The vent splits up in here. Forward is an option no more. I have to choose left or right. Which one, guys?", she asked her friends.  
" Great. Just move your thighs, okay? I don't care where you go, just go", insisted Storm Jr.  
Crystal looked both ways. Both directions were equally scary and dark.  
The metal, around her, was making weird noises and trembling.  
It was like someone was walking right on top of the vent.  
The screws were clanking and the noise frightened Crystal.  
She let out a whimper as Storm Jr. yanked her tail in frustration.  
" Just pick one vent, girl. It's not that hard", complained Storm Jr.

Crystal let out a sigh.  
" If you want to be the leader, be my guest by all means. It's easy for you to complain since you are safely between us.  
Nothing can get to you", said Crystal.  
Storm Jr. seemed to calm down.  
" I'll go behind Shadow. If there's two ways to go, I can temporarily go the other way and let Shadow pass.  
I'm done complaining. I just want to get to Leslie fast", sighed Storm Jr.  
Crystal was happy to hear that.

Storm Jr. was small enough to peek over her own shoulder in the tight space so she did.  
" Would you want to go in front of me, Shadow? Shadow?", asked Storm Jr.  
Crystal felt Storm Jr. push herself against her tail.  
" What's wrong?", Crystal could feel her shiver.  
" Crystal. He's gone. Shadow's gone", whimpered Storm Jr.  
Crystal gulped and was forced to stop breathing. Her heavy breathing would have revealed her position to everyone.  
" What do you mean gone?", asked Crystal.  
Storm Jr. snorted.  
" He's gone. He isn't behind me although he was there a minute ago", clarified Storm Jr.  
Crystal wanted to go back but she couldn't crawl backwards very well.  
" Cripes. They got him without us noticing. What do we do?", shivered Crystal.  
" Go right for instance. We can't go back now", suggested Storm Jr.

Crystal took a good glance at her right. The vent was dark and everything but welcoming.  
She was sure the monster would be waiting for her.  
Crystal took a deep breath. She thought about going left as well.  
Crystal glanced at her left and a face filled her view. She was about to scream but Shadow quickly covered her mouth.  
" It's me, Crystal. Don't scream", Shadow said calmingly.  
Crystal was both relieved and angry. She almost had had a heart attack. Shadow was on her side, crawling in the left vent.  
" Where did you go? Don't you dare do that again", she said angrily.  
Storm Jr. sighed as well, she could hear their voices.  
" There is nothing this way. I noticed that there was a vent above me at one point. You probably missed it but I didn't.  
I decided to check it quickly. It was longer than I expected but it brought me here luckily.  
There were no other vents so this direction is clear", explained Shadow.

Crystal nodded to him.  
" We'll have to go right, I don't have any other choice", thought Crystal.  
Something came into her mind.  
" Was there anything in there? Like a monster?", asked Crystal.  
" I saw some blood and pieces of flesh I think. Apart from them, it was just the vent", answered Shadow.  
Crystal knew that the monster had gone the other way, she had to follow it.  
" Okay. Follow me", nodded Crystal.  
She took the right and gulped again.  
Storm Jr. stopped to look at Shadow.  
" Go in front of me. I'll stay at the back and stop annoying Crystal", she explained.  
" Suit yourself", said Shadow.  
He seemed alerted and ready to fight. He had heard the weird noises too.  
There had been something above their vent or maybe in a vent shaft, above.  
Shadow's big tail filled Storm Jr.'s view and she didn't get to talk to him about it.

Storm Jr. glanced behind her to see nothing but darkness. She was creeped out.  
What if something had followed her to the vent?  
Storm Jr. had to keep moving before she would be left behind. She didn't want to be left alone in there.  
Shadow was talking to Crystal and giving her instructions.  
" Follow the blood. It's going to take us out", said Shadow.  
He crawled forward and Storm Jr. noticed that there was a trail of blood on the ground.  
She followed Shadow to the left and saw two other vents behind her. That intersection had had three ways to go.  
Why hadn't they gone straight? They would seriously follow the blood?  
" Why isn't Crystal afraid to move forward all of the sudden? Does Shadow's breathing on her bottom make her feel safe?  
He's probably poking her tail", snorted Storm Jr.  
" I can hear you, Storm Jr. Stop making fun of us, that's creepy. Shadow's isn't a creep like Hank was", Storm Jr. heard Crystal at the front.  
" She is jealous of me, Crystal. You didn't move when she was behind you but now you do", explained Shadow.  
" If something grabs me, you'll grab my feet. Storm Jr. would have just let me go. After all, I'm going too slow", replied Crystal.

" Stop it, girls. The darkness is making you angry. You are like from a kindergarten. Leslie would agree with me", said Shadow.  
Storm Jr. and Crystal had to stop being angry. Crystal crawled forward and ignored the blood that was telling her to get out.  
There was a vent hatch right below her feet. It had holes in it but they were covered by plants so no light came through.  
Crystal missed it completely and crawled straight forward.  
She was too focused on the darkness ahead. It took her by surprise.  
The hinges of the cover and its locks failed under the pressure of Crystal's body.  
The cover fell off and Crystal with it.

She fell to the floor and hurt her legs. Her head was really fuzzy as she tried to stumble up.  
Crystal hadn't broken anything too important, she would definitely survive. Crystal's mind was full of other concerns.  
" Hopefully, no one heard that, we'll be in big trouble if that's the case", she thought.  
Crystal could see shapes around her. There was a fuzzy square right above her. It was surrounded by a rectangle.  
Crystal shook her head before realizing that it was the vent and the hole in it.  
She could see two long pillars in front of her and the two circles, they were standing on.

Crystal got up slowly and exhaustedly.  
" What is that?", Crystal found it hard to see in the dark. Her vision mended itself quickly.  
She had just been hit in the head, that was all.  
Crystal saw that the pillars were legs and the circles were feet with socks on them.  
She went into shock as her gaze followed the legs upwards. She saw a torso and two long arms.  
The shape also had a head and two black eyes that were staring into Crystal's.

The monster was staring at her.

Shadow jumped down as quietly as he could. He wrapped his fingers around Crystal's snout so she wouldn't scream.  
Crystal tried to break free and scream for help.  
" Shhh. Stay quiet and don't move", whispered Shadow's careful voice.  
Crystal stopped immediately and just looked into the monster's terrifying eyes. It was rather dark in the corridor, they were in.  
The monster didn't move at all, it was like a statue. It was alive and breathing since its chest moved back and forth.  
Crystal's could feel its breathing on her face. The air was poisoned by rotting flesh and all other disgusting trash.  
Crystal let out a whimper.

She glanced both ways and realized that the corridor was full of monsters. Some were on the ceiling and some were on the walls.  
None were moving, just staring forward quietly. Some were on the floor as well, standing like the one in front of Crystal.  
Shadow was extremely careful as he pulled out his katanas and let go of Crystal.  
Storm Jr. jumped down and froze her hand. Shadow put his katana in front of her to stop her from slicing the monster in half.  
Soon Storm Jr. realized it as well, the monsters were not moving.  
The one, in front of them, was literally staring into their souls and not moving a muscle.  
" Stay quiet. I think they are in a sleep of some sort. Let's not wake them up", whispered Shadow.  
The girls found it hard to believe. The monsters' eyes were fully open and their muscles were tense.  
They should have been relaxed but they weren't.

Crystal was too scared to even move, the monster had scared the crap out of her. Storm Jr. melted her hand and counted on Shadow's katanas.  
" Which way, warrior? I have never seen this part before", asked Storm Jr.  
Shadow thought for a moment.  
" We must be in the basement area. This is below ground, that's for sure", he answered.  
They couldn't get back up since the hole was on the ceiling. If it had been on a wall, they could have gotten in.  
" Let's go that way. And be careful not to wake up any of these fellas", Shadow pointed left.

Crystal did not want to go anywhere near the monsters. She was afraid to make a sound.  
Even Shadow's talking had scared her. The three younglings headed left and tiptoed at the top of their abilities.  
Crystal was terrified of the way they were staring forward. She thought that maybe one of them was faking it.  
Whenever she walked by a monster, she expected it to jump at her and tear her apart.  
Storm Jr. had to be careful not to touch the ones on the ceiling. Some were on all four while some were hanging upside down like bats.  
Their arms were hanging loosely and those were easy to touch accidentally.  
She could have easily touched their hand or something.

Crystal could smell the horrible breath and the rotting human flesh between their teeth.  
Storm Jr. helped Crystal get through two monsters who were close to one another. Storm Jr. saw that Shadow had no problems, getting through.  
She walked forward and went past a monster.

Then she suddenly looked at its neck. It was leaning into a wall and breathing heavily.  
Crystal glanced back and noticed her. Storm Jr. had stopped going forward and was walking closer to the monster.  
" What is she doing? We have to get out of here", Crystal thought, panicking.  
Storm Jr. saw that the monster had a silver bracelet in its right wrist. It was shiny and beautiful.  
" Wear this with love!", she heard her own voice say in her head.

The giggling that echoed from her memories, it made her spill a tear.

Shadow and Crystal had stopped. Neither of them were brave enough to get closer.  
Storm Jr. was in the vicinity of three monsters.  
" My love. I gave this to Leslie. How is it in here?", Storm Jr. asked herself as she got closer.  
She was tempted to touch the bracelet to make sure it was real.  
" No. No. No", mouthed Crystal as Storm Jr. leaned in.  
Storm Jr. wondered if Leslie had lost it before the Grayson hill or if that was a proof that Leslie was in there.  
She tried to recall if Leslie had been wearing it while they had been on the Grayson hill.  
Crystal covered her own mouth as Storm Jr. foolishly bent forward even more. Then her tail touched the leg of a girl, standing on her left.  
She made a sound.  
Storm Jr. glanced at her and realized that she should have just gone and ignored the bracelet.  
" Do not run, Storm Jr. If you dare to run, it will wake them all up", thought Shadow.  
Storm Jr. did not move as the girl bent forward and sniffed the air. The girl's face was a inch away from Storm Jr.'s snout.  
She was not sure how close it was to waking up. The dark eyes were staring into hers and the monster made a fist.  
Storm Jr. hoped it was just a reflex and that the monster hadn't woken up.  
She stood still and did not even breathe.  
" Oh god. Oh god. Oh god", Storm Jr. repeated in her head.  
The monster tilted its head a little and then stopped.  
Storm Jr. was unable to move. The monster remained still.  
Shadow walked to her and reached out for her hand.  
" Grab me. I'll get you out of here", mouthed Shadow.  
Storm Jr. nodded slowly and grabbed Shadow's hand.  
He pulled her out of the trap, believing that the monster had fallen asleep again. Storm Jr. left the bracelet behind and tried to forget it.  
" He is definitely alive. We'll find it out once we reach the upper floors", she thought.  
Storm Jr. was more than happy to feel the breeze of outside. The corridor led to the first floor.  
The corridor curved before going out of the basement.

They stopped once they reached the last curve. Shadow could see the doorway that led outside.  
Then he let out a sigh.  
" Well, crap. The ventilation didn't take us to the upper floors. Dammit!", cursed Shadow.  
Crystal and Storm Jr. were disappointed as well. They had crawled through the vents and gotten nowhere.  
If that vent cover hadn't failed, they would have gotten up.  
They could hear monsters in the main hall. They couldn't go out of the basement area.  
" Where do we go now?", asked Crystal.

" Up there. There's a vent. We can get back to the ventilation system through there", Storm Jr. said happily.  
It was on the wall so they could get in.  
As the others realized that, a monster came to the doorway. The animatronics hid quickly behind the curve.  
The monster let out a shout that echoed through the basement.  
" Oh no. It did that to wake up the monsters down there. This is the only way up and we can't go anywhere.  
We are stuck between the monsters in the basement and the ones up there. The basement monsters are coming up. Crap", panicked Shadow.  
" Let's go to the vent then. Hurry", said Crystal.  
" We can't, there's no time", Shadow shook his head.

The three animatronics were stuck.  
Storm Jr. glanced towards the basement and saw the shadows of the monsters, running their way.

Farewell: That is a good place to leave it.  
You guys! If you are still reading this story by now, you must be beasts.  
Thank you for that.  
See you and remember that I am grateful for you being here.  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	49. A change of plans

Greeting: Shadow, Crystal and Storm Jr. seem to be in danger. They are about to become a three-meal feast.  
What can they do to save themselves? We can't figure it out unless we move on.  
Go ahead, pals!

( Storm Jr. with Crystal and Shadow. In a curved corridor. First floor)

Shadow glanced both ways as the loud noises came closer.  
Crystal and Storm Jr. were terrified. They stank of fear and Shadow was worried it may cause them to be found.  
It was not a problem as they were not hidden in the first place.  
There was nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. The corridor was dusty and nothing but empty.  
They were like scared rats, driven into a corner by cats. They wanted to flee but where.  
They were waiting for their inevitable death. The feet were coming closer and Crystal's core was speeding up.  
She had to breath quickly as she was in panic.  
Storm Jr. could already tell that the three animatronics had no way of defeating the monsters.  
There were so many of them and they would be harder than the ones who attacked the pizzeria.  
They would be accompanied by red-eyed ones.

The one single moment stretched like flour as a baker was turning it into a baguette.  
Storm Jr. saw her life flash before her eyes. She saw the first glance of Leslie as he looked into her eyes.  
Leslie and Shadow had been so wet and very wounded when Bulldozer had brought them in.  
Storm Jr. recalled the book, she had read before meeting Leslie.  
They had been wonderful times and she would never forget them.  
Storm Jr. wished she had spent more time with Leslie.

After her betrayal, Leslie hadn't spoken to her much. They hadn't had a date since the trip on Faith's back.  
Storm Jr. would have wanted to take Leslie for a proper date at least once. A date, during which they would have kissed each other on the lips.  
She hadn't gotten any of those things but she had had a happy life nonetheless. She was grateful for having so many loving and tender friends.  
She was grateful for her sister and parents.  
Storm Jr. went through a lot of thoughts during two seconds.  
She thought about the time, she had spent in the closet. Catty had saved her from an uncertain future.  
Storm Jr. had come a long way from crying in the closet to having a witch for a boyfriend.  
Her mind was scared but the thoughts comforted her.

Crystal had been suffering for the two seconds, her mind was not comforted by anything.  
" I'm gonna die", she had repeated in her head.  
Shadow's mind had been concentrating on finding a way to escape. He wanted to vanish with his friends.  
" Vanish? That's it!", the idea popped into his head.  
The monsters rushed around the corner and Shadow saw their eyes. He let the magic take him over and his namesake consumed him completely.  
Shadow hugged the two girls and pulled them closer to him. Shadow knelt down and the girls sat down as he pushed them towards the wall.  
Crystal and Storm Jr. weren't stupid enough to resist or move.  
They held still and stopped breathing.

Shadow had never tried hiding someone else. Technically, the monsters should have not seen the girls behind Shadow.  
He had never tried it so it was just a thesis.  
" Please. Do not see us, bloody bastards", thought Shadow and closed his eyes.  
A horrible grin appeared onto his face. The girls couldn't watch either.  
The monsters ran closer to Shadow and the girls. The first rows ran straight past them.  
Shadow was too frightened to calm down yet. More monsters ran by.  
He waited for the monsters to run away. He wasn't going to move until the whole basement was empty.  
One of the monsters was familiar with Storm Jr.  
After all, she had almost woken up the sleeping monster.

The girl was no different than the rest but there was something familiar in the air.  
It may have been asleep but Storm Jr. had a memorable scent.  
It slowed down and its buddies started running past it.

The girl was right behind Shadow.

Crystal saw its leg after opening her eyes and grinned. Shadow was hidden but if the girl saw a part of Crystal or Storm Jr., they would be hidden no longer.  
Shadow was using magic but it hadn't attached to the two others.  
The monster was looking around suspiciously. It sniffed the air and took a step closer.  
The noise, around, began to fade as the monsters had all run out. The girl needed to leave for Shadow and his friends to escape.  
Storm Jr. opened her eyes and glanced at Crystal. The fox was shivering in fear and her feet were making noise.  
The monster was not leaving because Storm Jr. was scared which amplified her scent.  
The monster was not sure whom that scent belonged to.  
Crystal saw the foot come closer and closer. Shadow had opened his eyes as well and looked at the girls.  
" Don't worry. We'll survive", he mouthed to them.  
Crystal was too afraid to nod. The monster was weirded out because there was nothing in front of it.  
Shadow's magic created an illusion. It saw nothing but a wall.

" Who is in here? Are you invisible? What is this weird scent, I'm smelling?", asked the monster.  
It came very close.  
Shadow hoped it wouldn't take another step. He was hidden but not from touch.  
The monster would hit Shadow's back if it came any closer. Storm Jr. froze her hand and Crystal gasped.  
The monster saw a frosty particle appear out of nowhere as it came around Shadow's body.  
It heard a tiny gasp that belonged to a scared fox.  
" What kind of people are you?", wondered the monster.  
Storm Jr. knew that it had seen them. She had to act before it would call the rest.  
She jumped up and almost hit her knee on Shadow's snout.  
The monster was about to shout when Storm Jr. shoved her frozen weapon into its heart.  
" Huh?", there was a monster by the doorway.  
He heard the other monster's growl of death.

" Hide her", whispered Shadow.  
Storm Jr. pulled the monster's body into Shadow's embrace. She placed the body between her and Crystal.  
Storm Jr.'s hand was covered in blood and it was dripping onto Crystal's body.  
The girl's head leaned her way and stopped as it touched her shoulder.  
Crystal was about to scream harder than ever. The monster might have been still alive.  
" Don't you dare to scream now", mouthed Storm Jr. and shook her head.  
Crystal couldn't help but stare into those black eyes that weren't moving.  
There was no way of knowing where the pupils were but Crystal felt that they were looking at her.

The other monster walked past them casually and frowned.  
" I swear there was someone here. I heard it", muttered the monster.  
Shadow would have been pissed off if that monster had come for them too. Instead, it shrugged and ran off on all four.  
" Is it gone?", asked Shadow, whispering.

" He's gone. Let's go before anything comes for us", Storm Jr. peeked around his shoulder.  
Shadow became visible again and stood up. Storm Jr. stood up with him.  
Crystal let out a loud sigh of relief, no one heard that.  
" I was sure we'd be dead by now", Crystal wiped her forehead as she got up.  
" We are not. We are alive and living things can crawl in vents so let's go", Storm Jr. crouched.  
She made a platform with her hands.

" No. I will not go first. You go, Storm Jr. I'm done being the one in the danger zone", Crystal put her hands up.  
" Fine then. I'll go if you help me. Leslie is my love anyway. He means everything to me", shrugged Storm Jr.  
" Hey. I was built to protect him. He means as much to me", Shadow pointed out.  
" That was not my point, Shadow. It...Well, whatever. I'll go first, that's all I'm gonna say", sighed Storm Jr.  
Crystal helped her up and she removed the cover.  
Storm Jr. crawled into the vent and waited for her friends. Shadow glanced at the vent and then Crystal got his attention.  
" Shouldn't we do something about the corpse? It's pretty visible right here", she asked him.  
Shadow knew what to do.  
" You go in. I'll deal with this", he answered her.  
Shadow helped Crystal get into the vent and then it was the corpse's turn.  
" What are you doing?", Crystal asked Shadow.  
" Wait a second. Could you girls move a bit forward?", Shadow was doing something.  
Crystal pushed Storm Jr. forward so Shadow had some space. Shadow pushed the corpse into the vent and checked around.  
" Shadow? Is that you?", Crystal felt the corpse behind her.  
She poked it with her foot and her claw vent into its eye. She felt the warm corpse and retracted her leg.  
" Eww. Gross", she shivered.  
" Move forward. I need space", said Shadow, behind the corpse.  
The girls moved forward again and then Shadow crawled into the vent.

He hoped everything would go right as he teleported past the corpse.

He felt Crystal's tail on his face and sighed. The corpse was behind them, in the vent.  
They could move forward and the corpse was hidden.  
" Let's go", said Shadow.  
Crystal was happy to move forward. Storm Jr. was blocking the sight of the endless vent.  
Crystal was safe.  
" This is nice, isn't it? Such a calm walk in the vent. Luckily, nothing can get me", teased Crystal.  
" Hilarious", Storm Jr. said sarcastically.  
Crystal was so happy to be behind Storm Jr. She expected to hear Storm Jr. scream as she saw something in the distance.  
Storm Jr. decided to tease Crystal a tiny bit too.  
She stopped suddenly and felt Crystal pump into her rear. Storm Jr. heard a couple curse words and spitting.  
Crystal's mouth was full of Storm Jr.'s tail fur.  
" You should change your fur. It's coming off", said Crystal.  
" Sorry. Didn't mean to stop like that. I just can't decide which way to take", apologized Storm Jr.  
" Hey. That's not funny. I know that tone. There is nothing wrong", said Crystal.  
" Everything alright in there?", asked Shadow.  
They weren't moving which meant that the girls were doing something weird.  
" Storm Jr. is teasing me for stopping all the time", explained Crystal.  
" Move, Storm Jr. We are heading up if that helps. Now is not the time to be playing around.  
They could be torturing Leslie is horrible ways right now", Shadow told her.

That sentence flowed through her body like a wave. She had to press on like a warrior.  
Storm Jr. could do good decisions but sometimes it was up to luck. Most times it was impossible to know where the vent would lead them.  
Storm Jr. wished there had been a way to check where to go.  
Unfortunately, the builders had forgotten to put signs into the vents.  
Crystal had slowed down so Storm Jr.'s bottom wouldn't be on her face all the time.  
" I wasn't kidding about your fur, Storm Jr. There's so much of it coming off", Crystal told her.  
Storm Jr. could hear that she wasn't kidding.  
" I guess this body is getting old. Willa found it from a trash pile. She did fix most things but she isn't a professional.  
I guess this body could use some care", Storm Jr. told Crystal.

She thought about Willa and the body when it had been on the table.  
Storm Jr. had been out of her body and no one had seen her. Her astral form had been useful back then.  
The tight vent reminded her of the table, she had been lying on.  
The astral body was a cool thing. Then Storm Jr. got an idea.  
" The astral body. Why didn't I think about that?", she thought.  
" Hey, guys", Storm Jr. slowed down and stopped.  
" What? Is there an obstruction ahead?", asked Crystal.  
Storm Jr. looked behind her.  
" Stay where you are. I'll go limp for a moment. Don't leave me, okay", said Storm Jr.  
Crystal sighed.  
" Alright. Do it", answered Crystal.  
Storm Jr. left her body and went exploring.  
When she was in a wall, she could see where the vents were. She could go around the building and see where Leslie was.  
Shadow and Crystal were left in the vent.  
" She'll go limp for a moment. Why is this weird thing of hers such a secret? Because it is not", snorted Crystal.  
" I have no problem with it. If this makes her feel better, who am I to judge", replied Shadow.

Storm Jr. checked out the corridors and saw all the monsters.  
" Good thing we took this route. We wouldn't have survived in there", she thought by herself.  
She floated to the upper floors and listened for anything. She could hear monsters having fun.  
They could be tormenting Leslie.  
Storm Jr. went into the room where the monsters were. She was expecting to see something beyond horrifying and dreadful.  
Something that would shock her all the way to the endoskeleton.  
Storm Jr. even wanted to see it.  
She wanted Leslie to be there, in a cage or in a corner, surrounded by monsters.  
Storm Jr. had no idea why she wanted Leslie to be tormented. She loved him, he was her comforting friend and a part of her heart.  
Perhaps, she wanted Leslie to go through torment so she would be a saviour to him.  
Maybe then Storm Jr. would feel that they were even. She killed him but also saved him.  
Those thoughts were drifting through her subconsciousness as she floated through the floor.

Storm Jr. came across a sight that was not what she had wanted to see. It wasn't Leslie but it was still as horrible as ever.  
" Oh my god. Poor thing!", thought Storm Jr.  
There was a brown wolf on a table in a room. He was being touched and bitten.  
The monsters had not stayed away despite Electra's orders.  
Storm Jr. had to get back to her body. Leslie had to wait.  
He would have never forgiven her if she had abandoned that wolf.  
Storm Jr. knew she couldn't let those things slaughter the poor wolf. Storm Jr. was fast so she decided to do one quick check.

She flew around the factory in order to find Leslie. He was nowhere to be seen.  
" Well, even if he is not here, we rescued that wolf at least", she sighed by herself.  
Storm Jr. had to ignore Leslie for the time being and focus on that wolf.  
She found her way back into the vent.  
Shadow and Crystal were getting numb after remaining still for so long.  
Storm Jr. rushed in and woke up with her snout touching the ground.  
" You okay?", asked Crystal.  
Storm Jr. was panting like one of the monsters.  
" Yea, I'm alright. Look, guys. I found someone. It's not Leslie but we have to help him", explained Storm Jr.  
Crystal was confused.

Suddenly, Storm Jr. had found someone else to rescue?  
" Is it dad? Or Storm? Who is it?", asked Crystal.  
Storm Jr. began to crawl forward.  
" I don't know. He's a brown wolf. I know nothing else", she said quickly.  
Shadow and Crystal began to follow her through the ventilation system. Storm Jr. had learned the path to the room by heart.  
She didn't have to check anything the whole time.  
" Is this really that urgent? We are going to abandon our mission and head for some stupid wolf?", Crystal was confused.  
" That's right", Storm Jr. glanced at Crystal, over her shoulder.  
" Shadow. Can you hear me?", Storm Jr. asked him.  
Shadow was at the back but his hearing was good.  
" Sure. What can I do for you?", he asked Storm Jr.  
" Can you tell mom and Foxy to come into that room? It's on the seventh floor and the room's number is 305", said Storm Jr.  
Shadow smiled.  
" Sure thing", he answered.

Crystal still had no idea why they had to abandon their mission to do something else.  
Surely, she understood that it was the right thing to do but Crystal wanted to just get Leslie and leave.  
The wolf would be happy to be rescued but it was pointless.  
" Storm Jr.", sighed Crystal while crawling.  
" What?", Storm Jr. said seriously.  
She was focused on crawling towards the room so she wasn't very talkative.  
" Please, say that you found Leslie at least. We'll get the wolf and then Leslie. After that, we'll leave this cursed place, right?", Crystal was hopeful.  
" I couldn't find Leslie", answered Storm Jr.  
She had no time to explain everything to Crystal.  
" Great. I'll be crawling in these vents for the rest of my life", Crystal was depressed.  
" We'll make it. You'll be grateful that you saved that wolf once we get back", assured Shadow.

Crystal was exhausted and they had to crawl uphill a lot. Crystal's body was giving up and the slope was slippery.  
" I'm sorry, guys. I'll pass out like Faith. I can't crawl anymore. My body hurts", whimpered Crystal.  
Shadow pushed her from behind.  
" You can do it. This vent can't be that much longer", Shadow pushed her up the slope.  
" The room is right here. The closest vent is in the room, above that room, we want to go", said Storm Jr.  
" How do we get into the room, the wolf's in?", asked Crystal.  
Storm Jr. had a plan already.  
" We jump over the edge of the room and land to the one, below", answered Storm Jr.  
Crystal remembered how the rooms were placed in the factory.  
" We might be seen. There are monsters around and the rooms have no fourth wall", Crystal pointed out.  
" These guys have better things to do than sitting in one of the rooms and enjoying the view. Nobody will see us", said Shadow.

The animatronics made it out of the vent. Crystal could see light, shining past Storm Jr.

It was dark out in the room but the vent had been pitch black. Crystal's eyes were shocked by the light as Storm Jr. jumped out.  
For a second, Crystal thought that maybe there were monsters in that room. They would have eaten Storm Jr. fast.  
" Come on, we have no time to waste", Storm Jr.'s face appeared by the hole.  
Crystal was thankful that Storm Jr. had not been wolfed down.  
She came out of the vent and so did Shadow.  
Crystal was happy to be standing up straight and being able to extend her arms.  
" I would appreciate if I didn't have to do that ever again", she told Storm Jr.  
Crystal was done with crawling in tight spaces. She would let her friends go rescue Leslie all by themselves.  
She would find her father, give him a big kiss and leave with him.  
Crystal stretched and let out a relieved sigh. Shadow grabbed her snout.  
" Keep quiet. The monsters are right below us. If they hear us coming, we are done for. We need to make a stealth-based attack", Shadow told her.

Storm Jr. walked to the edge, peeked over it but couldn't see anything. She could see the edge of the other room right beneath her.  
The monsters were in the middle of the room.  
" How could we get there? I don't think we can control our movement in the air", thought Storm Jr.  
" What are you thinking?", whispered Crystal.  
Storm Jr. turned around.  
" We can't get there very well. We would need to swing to the room, below", answered Storm Jr.  
Crystal looked around and noticed a rope.  
" Could we use that? It looks old but it'll work. We can attach it to the door and then go for it", Crystal pointed at it.  
" If it snaps, we'll fall to our deaths", Storm Jr. shook her head.  
" Do you want to save that poor thing or not?", asked Crystal.  
Storm Jr. couldn't say anything to that. Shadow attached the rope to the handle of the door.  
" Please, don't break, handle", he hoped in his head.

The animatronics grabbed the rope and made sure it wasn't going to snap easily. They pulled it a little and it held together.  
Their weak pull was nothing compared to the stress the rope would have once they jumped.  
They went to the edge and turned around to face the door.  
They were going to jump out and then swing back inside. The monsters wouldn't know what hit them.  
" Are you ready?", asked Storm Jr.  
" No", Crystal said with a shivering voice.  
" Well, me neither", revealed Storm Jr.

Shadow counted from three to one and then they jumped. The three animatronics were quite a sight when they swung on the rope like in an action movie.

Farewell: They have found Leslie even though they don't know it. Let's see how this turns out.  
I hope this was an enjoyable chapter and you had fun.  
See you: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	50. Long time no see

Greeting: Still remember what happened last time?  
Storm Jr. and her friends found Leslie even though they don't know it. I'm already almost at 51 chapters.  
Act 1 was that long. This is far from over. Enjoy!

( Storm Jr. with Crystal and Shadow. Swinging into Leslie's room)

The rope stretched like it was made out of rubber. Crystal was sure that it would snap.  
She expected to see her and her friends fall to their deaths. The concrete floor was not going to be merciful to the animatronics.  
They would hit the ground and their oil would spill everywhere with their insides.  
Crystal felt something in her stomach as the free fall stopped suddenly.

Storm Jr. was on top, Shadow was in the middle and Crystal was holding onto the tip.  
Her grip was as strong as a lion. She would not die due to her weak hands.  
Crystal would have never forgiven herself if she had let go of the rope. She had fingers made of steel.  
There could have been a tornado around but she wouldn't have let go.

Shadow and Storm Jr. were not holding on for their lives like Crystal. Storm Jr. had a mean expression on her face.  
She looked like she wanted to shout at the monsters.  
The animatronics were quite a sight as they swung in.  
The monsters could barely even realize what was happening. One of them had torn the wolf open and a part of his skin was in its mouth.  
The wolf had a hole in him but it wasn't so bad for an animatronic.  
The monsters had wanted to have a feast as Electra was not around.

Right then, Electra was the least of their concerns.  
Storm Jr. swung in and let go when her body started going towards the ceiling.  
She used her momentum to thrust herself upward. It was like when she had played on the backyard swings with kids.  
She had jumped off the swing and it had thrust her forward. That moment was far from playing.  
Storm Jr. froze her both hands and aimed the icy spikes at the monsters' faces.  
" Come get some wolf. Pick on someone who's conscious", said Storm Jr.  
The monsters glanced at her as she came down at them. Storm Jr. killed two monsters immediately and headed for a third one.  
It was on the wolf and had almost bitten his snout off.  
Storm Jr. was full of hatred as she impaled the monster.  
" Get away from him", she growled at it.  
The monster was shocked by Storm Jr.'s power. She was fast and ruthless.  
Storm Jr. had no idea why she was so eager to save that wolf. Even when she had first seen him, the wolf had looked worth saving.  
Storm Jr. didn't know the wolf nor why he was in the factory.  
He was not a Legend nor an Elder. He could have been a slave but that was unlikely.  
She hadn't seen any real animatronics around. Storm Jr. hadn't really been looking for those while flying around the factory in astral form.  
Still, she had only seen Phantoms and monsters.  
All the slaves had probably been eaten or Black had unleashed his frustration on them after the Grayson hill.

Black was known for killing things in frustration. At least, Marionette had claimed so.

Storm Jr. knew no mercy as she protected the wolf. Shadow and Crystal were fighting as well.  
Crystal was making sure that the monsters wouldn't escape through the hole, on the fourth side.  
Shadow blocked the door and his katanas cut like razors.  
He dodged to the right and then to the left.  
The monsters had long claws and they could extend their claws if necessary. Shadow tried to block and dodge but his chest was cut.  
The monsters were stronger, far stronger, than the ones before.  
" Help!", begged Shadow as he fell to the floor.  
The monsters were trying hard to get through the door. If any got through, they would alert the others.

The monsters were ready for an attack. Goldie and Marionette had distracted them but the monsters may have already figured it out.  
Storm Jr. noticed Shadow's distress and made an icicle. She threw it at one of the monsters.  
" Get away from my friend", growled Storm Jr.  
She was powered by rage and her hands were completely frozen.  
Two monsters glanced at her and charged.  
" We'll blow your house down, poor little wolf", said one of them.  
They were grinning and death was lurking in their eyes. Storm Jr. could see her reflection in their black holes that were eyes.

Storm Jr. extended her arms forward and shot ice at the monsters. She hadn't done it since she had helped Willa at the Grayson hill.  
It was dangerous and hard to control. The beam of ice could have gotten out of control and hurt Crystal or Shadow.  
Storm Jr. did not care right then and watched as the monsters froze in place.  
They were still alive and couldn't move.  
Storm Jr. charged and crushed them beneath her feet.  
" Blow on this, poor little wolf", Storm Jr. mimicked them mockingly.  
Storm Jr. had enjoyed freezing the monsters. Some were still on Shadow and Storm Jr. went for them.  
" Hey. Get out of our world. You are dead and don't belong here", Storm Jr. told them.  
The monsters turned around and saw her.  
Shadow was going to be frozen as well.  
" Storm Jr. No!", Crystal ran between her and the monsters.  
She could see that Shadow could have defeated them by himself.  
Storm Jr. shot ice at them but Crystal got in the middle.

The poor fox got a beam in the face and she fell to the floor. Storm Jr. settled down and stopped before Crystal could sustain damage, worse than that.  
The monsters were weirded out by the situation and Shadow grabbed his katanas from the floor.  
He cut the monsters and they died instantly. It was the last of them for the time being.  
Crystal had been fighting one last monster before she had stopped Storm Jr.  
That monster had escaped through the big hole and was far away already.

Shadow and Storm Jr. went to Crystal who was lying on the floor. Her snout was frozen and her eyelids were frozen shut.  
Crystal had stopped Storm Jr. but risked her own life at the same time.  
" Crystal. Say something. I didn't mean to", Storm Jr.'s growling had turned into whimpering.  
Crystal didn't answer.  
Shadow pulled her onto his lap and let her head rest on his chest.  
" Oh no. Crystal, why did you do that?", Shadow was whimpering too.  
A sudden knock on the door got their attention.  
" Storm Jr. Are you there?", asked Storm's voice, coming from behind the door.  
The door had frozen shut as well, she tried to open it.

" Mom. We are here. Is Foxy there?", asked Storm Jr.  
" Yea. Foxy is right here. We were wondering what the noise was.  
We heard growling and thought it might have been a dangerous monster. Now that you sound like yourself again, we recognized you.  
Oh god. You are alright", Storm sounded pleased.

" Crystal is hurt. Come in", said Shadow.  
Foxy broke the lock with his hook and kicked the door in. He gasped as he saw Crystal in such condition.  
" Crystal", Foxy's eyes widened and he covered his mouth.  
" Oh no. Poor Crystal", Storm didn't react as strongly.  
Crystal couldn't talk even though Foxy came to her.  
He bent down next to his daughter. Crystal recognized Foxy's tender touch as he petted her.  
" What happened to her, Shadow? Who did this?", Foxy looked at Shadow with fear in his gaze.  
" I did", Storm Jr. confessed and her ears drooped.  
Foxy glanced at her and his ears drooped too.  
" What did you guys do? We could only hear loud noises", Foxy wanted to know.  
Storm Jr. walked towards Foxy and bent down.  
" I got out of control. I saw how these monsters were eating this wolf on the table. I got angry at them for hurting someone like him", explained Storm Jr.  
" She tried to shoot ice at ones that had attacked me. It would have hurt me as well so Crystal got in the middle", Shadow added.  
Storm walked to the table and glanced at the brown wolf.  
" No wonder, you got angry, sweetie. Come check this out, Foxy. He is in a worse condition than your daughter", Storm was shocked by the damage.  
Foxy left his daughter reluctantly in Shadow's gentle hands. He went to Storm and took a look.  
" These rapscallions, lass. No sense of mercy at all. Lad seems to be alive though", sighed Foxy.  
Storm Jr. sighed in great relief.  
" Who is he?", asked Storm, glancing at the two younglings.

Shadow shrugged and Storm Jr. went silent.  
" We shouldn't", muttered Crystal.  
Her snout had warmed up and she could move it. Foxy came running even though Crystal was not far away.  
Foxy literally launched at her like a rocket.  
" Crystal. Can you move? What did you say?", asked Foxy, happy to see that his daughter was alright.  
" We shouldn't have come here. Didn't I tell that wretched Storm Jr. to just find Leslie? She can't follow orders, can she?", Crystal sounded angry.  
Foxy gently opened her eyelids and broke the ice. Crystal's chest was still frozen but it hadn't gone all the way to her core.  
" Storm Jr. can't follow orders. She is brave and trusts her own decisions. Just like one cute fox, I know", Foxy smiled at Crystal.  
" Oh dad. Stop embarrassing me", Crystal tried to smile.  
Foxy hugged her and petted her back.  
" I feared that you had died", Foxy's voice broke in happiness.  
He kissed her on the nose.  
" I'm fine, dad. Don't worry", Crystal muttered to him.  
Her face had looked bad but the damage had not been as bad as it had seemed at first. Crystal was able to walk with very little help.  
Storm Jr. had spread ice along Crystal's body.  
The face had taken the worst beating but her legs had really disliked the frosty treatment.  
It took a while for Crystal to walk on her own.

Storm and Storm Jr. checked out the wolf.  
" Innocent poor thing. Why would anyone do this to him?", wondered Storm.  
" I thought the exact same thing. We had to come here to save him. I hope you understand", Storm Jr. looked at her.  
" Of course I do, sweetheart. You always know when to go against orders", Storm patted her on the back.  
Storm and her daughter picked up the wolf. Shadow did his part as well. He and Storm went into the wolf's mind.  
" I can't sense activity in him. He has no traces of Leslie on him. He has not been near Leslie", Shadow told Storm.  
" His scent is new but rotten. Electra has laid her hands on him. Traces of her wickedness are all over him", Storm sniffed the wolf.  
" Electra has been in his mind. I can sense something evil. A beast witch for sure. Electra has done something to his mind", Shadow found out.  
" You tell me. Electra's scent is all over his fur and his mind has gone dark", Storm grinned at the scent.  
She felt a beast witch and darkness. It had to be all due to Electra.  
She and her family had a strong scent and the darkness, they left in their victims' minds, was not forgotten.  
Storm Jr. was creeped out by the way they spoke of him. Storm Jr. could smell nothing dangerous.  
The wolf looked fine to her.

They put him down by the door. They would rest a little and then leave.  
" Has Electra corrupted his mind? Is that why he is not waking up?", asked Storm Jr.  
Shadow tilted his head from side to side.  
" He is knocked out. Whatever hit him, it came out of the blue and must have been shocking", answered Shadow.  
" Marionette knows what to do. We can get him on his feet again. I wonder where the rest of his crew is.  
Animatronics are never alone in their pizzerias", replied Storm.

Shadow had a bad feeling.  
" His crew's dead by all accounts. The rest were slaughtered in front of his face. If he was emotionally weak, it could have knocked him out.  
That would explain it", sighed Shadow.  
" Nice of them to take him in", Storm Jr. joked.  
" Yea. Take him in for a family feast", nodded Shadow.

" Okay. Are you guys ready? Can we leave now? I can walk better now. Eclipse, Faith, Goldie and Marionette must be worried to death", asked Crystal.  
That had been a bad choice of words. They had no idea of what was going on outside.  
Hopefully, Marionette and Goldie had hidden and not died.

" Can we leave, please?", Crystal insisted.  
" We still don't know where Leslie is", said Storm Jr.  
" Maybe we can ask someone for directions?", Crystal suggested sarcastically.  
" We don't need to. I should have felt him by now. If he was here, I would have felt it already", Storm shook her head.  
" He is here. We have to look harder", Storm Jr. was not giving up.  
Storm came to her.  
" I know you love him, baby. But he isn't here. We have to leave", said Storm.  
" We saved this wolf. Leslie wasn't here but at least we saved this wolf. We must leave", Shadow was with Storm.  
Foxy wanted to go as well. Storm Jr. saw that she was the only one, not wanting to leave.  
" Okay. I believe you, mom. You would have felt him already if he was here", Storm Jr. nodded with her ears drooping.  
" Okay. I'm sorry, my baby Storm Jr. Let's go", Storm hugged her.

Right at that very second, the door was knocked on. It was a loud thump and based on that, the door was hit with a strong hand.  
All the animatronics got alerted. Shadow pulled the wolf away from the door.  
He put his katana in front of the wolf protectively.  
" Have the monsters found us?", he asked.  
" Let's hope it's Marionette who has come to save us", said Storm.  
Foxy went closer one step at a time.  
" Who is there?", he asked the stranger.  
For a second, it was as silent as in Springtrap's nap room. Foxy was not sure if the stranger had heard him.  
" Who are you?", asked Storm.  
Then they heard a laughter.  
It was high-pitched and manic. It was the sound of death and indescribable wickedness.  
" Little piggies. Let me in or I'll blow your house down!", the manic voice laughed behind the door.

Storm and Foxy went into their fighting stances.  
Shadow frowned at them.  
" Who the hell's that? Sounds like someone who's not fun", Shadow was astounded by everyone else's reaction.  
Storm Jr. froze her hands and Crystal went beside her father.

The voice was neither Black's, Elleroth's, Jenner's nor Electra's.  
It definitely was not Goldie or Marionette and it certainly was not Leslie.

Shadow had never heard that voice before.  
" How is he here? I thought we would never have to come across him again", grinned Foxy.  
" I knew there was something wicked in here. I could feel it the whole time", growled Storm.  
" Open the door, my lovelies. I'm gonna have to destroy it. You better come out, almighty Storm", Dust laughed on the other side.  
" He sounds even more crazy than he was", said Storm.  
Shadow looked at his friends.  
" Who the hell is that?", he asked the others.  
" You better get ready. You are about to meet the one and only Dust. 2.0 Crazier than ever", sighed Storm.

Then the door was kicked in and it almost hit Storm as it flew through the room.  
It flew off the edge and vanished from sight.  
Dust was stronger, they saw that. A wolf walked into the room.  
He was golden and his fur was glowing weirdly. Dust had changed both physically and mentally.  
He had a big smile on his face.  
" So nice of you to drop by. I was afraid I would have to wait longer. I missed you", smiled Dust.  
Storm raised her blade.  
" That's funny. My sword has missed you too. Wanna say hello?", grinned Storm.  
Dust reached into his own ghostly flesh and pulled out a misty sword.  
" My sword would like that. I haven't tried it yet. Let's see if it works as well as it would seem", smiled Dust.

Storm was ready for anything. Dust's eyes were red and his body looked tough as stone.  
Electra had done something to him. There was a black thing inside Dust's chest.  
" Can that be his heart?", thought Storm.  
" Surrender, animatronics", commanded Dust.  
It made Storm chuckle.  
" Like you would ever take prisoners", she told Dust.  
" Well, you are right, Storm. Kill them all", Dust turned his head to his left.

Storm looked around and heard monsters growling. They were entering the room through the missing wall.  
Dust charged at Storm and tackled her.  
Storm was quick and tried to stab Dust through the neck. It seemed to make him dizzy.  
Dust was a Phantom so killing would not be easy. Storm didn't have a witch sword.  
Her weapon was a normal sword, made of steel.  
Dust would have run off the edge if Foxy hadn't grabbed Storm's left leg. It was hanging underneath Dust's armpit.  
Foxy pulled Storm's leg and remained in place like a statue. Momentum carried Dust forward and Storm's trajectory curved to the right.  
Storm was ripped free from Dust's grasp and he fell over.  
He rolled to the edge and almost fell off. Foxy charged after letting go of Storm.  
He attempted to kick Dust off but Dust got up like a ninja.

Storm checked her chest and noticed oil. Dust's sword had impaled the left side of her stomach.  
Foxy tried to kick Dust. Even a step backwards and Dust would have fallen off.  
Suddenly, a monster came from the room above and swung at Foxy. It kicked Foxy in the face and he fell over.  
Dust had help which was bad.  
Storm Jr. was reserved by the monsters. She tried to defend Shadow and the unconscious wolf.  
Some monsters went for Shadow but seemed to go for him specifically. The wolf was in coma, his legs were outside Shadow's embrace.  
The monsters could have pulled them but they didn't.  
They attacked Shadow but not because he was defending that wolf.

No one really paid attention to that.

Storm and Foxy were reserved. Crystal didn't know which to pick.  
She could have fought with her father but Dust looked dangerous. Crystal saw that a monster tried to help Dust.  
She made her choice that second. Foxy saw it coming closer.  
" Take this", Crystal attacked the monster.  
It died instantly after one good hit. Dust had been on the edge, staying out of the way but then he grinned.

Foxy was on the floor. Crystal went in front of him.  
" If you want to hurt him, you go through me", she threatened.  
" Yea, right", smiled Dust as he walked forward.  
He smacked Crystal and she flew at a wall.  
" Dad!", she shouted to Foxy.  
" Stay there. He is too dangerous for you. Protect your friends", ordered Foxy.  
Dust was strong and dangerous. Foxy would have never forgiven himself if Crystal had died.  
Foxy's gaze was fixed on Dust.  
The big wolf attacked him.  
Foxy backed off and the blade hit where he had been. Dust walked forward and tried to hit Foxy but missed as he was moving.  
Dust wasn't really trying, he was having fun.

Storm had recovered and came to Foxy's aid.  
" Fight me, Dust! I am the one you want", shouted Storm.  
Dust turned to face her.  
" Your almighty power must have worn off. Now I'm the strong one", teased Dust as he attacked.  
Storm was being forced to move back. Dust was less careful than before.  
He was mad with power.  
" I can defeat him. He may not die but I think his movement can be restricted. Here goes nothing", Storm thought to herself.  
She attacked from the front and drew Dust's attention.  
" Foxy. Stab him to the back of the neck. I know how he can be taken down", Storm told Foxy in his mind.

Foxy nodded and snuck behind Dust. Storm kept Dust's eyes on her.  
Foxy let his hook sink into Dust's neck. Storm didn't need much, just a moment of paralysis.  
She attacked from the side and hit Dust's face. Her sword went through both of his eyes.  
Storm left it there so Dust went blind.  
" Arrrg! You annoying bitch!", cursed Dust.  
Storm punched Dust many times and Foxy sank his hook into Dust's head.

Foxy pulled Dust back and to the ground. Storm got on top of Dust and punched him many times.  
Foxy kept the monsters off her. Storm recalled Storm Jr.'s sad face when they hadn't found Leslie.  
" Where is Leslie the witch? The end of the world is his fault so you must have him somewhere", asked Storm.  
Dust spat out misty blood.  
" What witch? There are no witches in here other than my love and her father", answered Dust.  
" Electra? She will pay for bringing you back. You seem to know her so where is she then?  
What is your plan?", Storm wanted to ask some questions now that she had a chance.  
" Electra has no plans, you foolish mutt, and neither do I. Right now, she is interested in the son of her last husband.  
That's where she will go. If it gets boring, she'll do what comes to her mind next", smiled Dust.

" You mean Eclipse. Too bad, he isn't here right now. He can't be found", Storm let out a chuckle.  
Dust spat out blood again. He smiled wickedly.  
" He can't be found indeed. That disguise, you put around his dragon, is deceiving. There he is, smiling in the forest.  
Eclipse is thinking when you'll come back. Soon, you making it out will be the least of his problems", said Dust.

That shocked Storm, Eclipse was in danger. They had to get out of there.  
As that idea popped into her head, a whole flock of monsters came through the door.

Farewell: That is a small taste of what Eclipse will face on this journey. This battle( I guess you could call it that) has not gone like I thought it would go.  
My ideas change all the time. Keep on reading, fellows!  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	51. A rematch

Greeting: Right now, we'll jump into somewhere else. It is a forest.  
Time to see what is happening outside the building. Enjoy this chapter, dear readers!

( Eclipse and Faith. Out in the forest)

The wolf and dragon had remained still for quite a while. Eclipse had no idea of how long they had been waiting.  
The darkness was an empty void that was lurking around them. Eclipse could feel a gaze upon him.  
Poor Faith was in agony. Eclipse was worried about both Faith herself and everyone else.  
" How are we going to get back home? She won't make it. Faith, poor baby", Eclipse leaned into her.  
Faith was weak but cozy. She even had a green blanket around her.  
If she had been wrapped in a blanket, she could have been mistaken for a sick animatronic.  
Faith was not comfortable, lying in the forest.  
Eclipse wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how on earth he could have done that.  
Everything, they had heard, had been just growling and shouting. Eclipse wasn't sure of what had happened.  
He had recognized Goldie's voice but that had been it.  
He had told Faith to calm down and slow down her breathing. Eclipse hadn't seen anyone, no monsters had come their way.

Eclipse was hidden right underneath Faith's neck.  
He was petting Faith's fur and making sure she was not dead.  
Faith had opened her eyes a few times and muttered something.  
Eclipse had been talking to her without any certainty that she could hear him. Faith's belly was still open even though Marionette had closed the wound.  
Eclipse prayed that the strings would hold.  
If they snapped, Faith's oil would burst out and she would be dead soon after that.  
The wound was very large and the claws had gone deep.  
Faith's fur and plastic skin were really thick and hard to impale. That monster had been a special one.  
Even Oni ryu's attacks had not gone that deep. Hopefully, the long claws had been that monster's only speciality.  
Eclipse didn't want to find out that Faith was poisoned or anything like that.

" Stay with me, dear Faith baby", Eclipse tried to sound like his mother.  
Whenever Eclipse was helpless, he imagined Luna, standing next to him. Eclipse was strong but still young.  
He was nowhere close to being as strong as Luna. That thought floated through his daydreams.  
Eclipse knew exactly what Luna would have said in that situation.  
" You already are as strong as I. You just have to believe a tiny bit. Believe in yourself.  
At least I believe in you with all of my heart", Eclipse heard Luna's voice in his thoughts.  
Eclipse went into Faith's mind and negated some of her agony.  
She shared it with him.  
Eclipse felt how her stomach was on fire. The needles that had gone inside her were horrible. Mike would be able to clean it up at home.

Eclipse beared it with Faith. The pain would soon be in the past. He even said it to Faith.  
" It hurts so much. It bu..burns", responded Faith.  
" You can take it. You are a strong dragon, your species can take pain", Eclipse assured her.  
" On the inside, I'm still a kitsune. A frail kitsune", cried Faith.  
Eclipse patted her head and rubbed her chin.  
" Don't think that. You are not frail. You flew all the way from the pizzeria. You were already wounded and exhausted but you pressed on.  
You might be a lot of things, Faith, but frail you are not", corrected Eclipse.  
That made Faith feel better mentally but the physical pain remained. She hadn't spoken much because of all the pain.  
Eclipse thought of other ways of making her feel better. Eclipse could sing a song but he wasn't very good at remembering them.  
Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were the good singers.  
Fang's family was good at singing.  
Eclipse was not like them. Not a single song came into his mind that could have eased Faith's agony.

Eclipse was rather helpless on his own. He was capable of fighting and playing with kids but he couldn't sing well on his own.  
" Hmm. I don't know. I could hum a melody. She would like that. Something calming and comforting", thought Eclipse.  
Freddy and his pals had sung a lot of songs over the years. Eclipse had forgotten most of them and the rest were blurry.  
He recalled a song which Springtrap had sung a month before. Springtrap had put kids to sleep and calmed them down with that song.  
Eclipse couldn't remember the lyrics or even what the song had been about.  
Those kids had been wild a while before. Springtrap's song had put them to sleep in minutes.  
Eclipse thought it would have been good for Faith.  
" Here goes nothing, I guess", he shrugged.

" Would you like me to hum you a song?", Eclipse asked Faith.  
The dragon's eyes opened and she spoke weakly.  
" Yes..please. Th..that would be nice", she stuttered to Eclipse.  
Faith even showed Eclipse her teeth.  
After Faith had smiled, Eclipse began to hum the song.

It didn't touch the sky and make the animals listen but it was a good song. Eclipse got some bits wrong as he couldn't recall the song perfectly.  
It seemed familiar to the trees. That song had been felt in that forest before.  
Previously, it had echoed in the forest and every single animal and plant had listened. Eclipse didn't know that but it was true.  
Eclipse's humming wasn't strong but it echoed a tiny bit.  
Springtrap hadn't created that song himself.  
He hadn't made it up. He had gotten it from somewhere else.

Springtrap had never forgotten the melody or the lyrics. Eclipse tried his best to remember it but it wasn't accurate.  
Faith was calmed down by it nonetheless. She let out a sigh and brought her head closer to Eclipse.  
He was relieved to see that. Eclipse hoped no one else would hear it.  
He would just keep on humming until his friends came back.

Eclipse petted the dragon's snout and his body relaxed. Eclipse kept an eye on his surroundings while humming.  
There was someone around, he could feel it.  
Eclipse glanced at Faith and wondered if he should stop and go check it out.

He decided not to.

Eclipse would stop if anyone found them. Faith was trying to let the melody carry her away.  
The pain was still pummelling her head like a jackhammer.  
That was all Eclipse could do. He was happy to ease Faith's pain.  
If he kept on doing that, Faith would be absolutely fine.  
Eclipse listened to his own humming and he got a weird feeling. He was so calm.  
Eclipse smiled as the darkness faded from his heart.  
The forest was no longer dark and depressing.

Eclipse felt a presence around him. Someone had heard his beautiful song.  
It was approaching him and his dragon. Eclipse found it comforting, someone was coming back to him.  
He heard footsteps and humming.  
It wasn't an echo, someone was humming the song as well.  
Eclipse recognized the voice and the way the creature moved. He stopped and just petted Faith's head.

The humming was still in the air. The creature was behind him and coming closer.  
Eclipse was afraid to turn around, he couldn't believe it. His head was eager to look behind him but Eclipse resisted the temptation.  
" I finally found you again, sweetie", the female wolf said behind Eclipse.  
He turned around slowly and glanced at her.  
" I found you too, mom. My song lead you to me, didn't it?", Eclipse asked Luna.

She was standing between two pine trees and the branches looked like they were bowing.  
Luna touched the branches with a magical touch.  
" After all the time I spent looking for you, I finally found my way back", smiled Luna.  
Faith heard her voice too and opened her eyes.  
" No way", she muttered.  
For a second, Faith thought she was seeing things. Eclipse was staring at Luna too so she couldn't be.  
Unless of course, that was an illusion too.  
" I thought you were dead", a tear fell down Eclipse's cheek.  
Luna looked sad and sighed.  
" I was. Electra caught my soul and imprisoned me. Your song helped me find my way out", explained Luna.

Eclipse stood up and came out of hiding. He walked closer to his mother.  
Luna was there, right in front of him. Her face looked the same and she acted the same way.  
Faith was staring at her with wide eyes.  
" Luna came back. It can't be", she thought and cried as well.  
Eclipse wanted to run to her. His mind desired it more than anything. He had thought that he would have never seen her again.  
Eclipse slowed down but couldn't just walk. Eclipse started to run and hugged his mother tightly.  
" Eclipse, dear. I wish I could have come to you earlier. I'm so sorry", apologized Luna, sobbing.  
" It's okay, mom. I missed you so much", cried Eclipse.

Faith wished she could have moved closer to the two wolves. Luna seemed so happy to see her child again.  
Eclipse had grown stronger but he was still as lovely as ever. Eclipse and Luna wished the hug would never end.  
Luna peeked over Eclipse's shoulder and kissed the side of his head.  
" Remember the truth", she whispered into his ear.  
" What?", Eclipse took a step back.

He kept his arms around her but looked into her eyes, afraid.  
" Nothing. Remember that I'm here now. There is nothing for you to be afraid of", corrected Luna.  
Eclipse saw a glimpse of anger in her eyes. Luna looked like she was about to snort but then she didn't.  
She smiled at her son.  
" The truth. What truth?", thought Eclipse.

Why would Luna say that? Eclipse thought for a second. He shrugged his emotions off, he had to. The only truth, he could recall, was the sight at the Grayson hill.  
Electra ripping Luna's upper jaw off. This Luna was fine, her jaw was still attached.  
" Are you alright, mom?", asked Eclipse.  
" Of course. Nothing would make me happier than being with you, my brave little soldier", smiled Luna.  
Eclipse glanced at the ground. He saw a glimpse of Luna's footprints.  
They were unusually large. Eclipse looked back at his mother. Luna was so happy to see him.  
" Mom. I truly missed you all this time. After you and dad were gone, I thought I wouldn't be strong enough to live on my own", said Eclipse.

Luna chuckled.  
" I know, you are not strong enough just yet. But no harm done. We can go back home now, sweetie", replied Luna.  
" Not yet. We can't go home", Eclipse told her.  
" Yea. We have to save our friends first", nodded Luna.  
" It's not that", Eclipse told her and looked serious.  
Luna was extremely confused.  
" What is it then, Eclipse dear?", she asked him and got closer to his face.

Eclipse got closer as well and looked like he wanted to kiss his mother on the snout. Luna leaned forward and was about to kiss him.  
Suddenly, Eclipse ducked and slid between her legs. Eclipse pulled out his sword and shoved it through Luna's back.  
The oily blade came out from the other side.  
Luna shrieked as Eclipse started pushing her forward. Faith thought Luna would hit her.  
Eclipse aimed at a tree. He went all the way there and impaled the tree as well.  
It was tough and the blade got stuck.  
Luna was stuck as well. It was a sight to hold.  
Eclipse fighting his mother in pure hatred.  
" First, mom. First, I am a brave little trooper, not soldier. And second, mom always thought I was strong enough to survive on my own.  
She would have never agreed with me if I claimed that I wasn't strong.  
You should know those things! But you didn't know them, did you Electra?", Eclipse whispered to her ear.

Luna got angry and her head turned around. It was creepy. Eclipse thought about the Exorcist.  
Luna's arms turned around as well and she grabbed Eclipse. Faith was freaked out like a young girl.  
She let out a whimper.  
" Keep your filthy paws off my divine body", grinned Luna with a changing voice.  
She punched Eclipse who flew back. He hit a tree but got up fast.  
Luna yanked the sword out of her chest. The darkness shot back into the forest and filled its every corner.  
Luna threw the sword away. Eclipse ran to it quickly and picked it up.

After that, he got far away from Luna. She raged as clouds thundered above them.  
She was weak and fell to the ground. Luna's fur and skin melted away like ice.  
Faith had never seen anything so terrifying in her life. That image would haunt her for months.  
She shrieked in terror.  
Luna's whole body melted and another wolf stumbled up. She was covered in the liquid parts of Luna.  
She was like a present, hidden inside a chocolate figure. If so, it was one ungly present.

It was Electra, angry as a bees' nest.  
" I would have given you a rather easy way out. Now, you'll suffer", her voice thundered in the clouds and on the ground.  
Eclipse was shocked, Electra had disguised herself as Luna and gotten into Eclipse's head.  
Luckily, Eclipse had noticed those few flaws.  
Luna's tail melted away as well when Electra stumbled up. She looked weak and found it hard to get up.  
The attack had surprised her so she hadn't had time to warm up.  
Faith could not move and Electra was dangerously close.  
She hoped Electra was too concentrated on Eclipse to notice her.  
Killing Faith would have been an easy way to make Eclipse suffer. Electra's eyes were on fire and her veins were showing through her skin.  
The veins were black, full of beast blood.  
She had extended her claws and covered them in lightning.  
Eclipse wondered what to do. He hadn't wanted to fight Electra quite yet.

Electra was not an easy animatronic to take revenge on. Eclipse was aware that he was a fly taking revenge on a god for killing his mother.  
Eclipse grinned and showed no fear.  
He could defeat Electra if he set his mind on it.  
She had power but Eclipse could do it. He had to be fast and agile, just like Shadow had taught him.  
" You can't mess with me, Electra. I know my mom like the back of my hand. You make one mistake and your cover is blown", Eclipse told her with wide eyes.  
He was angry but forced himself to remain calm and focused.  
Electra liked to play with people's emotions. Anger and hatred were in the way when fighting Electra.  
Eclipse would refuse to be angry.  
" This is not my time to avenge my mother. I just need to survive for Faith and the others. The children need me and my friends need me.  
I'll do this for them", thought Eclipse.

A sudden shot of lightning hit Electra and shocked her. It was her way of charging herself up.  
Eclipse did not know what Electra would do next but he guessed that it was nothing good.  
Electra gathered electricity between her palms.  
She was staring at Eclipse with a horrible grin on her face.

Electra shot a constant beam at Eclipse's left side. She moved the beam towards Eclipse in order to cut him in half.  
It reminded him of Wipeout. The attendees had to jump over a horizontal pillar or they would end up in water.  
It was just like that but actually dangerous.  
If Eclipse had even touched the beam, his legs would have been obliterated.  
The beam spread out from Electra's hands. Where Eclipse was, the beam was wide and thick.  
Eclipse wouldn't be able to jump over it easily. He ran at the tree, behind him, and ran up the trunk.  
He grabbed the first branches and pulled himself higher. Eclipse grabbed his tail and pulled it against his body.  
The beam was just low enough for Eclipse to get over. His tail hair got fried from the tips.  
" That was close", he thought by himself.  
He had felt the temperature of the beam as it had gone by.

After that, Eclipse faced another situation. The beam had fried the tree and burnt its trunk. The tree wasn't very thick so it fell over.  
Eclipse let go as quickly as he could and did a flip in the air. The tree hit the ground and made a loud noise.  
Electra had been watching the show.  
" Wonderful. Your skills are not rusty after all this time. I thought you would have locked yourself up and cried for the rest of eternity.  
You know, like a wuss", teased Electra.  
" I'll show you who is a wuss", Eclipse got ready.

Electra shot lightning at Eclipse who dodged it. Eclipse began to run at her and dodge her lightning.  
Electra made an electric sword and her eyes turned crimson red.  
They were like blood.  
Eclipse jumped and got ready to strike. He aimed for Electra's arm so he might chop it off.  
Eclipse had thought about various ways to slow her down.  
Electra took a floaty step backwards and protected her arm.

Eclipse adapted to that quickly. He cut Electra's other arm and surprised her.  
He kicked Electra in the chest and launched at her.  
Electra stumbled back but kept her balance. She blocked the charge attack and headbutted Eclipse.  
She went straight for the core but Eclipse warded off the attack. Their swords made awful noises as they were hitting one another.  
Eclipse was pushed back so he pretended to run. Electra went after him naturally.  
Eclipse did actually just run a few steps and then grab a tree on his left. He used the momentum to swing around the tree and kick Electra in the chin.  
He had sustained damage in the fight so Eclipse focused on healing himself.  
Electra was not healing just because she felt that Eclipse was fighting his inevitable death.  
Electra had wounds and they were bleeding. Her blood was like really dark jelly or syrup.  
He wouldn't have wanted to have that in his dessert.

Eclipse managed to heal his back and a wound that went up his left side.  
Then Electra charged at him and bit him on the shoulder. Electra showed some of her savage side.  
Right then, she looked more like the other beast witches. Eclipse grabbed her jaw and pulled it open.  
He tried to rip Electra's upper jaw off. Eclipse ignored the horrible feeling that was flowing through his body.  
" I'll make..you..pay for what..you did..to mom", stuttered Eclipse, in pain.  
He yanked Electra's jaw up until he heard it break. Eclipse kicked Electra in the chest and she flew into a tree.

Eclipse glanced at Faith to make sure she was alright.  
" Eclipse. Watch out!", Faith shouted to him.  
Eclipse was pushed to the ground by Electra. She had been fast. Her saliva was dripping onto Eclipse's face.  
" Will you? Not without the Shadow blade. I am immortal and so are your parents", said Electra.  
Her jaw was broken but she was still speaking understandable English.  
" What do you mean? You killed my parents", grinned Eclipse.  
Electra giggled manically.  
" No, you stupid boy. I gave them a gift. Now they are with me. In my head. They feel all my pain, little wolf", giggled Electra.  
" You're lying", said Eclipse.  
He didn't believe her, only natural.  
" Remember the truth", Luna's voice echoed in his head.  
Why had Electra said that? Eclipse thought about it all of the sudden.  
" I'm not", replied Electra.  
" They are watching your progress with great interest. Do you want to know how much they'll cry when I torture your soul for hours?", she added.  
" You won't get my soul, witch. My friends will get Leslie and then we'll go. You'll never see your asset again", grinned Eclipse.  
" He is not our asset. We are his purpose and destiny", corrected Electra.

Then she let out a huge giggle. The clouds giggled with her.  
" But don't worry. You won't find Leslie. There are no boys in that building. There is only death, my dear", Electra added.  
Eclipse growled at her angrily.  
" I would like to see that", growled Eclipse.  
" I'm sorry but you won't. You are mine", Electra leaned forward.

She was going to rip Eclipse's core out and corrupt it.  
" Do it then already, you shit-eating, mud crawler bitch!", shouted Eclipse.  
He got ready for it. Suddenly, Electra rose up.  
Eclipse was free. Electra wished she would have healed herself earlier.  
Eclipse stumbled up, not knowing what to think.  
Faith was on her feet and Electra was being flung around between her teeth. Faith had come to help Eclipse.  
Eclipse looked at her with happiness in his eyes.  
" Faith. My brave kitsune. My strong hero", he admired.

Farewell: This chapter didn't have as much fighting as I would have liked to. It was good enough.  
More fighting on the way. Storm Jr. and her friends are still fighting Dust.  
Where are Goldie and Marionette when you need them? THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	52. Like stepping on a bees' nest

Greeting: Storm and friends are in a dire situation. They need to get out. Where to go when the door is blocked? Time to answer that.

( Storm and her friends. In the room, upstairs)

The expression on Storm's face changed like weather. She was angry and powerful, then she became scared and panicky.  
As the door opened, the animatronics had to act fast.  
The instinct to flee kicked in and suddenly Dust was free. Storm knew that she should have killed Dust right then.  
Storm had thought about stealing his energy and turning him into a normal ghost. There was no time for such things.

Before Storm knew it, Foxy had grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Dust. Storm Jr., Shadow and Crystal fled as well.  
The monsters were really pissed off since the animatronics had tricked them.  
Foxy could see at least eight pairs of red eyes among the crowd that rushed into the room.

Shadow didn't panic even in the direst situations. He was not going to leave the brown wolf behind.  
He had a feeling that they would need the poor fellow. He grabbed the wolf by the hips and lifted him.  
Shadow put the wolf onto his shoulder and took off. Three hands with long claws struck the spot where he had been.  
The wolf was important to the monsters so they ran after Shadow.  
The chance of a possible reward was in the monsters' minds as they chased him.  
Elleroth would have been grateful to those, stopping Shadow. He had the asset with him.

Shadow was a tiny bit faster than the monsters. He still had no idea of where to flee.  
The long drop was in front of them and the army of monsters behind. Everyone just ran towards their death without any plan.  
Shadow had to kick one monster off his leg. It was a beast witch who really didn't like his leader being stolen. Shadow thought about dying.  
As he was about to give up and run off the edge, Storm Jr. did something.  
She made a tiny gesture which shocked Shadow. Storm Jr. beckoned him and everyone else to follow her off the edge.

She was at the front of the group. Shadow didn't have any time to think about anything.  
Just like Storm Jr. had hoped, they followed her. Storm Jr. had the mind of a lightning bolt, her thoughts were a rapid.  
Shadow hadn't gotten the feeling that time had slowed down but luckily his reflexes were fast.  
Everybody was lucky not to realize anything right then. If they had had time to actually think about the situation, they would have screamed.  
Crystal and Storm Jr. were the first ones to jump.

Crystal jumped off like a lunatic.

The heights terrified her but the monsters terrified her more. Suddenly, Crystal realized that the ground was coming at her.  
It was a second after she had jumped.  
Foxy and Storm jumped after them.  
In a sudden situation they followed Storm Jr.  
Plus, they didn't really have any other choice.

Shadow was the last one to jump. The monsters had almost caught him at least ten times within two seconds.  
At the front, Crystal's face was being torn apart. She was opening her mouth in order to scream in terror.  
Her hair was going along her expression. Wind raised it so her every hair was pointing up, Crystal looked like a scared cat.  
Storm Jr. was staring at the ground like it was her best friend.  
She was diving like a professional diver. She had a happy smirk on her face as she was falling.  
Storm Jr. was the only one who was falling face-first. The others were falling like normal, with their arms flinging around.  
Foxy and Storm followed them and Shadow followed those two.  
Shadow was being followed by a growling group of monsters.

Death was nothing to them so they weren't scared.

" Can the possessed humans still think? Are they trapped inside their heads? Can they see and hear everything that's happening?  
They must have been terrified at that point", Shadow thought afterwards.

Right then, his gaze was fixed on the ground. Storm Jr. had a plan but it had been made up in short notice.  
She extended her arms forward and grinned. Crystal was flinging her arms, trying to fly.  
The rest of her body was as stiff as a metal pole. Her legs were like two poles, beside each other.  
Storm Jr. shot ice from her hands. She had had to wait for the ground to get closer.  
The ice was meant to hit the ground after all.  
The ice formed a solid wall on the ground. Storm Jr. moved her hands a tiny bit and attempted to make a slide.  
It was like a very risky and insane version of ski jumping.  
In Storm Jr.'s version, the slope was being made while the attendees were jumping.  
It wasn't perfect.  
Storm Jr. was being moved by the wind while falling. It was quite an achievement for a falling wolf.

Crystal saw the slope and a quick thought shot through her mind like a rocket.  
" Storm Jr. has lost her mind", thought Crystal.  
Storm Jr. turned upright and embraced Crystal. Storm and Foxy understood Storm Jr.'s train of thought.  
They did the same and hugged each other.  
Shadow had no one to embrace so he hoped for the best. The slope wasn't soft, it was solid ice.  
Crystal let out a shriek when she and Storm Jr. hit it.  
They rolled down the slope and ended up on ground. They survived amazingly.  
The slope was just good enough for an animatronic to survive the fall. Humans would have broken all their bones but the animatronic were tougher.

Foxy and Storm hit the slope feet-first.  
They slid down the slippery slope right into Storm Jr. and Crystal. That hurt more than the falling.  
Shadow turned around and hugged the brown wolf. He was upside down.  
Shadow hit the slope majestically. He slid down and got up before he got on the ground.  
He surfed the rest of the way to the floor where the others were waiting.

Shadow had to get off the monsters' way, they were coming too. The monsters broke the line of good landings.  
Some missed the slope and hit the ground, they made horrible noises. Some hit the top of the slope.  
The top was like a blade. It cut some in half while others sustained less damage.  
Shadow missed it as he got on ground.  
" Let's flee. We're not out of this yet", he told the others.  
The rest had stopped as they had been shocked. Shadow was on his feet quickly. He was shocked but that didn't stop his running.  
Even Storm Jr. was amazed that her plan had worked so well.

Dust had removed Storm's sword from his eyes and came to the edge of the room.  
" How did they do that? Impressive, I must say. Worthless though. They won't make it out", grinned Dust.  
" Kill them before they get out!", his shout echoed in the main hall.

Shadow ran away from the shout but came face to face with enemies. Storm and the others came to help.  
Storm slid on the concrete and curved in front of Shadow.  
" You have to go through me first", she told the monsters.  
" We'll kill you then. If you had just kept your hands off things that don't belong to you, you might have lived longer", said one monster.  
Storm wasn't quite sure what the monster meant by that. Then she understood it.  
" The brown wolf? He belongs to you? Don't make me laugh", she attacked them.  
Shadow appreciated help, he was kind of tied up right then. The brown wolf was heavy for such a fluffy animatronic.  
" What have they been feeding this thing?", thought Shadow.

Storm felt claws slide down her back. She kicked the monster, in front of her, and ducked.  
Then she quickly grabbed the monster, behind her, and threw it over her head. The animatronics were moving slower than Storm would have liked.  
Foxy was defending Storm's side.  
" Get off me lass!", shouted Foxy.  
Storm had no sword with her anymore but her claws were fine. The monsters were savage when they were being picked up by Storm.  
She was throwing them at the ground and then finishing them with a kick in the neck. The sound of neck bones breaking echoed through Storm's endoskeleton.  
It sounded pretty disgusting.

Storm felt bad for all those people who died for good. Her foot was covered in blood and her face was filthy.  
They tried to run outside but their path was blocked. She disliked it.  
They would have to get out before the real monster army would come down.  
Dust was coming down too and his eyes were insane.

The animatronics took a sharp turn to the left and ran away from the entrance into a hallway. They hoped there would be a backdoor or something.  
Storm stopped the monsters that tried to jump on Shadow's back.  
" Run faster, dammit!", Storm told him.  
" I can't. He's so heavy", complained Shadow.  
" Then leave him. We can't get ourselves killed for a random wolf", suggested Crystal.  
" You leave him, you have to leave me too", Storm Jr. told Crystal.  
Storm Jr. had read Shadow's thoughts, he had been about to say that exact same thing. Crystal shook her head at Storm Jr.  
" You carry him then if he's so important to you!", snapped Crystal.

To everyone's surprise, Storm Jr. slowed down and took the wolf right from Shadow's shoulder.  
Shadow was amazed as the wolf was being ripped from his grasp. Crystal opened her mouth.  
She had just snapped a little. The suggestion had merely slipped out of her mouth.  
Storm Jr. had taken it seriously.  
She held the wolf on her lap like a baby. Shadow, Foxy and Storm were shocked as Storm Jr. started running.  
" That must be really exhausting for her arms", thought Shadow.  
Crystal had been the first of the group but suddenly Storm Jr. ran past her.  
" Well, that's the spirit", Crystal glanced at the other animatronics, behind her.

Foxy, Storm, Crystal and Shadow took off. Shadow had no reason to slow down anymore.  
He needed protection no longer so Foxy and Storm could run as well.  
Storm Jr. glanced at the poor wolf, on her lap, and grinned.  
" No one will kill you. You can tell me where my boyfriend is", she thought by herself.  
She came in contact with three monsters, all black-eyed.  
" You! Storm Jr. Remember us? Long time no see", they told her.  
Their tones gave them away. Those were the three wolves who had been with Hank. Their souls were inside the human bodies.  
" I have no time for you, bastards. You should have stayed dead instead of joining the ones who betrayed you", she grinned at them.  
" We can't! If the Apocalypse witch calls you, you must go with him. Souls are to come when they are called by bigger forces", explained the monsters.

Storm Jr. tilted her head downward.  
" Then I just have to kill you. And I'll do it a second time if you come back after this", she looked crazy.  
The monsters attacked. Storm Jr. jumped and kicked them in the face before they could claw her.  
She came down and her feet landed on the faces of two of them. The third one tried to stumble up.  
Storm Jr. had noticed that the floor was slippery. She slid along the corridor and used the monsters as skates.  
The third monster got up before his face was impaled by Foxy's hook.  
" Nasty things. How am I suppose to play with me kiddins while looking like this?", Foxy was covered in blood too.  
" She is a monster herself", thought Crystal at the front.

Storm Jr. used her feet to fight the monsters. She slid at them and they were pushed out of the way. Storm Jr. was not going to let that wolf go.  
The others just didn't have enough craziness and courage to fight for real.  
Storm Jr. glanced behind her as she jumped off the faces of the two monsters.  
The others were coming.  
One of the monsters clawed her leg at that moment and Storm Jr. let out a shriek. Storm noticed it and started running faster than ever.  
She saw that Storm Jr. was in trouble.

There were more monsters coming ahead.

Storm Jr. saw them and got scared. She protected the wolf as the monster who had clawed her leg, got up.  
It glanced at its friend who was dead, the head was crushed.  
" He'll feel that in the morning, won't he?", the monster chuckled at its friend.  
Then it looked at Storm Jr. and extended its claws.  
" Now you'll pay for living while we died. The Apocalypse witch didn't enslave us after all.  
He gave us a chance to finish what we failed to do last time", he got ready to attack.  
" You will never win. Take this message with you to the afterlife. We will never surrender and you better be scared.  
My boyfriend will come back and kick you into oblivion", grinned Storm Jr.  
" You can tell him that message yourself", smiled the monster.  
" No!", Storm exclaimed and tackled the monster.

She punched and clawed it until there was nothing left.  
" You have tasty legs. It has a new meaning now", smiled the monster before dying.  
Storm ignored it and snapped the neck of the corpse just to be sure. She glanced at the monsters, coming at her.

Storm did not hesitate even for a second. She leapt between Storm Jr. and the monsters.  
Storm embraced her daughter and the brown wolf as she closed her eyes.  
The monsters would have to tear her to bits before reaching Storm Jr. The monsters would do that in seconds, that's how many there were.  
The others were to reach them by then. Storm would get killed but her daughter would survive.  
Storm did the same thing which any mother would have done for her precious child.

Storm got ready to feel claws sink into her body.  
Instead, she heard a whoosh and felt the wind.  
Someone rushed between her and the monsters. The monsters began to let out sounds of dying.  
They were killing the monsters.  
" Pick on someone, your own size. Going for a mother and her child like that! If you were kids, I'd be ashamed of you", exclaimed Golden freddy.

Storm opened her eyes and looked into Storm Jr.'s. She was fine but a bit scared after the close call.  
Golden freddy was fighting the monsters like a beast.  
Shadow, Foxy and Crystal were happy to see Goldie. They joined him and started cutting the monsters.  
They were strong enough to hold the monsters back now that Goldie was there.  
Storm and Storm Jr. were on their feet as well.  
" Are you both alright?", Storm asked Storm Jr.  
" We are fine, thanks to you, mom", smiled Storm Jr.

She was happy to hear that her mother was concerned about the brown wolf as well as her. Storm Jr. let the others fight for her.  
Storm tried to keep the monsters on the other side of the blockade.  
" Why are they so eager to get through us?", asked Foxy as one monsters almost slipped through.  
Crystal killed it.

" Whatever you did, it seriously pissed them off", answered Goldie.  
" Is that why you came?", Shadow guessed.  
" Yea. Marionette and I knew that something had gone wrong. He went to check on Eclipse", responded Goldie.  
" Is Eclipse okay? Faith's still with us, right?", asked Foxy, worried.  
They were forced to back off step by step.  
" You could say that. We need to get out. You'll see for yourself once we are outside", Golden freddy did not want to promise anything.  
" Storm Jr. Are you ready to run?", Storm glanced behind her.  
Storm Jr. was looking the other way.  
" I definitely am. We've got more company", she told her mother.  
There was a huge wall of monsters coming from the other direction as well.  
" Run!", shouted Storm as soon as she saw them.

The other animatronics realized it as well. They started running the other way, into the coming wall of claws and heads.  
They could not have protected two sides at the same time. There was a way into the main hall ahead of them.  
The monsters were coming from that same direction but that was the only way.  
It was a long corridor, the monsters were coming from up ahead and the way out was on the left.  
It was a race of which one would get there first. The animatronics ran as fast as their legs could carry them.  
They took the left just in time. The monsters were frustrated.  
" Here were are again. Hopefully Goldie knows a way out", Storm sighed at the sight of the main hall.

The army had reached the bottom of the stairs.  
" Missed me?", Dust came around a pillar that was holding the ceiling up.  
He teleported in front of Golden freddy and kicked him to the ground.  
" Run to the second floor. Jump through a window!", shouted Golden freddy.  
The others ran past him and went for the stairs. Dust stared at the bear and Goldie stared at him.  
" Give up, Goldilocks. Your friends will never make it", smiled Dust.  
" Funny you should think that. I'd like to see the look on your face when we slip through your fingers", said Goldie.  
" You think that'll happen?", chuckled Dust.  
" Here's an example", said Goldie and shoved his fist inside Dust's chest.

That had come out of nowhere.

Golden freddy punched the heart and the red glow started flickering in Dust's eyes. Dust could not be saved that way but it gave Goldie a chance to run.  
He teleported away from the shivering Dust.  
" That actually worked? Marionette's advice was good for something after all. Let's hope he doesn't get up until we are outside", hoped Goldie.

At the same time, his friends were on the second floor running through the corridor.  
The window holes on their right led outside.  
The monsters were crawling on the outside like a colony of ants and their bodies were blocking the windows as the animatronics got to those.  
The animatronics would have to run and slip through one.  
The army was crawling at the same speed as them and following the animatronics.  
As soon as the army reached a window, it was blocked instantly.  
The animatronics would have to run ahead of the monsters and jump through a window.

" Let's go", insisted Crystal for the third time.  
" If we hit a blocked window, the monsters, blocking it, will grab and kill us", replied Foxy.  
They were exhausted and running out of wind. Goldie came up behind them and teleported to the front.  
" Run faster. There's more monsters coming up ahead. When these two groups of monsters get to one another, the whole building has been sealed.  
These are the only windows, left", he told the others and pointed at the windows, in front of them.

Storm Jr. was worried. They probably had ten seconds before they'd be stuck in the factory.  
" Okay! Run faster! You need to put everything into the game!", she exclaimed to the others.  
The animatronics ran and ignored the pain in their bodies. They ran and got ahead.  
They could already see the other monsters. The windows were being darkened ahead.  
They jumped through unblocked windows as soon as they had gotten ahead of the stream of monsters.  
Storm Jr. was being left behind. She wasn't capable of running any faster with the wolf.  
Golden freddy did a choice and grabbed her by the waist. He ran like a cheetah and jumped through the last window before it was sealed.  
Storm Jr. realized that a second later they would have been stuck.

The factory was like a bloody ant hive.

The walls were covered in monsters. Those ones, they had found from the basement area, had not been the only ones.  
So many of them had been sleeping when the animatronics had arrived.  
Now that everyone was awake, Storm Jr. realized how close to death they had been.  
If she had known that before, she would have never gone inside the building.  
" Oh my loving God", said Storm Jr. with her eyes wide open.  
She was safe anyway and Goldie put her down.  
" Are you alright?", Storm asked her instantly.  
" Yea. I'm okay", Storm Jr. was not convincing anybody.  
She was scared. There was no time for comforting words though.  
" Let's get to Faith and get the hell out of here!", Foxy told everybody.  
Goldie heard a roar and looked up.  
" That's not an option right now. Look there!", he pointed at the sky.  
" Oh gosh!", Crystal was scared for Eclipse.  
" Is that Eclipse?", Foxy fixed his eyes on the phenomenon.  
They had never seen anything like it.  
" If Eclipse gets down without any traumas or injuries, I'll be damned!", thought Storm Jr.

Farewell: Bye for now. No further explanations in this chapter. Cliffhangers are fun, aren't they?  
I apologize that the last third was kinda weird there. Don't be bothered by it, please.  
I am doing my best and trying to create awesome action. I am using up every cliché when doing it though.  
Hope you enjoyed this anyway! See you!  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	53. The sky fighters

Greeting: Eclipse got some help last time we checked on him. What happened to him before the others came outside?  
This battle is close to an end but there's still more to do. Enjoy, guys and gals!

( Eclipse and Faith. Fighting Electra)

The forest was afraid of the clash and the sudden light, shooting through the trees.  
Electra was trying to get out of the grasp of a dangerous dragon. Faith's mighty roar impaled the oxygen and the carbon dioxide of the air.  
The sound waves shook the very atoms and molecules that made matter.

Eclipse could feel it wave inside his body. Faith's body was full of furious pain that echoed from head to tail. Faith bit her teeth together in order to stand the pain.  
Electra had been caught by surprise and she was to be bitten in half.  
Faith refused to loose her grip on Electra. Eclipse had stopped, like a scarecrow, to the middle of the forest.  
Faith's eyes were full of lightning that shot out of Electra's body.  
Electra was healing herself and soon she would kick Faith and pull her jaw open.  
Faith looked at the staring Eclipse and wished he'd help.  
" Come on. You can decapitate her now. This is your chance", thought Faith.  
She wanted to scream in burning pain but sucked it in. Faith would hold onto Electra as long as needed.  
" Let me go, you filthy weakling", raged Electra as her arm healed.  
She grabbed Faith by the eye and tried to gouge it out with her claws. Eclipse had frozen and Faith could not hold on much longer.  
" I'll tear you to bits, dragon. Just like I slaughtered your pathetic owner", smiled Electra.  
" You'll scream like Luna. When you scream, you remind me so much of her. Both of you were so weak", she added.

Eclipse heard it all. The sentences rushed through his animatronics ears and his pinnae moved. His body tightened as he made a fist.  
Just like that, Eclipse woke up and grinned at Electra. He went into his fighting stance and charged.  
" Electra!", Eclipse let out a shout that shook the trees.  
Faith lowered her head and Electra's feet touched the ground. She was smiling for a moment but then Eclipse cut her with his sword.  
The wound stretched all the way from her head to her tail.  
" Faith. Bite her so she's defenceless", ordered Eclipse.  
Faith adjusted her teeth and put them around Electra's chest. Faith bit as hard as she could and Electra let out a shout of pain.  
She felt how Electra's hand touched her cheek.  
" Oh no. She is going to..", thought Faith.

Suddenly, a long and tormenting needle of electricity shot through Faith and stabbed her belly.  
The strings were snapping under the heat and the pressure. Faith was shaking like a leaf in a storm.  
Electra brought her so much agony that Faith had to scream. Electra jumped up after she was free and landed onto Eclipse's saddle.  
Electra grabbed the reins and yanked them up.  
" No!", shouted Eclipse as he charged at Electra.  
Faith's every instinct told her to take off and shake the unwanted guest off. Electra laughed and her electricity sword touched Faith's neck.  
" Don't move. I wouldn't if I was you", Electra told Eclipse.  
Her first hand was holding the reins and her other hand had the sword. Faith would be decapitated within a second if Electra so wished.  
Eclipse stopped like hitting a wall. He saw his friend's terrified and crying face.  
She was crying in pain. If he came closer, Faith would die.  
" If you would kindly step back, this little dragon might make it", smiled Electra.  
Eclipse did not know where Electra was going with all this. Electra had finally figured out a way to really hurt Eclipse.  
" Don't obey her! She is a monster!", muttered Faith.  
" Shut up already. Unless you wish to join your mama", giggled Electra.  
" Screw off!", grinned Faith.  
Electra yanked the reins up and set Faith's neck ablaze with pain.  
Faith moaned in pain and Eclipse looked at it in agony.  
" I was going to kill you both but now that we have ended up in this convenient situation...", said Electra.  
She glanced at the factory.  
" I sense some problems inside. Too bad father and Black had other things to do. They would have loved this", smiled Electra.

" What do you want?!, asked Eclipse.  
Electra looked at Faith's wings.  
" Your baby is going to fly to the factory and burn the floors, I want. She will take care of my pest problem.  
Your friends always touch things they shouldn't", explained Electra.  
" I will never help you", grinned Faith.  
Electra electrified her own jaw and bit Faith's ear.  
" Didn't I tell you to shut up? Good girl", Electra did not like her tone.  
Eclipse couldn't believe that they would have to help Electra.  
Faith was rather defiant considering her situation.

Eclipse was doing his best to find out a way to distract or somehow stop Electra.  
" What do you think? Which one of us will get to her neck first?", giggled Electra, reading his thoughts.  
Eclipse was in a problematic situation, it was his move.  
Faith would obey if Eclipse told her to obey and Electra knew it. Electra's patience was finite and Eclipse's time was running out.  
He had to make a choice.  
There was a chance that his other friends would survive Faith's fire blast. If Eclipse refused to tell Faith to blast the building, Electra would kill her.  
Eclipse loved Faith more than anything, she was the final thing Eclipse had left of Luna.  
The logical choice would be to let Faith die and rescue his friends. They could probably walk back to the pizzeria.

On the other hand, he didn't want her to die. Eclipse could not make the choice.  
" Let me die! Then butcher this cruel mutt!", shouted Faith.  
Eclipse saw Electra's sword get closer to Faith's neck.  
Faith's fur was turning black and she felt the heat. Eclipse was about to charge at Electra and watch Faith die.

Suddenly, a pair of strings grabbed Electra's sword and ripped it out of her hand. The sword vanished as soon as it had left her hand.  
" Stay away from my crew members. They are my friends", Marionette was grinning on Eclipse's left side.  
Electra had to turn her head a bit to notice him. Marionette was ready for a fight.  
" You. I told father I wouldn't kill you. He wants to deal with traitors himself", said Electra.  
Marionette teleported beside Eclipse.  
" Then run. You have no power here, witch", grinned Marionette.  
Electra giggled manically.  
" Stupid you should think that! I have all the power, silly old man", Electra sounded insane.  
She placed her hands on Faith's neck and zapped her with a strong current. Eclipse's eyes widened in shock and he ran at Electra.  
" Faith! No", exclaimed Eclipse in terror.

Electra was laughing and Faith was crying horribly.  
" Time to put those tiny wings to work!", giggled Electra.  
Faith's whole body switched on as the electricity juiced up her endoskeleton. She couldn't help but extend her wings and take off.  
Eclipse jumped at the last second and grabbed onto Faith's side.  
Marionette shot his strings at Faith and grabbed on. Electra yanked the reins up violently.  
She was abusing Faith who was in so much pain.

Faith shot up like a rocket, through branches and spruce needles. She didn't know where to fly or how to fly there, she just had to fly somewhere.  
Faith had no control over her movement and Electra wasn't an experienced rider.  
She was yanking and pulling the reins like a madman and Faith's screams echoed throughout the forest.  
Eclipse could see Electra above his head. She was a sight of horror, looming over the side of Faith's back.

Eclipse glanced down and noticed that he didn't want to fall. He couldn't even see the forest anymore.  
It was an ever changing amalgamation of trees, rocks, the sky and whatever was between them. Faith was whooshing around at the speed of sound.  
The wind was unpredictable and Eclipse found it hard to hold on.  
He forced his hands to climb Faith's side even if it hurt her. He sank his claws into the poor dragon.  
" These guys, these friends of yours. They never give up, do they?", Electra giggled at Faith.

The dragon could not hear a thing over her own cries of pain.

Marionette tried to pull himself closer to Faith and it did not remain unnoticed.  
" That looks hard. Let me have fun with that then. You won't be needing your life, right?", thought Electra, staring at Marionette.  
She bit the back of Faith's neck and yanked the reins towards Marionette.  
Faith's flying became even crazier than before, she screamed.  
Faith turned her head towards Marionette and the pain in the back of her neck made her open her mouth. She breathed fire at Marionette who had to dodge.  
" Who ordered fried puppet? Was it you?", Electra waved at Marionette mockingly.  
" Please, stop!", Faith begged of Electra.

Her response was to grab the wound with her fingers. Her claws were almost as bad as her teeth.  
" You heard her! Let her go, you cruel monster!", shouted Eclipse, behind Electra.  
She turned around and faced the angry wolf.  
" Come and make me!", taunted Electra.  
Eclipse charged at Electra who yanked the reins up again. Faith flew straight up and the surface, Eclipse was running on, went sideways.  
He almost fell off but he just managed to grab Electra's leg.  
" You. Will. Let. Her. Go!", commanded Eclipse.

He pulled himself up and went face to face with Electra. Then Eclipse did something weird as a result of his hatred.  
He ripped Electra off the saddle and threw her up. Eclipse jumped at her and grabbed her in the air.  
Faith relaxed and her body changed direction as her wings stopped flapping. The two wolves seemed to float in the air for a moment before falling.  
Eclipse had not thought it through at all. Faith seemed to have been knocked out. They had gone high, very high.

The other animatronics were on the ground, watching the show. They had witnessed Eclipse's insane trick.

It was up to Marionette to wake Faith up before they would bite the dirt. Eclipse and Electra were fighting in the air.  
A lightning, the size of a truck, bolted past Eclipse's face like a bullet. The sky lit up and for a second it seemed like the whole forest was burning to the ground.  
Eclipse was higher than Electra so he dove at her. He grabbed Electra and punched her in the face.  
Electra's snout was getting mangled.  
" You! I will not tell you another time! Stay! Away! From! My! Faith!", raged Eclipse.  
Electra was getting pissed off as well.  
" You dare talk to me like that? I don't take orders from anyone. Especially you", she told him.  
Electra shocked the air and stopped in place.  
" How is she doing that?", wondered Foxy, on the ground.  
Electra shot upward, going against physics. She used the magnetic fields of the clouds to fly.  
Eclipse was still punching her in the face and getting electrocuted at the same time. He was constantly being healed by his rage.  
They were like superheroes, flying through the sky and beating each other up.

Eclipse ripped Electra's chest open with his bare hands. The chest healed so fast that Eclipse could not believe it.  
Electra's snout was looking bad and it made horrible sounds as it twisted itself back to normal.  
" I hate you. I will kill you even it takes a million years to do! You murdered my mother and I'll kill you for it", raged Eclipse.  
Electra giggled but her eyes were full of rage.  
" You don't know anything, foolish boy. You are as pathetic and stupid as the rest of your friends", shouted Electra.  
Eclipse was so confused, he had no idea of what she meant.  
" I am not stupid! I am brave and I'll kill you", raged Eclipse with the full intent of doing so even if it meant killing the real animatronic, inside Electra.  
There was a way to kill Electra and he would find it. They were moving so fast that Eclipse was feeling weird.  
Electra changed direction and Eclipse's mind bent towards her. He felt that his head left his body.  
Eclipse's body was moving too fast for the soul to keep up. It was a partial astral projection almost.  
His mind went into Electra's head and he saw a glimpse of the world, inside. He saw the cabin and Luna's face.  
Salazar was behind her. Luna was reaching out to him and looked extremely worried.  
" My son", she mouthed before Eclipse's body pulled his mind back into itself.  
" Time to end you, little boy", said Electra.

Eclipse was shocked and his loosened his grip. Electra grabbed him by the neck and shot upward a little.  
When they passed the first cloud, Electra started going down. She shot towards the ground and put Eclipse under her.  
He would be a pancake if he hit the ground like that.  
The others watched in horror.

While all that was happening, Marionette was holding on as Faith was falling like a mountain.  
He had to wake her up before they'd become scrap metal. Marionette pulled himself closer with the strings.  
" Please, don't break now!", he thought repeatedly.  
The ground was not waiting for Marionette and neither was gravity. He had to be faster than he was right then.  
Marionette went through a conversation with himself in a second.  
" I have to yank the strings so they launch me at Faith. What if I go too far? There is no time for such an irrelevant question", he thought by himself.  
Marionette pulled the strings as well as he possibly could. He launched at Faith like Spider man and managed to get to her.  
The momentum was really trying to make him miss Faith's back, it really did.

Marionette grabbed the fur with his feet and fought the stubborn momentum. He knew what he had to do.  
There was only one way of waking Faith up. Marionette had to get into her head and force her to wake up.  
Faith was rolling in the air and Marionette was starting to get sick. If he had been a human, he would have vomited.  
" Faith! Wake up now! We will die if you don't flap those wings", Marionette told Faith in her head.  
Marionette had to focus all his energy on waking her up.  
" Just a moment. I need to rest", insisted Faith.  
" Come out of the void! Open your damn eyes!", commanded Marionette in an angry tone.

Faith had to wake up within three seconds or they'd die. She felt Marionette in her head and suddenly her eyes shot open.  
Marionette had pushed all of his energy into her and exhausted his own source of energy. His core almost shut down and Marionette lost his bearings completely.  
The trees were ready to catch Faith with their branches. She was metal and she would have definitely crushed all those trees.  
She was not going to survive the fall unless she did something.  
Completely oblivious of the pain that would follow, she extended her wings and embraced the air that punched them.

Faith did an emergency stop in the air and her momentum was reduced to almost zero. Marionette was just about able to feel the sudden stop and smile.  
" I did it after all. Did you see that, Antonio? I am more than just a puppet with powers. There is more to me", he said to the air before passing out.  
Faith's insides stopped as well but they were thrown at the woundfrom the inside, which hurt like a hook in her stomach.

She moaned in great pain and descended carefully. She made it to the ground safely. Marionette was on her back, lying on the fur.  
" That was close. Ouch!", she shut her eyes and panted.  
Faith stood between the waiting trees and glanced around herself. Faith's memory came back quite fast and then she got worried.  
" Eclipse. Where is Eclipse?", she panicked.  
The other animatronics had seen her land and came to her. The monsters had noticed that they were outside and were coming for them.  
They were almost out of that horrible place.  
Eclipse was all they needed. Eclipse, on the other hand, needed more than himself.

He was about to feel what it's like to be crushed against bedrock. Electra had a smirk of victory on her face and it made Eclipse feel dead.  
The air was chilly on his back and his fur was standing up.  
" That was my mom and dad. She is trapped inside Electra's head with my father. Oh no", thought Eclipse.  
He didn't want to kill Electra any longer. He would have to find the Shadow blade and release the body from Electra's soul.  
Just killing her was not an option. Even if he found a way to do it, Eclipse would not kill Electra.  
If he never found the Shadow blade, Eclipse would give up.  
The Shadow blade had not been seen in centuries. Ornica's sword had been hidden by her followers after her death.  
Eclipse was suddenly filled with despair and agony. He wished his mother and father had been there.  
Then Eclipse came to a realisation. They were there, hidden behind Electra's eyes.

" The Shadow blade comes later. Now, you must survive", he heard Salazar in his head.  
Eclipse grinned and grabbed Electra.  
" You dare to capture my parents like some trophies. Eat the ground, bitch!", Eclipse said to her.  
Eclipse was strong as he forcefully went around Electra and got on top of her. Electra realized that something had given him strength.  
That had come out of the blue.  
Eclipse was full of determination and love for his friends. He was doing that because of them, not because of revenge.  
" I hate love", grinned Electra as she saw the ground below.

Eclipse had rescued himself just in time. Electra hit the ground stomach-first and Eclipse was holding onto her face the whole time.  
Eclipse sustained some damage as well but he survived.  
" Holy.. wolf. Damn!", Golden freddy saw the two wolves.  
They had made a huge hole in the ground.

Eclipse climbed out of it and healed himself. Electra was in the hole, breathing barely. Eclipse turned around and looked at her with a cold gaze.  
" You are immortal, which is a good thing now that I think about it. I'll find the Shadow blade and you'll go back to Hell.  
Mark my words, witch", he told Electra.

" Eclipse!", Storm Jr. exclaimed as she ran towards him. Eclipse glanced at her direction and received a big hug.  
He hugged her back.  
" We thought you were dead. Come. We need to leave", Storm Jr. gestured him to come.  
She took off.  
" Did you find him? Is Leslie with you?", asked Eclipse.  
Storm Jr. stopped and glanced back at Eclipse.  
" No. We didn't find him, he wasn't there. We found someone but it's not him", Storm Jr. answered him sadly.

Eclipse was sorry to hear that. He thought he'd comfort Storm Jr. on the way back.  
Right then, they had to run.  
Electra was up and Dust was coming with Sirius and the monsters. Faith had to fly or they'd die.  
Thanks to Electra and Marionette's little push, Faith was ready to fly.  
Electra had given her so much energy that it was like Faith had eaten sugar. They'd have to fly as far as possible before it ran out.

Eclipse mounted Faith and everyone else got on as well.  
" Is everybody alright?", he asked everyone.  
" Never mind us. Just fly!", Goldie hurried him.

Faith ignored the pain and took off as fast as she could. Luckily, she was not able to see behind her.  
The army of monsters was in the forest. Dust tried to cut Faith to give her more wounds.  
Faith couldn't have taken it.  
Storm Jr. shot an icicle at him in time. Dust missed his chance to ruin their escape.

" No! No, no, no!", Dust shouted in rage.  
He and the monsters stopped and watched as the animatronics escaped their grip.  
Electra was worn out and she could do nothing but watch as her prey escaped.  
" We failed?", her eyes widened in anger.

" Yes! Yes!", Luna and Salazar's voices were happy.  
Electra was helpless.

" Yes! We made it", exclaimed Eclipse, on Faith. The brown wolf was with them and no one had died.  
Everyone was relieved and for a good reason too.  
" Let's hope Faith can make it", thought Eclipse.  
It was irrelevant right then. They had made it out alive.  
The Fazbears were unstoppable. Faith stopped flapping for a second and Eclipse had to pull the reins up.  
The others realized that Faith was still weak.  
" Is she alright, Eclipse?", asked Storm Jr.  
Eclipse wasn't sure but he smiled at her anyway.  
" I think she can make it. Can't you, Faith?", he then glanced at Faith.  
" Of course I can. Just remind me to never go out like this again. Always repair me before a mission. Got it?", Faith was serious.  
It took a second but then everyone laughed.  
" Got it", laughed Eclipse.  
The crew was fine and the trees farewelled them as they soared towards the Fazbear's pizza.

Farewell: This battle is at an end. It was longer than I expected but that's fine. I wish everyone enjoyed it.  
Before I started writing this, I got some advice for writing a story. I'll try to use what I've learned.  
It's not always easy since there are a lot of words I don't know in English.  
Anyway, thank you so much for reading this chapter and remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	54. Deep inside

Greeting: The others should be on their way to Fazbear's pizza The rest of their group is waiting for them. This time, we'll have a look at them. Have fun, reading!

( Springtrap's nap room. Springtrap, Bonnie and Catty. Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria)

The room embraced all the lovely kids who were inside. It looked out for them and closed off the dangers of the outside world.  
Bonnie had joined Springtrap and Catty an hour before. She and Freddy were not in the mood for singing and neither was Chica.  
Vixey, Felix and Fang had taken the stage for the time being and it was up to them to keep everyone safe from sadness.

Bonnie had not spent much time in that room, filled with pure silence. Peace lay on them and Bonnie could feel its hand petting her and her friends.  
Catty and Springtrap were behind Bonnie and played with the children. Bonnie was by the door, staring at its knob.  
The hinges looked weird as they were holding onto the blue frame. There was a tiny star just below the upper hinge.  
Bonnie had been glancing at it every now and then. She was not sure what she was waiting for exactly.  
Her guitar was on her lap and her feet were in a lotus position, underneath it. Her ears were pointing at the ceiling and rotating slowly.

Bonnie was not sure if she was waiting for someone to come and tell her the news. Either the group would come back or they'd never return.  
Bonnie hoped the news was good. She was a tiny bit worried.  
Compared to Springtrap, Bonnie was not worried at all.

She felt tiny hands touch her. Bonnie glanced at a boy, on her right.  
" Hi, little one", Bonnie smiled at him kindly.  
The boy was shy so it took him a while to greet her.  
" Bonnie. Could you come play with us? You make Julisa worried by acting like this", the boy glanced at Julisa when he said it.  
Bonnie glanced at her friends.  
" Sure. What are you playing?", Bonnie followed the child.  
By all accounts, it wasn't intensive or if it was, it was quiet for an intense game.  
" I guess we are hanging around", the boy wasn't sure.  
He looked pretty tired and that made him restless.

Bonnie put the guitar down and followed the boy. Catty seemed to be poking at some girl's hand with her fingers.  
She was singing a song and moving her fingers along the melody.  
" This crow went to the kitchen and cooked his family a pot of soup", sang Catty.  
She mimicked mixing soup and circled the girl's palm with her finger. Bonnie liked it, it suited the atmosphere of the room.  
Bonnie was thankful that the room was there.  
The darkness had invaded every single corner but it stayed out of that room. That might have been why the monsters hadn't been able to enter it.  
Bonnie glanced at Julisa and smiled at her.  
Julisa seemed to have grown up during the last few days. She looked at least eighteen years old by then.  
Her body still belonged to a child and the way she hugged Springtrap was the same.  
Those revealed that she was still the same Julisa they knew and loved. The way Julisa looked at Bonnie and the other kids had gone through a dangerous change.  
" Are you tired Julisa? You look terrible, sweetie", asked Bonnie.  
Julisa let the sides of her face rise a little. She shook her head.  
" I'm fine. Catty is being funny", she answered Bonnie.  
" She is indeed", Bonnie let out a giggle.

Right then, Bonnie glanced at Springtrap. Springtrap was lying on the ground with a child on his lap. The grass was peeking through the gap between his ears.  
It was hard to guess which was softer, the grass or his fur. He looked tense and his eyes were staring into nothingness.  
Bonnie walked past Julisa and went to him. Springtrap's arms were behind his head and Bonnie heard him sniff.  
" Springtrap. Little cuddle bunny Springy", Bonnie said silently to get his attention.  
" Hi", Springtrap greeted joylessly without even glancing in her direction.  
Bonnie lay down beside him and grabbed his hand. She petted it calmly. Bonnie knew what he had in mind.  
" I bet Goldie and the others are on their way back. You think they found Leslie?", Bonnie looked at Springtrap.  
The golden bunny let out a hum which meant nothing.  
" That place", said Springtrap.  
" I have only bad memories of that place. It was a tragedy. Nothing good can be found from that dreadful block of concrete", he sighed, looking at the ceiling.  
Bonnie touched his face gently and turned his head to look at her.  
" We found you. Aren't you good?", she showed him her smile.  
Springtrap thought of what to say.  
" I am or at least I try to be. I am not what I was before everything went dark", Springtrap told Bonnie.  
She knew that Springtrap referred to the darkness of his past.

Before he found out about Springlock's way of having fun with kids. Before he was taken away. Back then when everything was good.

" I know that. Even now, you are adorable and so sweet. You are not dark, okay", said Bonnie.  
Springtrap didn't answer. Both turned their heads to stare at the ceiling.  
" I truly wished none of us would ever have to go there again. It was bad. Hopefully all the slaves, left in there, were killed", Springtrap muttered to Bonnie.  
Luckily, no one else heard that.  
" What? Why do you wish that?", Bonnie glanced at him a little.  
Springtrap didn't need time to answer that.  
" Because there is no way death can be worse than working as a slave in that place. The rooms reek of rotten corpses and animals", answered Springtrap.  
Bonnie remembered passing by a room when she had been in the factory. She had been fighting and hadn't had time for a tour but she remembered the stink.  
Working in there must have been a nightmare to the slave animatronics.

Then her mind was filled with the picture of what waited on the other side of death. The eye was made of faces.  
The pupil was a gap which led to unknown terrors.  
" I see you", laughed the giant frozen eye.

Bonnie almost shot up.  
" Yes, it is worse than the life of a slave", she muttered.  
She was frozen in place for a moment.  
" Springtrap?", she glanced next to her.  
Springtrap was gone like a cloud. The kid was still there but the bunny had vanished.  
Bonnie got up just in time to notice Springtrap's golden tail through the open door.  
He closed it behind him as he walked out.

Bonnie glanced at Catty and guessed she could take care of herself for a moment. Bonnie went after Springtrap.  
She apologized to Catty for leaving her by herself.  
Catty was not worried.  
" Go ahead. We can handle ourselves. Right, kiddies?", Catty asked the children.  
Bonnie heard mumbling which indicated approval. Bonnie grabbed her guitar from where she had left it. She left the room and rushed after the golden bunny.  
" Why did he leave? Was it something I said? Oh boy", Bonnie thought by herself as she ran.  
Bonnie rushed out of the old section of the pizzeria and looked for Springtrap.

" Are you searching for a big yellow bunny buddy?", asked a voice behind her.  
Bonnie looked behind her and saw Freddy, leaning into a wall. He seemed to have been waiting for the others as well.  
Bonnie nodded to him swiftly and fixed her eyes on him. Freddy looked chill and relaxed. Bonnie could easily imagine a big cigar in his mouth.  
Freddy had crossed his arms and he looked at Bonnie like a criminal. Freddy's eyes glanced at the hallway that led out of the Arcade palace.  
" He went towards the main stage. I greeted him but he remained silent", Freddy told Bonnie.  
She nodded gratefully and left.  
" Hey, Bonnie", Freddy said suddenly.  
" Huh?", Bonnie turned around quickly.  
Freddy took a step forward and let his arms go limp and fall to his hips.  
" What did you do? He looked pretty upset. What did you say to make him so gloomy?", Freddy asked her.  
" I don't know. I tried to comfort him. He was worried about our friends. I guess I said something bad", shrugged Bonnie.  
Freddy nodded understandingly.

Bonnie left and headed towards the main stage. There was no show at the moment so Springtrap had gone on stage and sat down on the edge.  
" I miss Goldie. Where are you? I don't want to lose you again. I thought we could have been together", thought Springtrap.  
None of Bonnie's words had hurt him but he just didn't want to speak anymore.

Bonnie was so sweet, trying to comfort him. Even though Springtrap understood that, it hadn't worked.  
He had decided to go to the main stage.  
He stared at the front door but saw nothing through it.  
" He will come. Goldie, please open that door. I miss you", Springtrap mouthed.  
His gaze was fixed on it and he wanted to see Goldie. Only occasional adults blocked his view. He was there until Bonnie came.  
" Springtrap. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you", Bonnie came around the corner.

Springtrap's head turned slowly and his eyes were wet.  
" You didn't hurt me, Bonnie. You could never do that", he corrected.  
Bonnie let a sigh burst out of her mouth.  
" Oh. Well, thank goodness. I thought I said something wrong", Bonnie looked down in relief.  
Springtrap looked back at the door.  
" What are you doing?", Bonnie asked confusedly.  
" I want Goldie to come home", weeped Springtrap.  
His voice broke all of the sudden. Bonnie came to him.  
" Springy. Don't cry. Come here", Bonnie opened her arms for a hug.  
Springtrap didn't see anyone come through. Every second made him more agonized. Then he let out a teary sigh.  
Bonnie came to him and hugged him.  
" There you go. Good bunny", Bonnie said calmingly as Springtrap hugged her back.  
" I wouldn't have wanted Goldie to leave", sobbed Springtrap.  
Bonnie kissed him on the cheek.  
" But you did. You didn't hold onto him selfishly. You did the right thing. Don't cry over it", Bonnie told him.  
" But I miss him. I'm sure he won't come back", Springtrap took a step back and looked at Bonnie.  
" He will and so will the rest. I'll prove it to you. Follow me", Bonnie smiled at Springtrap.

She grabbed his hand and walked with him. They went past the Circle of the hidden treasure.  
Nadia's meditation room was just ahead. Bonnie took the left right before the room.  
Springtrap could see Gretta and Mrs. Grandy. They were talking to Scarlett.  
" Follow me", said Bonnie because Springtrap had stopped for a second.  
He followed her to a tiny gap that was in the hallway. The gap was for an entrance to a closet. There was a window right in front of them and a door on their left.  
" The factory is in that direction. When they come, you'll see Faith from miles away", Bonnie pointed out the window.  
" You'll be the first one to see them", Bonnie got out of the way and let Springtrap closer.

" Thank you", Springtrap glanced at her and there was a smile on his face.  
" You're welcome, bunny buddy", Bonnie tilted her head and smiled.  
Springtrap could be there and watch the horizon.  
" I think they are coming. I can hear them", Springtrap clapped his hands happily.  
Bonnie chuckled and shook her head, Springtrap was so silly.  
Or was he? Was he really? Bonnie turned her ears towards the window.

" Springtrap. Is that you?", a small voice asked him.  
Bonnie grabbed her guitar. Springtrap was not even thinking about fighting.  
" I see her", Springtrap told Bonnie.  
There was a girl outside. She had no black nor red eyes. She had had her back against the wall and tears in her eyes.  
Her hair was a mess and she was wearing a red jumper. The girl stood up and was looking at Springtrap.  
" What are you doing out there, sweetheart? It's dangerous", asked Springtrap, worried about the girl.  
The window let some sound through.  
" I lost my mom and dad", weeped the girl.  
" We were close and my mom told me to come here. When I came, the doors were closed and no one could hear me.  
I am stuck, please help me", the girl seemed honest.  
Bonnie could sense no trickery. The girl was in danger and she needed to come inside. Bonnie wondered if she was ready to take the chance.

" Wait! Springtrap. This could be a trick. You know how these creatures can hide their presence", Bonnie stopped him from opening the window.  
The window was hard and could only be opened from the inside.  
" Look at her. She doesn't give me any creeps. That isn't a monster. It's a kid, Bonnie", Springtrap looked at her sadly.  
" Please let me in. Don't shut me out", the girl was crying.  
Bonnie had to make a choice.  
" I should sense something, right? I can't. I'm not in hypnosis. She is a real human girl. Younger than Julisa", thought Bonnie.  
She put her guard down.

" Let her in", Bonnie told Springtrap.  
The golden bunny yanked the handle on the window. He opened it and the girl looked at him.  
" Thank you, Springtrap. It's terribly cold", the girl was truly happy.  
She wiped her tears with her sleeve.  
Springtrap bent down to grab her.  
" We love you. We didn't mean to lock you out. Come inside, little one", Springtrap picked her up.  
Bonnie wondered if letting her in had been a mistake.

" What're you doing, Bonnie?", a voice asked behind her.  
Bonnie hadn't even noticed someone sneaking up on her. Bonnie knew it was Julisa, she had followed them.  
" Why is the window open? What are you doing?", Julisa peeked around Bonnie.  
She tried to jump to see better. Bonnie turned around and looked at her.  
" There's a girl outside. Springtrap's going to let her in. We can't leave a child out there", answered Bonnie.  
Julisa's eyes widened in fear. The girl, outside, peeked into the pizzeria and saw Julisa. The two girls were staring at one another for a split second.  
Julisa jumped behind Bonnie's protecting leg.  
" Don't let her in! She is a trap!", Julisa warned the animatronics.  
Bonnie patted Julisa's head and knelt down.  
" It's okay. I can feel her distress. This is not a mind game, Julisa. Calm down", Bonnie said calmingly.  
Julisa peeked around her to look at the girl.

Springtrap had taken her in and closed the window.  
" Who is that?", asked the girl, held by Springtrap. The golden bunny hugged her and put his cheek against hers.  
" It's a new friend for you. This is Julisa", Springtrap told her and smiled at Julisa.  
To Julisa, something was wrong. The girl had been outside for too long all by herself.

" I don't like her", Julisa told Bonnie.  
Julisa seemed more like a kid right then even though there was seriousness in her eyes.  
" Julisa. Don't say that. Everything's fine. Springtrap, bring her to the dining area with us", Bonnie looked at them.  
Julisa grabbed Bonnie's hand.  
" I don't like Julisa. Can I play with you instead?", requested the other girl, looking at Springtrap.  
" She'll step out of it, dear one. We have just gone through a lot, especially Julisa and others like you", explained Springtrap.  
He carried the girl to the main room. Julisa was constantly looking back at the other girl.  
Both were scared of the other.  
Julisa stopped and Bonnie was forced to stop too. Springtrap stopped in confusion. Julisa looked at Bonnie quickly.  
" Let's take her to the nap room. If she is a monster, she won't be able to go inside", Julisa pleaded of her.

Bonnie glanced at the other girl and Julisa. Then she let out a deep sigh.  
" Okay. If it makes you feel better", shrugged Bonnie.  
The other girl was confused.  
" What's a nap room?", she asked, looking at Bonnie.  
She came to the girl and smiled. Julisa remained in her place and crossed her arms.  
" It's a beautiful room, not far away. You must be tired. You can sleep in there and Springtrap will take care of you", explained Bonnie, smiling.  
The girl looked at Springtrap.  
" But aren't naps suppose to be taken in the afternoon?", she asked him and Bonnie.  
Springtrap chuckled.  
" It's just a name. You can sleep in there whenever you want and as long as you want", he kissed the girl.  
" You would like that, wouldn't you?", Bonnie said in baby talk.  
The girl yawned.  
" Yes, I would. I'm tired after listening to her all day", she told Bonnie.  
" Her? Me or Julisa?", giggled Bonnie.  
The girl shook her head.  
" Not you. The woman. She says I need to come inside. She told me that she would rip my throat out if I didn't", explained the girl.  
She seemed to regret it instantly. Bonnie's core jumped.  
" I'm sorry", the girl covered her mouth.  
Bonnie tried to remain calm.  
" It's okay. Where is this woman right now? I would like to meet her. Is she outside or inside?", asked Bonnie.  
She tried to stay calm but the girl noticed her tension.  
" You're scaring me, Bonnie. I'm sorry I mentioned her", the girl apologized to Bonnie.

She buried her face into Springtrap's fur. Springtrap petted the back of her head.  
" We are not angry. Tell us, please. You can say it to me if Bonnie scares you", Springtrap told the girl.  
His voice was gentle and the girl raised her head.  
" Go, Springtrap. Encourage her more. You can do it", thought Bonnie.  
" Will you not get angry if I tell you?", asked the girl.  
" You can say it and I won't stop being your best bunny buddy", promised Springtrap.

The girl got closer to Springtrap's face. Bonnie showed the girl that she was not listening. The girl told Springtrap the answer.  
" She is inside. I brought her in", whispered the girl.  
It was followed instantly by the woman's voice.

" You sure did", the voice said angrily.  
Springtrap tried to push the girl away but it was too late.  
She had been taken over.  
It sank its teeth into Springtrap's face. He screamed in pain, which brought everyone to the main room.  
Bonnie attempted to hit the girl with her guitar. The beast witch was swift with its movements.  
It jumped onto the guitar and leaped over Bonnie.

It scraped Bonnie's back painfully.

Bonnie turned around as soon as the pain stopped. She knew exactly what the beast was going to do.  
" Julisa!", Bonnie exclaimed in distress.  
Julisa attempted to escape but the beast was too fast. It pushed her to the ground.  
Then it grabbed Julisa's head and smacked it against the floor.  
" You blew my cover! Are you happy now, you piece of shit?", the beast said angrily.  
It noticed the animatronics and the adults who had come. In order to protect itself, it grabbed Julisa and wrapped its arms around her.  
Julisa was a hostage.  
The two girls were about the same size. It got ready to tear her throat open.  
" No!", shouted Springtrap and Bonnie.  
" Get back or she dies. This little witch goes to Hell if you come closer", the beast told everyone.  
" Let me go", pleaded Julisa.  
The beast was angry at her.

" You dumb bitch! I was only suppose to act as a spy. It was all going to go so well. You ruined it, witch!", it explained.

Bonnie understood it. The beast had been hiding inside the girl, hidden in her heart. That was why she hadn't sensed anything weird.  
It had wanted to be a spy but Julisa's paranoia had been its doom.  
Springtrap had encouraged the girl to tell them about the beast. It was angry at him too.  
" You witches are always a pain in the ass. You and your stupid animatronic friend will pay for this. I'll kill you both for this!", swore the beast.  
" Wait!", Springtrap put his hand forward.  
The beast had been about to kill Julisa but then it stopped and looked at him.  
" Kill me! I'll let you kill me, just leave Julisa alone", Springtrap promised the beast.

" How nice. Sacrificing yourself for a witch? Your kind has always been the most annoying one. Don't worry though, I'll kill you", smiled the beast.  
Springtrap was panting and expected it to take the deal.  
" Right after I've killed her!", shouted the beast.  
It was about to slice Julisa's throat.  
" No!", screamed Springtrap.  
It was like Nina all over again. There was just one little thing which was different, Nina had not been a witch.  
As a last resort, Julisa set her hand ablaze. Her eyes turned blue. The light dazzled almost everyone, they covered their faces.  
The beast let go of her as it let out a longest scream of all time. Julisa fell on her back and backed away, still shining the light at the beast.  
Everyone in the room was able to look again. Julisa's light had been bright only at first.  
The beast was screaming on the ground. Julisa's light was hurting it.  
" You little bitch!  
I'll kill you and everyone you love! If we don't destroy you from the outside, then you will be destroyed from the inside", screamed the beast.

It screamed like a banshee. After a few seconds, the girl's eyes and teeth were turned back to normal by Julisa's light.  
The scream got quieter as it changed. It turned into crying as the beast was forced to leave the body.  
The girl was crying on the floor and the deadly woman was nowhere to be seen.  
Julisa extinguished the fire and her blue eyes turned back to normal.

Springtrap rushed to the crying girl and picked her up. Bonnie got startled for a second but Julisa looked at her.  
" The beast is gone. She is herself again", Julisa told Bonnie.  
Bonnie went to Julisa and hugged her.  
She was scared but Bonnie's embrace calmed her down.

Springtrap comforted the other girl and gave her a long hug.  
" It's fine. It's fine. I'm so sorry for making you tell me the truth", Springtrap began to sob as well.

That was the perfect time for Storm Jr. to rush into the room.  
" Guys! We're back. We..What the..?", Storm Jr. stopped in place.  
She had no idea of what was going on but it was nothing good by the looks of it.  
The girl and Springtrap were crying and everyone else was terrified.  
" What happened in here?", Storm Jr. asked them worriedly.  
Everyone looked at her with no idea of what to say.

Farewell: That was close. It was also not what I planned to do in this chapter. It went pretty well anyway. I liked the way it turned out.  
What do you, guys, think? Enjoyed yourselves?  
I did absolutely enjoy myself! See you!  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	55. shall be destroyed from the inside

Greeting: The others have come back to the pizzeria. There is a horrible surprise waiting for them. Let's see how everyone reacts. Enjoy!

( The expedition after coming back to Freddy Fazbear's)

The expedition's journey back had not been a pleasant one. Faith was lucky to be alive and everyone else could thank the winds for not having been against them.  
The last thing they wanted was a nasty surprise to welcome them home.  
Storm Jr. was the first one to see everything that had happened. The others were escorting Faith to the basement.  
Eclipse was glad to have such helpful friends.  
" Thank you, guys. I can now fix you, my baby", Eclipse glanced at his friends and then at Faith.  
The animatronics were happy to see Faith resting. Eclipse had spoken to her in baby talk but Faith welcomed it.  
She liked the tone,shedefinitely deserved it. She wanted to feel like a baby, cuddled my her mom.

Eclipse hoped that Storm Jr. would bring Mike to the basement as soon as possible.  
He had mentioned it to her but Storm Jr. had more important things to keep in mind.  
No one else knew about the latest attack but they'd figure it out pretty soon.

Things were calmer in the basement. Eclipse looked like he was suckling Faith.  
Her head was against his chest and her eyes were closed. The others smiled at them and waited for Mike to arrive.  
Faith's belly was in a bad condition. Her insides were pushing against the wound from the inside.  
It was only a matter of time before they'd burst out like air in a balloon.  
Faith was on her side so the pressure was not as bad as when flying.  
Gravity, pulling the insides towards the ground, had caused most of the pressure.

Eclipse checked Faith's other wounds and grinned at them.  
" That Electra witch will pay for these. What a savage", growled Eclipse.  
Right then, Storm glanced up the stairs.  
" Where is Storm Jr.? She shouldn't have taken this long", thought Storm.  
They had been there for quite a while. Storm did not like it.  
" Something is wrong. Storm Jr. should have been back by now. Faith is getting weaker", Storm told the others.  
" Hopefully she hasn't been overwhelmed by kids", giggled Crystal.

Right then, the door opened with a loud slam and a puppet came in.  
Dust was blown in the air by the wind and it floated down the stairs along with the puppet.  
" Hi, Mike. Finally", Goldie greeted him.  
Mike smiled at him and the rest.  
" I heard you have a problem here. Sorry you had to wait, I had other problems", apologized Mike.  
He was panting and seemed to have come in a great hurry. Eclipse raised his head and glanced at Mike worriedly.  
Mike saw Faith's wounds.  
" Oh my goodness! What on earth did all this?", Mike jumped in shock.  
He went to Eclipse and started nursing Faith.  
Storm looked up the stairs and raised her other eyebrow.  
" Didn't Storm Jr. come with you?", Storm asked Mike.  
The puppet glanced at her with a grin. Marionette recognized that expression.

" Something has happened here while we were gone, hasn't it, Mike?", he asked the other puppet.  
Mike looked at him.  
" It's not.. It sort of.. Argh. Well, go upstairs, see for yourself", Mike waved his hand at them.  
" Oh no. Springtrap!", Goldie covered his mouth and took off.  
He could feel it as easily as he could feel the warmth around him. Springtrap was hurt.

The others followed him quickly. Mike and Eclipse remained with Faith.  
" Is everyone alright up there, Mike?", Eclipse asked him with concern in his voice.  
" Don't worry. They are fine, no one died", Mike smiled at him.  
" Luckily", he added by muttering it out.  
The others would have found it hard to believe.

When they came upstairs, they were met with a sorrowful and scary sight.  
Storm Jr. was trying to talk to Springtrap. Freddy had come to Bonnie and Julisa.  
Everyone, around them, was afraid. The children had buried their faces into the other animatronics' furs.  
Storm Jr. tried to figure out the situation.  
" What did you do, Springtrap? Are you hurt?", Storm Jr. asked him.  
Springtrap's voice was so broken that she couldn't understand any of the syllables or words.  
" I opened it and then she was normal but suddenly she wasn't anymore", said Springtrap.

Bonnie was trying to say something as well but they were talking at the same time. Both were upset so they were shouting as well.  
Storm Jr. was overwhelmed with words and muttering. Springtrap looked shocked and terrified.  
He was panicking for almost losing Julisa. Springtrap was holding the other girl on his lap and protecting her with his arms.  
Goldie could see the deep wounds on Springtrap's face. He had been wounded by a beast witch.

Golden freddy ran to Springtrap as fast as he could.  
" Springtrap! Are you okay?", Goldie asked worriedly.  
He was filled with anxiety. Springtrap laid his eyes upon his old friend.  
" Goldie", Golden freddy read from his lips.  
Springtrap buried his head into Goldie's chest and hugged the girl. Golden freddy embraced both him and the girl.  
" It's okay, Springtrap. Calm down now. Talk slowly, buddy. What happened to you and her?", Golden freddy raised the bunny's head and looked into his eyes.  
Springtrap's breathing slowed down.  
" I just wanted to rescue her. I didn't know that she was hiding a witch inside her. She was innocent but also an evil trap", the golden bunny told him.  
" Well, it's okay now. It's over. There is nothing to be afraid anymore. I am right here", Golden freddy told him.  
Springtrap let Golden freddy embrace him and closed his eyes for a while.  
" That's it. That's it. The outside world is not a threat. It's just you and me", Goldie spoke slowly and comfortingly.

He petted the back of Springtrap's head and eased his sorrow. Everyone knew they were to be quiet.  
Springtrap needed silence and Goldie's warmth to calm down.  
Storm Jr. went to check on Bonnie while Springtrap relaxed. Julisa had injuries as well.  
The beast had almost managed to cut her throat. One of the claws had cut Julisa's face and another had touched her neck.  
She was bleeding a little but Storm Jr. stopped it with her scarf which she had with her.  
" Does it hurt, Julisa?", Storm Jr. asked her when she let out a groan.  
Julisa looked at Storm Jr. and nodded.  
" A little. It stings", Julisa told her.  
Bonnie's embrace was easing the pain and the fear which was left. Things seemed to be going to a better direction.

Foxy and Crystal met with Vixey. Fang and Willa came and hugged Storm.  
" Are you alright, me hearty?", Fang asked Storm.  
" We almost died a few times but we're all here. By the looks of it, we're doing better than you", Storm answered him.  
Fang sighed and patted his wife's shoulder.  
" Thank god. I had such a bad feeling about that. I should have known that no one can take down my almighty Storm", Fang smiled at her.  
" Almighty Storm, huh?", Storm looked down.  
Dust's face was in her thoughts.  
" Hey. What's wrong? Did I say something bad?", Fang asked her calmingly.  
Storm shook her head and let out a really deep sigh.  
" It's nothing. It's just Dust", Storm explained to him.  
Willa's core jumped.  
" What about him, mom?", Willa had a bad feeling.  
Storm looked up and hugged her husband and daughter.  
" He is back. We met him at the factory. Electra has brought him back as a Phantom", Storm told them.  
Fang placed his hands on her shoulders.  
" Dust is back? You think that's nothing? What did he do to you?", Fang asked, gasping.  
He examined Storm for signs of abuse or deep wounds. Storm moved his hands away.  
" He did nothing. I healed all the wounds. I am fine. I just never thought I'd meet him again", explained Storm.  
Fang chuckled.  
" I think none of us did", he replied.  
" Was he stronger than last time?", Willa slipped out a question.  
Storm looked at her.  
" He was indeed. I managed to subdue him though. Without his reinforcements, he would have been defeated", Storm smiled at Willa comfortingly.  
Fang wasn't surprised. Storm thought she'd tell them the whole story later.

There was one more thing though. Fang glanced at Storm Jr. who wasn't with her boyfriend.  
" You didn't find Leslie, did you?", Fang looked at Storm sadly.  
" No, we did not", sighed Storm.  
" So it was all in vain. Great", Willa snorted sarcastically.  
That brightened up Storm's mood a bit.  
" Well, not exactly, honey. We found..someone", Storm told her.  
" Who?", Willa raised her other eyebrow.  
Storm could only shrug.  
" He is a brown wolf. A real cutie if you need details", Storm smiled and winked at her.

Storm had thought about Willa when they had been on their way back. The wolf would have been perfect for the boyfriendless Willa.  
Fang chuckled as well. Willa blushed, embarrassed.

Meanwhile, Springtrap had calmed down in Goldie's warm and caring embrace.  
" Are you okay now, buddy?", Goldie asked him.  
" I am. Thank you", Springtrap smiled at him.  
The girl was fine and her crying had stopped. Being possessed had frozen her but by then she was fine.  
" Are you alright, little one?", Goldie asked her as she raised her head.  
The girl was shaking but alright in every other way.  
" I am fine, Mr. Bear", the girl answered him.  
Springtrap put her down.  
" Well that's a relief to hear. I am Golden freddy, Springtrap's friend. What is you name?", he bent down and smiled at the girl.  
The girl smiled back at him.  
" My name is Harriet. Nice to meet you, Golden freddy", she shook hands with him.

Springtrap giggled as he bent down as well.  
" That's funny. You knew my name, Harriet. How can you not know him?", asked Springtrap.  
Harriet patted Springtrap.  
" Everyone knows you. You are the cutest yellow bunny ever", she answered.  
Springtrap blushed and covered his face with his hands.

Storm Jr. and Bonnie had finished with Julisa. Harriet and Julisa were fine with one another, it seemed.  
Harriet even thanked Julisa for releasing her. The weird feeling, Julisa had had, was gone now that the beast woman was not trying to hide inside Harriet.  
The animatronics and the people could relax, the situation was over.

Or so they thought.

" Is everyone else okay?", Foxy asked the others, around.  
Goldie looked at him, standing in the middle of the room.  
" They are. The only victims were Springtrap and Julisa", Goldie told Foxy.  
Vixey had not been able to tell Foxy much. She had come to the main room after the incident.  
Foxy wanted to at least know what had happened and whose fault it was.  
" So what happened here? Bonnie, can you tell?", Foxy asked her.  
Bonnie didn't want to have to explain it but Foxy looked pretty serious.  
" It was an accident. Springtrap just wanted to save Harriet", she pointed at the little girl.  
Foxy hadn't seen the girl before, she was new.  
" Harriet had a beast witch, hiding inside her soul. Julisa sensed it and...then the beast attacked", Bonnie continued.  
" It was scary", Springtrap added, nodding.

Bonnie glanced at him.  
" You see, Harriet was outside and Springtrap noticed her. We couldn't leave her there", Bonnie told Foxy.  
" Wait a minute! She was outside all by herself and Springtrap decided to let her in?  
Is that it? You didn't see any danger in it, Springtrap?", Foxy's attention focused on the golden bunny.

Springtrap stood up and embraced himself.  
" She was sad and in tears. The chance of danger was in my mind but I had to ignore it.  
We couldn't leave her there to die, Foxy. Even if the universe had been at risk, I would have still done it. She was a child", explained Springtrap.

That answer made Foxy snort and cover his face.  
" She was a child. That's your freaking answer.  
Betsy was a child as well, you moron! She was a cute child despite her trying to kill us all!", Foxy got a bit angry.  
Springtrap's ears drooped.  
" Foxy. Calm down", Golden freddy told him.  
The adults were getting nervous, especially Gretta who had brought a shotgun with her.  
" Calming down is hard. He just allowed a beast to get in. If he had just used his intellect instead of his feelings, none of that would have happened.  
Springtrap, you dangered the lives of everyone in here. What if it had been more powerful than it was? Have you thought about that?  
If it had killed Julisa instead of just hurting her, would you have been happy?", asked Foxy, walking closer.

Harriet and Julisa hid behind Golden freddy. Foxy was really scary when he was angry.  
The others were afraid to interrupt which could have unleashed the beast. Springtrap thought about Julisa's throat being slit open by the monstrous Harriet.  
" I..I..I..", Springtrap's voice broke.  
" Would you have been glad, huh? The beast used you out of all of us. It knew you were weak. It knew you wouldn't resist a crying girl.  
That's all it takes to make you risk everything. Just a girl and some tears", Foxy grinned and shook his head.  
Springtrap did not know what to respond. He started to weep.  
Foxy was getting dangerously close.  
" Look at me, Springtrap! Do you have any god damn idea of the danger everyone was in? It was all your fault.  
You should thank God on your knees that no one got killed! Their blood would have been in your hands", Foxy couldn't have made it more clear.  
Springtrap knew how foolish he had been, Foxy's attitude also prevented him from defending himself.  
" So. You still haven't answered my question. Would you have been okay if someone had died? Answer me", Foxy was on Springtrap's face.  
" I..No, Foxy", Springtrap's shattered voice stuttered.

He could barely talk midst of all the sobbing.  
" Well, your actions tell otherwise. Are you lying to me? Or are you just stupid enough to be fooled?", asked Foxy rudely.  
Springtrap was the most sweet bunny that had ever existed. Seeing him afraid of Foxy made the kids scared of Foxy as well.  
Springtrap was sure that Foxy would kill him for his mistake.  
Goldie was trying not to enrage Foxy more by interrupting him. It was hard to see Springtrap so frightened.  
Foxy couldn't hear his own tone. He thought Springtrap deserved whatever was coming.  
Springtrap tried to force the answer to Foxy's question out of his mouth.  
" I..I..am..not..stupid", he cried.  
Foxy grabbed him by the arms.  
" So you are a liar then. You know what people did to liars in the Middle Ages? They cut the liars' ears off. Would you like that?", Foxy asked.

Springtrap's legs were failing. Goldie couldn't take it.  
If Foxy were enraged more, Goldie would fight him. Golden freddy didn't care anymore.  
" Foxy! Let him go. Springtrap has done nothing that would give the right to treat him like that", ordered Golden freddy.  
He took a step forward. He wanted to show Foxy that he was not messing around.  
Foxy let out a chuckle.  
" He just almost got us all killed. That is nothing, right?", he asked Goldie sarcastically.  
Golden freddy knew Foxy was right but Springtrap couldn't help himself.  
" Springtrap is Springtrap, Foxy. You can't change him. He will protect the kids to the end. Harriet is now saved, all thanks to him.  
Can you accuse him of being kind?", Goldie told him.  
" I can't change him, huh? Watch me, Goldie", Foxy had an inauspicious smirk on his face.

Then his gaze focused on the shaking bunny.  
" So you want to be like that. Do you want to endanger us all due to one single child?", Foxy asked him.

Vixey thought about her and Chica.  
Foxy looked like Chica when she had asked Vixey if she loved Foxy. She had looked dangerous and threatening as well.

" I..I..I just..Foxy", Springtrap stuttered in great fear.  
" It's a simple question. Do you want to endanger us all just because some child needs to be saved?  
When this sort of situation happens again, will you help the child? Simple! You see a child, outside.  
What will you do? Will you let them in?", Foxy asked again.

Springtrap had a simple answer. He couldn't give Foxy the answer he wanted to get.  
He just couldn't say what Foxy wanted him to say.  
" Yes, Foxy. Yes. Without a doubt, I will", Springtrap told him.  
Foxy grumbled in anger and punched Springtrap. The bunny hit the floor loudly. Some kids shrieked.  
" Wrong answer!", growled Foxy.  
" Whoa! Foxy! Stop!", Goldie ordered him.

Bonnie went further as she went between Foxy and Springtrap.  
" Foxy! I told him it was okay. It was my fault that the beast got in. If you are so eager to punish someone, punish me!", Bonnie put her hands up.  
" Get out of my way", Foxy snorted and pushed Bonnie out of the way.  
Springtrap was close to a total breakdown.  
" Foxy. Please. I beg of you. Don't hurt me", Springtrap's tears had formed a waterfall.  
" He is your friend. What are you doing?", Bonnie asked in fear.  
Foxy refused to listen to her and slapped Springtrap. The bunny held his face and continued crying.  
" Hurts, doesn't it? Imagine what it would be like if a beast witch tore your face open", Foxy was glad it hurt.  
Springtrap had never been so scared of his friend. Foxy looked like Springlock, looming above him like a nightmare.

" You have been a naughty boy, Springy. Touch me like a child, it should be easy for you. Time to teach you to treat me with respect", Springlock''s voice was in Springtrap's head.

" I think it's time for another slap. Sadly, my arm is tired. Maybe I'll use my other arm this time", Foxy raised his hook.  
Springtrap covered his face, trying to hide from an uncertain future.  
Harriet and Julisa were behind Goldie. No one dared to move. They were frozen.  
Harriet was afraid but Julisa couldn't stand the sight anymore.  
Foxy had pushed Bonnie out of the way but Julisa thought that Foxy wouldn't do the same to her.

At least, Julisa hoped so.  
" No!", Julisa ran to Foxy as he was about to strike.  
She went in the way.  
" Don't hurt him", begged Julisa.  
" Get out of my way unless you want to get hurt. I love you, Julisa, but he must learn a lesson", said Foxy.  
He raised his hook and was about to hit Julisa.  
Then the animatronics got their legs back. Now that a child was involved, their panic overwhelmed their fears.  
" Foxy. Stop!", Vixey grabbed Foxy's arm where the hook was.  
Bonnie grabbed the other arm. Julisa looked at Springtrap and helped him up. She attempted to take Springtrap to somewhere safe.  
Foxy saw it and unbelievable anger took him over. Foxy kicked the animatronics who had grabbed him and charged at Julisa and Springtrap.

He caught everyone by surprise. There was no stopping him.  
Foxy was almost at his target when the air shook around him. The room was filled with chaos for a second as sound waves blasted every wall and door.  
Foxy's chest was hit by a train of shots. He flew backwards and landed on his back.  
When he looked at the direction of the shots, Gretta's shotgun smoked in front of his eyes. She had shot him.  
" Stay away from kids, you monster!", she told Foxy.  
Goldie saw that the situation was about to get much worse and more lethal.

Foxy stumbled up.  
" Human! You will pay for shooting me!", Foxy raged, bleeding.  
The other animatronics got over the shock and stopped him.  
" Foxy! Calm down. Don't make me do this", pleaded Goldie.  
Foxy was not calming down so Goldie headbutted him to the right spot.

Foxy fell to the floor and closed his eyes.  
" You killed him", Vixey covered her face.  
Goldie put his hand forward calmingly.  
" He is just knocked out. That'll reboot him. He should wake up soon and hopefully he'll be calmer", explained Goldie.  
" No! He mustn't wake up ever again", exclaimed Gretta behind them.  
The animatronics looked at her.  
" I'll kill that monster before he hurts someone", Gretta reloaded the shotgun.

The situation was saved by a foot that blocked the trigger. Jenny had been among the adults but then she stepped in.  
She had put one of her toes behind the trigger so it couldn't be pulled.  
" Not on my watch. We have had enough violence. This situation is over, lady", she told Gretta with a serious tone.  
Goldie looked at her gratefully.

Gretta snorted and walked away. She let everyone know that the situation was far from over.  
Crystal and Vixey carried Foxy away and Goldie went to Springtrap.  
He apologized to Springtrap for not doing much.  
" It was the right thing to do. He was angry at me, which made him violent. He was not a monster, just scared for our safety.  
Good the situation didn't get out of control", Springtrap told him.  
Goldie scratched his head.  
" It almost did, buddy. We should be aware that enemies may also be in here. That might have ended very badly for all of us", he told Springtrap.  
When he took Springtrap to a calmer place, Goldie's head was filled by one grim promise.  
" If we don't destroy you from the outside, then you will be destroyed from the inside", he heard.

The sentence floated in his mind like a ghost. It was clear as crystal that the darkness had been right all along.

Farewell: Their first real encounter with enemies, among their friends. It is a dangerous thing, fear.  
I hope I will have the strength to take this idea further. Wait for more, guys.  
But anyway, thank you for reading this chapter.  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	56. Foxy's final gate

Greeting: Here we go again. Soon, it will be the time to join Rachel and her group again.  
Not yet though for I want to keep on going with the Fazbear crew.  
Dig in!

( Vixey and Foxy. In the backstage. A few hours after the incident)

There was a white curtain, attached to the ceiling. Its bottom was gently moving back and forth on the floorboards as gentle breeze moved it.  
The curtain wiggled like a wave in it's own place. Sometimes a sudden blast of wind pushed some part of it, which ruined the symmetry of the movement.  
It had lain there, in front of Vixey's eyes, for about an hour.

She was sitting down and had her back against the side of a bed. Her beloved husband was sleeping on it and his hand was gently touching Vixey's head.  
Vixey looked sorrowful and it was highlighted when she let out a sigh. The main stage was right behind the curtain which Vixey was staring at.  
There was another curtain behind the white one and it was red. Vixey could hear the music and Balloon boy's voice.  
An occasional exclamation of joy made Vixey think that Toy bonnie was there as well.  
Toy bonnie sounded like she was faking it and of course she was. Nobody could have been happy after what had happened.

Vixey wished she could have been there as well. Everything had been suppose to go well.  
Foxy had come back and then Vixey could have performed with him and their daughter. Vixey had had it all planned out.  
Foxy had ruined it by getting angry at Springtrap.

He had ruined everything.

Vixey doubted that any of the kids would ever play with him again. Not that it would matter anyway.  
Snapping at Springtrap like that had bad consequences. Foxy should have known that.  
Vixey was a little bit mad herself. Foxy had made sure that the kids would be afraid of him for the rest of their lives.  
He had turned himself into a nightmare which the kids would try to forget.  
She imagined the children, scared for their lives.  
They would be cowering in their beds. That was if they ever got back into their own homes. Vixey had doubts about that too.  
The children would glance at their closets, expecting to see a hook peek through the gap, between the two doors.  
" It's me! Time to play", the horrid voice laughed wickedly in Vixey's head.  
The children would call their parents and tell them that Foxy had been in their closet.  
Foxy had been their friend, now he was their nightmare.

Vixey glanced behind herself to look at her husband. Foxy had never done anything like that.  
The last time, he had gone anywhere near that, had been at the time, he had been reprogrammed.  
Vixey hoped that Foxy would be okay when he woke up.  
Poor Springtrap! He had gotten so scared when Foxy had threatened him.  
Vixey's left foot was drumming the floor as she was nervous. Foxy had not woken up yet but he would soon.  
" How can I solve this problem? Oh, Foxy. Where have you gone? The kids are afraid of you and I think I am too", Vixey looked upward.  
" Where are you? I had always wanted to see you when I came here. I loved you back then and time hasn't worn it away.  
My love hasn't been eroded by anything before. Please, don't kill it", begged Vixey.

She closed her eyes and faced the floor. It gave her no answer.  
She was alone with her problem. She looked away and knelt down.

As she hugged herself, Foxy's eyes opened slowly. His hand moved and he brushed Vixey's fur with his fingers.  
" Foxy?", Vixey felt him behind her.  
The pirate fox rose from the bed and sat down to the edge. Vixey glanced to her right and saw a glimpse of his legs.  
Vixey was afraid. Would she face the monster who had tried to kill Julisa and Springtrap?  
Vixey hoped she'd see her husband's clear eyes, looking at her the same way as always.  
She looked up.  
Her eyes followed the legs until they got together. Foxy was holding his hand and hook by his waist.  
Vixey's gaze went upward and saw Foxy's face.  
" Are you alright, lass?", Foxy asked her.

Based on his expression, he already knew the answer.  
Vixey looked forward and rested her back on the wooden edge of the bed.  
Foxy's head was fuzzy right then but he remembered what he had done. He placed his hand on Vixey's shoulder.  
" Vixey. Me hearty. I..", Foxy tried to figure out what to say.  
Vixey responded by standing up and walking away from Foxy.  
To make their situation more horrible, Toy bonnie let out a laughter at the same time.  
It peeked into the room by whooshing under the two curtains.  
Neither Foxy and Vixey reacted to it.  
Foxy didn't know what to say. The truth was that there really was nothing to say.  
Foxy's rage had settled down and the shock had hit him.  
He knew how horrible he had been to the innocent Springtrap. The bunny had been completely innocent of what had happened.  
Everyone had tried to explain it to Foxy but he had refused to listen.

He had never felt so bad.

" Vixey. I just want to say that..", Foxy started.  
" Don't bother", interrupted Vixey with a teary voice.  
" There is nothing to say. An apology won't do the trick", she added.  
Foxy stood up and walked to her. His chest was close to Vixey's back.  
" I know, honey. I scared everyone. Gretta shot me and I proved everyone that she had been right all along", Foxy looked at his feet in sorrow.  
Then he suddenly realized that he had indeed been shot in the chest. He checked it quickly. The holes were gone.  
" Mike fixed you. Which is more than you deserve", Vixey read his mind.  
" Could you at least talk to me? I know you can read my thoughts. You can feel my pain. Together we can fix it. I promise you", Foxy took a step towards Vixey.

The vixen turned around and her eyes were wet.  
" Fix it? I think Gretta has already done all of it for you. You can thank her if you want", Vixey was sad.

Foxy realized that he had missed something. Something important and terrifying.

" What did she say? What did Gretta do?", Foxy came closer to her.  
He didn't touch Vixey yet but expressed his sorrow. Vixey found it hard to tell him.  
" You showed everyone how dangerous our family was. She said it the best. Gretta and some other adults demanded that..that..", Vixey's voice broke.  
Her tears were wiped by Foxy.  
" Don't touch me", Vixey backed away.  
" Vixey. What did Gretta demand?", Foxy asked slowly.  
Vixey looked down.  
" She told us that you were a dangerous monster, exactly what animatronics were. You were a killing machine.  
She demanded that we'd banish you..", answered Vixey.  
Foxy gasped. Vixey looked at him and her eyes were full of tears.  
" ..and also that I and Crystal would be banished with you", she finished the sentence.

Foxy covered his mouth.  
" Crystal begged me not to let them banish us. She said she didn't want to wander in the darkness", explained Vixey before her voice broke again.  
Foxy was speechless and right at that second he understood why Vixey was upset.  
" She said that? Oh no! My dearest baby girl. Where is she?", Foxy asked, afraid.  
Vixey glanced at the direction of the curtain.  
" She is somewhere in the main room. Pirate cove most likely. Mike and Felix tried to calm her down but she wouldn't stop whimpering like a puppy.  
Even Fang was there to calm her down along with his family", answered Vixey.  
Her expression was blaming Foxy for losing his temper on Springtrap.  
It felt horrible to see that expression on her face.  
" The only one who really should have been there, but wasn't, was you.  
Crystal was crying but her father wasn't there to comfort her. Even her murderer was there but her father was absent", Vixey added.

Foxy let out a small whimper. Vixey watched as he trudged back to the bed.  
" Maybe I could go to her and tell her how sorry I really am", Foxy said to himself.  
Vixey shook her head.  
" What would that accomplish, Foxy? We are about to be banished and torn to bits by witches.  
No matter how much you apologize, it won't change a thing", Vixey told him.

To his surprise, Vixey did actually continue by walking to the bed and sitting down next to him.  
She looked at Foxy, her face looking like she would hit him. Foxy waited for a slap or a punch that never came.  
Vixey's eyes were glittering in the bright light which was inappropriate for the situation.  
Foxy wanted to say something and suddenly he knew what he should say.  
" Hey, honey. Don't worry. I don't think they will banish us. Would our friends ever allow Gretta and the other adults to do that?  
I don't think so", Foxy wrapped his other arm around Vixey.  
He waited to see if Vixey would push his arm away.  
At first, Vixey looked like she would but then she chose not to.  
" I don't know, Foxy. You made Goldie really angry. I could see his emotions on his face. He seemed to like the idea of us leaving.  
I can't really blame him for that. You attacked his oldest friend", Vixey sighed at the idea.

Foxy could not believe it.  
" Goldie would never banish us. Not after all we have gone through together", thought Foxy.  
" Well, maybe me. He would banish me but not you two.  
Crystal had nothing to do with it. Sending her outside would be nothing more than a murder", Foxy told Vixey.  
" But Gretta demanded that all of us have to leave. The pirate wolves should have been happy that Gretta didn't add them to her banishing list", said Vixey.  
The two foxes were scared for their future. Gretta had tons of friends among the adults.  
If the animatronics didn't agree with them, they would banish the foxes on their own.  
The animatronics would definitely not fight them. If Goldie joined them, the foxes' story would definitely be at its end.  
Foxy and Vixey's only hope was that enough adults would turn out to be merciful and compassionate.

Foxy said nothing to his wife and then Vixey leaned into him.  
" Please hold me, dear. I am scared for our girl. I am scared for you", Vixey told him.  
Foxy hugged her and the arc of his hook brushed Vixey's head.  
" I am too, me hearty. I am scared for her too", replied Foxy.

The moment stretched as the foxes waited. They expected to see Gretta who would come to throw them out.  
Gretta would probably have a banishing ceremony of some sort. They would be sacrificed to the darkness which would welcome their souls with a laughter.  
Gretta had always been suspicious.  
All that time, they had spent in the pizzeria, Gretta had been careful.  
Foxy had pushed Gretta's paranoia over the edge.  
He begged, in his mind, that Crystal and his friends could forgive him.

Soon, the music, outside the room, stopped and the room fell silent. After about half an hour, the curtain moved again.  
Something big was behind it. Vixey held onto Foxy and he kissed her.  
" No matter where we go or what happens to us, I will always love you with all of my heart", said Foxy.  
" I know", responded Vixey.  
The gap in the curtain was pulled open by yellow hands.  
At first, they thought it was Springtrap but then a black hat peeked through the curtain.  
" Mind if I come in?", Golden freddy asked them.  
Vixey was relieved but still scared of the future.  
" No, not at all. Come in, Goldie", she told him.  
Golden freddy stepped in and looked around to see that there was no one else in the room.  
Foxy waited for him to say something or snap at him. Goldie stared into Foxy's eyes and let out a sigh.  
" Has Vixey told you what your little incident did?", he asked the fox.  
Foxy looked down and his ears drooped. He looked at his hook and hand.  
" She did", Foxy nodded to him.

Foxy couldn't even look into Goldie's eyes. He didn't want to see the anger and how happy Goldie was about Foxy's doom.  
Golden freddy walked closer and bent down. Then Foxy was forced to look at him.  
Foxy was unable to read Goldie's emotions. Golden freddy's face was neutral but there was a storm inside him.  
" Look. I don't know how you'll survive this. Gretta and her group are very strict.  
We can't stop them, we are not ready to fight the humans", Goldie sounded like he was sorry.  
Foxy sighed at that.  
" I deserve it. Too bad, my family has to pay for my mistake", Foxy glanced at his wife.  
Goldie stood up and turned around.  
" It is indeed. Gretta says that apples don't fall far from trees.  
You scared her by pushing Springtrap to the brink of a mental collapse. Not to even mention Springtrap himself", Goldie could not believe it himself.  
" By the way, congratulations, Foxy. You did what even Springlock and Fredbear could not accomplish", it was sarcastic.  
Foxy was more than ashamed.  
" I almost killed Springtrap and Julisa. It is understandable that everyone hates me now", Foxy replied to him.  
Goldie turned around and then his tone got serious.  
" That's true. You almost killed them. The others were on the side lines but Julisa and Springtrap were the real victims.  
Why is it then that they seem to be the only ones who think this is completely wrong? I don't get it", Goldie told Foxy.  
He looked shocked.

" Wait. They are not angry at me or scared of me?", Foxy asked Golden freddy.  
The bear shook his head.  
" Springtrap is traumatized even if he pretends not to be. He can't fool me. He does feel pity for you though.  
Apparently he can't fool Gretta either since she refused to listen to him", Golden freddy answered him.  
Vixey had no idea of that. Foxy was happier since Goldie didn't seem to be angry.  
" How about you? Are you angry at me, Goldie? I can't seem to figure it out", asked Foxy.  
" It's complicated. I am not angry at you for the time being. You can thank Springtrap for that. He thinks you deserve mercy.  
If he thinks that way, I will too. After all you did, that is a miracle.  
To my surprise, Springtrap's way of thinking almost managed to save you. And you hated it the last time I saw you", said Goldie.

Still, he didn't want Foxy to think that he had forgiven him.  
" I still think you did wrong but it doesn't give anyone the right to treat you like this. This way of punishing you is insane.  
But hey!  
You disagree with that statement so I don't know what I'm saying", shrugged Goldie.

Foxy knew what Goldie was referring to. Goldie had said the same thing to Foxy.  
" Can't you guys do anything? At least find a way to make them spare Crystal.  
She means everything to us and I could never get peace if I ended up getting her killed", Foxy pleaded Goldie.  
Vixey looked at Foxy and hoped the same thing as Foxy did.  
Both of them wanted to spare Crystal. Goldie thought for a moment and his mind considered every option.  
" I don't know! We are in a shocking situation. Inside, all of us wish there was a way to spare any of you but there doesn't seem to be.  
We simply can't face the inevitable. All of us are thinking of ways to make this right.  
Believe me, Foxy. I am trying my best but even I start to think there is no way of saving you", Goldie got close to him.

Foxy couldn't believe it. It couldn't have been inevitable.  
" Can I at least talk to Gretta? I would like to get a chance to beg her to spare my daughter", Foxy could only think of that.  
He already knew that Goldie would shake his head.  
" Gretta doesn't want to talk to you. She just wants to get you and your family out of here as soon as possible.  
Even Crystal's teary pleading couldn't make her change her mind", explained Golden freddy.  
Foxy stood up.  
" Can't you see? We are doomed. You killed me and our daughter", sniffed Vixey.  
They had been speaking about it enough. Foxy's hope was fading and he thought about the children who had seen angry.  
They had been afraid for their lives.  
Foxy had scared the parents so much that they had decided to take action.  
No matter how much darkness there was in their hearts, the animatronics wouldn't fight them.  
" I at least hope that the children won't have to see it. I'd also like to farewell everyone", Foxy said, feeling blue.

Goldie nodded to him.  
" I think that can be arranged. The children have already been sent to the Arcade palace. Gretta should allow you to have your other wish.  
You know, as your last wish before you are sent to your doom", Goldie told him.  
That made Foxy happier.  
The kids were away and Springtrap had forgiven him.  
Goldie felt something inside him. Vixey felt it too.  
Vixey was going crazy in her own head. Dark vixey was in ecstasy.  
The darkness had arrived and it made Vixey stand up.

" Come in, Mrs. Grandy. I know what you are here to do", Goldie told her.  
Mrs. Grandy walked through the curtains. She glanced at Foxy seriously.  
" It is time. Gretta can't wait any longer. Follow me, please", Mrs. Grandy kept it short and kept her head down.  
Foxy held onto his wife tightly and nodded to Mrs. Grandy.  
Goldie followed Mrs. Grandy and Foxy followed him with Vixey.  
Golden freddy looked back at Foxy and a black tear fell down his cheek.

Foxy walked through the curtains and a stink of death hit him in the face. He promised himself that he would stay strong to the very end.  
" I would have wanted to talk to that brown wolf but that ain't going to happen. I know Crystal would have wanted to see him too.  
I'm so sorry, my baby girl", thought Foxy.

He walked down the stairs that led off the stage. The stairs were wooden and felt nice under the feet.  
Foxy would never feel that again. He took one step at a time.  
His life was at its end and it was all his fault. Gretta's group had made the decision and it was not to be defied.  
Foxy was aware that monsters were laughing somewhere at that point.  
" Three down, more to go. Thank you for your cooperation, jerks. Beef jerks", Foxy imagined a beast's voice giggling.  
It was laughing and licking its black lips which aimed to consume the world.

Foxy saw his friends up ahead. Springtrap was not with them of course.  
They were coming to him one at a time and farewelled him.  
" I'm sorry, Foxy", Freddy hugged him.

After that, Foxy noticed something else up ahead. Crystal was with Mike and Storm Jr.  
Crystal hugged Storm Jr. and said something to her.  
" Can we forget our quarrel in the vents? I love you, you are a good friend", Foxy read from her lips.  
Storm Jr. was not looking at him so he didn't know what she answered.  
Mike patted Crystal on the shoulder as he noticed Foxy.  
Crystal's eyes widened when she saw her father. Her eyes were teary.  
She reminded Storm Jr. after Leslie had been crushed by Jeremy's house. It was a sign of the ultimate sorrow.  
There had been a ton of crying in that pizzeria but only that kind of crying really left marks.  
The tears would stain Crystal for all eternity. Just like Leslie's death had stained Storm Jr. and just like the death of her sisters had stained Catty.

Foxy and Vixey approached Crystal who farewelled her friends.  
When Foxy reached her, she hugged him tightly.  
" Dad. I'm scared", she weeped.  
Foxy patted her back.  
" I am sorry, honey. I truly am", Foxy replied to her.  
He didn't know what else to say. At least he would die with his family.  
Vixey was so warm, hugging him.  
Crystal buried her face into Foxy's fur. It was a silent moment.  
" Hurry up! We haven't got all day", Gretta's voice interrupted them.

Foxy looked forward and saw his doom. The door was right in front of him. The shield had been lowered a little.  
The door was Foxy's final gate.  
Beyond that, there was just endless darkness and wind that blew sand.  
Foxy watched the land as it welcomed him with its cold and dead embrace.

Farewell: A fanfare is needed. I think that was a good, emotional chapter.  
I just hope you will not be mad because of my choice.  
Just wait! THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	57. The banishment

Greeting: The banishing ceremony is about to begin. How will Foxy and his family avoid the horrible fate? That is if they will survive of course. Enjoy!

( Everyone. At the main room. The banishment of Foxy's family)

Right at that very moment, as Foxy was staring into the abyss of his doom, his gaze was filled by fear.  
He couldn't hold it back.  
That was the moment when Foxy understood that the afterlife was no paradise. He and his beloved first and second mate were going to hell.  
There were no monsters outside but he knew they were watching.  
As soon as he went outside, he would hear them chant in thirst for death.  
Based on Crystal's expression, she could feel them too. The monsters were already chanting in excitement.  
The singing was inside Foxy's head and it scared him.  
The others seemed unaffected by the chanting. It was either that or they couldn't hear it at all.

Foxy petted Vixey on the back.  
" I'm here, honey. I'll be with you to the end", he said as the foxes moved closer to the door.  
Gretta was on Foxy's left. She was wearing her usual clothes but Foxy thought she might as well have been wearing robes.  
Gretta was both an executioner and a priest.  
She had something to say to everyone.

Foxy and his family looked at her. Fang's family was right behind Foxy's.  
Storm's hands were on Willa's shoulders and Fang's hands were on Storm Jr.'s.  
Crystal glanced at Willa and Storm Jr. Both wolves recognized the fear in her eyes.  
Crystal wanted them to say something.

Fang could have gone to the middle and stopped all of it. In a way, Fang owed it to Crystal because he had killed her when she had been a human.  
" Please help me", mouthed Crystal in distress.  
Storm Jr. had to shake her head. If they resisted, they would be Gretta's next victims.  
Then Crystal had to look forward as Gretta began to speak.  
" Foxy. Have you been informed what happens to you now? I expect you to also know why you are here", Gretta sounded grim.  
Foxy spoke up.  
" I know everything and I say that this is wrong. I didn't want to hurt Springtrap. I just snapped, Gretta. I..", Foxy started.  
" Quiet, animatronic mutt! This is not a trial. In order to protect our children from savages like you, you and your kin will leave this pizzeria", said Gretta.

The adults, around her, nodded in an agreeing manner. Foxy had tried to defend himself but Golden freddy had been right.  
Foxy had already been found guilty.  
" Wait, Gretta. You have to let me speak. I know you are scared, I would have been too. But can't you see that my daughter and wife are scared.  
They didn't do anything. Why would you..?", Foxy said.  
" Shut up. Apples don't rot far from trees. This has to be dealt with", Gretta interrupted him again.

Foxy knew that Gretta would interrupt him over and over again. Yet, he had to speak up.  
" Can't I at least get to properly farewell my friends? I have lived with them a long time. It's my last wish", Foxy said quickly before Gretta could interrupt.  
He knew that Gretta was always trying to be as sophisticated as possible. Luckily, Gretta had some sort of respect for traditions.  
" Go ahead then but make it fast", Gretta snorted.  
Foxy let out a sigh. Was he just trying to get as much time as possible?  
Then he turned around to look at everyone and spoke to them.

" I know what you are thinking. It is sad that I wasn't killed by enemies but by friends. I summoned the death of me and my family.  
Anyway, guys. I just wanted to tell each and every one of you that you have been the best friends, a fox could have.  
I hope you can forgive me for losing my temper in a bad situation. I wish you luck and hope you survive", Foxy let it come out.

It brought some to tears.  
" Please don't go. We can't let this happen", Bonnie couldn't stay silent.  
Gretta's sudden glance scared her.  
" It has already been decided. These foxes are to be gone for the sake of our kids. If you care about them too much, you'll have to go too", Gretta told Bonnie.  
It was a clear message. If the animatronics didn't shut up, they'd be sent away with the foxes.  
Gretta didn't trust the animatronics enough to listen to them.

Maybe a human could speak some sense into Gretta's head.  
" Mr. Fazbear. Stop her", Bonnie looked at Mr. Fazbear who had been hiding in a dark corner.  
Foxy understood how he felt.  
" I can't. Please don't ask that, Bonnie. It is hard for me too", Mr. Fazbear told her.  
Bonnie knew that the other animatronics were thinking about the same thing as she was. They had to stop Gretta.  
" Gretta! Stop this! This isn't right", Bonnie sounded almost angry.  
That made Gretta point at her.

" He will go. Your word doesn't mean anything. You should be thankful that you are still here.  
Remember that we could have killed you all and we would have been spared. We and our children are still in danger because of you.  
Those creatures only wanted you. We would have been let back home if you hadn't wanted to stay alive.  
We are here because most of us feel emotions for walking piles of metal", Gretta told everyone.

Bonnie was about to continue by telling Gretta that the monsters were bluffing.  
Foxy looked at Bonnie, which made her fall silent. Gretta raised her arms.  
" Foxy the pirate fox, Vixey the pirate vixen and Crystal the pirate vixen. You are now to be banished for you have been found dangerous.  
Walk forward!", Gretta ordered.  
Foxy and his family walked towards the door step by step. Mrs. Grandy was there to open the door for them.  
" I'm sorry", she mouthed when Foxy glanced at her one last time.  
She really wished she could have done something about it. Gretta was too influential to be gone against.  
Everyone knew that.  
Foxy was holding onto Crystal and petting her. Foxy bent down and gave his daughter a quick kiss.  
" Here we go", Foxy said to Vixey.  
" It has been an honor to be your friend", Vixey told Dark vixey.  
The grim voice echoed inside her head. It was full of sorrow.  
" Mutual feelings, Vixey. Mutual feelings", Dark vixey told her.

Mrs. Grandy put her hand onto the handle and was about to pull it.  
Gretta's face was full of relief.

" Stop right there", a voice shouted by the hallway, leading to the Arcade palace. Everyone stopped and looked that way.  
" What now?", Gretta let out in frustration.  
It was a very sad Springtrap. Needless to say, he wasn't alone.  
A bunch of tiny heads were peeking around his body.  
The kids were there. A lot of them.  
The cores of almost all the animatronics jumped. The kids were afraid but had followed Springtrap for whatever reason.  
It was more than obvious that they had come to stop Gretta.  
Even her own child was among them.

The animatronics wondered if Springtrap would make things better or worse.  
Gretta hadn't listened to him first, Springtrap knew that.  
The children could change things though. Springtrap and the kids had come just in time.  
" Don't do it! I won't let you. None of us will", Springtrap told Gretta.  
The children were hiding behind him and their eyes were fixed on Foxy.  
" I'm sorry, kids. Please don't be scared. It's me, your friend", Foxy thought.  
The children looked at his face and tried to see if he was still a monster.  
Crystal smiled at the children and Springtrap.  
As Julisa stepped out in the open, the others followed her. They could see Foxy's concern and fear for his family.  
Springtrap and the kids had been talking about Foxy's outburst in the Arcade palace.  
The children had been aware of Gretta's plan. Julisa had helped everyone remember everything good Foxy had done for them.

They had decided to stop Foxy from being punished.  
Every single kid had followed Springtrap voluntarily. It was quite a shock for the parents to see their kids turn up.  
" We like Foxy. Don't make him leave", the kids said together like well-trained marines.  
The adults looked at Gretta for help. She was shocked but capable of speaking.  
" What are you doing here? I thought we told you all to go to sleep", Gretta asked the kids.  
She sounded like an everyday mother. It was a weird response but normal for her.  
" Springtrap? Why are these children not asleep? You promised me, remember?", Gretta asked him.

Springtrap's tone was weird. His voice was cute and the serious tone did not match it.  
" We will not sleep while you kick Foxy and his family out. Only a monster would do this to Foxy", Springtrap told her.  
" He is right", Julisa was by his side.  
Gretta sighed and rolled her eyes.  
" It is for everyone's well-being. This is a necessary step which we have to take", Gretta told him.  
" Mrs. Grandy. Open the door so we can get this over with", she added.  
The animatronics, even Springtrap, looked at the woman by the door. She already had her hand on the handle, ready to turn it.

Mrs. Grandy saw her son among the crowd of kids.  
" Please don't do it, mom. Foxy doesn't deserve it", he thought.  
Mrs. Grandy could almost feel her son's thoughts.  
" No!", she let go of the handle.  
Gretta was outraged.  
" What are you doing? Turn the handle so we can get this monster out of here", Gretta told her seriously.  
Mrs. Grandy glanced at the kids.  
" Our children have something to say. I wouldn't be a mother if I didn't listen to their concerns", she shrugged at Gretta.  
" A good mother knows what is best for her kids. She does anything to ensure their safety even if it angers some people", Gretta explained to her.  
Mrs. Grandy smiled at her son.  
" You are correct, Gretta. And that is exactly what I'm doing", she said to Gretta without glancing at her.

Mrs. Grandy's son smiled back at her.  
She stepped away from the door. Gretta looked at the other adults. Some were still on her side.  
The animatronics knew that even one was too much. Foxy was far from safety.  
" Then I will do it myself! Foxy will be punished", Gretta took a step towards the door.  
" Mom! Don't do it", her son spoke up.  
Gretta looked at him.  
" Go back to sleep. Mommy will just take care of everything for you and then everything will be fine", Gretta told him.  
Springtrap petted the boy's back and pushed it gently.  
" Go on. Tell your mom how you feel", Springtrap encouraged him.

The boy stepped forward. Gretta was a strict mother and he had never gone against his mother's orders.  
" I won't. We will not let you murder Foxy", he said out loud.  
He wanted everyone to hear it. Gretta was shocked. He had never said that m-word before.  
" You take that back, young mister. That is not a word for younglings who don't know its meaning", she said strictly.  
The boy knew that the others, behind him, had covered their mouths.  
Springtrap hadn't wanted him to say that. It was a horrible word.  
The boy glanced at him.  
" Trust me", the gaze said to Springtrap.  
Then he looked back at his mother.  
" Murdering is exactly what you are doing. We are not toddlers anymore. It is our right to say what we think.  
You can't do it, mom. Foxy has done so many good things for us. His family and friends have done many good things too.  
Crystal listened to me and hugged me when my sister had been lost.  
All you and dad did was cry.  
Crystal was the one that helped me", said the boy.

Julisa walked forward and took the boy's hand.  
" I lost my best friend. Foxy was one of those that helped me get over it", she said to Gretta.  
Another boy came forward.  
" Cap Ol' Foxy told me how to ramble like a pirate", said the boy with a pirate hat on.  
He took Julisa's other hand.  
Foxy cried tears of joy as more children came forward. They told the adults what Foxy had done for them and joined the row of kids.  
" I love Vixey and Foxy. They are adorable", said the last girl.  
" Aww. Thank you", Foxy and Vixey thought, covering their mouths.  
The last one to join the row was Springtrap.  
" Foxy hurt me one time but can it undo all the good things he has done for me and everyone else?  
It can't. Not in a million years", Springtrap glanced at the row of kids on his right.

The children raised their hands in the air and nodded. Gretta let out a sigh of amazement.  
The kids had done a lot to stop her. Most adults had given up.  
Their kids were in the row and they couldn't support Gretta anymore.  
Gretta was still going to banish Foxy's family. A little voice in her head made sure of it.  
She would have to change her mind.

Foxy was not going to be safe until everyone had given up the intention of kicking him out.  
" No! You kids don't know what is good for you. I have decided to get this monster out of here and I will not stop now. It's for your own safety.  
When you are older and you have kids of your own, you will understand that", she pointed at the kids.

Her finger was powerful and commanding. Gretta didn't care if the children went against her.  
She could do it all by herself. The adults could have stopped her but Gretta's gaze made them not to.  
Gretta had to be convinced to change her mind.  
The few adults, still with her, were ready to take Foxy's family outside.

Freddy spoke to Gretta next.  
" How can it be for their safety? You are sending the friends of your own son to their deaths. That is not right.  
What is wrong with you?", Freddy asked her.  
Gretta was one stubborn woman. When she had decided something, her mind was not easily changed.  
" He is what's wrong! This monster almost hurt Julisa", she pointed at Foxy.  
" It will only be a matter of time before he does it again. We can either wait for someone to die or we can act now", Gretta told Freddy.  
" It was an outburst. Foxy didn't do it on purpose. This is what the evil, outside, wants", Felix shouted from the crowd of animatronics.  
" An outburst or not, this can't happen again. He almost hurt me as well. Was that on purpose?", Gretta responded.

In Foxy's head, that was unbelievable.  
" Of course it was, Gretta. You shot me in the chest. It's a wonder that it wasn't enough for you. I think that was enough punishing.  
I learned my lesson", Foxy told her.  
" He'll be more careful next time, Gretta. A promise from one mother to another", Vixey joined him.  
For a second, Vixey saw doubt in Gretta's eyes.  
Too bad, Gretta had not made it that far by not sticking to her decisions.  
" I decided to do this. You should have talked to me when you still had the chance. This has already taken too long!", Gretta walked to the door.  
Foxy was not happy. Gretta had never even allowed him to speak up.  
" I'm sorry, Gretta", Foxy blocked the door.  
" Get out of my way", she commanded.  
Foxy was right in front of the door. Gretta could not pass him.  
" No, I won't", Foxy shook his head.

Then the situation got out of hand. One adult threw a shotgun to Gretta.  
" I told you to get out of my way", she pointed it at Foxy.  
Vixey rushed forward.  
" No!", she said.  
Gretta moved quickly and aimed at Vixey.  
" No, no. You are not doing anything", she smiled at the vixen.  
Golden freddy as well as Fang and Bonnie felt a sudden darkness rise. Vixey felt it as Dark vixey sighed in unwanted ecstasy.  
It was horrible.  
" Don't even think about shooting them", Kristian took out a gun as well.  
It was a pistol but dangerous nonetheless.  
" Crap", said Foxy.

That got dangerous. Springtrap went in front of the kids to protect them. Gretta looked at Kristian.  
" Bad move, chef. Take aim!", Gretta told her friends.  
More guns were drawn and lots of gasps were heard.  
" Where did they get that many guns?", Freddy asked himself.  
Bonnie was beside him.  
" The box I got from that old shop place! One of Gretta's friends must have found it", she realized in shock.

Freddy didn't know which shop she was referring to. Bonnie's group had gone to many places with Faith.  
He guessed that the guns had been among the supplies which they had brought to the pizzeria.  
" Do not shoot my chef! I won't let you", Mr. Fazbear went between Kristian and the guns.  
Someone was going to die soon. Jenny's hands were shaking.  
" Should I go?", she asked Marionette.  
" Do not move", Marionette told her.  
" I will banish Foxy. You can't stop it", Gretta told Kristian and Mr. Fazbear.  
It was a problem, neither were going to give up. The answer came just in time.

Bullets were about to fly when a calm voice spoke up.  
" I'll take the blame", the voice said to everyone.  
Gretta looked at Mrs. Grandy who was standing by a window.  
" What? You take the blame?", she asked Mrs. Grandy.  
" Yes. You want to punish Foxy's family. What if I take the blame? All their sins are now mine to carry. I'll leave the pizzeria and they can stay", Mrs. Grandy suggested.  
" No. You can't do it. You'll die", Vixey got scared.  
Mrs. Grandy let out a sigh.  
" Someone has to go. If it's me, then so be it", she said to Vixey.  
Her son came to her.  
" Mom. Don't go", he pleaded.  
" Listen to your son. You can't sacrifice yourself for us. He has already lost his father. He can't lose you too", Vixey pointed at the child.  
Mrs. Grandy bent down.  
" Vixey is your mother now. Foxy is your father and Crystal is your sister. I am the monster who has to leave.  
But I'll be watching you from Heaven", she told her son.

Then she looked at Gretta.  
" Would that be okay with you?", Mrs. Grandy asked her.  
Gretta laughed.  
" Ellen. Sweet Ellen. Go ahead. It's okay. The reason is that I know you won't do it. Your son is here and you won't leave him.  
You would never kill yourself to save some robot animals who claim to have feelings", Gretta was amused.  
" I'll take that as an absolute yes", Mrs. Grandy was calm and collected.  
Mrs. Grandy had calmed the situation down. She knew that this choice would do it.  
After this, Gretta would most likely leave the animatronics alone. Only this would be shocking enough for Gretta.  
It was a compromise which required a sacrifice. She glanced at her son one last time.  
" I love you, baby. Hopefully Vixey loves you like I have loved", she said and faced the door.

Her son didn't react. He was just standing there and sobbing.  
" She won't actually do it, will she?", asked one of Gretta's friends.  
" Of course she won't", Gretta glanced at him.

Mrs. Grandy opened the door without even glancing behind her. Vixey rushed to the door.  
She almost got there but Mrs. Grandy shut the door behind herself.  
" Ellen! Don't. You can't", Vixey cried on the other side of the door.  
Mrs. Grandy smiled at her from the outside.  
" Take care of my son. Love him as your own", was her last wish.

Then Mrs. Grandy turned to face the wilderness and walked forward.  
Gretta was shocked. She couldn't take her decision back.  
Mrs. Grandy was actually going to do it. Nobody had ever seen anything like it.  
Why was she doing it?  
" The beasts are trying to kill the animatronics. We have to keep them alive. I hope this pisses the monsters off.  
Good luck, my friends. You will definitely need it", Mrs. Grandy thought while walking.

After that, she heard the monsters coming. Their hungry voices approached her from the darkness.  
Mrs. Grandy took her jacket off and unleashed her hair. She allowed it to sway in the air like a flag.  
The animatronics and people watched as Mrs. Ellen Grandy came face to face with her doom.

" For Foxy's family. For Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Are you proud of me now, Richard? I am coming, my love", she said and extended her arms to her sides.  
The monsters were angry since she was not Foxy's family. In their hatred, they attacked her and gnawed her down to the bone.  
Luckily, the animatronics were too far away to see the brutality of it all.  
" No", Vixey sobbed as Mrs. Grandy's corpse was torn to bits.

There was nothing left of it after a few seconds. After it had happened, everyone looked at Gretta who had nothing to say.  
She was shocked but tried not to show it.  
" So, Gretta. What is your opinion?", Freddy looked at her angrily.  
Mrs. Grandy had never wanted to hurt anyone. She was an unnecessary death.  
" Foxy has been punished. The monster is dead", she said and walked to Vixey.  
" Welcome, new Ellen Grandy. She took your place and you took hers. Nothing more to say", Gretta told Vixey and walked away with wide eyes.  
It was obvious that Gretta would not be seen anytime soon.  
Everyone had already put their guns away at that point. Mrs. Grandy had calmed everyone down.  
In fact, without her many more would have died in the storm of bullets.  
Even children. Mrs. Grandy had saved lives.

Her son was crying and hugged his new mother.  
" What will happen to me, Vixey?", he cried.  
Vixey cuddled him and kissed him on the nose.  
" We will take care of you", she answered.  
Foxy looked at them sadly.  
" Looks like we have another adopted child now. First, we adopted Bella, now him", thought Foxy.  
Crystal joined her mother and hugged her new brother.  
Maybe everything would be okay eventually. Right then though, peace still seemed far away.

Farewell: That was surprising. This chapter has come to a horrible end but at least Foxy survived.  
I hope this ending left you satisfied. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	58. Knock, knock, who's there

Greeting: Welcome back to Fazbear's. I am very happy to be here writing today's chapter. Enjoy it, everybody. I wanted to go back to Rachel's but there is still more things to do at Freddy's.

( Storm Jr. On the roof in astral form)

It had all happened too fast for her taste. Storm Jr. had first witnessed the banishment ritual of her friend.  
Then it hadn't happened after all.  
Mrs. Grandy had killed herself to save Foxy's family. Storm Jr. and her sister's thoughts had been all over the place after that.  
Willa had been hugging Crystal gratefully.  
Those two had gone to the backstage and taken the brown wolf with them. Willa and Crystal had wanted to spend some time without anyone else.

Storm Jr. had been okay with that. She was happy that Crystal hadn't wanted her to go with them.  
Storm Jr. wanted to be alone for a while. She had left her body, it was lying by the old restrooms in the abandoned section of the pizzeria.  
Those, going to the nap room, wouldn't notice it at all.  
Storm Jr. wasn't worried about her body being found.

She was on the roof and sitting on the edge of a chimney. There was no one around, not even monsters.  
The place was empty but they were close by.  
Storm Jr. could see a glimpse of something fast every now and then. It was like the run of a rabbit.  
The monsters were hidden in the shadows and in the thick fog, lying on the ground.

Storm Jr. was peering at the horizon and letting her thoughts drift.  
" Crystal and her parents are alive, that is true, Storm Jr.", she told herself.  
It had been a close call, a very close call. Everyone had been shocked after Mrs. Grandy had let herself die.  
Gretta had lost some of her honor. The others were not looking at her respectfully anymore.  
Needless to say, they were not on her side. Gretta had allowed her friend to die.  
It was since Gretta had not believed that Mrs. Grandy would have done it. The question everyone had on their lips was why Mrs. Grandy sacrificed herself.  
Storm Jr. doubted they would ever truly find out the answer.

She was dead and not coming back anyway.

Storm Jr. could see Mrs. Grandy in the middle of the fog. Her hand was above the fog and the fingers were reaching for the sky.  
It looked nasty to Storm Jr.  
" Her body was left there. The monsters did it for a reason. They left it there so the dead grin on her face would haunt us forever", sighed Storm Jr.  
The monsters had looked like they had eaten her completely. Storm Jr. had checked the body out a few minutes before.  
There had been some flesh left. The face and the grin on it had been staring at the pizzeria.  
Storm Jr. wasn't sure but she felt that the monsters had moved the head. It had not been facing the pizzeria before.

It was just a hunch and she had no proof but it made sense.  
" It's all about fear. It's all about intimidating us and our children", thought Storm Jr.  
Then a sudden idea popped into her head.  
" Maybe it was their plan! They tried to make us banish Foxy. They knew Gretta's fear would control her. They pushed Foxy into a state of rage", she said out loud.  
She was an astral body so she wasn't afraid that someone might hear her. The idea made sense.  
Foxy would have never threatened Springtrap like that in normal circumstances.  
Foxy was compassionate and kind. That was why it had shocked the other animatronics.  
" Little red-eyed bastards. Luckily, Mrs. Grandy messed up your plans", she cursed the monsters in her head.

Storm Jr. jumped off the chimney and floated to the ground. However, she stopped half way and looked into the distance.  
Her snout shivered at the scent. Even in astral form, she could smell it. It was weird since no scent should have existed in the astral world.  
It frightened her but she was also curious.  
Storm Jr. tried to recognize the scent but failed. It was unlike anything else she had smelled before.  
It wasn't the corpse in the fog nor the dead animals in the dirt. Storm Jr. knew what a corpse smelled like, that wasn't it.  
The animals in the dirt weren't anywhere near it either. She knew that scent.  
That was a pleasing scent with a nice tint of nature.  
The one she smelled right then was rotten.

Not in a normal way, in a spiritual way.

The scent wasn't special but it rushed into her ghostly snout and teased it.  
" What in the world could have a scent like this?", asked Storm Jr. while grinning at it.  
She was pretty sure that the source wasn't anything good. It would have been good to check it out though.  
Storm wouldn't have approved but she wasn't there. The scent was spiritual so it was likely that its source was too.

Storm Jr. would be in danger if it was. She had the courage to go forward and find out what the source was.  
She risked her life while doing so but she might save her friends as well.  
Storm Jr. doubted a lot of things but she was sure that the source was not a normal monster.  
" Bringing the big guns? Not fare", she shook her head at the direction of the scent.  
It was in the fog and she couldn't see it. She had to approach it. She floated forward and peered ahead.  
The fog rose around her. The scent was everywhere and it made her dizzy.  
" Where are you, whatever you are?", she looked around as the scent got unbearable.

The fog was thickening and rising higher. Storm Jr. wasn't a fan of the weather.  
She wasn't sure if it was the hurricane, affecting the weather but the weather was not normal.  
It was either wind or fog at all times, both horrible choices.  
Storm Jr. wished she could have held her breath. She couldn't since the scent was everywhere.  
It was weird to call it a scent as a matter of fact. It was more like an emotion.  
It impaled Storm Jr. and floated through her. She moved towards its source.

" Esse ermah?", a questioning voice said in the fog.  
Storm Jr. turned around. Someone was there undoubtedly, some beast witch. No other language sounded like that.  
It was some old language used by the beasts. She started to hear a weird sound in her head.  
It was a grinding sound that also kind of sounded like Freddy Kruger's claws.  
Something was scraping the ground in front of Storm Jr.

She began to see the fog get out of its way, whatever it was. The scent was nasty and Storm Jr. would have really wanted to just flee back to her own body.  
" But my friends need me more than ever. This could end up saving us all", Storm Jr. said to herself.  
She knew her hope was naive and pointless most likely. It was not her fault that she couldn't get the feeling out of her.  
The source of the scent was something worth checking out.

So Storm Jr. stayed in the air, knowing that the creature was coming closer. The whiteness opened up like the doors of a castle.  
It was like it was making way for the king, ruling the kingdom with a cruel hand.  
There was fear crawling up her back and whispering into her ears. Storm Jr. had trust in herself and her astral body.  
" It can't probably see me anyway. I'm spiritual, it's material", Storm Jr. shrugged off the fear.  
It was all self-deceit.

A hand reached out for Storm Jr. It penetrated the fog and its claws cut the frail whiteness.  
It was more than burnt, the hand was corroded. The skin was grey and full of warts, it was like a plague victim.  
It was a monster just like Storm Jr. had known all along. This one was different though.  
As more hands came out of the fog, Storm Jr. backed off quickly.  
She knew why the scraping had seemed so weird. The monster had more than two hands.  
It was like an amalgamation of multiple bodies. The hands tried to touch Storm Jr. but they went through her.  
" Phew! It's material as I suspected. It can't grab nor wound me", thought Storm Jr.

" Is it a baby wolf I feel in the air?", a chuckling voice asked.  
It was the voice of a true witch. If she hadn't known better, Storm Jr. would have said that she was in a Disney movie.  
There was certainty and arrogance in the voice as the being stepped forward.  
" The killer of Lord Jenner has given herself to us due to her misbelief. Your astral form can't hide from us", the voice laughed.  
Storm Jr. didn't understand what was so funny about the situation. The monster sounded like the Sorcerer due to the way it spoke.  
She was scared but believed the monster not to hurt her.  
" Terribly silent you are indeed. But so childishly naive", it sounded disappointed.  
Storm Jr. was weirded out by what it said. It sounded like it had been looking forward to meeting Storm Jr.  
Had it lured her to it? Was all that a big trap?

" What do you want? Why are you hiding in the darkness? If you don't answer, I'll get my friends.  
You can be big and bad but my friends will take you down", Storm Jr. sounded threatening.  
The creature peeked through the fog. Storm Jr. could see its face which was like the fog itself. It was hard to notice but it was there.  
The face was smiling.  
" Why am I hiding? I don't know. Why are you hiding in the pizzeria when you could play with us?", it answered with a question.  
Storm Jr. remained strong.  
" That wasn't an answer. What do you want? Whatever you are planning will never work. Go away and stop scaring our children", Storm Jr. told it.  
The monster's only response was a laughter.  
" Oh. We will go away. As soon as we are dancing on your corpses. Prematurely, we thank you for helping us", the voice said to her politely.  
" Wrong! I won't help you, monster", Storm Jr. snapped at it for saying that.

Then something stepped out of the foggy face. It was a burnt astral corpse.  
The corpse had no hair but it was a woman by all accounts.  
" Oh. You don't help us. None of us have use for you. I just want to get that Julisa girl for ruining my plan", said the woman.  
Storm Jr. realized that it was the woman who had possessed Harriet.  
Then she also realized what the woman was trying to do. Her mouth opened wide.

" No! My body", she glanced towards the pizzeria.  
The woman smiled and shook her index finger at Storm Jr.  
" No, baby wolf. My body. You want it? Then I suggest you hurry up", she chuckled.

She took off and left Storm Jr. behind. Storm Jr. was shocked for a second but got her bearings back.  
Storm Jr. took off and flew after the woman. The rest of that weird creature laughed at the astral wolf and vanished into the supernatural fog.  
As it was consumed, a pair of crimson red eyes could be seen in the whiteness.  
The Apocalypse witch was there, watching the show with interest. Storm Jr. missed the eyes since she was in a hurry.  
The astral woman was fast but Storm Jr. had a reason to catch up with her.  
" If she gets into my body, I'll be trapped in here forever", thought Storm Jr.  
Ornica had warned her about that when she had been given the ability. Storm Jr. had never even imagined that it might be something to take into account.  
Storm Jr. hoped the woman did not know where the body was. It was a misbelief again.

The woman went straight for Storm Jr.'s body. She could probably feel it as the suction of an empty body was quite easy to feel.  
" You are going nowhere, beast!", Storm Jr. grabbed the woman's leg.  
She stopped and pulled the woman backwards.  
" No! No! Let go of me!", the woman was kicking Storm Jr. in the face.  
It hurt her but Storm Jr. held on. She imagined that her body was coughing up oil right then.  
The body was still hers but it wouldn't be if the woman reached it before her.  
" You will not walk among my friends. You will not use their trust against them", Storm Jr. assured the woman.  
The woman laughed again maniacally.  
" That is what kills you. Trust is pathetic just like your misbelief that you can save the children", she said.  
Storm Jr. was slipping. The burnt body felt horrible. Storm Jr. was sure that the woman's skin would come off very soon.  
" Your body is mine. Your soul belongs to the King. I will not fail my masters", the woman started to sound stressed.

Storm Jr. knew she would have to let go of her sooner or later.  
" Well, better sooner", she thought.  
Storm Jr. yanked the woman and used her to get a running start. She flew past the woman and aimed for her body.  
The woman recovered fast and charged at the body as well. The two astral bodies were very close. The woman was right beside Storm Jr.  
The race was tense and Storm Jr. started to doubt herself.  
" Please make it, girl", she begged of herself.  
Storm Jr. could see the body and feel its suction.  
" There it is. Go", she thought and went for the final charge.  
The woman grabbed her and it was impossible to know which one would win.

( Julisa and Harriet. By the nap room)

The two girls had formed a relationship that was hard to define. They weren't friends completely but they were together.  
After hanging out with her, Julisa noticed that Harriet was quite similar to Betsy. Harriet was walking with her and Julisa hoped it would make her feel better.  
Harriet's first impressions of the pizzeria had not been the best.  
They weren't in the nap room but the door was open. Both girls could hear noises coming from the room.  
They were walking back and forth near the door.  
" Will Foxy be okay? We saved him right?", Harriet asked suddenly.  
" Huh?", Julisa responded and peered at her.  
Harriet hadn't spoken to her much. Julisa saw doubt in Harriet's eyes.  
" We saved him, didn't we? Those foxes don't have to go", Harriet repeated the question.  
Julisa nodded to her.  
" Foxy will never go. Our friends will protect him. Foxy would never leave us", she answered.  
Harriet took her word for it. The girls began to talk about various topics.  
" Should we be afraid? Those evil people can't get in, can they?", Harriet leaned towards Julisa.

It was a normal worry. Harriet had noticed that the floor, in the corridor outside the nap room, had a weird tint of red on it.  
The white tiles had been stained with blood.  
After the battle, the corpses had joined Betsy in the cold room. The basement animatronics had tried to clean up the blood but a tint of red had remained.  
Harriet's gaze drifted towards the floor. Julisa noticed the stains as well.  
" You don't have to be afraid of that. The monsters got in at first but then they were pushed out of the pizzeria. Springtrap and the others will protect us.  
They know the violence will shock us but they will do it anyway. It's for our own good", explained Julisa.

Harriet nodded with trust in her eyes. She had noticed the lack of happiness in the pizzeria.  
It was not Harriet's problem though. The girls had trust in the animatronics.  
Foxy had just been scared for the kids. He hadn't truly wanted to kill or hurt Springtrap.  
Harriet was grateful that Foxy hadn't had to leave.

Luckily, she hadn't seen what had happened to Mrs. Grandy. Julisa and Harriet sat down to the floor and leaned into the wall.  
" Hey, Julisa. Where is that young fox? She was Foxy's daughter. I hope she still wants to talk to Foxy.  
If my dad had done something like that, I wouldn't have talked to him", asked Harriet.

Julisa wasn't sure where Crystal was. She tried to remember if anyone had said anything, she got nothing.  
" We should talk to her friends. Willa and Storm Jr. are with her most of the time", Julisa suggested.

Right then, Storm Jr. exited the abandoned section and the girls saw her.  
" There is Willa. We can ask her", Harriet smiled.  
Julisa giggled at her.  
" That's Storm Jr. She and Willa are sisters so they are similar but Willa is a tiny bit shorter. That wolf is too tall to be Willa", Julisa corrected.  
" Oh. Well, I know that now. She is really cute. Does she give out kisses like some others do?", Harriet shrugged it off.  
" Yes, she does", Julisa answered Harriet.

Right then, Storm Jr. noticed them.  
" Oh hi, girls. How are you doing?", she asked them and tried to seem relaxed.  
Harriet put her thumb up.  
" I am fine now that I'm safe", she told Storm Jr.  
The wolf seemed exhausted and relieved.  
" Are you okay, Storm Jr.?", Julisa asked her.  
Storm Jr. smiled.  
" Never better. I am still shocked about what happened to Foxy. It was horrible. Think we are safe though so don't worry, Harriet", Storm Jr.'s teeth glinted in the light.  
" How about Foxy's daughter. Is she safe? We haven't seen her", asked Harriet.  
Storm Jr. bent down.  
" Crystal is fine, don't you worry", she answered.  
Harriet nodded.  
" Yeah. Hey! Do you want to play with us?", Harriet got excited.  
She liked Storm Jr.  
" Yea, sure. There's nothing like playing. It would feel good right now", Storm Jr. was ready.

Julisa thought that she seemed too happy to be concerned about Crystal.  
Then again, Storm Jr. had emotions that went up and down like a roller coaster.  
Storm Jr. helped the girls get up and wrapped her arms around them.  
" Shall we go to the dining area or to the Circle? The Circle is my family's stage", Storm Jr. asked the girls.

Harriet wanted to go to the Circle of the hidden treasure. Julisa didn't care, she just wanted to be with Storm Jr.  
" To the Circle it is. Let's go have some fun. It is better to be happy than sad. Maybe Crystal will join us, who knows", Storm Jr. looked at the girls.  
Harriet giggled. She agreed with the funny wolf.  
" Let's go. I will be happy to play with you. You are so cute", Harriet told Storm Jr.  
She trusted that Storm Jr. would protect them like Julisa had said.  
Harriet was happy to get the nasty woman out of her head. Storm Jr. ruffled Harriet's hair.  
" Thank you. It's good to have someone who likes me. It makes me happy.  
We have been depressed for the past days but it will all be over soon", Storm Jr. promised Harriet.

Then she bent down and kissed Harriet on the forehead. Harriet looked at Julisa.  
" Just like you said", Harriet's gaze told her.  
Julisa thought it looked like the kiss of someone, about to hurt Harriet.  
Storm Jr. closed her eyes when she had kissed Harriet.  
Storm Jr. had promised that the time of sadness would be over but that had sounded grim as well.  
Maybe Julisa was a bit shocked after all. It was just that the woman, who possessed Harriet, had promised to get Julisa.  
She was afraid and seeing threats everywhere.  
Storm Jr. hugged Julisa since she seemed sad.  
" Come on. Let's go, girls", Storm Jr. told them.

The wolf and the two girls walked towards the dining area. They were happy and couldn't hear the weeping that was floating in the air.  
" No! You horrible monster. Stay away from them. They have done nothing wrong", Storm Jr. weeped in the corner where no one could see her.  
She was trapped and her body was walking on its own. The monster had kicked her out of the way and she had lost the race.  
Storm Jr. felt dead since she had no body to inhabit.  
" What will I do? I may have just killed us all", Storm Jr. was floating in the air hopelessly.  
The monster had broken through their defences. A monster had hidden among the animatronics.  
Only God would know, what the monster could do as Storm Jr.

Farewell: I'm not sure this will work. This could either last to the end of the story or it could be solved in the next chapter.  
I don't know. I will try to make this last.  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	59. Amnesia wolf

Greeting: A monster has slipped in. It is walking among the animatronics as Storm Jr. But there is more.  
The brown wolf, Jenner, is still asleep. Let's check him out. Enjoy!

( Crystal and Willa with the brown wolf. Backstage)

They had brought the brown wolf to the backstage. Willa thought it might have been a calming place for both him and Crystal.  
They had put the wolf to the bed, Foxy had lain in.  
It was more comfortable than where they had left him first. Foxy's sudden outburst had been more important than the brown wolf.  
He had been left into one of the party rooms.  
Luckily, Mike had taken care of him during those hours when Foxy had still been sleeping.

Crystal was glad to be still alive and her leg was shivering because of it. She had never even considered that she would be alive by then.  
Willa had told her to focus on cleaning up the brown wolf. He was extremely cute but dirty as heck.  
It was no wonder considering what he had gone through. Willa hadn't been there but it sounded horrible.  
" At least he is safe now. All fixed and well, just like Faith", thought Willa.

She was leaning into a wall and trying to see if there was any dirt left. She had a towel in her hand as she had been wiping the dirt off the wolf.  
" Is he clean now, Willa? Doesn't look like it", Crystal peered at the wolf from the other side of the bed.  
Willa wiped the wolf's neck with her finger and checked it for dirt.  
" Difficult to say really. He is so brown. The dirt blends in with his fur", then Willa glanced at Crystal.  
The wolf was a sight to behold. There was a weird tint of happiness in his teeth.

The wolf's upper teeth were in front of his lower lip when the mouth was closed. It was the same as with many of the other wolves and foxes.  
Willa hadn't paid special attention to that design but the brown wolf made her think of it. The way his teeth were always showing looked good on him.  
Willa didn't see herself marrying the wolf though, not like her parents wanted.  
There was something special about the wolf but it wasn't his charm.  
The wolf looked familiar to Willa, she recognized him. It was weird since she had never seen that wolf.  
He reminded her of Storm Jr. a little bit.

Maybe that was why he looked so adorable.

Crystal noticed how Willa leaned in to take a closer look at the wolf. Willa's eyes widened for some reason.  
She looked scared.  
" Does he scare you? He scares me a bit", Crystal asked Willa.  
" What? Excuse me", Willa's thoughts were interrupted.  
She looked at Crystal and her pupils got smaller.  
" Does he scare you? Your eyes widened there for a second", Crystal asked her again.  
Willa backed away from the wolf and glanced at his face.  
" Does he scare me?", Willa asked herself.  
Crystal waited for an answer. For a second, she thought that Willa would not answer at all.  
" No, he doesn't. He scares you? Why?", Willa glanced at her and asked Crystal in turn.

Crystal glanced at the brown wolf.  
" I don't know. It is hard to explain. I can hardly even understand it myself. It is weird. He sort of..", Crystal tried to look for the word.  
" ..looks familiar to you. Is that it?", Willa finished her sentence.  
Then it was the turn for Crystal's eyes to widen.  
" Yea. Exactly. He looks cute but I don't understand why. It's scary in a way.  
Also, your sister forgot about Leslie as soon as he showed up", Crystal nodded at the wolf.  
Willa raised her eyebrows in awe.  
" He must have been one adorable trash pile back then. Nothing can make my sister forget Leslie", Willa couldn't believe it.  
" Nothing", she repeated and stared into Crystal's eyes.

The fox showed no signs of lying, she had been serious.  
" That's what I thought. Storm Jr. assured me that she was still thinking about Leslie.  
According to her, saving him was only suppose to take a minute", explained Crystal.  
Willa pondered for a second and rubbed her own chin.  
" That sounds more like Storm Jr. Still, why did she want to rescue him?", Willa asked Crystal.  
The fox tried to get inside the thoughts of Storm Jr. The train of thought that ran inside Storm Jr.'s head was quite easy to track down.  
" She wanted to be a hero, I guess. More fighters means a better chance to get Leslie back", Crystal shrugged at Willa.

The wolf did not look like much of a fighter. He didn't have a strong build, he was actually quite thick.  
Animatronics were faster and stronger than humans but the brown wolf had not been built for fighting.  
Like Shadow had said, the animatronic might have been from another pizzeria.  
" That makes sense. I'm sure Storm Jr. had her own reasons. At least we will have another friend. He will be so happy that we saved him.  
I hope he is less like Foxy and more like Springtrap", Willa wished.

Crystal's ears drooped after that.  
" What's wrong with dad?", she asked the hopeful wolf.  
Willa blushed in embarrassment.  
" Nothing. Sorry, Crystal. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Your father is kind", Willa corrected.  
Crystal nodded and her ears stopped drooping.  
" It's okay. I got your point. I really hope he is like Springtrap. We could use more like him", Crystal agreed with Willa.  
" We already have so many fighters. Springtrap and Catty are good but we need more positiveness in the pizzeria.  
Imagine having another Springtrap", Willa giggled.

Crystal giggled too. Then a door, leading to the Arcade palace, opened behind Crystal.  
" That would be good. For you and for me", a fox said by the door.  
Crystal turned around and looked at her father.

Foxy had been on the other side of the door and heard their conversation.

Willa was unsure of how long Foxy had been there but it didn't matter.  
" Hi, Foxy", Willa greeted him.  
Foxy stepped inside and looked at Crystal.  
" Hi, dad. Doing well?", Crystal asked him.  
Foxy smiled a tiny bit.  
" I'm just fine. Mike told me I would find you here. I just want to see if you are alright. You know, after all that", Foxy answered her.

Crystal wasn't doing too bad, she could have been a lot worse. Like dead for instance.  
" We are cleaning up the wolf. We want someone to be here when he wakes up", Crystal told Foxy.  
" That is if he wakes up at all", Willa added.  
Crystal glanced at her with a worried expression on her face.  
" Of course he wakes up. He isn't dead, Mike said so", Crystal said to her.  
Foxy walked to his daughter.  
" I'm sure he wakes up very soon. Let's hope his awakening is calm. I could stay here if you want. But only if you want to", Foxy looked straight into Crystal's eyes.  
" Dad. If you want to be with me, just say so. You don't need to make up any excuses", Crystal said to him.

Foxy patted her shoulder and got closer to her face.  
" I just hope you're not angry with me, honey. It was just a one-time thing", Foxy was sincere.  
Willa walked around the bed and put her towel away.  
" I'm sure she isn't. We have been talking about that. I think we have spent enough time alone and calmed down already.  
Don't you think so too, Crystal?", Willa told Foxy.  
Willa looked at Crystal, hoping she wouldn't send Foxy away. Willa's concern was pointless.  
" I do. You can join us, dad. It's good to have a third opinion", Crystal answered.

" A third opinion on what?", Foxy chuckled at the girls.  
Willa and Crystal's gazes gave it away. Their eyes glanced at the brown wolf.  
Foxy went closer and sat on the foot of the bed.  
" He looks alright to me. He is in coma. Shadow thinks it's been caused by a traumatic experience.  
He might launch out of the bed and ask you a lot of questions but he doesn't seem violent", said Foxy.  
Willa disagreed.  
" Leslie didn't seem dangerous either at first. We know what happened to mom when she was not careful with him", Willa pointed out.

Foxy and Crystal remembered that. Storm had almost been torn to bits.  
Jenner had made Fang beg and laughed at his misery.  
Willa had a strong point. The wolf seemed different though.  
" Does he seem familiar to you, dad? We think he does. I didn't notice it at the factory but after staring at him, I noticed it.  
Now that he is fixed up and we are not dying, I see that he looks like.. Can you guess?", Crystal told him.

Foxy smiled at her and Willa. Then he glanced at the wolf quickly.  
" He does have the same type of build as Storm Jr. I agree with you on that. I think he might be a good boyfriend for her", Foxy shrugged.  
Willa and Crystal glanced at one another. Foxy had made a good point.  
Had Storm Jr. fallen in love with the new wolf?  
" That could explain why she forgot Leslie when she saw him", Crystal told Willa.  
" Storm Jr.? Forgetting Leslie? You are funny, lass", Foxy petted his daughter's head.  
Crystal looked into his eyes.  
" But she did. This wolf was not important but Storm Jr. saved him anyway", Crystal argued.  
Foxy shook his head.  
" You were there, Crystal. You must remember how sad Storm Jr. was when we wanted to leave. She hasn't let Leslie go.  
I thought about this wolf comforting her. He could make her feel better", Foxy chuckled.

Crystal and Willa thought about it. It was worth considering. If Leslie was never going to come back, the wolf could become Storm Jr.'s new boyfriend.  
" We could at least try to make them fall in love. Storm Jr. will otherwise never be truly happy again", Willa said to Crystal who smiled at her.

Right then, Willa's hand was touched. She took a step back and froze her hand.  
The wolf's hand had tried to grab hers.

" He moved his hand. I think he is waking up", Willa went into her fighting stance.  
Crystal reacted to her friend's move and copied her. Crystal got ready too and pulled a sword out.  
Foxy stood up and looked at the two girls.  
" Whoa. Calm down, hot heads. We don't want to scare the crap out of him. I wouldn't want to see this when I woke up", Foxy calmed them down.  
The girls took a deep breath and put their weapons away.  
" That's it. Let's not attack unless he attacks us first", Foxy smiled at them.  
Foxy was right but Willa couldn't help but disagree.  
" Says the fox who attacked an innocent bunny", thought Willa.

She didn't say it out loud luckily. Crystal and Willa had sort of been scaring each other when they had been by themselves.  
They would have attacked the wolf if Foxy hadn't told them to take it easy.

The brown wolf was gently moving his eyelids. It was the first time he had showed any signs of activity since Leslie's banishment.  
The Fazbears were lucky that the wolf wasn't with Electra right then.  
Willa took the wolf's hand and petted his arm tenderly.  
" Let's make sure he doesn't freak out when he wakes up", Willa told Foxy and Crystal.  
The foxes went to work. Crystal leaned over the wolf's body. Foxy went to the side where the wolf's head was.  
He touched the wolf's shoulder and kept his hand there.

" Wakey, wakey. Open your eyes, sleepy head. You have been sleeping for a long time", Foxy said to the wolf as the eyes began to move more.  
Foxy was sure that the wolf could hear him. The brown wolf's mouth opened a little.  
He squeezed Willa's hand.  
The wolf opened his eyes and glanced at Willa.

He said nothing.

" Take it easy. Just lie there, don't hurry. It's okay, you're safe with us", Willa tried to sound like Storm.  
The wolf looked confused and a sudden tint of panic took over his gaze.  
" Are you all dead? Is this the afterlife?", the wolf muttered with a gentle voice.  
It wasn't cute squeaking like Springtrap's voice but it was gentle just like the wolf himself.  
Foxy pushed him back down when he tried to get up. Crystal helped her father and pushed the wolf's chest down.  
" Just rest. We have just fixed your wounds. I promise you that you are safe. You are not dead and neither are we.  
And we won't hurt you. Take it easy", Foxy told him.

The wolf looked around and saw Crystal.  
Willa was still holding his hand. Crystal was touching his legs.  
" Does it hurt if I touch your thighs and feet? They were very wounded when we found you", Crystal was checking him out.  
The wolf's head was dizzy.  
" My head hurts. It's frozen", the wolf moaned.  
" Another reason for you to stay still. Let's wait until the headache is gone. Then we can try to get you up.  
It will take time but it's worth it. Be patient. I know you're confused but you'll get answers", Foxy promised the brown wolf.

He seemed to have no idea of where he was.  
" Is this...I don't know", the wolf got an idea but it faded as soon as he thought about it.  
Crystal saw no wounds and the wolf didn't moan when she was touching him.  
" Do you know who you are? Do you remember anything?", Willa asked the wolf.  
He seemed to be confused and Willa thought he might have had amnesia. The wolf closed his eyes and tried to recall anything at all.  
" I can't..my head. Why? Who did this? Who the hell are you?", the wolf forced the words out of his mouth.  
He tried to launch up but Foxy stopped him once again.  
" It's alright. Hey. Slow down your breath. Panicking is what you don't want to do right now.  
I'm Foxy, that's my daughter Crystal", Foxy introduced himself and Crystal.  
" Hi. It's so good to see you awake", Crystal smiled kindly.  
The wolf glanced at Foxy after glancing at Crystal. The brown wolf looked at him confusedly.  
" And that wolf right there is Willa. Her sister is the one that found you. We saved you from an evil place", Foxy introduced Willa.  
" An evil place?", asked the brown wolf.

Willa got closer.  
" Yes. An evil place. Do you remember it? Try to. I know you are scared and confused but it's just amnesia", Willa encouraged him.  
The wolf obviously could not remember any of it. He was as confused as a fly in space.  
" I remember..a light. It was like a million suns all together. Is the sun actually bright? I feel that I have been on a very long trip", the wolf stuttered.  
Willa glanced at Foxy worriedly.  
" I know, Willa. That sounds bad", his gaze told her.  
The wolf was unsure if the sun was bright or not. Something had messed up his mind.  
" Don't confuse your mind with it. Just..um..I know! Focus on your name. What is your name, fella?", Foxy asked the wolf.  
The brown wolf shook his head.  
" I want to get up first. My head is clearer now. I need to get up", the wolf said to Foxy.  
The wolf started to get up and Foxy kept him from going too fast.

" Take it easy. Go very slowly. If you feel pain, feel free to rest down again", Foxy informed the wolf who nodded.  
Crystal put her hand on the wolf's back as he got up. The wolf did it very well.  
Willa helped him too. The brown wolf was up in no time.  
" Are you still okay?", Foxy asked him when he was sitting up.  
" Yea. I think so. I feel no pain", the wolf answered and turned to face the edge of the bed.

He slid his legs over it and touched the floor. Willa helped him up by wrapping her arm around his body.  
" He isn't so bad. Why were we scared of him? He has been treated horribly, he can't even remember anything. Poor guy", thought Willa.  
The brown wolf got up without anything too crucial going wrong.

Foxy checked him from head to toe.  
" So. Can you focus on your name? We would like to call you something. A nice guy like you must have a name", Foxy was in front of his face, smiling.  
The brown wolf tried so hard but the light was too bright.  
" It's like my journey lasted forever. I have forgotten my name. I can't remember anything.  
I know that earth is round and people are happy but nothing else", the wolf told the others.  
" Well that is good at least. Do you know what you are? Is it weird to have a snout?", Crystal asked him.  
He sounded like someone who had been killed and moved to an animatronic body.  
Crystal could still recall the first moments of her second life. How she had not known anything about her past life.  
Foxy and Vixey had said that they were her parents. Crystal had just accepted that.

The brown wolf sounded like he was going through that too.  
" What? No. It feels nice. I'm a wolf. An animatronic, that's what I am", the wolf answered her.  
Crystal's theory was busted.  
" So. Is it just the three of you?", the wolf asked at the right moment.  
The curtain, replacing one of the walls, moved as a happy wolf and two girls came in.  
" I think you might..hi!", Storm Jr. noticed them.  
Willa was right between her and the new wolf.  
" Hi. Did you come to see if the wolf was awake? Well, he is", Willa greeted her sister.  
Storm Jr. was smiling and holding Harriet's hand. The brown wolf looked at Storm Jr. weirdly.  
" Who is this life of the party?", he asked Willa.

Storm Jr. peeked over Willa's shoulder before she could answer.  
" Oh! You are awake. How nice? I thought you had to wake up sooner or later", Storm Jr. pushed Willa out of the way quite rudely.  
Julisa and Harriet were astonished, Storm Jr. was extremely glad to see the new wolf.  
The brown wolf didn't know what to think of this weirdly happy animatronic.

Storm Jr. stumbled a bit.  
She looked like she had to fight an instinct to fall on her knees.  
" Welcome to our pizzeria. You must be really eager to meet everyone", smiled Storm Jr.  
" Well, yea, I am", the wolf didn't know what to say.  
Foxy touched Storm Jr.'s shoulder.  
" Actually, he isn't well yet. We thought about letting Mike have a look first", he told Storm Jr.  
" Oh. Foxy, that is nonsense. Come, newcomer", Storm Jr. shook her head at Foxy and giggled.

Willa and Crystal looked at each other.  
" She hasn't forgotten Leslie, has she? I think she might have", Willa told Crystal.  
The fox agreed with her, Storm Jr. was joyful. She was already dragging the wolf to the main room.  
" So, new wolf. What is your name? I'm Storm Jr. Nice to meet you", Storm Jr. bowed like a fine lady.  
The new wolf stopped and she stopped as well.  
" I actually don't know. I know you. They say you found me. I thank you for that. I would love to tell you my name but I just can't recall it", the brown wolf seemed sad.  
Foxy came to him.  
" It's alright. We'll make you a new name. How about..?", Foxy looked around.  
He tried to make up a name.  
" Storm Jr. seems to like him", Willa glanced at Crystal.  
They had been talking in the background.  
" That's it!", exclaimed Foxy.  
" He likes Storm Jr. and she likes him. Maybe they could have similar names. Like Thunder for instance. Storm and Thunder", Foxy made up a name.

The brown wolf smiled at him.  
" No! It can't be! Thunder is a name for a runt", Storm Jr. snapped suddenly.  
The others looked at her.  
" Why not, Storm Jr.? It sounds nice", Foxy asked in a calm tone.  
Storm Jr.'s rage was gone in a second.  
" Sorry! I meant to say that someone with a name like that will crush runts under his feet. It's fine with me", Storm Jr. looked embarrassed.

Willa and Crystal had gotten scared there for a second. They shrugged it off.  
Storm Jr. was so jumpy that day.  
" I like Thunder. It sounds like a name for me", the brown wolf told Foxy who chuckled.  
" Thunder it is then. Welcome to our family, Thunder. You're one of us now", Foxy hugged the brown wolf.  
" Thank you, Foxy. I will love to be in your family", Thunder wrapped his arms around Foxy.  
" Let's go introduce you to our friends", Foxy led Thunder out of the backstage.

Everyone left and went after Foxy and Thunder. Harriet and Julisa were excited to have a new animatronic to play with.  
The wolf sisters were the last ones in the backstage room.

Willa stopped by Storm Jr.

The sisters smiled at each other.  
" You are so joyful, sister. You like him, don't you?", Willa giggled.  
Storm Jr. covered her cheeks. It was probably to hide the fact that she was blushing.  
" Yea. A little bit", Storm Jr. revealed.  
Willa giggled at her and shook her own head. She left and Storm Jr. stayed in place.  
Storm Jr. removed her hands from her face to reveal perfectly normal cheeks with no red on them.  
" I like him. I bet I'll like him even more when burns this place to the ground. Just wait until that stupid amnesia passes. I will enjoy watching him kill you.  
I swear this, brat. Your sister will have to watch helplessly as I sit here while you beg me to save you.  
She will suffer, just like the rest of you", the new Storm Jr. whispered.

No one could hear her. Willa was already too far away to hear anything.  
Storm Jr. walked forward and smiled at everyone around her.  
´She will suffer, just like the rest of you´ was left floating in the air like the dust of dried bones.

Farewell: Jenner is up. Let's hope his amnesia lasts. Like for a very long time.  
Remember that every satisfied reader is a reason for me to smile. Keep on reading, I hope this chapter left most of you satisfied.  
Remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	60. Running out of time

Greeting: Fazbear's are doing well considering what could have been going on. How about Rachel's friends?  
Let's see what they are doing. We'll check on Leslie as well very soon. But now: Rachel and Doug's. Enjoy!

( Ray the raccoon and a sleeping girl. The Raccoon hut. The time to wake up)

All the way in a state, nearby, the crew of Rachel the rabbit had tried to survive.  
The whole time, Nick had been afraid that the ventilation would fail. So far, Nick's fear had been unnecessary.  
The animatronics had been doing fine. The few angry adults had not been too big a problem.  
Ray the raccoon had been able to sleep without a need to be frightened. He was lying in his hut and his revolver was resting in its holster.  
He had put it right beside his head just like always when he had gone to sleep.

Ray wasn't alone in his tiny home. Ray was a kind raccoon who always wanted to keep the kids safe.  
That same girl had been sleeping in the Raccoon hut for many nights. Ray couldn't blame her one little bit.  
For the last week, weird noises had been heard from the vents. The monsters were up to something unusual.  
Not that the monsters would have ever done anything usual anyway. It was all unusual but that had been more unusual than most.  
The girl couldn't hear the noises since she was all nice and warm in Ray's embrace. She was wearing a dirty shirt that had once been pink.

There was a faint picture of a teddy-bear on it. The shirt was wrinkly and the bear looked old and abandoned.

Ray was holding the girl like a child would hold a stuffed animal. It was weird in two ways.  
First off, Ray had been designed to be a character for older kids, being comforting was not a virtue of his.  
Secondly, that time the stuffed animal was holding the kid and not the other way around.  
Ray was lying on his back and the girl was on him. Ray wasn't known for turning in his sleep so the girl was safe.  
She was resting her back on Ray's slightly protuberant belly. It was the best mattress Ray could offer her in his small house.

It was the time to wake up but neither of them were awake. They didn't have a clock since the world had gone dark.  
In so dark a world, such concepts as day and night had lost their meaning. It wasn't the morning but it was the time to wake up.  
The world decided that it was that time right then. The girl's eyelids moved and then a faint noise was heard by her ears.  
The girl blinked her eyes to clean them. She hadn't been dreaming, she was still in that nightmare of hers.  
Her back was aching a little bit. The bump on her stuffed animal was causing it. Ray was not the best thing to sleep on.

The girl's sleeping position wasn't ideal but she didn't mind. Not right then since her eyes widened for another reason.  
Her fingers were holding onto the leather strap that was wrapped around Ray's chest.  
It was a typical strap for holding ammunition. Ray's prop didn't have ammunition so it was there for show.  
The girl hadn't grabbed it on purpose.  
She had heard the noise even before she had woken up. It had scared her. The girl was on her back so she couldn't be sure about it.

There was something under them.  
The girl turned around quietly.

She pushed Ray's hands away from her and they fell to the floor. Her eyes were wide but she didn't want to wake Ray up.  
The girl buried her face into Ray's fur. She felt the strap, under her face.  
The girl knew what she had to do. She moved her head to the left in order to peek around Ray's body.  
The floor came into her view slowly. The floor boards were wooden and the gaps, between them, were as wide as the girl's eyes.  
She peeked around the edge and glanced at the floor.  
Ray's big hand was resting on it. The girl held onto the strap, she didn't want to fall.  
Her breathing accelerated like a new car when the hand came into her view.  
It wasn't Ray's hand.  
His hand was there but it wasn't the hand the girl was afraid of.

A long, sharp claw was reaching out of the gap, between boards. There was one of those things, none wanted to think about, underneath them.  
More claws, five in total, came out of the gaps. The monster's fingers were too thick to get through but the claws did.  
The girl gasped and crawled backwards in fear. Her feet were almost touching the floor.  
The girl wished she wouldn't feel a claw touch them.

She realized that it was the time to wake up Ray.

The girl was certain that there was a monster underneath her bed which was also Ray.  
She tapped his belly and whispered Ray's name. She didn't want to freak him out by shouting.  
" Ray. There is a boogeyman underneath the floor", the girl whispered in fear.  
The animatronic raccoon opened his eyes slowly. His eyes looked down and he saw the scared child peeking over his belly.  
" Good morning, sweetie. Just wait. I'll be up soon", Ray hadn't understood the words.  
That was enough. The girl crawled over the bump and grabbed Ray's cheeks. She shook them violently.  
" You need to get up. There is a boogeyman in here", the girl told him.  
Ray chuckled.  
" You had a nightmare. Don't worry, sweetie. The monsters can't get in", Ray answered her.  
The girl shook her head and gathered her courage.

" There is a monster under the floorboards. It's touching your hand", the girl made it clear as crystal.  
Ray opened his eyes again and realized that he felt it. The girl smiled when she saw Ray's eyes widen. It meant that he was fully awake.  
" Stay on me. Do not move. I've got you", Ray assured the kid and rose to a sitting position.  
He wrapped his arms around the girl and she wrapped her arms around Ray's neck.  
Ray had to let go of her with his other arm as he stood up with the girl on his lap.  
Ray's striped tail wagged back and forth for a moment until it settled like a dead worm.

The girl sighed as the floor got further away from her. The monster grinned as the girl slipped away from his grasp.  
It had been so close to having a meal. Ray looked at the floor and saw the claws.  
" Stupid monster. It has gotten under the hut somehow. Go away", Ray told the monster.  
The claws were retracted. The monster chuckled in a mean manner.  
" Finally I got your attention. It took some time but you did wake up before noon", the monster teased.  
Ray stomped on the floor to make the monster leave.  
If anything, that pissed it off. It got a lot of dust on its ugly face.  
The girl was looking down at it but showed no fear, she was with Ray and he was a strong friend.

Ray was afraid that the monster would break the floor. That was not very unlikely, the floor was just wood.  
The monster had gotten under it somehow and that must have been harder than breaking the floor.  
If the monsters had dug holes underneath the pizzeria, the floor was not going to be a problem.  
" Are you alright, sweetie? He didn't hurt you, did he?", Ray asked the girl.  
He had been dazed but then he had gotten his bearings back. The girl had seen the claws and the monsters might have already hurt her.  
To Ray's relief, the girl shook her head.  
" I'm okay. Just don't let it get to me", the girl told Ray.  
The raccoon bent down and picked up his weapons.  
" It can't get up here. I'll defend you. It's threatening us to scare us. It has got nothing. It's threats are nothing", Ray assured the girl.  
He was looking at her with determination in his eyes. A scary voice laughed under the floor.  
Ray knew why. The monster was right, Ray was lying to the little girl.

" You're right, critter. I've got nothing. We are stronger together", the monster extended its arms to its sides.  
Then it laughed in a twisted and psychopathic voice. The girl buried her face into Ray's fur.  
Ray covered her ears as the voice was loud. The girl wasn't crying but she was scared.  
Ray's ears were almost torn to bits by the noise. As the hut fell silent, Ray realized what the laughing had been about.  
The girl calmed down and glanced at the monster.

That noise hadn't been laughing, it had been a call.

The monster had just called its friends to join the party. Ray could hear the laughing and the grunting caused by an approaching nightmare.  
Ray saw something white glint in the darkness, under the floor. The monster was smiling, it could smell fear and flesh.  
" So where are your friends, animatronic?", asked the monster.  
Ray's eye contact broke as the other monsters rushed in. The first monster was seemingly crushed by the other ones.  
A dozen pairs of eyes looked up at the raccoon and the girl.  
" Get her", one told the others.  
It sounded like the first one but Ray couldn't see it. All the monsters sounded the same.

Nonetheless, the monsters shoved their claws through the floorboards and tried to reach Ray.  
" Ray, get me out of here", the girl shrieked and closed her eyes.  
Ray's feet were stung by those sharp needles. He had to get away.  
He started to jump and stomp on the claws. He aimed to break as many of them as he could.  
The girl was unaware of what was happening. Ray kept her head against his chest.  
" Come here, little one. We won't bite", the monsters were calling the girl like a group of perverts.  
They were stinking their tongues out and laughing.  
" Dance, dog, dance", the monsters laughed at Ray.

The raccoon was trying to make his way towards the exit. The wooden floor changed into tiles at the entrance.  
The girl was trying to see what was happening but Ray kept her head under his hand. He had his hand on the girl's head.  
The girl's legs were wrapped around his waist and she was sitting on his belly. Ray was almost there when a hand grabbed his leg.  
" Going somewhere, friend? I thought we were meant to have fun", a familiar voice asked Ray.

He had to stop himself from screaming. Ray turned around to look down at the hand.  
He didn't need to see it since he could feel it. It was an animatronic hand.  
Pete the pig was under the floor and his feet were covered in oil. His mangled face was staring at Ray.  
Ray held onto the girl even tighter. If the girl had seen Pete, it would have given her nightmares.  
The children were already having nightmares every night.

Not all children were lucky enough to have a nap room where they could cuddle a golden bunny.

Ray tore his leg out of Pete's grasp and smashed the arm that had penetrated the floor. To his surprise, Ray's foot got covered in red, thick blood.  
Pete grunted in pain.  
" You son of a bitch!", he cursed with a grin.  
That voice had not been friendly. There were organs and guts hanging out of the crushed arm.  
" What have the monsters done? Gross", Ray thought as he ran away.  
It was like someone had worn Pete as a costume. The girl was weeping on his lap as his jumped back to a safe floor and shut the door behind him.

The Raccoon hut was lost but at least the door was going to hold.  
" Thank Nick we installed these fire doors", Ray sighed in relief.  
" What was that?", the girl weeped against Ray's fur.  
" Shh, little one. Wipe your tears. We are safe now. No need to cry", Ray kissed the girl.  
It wasn't anywhere near as comforting as Rachel's or Springtrap's kiss but it was good enough.  
The girl looked into Ray's eyes and he wiped her tears. The girl tried to slow down her breathing and succeeded eventually.  
" There you go. Let's go tell the others. It's okay", Ray petted her and put her down.

The girl and the raccoon ran into the main room where the others had already woken up.  
Doug had wanted to wake them up but Bane had refused to let him. Ray and the girl had deserved their sleep.  
Bane and Doug were on the stage when Ray came in.  
Doug had been telling the kids to have faith. He had started to ramble about the animatronics and how they'd protect the kids.  
Bane had been playing a violin to give the kids something to think. Rachel was in the kitchen, making pizzas.

Doug stopped as soon as Ray came with the girl. Doug saw that Ray was exhausted and nervous.  
He had seen something bad.  
" Good morning, sleepy heads. Good to see that you are awake", Doug greeted casually.  
He didn't want to insist Ray to tell him. Ray would tell it nevertheless. Doug waited for an answer and looked at the raccoon worriedly.  
It was something Doug had been waiting for the whole time. He had known that this would come sooner or later.  
One day, Ray would run in and tell that something in their defences had broken. That day had arrived as soon as Doug had stopped worrying about it.

The dog was staring at the raccoon for a while. Then Ray got back his ability to speak.  
" The monsters! They are under the Raccoon hut. They are under the floor of my home", Ray told Doug.  
The dog looked more or less relieved. Doug had hated the wait. It was tense to be constantly waiting for the inevitable.  
It was horrible nonetheless but Doug couldn't help it.  
" They started to sting my feet with their claws. They could have killed us", Ray looked at the girl worriedly.  
" Wait. What?", an adult voice said by the maintenance room.  
Nick had just come out in time to hear Ray's news. He got alerted as he saw Ray's terrified face.  
Doug came off the stage and the young girl ran to him. It started a panic attack that spread among the kids like a wild fire.  
They all came to Doug and started to ask questions. Bane got off the stage as well and helped Doug assure the kids that everything was fine.  
Nick got the situation under control.  
" Shh. Kids! Just remain calm and stay with him. Doug, you remain here and make sure the kids will not follow", Nick told the dog.

Doug nodded to him and bent down to the kids' level. He seemed calm enough to take care of the children.  
Nick called the adults to him and they came. Ray joined them as they were about to go check out the situation.  
" I'll come too, Nick. It may be dangerous there", he told his boss.  
Nick glanced at the raccoon and let out a sigh.  
" It's always dangerous. Okay then. Come with us. At least your metallic skin will fare against the claws", Nick shrugged at him.  
Bane remained with Doug and the kids as Nick, some adults and Ray went to the Raccoon hut.

Doug hoped they'd come out alive. He didn't see why they would be killed but the chance was there.  
It was waiting behind a closed curtain, peeking out and licking its lips. Doug could almost see its gaze upon him and the kids.  
" Doggy! Can I go with them? I don't want to leave dad", asked one young boy.  
His father had gone to the Raccoon hut with Nick. Doug wrapped his arms around the boy to stop him from leaving.  
" You stay here with me, little one. I don't want you to get hurt", Doug told the boy.  
The boy's gaze was fixed on the doorway, leading to the hut. He could hear the adults' voices as they were opening the hut's door.  
" Will dad be alright?", asked the boy.  
Doug turned him around and faced down to let the boy pet his head.  
" I am absolutely sure about it. He will come back. He always does, doesn't he?", Doug's eyes were looking at the boy.  
Doug felt the hand of the boy pet his head.  
" You're right. Good boy", the young one was convinced.  
Doug barked like a puppy in happiness. That sight was interrupted by Rachel when she came out of the kitchen.  
" Hey, guys. Here comes those pizzas you so.. Wait! Where's everybody?", Rachel looked around with pizzas in her hands.  
The plates, the pizzas were on, were dirty but the smell of pizza made up for it.

Rachel had expected there to be lots of hungry people in there. The girl, who had been sleeping with Ray, spoke up.  
" Nick, Ray and many of our moms and dads went to the Raccoon hut", the girl said.  
" Well. Is there a sale in there or something? Come to Ray's home to find the best deals today", Rachel giggled as she put the pizzas down to a table.  
" Nope. The monsters got in, they're under the floor. Ray went to check it out for me", the girl answered.  
She sounded weirdly calm. Rachel was lucky that she had put the plates down. If not, Rachel's pizzas would have met the floor with a slam.  
" Wait? The monsters?", Rachel rolled her eyes weirdly.  
Bane knew what it meant. He rushed to Rachel before she could fall to her back.  
Bane saved her just in time, Rachel had passed out in fear. Doug ran to her immediately.  
" Rachel! Can you hear me? Say something, honey", Doug petted her face.  
The kids gathered around Doug. Rachel's pupils came out of the hiding, they had been behind the eyelashes.  
Rachel was alright.  
" Don't worry, honey rabbit. They aren't in yet. We are safe, Nick will handle it", Doug kissed her on the lips.  
Rachel launched up.  
" But for how long, Doug. It doesn't take them long to get in", Rachel was like a baby bunny.  
She was up and ready to run.  
" This means we are running out of time, guys. We can't stay here anymore. We have to get out of here as soon as possible", Rachel told them.  
Bane shook his head.  
" But, Rachel! Darling, we haven't made a plan yet. We can't get out", Bane told her.  
Rachel was holding her own head.  
" That's it, Bane. That's why I'm so scared. We have to make up a plan unless we desire to lose the rest of our friends and our children", Rachel panicked.

Bane glanced at the children who were worried. They were scared and wanted to go to their parents. Bane knew how Rachel felt.  
They still had no idea of what was going on but they had to find a way out. The animatronics had to protect their kids in one way or another.  
Rachel took it as a responsibility. Animatronics' priority was and would always be the safety of children.  
To Rachel, it was also a way of making up her past mistakes. She still couldn't help but think that the nightguard had come to get his revenge on them.  
" Rachel. I'm starting to wonder if there is a way out. Maybe we could just stay in here. These things will probably leave soon", Bane told Rachel.

The rabbit sat down to the floor.  
" What if they don't? This doesn't seem like a disaster. These things are from outer space or something.  
We have to find a safe place before we join Pete, Jason and Lynn", Rachel looked at Bane seriously.  
Bane thought about it.  
" I've thought about heading to the Fazbear's pizzeria. They had something going on in there.  
That news was bad but I feel as if this has something to do with it", Bane said to her.  
Doug glanced at Bane.  
" At least they'd have fighting skills. We might survive with them. I think Bane's right, Rachel. We could go to Freddy Fazbear's.  
I think Nick will agree with us", Doug said to Rachel.

The rabbit looked at her friends. The kids had to be taken somewhere safe.  
The Fazbears could protect them and Rachel's animatronics.  
" However, we would need to get there first. We can't run there. And we don't have a vehicle", Rachel's ears drooped.

Doug came to her and gave her a hug.  
" We will make it. I promise you, darling", Doug assured her.  
Right then, fate showed its light again. Doug glanced over Rachel's shoulder and saw a light in the distance.

It was not a reflection on the window. There was light outside and it definitely wasn't lightning.  
" Wait! Look! Everyone! Kids! There's the sun", Doug barked happily.  
He was jumping up and down and trembling the floor.  
" That seems too dim to be the sun", Bane raised his eyebrows.  
The kids agreed with him.  
" What is that?", Rachel peered at the weird phenomenon.  
Then they heard a loud noise of someone speeding up.  
" Wait! Is that a..?", Doug opened his mouth as a bus drove over the hill.

It jumped as it reached the top. It was driving so fast. The animatronics were shocked and excited.  
But there was a wall of monsters in the bus' path. The driver couldn't see it.  
" No! Watch out", Rachel shouted, knowing that the driver would hit the trap.  
The rescue was so close yet so far.

Farewell: Looks like Rachel's crew is about to be rescued. Are their hopes in vain though?  
That remains to be seen. See you in the next chapter: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	61. Blazing, hot and sweet

Greeting: Today we will find out what the mysterious bus is about.  
Hello, readers, and welcome to this chapter.  
Enjoy yourselves, people!

( Rachel, Doug, Bane and the kids. In the main room of Rachel and Doug's)

The animatronics' eyes peered at the dreadful sight. It was full of both hope and fear.  
Rachel was the closest to the window and Doug was right behind her. Bane and the children were staring at the light from far away.  
Bane counted on the driver's skills. Even if he hit the monsters in front of him, he would not hit the pizzeria.  
Bane was less scared than his friends, due to which the children weren't all that afraid either.

Rachel was shouting at the approaching bus even though it was useless. The driver seemed to be so focused on the pizzeria that they missed the monsters.  
The creatures would not allow the driver to live, they were too eager to eat the kids.  
Rachel and her friends were their catch and they would defend it.  
" Please. Do something. Don't die", Rachel begged in her head.  
At that point, the driver seemed to figure out the situation. The lights hit the creatures, standing by the pizzeria.  
They had formed a circle around the building.  
It was like a ritual where the creatures were worshipping the pizzeria. They had been holding each other's hands for many days at that point.

The animatronics had tried to ignore them but it had caught the kids' attention.  
The monsters' ability to remain still was so eerie and extremely upsetting. It was even more terrifying when the lights hit them.  
They were like deer, stopping in the middle of the street.

The bus driver yanked the steering wheel to the right and the bus reacted with certain delay.  
The bus drifted on the muddy road and slid sideways. The bus was not stopping no matter how hard the driver tried.  
Maybe he had come to save the people in the pizzeria but he changed his mind suddenly. Doug embraced Rachel as it seemed like the bus would hit the front window.  
The bus had driven over some monsters.  
They were stuck on the side like a bunch of leeches. The faces glanced at the animatronics as the bus stopped right before the window.  
Rachel broke free of Doug's embrace and put her hands against the window.

" Help us!", she shouted to the driver.  
The driver's window was right where Rachel was. She could see a man inside and there was a light shining at his face.  
He was an old guy, probably in his seventies. He glanced at Rachel and grinned.  
Rachel hoped the guy could read her lips.  
" Help us!", Rachel had put her palms against each other.  
She was so desperate for a saviour. The man looked forward and hit the gas pedal.  
" No! Don't leave us!", Rachel fell to her knees in hopelessness.  
The bus was trying to turn around to drive away. Needless to say, the monsters were jumping around the bus and trying to get to the windows.  
Rachel and Doug didn't get it at first. Then one monster grabbed the edge of the roof and swung in through the window.  
" He had some of the windows open. He must have forgotten to close them. Poor guy", Doug said silently.  
The driver was as good as dead at that point.  
Another monster got into the bus. It joined its friend.  
The bus started to swerve like a leaf in a tornado. The driver was driving around like a lunatic.

Rachel and Doug watched the bus drift around their yard. The bus' door, on its right side, was towards the animatronics at one point.  
They saw that the driver was covered in monsters. They were wolfing him down and he couldn't see anything.  
The bus turned towards the pizzeria and Doug ducked.  
" It's gonna hit!", he exclaimed and grabbed Rachel.  
Doug tripped Rachel for a good cause. Bane protected the kids who shrieked.  
The bus almost hit them but then it did a quick turn and disappeared to the left side of the pizzeria.  
Doug, Rachel and Bane felt blessed, that had been so close.

They got up and Bane calmed the kids down. Doug went to the window and pushed his face against it.  
" Where is that bus?", he asked.  
A monster jumped down from the roof and its face appeared in front of Doug. The dog shrieked and fell backwards.  
" Doug. Are you alright?", Rachel helped him up.  
Doug nodded to her, he had been scared that was all. The monster was happy to see the fear on Doug's innocent face. It banged on the window.  
Rachel would have wanted to show it her middle finger. She chose not to since there were kids around.  
Instead, she just stuck her tongue out. The monster was concentrated on Doug for a moment.

Then it looked to its right. Rachel presumed that it had heard something too silent for her to hear.  
The windows were pretty sound-proof. The bus drove to the yard again.  
The monster went after it like a dog chasing a stick. Rachel hoped it would end.  
The driver was still alive even though he was eaten down to the bone. Rachel didn't know that, she just presumed.  
" Just let him die", thought Rachel.  
She felt so bad for the driver. It didn't matter if he had been about to abandon them, Rachel was an animatronic.  
She wouldn't have saved herself either if she had been the man. That guy had to be almost dead.  
Then the bus hit a tree as it was drifting sideways. The base of the tree broke and it fell to the ground.

Suddenly, it was over.  
The bus stopped moving and its lights turned off. It was like the driver had pulled the ignition key out of the ignition switch.  
Why would have he done that? Had it been his last action before dying? Rachel got the answer soon.

The monsters came out of the bus and one of them looked at the animatronics.  
It was holding the keys in its hand. It showed the ignition key to Rachel and kissed it.  
Rachel knew what it was doing. It was showing Rachel and the others that the bus was not an escape route.

The monsters, around the first one, were eating something. It was the driver by all accounts.  
The monster with the keys put them in its mouth and chowed down. Its teeth broke the metal easily.  
Rachel was broken as their only hope for salvation was eaten. The bus would remain there since it was useless to them now.

Rachel had been sure that they would be saved. She fell to her knees and buried her face into her own hands.  
" No! Damn you! God damn you!", she hit the window.  
It had been so close. Bane shook his head at the kids.  
" I'm sorry, kiddos. We were not to be saved today", he was truly sorry.  
The children had waited to be rescued and they had had high hopes. It was so sad to see how the disappointment hit them.  
Doug went to grab Rachel's hand.  
" Come on, Rachel. That was not our rescue. There's nothing we can do anymore.  
He's dead and we have no way of escaping by that bus not to even mention getting to it.  
Come on, honey. The children need us", Doug pulled Rachel away from the window.

Rachel was sniffing and looking down.  
" Okay, Doug. You're right. Back to being a sweet animal", Rachel wiped her eyes with her palm.  
The few tears vanished from her eyes. The children were safe so their group broke.  
The children went to eat pizzas to relax and began to talk with each other.  
Bane glanced at the two other animatronics as they were coming. One boy looked up at the bunny and ran to Rachel.  
The boy buried his face into her lower stomach. Rachel bent down to hug the boy.  
" I'm sorry, dear one. It was not to be our rescue. If it calms you down, I'm just as sad as you are", Rachel told the boy.

Bane felt good about that. He had been worried that the children would start to panic or burst into tears.  
Bane was another one of the animatronics for older kids, he wasn't meant to bring comfort.  
Rachel and Doug were the only animatronics that could really comfort young children.  
Pete had been able to do that but he was dead. Ray was able to comfort some kids but they couldn't be too young.  
Bane thought about Ray and smiled a bit.  
After Lynn's suicide and the horrible realization, Ray had had to spend time with toddlers.  
Most of them had never been closer to Ray than five meters.

Ray had looked as scared as the children. Bane had laughed at him.  
" A gunslinger isn't afraid of thieving coyotes but toddlers terrify him", Bane had laughed.  
Maybe Ray wasn't too bad.

Nevertheless, Rachel and Doug were the best for kids after Pete was gone. Rachel's care was what the boy needed.  
Doug gave him a pat on the head before being distracted by some other kids. Rachel raised her head and glanced into the boy's eyes.  
" So, Rachel. What do we do now? You said we had to hurry. Do we still have to do that?", the boy asked Rachel.  
The animatronic bunny stood right in front of him and said nothing. The boy looked pleading.  
He was begging for a comforting answer. Rachel wanted to lie.  
She had been lying her whole life when she had been pretending not to have killed a man.  
Lying was normal for Rachel and it would have been good for the boy as well.

Rachel shook her head and petted the boy's back.  
" I don't know. I don't know what to do", Rachel answered the boy.  
The small child was shocked. He wrapped his hands around Rachel's wrist as she moved it to pet his cheek.  
The boy pushed his cheek against Rachel's palm.  
" But you always do. You always know what to do. You're my friends' hero. You're my hero", the boy told her.

It was heartbreaking.

Rachel recognized that the boy had been in the basement. He knew about Rachel's past.  
After knowing all that, he still thought of her as his hero. Rachel sighed and let go of him.  
" I'm sorry. I really am", Rachel's ears drooped and she walked away.

The boy was joined by his friends. They all watched as Rachel glanced back at them.  
" Please don't give up", mouthed the boy.  
Rachel saw the monsters, outside, right behind the children. They were having fun on the yard.  
The lamp posts were still standing and some were working. The monsters climbed up to the light like a group of mosquitoes.

Rachel saw them having fun while the innocent children were forced to watch Rachel do nothing.  
She couldn't.  
The monsters were chewing on the base of the lamp post until it broke. The light fell to the ground and hit the dirt.  
It let out a loud thump.  
The ground trembled as the shockwaves shifted through the dirt. The lamp broke and flames shot out of it.

The fluid within the lamp was set on fire and the ground lit up around the fallen lamp post.  
The monsters shrieked like they had in the basement. One was on fire and it ran around trying to put it out.  
The other monsters backed away from it on all four limbs that had been twisted disgustingly.

Rachel's gaze focused on the children again. They were begging for her to come back but she went to her stage and sat down on Pete's chair.  
Rachel touched the drums gently as if they had been holy relics or something along those lines.  
" Oh, Pete. If only you were here. I don't know what to do. You're probably angry at me as well since my panic attack got you killed.  
But in case you're not, please help us. I am helpless. I want to save our children.  
They are innocent and frail little things. Help me", Rachel thought, staring at the drums.

The drums gave her no answer. Pete was dead and he was not coming back.

Rachel had not gotten used to living with the fact that her friend was dead. Sometimes she could hear Pete's happy singing in the distance.  
It was a pipe dream. She was helpless. She couldn't rescue the kids nor her friends.  
Rachel thought they would die. She would want to spend her last moments snuggling with the children and the other animatronics.  
She wanted to die in peace.  
" At least my sins will be gone after this", she thought.  
Right then, Nick, Ray and the adults came back. They had had hard time securing the door to the Raccoon hut.  
" Good job, guys. Drinks for everyone", Nick nodded to the parents.  
Ray gave Nick a high-five.  
" My home's gone but at least they won't get out", he told Nick who smiled at him.

The raccoon went to Bane and Doug who were cutting the pizzas into smaller pieces.  
" You okay? We heard some noise coming from here", Ray asked his friends.  
Bane nodded silently.  
" A bus entered our yard. It was probably trying to save us", Bane told Ray.  
Before the raccoon could smile, Doug placed his hand on Ray's shoulder.  
" It turned around through. The monsters killed the driver and disposed of the keys", Doug explained further.  
" Oh", was Ray's short response.  
He understood how the others felt about it. Ray saw Rachel by the drums and felt sad for her.  
" Rachel looks disappointed. Is she alright?", Ray asked his friends.  
Doug and Bane shrugged at him.  
" She thinks we should hurry with the escape plan. According to her, we will die soon", Bane sighed.

Ray nodded towards Rachel.  
" Nick said the same. We have no plan yet. Not a good one at least", Ray said to him.  
Right then, Nick noticed the bus.  
" Hey! Why is there a bus in our front yard?", he looked at his animatronics.  
The other adults saw it too and started talking. Bane spoke up and told Nick and the adults what had happened.  
" The keys were eaten by one of the monsters. We can't use that bus, sorry to say", he added.

Nick glanced at him and then at the bus. The doors were closed and there was no way of opening them from the outside.  
One of Nick's employees was standing beside his boss. Nick looked at him and whispered something to him.  
It was impossible to hear what they were saying. Nick seemed to be thinking about the bus.  
The temptation was irresistible.

The bus was right there and despite the keys, missing, it was functional.  
The monsters had been stupid and turned it off so the battery would stay almost full. The gas was not depleting either.  
Nick seemed to have an idea.  
" We can't use that bus? Says who, Bane? The monsters?", Nick asked with a smile on her face.

Rachel got off the stage and joined her buddies. The adults were listening to Nick, he had a proposal by all accounts.  
" Does anyone in here know how to start an engine without keys?", he asked the other adults.  
A hand was put up immediately. A guy, who was a cook, walked through the crowd.  
" I can. I'm a technician. Or I was before I discovered this place. I've still got the skills in the back of my head.  
I can get it started but I need to get inside first", the man spoke to Nick respectfully.

Nick smiled and nodded to the man in a pleased manner.  
" See, Bane? We don't need keys to start up. I think we can do it. You forgot that I was once in the military.  
This may be our only hope so we might as well use it", Nick told Bane.  
The bull animatronic was shocked. Nick wasn't actually going to try something so insane, was he?  
Bane didn't know what to say but Doug did.  
" Nick! That is crazy! We can't cross the yard. Children will get hurt and we might not be able to break the door down", Doug glanced at the kids.

Nick was suggesting a suicide mission, crossing the yard would be a massacre.  
Doug could see with his mind's eye how the children would get slaughtered.  
Nick nodded to Doug. His smile drained away.  
" I know we can't break the door. That bus is from here. It has been built to withstand a bear attack.  
We need a child to climb through the window and open the door from the inside.  
It's gonna take some time and most of us will not survive but if we stay here, none of us will. This is our only chance", said Nick.

Doug understood that Nick was indeed suggesting a suicide mission. Lots of children would die but Nick was ready to sacrifice them.  
Doug couldn't even imagine so cold-hearted an act. It was logical and Nick had no other choice but Doug was angry at him anyway.  
" How can you think of that? They're scared, they're kids. We can't try that", Doug was growling.  
Bane and Ray touched Doug to make him calm down. They petted his back.  
Doug was staring at Nick.  
" We can't do such a horrible thing. I can't live anymore if I escape while some children don't", he whimpered.  
Doug's hand was touched by another, smaller hand. He looked to his right and saw a girl.  
" It's okay, Doug. We know you love all of us", she said to the dog and walked forward.

She was young but not too young. The girl was about the same age as Julisa.  
" I will do it. If you help me in, I'll open the door for you", the girl said in a sure manner.

Doug didn't continue. He was proud of the brave girl but also worried about her.  
Nick looked at the girl's parents who shrugged.  
" We have no other choice, do we?", her father asked.  
" I'm afraid not", Nick shook his head.  
Everything else was set apart from getting through the yard. It was the bit that would kill almost every single one of them.  
Doug was whimpering and hugging himself. Nick was looking at Bane and Ray.  
" We need you to protect the kids. Maybe if you sacrifice yourselves first, more kids will make it in the end", Nick asked them.

Ray touched his own hat and nodded to Nick.  
" We are ready. It has been an honor to play with all our children. We will finish our job, Nick. Right, everyone?", Ray looked at both Doug and Bane.  
They nodded to him.  
" How about you, Rachel?", Ray looked at the scared rabbit.  
Rachel was shocked and her eyes were wide. She was horrified by the deadly plan.  
She would, without a doubt, be a hero one last time but the plan was too bloody.  
Rachel was not going to be killed in a massacre with the children. She would not spend her last minutes bathing in children's blood.  
Rachel did not know what to say. She couldn't give up and remain in the pizzeria.

What would Rachel do?

She had zero answers and her core was cold. She was suffocating in her own anxiety.  
Rachel looked outside and saw the last flames, on the yard.  
The electric fluid was still going. The flames were high and looked like straight from Hell.  
Most of the fluid had evaporated but some still remained. Rachel was like one of those monsters.  
She had to go through the flames but she was too scared to go. She was staying still, not knowing what to do.  
She had to get to the other side but the flames were in the way.

" The flames. Hot and sweet", the thought lasted in Rachel's head.

Then her pupils shot as wide as the sun.  
" The flames!", she exclaimed and her mouth shot open.  
Ray jumped back in fear and Rachel shook like a broken machine. She was not broken though.  
On the contrary! Rachel had never felt so good in her life.  
" No! I will not die in a suicide mission. None of us will. I know what we must do!", Rachel exclaimed seriously.  
Nick looked at her confusedly.  
" What, Rachel? What can we do?", he shrugged at her.  
Rachel looked at everyone.  
" The monsters are afraid of fire and warmth. The fire protected us in the basement just like the warmth has protected the vents.  
These monsters can't stand fire.  
There's a lot of fuel and electric fluid here.  
We can use those and lighters to make a barrier between us and the monsters", Rachel told them.  
Nick was impressed.

Rachel's idea might work.  
" Okay, Rachel. We'll give it a try", Nick shrugged.  
" Yes! This will save us", Rachel jumped in the air.  
She looked at the children. They were happy too.  
" You're my hero", mouthed the boy who had hugged Rachel earlier.  
" He is safe with me. See, nightguard? I'm not all bad. I am a hero bunny", Rachel smiled upwards.  
She could feel the ghostly hand of the nightguard pat her in the back.  
" I'm a hero. I'm a hero", Rachel repeated in her head.

Farewell: There's about to be something bad ahead. For now, this chapter is done.  
We're getting close to passing the amount of chapters that were in Act 2.  
Keep rocking, guys!  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	62. Black lights

Greeting: Hello, people. All you Five nights at Freddy's fans will get yet another chapter of Act 3 that is long. It's way longer than I expected. I'm actually happy about it. Enjoy, everyone.

( Leslie's dream. In Germany.)

Leslie's dreams had taken him to his next goal. When he had gone to sleep, an attack that was to take place the next day, had been in his head.  
Leslie hadn't showed Klaus his true power by then so he was nervous about it.  
He was floating in the air and he saw a military base underneath him. The base had remained silent for a long time.  
There was nothing but a long runway for enormous militarian planes and a few buildings.

One plane was slumbering in its long sleep with blocks of bricks circling its tires. That part of the runway was tilted so the plane had to be secured with bricks.  
Leslie's mind had based the mental image on Klaus' description. Leslie could hear the plan inside his head.  
It was speaking in the voice of Klaus.  
" The plane will be tied down in some way as well", Klaus said in Leslie's dream.  
Leslie saw that he had been right, the plane had ropes around it. It was a huge cargo plane with paint on its sides.  
The wings were yellow where as the sides were both black and red. Those were the colors of the German flag.  
There was also the logo of NATO painted onto the tail. Leslie could hear Klaus explain how many people would fit into that thing.  
" If we don't take much food with us, the plane will be able to carry around three dozen people. It's not much but it's what we've got", Klaus sounded annoyed.

Leslie was staring at the plane while Klaus was rambling in his head.  
" Why am I in here? Who brought me here? We were meant to attack tomorrow", thought Leslie.  
He had no idea of what he was doing in the air. He tried to recall what he had done before that but couldn't.  
The plane was staying still like it had done for weeks. Leslie couldn't move his body, it felt heavy.  
A sudden feeling grasped his soul right then. He couldn't breathe.  
" Let me out. I want to go home to my friends", Leslie gacked.  
It had shot out of nowhere and it was suffocating him. Leslie tried to break free but his body was too heavy to move.  
" Why can't I move?", Leslie asked himself.  
He forced his neck to bend as he looked down at his feet. The shock hit him, he saw two brown feet of a wolf animatronic.  
" I was back in my body. How is this possible? I was banished from it. I had my old body back or at least a copy of it. I can't be a wolf again", he refused to believe it.  
He should have though as the dream got much worse.

Leslie felt wind in his wolf ears. He looked around and realized that he wasn't floating. He was being pulled upwards by the wind.  
It countered the gravity, which is why he felt as if he had been floating.  
The wind picked him up and he was flung upwards like a stone that was launched from a sling.  
The plane and his entire dream was left behind as this new nightmare rose.  
Leslie noticed that there were others in the air too. Someone's tail was flying around on its own.  
It was fluffy and reminded Leslie of Mangle. Her tail flying in the air would have meant that Mangle was dead.  
Leslie tried to grab it but it slipped past his fingers, he was so clumsy as an animatronic.

Then Leslie was hit in the face by a sign. It was wooden and a word was written on it.  
" Balloons? BB?", Leslie read the sign and a tear fell down his cheek.  
It was picked up by the wind that took it away. Leslie noticed more pieces of animatronics.  
" Where am I? Mom?", Leslie shouted into the vortex.  
He didn't know why he shouted for his mother. Delilah was dead but Leslie could feel her.  
He noticed that the trash was going in a huge circle. It was a tornado or a hurricane of some sorts.  
Leslie's cheeks were cold and his snout was getting frozen as well. It had torn apart buildings and ripped trees from their roots.  
There was a piece of some road in there too.

Leslie realized that he had to get out of there.  
" Take a deep breath. Maybe I can use these rocks to go around", he thought and made up a plan.  
Leslie was approaching a boulder than looked like a man's head. He extended his claws and sank them into the concrete.  
Leslie's animatronic body was almost pulled away from it but he held on. He lost his bearings and closed his eyes.  
" I need to jump when another goes by. Okay, Leslie. You can do this", he spoke to himself in a calming manner.

Then he decided to do it without any hesitation. No matter what would happen, Leslie was going to jump.  
He opened his eyes and pushed the boulder further away from himself. Leslie looked upwards and saw that he had launched himself successfully.  
" Alright. There's another", he told himself and braced for the impact.  
The other rock was much smaller but it was closer to the edge of the vortex. Leslie's snout hit the rock and he got hurt.  
" Ouch. That was painful", thought Leslie.  
He ignored it and jumped again to a third boulder. Leslie continued that until he finally penetrated the wall that was around the vortex.  
The wind stopped like a train, hitting a concrete wall.  
There was no wind on the other side, it was like he had stepped into another world.  
Leslie met his old friend, gravity, again and began to fall. To his delight, the ground was not far away.  
" No. Not my face again", Leslie shook his head at the ground.

He turned around in the air and landed gracefully. It didn't hurt his legs one bit. Leslie was glad to know it.  
At that point, his snout was fixed as well.  
" Wow. I seem to heal. Is this how Shadow, Fang and Bonnie feel? Cool", Leslie rubbed his nose.  
The delight and happiness were not meant to last.  
" Funny that the ground is this close. I thought I rose much higher than this", he thought and chuckled.  
Then his eyes looked over the edge of the rock, he was on.  
Leslie backed away as he noticed that he was far away from ground. The rock, he was on, was floating in the air magically.

On top of that, he wasn't alone.  
" No. My friends", Leslie exclaimed when he saw many corpses.  
The Fazbear animatronics were there and they had been killed. The one closest to him was Felix.  
The fox's hand was holding Chica's severed leg.  
" Chica! No! No! Poor Chica", Leslie bent down and picked it up.  
" She was so nice and kind. She just wanted to keep her friends and children safe. She only wanted to make pizzas and eat them", Leslie muttered as he hugged it.  
It was just a leg but Leslie couldn't help it.  
Rage filled him. He could feel the Sorcerer's energy rise.  
Leslie's emotions were ready for blood.  
" Who did this? Who murdered my friends?", he looked forward.  
There were corpses all around him. Some were unknown to him even. There was a weird raccoon animatronic right beside Crystal's corpse.  
He looked like a cowboy and his other arm was around Crystal.  
" He died defending Crystal. If only I had been here to protect them both", Leslie felt guilty for this massacre.  
" My friends are all dead", Leslie fell to his knees.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his foot. A hook was pushed against it.  
" You! You think I'm gone. I'm still alive and you'll pay for what you did", a voice said.  
It was in anguish and could hardly talk. Leslie looked behind himself and his eyes were fixed onto a fox.  
Felix had opened his eyes and grabbed Leslie's foot. Leslie smiled at him. He jumped up and turned around.  
" Felix. You're alive. Oh god. I missed you and the others so much", Leslie kissed Felix on the cheek.  
The fox was extremely cautious and weirded out. Leslie didn't look like himself as an animatronic.  
" Who are you? Speak up or I'll..", Felix raised his hook as oil came out through the gaps of his grinning teeth.  
Leslie took his hand and held it.  
" It's me. Leslie. I'm here, Felix. I'm here", Leslie told him.  
The beaten up fox showed him that happy smile of his. Even in such pain, Felix could smile.  
" Leslie. You are back. Storm Jr. has missed you so much. Why didn't you come back earlier? You could have saved us", Felix asked him.

He tried to sit up but he let out a groan and fell on his back. Oil was dripping down his cheeks and jaw. Leslie tried to help.  
" Breathe, Felix. I'm sorry. I tried to hurry back. I really did", Leslie let out a whimper.  
Felix whimpered too, he sounded like a dying dog which he technically was. He had a big hole in his leg.  
Felix's throat was bleeding as well.  
" It's okay, buddy. Just hold my hand, please. I don't want to die alone. I don't want to be the last to die", Felix began to cry in fear.  
Leslie held Felix's hand with his both hands. He hoped Felix could feel the warmth.  
" Don't worry. You won't die alone. I'm here now", Leslie wiped Felix's tears.  
He was dying and there was no way of stopping it. Leslie held Felix's hand to the very end.

" Leslie?", Felix turned his eyes to look at him. Leslie was still there to talk to him.  
" Yes, Felix. I'm still here", Leslie told him.  
Felix was about to close his eyes.  
" We loved you despite how dangerous you were. I just want you to know that. Storm Jr. never stopped thinking about you.  
Thank you, Leslie, for being our friend", Felix said, smiling, and looked up at the sky.

He stopped and Leslie saw life fade from his eyes. Felix was just a robot.  
That part of Mike was gone. Felix was no more.  
Leslie was staring at the shell, made for a part of Mike's soul.  
" Goodbye, Felix. Goodbye, Foxy Jr. Goodbye, Mike's fraction", Leslie farewelled him.  
Then Leslie stayed silent for a while and closed Felix's eyes. He listened to the gentle breeze, around him.

" Such a heart-breaking moment, is it not?", a grim voice said behind Leslie.  
He turned around and saw Black the cat at the other end of the floating rock.  
" You! You killed my friends", Leslie stood up angrily.  
Black was huge and tall. Leslie had seen Black at the factory. He hadn't been that tall there.  
" Friends?", asked Black with his hands behind his back.  
He chuckled at the angry wolf.  
" Are you sure? We have no friends. We are beyond friendship. Or at least I am", Black laughed.  
" Of course you are. A monster, such as yourself, can't feel love", Leslie grabbed a sword from the ground.  
It was Shadow's katana.

Black shook his head at Leslie.  
" I'm not a monster. I have just united with the eternal truth that lies beyond such matters. You have too. If only you could remember it.  
Too sad that you, out of all, had to forget ever seeing the Omniverse. It is something nobody should forget.  
So bright and so wise yet very dark and violent", Black seemed almost..down.  
Leslie had never heard of such a word. An omniverse meant nothing to him.  
He knew the concepts of a universe and a multiverse but an omniverse was not in his vocabulary.  
" Whatever you have seen in this dear omniverse thingy of yours, does not interest me. I am destined to kill you", Leslie got ready to strike.

Black shrugged, smiling.  
" It's that or death. If you had succeeded, I wouldn't have reached this new stage of enlightenment. Perhaps, your friends would be alive too.  
This is inevitable, you poor little thing. You can't stop this. No matter what you do, you will always get to see your friends die", Black laughed.

Leslie thought about it. According to Black, he was in the future. Or seeing the future at least.  
Leslie thought that the omniverse was just a distraction. There was no such thing as an omniverse, whatever it meant.  
Black had just made up a word that sounded important.  
" I think you underestimate me", Leslie sounded confident.  
Black shook his head.  
" You overestimate yourself. Without knowledge, you are a nobody. Ornica puts too much faith in you.  
What are you if we are honest with ourselves? A childish boy with a quick temper. You are barely a witch. You are a baby girl.  
You would rather play with dolls than exercise fighting", Black was amused.

" Without the Omniverse, you have no power. Not in this timeline nor in your own.  
When the Sorcerer was around, you accepted that you were a part of the Omniverse.  
Just like the soul of your friend, Felix, was a part of Mike Schmidt", Black told Leslie.

Leslie got fed up with that omniverse crap and decided to attack Black. Leslie's legs moved at the speed of sound and he charged at Black the cat inside the hurricane.  
The evil cat, from the future or whatever, was huge but Leslie was angry at him for killing his friends.  
Black hadn't specified his origin but Leslie understood that he was from the future.

All that chatter about eternal knowledge and some omniverse had had no effect on Leslie. Heck!  
Black could have been Santa from space if he wanted. Leslie would have attacked him nonetheless. He got ready to strike with rage in his movements.  
" I don't care who you think you are. You were in my mom's dreams for years. You tormented her with the end of the world.  
The things mom had to do and tolerate to stop you. I can't even recall them all", thought Leslie.  
Delilah's nightmares had been Black's fault.  
Leslie jumped and slashed downward at Black's head. The cat punched him mid-air and the fist brought Leslie back to the ground.  
His head got crushed between Black's fist and the rock. Leslie's entire world was shaken by the impact.  
His animatronic body was made out of cotton candy in Black's eyes.

Shadow's katana broke and Leslie let go of its handle. The world was fuzzy but Black's disappointed voice was clear in Leslie's ears.  
" You are no better than your friends. Self-realization is essential to your victory. Otherwise, there is no hope for you.  
My mom was strong but not strong enough. You need more if you wish to see your friends again. You need the Sorcerer", Black said to Leslie.  
The wolf was still on the ground and without any way of defending himself.  
" No thanks! The Sorcerer is gone. That vermin is gone. I won't let him control my body again. He has quick temper.  
That omnipotent introvert has issues, you know", Leslie stumbled up.

" Wrong again", smiled Black.  
" He is inside you. He always was. Dying and going through your parents' death just woke him up. Now that dumb wolf has destroyed you.  
For a minute, you had everything. Then she turned you off with love. That wolf is the biggest fool I have ever seen", Black shook his head.  
Leslie made fists and grinned like a blood hound.  
" Don't you dare speak of Storm Jr. like that. She saved her family and everyone on that hill.  
She had the courage to put aside her own interests and work for the greater good. She is a hero, not a fool.  
So don't you dare dishonor her", Leslie told Black.  
" Sure, sure. Whatever you say. You probably should have told me that earlier. When I was killing her, I told her what I just told you.  
Your girlfriend called herself a real fool. Even she understood that without her, you would have had the power to save them all.  
She cried for your name and begged for mercy. I bet your opinion would have made her death less agonizing.  
But we will never know that, will we? Too unfortunate", shrugged Black the cat.

Leslie snapped at him and tried to punch Black in the stomach. The cat grabbed his fist easily and twisted it.  
" You're a real fighter. Look at you, little cutie. You're so adorable when you are angry", Black was mocking him.  
Suddenly, Black's skin and eyes began to glow yellow.  
" Too bad, our short session is over. I hope you think about what I have taught you. It was nice to see you but you have work to do", the glowing cat told Leslie.  
" What?", Leslie asked as Black burst.  
That was the only way to describe it. Where there had been a dark cat, now there was a sun.  
Leslie was released and he fell through the rock. The entity was made out of light and it blinded Leslie as he fell to his death.

" Ahhh!", Leslie screamed in the darkness.  
He couldn't see anything, only feel the wind as it was tossing him around.  
Leslie was shaking.

" Leslie, wake up", a small voice pleaded.  
It was Egyptian. Leslie realized that he was not blind, his eyes were just closed. He was asleep and the girl, to whom only Leslie could talk, was shaking him.  
His eyes shot open and he launched up. He looked around and saw the little girl on his right.  
" Are you okay?", the girl asked in Egyptian.  
Leslie was sweating and hot, resting in his tent. His breathing was heavy but he smiled.  
" Yea. I'm okay. Is it morning already?", Leslie asked because it was bright in there.  
The girl glanced at the entrance of the tent.

" I think it is. That nice doctor tried to tell me something but I couldn't understand her", explained the girl.  
Leslie expected it to be nothing too important. Otherwise, Klaus would have woken him up sooner.  
Leslie began to put his pants on.  
" Was that a nightmare? You were talking to me", asked the girl.  
Leslie nodded to her and smiled calmingly.  
" It was. Nothing to be concerned about. I was being chased down by a cat", Leslie told the girl.  
The little one laughed at it and Leslie chuckled.  
" That's funny. Cats are cute", the girl was happy.

Leslie nodded to her. He thought of Catty, Lara and Candy. Hopefully the girl would reach Fazbear's pizzeria.  
She would enjoy playing with those three. Catty and Candy were so hilarious and silly when performing.  
Then Leslie cleared his head. He got a feeling that Candy was dead.  
Leslie shrugged it off quickly. It was irrelevant.  
He had to get home before that. The girl then giggled at something.  
" What's so funny? You aren't still thinking about the cat, are you?", Leslie asked out of curiosity.

The girl shook her head.  
" Your eyes were funny looking when you woke up", the girl told Leslie.  
There was no response for a second. Leslie knew what it meant.  
" Funny in what way? Were my eyes different than normally?", Leslie hid his shock.  
The girl nodded to Leslie.  
" Your eyes looked amazing when they were blue. It reminded me of a guy from TV. He was a dog and he played a flute.  
He had blue eyes too", the girl said to Leslie.  
" I knew it. My eyes were blue. Was I seeing the future? That Black was real?", thought Leslie.

The girl got out of the tent and left Leslie to be alone for a while.  
" A possible future where Black won. He united with something that Jenner gave him. A force?  
Could Black's rambling about the omniverse be real? If I was seeing the future with Ornica's power, it could be.  
Black didn't kill me because he knew he was just a vision. A dream character who is so powerful he knows he's a dream character?  
That messes with your head", Leslie was astonished.

" Why would he help me though? Did the power make him change his mind? He was less unbalanced then. It could have", Leslie considered it.  
Right at that exact second, Klaus opened the zipper of the tent and peeked in.  
" You ready for the big day, Leslie?", the old German man asked him.  
Leslie responded to his smile by smiling back.  
" Sure, Klaus. I'm ready like a bee", he hid his real feelings very well.

Farewell: Leslie had a weird nightmare. Something that might not make sense but is important.  
Don't get headaches, thinking about everything. See you, everybody: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	63. Cutting Rage's chains

Greeting: Hi, everyone. I hope you're happy because I am. More Leslie this time. Let's see how Klaus' plan works in practice. Rage wants to have fun and Leslie is about to give him that. Enjoy!

( Klaus, Alessandro and Leslie. Getting into boats at the safe house)

The safe house had gone mad. There was no one who wouldn't have something to do.  
They had brought boats out of hiding. They were in the chasm that was in the other big hall, next to the safe house.  
Leslie had often wondered why it was there.  
Now he knew.  
Those boats were relatively small compared to the other boats in the room. The room had a direct access to water and a dock of its own.

Leslie had just given the girl into the hands of a tender French nurse. The Egyptian girl would be in good hands.  
Leslie had taught the nurse a few good words. Such as numbers and actions.  
" Wow! How are you able to remember all this?", had the nurse asked him.  
Leslie had chuckled.  
" I just do. I have a good memory and I love languages", Leslie had answered.

Right then, Klaus was moving huge crates into the boats with Leslie.  
" What is in these things? I think I need to transform in order to pick these up", Leslie groaned in pain.  
Klaus nodded to him. Leslie had given Klaus a heads up earlier in the morning. He knew what transformation Leslie meant.  
" You know, you don't have to do this. If you don't want to show us this transformation of yours, it's fine", Klaus made sure Leslie knew that.  
He had probably seen the distressed expression on Leslie's face.

In truth, Leslie was thinking about Storm Jr.'s adorable face.  
Leslie was interrupted by Rage.  
" Did you hear him? He thinks I'm too weak. Well, he can go and..", Rage said inside Leslie.  
He looked at Klaus and chuckled.  
" Rage isn't too happy about it. He has his own desires and he wants you to go.. into bed with your dead great-grandfather.  
I'm sorry, that makes me sound insane", Leslie apologized to Klaus.  
The old guy laughed.  
" It doesn't. Our emotions have their own desires. Without those desires, we would only have our intelligence left. It would be stupid.  
Over half of what we do is controlled by our emotions", Klaus told Leslie.  
" That's a peculiar, philosophical thought. Probably true though", Leslie nodded.

He thought about Black the cat.  
" Without those emotions, death would have mowed us long ago. If you look at life through the eyes of an emotionless being, you realize that it's pointless.  
Don't you agree?", Klaus was as wise as he looked.  
It made Leslie feel better.  
" I do. Thank you. It opened my mind", Leslie smiled and sounded very glad.  
Klaus nodded and put the crate down.  
He and Leslie moved on to pick up another one.

The discussion was intense inside Leslie.  
" Life is pointless? What a sorrowful thought. I might cry", said Sadness.  
Rage grunted in frustration. Happiness giggled and covered his mouth.  
Leslie could almost see the bear trying to hide it.  
" Without us, life would be pointless. Isn't that wonderful? We are more important than we thought. Even you, Fear.  
Actually, you could be the most important", Happiness told the other emotions.  
Fear's voice was silent.  
" Are you gonna hurt me now, Rage? I don't want to be more important than Rage. He is scary", Fear said.  
" And you are annoying", responded Rage.

Leslie focused on Black the cat. Klaus' philosophical thoughts had opened it up to Leslie.  
" Is that what self-realization meant for Black? He lost all his overwhelming emotions.  
If the vision hadn't showed me the consequences, I'd say it's a good thing", thought Leslie.  
The vision was still in his mind. The look in Black's eyes had been so certain.  
Black had found something better than his previous goal. The self-realization and the omniverse were real things if Black was to be trusted.  
What sort of things had Leslie once known?  
It scared him. And the light..what the heck had that been all about?  
His hand slipped and he snorted.

Then Leslie got tired of lifting heavy crates. He looked down and his eyes turned blue.  
The crate got so much lighter all of the sudden. He assisted himself with his powers. Klaus felt the difference.  
When Leslie put the crate down, he turned his powers off.  
" Okay! Next one", Leslie looked up, clapped his hands and wiped them on each other.  
Klaus looked to his right and saw the empty dock.  
" I think that's all of them actually. That should be enough ammunition for all of us", he looked proud.

" That was all just ammo? How much resistance are you expecting?", Leslie was shocked about it.  
Klaus shrugged and shook his head.  
" Probably an army. We still don't know if those things can use guns. We have to prepare for the worst", Klaus answered.  
That creeped Leslie out. He understood why Klaus had been so nervous earlier in the morning.  
Leslie wasn't sure if even he could go against bullets in the case of the monsters having guns.  
" Rage? Are you sure about this? Can you actually stand bullets?", Leslie asked him just in case.  
The fox grunted and sounded shocked.  
" How dare you, insolent fool? What do you think I'm made out of? Plastic and metal like some other stupid animatronics?  
No! I'm hardened hell fire", Rage answered rudely.

Leslie wondered if that is how he sounded when he was angry. Not that he had been angry a lot.  
Usually, Jenner had come out before Leslie had had time to do anything. Rage was the embodiment of Leslie's anger and hate.  
Rage was part of him whether he liked it or not.  
Though, in some cases anger was needed. Like in the upcoming battle for instance.  
Rage would be good in the fight. Rage was Leslie's own personal Hulk.

Now Leslie understood how Bruce Banner felt.  
Except that Hulk wasn't a six-armed fox with fire coming out of its body. In many ways, Leslie enjoyed it when Rage came out.  
He had never felt so much power.

Right then, Leslie felt that he could tear Black the cat apart and then move on to the rest.  
When Rage was out, Leslie didn't feel trapped like with Jenner. He felt free and released.  
He was scared of neither death nor future. Leslie smiled when he thought about it.  
Alessandro was in front of him.  
" You thinking of your girlfriends? You lucky you", Alessandro was smiling.  
Leslie switched to Italian.  
" I have just one. She feels like a million though", Leslie replied.  
Alessandro understood it.  
" In bed?", he asked.  
Leslie nodded.  
" In everywhere as long as the floor is soft and nice", Leslie answered to him.  
Alessandro laughed. Of course, Leslie didn't mean what Alessandro thought he meant.  
His girlfriend couldn't even make children due to her...exceptional physiology.  
Leslie didn't want to reveal that yet. Klaus looked at the two guys as he boarded one of the boats.

He couldn't understand Italian so he had no way of knowing what they had been talking about.  
" Whatever you were talking about, I hope it wasn't important because we need to go", Klaus told them.  
Leslie and Alessandro nodded and boarded the boat.  
" It's very wise of you to go to the base by boat. This way the monsters can't get us on the way", Leslie admired Klaus' wisdom.  
The boat started and the silent warriors began their mission.

Klaus chuckled.  
" It was Alessandro's idea. He's a smart cookie", Klaus pointed at his young friend.  
Leslie was astonished and Alessandro loved the expression on his face.

( Soon. Near the base)

The boats stopped after an hour. Leslie had fallen asleep before that.  
His sleep wasn't deep but the monotonous trip had done good job of boring him. Alessandro and the others on the boats had suited up.  
Their normal clothes were too easy to see and inappropriate for their current mission.  
Alessandro had spoken to Klaus when he noticed that Leslie was snoozing.  
" Leslie. Americano. Hey. Wake up", Alessandro spoke English so Leslie would react to it better.  
It worked. Leslie's eyes shot open and he launched up.  
" What?", he asked in fear.  
Alessandro looked at him and pointed at the shore.

He continued in German.  
" The shore. We are here", he whispered.  
Leslie saw the shore but couldn't understand what had happened to Alessandro.  
" What are you wearing? You look like an evil commando or something", Leslie looked at him weirdly.  
It made Alessandro smile, his face was everything Leslie could see.  
He was wearing a wetsuit.  
" We are going to swim all the way to the base. Do you want one of these?", he asked Leslie.  
" Do not take it! I have a better idea", one of Leslie's emotions said.  
Leslie shook his head.  
" You go ahead. I'll come soon. Prepare for a surprise", Leslie smiled amusedly.

Alessandro shrugged and grabbed the edge of a crate.  
" How are you going to get these to the shore? Just asking", Leslie thought about the ammunition.  
Klaus turned around and glanced at him. He had been about to go in the water but then he had stopped.  
Alessandro kept his head down.

The old man looked pleading.  
" We thought you might have been able to carry them there. My original plan was to go all the way to the shore with the boats but it's full of monsters.  
You were sleeping so I didn't ask you this but can you do that for us?", Klaus pleaded.  
Leslie was quite shocked. Klaus didn't know that Leslie's Rage was a huge fox.  
Why did he think Leslie could do that?  
" He probably had no other choice. He doesn't know if I can do it but it is our only choice. If not, we have to turn around", Leslie realized.

" I can do it, Klaus. Don't worry. Just go. I'll come after you have reached the shore. I'll come like a rocket, I swear", Leslie told the worried man.  
Klaus sighed in relief. Leslie had heard a voice in his head that had told him that he could do it.  
In fact, Leslie had no idea of how he could carry the crates. The other people jumped in the water silently and started swimming.  
They were like agents, which amused Leslie.

Then the stress hit him.  
" Okay. What can I do? You said that I could so I'm trusting you. Are you still there?", Leslie asked the voice in his head.  
The answerer was Ornica.  
" I'm here, reincarnation boy. Wait a moment. That was Sadness. I think she's changing. Hold on, I've got this", Ornica sounded busy.  
Leslie had no idea of what was going on in that world of Ornica's.  
" I can't wait. If I don't bring the ammunition, all those people die", Leslie replied.

He could hear faint growling. It was weird. It was like an action movie where someone is on the phone and beating people up at the same time.  
The guy, on the other side of the phone, can just hear voices and weird sounds on the phone.  
Leslie felt like one of those guys. Ornica was doing something weird.  
" Is that a fish? Why does that growling sound like bubbles?", Leslie was confused.  
Ornica responded soon.  
" I didn't tell you this but Rage isn't the only thing you can transform into. I thought you wouldn't have needed this but it looks like you do", Ornica said and cut off.  
Leslie waited for a moment.  
" Just what do I have to do. I should be excited but I'm not because we need to hurry", Leslie was annoyed.  
" Jump! Get into the water and think about Storm Jr.'s death", Ornica commanded.  
" What?", Leslie exclaimed.  
" Just do it!", Ornica shouted.

Leslie had no time to remove his clothes so he jumped into the cold water and shivered.  
" Geez. This is so cold. North Sea sucks", he grinned and bit his own tongue.  
He didn't forget to think about Storm Jr. though. He imagined the fur as it would get covered in oil.  
Storm Jr. would shriek as she was torn in half. It was a vision that Jenner had shown him once.  
Leslie was almost in tears. Then it came.

Leslie felt how something grabbed his leg and pulled him under the surface. Leslie's lungs were filled with cold water.  
" What is happening?", he asked the water, around him.  
Then he got the answer. The surface, of the water, broke and the head of a fish, a giant fish, peeked over the edge of the boat.  
" I have become a megalodon. And I have six strong hands. Let's go, Sadness", Leslie felt good.

The bunny had done something to herself. Leslie didn't know what she had done and didn't care.  
The fish picked up the crates from the boats easily. Leslie had taken a look at them earlier and recalled that they were water-proof.  
" Now, let's go to the shore", Leslie turned the fish's head around.  
He and Sadness had become one. Now that Leslie knew what Sadness could do, he wondered what the others could do.  
They had to have some tricks up their sleeves too. Then Leslie heard gunfire from the shore.  
" Come on. We need to hurry. They are going to die. Each one has only one magazine", Leslie told Sadness.  
She was sad for them naturally and Leslie felt it. The giant fish-like creature went under the surface and took the crates with it.  
" Here we go. Get ready for a surprise, Klaus. Those freaks are gonna get it", Leslie thought.

The people had engaged the monsters and were scattered across the shoreline. There was a big runway just by the shore.  
Klaus and Alessandro were by a tree as Klaus glanced behind them.  
" The crates are gone and so is Leslie. Where is he?", Klaus asked himself.  
Right then, Klaus ran out of bullets.  
They got lucky, thank goodness! Alessandro felt the ground tremble and glanced at the shoreline.  
An enormous fish came out of the water and it had six legs. It looked like a spider with fins on its feet.  
" Here we go, Sadness! Time to drop those crates and let Rage do his work", Leslie told her.  
The people got out of the way but Klaus cheered in happiness. He knew who had come to fight alongside them.  
Those crates were held by the fish's uppermost legs.  
Sadness put them down and breathed water out of Leslie's lungs. Leslie did that too since he was connected to her, his own emotion.

Leslie somehow knew how to change into the fiery fox he wanted to become. He felt it in his body.  
" I am fire. I feel so angry for everything. Have you hurt my Storm Jr.? I'll make you pay for it", grinned Leslie.  
The fish tried to grin with its weird mouth.  
" Klaus! What is it doing?", Alessandro asked him.  
Then the fish shot out fire and set itself ablaze. Rage took over and it looked horrifying.  
The fish burnt to ashes and ended up looking like a giant bonfire.  
" There is much to do, monsters! You should have already killed yourselves. I'm gonna do it for you now", a mighty voice said.

Rage emerged from the fire like the Devil himself. His six arms rose to the air in victory.  
It was Leslie who felt mighty. Klaus and the others watched as Rage charged at the monsters.  
The creatures had backed away after the fish had come out but it was pointless. Rage was fast and tall.  
He sliced with his strong hands and bit with his blazing teeth. The people went for the crates to get ammunition.

They felt strong and really good.

Klaus had warned them about a surprise but they hadn't guessed it to be that amazing.  
Rage was a monster himself. He heard gunfire as the people engaged the monsters again.  
There was a lot of monsters and they had already surrounded Rage.  
" Pitiful! I would laugh if you weren't so hateful. Come at me!", Rage gestured the monsters to come at him.  
The monsters didn't need any encouragement or taunting.  
" Rip that insignificant fox to pieces!", a red-eyed monster told its forces.

It grinned with its eyes glinting in the dim light. It got shot in the face by a woman but that did nothing.  
" Humans", the beast witch snorted.  
It launched at the woman who was by a tiny building. It was on an earthy area that was between the concrete runway and the sandy shoreline.  
It was a storage for electric equipment. The woman fired at the beast as it charged at her.  
" Die, die, die", the woman begged by herself.  
Beasts were tougher than the normal monsters. They felt almost no pain at all and they sometimes had special abilities.  
The bullets barely broke the skin.

The woman ran out and she had to change her magazine. It was too late!  
The woman stopped in fear as the claws went for her face. The beast looked to its left, while in the air, and saw something powerful.  
Klaus had a shotgun and he was aiming at the beast.  
The shotgun let out a loud bang and the beast flew against the building. That had broken its skin, there was blood all over the wall.  
" Klaus! Use this!", one German man shouted.  
He threw a bottle to Klaus who caught it from the air.  
" Have a drink!", Klaus smiled at the monster.

There was a tiny piece of cloth covering the bottleneck. Klaus set it on fire and threw the bottle at the beast.  
The flame was calm as it flew through the air. It was like the bottle had a tail. Then the bottle smashed into the monster's thick skull and broke into so many pieces.  
The liquid, inside, went all over the monster and it shrieked as the flame exploded.  
It spread across the liquid within a second. The spreading was hardly seen by any eye, it was too fast for them.

The monster got covered in flames which it hated above all. There was light and warmth, two things that beast witches wanted to die out.  
The woman covered her ears as the beast screamed louder than anything else.  
Even Leslie could hear it.  
He was staying near the shoreline and Klaus' forces. Rage's hair was fire that shot towards the sky every time he killed a monster.  
Leslie was in perfect sync with his anger. It was close to intoxicating.

Leslie had not felt anything like that ever before. He could kill more and more things.  
He would never stop slaughtering. He was shot at by some beasts but the bullets went through him.  
They left no marks.  
The beast witches seemed to be able to use guns at least. The normal monsters were way too animalistic to do that.  
" You have to try harder! I'll kill all of you", Rage shouted at everything around him.  
He was speaking English but who would have cared about that. Rage spoke whatever freaking language he wanted.  
Thanks to Leslie's linguistic abilities, Rage could speak German too.  
It was just that he didn't want to do that. Rage was focused on killing. Then Klaus came to him.

" Leslie! You have to stop that! Protect our people. They are going for the plane", Klaus woke him up.  
Rage glanced at Klaus and snorted with fire coming out of his snout.  
" Do as he says. We need to hold back for a moment. We need to think rationally", Leslie woke up from his murderous sleep.

Rage went for the monsters by a hangar instead of going towards the plane the people wanted.  
" You can think rationally. I am angry at these things. They disgust me so much! I'm going to kill every last one of them", grinned Rage.  
Klaus went to protect his people. Alessandro joined him.  
" What is Leslie doing? He can't leave us now", he asked Klaus.  
The old man reloaded his gun and shook his head at Alessandro.  
" Leslie uses his anger too much. He is out of control. Let's hope he joins us before we are killed", explained Klaus.  
" But what do we do now? We'll be killed without him. This will be our end, okay!", Alessandro slowed down a bit and his eyes widened in dread.

Farewell: Rage might be a bit too...well..full of rage.  
Can Leslie stop him anymore? You guys will have to wait for another chapter to find out.  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	64. An action hero

Greeting: The battle rages on and on. This won't be a long one but hopefully it won't be boring either.  
Time to unleash your own Rage on the monsters. Enjoy, everyone!

( The battle at the German military base. Leslie)

"What do you mean? You must defend them or they'll die!", Leslie shouted to Rage.  
His eyes were burning inside a slaughtering machine. Leslie could see everything but had no control over himself.  
It felt more than weird. Leslie was awake and knew what he had to do but his actions did not do what he wanted.  
Leslie didn't want to protect Klaus or anyone, for that matter.  
He wanted but didn't at the same time.  
Rage was stomping on the monsters and beasts. Someone jumped on him and tried to rip his head apart.  
Rage let out a loud shout of anger. His head was opening and a huge flame shot out of it.

He had no brains, only fire.  
The beast was burning but it resisted for some reason. It shoved its slender arm right into Rage's head, which burnt its arm down to bone.  
There was no flesh but it was still able to move its fingers.  
" Get off me! I don't have time for insects like you!", Rage grabbed the beast.  
It tried to scrape Rage's fingers so they would be cut off.  
It was too late for the beast witch, Rage ate it. His head closed itself and the fire stopped spilling out.  
The beast fell down Rage's throat, Leslie felt it flailing its arms around as it burnt.

Klaus' group was taking fire from mortars, by a plane. The monsters attacked them and many were lost.  
They were firing at all directions while dodging the heavy mortar fire. The mortars were new and quite futuristic.  
The monsters had to only press a button to launch a grenade.  
There was a beast at each one, aiming at the group.

Leslie had to get control of his body.  
" Control it", Leslie mimicked his father's voice.

It was a harsh memory. Leslie had been sitting down on a couch in their living room.  
" Look at me, son. Boy! Control it!", Antonio had looked angry.  
" But I can't. He is always there, dad. It's not my fault", Leslie had sobbed.  
" Of course it wasn't", Shadow's arm had been around him.  
Shadow had been younger and always there for him. It had been before Leslie had fled to Freddy's.  
After that, Shadow's way of remaining sweet had vanished.  
Leslie's mom had been behind Antonio.  
" You can't control him because of that train of thought!", Antonio had said.  
" You can do it but only if you so wish. Unless you don't give up, he will be on top for the rest of your life. Is that what you want, son?", Antonio had gotten closer.  
The house had been shaken by Leslie's helplessness.  
Literally! Delilah had come to her son.  
" You can do it. Emotions are not that difficult to control. You are my strong child. Nothing is stronger, not even yourself", Delilah had kissed Leslie.

He understood it right then.  
" Nothing is stronger", Leslie told himself and his helplessness faded away.  
Rage was part of him but he wasn't stronger.  
" Rage! I am your master and I say that we defend Klaus. You piece of crap!", Leslie commanded.  
Rage's all six arms stopped and the monsters grabbed him.  
" You are not! There is no controlling hatred", Rage said to Leslie.  
" Yes! There! Is!", Leslie said determinedly.  
Then Rage's eyes glanced at Klaus' group.  
" I..I..How?", Rage sounded down.

He then shook off the monsters and went down on one knee.  
" Almost..there. Come on", Leslie begged in anguish.  
The group was getting obliterated.

" Klaus! Watch out!", Alessandro tackled the old man to the ground.  
The grenade missed him and blasted the concrete.  
" Fast thinking, kid. Fast thinking", Klaus patted Alessandro on the back.  
Alessandro shot a monster that was behind him.  
" This is getting too crazy. We have already lost so many. We'll never get to that plane in one piece", he shook his head hopelessly.  
Klaus helped him up and they started running towards their goal once again.

" Aim at them, all at the same time", some beast told its friends, by the mortars.

Those damn grenades were aimed at the group.  
The monsters, around it, were pushing the people together.  
Klaus heard a loud sound which indicated that grenades had been launched. All five mortars had shot at the same time.  
" No!", Klaus glanced upwards and saw them coming.  
The group was finished. Alessandro got on top of the man and pushed him to the ground.

Both closed their eyes with the others.  
The grenades had not been missed by a single soul. Everyone heard the grenades go off but at least Klaus felt nothing bad.  
Alessandro couldn't feel anything either.  
Had the grenades missed?  
Klaus then felt something warm on his back but he knew it wasn't the grenades. It was wet and the source of it was Alessandro's pants.  
The situation had perhaps been too scary for him.  
Klaus pushed Alessandro to the side so his back wouldn't get completely stained.

" What happened?", Klaus asked.  
Alessandro looked embarrassed.  
" I just got scared and..", he started.  
" No! I mean what happened. Why are we still alive?", Klaus corrected.  
Alessandro noticed it too, no one had died. They glanced up and their vision was filled with fire.  
" Hi down there. Need help?", asked Rage.  
He smiled because Leslie and rationality were in control.  
" Yeah! Hell yeah! We did it!", cheered Leslie.  
Rage was happy.  
" I have never felt this good. What is this magic?", Rage asked him.  
" It's the sweet feeling of having all the emotions instead of just one", answered Leslie.

Rage had discovered a new world. He was finally able to empathize with his friends.  
He felt fear for the people below him but also happy for their survival. There were voices cheering inside Leslie and Rage.  
" We did it! See? We are important!", Happiness cheered.  
" You were right. I have a lot to apologize for after this", Rage told Happiness.  
Leslie chuckled.  
" You won't be like this for long. Soon you'll be your old, angry self again", he explained to Rage.

Klaus and his group were amazed since Rage had blocked the attacks with his back.  
" Time to teach those mortars some manners", Rage smiled at the people.  
His back healed completely and more grenades were launched. Rage put his hand in the air to stop the grenade.  
At the same time, he prepared his other hand and formed a ball of pure fire. It was a grenade of his own design.  
His mighty palm blocked the grenade but got obliterated.

It was nothing to Rage but his ball was not going to be nothing to the mortars.  
" Get some of this!", Rage shouted and threw the ball at the mortar which had launched the grenade.  
That mortar was gone.

Another mortar launched a grenade, nothing Rage couldn't handle. He created a ball quickly and threw it.  
He didn't lower his hand after the throw but used it to block the grenade, coming at him. Then his both hands had to heal.

Two mortars were down.  
" Go, guys. I'll hold them back. You just get in that damn plane", Rage glanced at the tiny people.  
Klaus gestured the people to go as well. They didn't need time to start running.  
The people obeyed without any problems.  
Rage took a step back as the people got out of the way.  
" Let's grab one, Rage. We'll use their own ammunition against them. That'll show them not to mess with us", Leslie suggested.  
Rage found no reason to disagree, it sounded pretty fun.  
" How can I make it not explode?", asked Rage.  
Leslie chuckled.  
" Grab it gently, slow it down with your hand instead of blocking it. The sudden stop is what sets it off", he explained physics to his friend.

Rage let out a sound of ignorance, he hadn't understood Leslie's point.  
" I'll guide your hand", Leslie promised him.  
The fiery fox looked forward and fixed his eyes on the grenades. He put his palm forward but also went into a proper stance.  
As the grenade hit his palm, he wrapped his fingers around it and let his hand be pushed back.  
He slowed the grenade with his hand before stopping it and it didn't go off.  
Then Rage took aim and threw it at the mortar that had launched it. There went the third mortar.

Two more were coming and Rage handled them perfectly.  
" Thank god for dad. He showed me how to properly catch a volleyball", laughed Leslie.  
The mortars were down and only the fox was standing.

" Okay, Rage. Let's go to the plane. They should be almost ready", Leslie told him.  
Rage turned around and charged at the monsters, going for the people. He kicked a monster in the face and crushed it with his foot.  
As one climbed onto his back, Klaus shot it to death.  
" Thank you", Rage thanked Klaus but went straight for another monster.

Alessandro was by the plane with a Polish man who was checking the fuel.  
" Is there enough of it? Will we make it to the ship?", Alessandro demanded an answer.  
They didn't have much time to lose as anything could happen when the beasts got on their feet.  
There could be tanks or something much worse for all they knew. They had already spent too much time clowning around.  
According to Klaus' plan, they should have been in the air by then.  
" It's good. We have enough to make it", the man said delightfully.  
The pilots of the group had already gone in.

The plane was attached to the ground, which was an obvious problem. They had no idea of what to do but Klaus did.  
Alessandro suspected it had something to do with their angry ally. He moved onto the bricks, in front of the tires.  
They were there as a fail-safe. The ropes were capable of holding the plane in place on their own.

They would snap eventually but the people were not going to stay there that long.

As Alessandro was removing the last wall of bricks, he came face to face with a big monster.  
It swung down from the bottom of the plane and tackled him to the ground.  
" You are not going anywhere. You can't escape. Nowhere is safe", the monster laughed at him.  
Alessandro said a few curse words in Italian before the claws sank into his back. He moaned in pain and the blood stained his wetsuit.  
" Sadly, you won't live long enough to realize that", the monster was mockingly sad.  
Alessandro grinned and sucked it up. He reached out for a brick and hit the monster in the head.  
Teeth flew out of the monster's mouth and it spat blood.  
" No, I won't. To realize that, I would need longer than eternity. That's a flaw of mine, I never give up hope", Alessandro told the monster and got up.  
The monster fell backwards as Alessandro broke free.  
It barely opened its eyes when Alessandro's foot kicked it in the face. The monster got up like a ninja but got roundhouse kicked in the chest.  
Alessandro stabbed it with a knife which he had on his belt.  
" Head, chest. Head, chest", he repeated in Italian.  
He had been on a self-defence course and right then it paid off. Alessandro had no claws but he had his trusty knife.  
The monster was finished after Alessandro had stabbed it in the head and the chest multiple times.

" Learn that, filth!", Alessandro spat at the monster.  
He kicked the last bricks out of the way and so the plane moved forward a bit.  
The pilots were starting the plane by the sound of it.  
Some people had covered the only door to the plane so the pilots could work in peace.

The plane was empty of monsters, they had seen no reason to go in there.  
" Come on. Come on", Alessandro grinned, listening to the plane's engines.  
The ropes moved but it didn't worry him. The problem was that the plane was facing uphill.  
They would need to start the engines and then cut the ropes. It had to be left to Leslie.

Alessandro ran inside as he saw others doing it too. Klaus remained outside since he wanted to make sure everyone was in before leaving.  
While Alessandro had been taking care of the bricks, he had told Leslie his plan.  
Luckily, Alessandro had not been there to hear it because it was pure madness.

Not like Klaus' plans were sane in the first place.

But maybe in that world madness was just what they needed to make it. The engines started but there was no air coming out of them.  
The engines were not pushing the plane forward yet. The plan required perfect timing.  
Leslie had agreed to do what no one else could. Klaus knew it was risky and Leslie may not get into the plane but it had to be done.  
Klaus didn't have much time to make up a new plan. He had thought they would have had to sacrifice someone.  
Klaus would have been ready to sacrifice himself, not just others.

With Leslie, they may be able to save everyone, no sacrifices needed!  
" Klaus! Leslie! Get here now!", someone shouted by the door of the plane.  
Klaus glanced at Leslie's burning eyes one more time.  
" If this goes wrong, I want you to know that we owe you our lives", Klaus told him.

It was quite touching and sweet. Klaus' plan had had a lot of flaws, without Leslie, it would have failed miserably.  
" I owe you my life too. Without you, I would still be looking for a way to get to the Great Britain.  
Plus, I won't die. I'll swim back to the safe house if I have to", Leslie smiled.  
His voice was everything but nice, it was Rage's voice. Klaus nodded, smiling, nonetheless.  
" Hurry up! I see more mortars", the voice shouted to Klaus.  
The old man glanced at that direction.  
" You go. I'll do it once the door's closed. Tell them to take off immediately", Leslie told Klaus quickly.  
The old German man nodded and rushed to the plane and climbed up to the door.

It took him time to climb the ladder but even Klaus was fast in that situation. He kicked the ladder down as soon as he was up.  
" You think we can do this?", Leslie asked Rage inside his head.  
The fox was unsure.  
" It will be one heck of a jump if we do. I'm tall but even I can't jump that high", Rage answered.  
" Well. There is only one way to find out. We have to try", Leslie let out a sigh.  
His emotions and Ornica were there to support him. Leslie went to work and started ripping the ropes off the ground.  
They were elastic and they had been wrapped around metallic rings, on the concrete.

Leslie pulled the ropes so much that the rings broke. The rope hit Leslie in the face but the pain was minuscule compared to his joy.  
" This isn't hard at all. There's only seven of these ropes. We can free the plane very fast.  
Then the plane got louder and the flames, on Leslie's head, flew away from the engines. There was a loud air current pushing the plane forward.  
" Hurry up. They are taking off", Fear gasped in Leslie's head.  
The fox went back to work. He tore the ropes off the ground with a mighty yank.  
The plane started moving to the left because Leslie removed the ropes on the right side first.  
" Oops", Leslie realized his mistake.

" Why is the plane turning? We are heading towards the trees", Klaus asked the pilots.  
The atmosphere was as bad inside the plane. It was not the time to breathe yet.  
" I don't know. I'm trying to turn it but it doesn't want to work", the pilot was shaking his head.  
Klaus snorted and pushed him out of the chair.  
" Fine. I'll do it. I was flying one of these before you were even born", Klaus took his place.

Leslie removed the ropes as fast as he could and the plane didn't hit the trees. It was close though, very close.  
The left wing scraped the branches and people were terrified. Klaus straightened the plane successfully and started speeding up.  
The plane hadn't rolled downwards at all. It was a smooth take off.  
There was enough force to push it up the hill.  
" Are you ready to break the speed limit on your body?", Leslie asked Rage as the plane took off.  
" I'm ready if you are", replied Rage.  
The plane was speeding up the hill and it would be in the air as soon as it reached the top.

Leslie put his fiery left knee down and bent forward.  
" This will be bad", Fear sounded worried.  
" Isn't it amazing? Our boy is so strong", Happiness was cheerful.  
" That's my reincarnation without a doubt", Ornica sounded proud.  
Then Leslie started running, he was gaining the plane fast.  
" Careful! I see mortars", Rage told Leslie who hadn't noticed them.  
" They're aiming for the wings. Oh no!", Sadness shrieked.

The plane was almost on top.  
" Not on my watch", Leslie glanced at the mortar that was about to shoot a grenade. He knew what he had to do.  
The plane came over the hill and the slope worked as a ramp.  
Leslie was right on its tail and his legs got ready to jump. The plane's tires released themselves from the attachment of ground as the plane continued in its path.

Right then, a grenade was launched, ready to take out the left wing.  
Leslie got to the top and the sloping ground became level. It was perfect for jumping.  
The fox launched like a spring and his momentum carried him forward.  
The monsters were astonished and everything but glad.  
Leslie reached out for the edge of the wing. He grabbed it quickly and used it to pull himself forward.  
He grabbed the other edge which he could hold without slipping.

Then finally, he extended his leg to the left and blocked the grenade which had been launched.

The plane was shaken by the impact.  
" What was that? Are we dead?", Alessandro asked after the impact had been felt.  
Klaus was happy.  
" No, boy. We are alive and also in the air. We are out of the mortars' way, out altitude is too high for them now", Klaus glanced at Alessandro.  
To everyone's surprise, they heard a knock on the door.  
It was strong and demanding.  
" Let Leslie in. He deserves a medal for his heroism", Klaus pointed at the door like he had forgotten about Leslie.

The door was opened for the tired boy who was running out of oxygen. He was smoking like a burning car.  
His hair was black like charcoal after the fire had been put out. Alessandro pulled him in and shut the door before they would lose all their air.  
Leslie fell to the floor and coughed up smoke. His hair changed color as the rest of his other form faded away.  
Leslie was finally his old self again.

The voices were going nuts in Leslie's head.  
" You did it! I said you could do it!", Happiness cheered.  
" You did well too, Rage. You're a brave critter", he continued.  
" Oh shut up, you piece of garbage", Rage was grumpy again.  
" And...he is back", Happiness seemed to roll his eyes.

Alessandro bent down to help Leslie.  
" Are you alright? It looked tough", he asked.  
Leslie got up.  
" I almost died but at least it's over now. Are we going for the ship now?", he asked Klaus.  
The old man glanced behind himself and looked at Leslie.  
" We are. For now, we'll celebrate you. Everyone! Leslie Summers, the American who helped us achieve our goal", Klaus pointed at him.

Leslie was patted on the back and everyone cheered. Leslie smiled, he had never felt like a hero before.  
He had finally done something amazing with his powers.  
He was a true hero.  
" That is my dude", Ornica's proud voice echoed in Leslie's grateful head.

Farewell: They made it. The story would have ended there if they hadn't.  
Good thing this is not over yet.  
To the next chapter then: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	65. Coming forward

Greeting: Today, we go past 65 chapters. This was the last chapter in Act 2. Let's go! Enjoy this chapter that's far from being the last.

( Leslie. Somewhere at sea. Heading for the ship)

The plane continued its journey in the steady hands of Klaus. The pilot had sat down and started drinking coffee.  
The people were taking their clothes off to dry out. Luckily, they had some under armour beneath their wetsuits so they weren't naked.  
Leslie had all his clothes on but all of them were dry. It was weird how Leslie's power worked.  
The people were staring at him as he was cooling off and drinking his tea.  
" Oh man. That feels so good", Leslie sipped the tea.  
It was like nectar of immortality. He was leaning into a wall and looking around himself.  
The plane was full of space and there would be even more of it once they removed the boxes.  
Their mission had been a success even if Leslie was weirded out by some things. Alessandro was drying himself with a towel and cleaning his own back.  
The wounds seemed to hurt.  
" Hey, Alessandro", Leslie said to him.

The boy glanced at him.  
" What? Do I look funny?", Alessandro asked him, smiling.  
He thought Leslie wanted to ask what had caused those wounds.  
To his surprise, it was not that.  
" Our boats are still there by the shore. How do we get them back? Your clothes are in there, you know", Leslie asked him.  
Alessandro's eyes widened in surprise. That question had caught him off guard.  
Needless to say, he had no idea.  
" Umm.. I..umm", he stuttered.  
Leslie found it hard to remain passive. He sniggered at Alessandro's expression.  
Leslie had not thought about it earlier and neither had Alessandro. They had followed Klaus' plan without thinking about that.

Why hadn't Klaus said anything?  
He must have thought about that.

Leslie waited for an answer while Alessandro was stuttering and trying to gesture something.  
They heard loud laughing coming from the front of the plane.  
" There it is. He finally started to think about it. I thought he might never realize it", Klaus was amused.  
Alessandro felt bad, Klaus had been messing with him.  
" Please tell me you fixed it. I learned my lesson. Do we just have to live with my mistake?", Alessandro asked the old man.  
Klaus glanced around his chair.  
" The young Bill from Ireland will get them with his fellas. That's also why we had to leave the boats away from the shore.  
There was no way of safely hiding them. I've got your back, boy, but I hope you learned something", Klaus calmed him down.

Leslie didn't know Bill of Ireland but Klaus seemed to trust him. Alessandro sighed not only in relief but also in frustration.  
" Yes, I did indeed. Don't trust old guys", he said.  
Klaus' response was a laughter. Leslie remained passive but Happiness was going nuts inside him.  
" He forgot it completely! That is the most hilarious thing I've ever heard. He thought he had messed everything up! The hilarity is killing me!", Happiness laughed.  
" That's not the only thing killing you if you don't shut up", Rage warned him.  
Happiness kept on laughing, lying on the floor of the mind world.

Alessandro shook his head and sat down. He touched his own back and groaned.  
" Ouch! That monster had long claws", he said in Italian.  
Then he glanced at Leslie who was staring at him.  
" Not everyone can heal like you. Hey. You don't happen to have any weird god thing that could heal me?", he wished.  
Leslie had to shake his head.  
" I don't know. My thing doesn't work like that. All of this is abnormal even for me. That's why I don't like questions. I don't know answers to them.  
It is like a really long story", Leslie explained.

Alessandro came closer to him.  
" We still have time. You can tell me everything. No details, just a summary", he said in Italian.  
The others were not able to speak that language so Leslie could tell him everything. No one else would be able to hear it.  
" You can trust me, Leslie", assured Alessandro.  
Leslie chuckled.  
" We have come a long way. Just sometime ago, you tried to kill me", he said to Alessandro.  
The guy chuckled too and nodded. Then Leslie decided to summarize everything.

He told Alessandro about his family and the Fazbear's pizzeria. Some things were weird but Alessandro accepted them.  
Leslie left some things out of the story like the past of Freddy and his friends. It took some time but Leslie managed to shorten the story quite a bit.  
Witches came to Alessandro as a shock but he accepted it soon.  
" Witches. Alright. So one of my friends could have been a witch. How have you guys been able to hide so well?", he was astonished.  
" We use spells to make people forget what they have seen. We encourage people to remember that their memory can deceive them.  
And we have very strict restrictions about using our magic", Leslie listed.  
Alessandro nodded.  
" Witches sound cool", he smiled.

" Only the good ones. You know these red-eyed monsters we have been meeting?", Leslie was waiting for his reaction.  
" I can't undo knowing them", Alessandro nodded to him.  
" Well they are the bad witches. We killed them all but now they are back. As you can see, they are not very happy", Leslie revealed.  
Alessandro's reaction was shocking. He looked like he had seen a ghost.  
" Are they here to get revenge on you? Why didn't you stop them like you have stopped before? Did your spell break?", asked Alessandro.  
Leslie told him it was not the case. He moved forward with the story and finally explained who was to blame for the apocalypse.  
Alessandro had expected it to be on its way. The way Leslie had looked down when he had been trying to tell Alessandro about the apocalypse.

Alessandro knew Leslie had to be the one to blame.  
" I'm trying to get to my friends. I have to get to Jenner and fix this", Leslie said to him finally.  
" I'm sure you can do it, dude. Just think about your girlfriend. She is in the pizzeria, right? Is she a cook?", Alessandro smiled.

Leslie had not said much about his girlfriend. He looked down.  
" No, she isn't. She is.. an entertainer", Leslie revealed.  
Alessandro laughed.  
" An entertainer? I thought you said that the animatronics were the entertainers", he looked at Leslie.  
" Yea. They are", Leslie glanced at him.  
For a second, Alessandro looked confused. Then his face got wider. He realized it right at that moment.  
His mouth opened and he was shaking his head.  
" No. No. You have to be shitting me!", he said in surprise.  
" Yes, yes. And no, I'm not shitting you", Leslie corrected silently.  
Right then he got paranoid, maybe someone could speak Italian. If so, he'd be forced to tell everyone about everything.  
That was one of those things Leslie was not eager to share with everybody. He just wanted to get home and finish this madness.  
" You have a girlfriend robot? Like a sexbot?", the question slipped through Alessandro's lips.  
Leslie's expression made him regret it.

" A sexbot? Heck no. She has her own mind and desires, she's not like that. Storm Jr. can't even have sex. I think", Leslie explained.  
He was lucky to be speaking Italian with Alessandro. Their topic was everything but normal and quite awkward.  
" Have you ever tried it? Like really", Alessandro asked him.  
Leslie fell silent.  
" You're seriously going to take this topic further?", he said after the awkward silence.  
Alessandro shook his head.  
" Okay. I went too far. Sorry", he covered his mouth.

Leslie rolled his eyes.  
" With her, you don't think about sex or anything like that. It's like following your heart. She is a sweet wolf.  
Her kisses are like soft clouds that make you want more.  
There is nothing better than when she fondles you and begs you to stay with her", explained Leslie.

Alessandro did not know what to think about that but he nodded anyway.  
He was a very tolerant guy and accepted new things.  
" She sounds very caring and loving. I'm sorry. You must really miss her", his tone became softer.  
Leslie felt down right then. Alessandro was more than right, Leslie missed Storm Jr. so much.  
Leslie wondered what Storm Jr. was doing at the moment. If she was alive, she would do anything to make the children happy.

What were the things like at Fazbear's?

Hopefully the kids were fine and still having hope. That hell the children must have gone through by then.  
Leslie had no way of knowing how much fear there was in the pizzeria. The monsters must have surrounded the building right after the Beginning.  
Leslie knew that the animatronics wouldn't be able to hide like Klaus' people.

The beasts had come to know their name if not immediately, then at least by the Grayson hill battle.  
Freddy and his friends were known to bring problems to the witches. They were also known to never give up, which brought Leslie some comfort.  
" Hang on, guys. I'm coming", thought Leslie.

Then he looked at Alessandro again.  
" I miss them all. They will always do the right thing even if it threatens to kill them.  
Many of them have done bad deeds in the past but together they endure", Leslie told him.  
Alessandro knew how it felt. Good people were rare in the society. Everyone seemed to be working for their own benefit all the time.  
It was amazing that Leslie knew someone who loved him for real.  
" Are you going to take that Egyptian girl there? To the pizzeria?", Alessandro asked suddenly.  
It took Leslie by surprise.  
" Her? Oh yes. She will come there. She has no parents anymore but I know Bonnie or Nadia will love her to the end", Leslie nodded.  
It was quite obvious.  
For some reason, Leslie wanted to bring her to the pizzeria. The girl deserved a better life.  
And perhaps Leslie also wanted to share his journey with someone.

" I know she will be cared for. Unless you or Klaus want her", Leslie looked at Alessandro.  
Alessandro shook his head.  
" No. I'm too young to be a single father. I want to get back to work and maybe become a priest one day", he revealed to Leslie.  
" A priest? That sounds good for you. You look like someone I'd expect to see at a church", Leslie smiled at him.  
Alessandro shrugged.  
" My parents were priests. Their prayers didn't stop the end of the world though.  
I would talk about this to the young and teach them to always have hope. You know, after this is over and more people start to be born.  
I think humanity should never forget this", Alessandro added.

" That sounds perfect. I hope there is still a humanity by then. Many have died. I wonder if we can get up from this", Leslie glanced outside and saw a barren world.  
Alessandro patted him on the back.  
" Let's worry about stopping this first. Take one step at a time and you'll make it", suggested Alessandro.  
Leslie giggled.  
" You are starting to sound like Klaus. Your name should be Klaus Jr.", he sniggered.  
Alessandro put his hands in front of him.  
" No way. I'll be me and no one else", he told Leslie.  
Then they both laughed.  
" Whatever you say, Klaus Jr.", Leslie told him jokingly.

At the front, the real Klaus heard what they were saying and turned around.  
" Stop talking about me. I can hear my name. Come here instead", Klaus gestured them to come.  
Both guys switched to German then.  
" Okay. We're coming", Leslie told the old man.

Klaus was happy when Leslie and Alessandro came to him.  
" Are we there yet?", Leslie asked Klaus who rubbed his own beard.  
" Let's see. I think we might be there based on what I can see", Klaus pointed forward.  
Leslie looked outside and saw something in the sea. It was floating on water and its lights had been turned off.  
" It should happen any second now. Right Klaus", Alessandro asked him.  
" What's going to happen?", Leslie was confused.  
Klaus snapped his fingers and the lights, on the outside of the plane, turned on.  
The ship responded by turning its own exterior lights on.

Leslie's mouth opened.  
" Wow. That is amazing", he adored the lights.  
It was not just any old Titanic. It was an entire aircraft carrier.  
Klaus had to have some military-based connections to get his hands on that big beauty.  
" She is wondrous. What a girl", Klaus laughed through his beard.  
Leslie nodded with his mouth still open like a deep cave. The awe was being sent out of Leslie like rays.  
He was a sun of awe and wonder. The ship was huge and there was a lot of room in there.

" Why haven't you made this your safe house? This seems much safer than living in some abandoned building by the sea", asked Leslie.  
Since the people had been living in the safe house, Leslie had not been expecting much.  
This was everything but what he had thought he'd see.  
" Some of us do. The people you have met so far chose to live in there. We rescue people and nurse them.  
That's why so many of us, in there, are nurses", explained Klaus.  
Leslie had never thought about it but Klaus was absolutely right. Most people at the safe house were nurses.  
Leslie realized that Klaus' group was not just few people, there were ton of them.

It was Klaus' improvised Red Cross.

All other humanitarian organizations had met their end but Klaus' group had risen from the ashes.  
Leslie understood how lucky he had been. He had stumbled across the people who'd definitely have the resources to help him.  
Then Leslie got an idea.  
" Klaus. Are you actually the leader here or does this ship hold someone stronger than you?", he asked.  
Klaus laughed at that and nodded.  
" Many in there are stronger than me. But I assure you that all of them respect me. We have no leader but if we did, I'd definitely be him", Klaus told Leslie.

At that point, Leslie was forced to grab the back rest of Klaus' seat as the plane turned to the right.  
They were ready for landing.  
" We'll fuel up and then this plane is ready for a long journey. Let's rest first though, we have earned it", Alessandro clapped his hands.  
Leslie was already thinking about leaving.  
" So when will we leave? I don't like waiting since my friends could be in trouble right now", Leslie was ready.

Klaus patted him on the shoulder.  
" Don't get too excited. We'll rest first. They'll bring the Egyptian girl here along with some others. We'll choose the ones that'll join us on our journey.  
We have tons to do before we are going anywhere", Klaus calmed Leslie down.  
It seemed like they were just avoiding the moment of truth.

Once in the air, they would not be able to turn back if the fuel ran out after a while. They were afraid of leaving due to that.  
Leslie didn't have time for delays but he had no other choice than to wait.  
" Okay. I guess my friends can hold their ground for a while longer", Leslie shrugged.  
Alessandro patted him on the back.  
" They will be fine, Leslie. They are strong, they'll survive", he told Leslie.

Klaus then interrupted what everyone was doing at the moment.  
" Okay! Hold on, everybody. This might be a rough landing. If this fails, it's been an honor", he informed them.  
The plane started to shake and the people were forced to hold onto something.  
" Please don't blow up. Please don't blow up", Leslie begged in his head.  
The plane was old and required someone to take a look at the engines. It was good that they had decided to land first.  
Not only to fuel up and get more people in but also to repair the old engine.  
If they had chosen to make a break for it and go, death would have been inevitable.

Klaus straightened the plane and went into perfect alignment with the ship's deck.  
He was really good at flying and his skills compensated the lack of experience of the other pilot.  
Alessandro and Leslie were holding on and hoping Klaus knew what he was doing.  
There were no storms around but the noise was still loud and horrible.  
The plane's floor was shivering and the objects, inside, were flailing around like kids at a playground.

The people were trying to keep them steady but the forces were tough.  
Based on the feeling and the sound, Leslie knew that the plane had not been in use for a long time.  
It needed some serious fixing. The engines were rusty and corroded based on the sound they made.  
The wings were not happy about landing either. Leslie thought they might come off any second.

He made a fist and squeezed his fingers. The plane touched the deck and Klaus hit the breaks.  
The tires were worn out and broken. There was a web in the middle of the runway and it welcomed the plane.  
Klaus had been too scared of the tires breaking to use the normal way of slowing planes down at the ship.  
The plane screeched as it was being slowed down. The engines were not able to handle sudden stops.

Something broke by the sound of it, something Leslie did not like. The people were pushed forward by the force and some fell down.  
Then the plane stopped right to the edge of the ship. They had almost ended up in water.  
That would have meant that the pain and death had been in vain.

Luckily, they had avoided the horrible fate by three feet. The web was pulled backwards in order to get the plane off the edge.  
The front tire wasn't on the ground at that point. Without the web to hold them, they would have ended in water as well.  
Leslie let out a deep sigh as the front tire touched the metallic deck of the ship. They were safe and Klaus let go of the steering wheel.

The plane was pulled all the way to the middle of the ship.  
" Where are all the other planes? Shouldn't there be fighter jets?", asked Leslie.  
He was looking out the window.  
" They were gone when we came. The navy took them before we came along", answered Alessandro.  
" Aha", Leslie nodded, staring out.

The door was opened and everyone finally got out. Their group had been reduced by a substantial amount but everyone, still alive, were happy.  
Leslie walked out and was met by the Egyptian girl. They had already brought her there.  
She ran to him immediately.  
" Hi", Leslie hugged the girl.  
" You are here! I thought you might not come at all. You were gone for so long", the girl was happy to see him.  
Leslie smiled at her.  
" I was gone for a few hours. I hope everything is alright in here. Shall we go inside?", Leslie pointed at the door that led inside.

The girl nodded and took his hand. They walked inside and the girl told him about the imaginary adventures she had had.  
Leslie was glad to be safe but he would have been more glad to be leaving Germany. He was almost there, he was almost back home.  
But the time had passed quickly and he might not make it in time.

Farewell: This was a slow chapter for heavens sake.  
Next time, we'll go back to Rachel and her friends. Their escape plan is the next thing.  
I hope you enjoyed this one, it'd be sad to throw this to waste.  
Goodbye! THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	66. Run rabbit run

Greeting: The number of 66 is upon us. You know what that means, right?  
Rachel and her friends need to escape and fast.  
Enjoy it, you amazing people!

( Rachel and Doug's)

They were running out of space sooner than they were expecting.  
The monsters were underneath the whole pizzeria just like Ray had anticipated. Another room had to be closed off.  
Some man had gone there to get some fuel canisters for their escape plan. He had heard some annoying clanking coming from the walls in there.  
Nick had closed it off as soon as they had saved all the fuel canisters.  
Ray had also removed the lamp from the ceiling to extract some electric fluid from it. That was what they needed to make a barrier which would stop the monsters.

Fuel and electric fluid were simple ingredients. Nick was lucky to be a multitalented person.  
He knew that the mixture would be good. Those two weren't going to react with each other in a weird way.  
Rachel's idea had been extremely wise. Nick was really proud of his animatronic as he was mixing the two liquids together.  
His staff was helping him.

Rachel was sitting in a chair, a few meters away from Nick. She was holding a baby on her lap.  
The tiny one was so frail but Rachel's arms were there to defend her.  
" I promise you that we'll get out of here. I have met Bonnie of Freddy's. She is really nice and will definitely take care of us", Rachel spoke to the baby.  
" I heard they have very kind animatronics in there. Lily says that there is also Springtrap and he is really nice. So don't worry, tiny one.  
We will make it and once we are there, we'll be safe", Rachel was soothing the baby.

" Rahel", the baby tried to say her name.  
Rachel smiled at that and her eyes shone. The baby had been affected by her words.  
If not specifically by them, then at least by her tone.  
" I think those animatronics will be so happy to hear that you are safe. Life must have been hard for them.  
We'll bring some joy into their lives as well", Rachel said to the baby.  
She didn't know why since the baby didn't seem old enough to speak.  
" You don't even understand what's going on, do you?", Rachel sighed to the baby, falling asleep.  
The other kids were having a nap as well. Their parents were with them.

Rachel glanced at the bus and wondered how they would ever fit into it. Nick had claimed to have a plan.

Speaking of the Devil, Nick sat down next to Rachel. He wrapped his other arm around her.  
" Are you worrying about something again? The baby won't give you answers to them", he said to Rachel.  
The rabbit glanced at him and then at the bus.  
" It looks really small, we won't fit into it. We have too many people in here. It has been troubling me a lot", revealed Rachel, glancing at the staff.  
Nick nodded to her.  
" They are ready to save your life. We all are", Nick didn't answer properly.  
It couldn't fool Rachel though.

" Some of us are not leaving, are they? We and the kids, only we will get out of this pizzeria. Do the parents know?", Rachel asked Nick.  
She was quite calm, she had expected something like that.  
" Why do you think they are with their kids? It's at least reasonable to give them a chance to say goodbye", Nick answered her.  
It was the plan.

Nick had never said it out loud but adults thought alike. It made perfect sense in their head.  
That is why the animatronics and the kids were left in shadow. Rachel hugged Nick.  
" We will all miss you", she said sincerely.  
Nick patted her on the back.  
" I won't leave you. Only I can drive so you need me. It will give me survivor's guilt but I'm ready for it", Nick told her.  
Rachel nodded to him and glanced at the baby.

Nick went away and left Rachel with her thoughts. The adults were going to stay behind on purpose.  
It would be just them and the kids. It was the only way since if they stayed, all would die.  
The parents were ready to die for their offspring.  
Rachel was amazed that they were ready to trust her with their children.  
After all, she was just a cuddly bunny and the monsters had long claws.  
It was like protecting oneself from a bullet by taking cover behind a pillow. That was why Rachel had spoken to the baby, she was so uncertain of herself.

Ray, Bane and Doug were barely better than her. They were simple entertainers but the adults were ready to give their children to them.  
What had Rachel done to earn such trust?  
She had had a mental breakdown after they had found Jason and Lynn had shot herself.  
Rachel was nothing more than a kid with no experience in anything else than playing. It made no sense to her.  
The parents had too much faith in her and her friends.  
Surely, Rachel was not going to tell them that but that was how she felt.

Rachel glanced at the window where she could see her reflection.  
" Am I really worth their sacrifice? There is nothing more in me than a rabbit that is nice to snuggle with", Rachel asked herself.  
She saw a bunny in the reflection.  
The eyes were huge and her feet were heavy. She had no strong legs to hop around with.  
They were simple plantigrade legs. Rachel had heard someone call them that.

Her body was everything but that of a warrior.  
How was that body going to make the journey without experienced adults? Nick was amazing but not omnipotent.  
He was going to need help but was Rachel up to the task?  
She had no idea.

An hour vent by, maybe a few. Rachel had no idea.  
A man came to take the baby from her. Rachel was looking at the man with sorrow in her eyes.  
When the man glanced at her askingly, she hugged him.  
" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", she apologized the man.  
Based on his nod, he knew what she meant.  
" Our children need you. There is nothing to apologize for", he answered her, which shook her core.  
Rachel's uncertainty was twice as bad when the adults had faith in her.  
She didn't want to let them down but she didn't want to reveal the truth either.

After the kids had woken up, Nick called everyone to the main room.  
He had tons of canisters with him. All the children were present and their parents were kissing them.  
The kids had no idea of what it meant. Rachel and her friends did, they weren't stupid.  
Rachel had told her friends about what they planned on doing.

" Is everyone here? No child is left behind", Nick told the adults.  
They counted their kids and everyone put their thumbs up.  
" All the kids are here", one woman told Nick.  
He nodded pleasedly.  
" I think it has come the time to say goodbye and put our plan into action. Let's hurry up, the ventilation won't hold up much longer", he told everyone.  
The parents hugged their kids and said goodbye.

Rachel listened to one man who was beside her.  
" Now you go with Rachel. Just run to the bus and don't look back", he told his daughter.  
" Dad. What about you? Can't I be holding your hand?", the innocent girl asked him.  
The dad sighed.  
" I'm staying here. There isn't enough room for everyone. But I'm with you anyway. It's like when I go to work", he explained to his child.  
" Except that this time you will never reunite", thought Rachel by herself.  
" You trust Rachel and Doug, right? They will take good care of you. I love you", the dad kissed his daughter and spilled a few tears.  
Rachel expected that the other parents had told their kids something similar. The older kids left their parents reluctantly.  
They knew that their parents would die.

Rachel embraced some of the kids as they came to her. She patted their heads and assured them that they would be alright.  
Some older kids were in the middle of the group with babies. The girl who had promised to climb into the bus, was with Nick.  
Ray joined them to protect the girl.  
The plan was that the adults would spread the fuel around and light it up.  
Some would die but that made no difference, all adults except Nick were already dead.  
The kids would come later with Rachel, Doug and Bane. Doug bent down and looked at the children.  
" Trust us. Just close your eyes and don't pay attention to anything you hear. We'll protect you", he promised.

Rachel told the kids, near her, the exact same thing as did Bane. Rachel couldn't even imagine the shock which the children would see if they opened their eyes.  
Rachel knew that there was going to be tons of blood.  
The monsters were waiting and eating animals. Rachel glanced at them and saw that they were eating a raccoon, a big bull, a bunny and someone's dog.  
It was so clear a message.  
" We will kill you. These animals are you", it said.  
Rachel prayed that the kids would do as they were told and keep their eyes shut.  
She was so afraid of the future, it was hard to remain calm.  
" You know your job. Are you ready to save your children?", asked Nick, talking to the adults.  
His staff nodded, they liked kids like they were their own.  
" We are moms and dads. Always have been", said one mom.  
The others had nothing to add, she had spoken for all of them.

" Are you ready, Rachel, Doug and Bane?", Nick asked them.  
The two others glanced at Rachel after she didn't respond.  
" These children are our life. When it comes to kids, we are always ready", she sucked up her fears.  
Then Nick nodded.  
" Then we all are. Good luck, all of you. We are going to need it very much. Show no fear though, we can do this", Nick told them all.  
It was far away from a good, encouraging speech.

He had nothing else to say about it. It was a desperate attempt to save what mattered them most.  
Rachel kissed the kids, around her, and assured them once more that she would not let them get hurt.  
" I love you, children. Despite what I did, I have always wanted nothing more than your safety", Rachel told them.  
" We love you too, Rachel", the kids responded.

Rachel's thoughts drifted. What would she do once the kids would start asking about their parents?  
There would be much to take in. She wouldn't have wanted to keep secrets from them but she had to.  
Rachel refused to hurt the children.

The adults grabbed their canisters and lighters. At that point, the monsters began to wonder what they were doing.  
The monsters had expected them to be preparing for a last stand.  
" What are they doing? Are they trying to escape?", one black-eyed monsters asked a beast witch.  
" Seems like they are. This will be so fun. Adorable even", the witch smiled with blood of a freshly-killed raccoon dripping from its teeth.

Nick nodded towards the animatronics. Rachel bent down.  
" Okay, kids. You know what you need to do. Close your eyes now and don't open them unless I say so", Rachel spoke loudly to all the kids.  
The children obeyed and trusted Rachel.  
" I'm sorry, children. I'm so sorry for this", Rachel thought in her head.  
The kids seemed to be taking deep breaths. Rachel looked at the adults.  
" Nick and Ray. Stay behind us. We've got you covered", a man told them.  
Nick nodded with gratefulness in his eyes.  
" Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to sacrifice everything you did", he felt down.  
" No problem. You won't know how we feel until you have kids of your own", the man told him.

The young girl was between Nick and Ray. She was ready and one bold kid.  
Ray had wrapped his other arm around her.  
" I'll defend you, sweetie", he promised her.  
Nick told the parents and staff what to do next. They would open the door and run out.  
They had found pitchforks from the storage room and used them as weapons.  
" If someone goes down, you need to pick up their canister. We must create a corridor of fire for the kids. That's how they survive the onslaught", explained Nick.  
It was clear as crystal but easier said than done.  
Only few people had actual experience in fighting. Most were just housewives and office workers.

Nick could hear the monsters around them. Even the floor underneath the stage was getting weaker due to claws scraping it.  
" If we make it, it will be close", Nick thought by himself.  
The monsters were getting closer and closer as the time went on. The basement's defences were already breaking.

The last time Nick checked, the door was being punched.  
" Let us out!", the voices had been shouting.

It still gave him the cold chills.  
" Okay. Let's open the door. Guys with pitchforks go first. And remember to run", Nick reminded everyone.  
They started it as Rachel and the other animatronics were watching. The last girl shut her eyes in fear and held onto Ray's arm.  
The raccoon animatronic whispered into her ear and told her not to open them.

" Attack", the man at the front shouted as he opened the door.  
Rachel wondered if it was better for her to close her eyes too. The adults were met with the grinning monsters that sprang to life like robots.  
" Get them! It's time for a feast!", announced the beast witch at the back.  
Most children reacted to the sound of someone dying. They heard a scream.  
" Gregg! No!", a woman shouted.  
" Dad. Mom", one child recognized the woman's voice and the man's name. Doug hugged him.  
" Quiet down. Don't open them. I'm here", Doug's voice was frightened as well.  
" Come, children! You'll miss the party", an evil voice cackled outside.

The girl, holding onto Ray, opened her eyes but closed them immediately. The beast had gotten in but it faced Nick's improvised spear.  
" Don't come, kids! Don't listen to it", Nick told the children.  
There was nothing to worry, the children were too scared to open their eyes or move.  
The adults had spread the fuel to the sides of their group and the flames were already reaching for the sky.  
The beast had jumped through the flames but luckily the others couldn't. It was working so far like a dream.

The monsters were growling and gacking like plague victims. The flames were an unbreakable barrier for them.  
The people had already lost adults. A woman was forced to step over her husband's corpse before she got taken as well.  
Her head ended up between the monster's jaws and she screamed. The adults, with weapons, were approaching the bus.  
The flames formed a wall on their both sides. It was not perfect, some monsters got through the tiny gaps but it was enough.

Inside, the animatronics were as terrified as the children. Their eyes were wide and their concern for the kids couldn't have gotten any stronger.  
Nick's voice penetrated the screams and shouts of the adults, outside.  
" Let's go. Rachel, Doug and Bane. Bring the children over here. We need to move", Nick told them.  
Rachel was forced to open her own eyes and then she realized why Nick was so scared.  
The adults, still inside, had closed off the corridor, leading to the Raccoon hut. The monsters had broken through there as well.  
" These things have realized our plan. They're trying to stop us", Rachel thought by herself.

The animatronics brought the kids closer and told them to hold hands. The last thing they wanted was the group to start breaking.  
That was when Ray's striped tail vanished into the chaos, outside the door. The girl was staying very close to him.  
" No! Ray!", Doug said to him even though Ray was gone already.  
" Forget him, Doug. We have our children to take care of, Ray is able to take care of himself", Bane told the dog.

His tone was serious and it scared Rachel. The kids were starting to wonder what was happening.  
" I want mom. I'm scared", a boy said to Doug.  
He petted the boy's head and a tear fell to the boy's scalp.  
" I'm too. We'll get through this. Just keep your eyes closed", was all Doug could say.

Nick told something to one of the adults, outside. Then he suddenly fell back.  
A man, on fire, ran back inside with a monster on his back. Both fell to the floor and the man tried to roll on it.  
The monster was already dead but its claws were deep inside the man's neck. Bane heard a boy scream beside him, the child had opened his eyes.

Bane covered them with his hand.  
" Don't look! Let's just keep on walking", he told the boy.  
The man, on the floor, let out a gack of agony accompanied with growls of death. It was his end.  
" Are you alright, Nick?", Bane asked his owner who had almost had a heart attack.  
" Yea. I'm okay. Come, guys", he hurried the animatronics.  
He was busy.

Nick suddenly glanced outside and his voice was alerted.  
" What is happening in there?", he asked.  
Rachel's core stopped.  
" Oh no. Ray!", she was about to run outside.  
Nick extended his hand towards her.  
" Stop! Go back. Do not leave the children's side", he commanded.  
Nick never spoke in that tone unless it was absolutely necessary. Rachel's system was in stasis, she was paralysed.

A loud scream echoed across the front yard, it was Ray's girl. The kids hugged each other and the animatronics had to tell them once again not to open their eyes.

" Are you okay?", Ray asked the girl, across the yard.  
They were quite far away from the door. The girl's foot had gotten stuck in a corpse.  
She had been forced to look down and witness the corpse's ready-to-scream expression.  
The girl had yanked her shoe out of the flesh.  
" Hold me, Ray. I'm terrified. I don't wanna do this", she weeped.  
Ray glanced at the bus which was very close.  
" You're doing so well, sweetie. We're almost there. Come on, the others will follow us", Ray embraced her.  
She buried her face into the safety of Ray's hands. They kept on going.

" Escaping? How sweet?", a voice said behind them.  
Ray peeked behind himself and saw Pete the pig. He was just about to pull a pitchfork out of some staff member.  
" Run. We need to move", Ray alerted the girl.  
" Was that Pete? He sounded and looked evil", the girl asked him.  
" That was not Pete. The monsters are playing games with us. It's not Pete", Ray assured her.  
They were right behind some adults who were spreading fire.  
" Hurry up! An angry pig is heading our way. Go faster", Ray told the adults.  
" We're running out of fuel", responded one man.

Then another man, beside him, was torn away from the group. Ray saw a monster, jumping over the people with the girl's death as its goal.  
Ray went to the middle and grabbed the monster from the air.  
" If you want her, you go through me first. Stay away from my children!", Ray told it in his threatening tone.  
It was the same tone Ray had used to speak to Pete in his show.  
The monster was growling as Ray broke its neck, it was far from dead after that.

Ray had to shove it into the flame on his left and let go. The monster was set on fire and it ran away from him.  
The raccoon's attention was immeidately caught by the girl.  
" Are you alright?", Ray bent down beside her.  
The little girl had not been wounded but she was having a panic attack. Ray helped her vomit.  
" I can't do this", she cried, holding her stomach.  
Ray forced her to look at him.  
" You can, sweetie. We are so close. I believe in you", he told her.

The girl nodded and looked back at the pizzeria. The path was covered in corpses.  
There were people around too, they were blocking her and Ray from seeing the door of the pizzeria.  
" Where did Pete go?", the girl asked Ray.

The raccoon glanced at the path and realized that Pete was indeed gone. Then some people, in his view, moved away and revealed Pete, looking away from Ray.  
" Why is he looking that way?", Ray asked himself.

Then the shock hit him. He saw two rabbit ears peeking over Pete's head.  
" Rachel. The kids! Oh no", Ray realized as his eyes widened in fear.

Farewell: The tension continues in the next chapter. I think this is pretty hard for the animatronics.  
This is way different that some of the other fights. This is pretty much an emotion driven fight.  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	67. Rachel and Doug's daring escape

Greeting: Run for your lives! A new chapter is coming to get you.  
(I meant Rachel and friends should run for their lives, not you, readers.) You should just sit back, relax and enjoy!  
Hopefully you do!

( Rachel and friends. By the door of Rachel and Doug's)

Rachel glanced at Doug as they got close to the door. Doug's face was shivering and he was too afraid to even breathe properly.  
Rachel felt a tiny set of arms hugging her leg for security.  
She decided to look down so she wouldn't see the outside anymore. She let out a tiny sigh of relief, the kids still had their eyes closed.  
It barely helped since the noises were horrible.

Rachel was too small to defend the children from the darkness around them. Rachel was a stuffed animal, protecting the children from the monster, under their bed.  
How on earth could a tiny bunny protect them from a monster whose head was touching the ceiling?  
She imagined it! It was tall and its claws were as long as Rachel herself.  
Right then, she knew how a stuffed animal felt in bed.  
The real monster would be too enormous for her and she couldn't give enough comfort to banish it.  
Rachel's feet were walking towards the door as all the mental pictures invaded her fragile mind.  
Doug and Bane told the kids to go after Rachel. She was the first one to go outside and step into hell.

Doug and Bane stopped the kids from bumping into the door. The group flattened like an amoeba.  
The kids went through the door and Rachel protected them from the front. The animatronics were like a wall around the group.  
There was still a lot to be covered but there was only three of them around the kids.  
Rachel wished the adults would protect them from the monsters. She could feel the eyes get fixed on them.  
The animatronics had brought forward the main course. The adults had been a tasteful starter, merely a soup at the beginning of the meal.  
It had had a rather rough but refreshing taste.  
Children, on the other hand, had young flesh and frail bones, easily broken. The bones didn't slow the eating down as much.  
Kids were a delicately flavored meal.

Rachel looked around and petted the children beside her. An adult came to her, a cook.  
" Hurry up. We haven't gotten all night. Sooner you're out of here, the better", she gestured her to follow.  
Some others went around them to defend them.  
" Ray's up ahead! Let's go. The flames will protect you", the cook assured Rachel.  
The monsters seemed very eager to sink their teeth into the children. Rachel could see their teeth, glinting on the other side of the wall of flames.  
" You will never have our children, monsters", she mouthed to the faces.  
The monsters didn't either see or care, probably both.

Doug and Bane informed the children of corpses that were on the way.  
" Careful now. There's a bump on our right. We need to dodge it", Doug said in a normal tone.  
The shivering in his voice gave the truth away. The adults remained behind as the flames, around them, would go out first by the start.  
It was by the pizzeria, where the fuel was the most depleted. Bane focused on Doug's face right then.  
If he had tried to look around more, he might have prevented what happened next.

A monster suddenly rushed in through the flames and attacked Doug. The children, next to him, opened their eyes and shrieked.  
Bane rushed through and used his horns to knock the monster back. It flew back into the flames and burnt.  
Doug had sustained damage, his head was bleeding. Oil was dripping to the ground.  
" I don't want more. Please", Doug had been jumpscared badly.  
Bane grabbed him by the armpits and pulled him up.  
" Stop whining. We must get there. Don't give up on the children now", insisted Bane.  
The kids closed their eyes as Doug returned to his spot. Bane went back as well.  
Doug had to hug the kids to calm them down. He was in tears after the jumpscare. That monster had rushed through the flames.  
" They are getting desperate or used to the heat. Crap", realized Bane.

They had to go faster. Rachel had a problem as well.  
" Are we there yet?", a girl petted her leg to know that it was still her and not some furry thing.  
Rachel bent down quickly.  
" Not yet. Let's go", she kissed the girl on the head.  
They started almost business but so was going outside in the first place.

They were almost in the middle of their scary journey when the woman on the front raised her arm.  
Rachel stopped immediately and the kids bumped into her.  
" Can we open our eyes now?", the kids asked and opened their eyes naturally.  
" No! Close them right away", Rachel sounded angry.  
The kids closed their eyes immediately. Tears shot out of their eyes as they did it.  
" There's something ahead", Rachel said in a softer tone which calmed the kids down.  
The woman glanced at the bunny and put her finger over her mouth. Then the woman took a few steps forward.  
It was more than a few as a matter of fact. The amount of steps, taken, did not remain in Rachel's memory, she was too terrified.  
Then an animatronic shot out of the flames on the woman's left.  
" No!", Rachel exclaimed.  
The pig animatronic bit the woman's arm off and threw her away. Then it ate her arm and hand.  
Some other adults, ahead, attacked it but it was too fast. It already had spears stuck in it.  
Its other arm was gone and there was a human arm in its place. Pete's feet were gone and replaced by two shoes.  
It literally looked like someone wearing Pete as a Halloween costume.  
Its eyes were deep inside its head and its claws were sticking through the skin on Pete's fingers.  
Rachel's eyes widened even more.  
" Get back!", she commanded the kids.  
Doug and Bane backed away even though it was hard to see what was going on.

Rachel was filled with terrible and desperate panic. She wanted to flee like a rabbit, back into her burrow.  
She wanted back to her warren but she had no warren.  
She was an animatronic!  
The pig, in front of her, was a crime against Pete's kindness and tender heart.

Its hands and fingers were moving weirdly like those of an undead. The thing, inside, had not mastered controlling the body yet.  
A loud snarl came out of its mouth as it turned to face Rachel for the first time.  
She was terrified and backed away as fast as she could.  
" No! No! You couldn't have done it. No! You didn't do that to Pete. You didn't", Rachel couldn't believe her own eyes.  
" He screamed when I skinned him", came out of the animatronic's mouth.  
The teeth, inside its mouth, were smiling wickedly. Rachel was too scared to even check if the children still had their eyes closed.  
They could hear Pete's voice and it wasn't a voice, the source of which they desired to see.  
Rachel was in tears.  
" You savages. You did all that to my friend?", she sounded angry.  
The pig just laughed at her.  
" It's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you", the pig monster got closer.  
It was going to kill her and then slaughter the children.  
" What do I do? This can't be happening. I'm finished", thought Rachel.  
Then suddenly she glanced to her right and saw a corpse on the ground. It had a pitchfork.  
" I have never fought before. Why can't I be brave like the humans? Why, oh why, am I a sweet animatronic?", Rachel was breathing heavily.  
" I could fight but I can't as it feels so bad. I'm a terrible rabbit", Rachel added in her head.  
She had only killed once, it was still in her head.

" This won't take long, my friend. Soon, you will be beautiful just like us", she heard her own voice echoing from her memories.

Rachel was shivering. People were getting killed, they were no match for the pig.  
" No!", she realized and her expression became braver.  
" My past shouldn't affect me. I might be an animatronic, a coward, a worthless mess of scrap.  
But I'm a coward the kids trust with their lives right now", she told herself.  
Rachel's arm extended towards the pitchfork as she bent down.  
" What are you doing?", some boy asked her.  
" Assuring your safety, darling", she answered him.

She grabbed the pitchfork and extended it forward.  
" Don't take another step. These are my children, not your next meal. They're not food, monster", Rachel told the pig.  
The monster stopped and smiled.  
" Look at you. A sweet bunny is trying to protect the tiny brats. Are you willing to get slaughtered for them?", the monster was mockingly sweet sounding.  
Rachel had an answer ready.  
" If you take me out, then I'll impale you with this before that. Defending your kids to the bitter end is what being an animatronic is about", she responded.  
The pig went into a fighting stance.  
" It's on then. Have it your way, filthy critter", the pig grinned.

It charged at Rachel who covered the children, behind her. The pig spiraled with its claws extended to its sides.  
Rachel knew in her heart that the pig would break her defence. Rachel ducked quickly and threw the pitchfork at the pig.  
It went underneath the arms and the horrible, sharpened spikes sank into the pig's waist.  
The pig stopped in place, Rachel pulled the pitchfork out.  
She then went for its chest and the spikes impaled it. Blood burst out of the animatronic.  
She had acted on instinct, a hidden animatronic instinct.  
Rachel pulled the pitchfork out once again.

After that, she was shocked by her reflexes.  
" What was that?", she asked herself.  
The pig smiled at her.  
" Oh. The huggable bunny does have claws after all. How nice? Let's put them to a test, shall we?", the monster nodded, smiling.  
Then it spiraled again and swooshed through the flames on Rachel's left. She lost her sight of it.  
" Good to have flames, isn't it? It makes the darkness darker", the pig said to her.

" Can you smell me, Rachel?", the pig asked on her right.  
Rachel backed off until she felt the kids behind her.  
" No? Too bad. I smell you", the voice came from above.  
Rachel glanced up but saw nothing. There were too few humans there to defend them.  
They were almost on their own.

Ray came from the front, he ran at them.  
" Rachel!", he shouted to her.  
" Ray? Stay back! Take the girl to the bus and get it open. I've got this", she assured the raccoon and extended her arm forward.  
Ray wasn't with the girl.  
" She's with those people in there. I came here to save you", Ray told her.  
For a second, Rachel felt relieved but then another wave of shock hit her.  
" And here you are", said the monster.  
" All animatronics in the same place. Say goodbye to your girl, raccoon", it added.  
Rachel looked at Ray.  
" Go defend her! This is what they want! Protect her, Ray", Rachel hurried him.  
" What about you and the other kids?", Ray was worried about her.  
" I'm coming. Don't worry", Rachel assured him.  
Ray heard a scream emanate across the corridor of flames. He had no time to nod to Rachel.

Ray took off and Rachel glanced to her sides.  
" Where are you?", she asked the monster.  
Then Rachel's ears were filled with a scream as one boy was picked up.  
" Over here", the pig said on her left.  
She barely had the time to turn around. The pig vanished into darkness with the boy.  
The boy was screaming but it ended quickly. It was followed by a loud cracking noise.  
" No!", Rachel reached out.  
The other kids were freaked out. Bane and Doug started looking around too.  
" No fare", Doug said when he was thinking about the boy.  
" That's right. You're not so stupid after all", the evil laughter came from the right side.  
The monster was messing with them. It was easy to mistake the pig for other monsters that were still out there.  
Normal fighting was so boring to it.  
" I smell your fear. This is so much more fun. Thank you for not being a pain in the ass like those Fazbear freaks", the monster was enjoying itself.  
" Defend the sides. Don't let anyone else get taken", Rachel sounded like Nick.  
They started slowly moving towards the bus. The children felt as if they could die any second, which was probably true.

" Rachel! On the left!", Doug exclaimed as the flames moved aside.  
Rachel blocked her left side and stopped the claws.  
" No you don't", Rachel kicked the pig and pushed it back into the flames with the pitchfork.  
She saw through the flames how the pig stumbled up after falling down. It jumped up and Rachel's eyes followed it.  
She could faintly see it as it jumped over the corridor with a flip.  
" It can jump? That's how it switches sides", Rachel realized.  
" Look up as well. You can see when it changes sides", she told her friends.

" Can we please open our eyes now?", one child begged.  
She was ducking and crying. Rachel knew she shouldn't have been distracted but she couldn't help it.  
" It's okay, sweetie. I'm still here", Rachel bent down to hug her.  
" Rachel!", Bane and Doug shouted at the same time.  
The pig landed right on top of Rachel. Her pitchfork flew towards the flames. It was just out of her reach.  
" Hello, child! It's me. Pete", the pig smiled at the girl.  
She had opened her eyes and Pete had gotten her by surprise. She screamed like a thousand piglets, having their throats slit open.

The pig was about to grab her but Rachel headbutted it and broke its jaw.  
" Get lost!", she shouted to the monster.  
The girl fell on top of the others as she backed away. Rachel stopped the monster's metallic hand as it reached for the children.  
" You will pay for what you did to that boy. These are not your children", Rachel punched the monster.  
She turned around using her feet and headbutted the pig again.  
It hurt very much. Rachel had to hold her head.  
The pig got up suddenly without using its hands. It made the animatronics open their mouths wide open.  
" What do you even care? You've got so many children. You can't love them all. Trust me, you're a killer. He told me so", the pig kicked her.  
Rachel's core stopped. Pete had told the monster about her past.  
She shook her head in anger.  
" Stop that!", she exclaimed and punched.  
The pig grabbed the hand easily as Rachel was going out of control.  
" I will never stop. I wish I could make you watch as I eat their flesh. Too bad only your friends will see it.  
I bet you would love it too if you weren't so dead", the pig growled.

Rachel was being pushed against the ground but no one helped her. The kids had closed their eyes in fear.  
Rachel's eyes were fixed on the monster's.  
" I'm not a bad bunny. I didn't know he was a human. It was so dark", Rachel told the monster.  
The pig laughed.  
" Liar! You can't escape it. Your past gets you eventually. In our world, it always does. You can deny it only by dying. Believe me, you're not up to this task.  
Just let me take your pain away. Your delicious core. Your sweet soul", the monster's long tongue licked Rachel's face.

Rachel couldn't move. The monster got closer to bite her. It would kill all the children.  
Rachel wasn't afraid to die, she just didn't want the kids to get hurt.  
" I can't let the kids go. I love them with everything I have", Rachel said to the monster.  
" You'll have to. It's time to die, darling", the monster opened its mouth.

Then suddenly its head rose like that of a meerkat when it notices a predator.  
The pitchfork impaled the pig's neck and the spikes came out from the other side. It had come from behind Rachel.  
" Good work, Bane", she thought.  
She backed away and the kids shrieked when she touched them.  
" It's just me, sweeties", Rachel looked at them and forgot the monster.

She looked up, expecting Doug to be there comforting the children as well. Instead, she saw Bane and nothing else.  
Rachel looked back at the monster immediately.  
Doug was there, holding the pitchfork, and pushing the monster to the ground. Rachel couldn't believe it.  
" You don't ever touch my friends or eat my kids", Doug said with blood on his face.

The pig animatronic's neck was like a fountain of blood.  
" You are not brave enough. You're a coward so let me go. I'm your friend. You would never kill your friend", the monster demanded.  
It had sounded more like Pete right then but Doug was determined.  
" Never. But I'll kill you", Doug placed his foot onto the pitchfork and pushed it downwards.  
The monster got decapitated and its hands stopped moving.

Doug put the pitchfork aside and went to help Rachel.  
" Doug. How did you do that? Did you just kill that monster?", Rachel was shocked.  
" Anything for the children. Anything at all. I couldn't let him", Doug answered joylessly.  
Ray was coming back to them.  
" What are you still doing here? Come on", the raccoon shouted.  
" Let's go", Rachel told everyone and they started running.

The kids' eyes were fully open by then and they followed Rachel. Some adults were running the other way.  
The flames were starting to go out by the pizzeria.  
The bus door was open and the animatronics started leading the kids inside. The technician had already started the engine and all they needed anymore was a driver.  
" Nick! Where's Nick?", Ray asked the others as they came.  
Doug realized that Nick was still inside, helping the other adults keep the doors closed. Doug was about to say something but the technician spoke first.  
" He's inside. I'll go get him. Can't risk one of you getting killed", he told the animatronics.

Ray and Bane started to get worried. The flames were going out and the doors, closing off the main room of the pizzeria, were failing.  
They would not hold if Nick wasn't there to help the others.  
" Hurry up, little ones. You've done so well", Bane told them.  
The kids were more or less safe. Rachel allowed herself to let out a sigh of relief.  
" We couldn't have done this without you, dear adults", she thought of their sacrifice.

In the pizzeria, the technician arrived.  
" Go, Nick! Your animatronics are waiting. We'll hold this long enough for you to get there and leave", he said.  
Nick nodded to him and ran for the bus. The pizzeria's front doors were closed behind him and Nick ran like a champion.

" Come on, Nick. Run for your life!", Rachel was shouting from the bus.  
Nick was running for his life.  
As his legs had almost reached their goal, something grabbed his right shin.  
" You're not going anywhere", a grim voice told him.  
Nick turned around and saw blood on his right leg. A headless pig animatronic had grabbed it.  
Its claws had sunk into his shin.  
" Help!", Nick shouted to his animatronics.  
" Oh no. Does it ever die?", Rachel saw the pig.

She was about to go but Bane put his hand in front of her.  
" No. I'll go this time. Get ready", he told Rachel and left.  
Nick was forced to sit down due to the pain.  
" I've got you, human", the monster said with its headless body.  
Then Bane came.  
" I've got him too", he said to the monster and kicked it away.  
" I've got you more than him", Bane said as he picked Nick up.  
" Just take me to the damn bus. I can't walk", Nick moaned in pain.

Bane glanced at the pizzeria and saw the doors fail. The adults were dying based on the screams.  
It was their end.  
A few people were outside but they wouldn't be an obstacle for the monsters. The flames were going out and the corridor was no longer safe.  
" Run", Nick whispered into Bane's ear.  
The bull took off and fled to the bus.

" Ray! Take him. Get him to the driver seat", Bane told Ray when he came.  
Rachel got out of the way as Bane got to the bus door. He stopped and handed Nick over to Ray.  
The raccoon put Nick to the driver seat quickly. Rachel was so proud of Bane who was exhausted.

" Get in. We need to go", Rachel told him.  
Bane stepped to the first step. He was already in when Rachel screamed.  
Bane's chest opened up as an animatronic arm impaled him. He knew what to do but it required a sacrifice.  
He had no time to get the monster off him.  
" Go! Now!", Bane shouted and fell backwards.  
He couldn't get in since the pig was attached to him.  
Nick pressed a button and the door closed. Rachel tried to get to the door to break it down but Ray grabbed her from behind.  
" Hit it!", Ray told Nick.

The bus roared as it took off. Bane looked at his friends as they escaped with the children.  
He was on the ground and the monster was raging underneath him. Bane knew that the other monsters were coming.  
The last people were on the corridor of flames which broke down. The walls of flame weren't unified anymore, gaps started appearing into them.  
The monsters jumped on the people and killed them all.  
Bane could feel his own core. He knew that the monsters would torture him if they caught him alive.  
He shoved his hand into himself and grabbed his core. Bane had rage in his voice.  
The monsters were rushing at him down the corridor of flames.

Bane spoke to them. He showed the monsters his middle finger.  
" We did it! Boom! In your face, filthy beasts!", he shouted full of pride as he tore his own core out.  
" Good luck, my friends!", were his last words.  
Without his core, Bane died instantly.  
After that, his dead eyes were still fixed on the bus where the last survivors of Rachel and Doug's resided.

Farewell: Only three animatronics left. They have escaped but death could still await them somewhere along the line.  
We'll stay with them in the next chapter as well. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	68. On the road again

Greeting: Rachel, Doug, Ray and Nick have escaped with most of the children. The price was high. They had to sacrifice Bane and all the adults except Nick. Let's see how they move on.

( Rachel and friends. On the bus, driven by Nick)

"No!", Rachel's shout filled the bus when Bane pulled his own core out.  
The monsters attacked his corpse and left nothing of it. Pieces of Bane's endoskeleton were flying everywhere along with oil.  
Rachel buried her face into her palms instantly.  
" Oh god. Bane, my bull darling. My sweet darling", she sobbed in anger.  
Ray was holding onto her and patting her head.  
" We can't do anything right now. He's gone already. I know you loved him, we all did. But Bane just saved our lives by letting go.  
He's in a better place now", Ray told Rachel.  
Doug was thankful to Ray, Rachel's sobbing stopped after a while or two. Doug wouldn't have been able to say anything.  
His eyes were wide after the scary escape. The blood of the pig monster was covering his face.  
Nick was the only one with no reaction. He was sad as well but he had to focus on driving.  
Only a fool would have expected that the monsters weren't after them.

Trees and bushes were surrounding the gravel road which stayed straight like the trees around it.  
There were no bumps on it, it was smooth driving. But the monsters were there, hiding in the trees.  
Nick wouldn't mourn until they reached a proper concrete road, surrounded by fields. Ray took care of Rachel, the kids were staring at them.  
Ray knew that Rachel should have stayed strong for the kids but he didn't force her to be.  
Only a true monster wouldn't have allowed Rachel to mourn her dead friend. She rested her head on Ray's chest and let out sounds of gried and anger.  
Ray, in turn, was petting Rachel's ears. Doug looked away from them when Rachel had seemed to calm down more or less.

A young girl was beside Doug and looked at his bloody face.  
" Your face is dirty. It's all red", the girl told him.  
Doug looked at her and covered his face.  
" I look scary, don't I? I'm sorry, I just don't have the strength to clean it up", Doug apologized to her.  
The girl had a pocket on the front of her skirt. She put her hand in there and pulled out a tissue.  
She moved Doug's hands out of the way and wiped the blood off his face.  
" There you go. Now you're cute again", the girl had finished.  
Doug glanced at the window on his right side and saw his reflection. The girl had done good job.  
" Aww. Thank you, sweetheart", Doug petted her hair.

Rachel had calmed down by then.  
" Are you okay?", Doug asked her when she raised her head. Rachel cleaned up her fur, there was some mud in there.  
" I'm alright. Are the kids fine?", Rachel's attention moved on quickly.  
The younger ones hadn't seen what Rachel had seen. The older ones had been wise enough to cover the eyes of the young ones.  
Nonetheless, they too knew that they wouldn't see Bane again.  
Rachel saw some tears on the kids' faces but nothing too serious. She just wished the kids wouldn't have gotten used to death so quickly.  
She walked to the back of the bus and petted the kids on the way.  
" You have all done so well. I'm proud of you, sweeties", she told them.  
Rachel gave out kisses and pats on the head to show the kids how proud of them she was.  
The animatronics were extremely happy to see that so many had made it.  
Even though it was too horrible to admit, that one boy and Bane's deaths had been necessary.  
They had just enough space in the bus.

Rachel reached the back of the bus and gave a hug to a boy on the back seat.  
" I loved Bane too. He loved me", he told Rachel with tears in his eyes.  
" It's okay. Bane will always be with us, just like Pete and your parents. I'll love you for Bane as well", Rachel promised him.  
The boy nodded joylessly. Rachel petted his cheeks and looked into his eyes.  
" Hey, come on. Smile a bit. Bane wouldn't want you to be sad. We're safe now", Rachel said comfortingly.  
To be honest, she was tempting fate with the last sentence.

Suddenly, a big hand came through the back window. It had been partially open and the hand came through the open gap.  
Rachel pulled the boy away from the window and the other kids, on the back seats, stood up.  
They tried to get as far away as possible.  
The hand opened the window. A red-eyed face peeked into the bus.  
It made Rachel go in front of the kids to protect them.  
" What's happening in there?", Nick asked Ray.  
The raccoon pulled his gun out for no reason.  
" I'll take care of this. Just drive, Nick", he told the man.

Ray ran to the back of the bus. The children were watching the back to see what was happening.  
Nick presumed it was the monsters since he noticed some of them on the road. Some had jumped onto the back to climb in.  
The monsters were fast enough not to be left behind. Nick had to reach the concrete road so he could speed up.  
Rachel watched the monsters as they opened the windows at the back and peeked in. Nick saw that there was a road block ahead.  
It was a row of monsters.  
" Prey for me", he thought in his head.  
Nick did a dangerous thing and drove off the road. He saw nothing but bushes and leaves for a while.  
Then he quickly got back to the road. That sudden turn had made some monsters fall. Rachel knocked off one monster as it stumbled.  
She quickly retreated back to the kids.  
" There you are!", the beast witch, by the window, smiled at the children.  
Ray jumped over Rachel and held his gun tightly. It was a prop, nothing more, nothing less.  
" Stay away from our children! How many times do I have to say it?", Ray asked the monster.  
He sounded threatening and dangerous. The beast laughed at him as he raised the revolver.  
" You are aiming a gun at me? I'm terrified", it grinned in mocking happiness.  
" Ray! What are you doing? Your gun's a prop", Rachel told him.  
Ray felt it in his endoskeleton.  
He pulled the trigger which made a click sound and a bang. It wasn't a proper bang but it was enough.  
Rachel and the kids were as shocked as Ray. The beast looked at its shoulder and the enourmous hole in it.  
" What the hell?", it looked at the raccoon.  
Ray pulled the trigger more times. They affected the beast like real bullets.  
One went straight through its head and it fell backwards. The raccoon shot all the other shocked monsters as well.  
They all fell down. Ray and Rachel went to the back window and looked out.

That's when Nick shouted from the front.  
" Hold on!", he shout echoed in the bus.  
The kids and the animatronics grabbed the seats as the bus drifted to the left. It was a dangerous turn as Nick reached the highway.  
He changed gear and pushed the throttle down. The bus sped up and the monsters were left behind.  
The beast with a hole in its head, got up and ran after them. Nothing could defeat it.  
It stopped soon when it realized that it was too slow. The animatronics saw how their chasers gave up.  
The beast's red eyes were on fire.  
" It's on now, animatronics. Your death will be slow and agonizing. I swear to you", it said in anger as the bus vanished behind a hill.  
The monsters stopped completely without making any noise. They turned around and took off.  
They had to get back to the pizzeria before all the tasty flesh would be gone. It was eerie and terrifying.  
The monsters just gave up completely.

In the bus, the animatronics closed the windows as soon as possible. They didn't know if all the monsters were gone but they had to presume so.  
" Are you alright, kids? Nobody got hurt, right?", Doug asked the children.  
He heard sounds of approval and saw them nodding.  
" Phew. Good. Now we're safe. Remember that if you are lonely or scared, we are always here for you", Rachel reminded them.  
The kids already knew that but Rachel had to make sure. The beast had jumpscared her.

After a while, Doug sat down to his own chair and the girl, beside him, buried her face into his fur.  
She seemed sleepy like the other kids. They hadn't had time to sleep much.  
Unfortunately, they hadn't taken any blankets with them. Most kids would have to sleep with their heads resting on the tables.  
" Can I sleep?", the girl asked Doug.  
He nodded to her calmingly.  
" I'll be here to warm you up. I can stay here so you can sleep on top of me", Doug suggested.  
The girl hugged him as he turned to face to aisle. Doug was too tall to lie down but he could stretch his legs.  
He was sitting diagonally. The girl had a warm place to sleep between his legs.  
" Sleep tight, sweetie. Sweet dreams", he bent down and kissed the girl.  
The girl lay down with Doug's knees on both sides of her neck.  
Doug's legs were protective walls around the girl as she closed her eyes. They were soft and snugly.  
Doug started petting the girl. His tender hand moved down her side all the way to her waist.  
Doug's hand turned around and moved all the way back to the girl's head.  
It was a calming place for a shocked girl who had just lost her parents.  
She had no blanket but her leather jacket was keeping her warm too.  
Before she had lain down, she had put it under herself. Doug smiled at the young child, facing his left thigh, towards the back rest.

Right then, he felt happy. Bane was gone but the children were still there.  
Doug was being as gentle as he could be. The dog of Rachel's had discovered one of Springtrap's best positions when calming a child.  
Springtrap had been doing it his whole life.  
Springlock had done it as well but she had told the children to get closer to her.  
That was a good example of how Springlock had spoiled Springtrap's acts of kindness.  
Doug's hand slowed down as he started thinking about other things. The kids were leaning into each other and Rachel was going around, talking to them.  
Rachel told them where the toilet was and gave them good night's kisses.

When she passed Doug, she looked at him.  
" She's a real cutie. Nice work, buddy", Rachel bent down to look at the girl.  
Doug blushed and nodded to her.  
" Sweet dreams, honey", Rachel kissed the girl on the nose.  
The girl was fully asleep already. The fear had tuckered them all out.  
The only one, not sleeping, was the brave girl that had opened the bus door for them. She was sitting at the front, right on the steps, going down to the bus door.  
Nick was driving and Ray was taking care of his wounds at the same time.  
Nick's leg was hanging on the side as Ray was checking it out. The engine was humming like a peaceful yogi.  
The bus had been calm the whole time. Unlike people and animatronics, buses didn't need time to recover.  
" Your leg is like a field after plowing. These grooves are everywhere", Ray shook his head.  
Nick was used to pain, Ray was worried about a possible infection.  
" Well, I know how to groove. I think that suits me", joked Nick.  
Ray chuckled.  
" Just drive. I don't want to make it out of the pizzeria and then get killed by you, crashing into a tree", he said.  
Nick patted Ray on the hat.  
" Don't worry. If we crash, it's the tree's fault", he informed Ray.  
The raccoon kept on ripping pieces out of Nick's trousers. He used those to cover the wounds.

The road was silent up ahead. The front lights worked flawlessly and Nick saw the road clearly.  
He was driving quite slowly, speed was needed only if they were being chased.  
Whenever Nick would have to use a toilet, Ray could hold the steering wheel.  
The bus was equipped with a cruise control so Nick didn't have to press the throttle at all. The road was straight if those few curves weren't counted in.  
Their state was mostly just that, straight roads, surrounded by fields.  
Nick kept his eyes on the road and saw quite a lot of broken cars and dead animals.  
" Those things are slaughtering everything. They won't spare even the coyotes", Nick felt sad.  
Most cars were outside the roadway so Nick didn't have to dodge them. Nick wasn't worried about the fuel either, at least not yet.  
The tank was almost full surprisingly.  
" I think that guy just simply stopped sometimes and fueled like normally. I can do that too", Nick thought about it.  
Fuel wasn't a problem at all. He was good, there was nothing to worry about.  
At least not when it came to the condition of the bus. The only thing to worry about was the passengers.  
Nick glanced at the back and saw that most kids were sleeping. They were fine for the time being.

Doug was staring out the window, watching the dark fields go by.  
Usually those fields would have been filled with people and whistling farmers. Doug imagined a tractor, driven by a happy farmer.  
He watched his cows and horses eat the long grass and rest in the sun light.  
That had once been true. Doug found it hard to imagine.  
He hadn't spent time in the darkness that much but that little time had felt like eternity.  
Doug felt as if he had spent years in darkness. He knew that everyone else felt that way too.  
The animatronics had sometimes gone for field trips with the children. The Fazbears were not the only ones who left their pizzeria sometimes.  
Doug had taught children how to properly feed horses. He recalled the field looking nice.  
Those fields looked depressing in the lightless atmosphere. The grass had started to decay and all the animals had been killed.  
The only animals were the animatronics.  
Doug was aware that he wasn't an animal for real. He had no parents, he had been constructed with his friends.

That thought made him glance at Rachel. The bunny was sitting back to back with Ray.  
She was looking down the aisle to make sure all the kids were okay. She had nothing else to do so watching the kids was what she had decided to do.  
If a kid peeked around the chairs and Rachel saw it, she went for them to help them.  
Sometimes it was nothing, in which case Rachel just talked to them for a bit. If the kid had something wrong, Rachel was happy to offer her help.  
She was thinking about Pete and Bane, there was no doubt about it.  
Usually the kids brought that up when Rachel talked to them.  
" I know how you feel. Me, Doug and Ray loved them too. They wouldn't want you to be sad, would they?", Rachel said to them.

A few hours vent by and Doug started watching the girl, between his legs, again.  
She was hugging Doug's tail, which was good sign.  
" Everything okay in here?", Rachel's voice asked Doug.  
He didn't even have to raise his head to know that she was there. Rachel was rubbing Doug's feet.  
" We are alright. But I can see that the same can't be said about you, honey", Doug looked at her.  
Rachel's ears drooped.  
" I know. Pete and Bane's fates got me thinking. How many pizzerias have suffered the same fate? How many kids and animatronics have those things killed?  
How many are still out there, living in fear? I wish we could help them", Rachel explained to him.  
Doug raised his other eyebrow.  
" Almost all of them are gone, I guess. We have to hope that the Fazbears are still alive", he guessed.  
Rachel smiled a bit.  
" At least they put up a fight. Like that pig monster said, they were a pain in the butt. If they're dead, they didn't go down without a fight", Rachel told Doug.  
" What if we are the last ones?", blurted Doug.  
Rachel didn't answer at first. She let out a sigh.  
" We can't be. There must be others", she said then.  
Doug got an idea.  
" Maybe we could go check out some pizzerias. If they're alive, we could rescue them", he suggested.  
" Good one", Rachel chuckled.  
" I'm serious. We could save lives. More kids, more animatronics. They're our friends. Like Popgoes the weasel for instance", Doug told her.  
Rachel was shocked.  
" You are serious, aren't you? Popgoes? Ray knows him, I think. Do you?", Rachel asked him.  
Doug nodded to her and his expression claimed that Rachel was stupid.  
" We did tons of those field trips with them. Ray is an old friend of Stone the crow and Blake the badger. I spent more time with the two squirrel sisters", Doug recalled.

Rachel thought about those animatronics. Popgoes and Blake could have replaced Bane and Pete.  
Those two were quite heroic and brave. The squirrels were more like Doug and Rachel.  
No wonder Doug had liked them.  
" But we don't have any room in here. I hope you remember that", Rachel pointed out.  
That made Doug fall silent.  
" Good point. I didn't think of that. Perhaps Ray has an idea", he shrugged.

Rachel went to the raccoon who had just finished fixing Nick. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
" Ray. Could you come talk with us for a second?", Rachel asked him.  
Ray didn't know what that was about but he nodded to her.  
" Sure. I have nothing else to do", he told her.  
Ray followed Rachel and squatted beside her when they came to the seat. Doug looked at them both while petting the girl.  
" What's wrong, guys?", Ray asked them.  
He expected it to be about the girl.  
" You remember Popgoes and his animatronics?", Doug asked surprisingly.  
Ray was confused.  
" Yea. I sure do. Popgoes the weasel, Blake the badger, Stone the crow, Sara and Saffron the squirrels.  
Blake's a real tough guy. What about them?", Ray asked him.  
Doug glanced at Rachel who wrapped her other arm around Ray.  
" Would you like to be the raccoon that rescued them?", she asked him with a smile on her face.  
Ray's eyes widened as he understood what they were after.  
" You want to go rescue them, don't you? Why? We just got out of a nightmare. Now you want to go back?", Ray was shocked.  
Rachel shrugged.  
" Perhaps we are insane. We have a bus now. We could save them and bring them to Freddy's too.  
More animatronics and children saved the better", Rachel seemed happy.  
She expected Ray to mention the same problem as she did before.  
To her surprise, Ray's reaction was different just like Doug had expected.  
" That is ridiculous. I mean we could go to a bus station and get another one. They would fit into it easily. That might work", Ray pondered the possibility.

Doug realized it. He would have wanted to shout but he didn't want to wake up the kids.  
" That is it. We can go get another bus. I doubt there will be many monsters in the bus station", he smiled at Rachel.  
" These things were around our pizzeria. After that, we haven't seen more. They must have surrounded the last places with survivors.  
Hopefully the bus station isn't one of them", Rachel understood what Doug meant.  
Ray was worried about something else.  
" The only resistance, we will be met with, is when we try to release the Popgoes animatronics.  
Not to even mention that they might not even be alive anymore", Ray pointed out.

Doug and Rachel were practically unstoppable at that point. They were ready.  
" Let's ask Nick if he wants to stop by. He will be the final judge. He's our owner after all", Rachel got up.  
Doug got up and didn't wake up the girl. She kept on sleeping.  
Doug would be back in no time anyway. The three animatronics walked to Nick and he glanced at them.  
Their owner was a delightful sight. He knew that Rachel wanted to discuss something that would get them killed.

" Nick. Can we talk to you for a moment?", Rachel asked him.  
Nick knew that expression. Rachel had gotten an idea that was everything but sane.  
Like that time when she wanted to throw pickled cucumbers into a blender with cookies.  
" This better be good", Nick smiled a bit and listened to what they had to say.

Farewell: If anyone has ever played Popgoes, they know it then.  
Others: It is yet another popular FNAF fan-game. All credits for the characters belong to the creator Kane Carter.  
He is a great guy for making such a good fan-game.  
Hope this was great. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	69. The Fazbear pizza VS the Popgoes pizza

Greeting: Good day for everyone. If today isn't so good for you, fear not. I'll give you something else to think. It is today's chapter of course. Enjoy!

( The bus. Nick and his animatronic friends with kids. Hours later)

The throttle was pushed down to the ground. They had stopped at a gas station to get some fuel.  
Nick sighed in relief as the monsters were left behind. Those things had arrived too late, Nick had already taken off.  
He had seen them coming from far away. He was happy to see them getting further away.  
" Well, now we know how long it takes for the critters to arrive", Nick said to a girl beside him.  
The girl was sitting on the seat, by the stairs. She had a watch in her hand and she peered at it.  
After taking fuel, they had not left immediately. Nick had decided that it was the perfect time for a little test.  
The girl had been measuring time with her watch.  
" It took around three minutes for them to come", she showed it to Nick.  
The expression on the man's face was not pleased by it.  
" Yikes! That's not a lot. If we count in the time it took me to fuel this beast, it's around five minutes", he told the girl.

She put away her watch and stood up.  
" I think I could get into a locked bus in that time", she estimated.  
Nick chuckled at her.  
" I bet you could. You're a clever girl. It reminds me of my sister. You are so alike. If you're as fast as her, you can do much in five minutes", Nick told her.  
The girl thanked him and brushed her own hair with her hands.  
Her fingers ran through the long ropes of keratin polymer that formed her hair. It meant that she was stressed.  
Her mother would have known that.  
It was not a wonder.  
After all, they were not heading towards Freddy's.  
Nick's bus had abandoned that road long ago. He would get back to it eventually but before that they needed to visit a certain town along the way.  
" It was not fair", Ray told Doug and Rachel at the back.  
The children had already woken up so they didn't have to whisper. The animatronics were sitting on the aisle, it was surprisingly wide.  
They were in a tight circle on the floor. Doug was being petted by two girls above him. He was leaning into the right side of their seats.  
" I swear it was not fair", Ray repeated.  
Rachel tried to hide her giggling. Ray was so grumpy right then.  
" We should be afraid, not you. Trust us, we are confident", Doug explained to him.  
Ray rolled his eyes.  
" Nick only agreed to let you save them because you're cuter. You are truly like children, you won't quiet down until you get what you want", he argued.  
" Definitely", Rachel nodded to him.  
" Don't be scared though. If Nick thought it was extremely dangerous, we wouldn't be here", she added.

Ray let out an angry sigh. Doug raised his eyebrows.  
" I thought you would be happy about this. Popgoes is our friend nonetheless. I remember you and Stone having tons of fun with the teens.  
You were so happy together. The teens loved you", he told Ray.  
The raccoon looked down at the floor.  
" Stone wouldn't want me to risk the lives of these kids for him. Even if it meant that he would be gone, he would insist that I take these kids to Freddy's.  
He would never want us to do this", Ray revealed to the two others.  
" Well we are going there. Trust Nick at least", Rachel tried to reason with him.  
" I know. They have strong windows as well to stop robberies", Ray snorted and rolled his eyes.  
" They also have no basement so they are still alive. The monsters can't get them", Rachel added.  
" Should, Rachel! They are not still alive, they should be still alive. There is a huge difference", Ray corrected her claim.  
The others said nothing until Doug got an idea.  
" Think about the positive possibility. If they're alive, we will have saved more children. When this is over, they'll love you so much.  
Pete and Bane are gone. Maybe Popgoes allows us to join his crew. Nick could manage the pizzeria with the other owner", he suggested.  
" What was his name again?", Doug pondered by himself.

" Her! Her name was Lena Smith", Nick told them from the front.  
The noise was easily emanating from the back to the front.  
Rachel's eyes widened.  
" Smith? Like that arsonist?", she asked Nick.  
Doug patted her shoulder.  
" Smith is a common surname. Surely she isn't an arsonist", he talked sense into Rachel.  
" Actually, that arsonist was Lena's uncle. The Smiths..they have..problems in their family. Lena's grandparents did horrible things in their lives.  
Her brother went missing. Her cousin or her second cousin, Fritz, suffered the same fate. Those happened along other weird things", Nick told Doug.  
" You were saying?", Rachel told the shocked dog.

Doug had not seen it coming.  
" Yea. Lena doesn't talk to her relatives for that reason", Nick saw his face through the rear-view mirror.  
Doug's voice became scared.  
" I didn't know that. Maybe rescuing her isn't a good idea", he looked at his friends.  
Nick felt bad for him and sighed.  
" Lena is a nice lady. She loves her dear animatronics and takes care of them. I think they're the family she never had", Nick assured Doug.  
That made Doug feel much better. Lena loved her animatronics, that kind of woman couldn't be evil or insane, could she?  
Doug raised his head and smiled at Ray.  
" Nick could be with her, then Lena would love us too. And maybe she could. You know, give Nick someone to like very much", Doug whispered to Ray.  
It was hopeless, Nick was able to read his lips easily.  
" Lena and me? Together? She is old, an old lady. I would like to get kids with someone younger.  
Not like old women are worse or anything but..you know..she can't. She's..", he explained to Doug.  
Then he fell silent for a second. Nick didn't know how to tell Doug why old women couldn't make kids anymore.  
" Actually, I'll tell you when you're older", Nick finished the sentence.  
Doug raised his other eyebrow and looked at Rachel in a suggestive manner.  
" I think he likes her", he told Rachel.

The bunny was not sure if Doug was right about it. She just shrugged and yawned.  
The animatronics weren't very happy about spending so much time in a tight space. They were created for fun and joy.  
In the case of kids, it meant jumping around, playing, hugging and running.  
Rachel loved running around and playing tag with children. It required a lot of space.  
The bus had nothing except the aisle and a tiny area around the driver seat.  
In there, they were always close to walls and the kids were bored. Sleeping was everything they could do in the bus.  
Kids had started to complain, they were hungry.  
Nick had checked out the compartment, under the bus. There had been nothing but empty suitcases along with too many balls of dust.

Hours went by as Rachel was chatting with her friends. She began to wonder if boredom ended up killing them.  
Hunger was not that big of a problem. Surely, it sucked like an army of leeches but it was handleable... maybe.  
The kids were complaining even though they weren't starving to death. Nick was hungry but he didn't complain at all.  
When Doug was trying to calm the kids down, he brought that up many a time.  
Rachel focused on the Popgoes animatronics to let go of their current situation. Popgoes the weasel was an old animatronic.  
He had seen many animatronics and many owners. Rachel couldn't even guess how many kids he had been entertaining in his life.  
He was a kind weasel. He seemed like that sort of a guy who'd read stories to kids in the evening.  
Rachel had never heard his singing but Doug claimed he was good. The squirrel sisters were cute where as Stone and Blake were tougher.  
Popgoes himself was somewhere in between. Little ones and teens loved him very much.  
He had something for all of them. Sara and Saffron, the squirrels, had been playing songs with him for many years.  
They were adorable, giggly girls with deep love for one another.  
Rachel wanted to talk to them more, they were similar to her. The squirrels spent most of their time playing songs or talking to kids.  
They loved toddlers almost as much as they loved each other. The squirrels were also known for finishing each other's sentences.  
That's what Doug had told Rachel anyway.  
Ray had told her about Blake the badger who was the perpetual favorite of the teens.  
He knew how to use smartphones and his favorite topic to discuss was the Popgoes app. Rachel wasn't sure if that was what the teens needed.  
They were already using phones all the time. She guessed that Blake had been built to entertain them, not to give them what they needed.  
Ray had praised him and Rachel knew he loved the kids to death.  
Blake had sounded like a nice guy based on what Ray had said.  
It was just Rachel's own opinion, she liked the less technological kind of fun.  
The Popgoes pizzeria had some weird and extraordinary solutions but it was alright.  
Stone the crow was probably the weirdest of the five. He sounded like a crow and his singing voice was one way of obliterating your eardrums.  
He wasn't even inside, he remained outside.  
Rachel would have never had the guts to stand outside and hold a sign for hours.  
Stone's name didn't give him much credit. He was everything but still. When kids came to the pizzeria, Stone was there to dance for them.  
He sometimes even waved at random passers-by. Rachel thought it was nuts, completely nuts.  
If Nick ever got an animatronic that did that, they would be bankrupt within a month.  
" Maybe Stone is just so positive that everyone likes him", Rachel thought by herself.

Those were the animatronics of Popgoes. They were owned by the niece of an arsonist.  
It was hard to make that sound welcoming. Rachel knew that those guys might end up being the last animatronics they would ever see.  
She was okay with that though. The whole group, if Stone and Blake weren't counted in, were pretty okay if so.  
They were all friendly and kind, just like Rachel's group.  
Both groups loved kids and the other members. She was going to be okay with them joining the escape.  
Who was she to judge them? Stone would probably be a very funny crow.  
Blake might end up making Rachel love phones.  
She thought about the best possibility, like Doug had told Ray to do.  
Rachel's crew, Freddy's crew and Popgoes' crew would surely be able to keep the kids happy.  
That was three groups of animatronics.  
" There's five of them and five of..no! Three of us", counted Rachel.

She stopped counting suddenly.  
" There was five but now only three remain", she thought and wiped a tear, falling down her cheek.  
Then she moved onto counting the animatronics of Freddy's.  
" That's four. Wait! Five? Seven?", Rachel pondered.  
She knew Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Then she thought about Springtrap. Suddenly Foxy's family joined her thoughts.  
Rachel didn't actually know how many animatronics there were at Freddy's.  
" There's a lot of them. I think they might be able to handle the kids on their own", Rachel thought by herself.

Then a freaky idea popped into her head.  
" What if their pizzeria is full already? I doubt we are the only ones with an idea to go there. They have been in the news a lot lately.  
Since they've got so many animatronics, perhaps there isn't enough space left", it was horrid in her head.  
Rachel begged that was not going to happen. Where would they go in that case? Towards the ocean? Back to their pizzeria?  
Rachel had no idea, Freddy's was the only place she could think of.  
That and maybe Popgoes pizzeria. They may stay there if the defences were good enough.  
All of the sudden, Rachel was too worried to keep her mouth shut.

She went to Ray who was with Nick right then. Rachel had sort of lost her bearings there. She had been thinking about Popgoes for at least two hours.  
As she got closer, she heard what Nick was telling Ray.  
" You push this pedal all the way down, it's the clutch. Got it? Do not push the throttle if this is down, it will just waste fuel.  
You use these to control the gears. You can see the numbers", Nick was explaining to Ray.  
Rachel was uncertain of what they were doing exactly.  
" What are you doing in there?", Rachel asked them.  
Ray was bending down towards Nick's shoes and his eyes seemed to be fixed on them. The raccoon didn't even notice that Rachel was there.  
His bushy tail moved to the side as he turned his head.  
" Hi, Rachel. We're figuring out how to drive this weird thing", Ray told her.  
His greeting sounded weird to Rachel, something seemed off. Rachel let it be, it was just a thought that popped into her head.  
" Are you going to drive now? Is this a driving school? Then it's probably the last driving school in the world", she joked.  
Ray raised his other eyebrow.  
" Nick's not a teacher. Isn't it obvious why we are doing this? We need another driver to drive the other bus. The one which Popgoes will use", he shrugged at her.  
Rachel was surprised.  
" Why though? Can't Lena drive the other bus?", Rachel asked him.  
Nick didn't turn his head but heard her.  
" Someone has to drive it from the bus station to the pizzeria", he pointed out.  
Ray nodded towards Nick as a sign of approval.  
" You really don't think things through, do you? We need to make a plan if we wish to save them", Ray bent down again to continue learning.  
Rachel scratched the back of her head nervously. Ray and Nick were not going to like her idea.  
" Yea. About that..", she said carefully.  
Ray had been about to try the gear box but then he stopped in surprise. He hoped Rachel wasn't thinking was he thought she was thinking.  
Ray's head turned slowly to look at her.  
" You are not beginning to regret your decision! We have come so far, we are almost there. I can smell the pizzas in my snout already", Ray looked pleading.  
Rachel was aware of that, they were so close to Popgoes pizzeria. Nick had just driven past a sign that told them there were less than eleven miles ahead.

Rachel looked down at the floor. The animatronics' feet were dirty, Rachel saw mud on them.  
" I think that maybe we shouldn't get them out. Perhaps we should..", she started slowly.  
Then her words got stuck in her throat, they were like goo in her mouth.  
" Should what? Go ahead, tell me", insisted Ray.  
Nick was listening to her as well.  
" ..should get ourselves in and stay there", Rachel vomited the words out.  
She had to force it out and tolerate the pain of saying it out loud. Ray's expression was as calm as Rachel would have expected.  
In other words, it was everything but that.  
" Are you bloody insane?", he asked her.  
" Perhaps the Fazbears are gone. If not, then they must have lots of things to do even without us. They have a lot of animatronics, I recall it now.  
We would just make life harder for them. If the Popgoes pizzeria is safe, then we might survive there as well", Rachel tried to explain it well.  
She failed miserably and her voice was stuttering like a broken VHS.  
The raccoon had not expected that from Rachel.  
" They could offer protection. We don't know if the Popgoes pizzeria is safe. They have strong windows and protected vents but those might fail.  
If they are still alive, we must get them out before they end up like Jason", Ray reasoned with her.

Rachel's ears drooped.  
" I have a bad feeling about the Fazbears. They are so far away. It makes sense why they would refuse to take us in. Their pizzeria is full, Ray", Rachel told him.  
The raccoon's eyes told her that he understood her point. Ray's hand fell to the back of his revolver.  
He was measuring the outcomes of different possibilities. The shocking fact was that death was always a possible outcome.  
No matter what they did, death would always be lurking around the corner. There was no way of making sure they'd come out alive.  
Ray knew the odds weren't good. There was a high chance that Rachel's idea would kill them all.  
Their previous idea was good until they they would reach the Fazbears.  
If they abandoned their friends, Rachel and Doug's crew would die along the Popgoes crew.  
It was hard to imagine that staying with Popgoes would end in a smile.  
Their pizzerias were tiny forts compared to what pizzerias usually were, Ray thought about it.  
The monsters were not to be underestimated either. It would be a mistake that Ray was not going to make.  
The problem was that Ray didn't know which one was safer.  
Both choices included at least a 50 percent chance of death.  
" Rachel, listen. Your suggestion makes me shiver from the inside. If it's up to me, I won't stay there.  
I will leave if you force the others to join your idea. I won't stay there and die even if it means leaving you all", Ray was straight with her.  
It touched Rachel's tiny heart, which made her hug him.  
" Trust me. I'm your friend. We have known each other for a long time", she begged of him.  
Ray petted her arms.  
" Rachel. I can't. Your idea has ´suicide´ written all over it. If you stay there, I will leave", he looked at her pleading eyes.  
" Okay. I'm scared of the outcome. The Fazbears won't let us in", Rachel glanced at the sleeping kids.

Ray held Rachel for a moment, his hand was touching her back tenderly.  
" We need a compromise. I wish you had agreed with me", Rachel told Ray silently.  
Ray let go of her and looked into her eyes.  
" I can't agree with you all the time. I accept new ideas most of the time but this is pure madness.  
Even I can be persistent sometimes", Ray told her and patted her on the back.  
" Why can't we ask them?", a small voice asked the two animatronics.  
They looked towards the bus door. The brave girl was there and she was staring at them. She had most likely heard it all.  
" Who, sweet one?", Rachel asked her.  
The girl nodded towards the town, looming in the distance.  
" Popgoes and his friends. They can tell if their pizzeria is safe or not. They live there, you don't. Can't you ask them for their opinion?", she answered.  
Nick chuckled on the driver seat.  
" The little one is right. I vote for her suggestion", he put his hand up.

Ray smiled at Rachel who responded by smiling back.  
" I think that sounds good. Kids are so smart, aren't they?", Ray asked Rachel.  
" Yea. They are our smart sweeties", she nodded to him.

The road was getting wider around them. The town was five miles away. Rachel glanced outside and the field, in front of her, was starting to get brown.  
The town was near and so were the other animatronics.  
" I'm sure they'll agree with me, their pizzeria is safe", thought Rachel.  
" I'm sure they agree with me, their pizzeria is crumbling like a house of cards", thought Ray.  
The two animatronics were certain of their own ideas.  
Which one would be the better one? In that case, there was only one way to find out.

Farewell: The Popgoes pizzeria is getting near already. There was suppose to be things in between but I took them away.  
Funny that this conversation was suppose to be in chapter 10. That is how the world comes around.  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	70. The echoes of tragedy

Greeting: Morning, afternoon or evening to all of you.  
Chapter 70 is now here and I hope it brings you excitement and a way of escaping the real world.  
Enjoy this chapter, everybody!

( Nick's bus. Uptown, Near the Popgoes pizzeria)

The head lights were reflecting off a bright sign that told them they were close.  
Their bus had slowed down, Nick's goal was not to draw attention. The children were staring out the windows, it was dark.  
The sun was behind the clouds but for some reason Nick could sense that the night had come.  
The interior lights were off and the children huddled together. One pair was especially scared, which had brought Doug to them.  
Rachel and Ray were in the front, staring into the darkness, ahead.  
" It's rather foggy. Can you see much?", Ray asked Nick who shook his head.  
" Not any more than you do, pal. These houses are haunting. Gotta stay alert", Nick told him.  
Ray glanced at Rachel who appeared to agree with Nick on the house part. The silhouettes of the empty houses were scary.  
Those had scared the two kids Doug was comforting.

The roofs and the front yards were dark silhouettes and sometimes a window could be seen.  
The panes of glass were like big, blue eyes, following them as they moved.  
" Why haven't they attacked us yet?", whispered Rachel.  
Ray heard it clearly. Rachel had meant to ask that inside her own head. The tension was almost physical.  
Rachel felt as if it could manifest as a huge monster. Of course, it was a ridiculous idea but was it really?  
Rachel had seen so much, that happening wouldn't have surprised her or anyone for that matter.  
" Who?", Ray whispered to her.  
The bunny's ears perked up.  
" The monsters had guards in the forest, by our pizzeria. I'd say we are about as close to Popgoes' as the forest was to ours.  
There should be guards but there isn't", Rachel whispered back to him.

Ray felt funny, his stomach got Rachel's point. The monsters had their eyes on the bus.  
Rachel wondered why they chose to watch instead of attacking. Ray agreed with her, the monsters' doings made no sense sometimes.  
It was what made them creepy. It felt that there was a voice commanding the monsters to stay back.  
Was it the love between the animatronics and the kids? Was it the master of those things? Was it trying to protect them or was it planning their death?  
Did they have a friend or an enemy?  
Ray and Rachel both voted for the same choices. The road was foggy and dangerous.  
Rains had corroded the road and the concrete was slippery.

There was also one other thing.  
" Careful, Nick. You see them, right?", Rachel whispered to her owner.  
Nick nodded with silence stressing the tension. There were people on the road, torn up, bloody people.  
They were like statues, walking on the road. It looked like they could only move their legs.  
Nick drove slowly as not to hit them. They were not monsters, they didn't attack but they weren't humans either.  
" What is wrong with them?", wondered Nick.  
Rachel's eyes fixed onto one small girl who was holding a music box. She raised her head and looked up at the bunny.  
Her white eyes were reflecting the head lights like those of a cat.  
Rachel followed the girl with her eyes, the youngling did not follow. She faced down once the bus had passed her.  
That had been weird and creepy.  
She had not been a monster, she had neither black nor red eyes.  
" Who are these people? What are they?", Ray shook his head in fear.  
They hadn't panicked yet. That was good.  
" Don't be too afraid of them. They don't seem to care about us. As long as we don't interrupt them, we should be fine", Nick comforted Ray.  
" Shut up and get ready to hit that throttle if needed", Ray snapped at him silently.

Nick wiped some sweat off his forehead and took a deep breath. He continued and took the right.  
There was a sign, telling them that it was time for fun and laughs.  
" Not anymore surely", Rachel thought when she glanced at it.  
Popgoes was on the sign and his smiling face was ready to play.  
" We'll be best friends forever. I know that", mouthed Rachel.  
That was what the speech bubble above Popgoes' head read.  
Rachel had expected the monsters to write something weird on it. Something in blood and guts.  
It was weird how the sign was fine.  
It gave her a feeling that Popgoes was not completely finished. The monsters would have messed it up if they had actually defeated the Popgoes crew.

It gave her hope, very much of it.  
" Where are you going? Shouldn't we be heading for the bus station?", Ray asked Nick.  
The man shook his head.  
" Let's go check it out first. If they are dead, we'll just leave. There's no point bringing the bus here for no reason", Nick explained to Ray.  
The people, on the road, were left behind, something kept them away from the pizzeria.  
There was a clear line of where they stopped. Rachel looked behind her and saw through the back window of the bus.  
She couldn't see anything very well though. The window was stained and it was very dark outside.  
The people formed a line behind the bus, right where the border was. They were staring at it and their faces looked mad.  
Was it a new type of monster or something else?  
The walking people were completely ignorant of everything around them. Nevertheless, the ones, in the line, were staring at the bus.  
It was impossible to know what they were thinking.  
The nightmares of the Apocalypse witch were never-ending.

Rachel could faintly see the heads of the people, in line. She knew they wanted her to make Nick turn the bus around.  
" I'm sorry. I must get to my friends. I can't believe you", she apologized.  
Rachel expected those people to be there to cause panic and fear. It meant that the monsters didn't want them to go there.  
" You've got something to hide", Rachel thought.  
There appeared to be a shield of some sorts that stopped the monster people from going in.  
Maybe Rachel had been more right that she had thought. Perhaps, the Popgoes pizzeria was the safe haven they had been looking for.

More signs started popping out of the darkness and Nick allowed the bus to go a little bit faster.  
" How are the kids?", Nick checked on Doug.  
The dog came immediately and appeared happy.  
" Mostly fine. They know that we wouldn't let them get hurt", Doug answered him.  
Rachel smiled at the thought.  
" Now we've got less to worry about. No reason to be afraid, children. We are almost safe", she thought.  
Ray was looking out the windows and paid attention to narrow alleys.  
" Are you okay, Ray?", Doug asked him.  
The raccoon didn't glance at him since he was so focused.  
" There might be monsters hiding in there. It's too quiet. Why aren't they here?", Ray explained to Doug.  
" I think they can't get here", interrupted Rachel.  
Ray got confused.  
" Why do you think that?", the raccoon asked her, still looking out the windows.  
Rachel explained her theory on the mystical shield. Doug seemed to be listening to her with perked ears.

" That's what I think", she added at the end.  
Ray had been listening to her only a little. His mind was on the task, ahead.  
" Don't let hope blind you, dear. We must be vigilant unless we want the children to get hurt", Ray told her.  
Rachel understood why Ray was so alerted and suspicious of everything. She let Ray do his own thing, Rachel was brighter.  
" He refuses to accept that I was right. Hopefully Ray is able to enjoy being safe again", she thought.  
Nick was following the signs like a shark would follow a blood trail in water. They were getting closer and closer to being safe.  
Nick hadn't seen Lena in a long time.  
To be honest, Nick wasn't sure if she was even still alive. If the monsters were in, it didn't matter whether she had been alive or not.  
Nick wished she was still alive for the sake of the kids in there. Popgoes had no staff, not as far as Nick knew.  
The animatronics did everything and Lena was performing with her animatronic friends.  
If Lena was dead, the animatronics would be alone in there with the children and the parents.  
It sounded like a seed of chaos in Nick's head.

He stepped out of it as Ray touched his shoulder.  
" Take the right very carefully. I'm not liking this", she told Nick.  
" Good, Ray. Me neither", Nick patted him on the back.  
The parking lot of ahead, it was surrounded by a few houses. The lucky kids, who had lived in those houses, must have had perfect lives before the Apocalypse.  
The parking lot was decorated with trees and huge lamp posts.  
Rachel's smile got very wide. It was amazing.  
The lights were still on. Both outside and inside the pizzeria.  
" I think this looks fine. If the lights are on, they must be still alive. We have made it to our friends!", Rachel cheered.  
The children heard it and got excited. Some stood up and came to the front.  
Doug went in front of them to stop the excited kids.  
" Hey. Let's not get up yet. Return to you seats, sweeties. We will check it first and then come back to get you", Doug told them cutely.  
Some insisted to get to come with them but Doug told them they were not coming.  
" It's for your safety. We would never forgive ourselves if something happened to you.  
We love you, we would never let you risk yourselves for nothing", Doug explained to them.

The children were reluctant to go back to their seats but they did since Doug insisted. Doug was proud of his cute kids.  
He was glad to know that they were willing to stay safe.  
By the door, Ray tried to see if there was any movement inside the pizzeria.  
There was!  
He saw someone by a window. They were looking out, staring at the bus most likely.  
They were small, a child by all accounts. They must have been afraid of what was happening.  
Ray turned the interior lights on. He wanted the kid to see him so they'd stop being afraid.  
The light was shining at Ray's face from above. The silhouette at the window jumped up excitedly and waved at him.  
It was a child, there was no doubt. Ray felt his heart melt.  
Maybe Rachel was right. That kid seemed to be alright.  
Ray smiled and waved back at them. The kid ran away, probably to tell the others about the visitors.  
Ray knew that the lights wouldn't have been on if anyone hadn't been there.  
No one knew that they were heading for the Popgoes pizzeria so it couldn't have been a trick.  
Rachel came to Ray who pointed at the window.  
" I saw the kid. I told you so. We are safe, this is a safe haven for us. We don't need to bother the Fazbears", she smiled at him.

Nick parked the bus quite close to the pizzeria. He turned it off as not to waste fuel.  
" Who should go? At least I'm going in. Lena can be weird sometimes. If she shows up with a shotgun, I can calm her down", Nick told the animatronics.  
Rachel and Ray told him that they would come. They glanced at Doug to see if he was coming. The dog glanced at the children, behind him.  
" Maybe you should take one kid with you. I'm not coming", he suggested silently.  
" Why? We are just risking the life of a kid for no reason", Rachel was weirded out by Doug's idea.  
He had an explanation.  
" You look pretty dangerous without a kid. Leaving the kids behind is abnormal behaviour and it could make them suspicious.  
You need to show them that we are no threat. Before we can convince them of that, they are as dangerous as the monsters", he told his friends.  
Rachel, Nick and Ray talked to each other for a moment.  
" Okay. We'll take one", Rachel told Doug after that.  
A girl walked around Doug's legs and came to the animatronics.  
" It was her idea. Take her", Doug told Rachel.  
It was the same girl who had been sleeping between Doug's thighs.  
" Can I come, Rachel? I won't be a burden. I can run if anything scary comes our way", the girl asked the bunny.  
Rachel kissed her on the cheek.  
" Alright then. You are young but I trust you", she told the child.  
They had first thought about taking the window crawler girl with them but that girl was fine too. The door opened and Doug went to the driver seat.  
" Close the door and don't open it for any strangers", Nick told Doug as he walked out with the others.

Rachel, Ray, Nick and the girl were counting on him.  
" And Doug! Take care of the other kids", Nick added.  
" I will", Doug promised him.  
Then the door closed and the pizzeria lay ahead. All four walked to the door together.  
The lights were shining on them and it felt good. Rachel was happy to see working lamps again.  
It was normal and comforting.  
Nothing had changed at Popgoes' pizzeria. If Rachel hadn't known better, she'd have said that the Apocalypse hadn't affected that place at all.  
She glanced back at the bus and saw Doug's worried face there by the window.  
" Don't worry, Doug baby. We'll be back in no time", Rachel thought in her head.

The group moved to the door of the pizzeria. No one had come to open the door for them, which was weird.  
The kid, by the window, had seen them. The girl was beside Ray and he was protecting her like normally.  
Nick looked at the others and beckoned them to stay back.  
The three others stopped as Nick went closer to the door. The door was nicely decorated and the colors shone in the light.  
It was a big rainbow with tons of variant colors. Nothing had scraped the paint and the door had nothing weird on it.  
Nick just wanted to make sure that his friends wouldn't get hurt.  
He had a weird feeling, like it was fake, like the pizzeria was just a prop.  
" Hello?", Nick knocked on the door.

He wasn't sure what he expected to happen there. As expected, nothing happened, the door remained closed.  
" Let's go back, guys. There's no one here. It might seem alright but the place is empty", Nick turned around.  
As he was about to walk through the group, Rachel put her hand in front of him.  
" No. They're just hiding. Would you open the door in a case like this? I thought not", Rachel told him.  
Nick's face agreed with Rachel's statement.  
" Are you sure they're there?", he asked her.  
Rachel was feeling something. Someone was alive in there.  
She wanted to go in.  
" That kid was no monster, I saw it from the way they walked", Rachel answered him.  
Nick looked at the others.  
" Okay, Rachel. Let's go inside", he told her.  
They went to the door of the pizzeria and Nick grabbed the handle. He turned it and the door opened on its own.

Rachel went in first, she had not imagined it. She had heard it through the door. Her ears were turning swiftly.  
" Can you hear that?", she asked her friends.  
Nick couldn't hear anything.  
" It's the monsters, isn't it? Why don't we run?", he asked Rachel.  
Ray seemed to hear it as well.  
" Rachel. Is that..?", he asked her.  
Rachel glanced at the raccoon.  
" It is. Poor sweetie", she answered him.  
Suddenly, the animatronics took off. Nick and the girl followed them.  
It was a crying child without a doubt.  
The animatronics wouldn't have taken off like that otherwise.

They arrived at a room and there the child was. It was a boy whose eyes were covered in tears.  
The pizzeria was no safe haven, that was obvious.  
Ray gasped in shock and hugged Rachel. The bunny hugged him back.  
The boy was holding a head on his lap.  
" Stone. Oh no, my friend", Ray couldn't believe it.  
There were other bodies in there too, adults and children. Ray let go of Rachel and went closer to the kid.  
" Hey", he greeted the boy.  
The young child backed away a bit.  
" Don't be afraid, we are here to help you. We came to save you", Ray told him.  
" Why didn't you come sooner?", the boy cried.  
" I'm so sorry. He was my friend too. I'm sorry we didn't come sooner", Ray apologized and picked up the boy.  
Stone's head was left to the ground. Ray checked the boy for wounds.  
" There was so much noise and screams. Stone told me to hide. Mom didn't listen to Lena. The adults were shouting", the boy's explanation made no sense.  
He was clearly in shock.  
" Shh. Calm down. Is there anyone else here? We are going to get you to safety", Ray promised the boy.  
He wiped the boy's tears.

They were walking around, the corpses were everywhere on the floors.  
" Lena is in the dining room. She doesn't answer me. She made it though, we hid together. She said the voice was lying", the boy gave him an answer.  
Nick knew where the dining room was so it was his turn to run.  
The others followed him quickly. They wanted to get Lena and then get out.

Nick came to the dining room, where the main stage was, and ran to the old woman in the middle.  
" Ave Maria. Gratia plena, Dominus tecum", the old woman was praying.  
" Lena. Are you alright? It's me, I've come to save you with my friends", Nick told her.  
The woman didn't pay attention to him. She was on her knees, looking at the stage.  
That was when Nick looked at the stage to see what she was staring at.  
He covered his mouth.  
When the others came, they did the same.  
" Don't look! Oh dear God", Ray covered the boy's eyes.  
The girl hugged Rachel who hugged her too. Rachel spilled a tear with the girl.  
They had never seen anything so horrible and cruel in their lives.  
It was Popgoes and the squirrel sisters. They had been crucified to the back wall of the main stage.  
The crosses were wooden and covered in oil. Their eyes had been torn out.  
The expression on Saffron's face showed the others the horrible torture she had gone through. Popgoes still had the oily tears on his cheeks.  
His mouth had been opened for a horrible death scream.  
" I'm sorry, Lena. Oh god", Nick looked at the old woman.  
Then Lena got out of it and glanced at him.  
" Nicholas? Are you a ghost?", Lena asked him.  
A friendly voice had suddenly woken her up. Nick shook his head.  
" I'm here for real. We came to save you", he promised the shocked woman.  
Lena hugged him as she realized that he was there for real.  
" Oh Nick. I tried to save them and the children. There was this voice. It promised us that if we killed the animatronics, they would spare the rest of us.  
The parents murdered them all.  
They allowed the monsters to break in. I was shocked, I didn't know what to do. I hid and saved myself but I couldn't save the children", Lena explained to him.

Nick helped the woman up and calmed her down. She was so shocked, she couldn't even recall saving the boy.  
Rachel was about to turn around, she knew they would get out immediately.  
Nick helped Lena walk towards the exit. Rachel's ears perked up as she heard a cough, coming from the restrooms.  
" Nick! There's someone else alive as well. I'll go get them", she told Nick.  
Lena had fallen silent. Nick nodded to Rachel.

The bunny ran to the restrooms quickly to witness an oily badger who was lying there on the floor. He had a puddle of oil under him.  
" Blake? I've got you", Rachel picked him up.  
She hurried back to the dining room and Ray was surprised to see who was with her.  
" It's Blake. And he's alive", Rachel rushed into the room.  
She had underestimated her strength and fell to the floor. The floor was slippery due to all the blood.  
Ray went to help both of his friends.  
" Go on! We'll follow", Ray told Nick as he went to help Rachel.

Nick left the room with the two children and Lena. Ray was so happy to see Blake still alive. He knelt beside the badger.  
" Go", Blake spoke up.  
It came through a lot of oil, he was almost dead.  
" Hey. It's me. Ray the raccoon. I came here to save you, Blake. We've got you", Ray assured him.  
The badger grabbed his arm.  
" You shouldn't have come here. They know. We didn't survive on our own", Blake stuttered.  
It made no sense to either of the two animatronics.  
" Calm down. We'll take you to our bus and fix you up", Rachel comforted Blake.  
That made him flip out.  
" No! I'm too heavy. They know", Blake insisted.  
His finger was pointing at the ceiling.  
" We're not going to leave you", Rachel told him.  
Blake gathered all his strength.  
" I was meant to be unharmed. I heard them speak of you. They silenced me", he pointed at his own throat which had been slit open.  
The badger was panicking.  
" Ray", he said then and his head hit the floor.  
The dining room had fallen silent.  
" What? What are you trying to say, Blake?", Ray asked him.  
" This..This.. Go. All of this is..", his voice sounded like he was beneath lots of water.  
Ray and Rachel listened to the dying badger as he muttered his last words.  
" This is a trap", Blake muttered as oil burst out of his mouth.  
The noise, of the ceiling breaking, started as soon as the animatronics realized their own stupidity.

Farewell: The next chapter will have some running in it again. Hopefully this was a satisfying chapter.  
See you all next time: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	71. Trapped

Greeting: Hi again, guys and gals. We'll go back to exactly where we left off. Rachel and Ray heard that they had stepped into a trap. And then...

( Rachel and Ray. At the dining room of the Popgoes pizzeria)

The words echoed in Rachel's head as they seemed to be jumping between her and Ray.  
Those words were in perfect, horrifying balance. They resonated with the cracking sounds that came from above.  
Rachel was staring at the stony eyes of the badger who had warned them. Her body paralysed completely due to the shock hitting her.  
They had been led there.  
All the answers hit her like a million rocks. All those white-eyed people had been there to led them into thinking that there was something going on.  
They had never been incapable of going further, it was a trick. Rachel had fallen into it like a fool.  
She had no idea of how the monsters knew they were coming but it was a secondary question.  
" How do we get out of here?", Rachel asked without any answers.  
Ray, in the other hand, was able to move and he definitely did.  
" Watch out!", Ray shouted and grabbed Rachel by the neck.  
He wrapped his entire arm around her neck and yanked her out of the way of the falling debris.  
Rachel would have been crushed if Ray hadn't pulled her back. Blake's corpse was gone for good as it got crushed.

Rachel's wide eyes were staring at it, she saw its hand sticking out. Ray launched up from the floor and pulled Rachel up with him.  
" Run!", he exclaimed in panic.  
A red-eyed monster jumped down through the ceiling and it was angry.  
" Stupid badger, ruining the perfect plan", it grinned angrily.  
Right then, Rachel's mind woke up. Pictures of innocent children, getting massacred, popped in there.  
That monster was the same one that had tried to get into the bus when they had left Rachel and Doug's.  
That voice and that bloody tone were what woke her up. Rachel's legs started working and not a second too soon either.

The back wall of the main stage broke and monsters launched out of it. Popgoes and the squirrels were torn to bits in the process.  
The oil flew so far that it hit the escaping Rachel. It was impressive since she and Ray were almost out of the room already.  
Ray was holding Rachel's hand as they ran for their lives.  
Luckily, Rachel didn't glance back at the room. The floor was full of monsters too, they were everywhere.  
Rachel knew that her adorable kids were in grave danger. The monsters, outside, were all the white-eyed people.  
She felt that they were coming now that the trap had failed.  
She had to get to her children.  
Doug was there, defenceless and frail. He would not stand a chance against the monsters.  
Rachel didn't want another martyr into her head to haunt her. She took a left and pulled Ray with her.  
" Shoot them. I'll direct us", Rachel told the raccoon.  
Ray pulled out his revolver and took aim.  
" Please work again", he begged in his mind.

The trigger was pulled all the way down and the gun clicked. Ray was filled with fear, it didn't work.  
Rachel reached her friends who were on their way too. Nick glanced at her and Ray.  
" Run!", he shouted when he saw what was after the two animatronics.  
The girl grabbed the boy's hand and started running immediately. Lena was a different story.  
" I'm tired, Nicholas. Just let me rest", she told the man.  
Nick shook his head and started running.  
" No can do", he told the old woman.  
Rachel reached them quickly. Nick adjusted his running speed to Rachel's.

They were fairly quick but the monsters were gaining. The kids were slower than the huge animatronics or Nick.  
" Ray! Shoot them!", Rachel insisted again.  
" I can't, it doesn't work", the raccoon whimpered.  
Ray didn't know what to do. The monsters would gain them before they'd reach the front door.  
It was close but the monsters were fast.  
" Why doesn't it work this time? I need a miracle now. We need that miracle to happen again", Ray thought and whimpered.  
" A miracle?", Ray heard a voice.  
It was not a normal voice, it was a feeling. Like something was awakening inside his soul.  
" Miracles don't drop from the sky like water. Don't expect transcendent beings to come help you.  
Many religions believe godhood to be something that every entity has within them. Divinity can't help you", the voice told him.  
" What can help me then?", Ray asked it.  
" A miracle happens when someone gives a random person a gift. It happens when an animatronic or someone, in an animal costume, hugs a crying child.  
They don't want anything in return. Miracles, all of them, don't come from the sky, they come from within", Ray felt in his heart.  
" It comes from within. I will be the miracle. I will save my friends. I don't kill with a bullet, I kill with my heart", Ray thought by himself.

He aimed the gun. It didn't shoot bullets but he didn't need any bullets. He used the gun to kill with his heart.  
Ray took aim at a monster that was coming at the kids. He pulled the trigger and the monster dropped to the ground.  
Ray smiled, it worked.  
It just took him time to realize what he had done wrong. He had the feeling again.  
He had had it the first time he had killed a monster with his heart. He was ready to sacrifice his own heart for the kids.  
Ray started shooting and the monsters were dropping.  
" Sorcery!", the red-eyed monster, at the front, said.  
It had no idea of what was going on. Nothing was suppose to do something like that. The raccoon was no witch.  
Someone was helping him. That something was laughing in the face of the Apocalypse witch, which made the monsters angry.  
" Kill them!", the red-eyed monster shouted in hatred.

Ray shot all the monsters that went for the kids. Both the girl and the boy were scared and the boy was crying.  
One monster got close but it had no time to attack the kids properly, it got shot. The girl lost some of her long hair that was failing behind her head.  
The long claw had cut it like a laser.  
Ray understood how sharp those claws were.

They were at the door and it was a relief for Ray. The gun had some issues with the mechanisms.  
If he used it too much, it would stop clicking. Ray believed he didn't have much ammunition in his gun.  
His instinct hit him in the face as he knew how to stop the monsters. Ray was unaware of his animatronic instincts.  
Fighting to save children was in their souls. Ray knew that the gun would not work against objects.  
He would have needed real bullets for that.

Instead, he decided to use the monsters to his advantage. The beast witch was enraged since the animatronics were almost out.  
It jumped at Ray and got ready to detach his arm from his shoulder. Ray hoped his instinct was right about what would happen.  
He shot the beast in the face and the human body was launched upwards by the spiritual impact.  
Ceiling was hit by the body and it broke. The monsters had dug too many tunnels into the pizzeria's walls and ceiling.  
The whole ceiling collapsed on them and blocked the door with the debris.  
It took no more than a second.  
Everyone stopped in shock when Ray displayed so much intelligence.  
" That should hold them", Ray chuckled at his friends.  
The kids and Rachel were astonished. As usual, Nick didn't have time to adore his animatronic's work.  
" Not for long though. Those walking things must be near by now. We need to move like a lightning", he told the others.  
Nick had suspected the same thing as Rachel. It was also proved by a weird sound that was coming around the corner.  
They all looked in the direction of the sound and jumped almost immediately.  
" Oh shit", Nick cursed.  
" He said a bad word", the boy pointed out.

Surprising that the boy actually paid attention to that. At first, the street, in front of the pizzeria, had been empty.  
There was a house at the left end of the road.  
For some reason, the sound had seemed to be coming from there.  
Everyone had noticed that the sound had been coming from behind it as the ´walking people´ came.  
That noise was the horrifying sound of at least a thousand pairs of feet running their way. Those people ran around the house and faced the pizzeria.  
The bus was right there by the parking lot, all by itself.  
It must have looked like a dinner table to the monsters. Those people were not so calm and quiet anymore.  
Before, those people had been empty, they hadn't had ghosts in them.  
If Rachel had been more educated on possession, she would have known that from the very start.  
The white eyes were a clear sign of the people being empty ghouls. That was in the past, now those people were possessed again and very angry.  
They were not left unnoticed by anyone.

" Hey, Doug. I think we may have a problem", some older kid shouted from the back of the bus.  
Doug had been singing lullabies to bored children. He had been holding them on his lap, he was so comforting and calming.  
" What is it, Rick? It's just darkness, no need to be afraid", Doug said in a calm tone.  
That boy at the back was everything but calm.  
" If that's darkness, then I must say that the darkness is quite loud and fast", he told Doug.  
Some other kids shrieked as they looked outside. Doug shot up and almost dropped the child he was holding.  
He ran to the back and saw the army of everything they did not like. It was clear that Rachel's crew had done something very bad.  
Somewhere along the line a mistake had been made.

At first, Doug was scared, he didn't want to leave without his friends and the Popgoes crew.  
" Doug! Let us in!", Rachel's faint voice shouted through the door of the bus.  
The dog glanced at her and saw that she was terrified. Doug had no time to waste, he launched to the door like a rocket.  
" I'll open the door!", he exclaimed to Rachel and the other friends.  
Doug pushed a button and the wipers turned on.  
" No! It wasn't that", Doug realized that he had messed up.  
In his state of panic, he had forgotten which button to press.  
" Hurry! They're getting closer", Rachel was screaming at that point.

Doug was pushing all the buttons like a lunatic. Lights were turning on and off, the turn indicators were doing the same.  
Rachel was hitting the door.  
" Let me through", Nick pushed Rachel aside violently.  
The rabbit almost fell down to the ground.  
" Doug! Push the yellow button!", Nick exclaimed through the door.  
Doug heard him and looked for a yellow button but found none.  
" Help me!", Doug was holding his head in agony.  
Nick tried to think.  
" Was it yellow or not? Was it a red one?", Nick had forgotten it too.  
The girl, behind him, screamed with the boy as the monsters started growling in hatred.  
The street wasn't all that long, the monsters were too close for comfort.  
Ray shot a few shots to the crowd to slow them down. It did nothing!  
" The red button! Push the small, red button!", Nick shouted through the door and looked at Doug.  
The black and white dog jumped up from his ducking position and saw the button immediately.  
He slammed his palm onto it and the door opened.  
Nick, Rachel, Lena, Ray and the two children charged in and faceplanted to the floor.  
The stairs were uncomfortable but they couldn't go further due to the shock. Nick launched up and almost dove onto the driver seat.  
Doug was surprised how fast Nick could be if he really wanted. The door closed and the key turned.  
Naturally, it didn't start immediately. Nick had always thought that to be the case in all the horror movies.  
Turned out it had some facts behind it. That was destiny messing with them.  
It took Nick three tries to start the engine.  
The throttle was smacked into the floor of the bus as the clutch was gently lifted.  
It was necessary to do it gently but Nick had never found it as hard as then.

The bus charged forward with little force at first. Nick switched to the second gear and the bus sped up.  
There were monsters coming from the front as well but the army was behind. The front row could almost hit the back of the bus as Nick took off.  
The monsters had been so close, it wasn't even funny.  
Nick sped up and drove over the monsters, in front of the bus. He could almost hear bones break and blood burst out of the bodies.  
Most importantly, he could literally hear the angry growls of the monsters.

" No!", a beast witch flipped out.  
" These things are getting on our nerves. Why won't they just die?", it growled.  
Two more beasts joined it and shook their heads.  
" They must never reach the Fazbear's pizza. Whoever is working with them must find out what happens to those that cross us!", they raged.  
Once again, the beasts were forced to watch as the bus and their meal got away.  
The monsters were growling in an agreeing manner.  
Something was messing with the monsters and they were not liking it one little bit. Two crews of animatronics had fled from their grasp.  
Rachel's crew was heading for the Fazbears, which was not good. If they ever got to the same pizzeria, it would be disastrous.

Rachel and her friends didn't know how important it would be for them to get to the Fazbears.  
Lucky for them; it would have given them pressure.

Inside the bus, Rachel was staring out the back window and showing her tongue to the monsters.  
" That's what you get. We won't die that easily", she thought.  
At the front, Nick was relieved to get out of that place. The crucified corpses of the animatronics would haunt him for a long time.  
Lena had lost more than her animatronics, she had lost her only family.  
Ray was helping Lena get up from the floor.  
" Thank you, Mr. Raccoon", she thanked him politely.  
" Just call me Ray. Are you alright now?", the raccoon asked her.  
Lena tapped her own head as to check out if her head was still there.  
" I'm getting there. What was all that about?", she asked, looking at Nick for answers.  
Lena's shock had not done good things for her memory.  
" We rescued you. I'm sorry about your animatronics", Ray told her.

Lena nodded sadly, it was a clear memory that would not fade any time soon.  
" They put up such a fight. You should have seen Sara, my baby squirrel. She assured the parents that we were not in danger", Lena told Ray.  
She was proud and sorrowful at the same time.  
" They did it to her anyway. The things parents do for their children", the old woman looked down.  
Sadness was ageing her face by decades. Rachel had come to the front and listened to it with Doug.  
" Wait. The monsters didn't do it? The crucifying was done by the parents?", Rachel was more than horrified.  
She hoped that she had heard or understood it wrong. To her horror, Lena nodded with a pale face.  
" The monsters were outside. A voice told us to do that to the animatronics. It was horrid. That voice was coming from beyond the grave, I felt it.  
If we did as we were told, it promised to set us free. The parents did it without hesitation. I and Popgoes knew that the voice was lying", Lena described.  
" First we quarrelled but then two parents grabbed me. They said that I'd die if the animatronics didn't surrender", she added.

It was shocking to everyone, especially the kids. Doug's girl hugged the boy who had come from the pizzeria.  
No wonder he was scared. His parents had killed the animatronics.  
His father had decapitated Stone the crow and his mother had torn Sara's eyes out.  
That boy had a lot to take in.  
Doug began to ask how the trip went and Rachel told him the whole story.

That brought them to the topic of what was going on. Lena was shocked to hear how much time had passed.  
To her, it was like the monsters had come the day before. Rachel spoke with the boy to make sure he was fine.  
The tears had left long marks on his cheeks. Rachel had no doubts that the boy had been crying for days.  
That little guy deserved an endless amount of hugs and kisses.  
Rachel added that to her to-do list.

At the same time, Nick asked Ray what had happened in the dining room.  
" Blake said that they let Lena and the boy live. If I got it right, they were a lure for us.  
Blake was meant to survive as well but he heard their plan", Ray explained it to the rest.  
Rachel agreed with him.  
" He looked like he had crawled out of a vent. I recall there being a vent beside him in the restroom.  
The floor was covered in oil so there were no tracks. But I could bet money that he came out of it", she told everyone.  
" Jesus", Nick shook his head in sorrow.  
Blake had been taken somewhere and he had crawled back to warn Rachel and her friends.  
The journey out of the ventilation system must have taken days.  
The suffering, Blake had gone through, must have been unimaginable.

" Well, he's in a better place now with Pete, Bane and his friends", Doug patted Lena on the back.  
He trusted that she believed in Heaven, she had a cross on her chest. Lena nodded and showed him a smile.  
Then Nick spoke up.  
" I still don't get how those monsters knew we were coming. We came up with the idea only a few hours ago", he said to the others.  
" Magic", was Ray's short answer.  
It was just as good as any other idea.  
" I still can't believe we fell for that. The kid in the window and the welcoming lights. It was all illusion, made to comfort us and make us lower our guard.  
We were such fools", Nick continued.  
" You saved me and him. There was a reason for you to come to me. It couldn't have ended in any other way. You made it", Lena sounded positive.  
" Lena. I know you are into destiny and God's big plan but I'm not interested right now. We could have gotten ourselves killed.  
We may not be as lucky next time around", Nick told her.

Lena shrugged and let it be.  
" Suit yourself. I think there was a reason for it. Popgoes always told me that there was a reason for everything and anything", she told Nick.  
The man snapped at her.  
" Well, Popgoes is gone! Was there a reason for it or did he simply leave your life for no reason? I think his death was for nothing", he asked her.  
Lena had been about to go but then she stopped in place. Her face got covered in tears.  
Nick realized it suddenly.  
" I'm sorry, Lena. I just got scared there. I wouldn't have beared losing my animatronics. I love them just like you love yours", Nick corrected it silently.

Rachel held Lena a bit and glanced at Nick angrily.  
" Nicely done", her gaze was telling Nick sarcastically.  
Nick looked forward and focused on driving. His emotions had gotten the better of him.  
He decided to shut up before he'd do any more harm.  
" Your animatronics sounded friendly and I would have loved them. They didn't go for nothing, I promise", Rachel assured Lena who pushed her away.  
" It's okay. I just need to sit down", she grabbed a bar on her right.  
Two little boys got closer to each other to give Lena somewhere to sit. The old woman thanked them and sat down.  
Rachel went to check on the other children.

Doug remained with Nick.  
" So what now? Freddy Fazbear's?", he asked Nick.  
" Definitely! Not New york, not Nevada, Freddy Fazbear's pizza", Nick answered him.  
" No stops?", Doug was hopeful.  
Nick glanced at him with determination in his eyes.  
" No stops, other than fuel and food. Not in a million years", he said with a very serious expression on his face.

That bus was going for the Fazbears and nothing else would interrupt their journey anymore.

Farewell: Lena and one new kid have been saved. It's not much but every living being is good.  
We have yet to discover why fate chose to save these animatronics. It will come soon.  
We'll stick with Rachel for now. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	72. Upping the firepower

Greeting: Rachel, Doug, Ray, Nick and Lena are moving on with their precious children. Freddy Fazbear's pizza is so close yet so far away.  
Getting there is not as easy as it appears. There is still something which no one has thought about. Surprises are on their way as well. Enjoy!

( The Rachel and Doug's bus. Heading towards the border of the state)

About a day had passed since their unfortunate trip to the Popgoes pizzeria.  
It was impossible to know how much time had gone by. Not only because of the lack of light but also for another reason.  
Kids had been the first ones to notice it.  
Doug was giving out food packages to the children who were extremely hungry. It had been dangerous but also been worth it.  
It had involved Ray, a shop and one heck of a run. The kids thanked Doug for the food and patted him on the head.  
Doug felt bad for it as they should have thanked Lena. She had mentioned a shop, nearby, that had food packages in the front window.  
She had often been wondering who would buy them and then the answer had hit her.  
She was eating that food too right then.  
Except that they hadn't exactly bought any of it. Ray had broken the window and been running back and forth between the shop and the bus.  
Both Nick and Ray were certain that the monsters had come sooner that time.  
That was the key component of everything. It was time. Something was wrong with it.  
Doug hadn't given food to some kids as they had not been hungry.  
But why? A long time had passed since their last meal.  
The darkness was eating away even time. Nick had thought about it after they had rescued Lena.

She and the little boy should have starved during the days in the pizzeria.  
According to her, the parents had attacked soon after the Beginning. She was certain that it had happened only a day before.  
That did not correlate with their experiences.  
The Beginning had happened many days before the current moment. The thought of time being messed up comforted Nick but also raised questions.  
It was no surprise since everything raised questions in that world.  
" If you don't understand it, shrug it off", Nick's parents had used to say.  
He had chosen to heed their wise words and concentrate on driving.

Doug reached the back of the bus and chatted with the kids there. The journey was going to take long.  
Their detour through Hell had made it even longer. They were almost at the state border which was still not halfway to the Fazbear's pizza.  
The pizzeria was closer to the center of the state, which was far away.  
The animatronics already had their hands full of work.  
Nick couldn't wait to see what would happen closer to the pizzeria. The constant questions of frustration would drive the animatronics mad.  
He had been with children before even though sadly God hadn't blessed him with any of his own.  
Nick had never found a woman that would suit his needs and complete him.  
Many had tried but Nick had always been too wild for them. If only there was a woman in that world. Someone who'd be close to crazy.  
The world was ending but before that Nick wanted to touch someone's breasts. He imagined it in his mind.  
So much nudity and so much passion.

He could almost feel the skin of the woman.  
" I love you, my sweet lady", Nick thought out loud.  
" Who are you talking to?", a voice woke him up.  
The little boy was standing there next to him. The child looked weirded out as well as confused.  
Nick had been reaching out to touch the windshield. He coughed and relaxed.  
" Nobody. I was just..admiring the road", Nick explained to him.  
The boy nodded like most kids would have. A typical thing for them to do when they didn't understand adults.  
Nick was embarrassed of himself. He was lucky that the child was not older.  
Anyone else would have told him he was a creep.  
Sometimes Nick just couldn't hold himself back. When a crazy idea hit him, it remained in his brain for a long time.  
That's what he meant when he said that no one had been wild enough for him.  
He would have needed a psychopath.

" No! Get it out of your head", he commanded himself and hit the side of his head.  
There were obstacles on the road, he needed to concentrate. They were broken cars and bodies.  
A congestion had taken place there when the Beginning had struck.  
Nick was confused about that.  
" A congestion on a highway? There are no crossroads or exits nearby. I guess panic causes congestions even on highways", he thought by himself.  
" Hold on, people and animals. There are some tight turns here", he warned the others.  
There were dozens of cars on the road, it was absolutely insane.  
Some poor bastard had crashed into the front of a truck. That fender bender must have obliterated the driver instantly.  
" These people were running away from something. They were driving the wrong way", Nick assumed.  
There was a high traffic island between the roadways so crossing it was hard. Many a car was facing the wrong way.  
Nick could almost hear the panic in his ears.  
People were trying to get to the other state but then something scared them and made them turn around.  
Perhaps something had blocked the road.

Nick felt sad for those poor people. Then he noticed something that didn't exactly lift his spirit.  
There was a car on the road. It had not crashed but blown up. The engine was showing, it was rather fine.  
The engine had not blown up.  
Nick knew it was silly and ludicrous but it looked like the car had had explosives in it. The biggest hole was in the roof.  
Everything, including the people, inside, had been torn to bits. The explosives had been on the roof by all accounts.  
Nick's heart began to bump harder.  
This time it was not him turning himself on but rather his fear showing its face.  
Nick knew it was stupid and ridiculous to imagine but he knew there was only one good explanation.  
" Something shot the car. That was a missile", Nick whispered to himself in fear.  
Those people had been escaping a war zone.  
Why would the military shoot their own citizens though? That car had Mexican license plates but that was not the main point.  
Maybe everyone had started killing everyone when it was hard to see if someone was a monster.  
That was one evil trick of the monsters. They were able to blend in easily and cause chaos that way.

The road seemed calm at the moment but that was the aftermath. The whole world had been pure death and panic then.  
Nick moved on to find more cars which had suffered the same fate. The military had been merciless and cruel.  
One car had seven skeletons in in.  
Two parents and their five children had blown to bits and their heads were missing. One skeleton was on a baby seat.  
That child must have been no more than two years old.  
Nick's attention was caught by Rachel who was looking out the window too. She noticed the car and gasped.  
Those were bones of real children.  
It was pointless to wish that Rachel wouldn't see the infant. Her eyes had been fixed on it immediately.  
The rabbit's eyes widened and she couldn't take her eyes off it.  
Other people had shot that infant. The monsters had made people kill each other.  
Was there anything that the monsters wouldn't kill? Was there anything innocent enough to make them feel bad?  
It had been a baby, the most innocent of all creatures.

Rachel watched the car vanish from her view. Her eyes noticed the kids, alive in the bus.  
The same thought came into her head as before.  
" We must keep these children safe. They've got nothing left and neither do we. We only have each other's support", thought Rachel.  
That infant couldn't be saved anymore but the kids were still alive. Failing was not an option for Rachel.

She moved on as there was so much to do.  
Nick sighed, Rachel was fine. It was good to see.  
The question was how long it would last. Nick had a slight idea of what might be coming up.  
They were at the state border and something was blocking the highway by all accounts.  
Nick felt pain in his back, he had not thought of what was coming.  
It had been lying dormant somewhere in his mind. He was aware of what they were facing but he had forgotten about it.  
" Get ready for a stop", Nick mouthed as they drove by a sign.  
More signs were up ahead. They told the drivers to have their driver's licenses ready for inspection.  
A few Marshall service cars were lying on the side of the road.

They were entering a state, in which a terrorist animatronic was loose.  
The news had made it very clear that the state was closed.  
" Hey, guys. We might have a problem. The road is blocked", Nick shouted to the others.  
The animatronics came to him and peered ahead. There was a long fence and a huge checkpoint.  
" Damn it. The border is closed. There's a fence around the state, I forgot. We have to get through", Ray realized the situation.  
That explained the military vehicles that had been shooting those cars.  
Okami and his escaped friends had forced the military to take action. Sadly, they had not been ready for the Beginning.  
No matter how much you shot, a fallen monster was always replaced by three others.  
The checkpoint had been torn to shreds, at least when it came to people. The fence was still standing and the gate, on the road, was closed.  
" Damn it. Eff my ass, destiny", Nick almost hit his head into the steering wheel.

The lights were still on, which was never a good sign as they had learned the hard way. The checkpoint had cars in front of it.  
Some cars had been used to make a wall in front of the gate. The monsters were very clear that they wanted nobody crossing the border.  
Nick had to stop the bus. The fence continued on and on.  
There was a town on their right and a forest on their left. That road had been a beautiful sight until the military had closed off the border.  
The fence and the contraption, the military called a checkpoint apparently, were ugly.  
The checkpoint was like a road toll, except taller. They had ruined the sight and the jolly drive.  
Nick was repeating the same curse words over and over again.  
" Checkpoint up my ass", he had covered his face.

" Calm down, Nick. Take a deep breath", Doug hugged and patted him.  
Nick pushed the animatronic away.  
" I am calm. It's just..ass effing dammit", he was grinning hard.  
Doug understood that patting wasn't the way to calm Nick down. He thought it would have worked, everyone loved Doug's hugs.

Ray peered ahead and saw no path across to the other side. A barn was right on the other side of the fence but it was no use.  
The fence itself was at least fifteen meters tall. Spectacular and weird.  
There were tire marks on the road as well. They began from the point, opposite to the barn.  
Someone had been drifting there like a professional. The marks were doing circles and even triangles.  
Whoever had done those, Ray admired them.  
The marks ended at the right side of the road. The car had driven to the wilderness.  
It was a field so maybe those people had made it. There were no cars on it.  
They had probably gone to the town, across the field.  
" I see no way across either. We might be stuck", Ray told the others.  
" Well that's just wonderful. Exactly what we needed", Rachel was as happy as Nick.  
She glanced at the children and gestured them to take it easy and calm down.  
Doug and Rachel were frustrated but not as frustrated as Nick.  
" We stopped here. We can't do this anymore. Wanna turn around?", he asked sarcastically.  
" We will find a way around. We will, trust me", Ray promised him.  
" No, we won't!", Nick shouted and smacked his fist into the steering wheel.  
It could have activated the airbag but no, instead it made something worse.  
Toot! Toot! The bus' horn went off and activated some car alarms, nearby.  
" Oh no", Nick regretted it.

The monsters woke up. A few came out of the booth, on top of a giant staircase at the checkpoint.  
They noticed the intruders. The bus was the same and the monsters were still angry about the Popgoes thing.  
They didn't move though.  
Rachel's ears perked up immediately.  
" Drive, Nick! Hit the throttle!", she shouted in panic.  
The animatronics heard the sound of a helicopter. It rose over the checkpoint and faced the bus.  
The missiles, on its sides, were shiny and ready to meet their target. The guns were prepared as well.  
" Oh shit!", Nick started the bus.  
They had to go immediately. That sight was bad!  
It was a hopeful thought to think that the helicopter had soldiers in it. Nick didn't want to stay to see if he was right.  
Most likely, the monsters had found new toys along the line.  
Based on the smiles on the monsters' faces, Nick's presumption was correct. The helicopter fired its guns and Nick yanked the steering wheel to the right.  
The helicopter flew by and bullets missed the bus. The kids shrieked and the animatronics prayed.  
They couldn't go into the forest, it would have been a suicide.  
To be honest, not a single rational thought was flowing through Nick's brain right then.  
He was filled with pure, primitive panic. The wild Nick knew that the helicopter was too strong a foe for him.  
When fighting is impossible, you flee like a chicken, about to be slaughtered.

The field, on their right was open and hard to drive on. Nick's reflexes told him to turn around and drive like crazy.  
He wasn't in a hurry to be like that one infant and its family. The bus slipped on the road as the bit, on their right side, was covered in oil.  
The bus was going towards the field.  
A sudden idea hit Nick. Maybe he was able to think rationally.  
The road was too straight to be used as an escape route. The helicopter would get them.  
Nick had no other choice. The field was the only way out.  
Getting over the fence would have to wait. They had to get into that town and hide somewhere.  
The tire marks were going to the field. Nick's primitive instinct told him to follow in the steps of his own species.  
He pushed the throttle as the helicopter turned around. It fired a missile.  
" Watch out!", Doug screamed as he saw the incoming missile through the back window.  
Nick saw it in the left mirror and turned right. The missile hit the ditch between the road and the field.

The whole bus shook like a leaf in wind. The bus almost flew over the ditch and drove to the field.  
It was muddy and wet but Nick was a capable driver. The farmer wouldn't have liked what they were doing to his oats and wheat.  
The helicopter was firing and the bus zigzagged like a snake.  
The children were sure that they would blow up any second. The animatronics had hugged their nearest child in panic.  
Some of the children would have needed the comfort more than the current ones.  
The animatronics couldn't help it, they had worked on their instincts too.  
" Ave Maria. Gratia plena, Dominus tecum", Lena's reaction was to pray.  
" Quiet, Maria! I mean Lena! You're distracting me", Nick was too scared to focus on his own words.  
Lena continued as the ground was blowing up around them. Nick dodged to the left and mud flew up in the air.  
The monsters looked like kids with a new toy. A beast witch was piloting it obviously.  
The monsters were laughing and jumping around.  
Luckily, the beast wasn't an experienced pilot. Every time ground was hit, the bus jumped into the air.  
Soon, the animatronics had come to their senses and gone to the kids who were actually crying.  
Their presence was almost completely useless but they had to do it.  
" Please don't cry. Nick will drive us to safety", Rachel had closed her eyes as she had embraced one child.  
The view, on the window, was astonishing.  
Mud and fire shot out of the ground, which was rather terrifying. The field was an erupting volcano by the looks of it.  
The guns were firing and Nick dodged to the left.

" Hold still", the beast, in the cockpit, raged.  
It was getting annoyed.  
" Just bloody die already. Fate won't save you now", it grinned.

The helicopter was hard to pilot. Considering that, the beast witch was good for a dead guy.  
The town loomed ahead of them. Those buildings weren't skyscrapers but they were tall enough not to be called a village.  
Nick was driving on a field at full speed. The noise was emanating all the way to the town.  
" Look! That's an amusing sight", a voice said inside one of the buildings.  
A figure was staring out through a big hole.  
" I guess we could save them", replied another voice.  
The two figures had corpses of monsters beneath their feet.  
" Why though? Let's see how long they survive. It'll be fun", the first voice giggled.  
" No. We are nice. Even though it would be fun to watch, we won't let it go that far", the second voice replied.  
" Alright, dad", the first figure sounded bored. The two figures started going down the stairs. A pair of bunny ears and purple hair swayed in the stairs as the figures descended.

On the field, the tension was high.  
" To the right! To the left!", Ray was shouting orders.  
" Shut up! You're not helping", Nick told the raccoon.  
The beast had lost its mind by then. Nick was uncertain of how long they'd last.  
Lena was praying and so far it was working.

They had reached the town which welcomed them with open arms. With open buildings and hiding places, to be precise.  
Nick wasn't going to calm down before they'd be on solid, concrete ground again. The town seemed big and empty.  
The fence was right beside it. Someone insane might have thought about driving off one of the buildings to get to the other side.  
It was possible but too crazy for anyone, Nick at least, to think about.  
They just had to hide. Nick was on gear five as he hit the ditch that separated the field from concrete.  
He should have considered slowing down. The bottom of the bus hit a small bump, in front of the ditch.  
Nick felt the throttle give up. Pushing it did nothing.  
" No! No! Our gas", Nick shouted as the bus started slowing down.

They had reached concrete but now they were as good as dead. Nick pushed the clutch down to keep rolling but eventually the bus stopped.  
Nick released the clutch and looked behind. The helicopter was coming for them and Rachel was at the back to see it.  
She had the perfect place for witnessing their destruction. Rachel looked it straight in the eye.  
" Got you!", the beast smiled in the cockpit.

Suddenly an arrow broke the window. It missed the beast but hit the back wall. The arrow exploded and the helicopter was set on fire.  
It went down in the loud bang.  
" No! Not again!", the beast screamed before it hit the ground.  
The helicopter rolled forward a bit before stopping. The wreck was behind the bus and Rachel was looking at it with wide eyes.  
" Get out! Move!", Rachel told the children.  
A miracle had happened but they had no time to be happy. They had to get out.  
The bus didn't move anymore and they knew what was about to follow.  
As Rachel ran out with her friends, she could already hear the army of monsters coming for them.

Farewell: They were saved once again. Milla and Fritz are here too now.  
You thought I was done with them, didn't you? Lena is a Smith so it was only a matter of time before she'd meet Fritz.  
See you on the next chapter: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	73. From cousin to cousin

Greeting: Hi. Today is just following Rachel. They were rescued by what appeared to be Milla's arrow. They had to leave before the army of monsters got to them. So what now?

( Rachel and friends. In an unnamed town near the border of the state)

"Run! We need to get out", Rachel hurried the children as she left the bus.  
Ray assisted Lena and some older kids who were carrying toddlers. Doug was doing the same as Rachel.  
Nick was at the very front and his leg was bleeding again. His blood pressure had risen due to the stress and panic.  
It wasn't good for him, blood was rather important to him. The bandage was red and some blood was bursting out through the gaps.  
Nick's leg was hurting badly but he was too tough to allow it to stop himself. Nobody knew where to go but it was better than remaining in the bus.  
Too bad they had to hurry. If they had had more time, Nick would have been able to repair whatever had broken.  
The buildings were watching the panicking children and feeling sad for them. Rachel knew she would be the first one to get killed.  
To get her friends and her children, the monsters were going to have to go through her first.  
Rachel was ready to die for all of them. She glanced at Doug and thought about him.  
" If this ends here, it has been great to sing with you. You are the cutest puppy in the world", Rachel thought.  
Then her eyes were fixed on the incoming monsters.  
There was a lot of them. Even though it was less than Rachel had expected, they would still kill the animatronics easily.

The monsters stopped before reaching the group. There was no sign, they just simply stopped.  
If Rachel hadn't known better, she'd have said that those were robots. They were walking at the exact same pace.  
It looked like a terrifying march of the undead. All looked to be full of hatred and also relief.  
Rachel knew why, they had been annoying for the past days. There were two beast witches at the front of the group and they were smiling.  
The monsters might have been angry but the beasts were enjoying themselves.  
It was exactly as they had imagined it.  
Rachel and her friends had nowhere to go. No vehicles, no fire, too many kids to be protected.

" Greetings, animatronics. We meet again", said the beast on the right.  
Rachel shivered, it was the same beast again. The one that had been inside Pete and the one that had fallen on Blake the badger.  
It didn't want to leave Rachel and Doug's crew alone.  
" Nothing to say? So sad", it said mimicking a tear with its finger.  
It was smiling though.  
" I have to say, you have been the most annoying creatures ever. Not even the Fazbears were such pain in the ass. Luckily it ends now", the beast giggled creepily.  
The monsters were getting closer.  
" You have proved to be stronger than He expected. Too bad you weren't on our side. But hey! You can't get everything you want.  
I wish all of you farewell", the beast waved at them.  
" By the way! Don't hold back the screams when you die. It's more fun that way", it added briefly.  
Rachel got out her angriest expression and wrapped her hands around the kids, beside her.  
She took her fighting stance which was all over the place. It was a fake expression, in reality Rachel was terrified.  
The monsters got closer and licked their lips. The dinner was served.  
The kids were hugging one another. Rachel wasn't going to give the monsters pleasure by screaming.  
She wouldn't go down without a fight.

Suddenly, a loud whistle filled the air and the monsters stopped in confusion.  
The animatronics were surprised too and Rachel's fighting stance faded away. She stood up and looked around.  
The whistle had come from the building, in front of them. Turned out that the buildings had not been the only thing, watching the street.  
There was someone standing by a big hole in the wall. Her purple hair and clothes were swaying in the wind.  
" Who is that?", Rachel asked Ray and Doug.  
" I don't know", Ray responded.  
" Me neither", agreed Doug.  
She was an astonishing sight. The animatronics and the children had their mouths wide open.  
The monsters were uncertain of what was happening but they knew the woman had to die.  
The purple woman grabbed an arrow from her slim quiver and shot it at the two beasts. The arrow blew up and both beasts got obliterated.  
" Let's have some fun", she smiled by the hole.  
She had gotten the monsters' attention and now it was the time to play. She got ready with her arrows and jumped down onto a pile of trash.  
She did a backflip in the air like an absolute badass.  
" Show-off", Lena snorted at Milla.  
Those two had never seen each other. In fact, Milla hadn't even heard Lena's name before.

The monsters attacked her in rage and she responded with arrows. The exploding arrows were probably not the best to be used so close.  
Milla had already been wasting them carelessly. She used some of her normal arrows along with fiery ones.  
One arrow shot through at least five monsters who were in a line. The animatronics were just watching the show.  
Milla pulled her sword out of its sheath. She sliced a monster in half and loved it by the looks of it.  
Rachel, Ray and Doug didn't know what to do. They didn't know who the woman was and how she was such a badass.  
Nick was closest to Milla and he had nothing on his way.  
" That's a goddess", he mouthed.  
He was watching it in slow motion. Milla was so purple and so wild. She was a heroic goddess.  
Her blade was fast and wet, her eyes wild and passionate. She looked like she started glowing every time she killed a monster.  
Nick was thinking about so many naughty things, even Springlock would have been impressed.

Milla's moves were gory but elegant. She was young and fast.  
" Get some, weirdos! I'm here. Stop trying to hit me and hit me", she was shouting.  
She even made Matrix references. That was Nick's favorite movie.  
Some monsters figured out that while Milla was distracted, they could have a snack.  
About seven to nine monsters split from the main group and headed for the animatronics.  
Rachel got ready to fight again. Milla was nearly overwhelmed. But just nearly!  
She shot an arrow at one of the monsters and it went through the monsters head. She was too busy to shoot any more.

" Dad! Little help!", Milla shouted into the distance.  
To the animatronics' surprise, a car drove around a corner. Their car was amazing and fast.  
It looked like a proper military vehicle.  
" I think we just found the drifting car", Ray told his friends.  
The tire marks, it left onto the concrete, were the exact same.  
The monsters glanced to their left to see bright lights coming at them. The car drove over the monsters easily.  
It had come from behind the crashed helicopter so the monsters had not seen it. Rachel's jaw fell to the lowest point, possible.  
She had expected some weird creep with huge biceps.  
" Get some, bastards", a huge purple bunny said, driving.  
It made Rachel feel worthless and weak. That bunny should have been the one protecting the children, not Rachel.  
She realized that they were poor excuses for warriors.  
That purple rabbit was what a real warrior looked like. Rachel knew that should have made her feel better.  
That rabbit and his so called daughter were not their enemies by the looks of it.  
Maybe those two would like to help Rachel's crew get to the other side. The fence hadn't been an obstacle for them.

Milla yelled on the top of her trash lookout. It was pure joy.  
Her sword was moving like wind and her arrows hit their target every time. Rachel's crew didn't have to do anything.  
They were too amazed to even move right then. The children had confidence in the new heroes as well.  
The purple bunny, Fritz, had two guns in his hands and he was going nuts with them.  
He was pushing the throttle with his right foot, the left one was steering the vehicle. It was something he had learned during their play time.  
Fritz drove around the street, they were on. The street was amazingly wide since it was the main street of the town.  
More monsters were coming from downtown and they were about as shocked as Rachel's crew.  
" Kill them all. It's what you do!", a grim voice said in the monsters' heads.  
The souls of the dead obeyed like dogs. They charged at the bus and Milla.

She had almost killed all the monsters, around her. Fritz stopped the car and ran to the back.  
The hole, between the back and the front, was useful.  
" Oh yeah! Time to get out the big guns", he smiled excitedly.  
Rachel wasn't sure what the purple bunny was doing.  
Suddenly, the roof opened and Fritz popped out of it. It was like real life.  
He was a bunny that popped out of its burrow. Except that normal bunnies didn't have miniguns in their hands.  
Ray blew air through his closed lips. He knew how many rounds miniguns shot in a minute.  
Fritz took aim and started shooting. It made the kids cover their ears.  
The monsters were dropping like flies. Some corpses shot backwards due to the impact.  
Fritz was having fun.  
" Unfair! I was suppose to use that!", Milla shouted from her lookout.  
" The early bird catches the worm!", Fritz shouted back.  
Milla sliced the few remaining monsters in half. The rest had stopped since they understood that Milla was not easily defeated.  
Who could go against Fritz's minigun?  
Nobody, that's who!  
" These are your brothers and sisters! You wanna go too? I'll murder your whole family if I need to!", Milla pointed at all the corpses.

The monsters took off and ran towards the field, they had had enough for the day. The monsters, coming from downtown, realized the same thing.  
" Fall back!", one beast witch shouted.  
It was the last one. As the monsters fell back, it remained.  
" Who are you?", it asked the air, around it.  
Milla ran towards it with an exploding arrow. The beast hadn't spoken to her but she answered its question.  
" We are your worst nightmare, bitch!", she shouted and shot the beast.  
The explosion was loud and it broke the already broken ground. The concrete had had enough and it gave up.  
An enormous sinkhole appeared onto the street. Milla yelled in joy, the sinkhole was an amazing way to end the battle.  
The Smiths had dealt with an army on their own.  
In front of frail victims too!

Fritz jumped off his seat and lowered the minigun. He came out of the back and gave his daughter a high-five.  
" Yeah! We did it, Milla. Nobody messes with us", Fritz was joyful.  
Milla nodded and they both turned to look at Rachel's crew and the kids. Rachel and her friends came closer carefully.  
It was never too safe not to be careful. Fritz and Milla came closer to them too.  
" You guys seemed to be in danger so we came to help. Are you alright?", Fritz asked Rachel.  
She didn't know what to say.  
" Can you even talk?", Fritz chuckled to amuse Milla.  
Lena was behind Doug but the purple rabbit's voice woke up a memory.  
" I know that voice", she pushed Doug aside and looked at Fritz.  
The rabbit stopped in place and looked at the old woman.  
" Lena? Is that you? You..you are here?", he was shocked.  
Lena's eyes widened. Fritz had changed quite a lot since they had seen each other but he was the same on the inside.  
Lena was able to recognize him immediately.  
" Fritz", she opened her mouth.  
Lena started walking towards the rabbit. The animatronics knew who Fritz was, Nick had told them about him in the bus.  
" You got to be kidding me", Rachel thought.  
Lena looked like she was going to give Fritz a hug. They had not seen each other in a long time.  
Fritz remembered that Lena had always been a hugger. He opened his arms for a big hug.  
Lena came to him and raised only her other arm. Fritz was confused about it as Lena slapped him in the face.  
That was certainly unexpected.

" Ouch!", Fritz held his cheek.  
" What was that for?", he asked Lena.  
Nobody else moved, not even Milla.  
" That was for leaving me with those psychopaths. Where the hell did you go? I thought you were dead. I waited for you to come back for years", Lena answered him.  
" It took the end of the world for you to show up. And you didn't even return as your true self. Like! What even is this?", Lena looked at Fritz's animatronic body.  
" I'm an animatronic, cousin. It happened to me some time after I went missing. Let me explain", Fritz told the confused woman.  
" This better be good", Lena crossed her arms.

Fritz didn't know where to start, after all, that had come so fast.  
" I tried talking to you. I know I kept a lot of secrets. You see, I did a lot of bad things", he told Lena.  
The woman knew what Fritz had done. Murdered kids were something she did not tolerate.  
" After that, I found Milla and my life changed. I knew you hated me and I didn't want to show my face. I was embarrassed of myself. Then Legends.. I mean.  
Some evil animatronics kidnapped me and took Milla away. I thought she was dead", Fritz explained.  
Milla laughed at that.  
" I saw them decapitate him. I thought he was dead too. Then I found out that he was actually alive. They had put him into a bunny called Springtrap.  
The Fazbears helped me separate them. Oh memories", she giggled.

Lena looked at her and then at Fritz. Out of all that she could have paid attention to, the purple haired woman was her choice.  
Everything else was too complicated for her mind.  
" Since when have you had a daughter? You are sterile, even I remember that", Lena sounded demanding.  
" I found her. Milla was on an alley as a baby. I took her and raised her", Fritz told his cousin.  
Lena glanced at Milla again. She responded by kissing the air and winking.  
" Good job, Fritz. She is like the Joker mixed with one of those gothic guys", Lena replied sarcastically.  
" Thank you", Milla took is as a compliment.

" Um..excuse me", Rachel came from behind Lena.  
All three looked at her.  
" This is rather weird and all but can you please stop? Our kids are getting scared. You know, the talk about decapitating people and all that", Rachel requested.  
Lena nodded.  
" Forgive me, Rachel. I have wanted to slap this son of a bitch for a long time", she told the bunny.  
She spoke quietly so the children couldn't hear any bad words. Lena returned to the rest of the group.  
Rachel followed Lena with her gaze but suddenly Milla grabbed her hand.  
" Hi! I'm Milla Smith by the way. Are you Lena's friend? I didn't even know she existed", greeted Milla.  
" Yea. She is my friend. I'm Rachel the rabbit", Rachel shook hands with her.

Lena wanted to go back into the bus.  
" Nick! Can you fix this bus?", she asked the man.  
Nick was still quite amazed by Milla but then he woke up.  
" Yea. If we have some time to spare, I can do it no problem", he answered the woman.  
Nick started working as soon as possible.  
" Where are you heading?", Fritz asked Lena.  
" To Freddy Fazbear's. Do you have a problem with that?", she asked and rolled her eyes.  
Fritz got excited.  
" We are heading there too. Like I said, I know Springtrap. We were suppose to go there immediately.  
We just got a bit too excited about our new car and toys", he told Lena.  
" We could go there together. Me and Milla can defend you", he added.  
" Yea, dad", Milla put her hand in the air.  
Lena was not too happy about it.  
" What makes you think we want your protection?", she asked him.  
" Just a hunch", Fritz said and looked around at the helicopter and the monsters' corpses.  
Lena noticed them and realized how screwed they were.  
" Oh, Virgin Mary, have mercy", Lena looked up at the clouds.  
" Alright then! Consider it making up for leaving me", Lena shouted by the bus door.  
" I will. Nice to see you again, cousin, by the way. You might hate me but I missed you", Fritz told her as he turned around.  
It touched Lena's heart.  
" Nice to see you again too", she responded after a while.  
There was softness in her voice no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Fritz smiled, looking away from her.  
" Still the same old sweetheart", he whispered to himself happily.

As Nick was fixing the bus, Milla and Fritz greeted all the animatronics. Ray commented Milla's fight moves and Doug was amazed by their car.  
Rachel allowed her friends to chat with the newcomers. They had been lucky.  
Milla and Fritz were heading towards Fazbear's pizza as well. Rachel thanked whatever force had helped them.  
She was happy for both herself and her friends.  
Lena would come around eventually. She and Fritz would make amends.  
Lena had sounded angry but deep within she was happy to see him.  
The future looked brighter than ever and Rachel was sure that the Fazbears would let them in.

She could hear Fritz talking behind her.  
" They would never loose. Have you even seen Storm's fighting skills? You have nothing to worry about", Fritz told Ray who sounded relieved.  
Rachel understood him very well, she was relieved as well. They were safe, yet something seemed off.  
Rachel was standing by the sinkhole and looked into its depths.  
" Good job. Only one thing remains anymore. You need it", her feelings told her.

Rachel felt something in the earth. The sinkhole had happened because there was a cavern underneath the town.  
Their state's ground had not been dug all that much. Could very well be that no one had even noticed the cavern, beneath their town.  
It was calling Rachel, like a voice from the past.  
It was not darkness, it was..something else.  
" You okay?", asked Ray, behind her.  
Rachel was too focused to get startled.  
" What are you looking at?", Ray walked next to her.  
Doug, Milla and Fritz got interested too.  
" Looks pretty deep", Fritz admitted.  
" Cool. It's like we could go spelunking", Milla clapped her hands.  
" Something's down there", Rachel said suddenly.  
" Do not follow it if it tells you to jump. That is deep", Ray told her.  
" I can't see the bottom. Oh wait! There it is", Milla pointed down into the cave.  
" There's light down there", Doug noticed.  
When he said that, the others noticed it too.

" We need to go down there", Rachel told the rest.  
They went to tell Nick about it.  
" No! Absolutely no! You crazy?", he asked Rachel.  
" I can feel something calling me. I must go down there. We will be back as soon as the bus is fixed", insisted Rachel.  
" We'll go too. Let's see what it's about", Fritz suggested.  
" I would like that too. Somehow, I get that same feeling as well", Milla commented.  
" Fine then. Be careful okay! Let's not walk into another trap", Nick told them.  
He would do anything for Milla, she would remember that later if he got lucky.  
" Don't worry, we know how to fight", Fritz promised him.

After a while, they were ready to go deep into the cave. It was weird but there were platforms that formed a circular staircase.  
Rachel was certain that she had to go down there. Something demanded it, something powerful.  
It was different than anything else she had ever felt.  
" You don't have to come, guys", she told her friends.  
Ray, Doug, Milla and Fritz were coming with her.  
" We don't abandon our friends. You know that, Rachel", Doug said sweetly.  
" Okay. Let's go", Rachel shrugged and took the first step.  
The others followed with awe in their eyes. Doug was walking beside Fritz and Milla.  
" Hey, Fritz", Doug asked him.  
" What is it, Doug?", Fritz asked while minding his step.  
" We saw your tire marks by the checkpoint, further into the south. How did you get over the fence? How will we get to the other side?", Doug asked him.  
" Well.. I don't know about the second one but the first one I can answer. We used a barn, on the other side, as a ramp.  
It shot us upwards and our car did a backflip", Fritz answered him.  
" You know what I did? I showed the monsters both of my middle fingers and my sick breasts", Milla added.  
She sounded extremely proud of it.  
" Really? That's weird but cool. I guess", Doug raised his eyebrows.  
" That's not even the sickest thing we have ever done", Fritz laughed and patted Doug's shoulder.  
He liked the cute puppy.

They descended into the weird cavern.  
" Somebody is here. Stay alert", said a silent voice in the depths.

Farewell: Something has found them. Good or bad? It is more powerful anyway.  
More powerful than anything else? Reason for Rachel's survival is within their grasp.  
That will be in the next chapter. Hopefully, this one was exciting too.  
See you! THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	74. Spelunkers

Greeting: In today's chapter, it is the time to follow Rachel's instinct and descend into a dark cave.  
Anything could be down there. What will they find? Now we shall find out!

( Rachel, Doug, Ray and the Smiths. The descent)

As the bus and the children were left behind, the animatronics got alerted.  
Milla wasn't able to see much but she was, in fact, less scared than Rachel or Doug. The sky, still above their heads, didn't provide much light at all.  
The animatronics could see well in the dark and Milla's eyes were adjusting quickly. Rachel was with Ray and Doug was with the Smiths.  
The way, the sinkhole had formed, was too convenient to be a coincidence. The stone formed an almost perfect staircase to the bottom.  
There was water dripping down the cold walls and wind was blowing from below.

It was slippery and they had to walk slowly.  
" Do we really have to go all the way down? Maybe the thing, you're looking for, isn't at the bottom", Ray suggested.  
Rachel glanced at him. Her eyes were certain and devoid of all doubt.  
" No. It's at the bottom. There is nothing above it. This cave is close to bedrock. I just know it. Nobody has probably been down here in centuries", she answered Ray.  
The raccoon wasn't certain if Rachel was only joking or if she was serious.  
There was light coming from below along with the wind. The breeze brought echoes with it, they hit Ray's ears.  
It was not just a cave, he could feel it too. Ray understood why Rachel had wanted to go down.  
He knew that Rachel wanted to flee too. It just.. felt wrong to leave.  
" Bless us", Ray whispered silently and did the sign of the cross.  
Wherever they were descending, Ray was afraid of it. If it hadn't been bad enough before, Milla began to whistle happily while walking.  
Doug felt calmer when he was with the Smiths.  
Ray, on the other hand, found Milla's whistling very annoying.  
" Could you stop that? You're driving my nerves nuts", Ray asked Milla.  
He sounded like he was trying to hold back anger.  
" Why? Silence makes me nervous. You wouldn't understand. Silence is the worst thing ever", Milla told Ray.  
Her time in the closet, in their house, had made her afraid of silence. She needed to whistle in order to keep the ghosts at bay.  
" At least whistle more quietly", demanded Ray.

They descended into the cave and the light, below, got brighter.  
" Rachel!", a voice shouted from above.  
Rachel, Ray and Doug jumped in fear. The Smiths just glanced up calmly.  
" What, little boy?", Fritz shouted to a boy who standing on the edge.  
" I want to speak with Rachel. Is she down there?", the boy asked Fritz.  
It was dark down there and the boy couldn't see a thing.  
" Yes, sweetie. I'm right here. What's the matter?", Rachel responded to the boy's voice.  
" Will you be back soon?", the boy wanted to know.  
" Very soon, little one. Don't worry", she smiled even if the boy couldn't see it.  
That calmed him down.  
" Okay. I'll go tell my friends", the boy said gladly and left.  
Rachel looked at the others.  
" Kids", she shook her head and smiled.

They continued and hoped that nothing would happen up there. The monsters were gone for the time being but they might come back.  
Though, Rachel doubted that. Milla and Fritz had really scared them off.

The last circles around the hole were scary. Ray expected anything to jump out at any time.  
Nothing did in the end but Ray was terrified. There was no light source at the bottom, the light was coming from the walls.  
It looked like phosphor. The cave continued towards the north.  
It was perfectly circular, man-made obviously, and the walls were beautifully flat.  
" This doesn't look so bad. It seemed way darker from the top", Milla jumped around joyfully.  
She stepped into a puddle and her shoes got wet.  
" Shit", she cursed and got out of it.  
" They could invest into plumbing though. It's not hard to install sewers", she added.  
They moved further. They lost the sight of sky, it got claustrophobic.  
" No one has been here in centuries. They didn't have sewers back then. I don't think this was built to be lived in either", Fritz told his daughter.  
" It's like a tomb", Doug shivered in fear.  
" A tomb for whom? Neither Indians nor colonists buried their dead like this", Fritz shook his head in confusion.

Rachel shivered as a drop of water fell on her head. It got sucked into her fur and her metal was safe from rusting.  
The cave was shining like glitter.  
Rachel looked at the walls and the cave drawings on them. It looked like the early people built it but it was too perfect to be dug by them.  
The walls were full of those cave drawings. There was some figure with golden eyes and a sword. The eyes were glowing and it roused humility in Rachel.  
Other figures were pictured as smaller and they were kneeling by the looks of it.  
Some leader perhaps?  
Some figures were standing on two legs, which was not weird. They had tails too, which was rather strange.  
" Animatronics?", Rachel whispered to herself.  
It looked like a huge battle with many lost warriors. It was all over the walls.  
Death, screams and children.  
Rachel knew they were children because she had lived with them for a long time.  
The way, those tiny, human figures cowered behind the animatronics, was familiar.  
Other animatronics tried to kill the children while others protected them. The golden-eyed figure was killing so many things in all the pictures.  
Maybe that was his tomb.  
The depictions of animatronics were giving her the chills. Animatronics hadn't existed centuries ago.  
Rachel became more and more certain of them being there for a reason.

The cave ended ahead. There was what appeared to be a large room. The cave was a hallway of sorts and it lead to the main room.  
Fritz, Ray and Milla were ready for a fight. The room had something in the middle of it.  
Rachel beckoned the rest to remain calm and slow down. Rachel reached the end of the stony hallway and wanted to be the first to go.  
" I'll check it out. If there are traps, I will trigger them", she told her friends.  
Doug was reluctant to let her do it but Ray patted his shoulder. Rachel knew what she was doing or at least felt that she was doing the right thing.  
The room seemed empty more or less. Rachel didn't believe that anything would drop on her.  
She took a step forward and left the safety of the hallway.  
The room's ceiling was now above her frail head. If anything attacked, she would be in danger.  
Doug had closed his eyes in fear. He expected to hear something like Rachel's scream for instance.  
Rachel's voice was what he heard.  
" It's safe. There's nothing, just a stone ceiling with glowing text on it", Rachel comforted her friends.  
It made Doug jump as it was Rachel's voice like he had expected.  
For a second, Doug thought that he had been right. Rachel had said that quite loudly.

Ray patted him on the back.  
" It's okay, Doug", he told the dog.  
Doug opened his eyes, looking like a scared puppy. Then he calmed down.  
Rachel was fine, walking deeper into the room.  
The place was fascinating. There was a wide platform in the middle of the room.  
There was also, on top of that, a podium in the middle of the platform. They, together, formed an altar, made of two layers.  
There was text on the side of the platform. Rachel couldn't understand it one bit.  
Those letters were not something she could read. They kind of looked like Arabian or Sanskrit letters.  
Rachel knew they were neither but that was what Rachel thought when she saw them.  
" Fascinating. Truly fascinating", Rachel whispered to herself.  
Whatever was on that podium had been important to the builders. The room was empty apart from the altar.  
Someone had put effort into building it. The surfaces were flat, the edges were sharp.  
If she hadn't known better, she would have said that they had been made using a laser.  
" What could have made this?", thought Rachel.  
She couldn't see what was on the top of the podium. It was too high.  
If Rachel walked onto the platform, she would see the object.  
The top of the podium was too small to hold a corpse unless it was in an urn. Whatever it was, seemed like the whole place had been built for it.  
There was literally nothing else it could have been built for.  
She admired the builders' dedication.

There were two statues at the frontal corners of the wide platform. They were sitting at the edges and facing the hallway.  
Rachel saw two more at the rear corners, they were facing the back wall. All four were sitting in a lotus position, with their legs crossed in other words.  
They looked like monks with their eyes closed.  
" What the..? That's creepy", Rachel whispered and shook her head.  
They were anthropomorphic animals, not a surprise.  
At least the two at the front were. A bunny and a bear.  
The others were looking around the room. Fritz admired the statues at the back.  
They looked like ballerinas. The other one had a cool hair style which Milla wanted for herself. Both had stony skirts and cold skins.

Rachel didn't go to the back of the room. She looked at the animals, at the front.  
The statues looked like some guardians of the altar. Rachel desired to see what the altar was about.  
The statues were weird but Rachel was not interested in them. She stepped onto the platform and walked forward, towards the podium.  
The others weren't paying much attention to her. Doug was the only one who didn't like her idea.  
" Rachel!", he whispered.  
The bunny looked at him.  
" Come down. I don't like this. Let's just go. The children must be worried sick. Nick should have fixed the bus by now", he reasoned with her.  
" Calm down, Doug. No one's here. I'll just check this out and then we'll leave", Rachel promised him.  
Doug was close to tears of dread. He was scared out of his mind, he couldn't help it.  
Everything, about that place, was unnatural.  
The statues were unnatural, the room and the scriptures were unnatural. Doug wanted to leave already.  
Rachel snorted at the wimpy animatronic. She was just going to take a look.  
Even though even Rachel herself knew the truth. She was going to take the object, no matter what it would be.  
The podium got closer as she walked forward. Doug looked at the hallway and the light, on the walls.  
No one was looking at Rachel right then. The Smiths were too focused on admiring the scriptures.  
Ray had sat down in exhaustion.

Rachel got closer to the podium and the object was starting to loom inside her eyes. Its reflection was inside them.  
She wanted it more than anything. It was long and sharp, just like Rachel's gaze.  
The sword, on the podium, was extraordinary. Beautiful jewels had been sunk into the gold and the silver.  
The handle was pure gold and the blade was silver. The edges were shining in the light.  
There was a bright lump of the shining substance in the ceiling and the light was coming from it.  
The sword had its own spotlight and Rachel wanted it for herself.  
" It's even more beautiful than I could have imagined", Rachel thought by herself.  
Deep within, she had known what she would find.  
" Take me. Let me be born once again", the sword encouraged Rachel.  
" Oh yes. I will. You are mine", Rachel thought, alone.  
She was too concentrated on the sword. Someone was behind her.  
Something had felt her presence and come for her. The sword was welcoming Rachel with open arms, she needed it.  
That beauty had been waiting for her all those years. Rachel was neither scared nor confused.  
She wanted to touch it quickly. That was her fate. That was her purpose.  
Cold feet came towards her as she reached for the sword. The thing was standing right behind her, still like rock.  
" Come here, my baby", Rachel was excited to feel it in her hand.  
She was sure that it would fill the void inside her.  
The thing reached out for Rachel and she reached out for the treasure. Rachel's finger was almost touching the precious blade.

Suddenly, a black hand grabbed hers and stopped it in place.  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you", a foreign voice told her.  
That woke her up and made her jump. Rachel jumped to the right and turned to face the owner of that black hand.  
She let out a startled scream and the others noticed her and the other being.  
Rachel stopped in confusion. It was the rabbit statue, staring at her with its white pupils.  
The eyes were wide, which led Rachel into believing that the other rabbit was afraid too.  
Rachel had been about to do something horrible. The black rabbit didn't let go of her arm.  
The others surrounded the platform and got their weapons out. The black rabbit remained calm and looked at Rachel.  
" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", Rachel apologized to the other rabbit.  
The white pupils got smaller as Rachel looked into them.  
" Me and my friends forgive you, strange rabbit", the black rabbit said with a weird voice.  
" What friends?", Rachel asked her.  
The others looked at the rest of the statues.  
" They are alive too. Wakey, wakey!", Milla went to one and knocked it on the head.  
The strange, taller of the two, ballerina opened her eyes and stood up.  
" Is it the time?", she asked Milla who didn't answer.  
" That was an unnecessary act, my friend", said the black rabbit.  
The two other statues woke up too. All seemed confused at first but then they calmed down.  
Rachel ripped herself out of the rabbit's grip.  
" Well, I'm sorry about that. We just stumbled across this place. We thought you to be statues", Rachel told her.

The black rabbit looked at her friends who came to her.  
By all accounts, the black rabbit wouldn't have wanted to wake them up.  
" Did she touch the sword?", asked the male bear.  
He didn't know anything about the visitors but the sword was what he was concerned about.  
The two others were concerned too. The dark rabbit shook her head.  
They really were guardians. Rachel looked at them confusedly. The rest were surprised too.  
Those weren't statues at all, they were animatronics.  
Weird, black and made of stone perhaps but animatronics nonetheless.  
" Why did you try to touch it?", the bear asked Rachel and got very close.  
He was a tiny bit more aggressive than the rabbit.  
" It was shiny and I wanted to feel it in my grasp", Rachel answered quickly.  
" They are not here to steal it. They aren't her majesty's enemies. No Legends here", the black rabbit told the bear.  
" Actually. Who are you then?", the rabbit added, looking at the visitors.  
Rachel knew the answer was expected to come from her mouth.  
" I'm Rachel. There's Doug, Ray, Milla and Fritz. We aren't here to harm you", she said, pointing at her friends.  
" I know you aren't here to harm us. Otherwise, you'd be dead already", the rabbit stopped her.  
" You are wiser than most in that case even if you are foolish to come here in the first place", the bear added.

" Shadow freddy. Remember the manners. They are lost and afraid. Respect another animatronic as you respect yourself", the black rabbit said.  
" Shadow freddy?", Doug asked suddenly.  
That was weird.  
" Yes. I am Shadow bonnie. Those two are Baby and Ballora. We guard this sword with our lives. He can't leave until it is his time", explained Shadow bonnie.  
That seemed weird to everyone. Shadow bonnie spoke of that sword like it was a person.  
Milla began to talk with Baby about her hair style.

Rachel looked at Shadow bonnie.  
" You have no fur", Rachel told her, staring at her cold, furless skin.  
" And you do yet I don't see how. That is not organic, at least it hasn't been in a long time", replied Shadow bonnie.  
Rachel let Shadow bonnie touch and touch her fur.  
" It's plastic faux fur. You know, made of oil", Rachel told her, weirded out.  
" Oil? Plastic?", Shadow bonnie admired it.  
Rachel couldn't see her expression but she was pretty sure Shadow bonnie had raised her eyebrow.  
That cold thing had no idea of what Rachel was talking about. Shadow freddy joined in and petted Rachel's back like it was a new coat.  
" Hey. Let go of her", Ray came to stop them.  
" You have plastic fur too. Fascinating", Shadow bonnie moved onto touching Ray.  
The raccoon pushed her hand away.  
" You haven't seen the outside world much, have you? You also look like animatronics but you aren't. You are made of stone", Ray told her.  
Shadow bonnie was confused.  
" But animatronics are made of stone. With a soul and magic, we become something more. You have a soul too but your body is different.  
It's more complicated than ours and it has no magic in it", Shadow bonnie told him.

Ray sighed.  
" Are you ready to leave, Rachel? I don't want to have anything to do with this", Ray looked into Rachel's eyes.  
She understood his point clearly.  
" Don't get me wrong, Shadow bonnie. You seem nice and all but this scares me. When were you made?  
Did people live in castles when you went to sleep?", Ray asked her a few questions.  
Shadow bonnie wasn't offended but she saw nothing scary about the situation.  
The sword was safe so everything was alright.  
" People don't live in castles. Castellans live in castles. Witches built us to protect this sword. It belonged to our queen. She was a wonderful girl.  
Children are lovely even if they are meant to be queens", Shadow bonnie was happy.  
The talk about magic and witches meant nothing but confusion to Ray.  
Fritz reacted to it though.  
" Oh. You are connected to those guys. Witches are still a thing if it comforts you.  
These guys don't know anything about their makers though", Fritz pointed at the animatronics.  
" Witches have become a legend. You are scaring the shit out of them", he added.

It made Shadow bonnie sad or at least that's what it seemed like.  
" Well. It's not our problem. The sword is safe. It's not going anywhere", Shadow bonnie smiled.  
Her white teeth were shiny.  
" But we are. Let's leave. Everyone! Let's go", Ray shouted to the others in his group.  
The animatronics and Milla got ready to leave. Shadow freddy spoke to Ray a bit and made him promise not to tell anyone about that place.  
" We have certain enemies that would do anything to get this sword. If it ended up in the wrong hands, it could bring doom upon us all", Shadow freddy told Ray.  
" I'll keep that in mind. Even though doom sort of is here already. Just don't come to the surface", Ray responded.

Rachel was still by the sword as the others entered the hallway. The shadow animatronics looked at her.  
" Are you ready to go? Your friends are leaving", Ballora asked Rachel.  
The bunny nodded to her.  
" Come, Rachel", Doug beckoned her to come.  
" Okay. I'm coming. Just one little thing", Rachel promised.  
" What thing?", Shadow freddy asked her confusedly.  
Rachel's eyes became grim.

" This", she said angrily and grabbed the sword.  
It felt good in her grip, not heavy at all. Then she took off running.  
" No!", Shadow bonnie's voice echoed in the room.  
That had come out of nowhere.  
" Run!", Rachel shouted to her friends who followed their instincts.  
" Kill them! They can't take him!", Shadow bonnie screamed in agony.  
The animatronics were almost on the other side of the hallway.  
" Let it go! What are you doing?", Doug asked Rachel.  
" I need this. It wants me to take it", Rachel answered him.

As they reached the other room and got ready to run up the stairs, Rachel heard something. It was a scream.  
She looked at the other room and saw Shadow bonnie running like Sonic the hedgehog himself. The others started climbing but Rachel stopped.  
Shadow bonnie was too fast. Rachel decided to stop her by striking her with the sword.  
" You can't have him!", Shadow bonnie shouted as she charged at Rachel.  
" Yes, I can and I will!", Rachel cut her with the sword.  
Shadow bonnie blocked it with her hand but something happened. The sword struck her with energy and she gasped.

Shadow bonnie flew backwards and a series of pictures flew past her vision. She got scared.  
" I'm sorry", she apologized to Rachel and watched her leave.  
Rachel ran after her friends. The other shadow animatronics came to Shadow bonnie.  
" Wait! Let them leave", Shadow bonnie got up and stopped her friends.

Rachel ran out and straight into the bus. The others had come sooner and told Nick to start the bus.  
Fritz and Milla had gone into their own car and started it. In the bus, Ray was angry at Rachel.  
" We'll discuss this, Rachel. You are insane", he told her as the door closed.  
Rachel was going to have a lot to explain. Both vehicles took off and drove away.  
The shadow animatronics came to the surface but it was too late. The vehicles were too fast and too far away.  
" He's gone. That cursed rabbit took him", Ballora fell to her knees.  
" Shadow bonnie. Why did you let her take him? Mother will be so angry", Baby weeped.  
Shadow bonnie herself was calm and happy.  
" He showed mother. Why are you weeping, siblings? The time has come", she smiled, looking in the horizon.  
" It has? We didn't fail?", Shadow freddy raised his eyebrows.  
Shadow bonnie looked at him.  
" We haven't. Mother has a new form. He wants to get to her. That bunny will take him to mother, our queen.  
The world has fallen and the final decision awaits", she replied to him.  
" Well, good luck then. Hopefully she doesn't fail him and our queen. She is just a bunny", Ballora sighed.  
" She is an animatronic. Strong and mighty. She won't fail if she keeps her head and the sword doesn't consume her.  
Ornica, the queen, will have him", Shadow bonnie said with determination in her voice.

Farewell: Unfortunately, these animatronics won't follow us any further. We have enough animatronics already.  
Hopefully you liked this chapter even if it was pretty slow paced with a quick ending.  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	75. And the wicked shall run as she comes

Greeting: Rachel and her friends are on their way to the fence. The border is closed but hopefully there are no more helicopters.  
Milla and Fritz may have a plan. And maybe Rachel's new weapon turns out to be useful too. Enjoy!

( Rachel and friends. Driving on a field)

The bus left the town behind, as well as weird animatronics and monster corpses. They were happy to get out of that place after so many fearful situations.  
Their journey wasn't over but no one was thinking about that. Especially not someone like Ray who had more important things to think about.  
Rachel looked like she was petting the sword.  
" Here we are. Let's clean you up", she was talking to it.  
Her hand was wiping dust off the blade and it was shining.  
" You are not cleaning up anything!", Ray kicked the sword to the side.  
He picked Rachel up by the shoulders and pushed her against a bar.  
" I should punch you for that, Rachel. I love you but that was the stupidest thing you could have done", Ray was angry.  
" Calm down, Ray. Use the words", she was calming him down.  
The kids were alerted. It was obvious that Rachel had been a naughty bunny.  
Ray took a deep breath.  
Rachel thought he had calmed down but then he snapped.  
" What the heck were you thinking? You did the exact opposite of what they ordered. What part of ´Do not touch the sword´ was unclear to you?", he shouted at her.  
Rachel looked at the sword for answers, she got none.  
She had stolen the sword on purpose. She had planned it well and executed it.  
" Let me down, Ray. It's mine now. We made it, that is all. No harm done", she told him.  
Ray let her go and looked deep into her eyes.  
" It's not yours, it never was. We should give it back to them. The consequences will come for us sooner or later", he warned her.  
" Never. I won't give it back. They were just guarding it, the sword wasn't theirs.  
If they were down there for centuries, their so called queen must be dead by now", Rachel said to him.

Ray glanced at the sword and tried to pick it up. Rachel rushed to it and grabbed it quickly.  
" I'll keep it safe. I took it so I'll be holding it", she explained to Ray.  
Doug was worried about Rachel. The kids were too. That didn't seem like Rachel's normal behaviour.  
" Why are you so possessive over it? You sound like someone else. Just put it down", Doug told Rachel.  
" Nonsense. I'm fine. It wants to be with me because I'll keep it safe", Rachel shook her head.  
" Not you too. It! Is! An! Object! It can't think nor desire", Ray rolled his eyes.

" Can you please explain what happened down there? I'm really curious", Nick interrupted.  
Ray sacrificed some time to tell him the story. Rachel wasted that time on cleaning the sword.  
" Interesting. I'm with Ray on this one, Rachel", Nick said finally.  
" What?", Rachel leaned into the sword.  
" Those guys were really serious about you not touching it. Probably for a good reason too. It might be dangerous", Nick told her.  
Rachel snorted.  
" How? It is beautiful. It only cuts your enemies a bit. Those animatronics were just dedicated to their queen", she insisted.  
Lena was sitting next to Nick who glanced at her.  
" It is already changing you, Rachel darling. You are obsessed over it.  
Tell me then. Would you sacrifice the kids to keep that sword?", Lena glanced at the rabbit animatronic.  
Rachel was astounded.  
" Of course not! Kids come first", she was certain of it.  
" Maybe", she added silently when she looked at the sword.  
Ray grabbed the sword out of Rachel's hands.  
" I'm taking this. I don't know what has gotten into you. You're ready to defend it against anything.  
I see it in your eyes, Rachel", Ray told her and stopped her from taking it back.  
" Give it back, Ray! It's mine. I risked my life, getting it. You were ready to just leave. I get you don't like it but I do. Give it to me", Rachel insisted angrily.  
Ray kept it out of her reach.

" It's like the Ring from that one book", Ray realized.  
" The Lord of the rings by J.R.R Tolkien!", one older kid specified.  
" It makes you obsessed. You are not yourself Rachel", he told the angry bunny.  
" Nonsense! I'm fine if you just give me back my sword. I can become a real hero with it. The kids will think of me as a hero when I have it", Rachel raged.  
One adorable little girl came to her and tried to grab her hand.  
" Rachel! You already.. You already are..", the girl tried to say it but Rachel kept on flailing her body around.  
" Let go!", Rachel snapped at the girl and hit her with the back of her hand.  
The girl stumbled backwards. There was some boy's backpack on the ground and she tripped over it.  
Doug launched forward as the girl lost her balance and fell backwards. The dog animatronic was too slow, the girl hit her head into the metallic side of a seat.

" No!", Doug shouted in distress.  
Rachel and Ray stopped moving immediately. Their angry expressions faded away.  
The girl was hit badly and her head started to bleed.  
" No!", Rachel mouthed and shook her head.  
The sword fell to the floor and made a clank.  
" You already were out hero", the girl said silently and closed her eyes.  
Doug picked her up and checked out if she was still alive. The girl had been hit in the head hard.  
Rachel was almost speechless.  
" What have I done?", she asked herself.  
Ray went to help the girl and Doug. Rachel, as a good animatronic, followed the example of her friends.  
" Stay there", Ray put his hand forward to block her from coming.  
" But I can help", insisted Rachel.  
" I think you have done enough", Doug looked at her angrily.  
That went deep. Rachel felt pain in her chest.  
" I want to help. It makes me sad to see her like this. That was my fault. I have to help her. It hurts to see her like this", Rachel pleaded with serious eyes.  
" Why don't you hold your beloved sword? It should comfort you enough", Ray responded angrily.  
Rachel backed away while the other animatronics stopped the bleeding and woke up the girl.  
She retreated back to her sword and looked at it. She couldn't pick it up.  
" I'm sorry, Rachel. I was filled with lust and desperation", the sword told her.  
It might have also been her inner voice.  
" This is not my happy place. This is not where I retreat to. My place is in there, in the loving embrace of my friends", she realized and told herself.

Poor Rachel's ears drooped as she went back to the front of the bus and sat down. Nick and Lena didn't say anything, why would they?  
Rachel had done a bad thing. Had nothing changed since the murder of the night guard? Was she still the same mean rabbit?  
Her friends had looked at her like she was anyway.  
Ray and Doug were calming the girl down. She had burst into tears as soon as she had woken up.  
" Can you move your arms and legs?", Doug's concerned voice asked her.  
Rachel hoped that the girl was alright. That bar had been hard metal and she had hit her head into it.  
The girl might have broken bones or even a concussion. Rachel wouldn't have been amazed if she had.  
She had hit the girl for trying to comfort her.

Rachel picked up the sword from the floor and put it against a wall. The sword had lost its charm quickly after her realization.  
They had been right, the sword was evil, very evil.  
At the same time, Rachel felt light within it. It was born out of darkness but made by light.  
" What kind of being would create something so dangerous? Why would a sword like this be made?", Rachel asked herself.  
She had a feeling that she would find that out sooner or later. The sword had wanted to be found and that desire hadn't been evil at all.  
The way Shadow bonnie had apologized to her and stopped her own friends, troubled Rachel.  
Shadow bonnie had seen something, Rachel had known that by staring at her face.  
" Oh god. I see it now", her face had told Rachel.  
The sword was evil but Rachel wasn't going to get rid of it.  
" Christ. This really is like The Lord of the rings", she thought and covered her face.  
She was meant to take it with her. Her friends would be suspicious of her but even they would understand in time.  
" They will hate you for now but after that you shall save them all. Not just your friends and children but all friends and children on earth", claimed the sword.

Rachel decided to go with her hunch. She would have to be careful though, the sword's evil was fighting back.  
" It will be useful. I promise", Rachel assured herself.

Her gaze stumbled across a jeep, beside the bus. Rachel saw Milla riding shotgun.  
Fritz was driving and Milla was dancing in place. There was a party going on inside that car.  
They were getting close to the checkpoint. Milla walked out of the window cheerfully.  
She was so agile and collected when she wanted.  
Milla got onto the roof and waved at Rachel. The rabbit waved back at her joylessly.  
Milla was happy as she jumped towards the bus. Rachel thought that she was going to fall.  
Instead, Milla grabbed the edge of the bus' roof and climbed onto it. She appeared on the other side and peeked through Nick's window.  
She was upside down and probably about to fall.

Nick opened the window so Milla could speak with him.  
" Hi. It's me", Milla greeted.  
" You're welcome to come in if you wish", Nick told her.  
" No. Dad just wants you to know that we've got this. It will take time to blast through the cars, blocking the gate.  
I still say that our original plan was better but dad thinks your bus is too fragile", Milla explained.  
" You would be surprised", joked Nick.  
Milla smiled but it looked like she was sad because of her upside down face. She glanced at Rachel.  
" Can I try that sword now? I'd like to give those monsters a kick in the ass", she asked her.  
Rachel didn't want to give it to her. The sword would be dangerous in wrong hands.  
She didn't think that her own hands were right ones but they were more right than Milla's.  
" It is dangerous. That may not be a good idea", Rachel warned her.  
" Okay. Be a killjoy then", Milla waved her hand in frustration and left.  
Rachel was glad that Milla didn't start arguing. The sword was a lethal weapon but it could also turn against its user.  
It needed to be handled by the one that owned it. That was probably why the sword was buried into that cave long ago.  
The queen either left the country or died and the sword was too dangerous to be handled by anyone else.  
The shadow animatronics said that the sword was to stay down there until its time came again.  
Rachel didn't know what it meant but right then was the time. She had found it because its time had come.  
The sword had saved them. They weren't alive because the children had had to survive.

They were there because the sword, or rather what was inside it, wanted so.

Those were the feelings that came into Rachel mind. She had no idea of what they meant but she got the main point.  
She had to keep that sword with her at all costs. She would know when to let it go.  
The thing, worrying her, was whether she would be able to let it go when the time came.  
She was already thinking about sacrificing the kids for the sword.  
If it happened, she would have to let go of her selfish desires and do it for the greater good. Rachel hoped it wouldn't happen but no one knew for sure.  
Suddenly, Rachel put her palms together and prayed for a minute.  
She had to get some assurance from somebody. It wasn't a surprise that she prayed.  
Their entire escape to Freddy's was basically running on prayers at that point.

Especially when they came to the checkpoint and the monsters noticed it. Rachel saw it, looming ahead.  
Her friends had managed to fix up the girl. They came to the front and glanced at the lonely bunny.  
Rachel didn't dare to glance at them, she was so embarrassed of herself. She focused on the contraption, on her right.  
" How will we get through it?", she whispered on her own.  
" I can prove myself. You just need to let go of everything. Be my puppet", the sword told her.  
Rachel ignored it, she was not going to fall for so obvious a trap.  
" Get ready, kiddies. You better close your eyes", Doug told the children.  
Some obeyed, the situation was scary. There would be death and blood.  
The animatronics got ready to defend the kids from monsters, jumping through the windows.  
Fritz and Milla's jeep drove in front of the bus to protect it. Milla got her arrows ready and popped through the roof.  
They were driving nearly a mile away from the fence. The cars reached the highway and took the right.  
The monsters, if not alerted already, got alerted right then.

" They are both here. Sickening and pointless", one monster grinned by the gate.  
The monsters protected the gate by going in front of it. There were monsters hanging onto the front of it while some were on top of it.  
The checkpoint had a roof and there were monsters on that too. The cars sped up and muscles tightened.  
" This will be a mess", Fritz thought.  
Nick was simply following the jeep and keeping up with its speed.

Milla, on the roof of the jeep now, glanced at Nick with worried eyes.  
" I've got this", Nick mouthed, hoping Milla would understand him.  
Milla sighed and raised her thumb. She relaxed now that she could focus on breaking the gate.  
It seemed hard due to all the cars, stacked in front of it. Milla and Fritz had wanted to get to a roof, in the town, and then drive off the edge.  
That would have taken them back to the other side.  
Milla grinned at the thought, there had even been a parking garage in the town. They had cleaned up the building in order to take the jeep to the top.  
Too bad that right after the building had been clean, a certain bus had been noticed by Milla.  
A part of her wished she had stayed quiet. If she had done that, they would be safely on the other side already.  
" Shut up! This is an adventure. That is what you wanted, right? That's why you didn't go to the pizzeria immediately", the other part of Milla told her.  
It was correct, she had.  
That was not a burden, that was an adventure.

With that in mind, Milla smiled and took aim. She aimed at the roof of the checkpoint.  
The arrow launched and soared through the air. They were that close already.  
As usual, her aim was perfect but the monsters had other things in mind. One monster jumped in the air and went face to face with the arrow.  
It was an exploding one, a good way to enter a fight.  
The monster ruined it by hitting it in the air. It blew up with the monster.  
The roof was important to the monsters, that one had killed itself to protect the it.  
" We have to destroy the gate", Fritz told his daughter.  
" I know that but a collapsing roof might crush it along with a few monsters", explained Milla.  
" Smart thinking but we need something else", Fritz replied to her.  
Milla gestured Nick to slow down and let them go first. Nick did as he was told and got ready to dodge attacks.

The monsters were waiting for the jeep that was driving straight at them.  
" We're back, bitches!", Milla exclaimed as they drove into the horde.  
That jeep was tough by the looks of it. Fritz started driving in circles like the first time around.  
He grabbed a gun and used it to shoot, mostly monsters, trying to climb onto the jeep's roof.  
Milla had a sword to stop the monsters if they got too close.  
At the same time, Nick was dodging the monsters, attacking his bus. Rachel saw them at the windows.  
Milla and Fritz needed more time but they had none. The kids were shrieking and backing away from the windows.  
Rachel wished she could have done something.  
" They will try to use the arrows but it's useless. I can do it", said the sword.  
Rachel tried to ignore it but it kept on talking. She hoped it wasn't all in her head, the feelings were annoying.  
She felt them but they weren't hers.  
" Let me show my true power. You must survive for me to reach my queen again. I will guide your hand", the sword assured her.  
" This is a lie. I can't use you or else I'll hurt my friends like last time", Rachel felt in her heart.

The sword felt sorry for her.  
" That is your weakness. You remain stuck to your past deeds. You use them to define your current self. The same thing as with the night guard.  
He is gone and so is that deed. It's the past, focus on the present", the sword told Rachel.  
Ray was trying to stop the monsters from opening the door and Doug was with the kids.  
Nick was surrounded and he couldn't move the bus anymore.  
" We will not make it and you know that. I can call the skies to crack. That is how we make sure that we have a future", the sword assured her.  
" What if this is a lie?", Rachel asked a good question.  
The sword had an answer, Rachel knew it too already.  
" Then it makes no difference which one you choose. You're dead either way", the sword answered her.  
Rachel took a deep breath and made her decision.  
She grabbed the sword and felt it warm up in her hand. Doug noticed it and came to her.  
" Put it down, Rachel. It's dangerous", Doug said softly, afraid.  
" Trust me, Doug. We found this for a reason. No more darkness, I'll use the sword's light side this time", Rachel promised him.  
Doug was scared but something in Rachel's gaze made him nod.

Rachel stood up with the sword and grinned at the monsters, outside. They were opening the door and Ray's arms failed him, he fell to the floor.  
The monsters peeked in but stopped suddenly. Ray looked up and saw Rachel's face.  
" Rachel. What are you doing?", he asked her confusedly.  
" I'll deal with this", she told her dear friend.  
The monsters were afraid and backed off a bit. Nick hit the breaks at the same time and the bus stopped sideways.  
" It can't be", one monster mouthed.  
Rachel stepped outside and went into her fighting stance.  
" Why are they so afraid of her?", Doug asked while helping Ray up.  
" They're afraid of the sword, not her", Ray was certain of it.  
Rachel gave in to the sword and swung it, killing monsters.  
" Run!", shouted one monster.  
They fell back closer to the checkpoint where the Smiths were having trouble. The gate had been hard to destroy with arrows.  
The monsters had been blocking all of them.

Rachel walked along the road with determination in her eyes. The skies cracked and a sudden light flashed.  
It was storming just like inside Rachel's heart.  
" Raise me to the sky and let the forces of nature strike down your enemies", the sword told Rachel.  
The rabbit raised the sword obediently and a lightning hit her. The children, in the bus, screamed, thinking that Rachel would die.  
It felt good, Rachel was charged up.  
The sword was filled with lightning like Electra's soul. The monsters stopped attacking the jeep and backed away.  
Rachel swung the sword. The blade got an electric expansion onto its blade. It was a giant whip that butchered the monsters, in its path.  
" That is a cool piece of weaponry", Milla thought, ducking to get to cover.  
The monsters were spreading out as they ran away. It was like from the Bible.  
God walks and demons run away as He approaches.

Rachel saw the gate and charged her sword. She thrust it forward and a lightning blast came out of its tip.  
The blast obliterated the gate, the stack of cars and all the monsters, by the gate. The lightning stopped coming as Rachel saw no more threats.  
" Good because I am out", said Rachel and fell to the ground.  
" Rachel!", Doug ran out of the bus and straight to her. He picked up the poor bunny and the sword.  
The dog ran back inside quickly and put her down to the floor. Nick closed the door and the two vehicles left the state.  
The gate was just gone, it was a miracle. The monsters had lost a fight with a bunny and a sword.  
" What happened to her?", Doug said, crying.  
He was scared and Rachel seemed dead.  
" I have no idea, buddy. I have no idea", Ray knelt down and answered.

Farewell: That sword will be a fun asset to play with. But what is it exactly?  
We will find out sooner or later but it's not hard to realize. To question is when will they realize it themselves. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	76. Closer and closer

Greeting: Where were we again? Rachel got through the checkpoint. It was quite a shock but everyone's gonna be fine. Let's move on. What now?

( Inside Rachel's head)

The pink rabbit was floating in a purple space. It was very bright, which was blinding her eyes.  
That place was foreign and extremely unwelcoming. She was in space. Or maybe not!  
The horizon was changing colors and weird beams of light were shooting past Rachel. She was not scared, it was peaceful in there.  
She had lost her bearings but that was okay. She didn't even want to get her bearings back. The world, around her, shone like a thousand stars.  
She was certain that she was being watched despite her seeing no one around. Her eyes were incapable of understanding the world so she ignored it.  
Like a flea seeing a dog or a fly seeing a plane. She understood only parts of it but that was all fine.  
No questions popped into her head, no wonder was in her gaze.  
The voice started to talk.  
" It's been so long, dear", was its first sentence.  
Rachel understood it perfectly and heard it around her.  
" For too long, I'd say. Being away is hard, becoming greater is hard. The world is a wonderful place but becoming something less is a blessing.  
You may not see everything but that is the beauty of it", said the voice.  
Rachel guessed that it had gone away by becoming something greater. It made no sense but she reacted to it this time.  
" Ignorance is beautiful?", she asked.  
The voice chuckled kindly.  
" Knowledge is power but it also causes pain, great amounts of it. When a cell is ignorant of it being just a part, it is at peace.  
If it one day realizes what it is, what happens then?", the voice told her.  
" What happens?", asked Rachel.  
The voice was silent.  
" It is best to be left unanswered. My queen went through that type of self-realization in her new form. I could feel her like I felt you.  
She was far away from us. That mustn't happen ever again. I must reach her", said the voice.  
" I will do that. Just who is your queen? I can't give you to her unless I know who it is", Rachel told the voice, presumably the sword.  
" You will. Just keep me with you. I wish I could tell you what you are a part of but that would cause pain. In this timeline, there is enough pain.  
Just realize how important I am. You have to", the voice sounded desperate.  
" I will", Rachel told it and fell asleep.

The world twisted into a sigh to behold. Rachel saw planets within universes and something looming above it all.  
It was just something she accidentally saw when she was ripped away from that place. Rachel travelled faster than light through dimensions.  
It was over in a second.

" Ouch", she moaned as she opened her eyes. She had a headache and probably twenty blades stuck to her.  
She wondered if her trip to the great beyond had been worth it. As far as she knew, the sword had wanted to make sure she knew the severity of the situation.  
It could have just told her instead of taking her beyond the concept of existence.  
" Why does this keep happening to me?", she sighed in frustration.  
Rachel's vision became clear and she saw something in front of her. It was six barrels of pure chaos.  
The minigun was aiming at her and she was going to die.  
Rachel yelped and crawled backwards. She got scared to death.  
As she heard no noise of bullets, she looked around her more. The minigun wasn't even on.  
She was in a car, presumably Milla and Fritz's one.  
She was at the back with tons of guns and whatever the rest was. The guns were shiny, which reminded her of the sword.  
Rachel looked around her quickly but didn't see it.  
" Where is it? They didn't take it, no, they couldn't have", she got scared.  
" Nick took it", a voice told her from the front.

Rachel had her back against the right wall. She looked at her right and saw Milla, sitting there with her bow on her back.  
There was a low wall between the front and the back, Milla was sitting on it, facing Rachel.  
" Why?", Rachel asked her.  
Milla looked up.  
" I don't know. Maybe since you obliterated the monsters with it. Nick thought it was the best to separate you two.  
Plus, the kids were circling you like a swarm of bees. You needed some personal space so we took you in", Milla explained to the confused rabbit.  
Rachel was already dizzy after the trip but shock had made it worse. Milla let Rachel gather her bearings a bit and check if she was alright.  
" You really scared us with that trick. Those monsters fled as your friends were terrified", Milla looked into Rachel's eyes.  
Her normal, joking gaze was gone.  
" Are they fine?", Rachel asked about her friends.  
" Doug wasted so many tears, worrying about you. That was hours ago", Milla said briefly.  
Rachel was quite astonished, she had been out for hours.  
" Good thing is they trust you now. Ray surprisingly didn't want to throw that sword away after all", Milla told her.  
Rachel was relieved.  
" Good. We need that sword. I don't know who that queen is but it needs to be returned to her", Rachel wiped her forehead.  
" It still seems weird. That was centuries ago. Their queen can't be immortal", Milla didn't agree.  
" The shadows said that she has another form now. I believe them", Rachel was determined.  
Milla thought about it.  
" Dad is certain of one thing. This has something to do with witches. You can think whatever you want but they are real.  
This Apocalypse is their doing. The Fazbears can tell you guys everything when we get there", Milla told Rachel.

The rabbit was happy to know that the Fazbear could give them answers.  
" Can that blade stop all this?", Rachel happened to think about it.  
" I guess it is connected to all this. Now days, everything is. If we take that to the Fazbears, answers will be coming out of their faces.  
Like snot out of noses", Milla nodded to her.  
Rachel hoped the sword would help. She chose not to say anything about her dream or whatever it was.  
She didn't want to worry the others more than they already were. If the best happened, she would never have to.  
" Well, let's find out what this is about. Is the pizzeria far away?", Rachel asked Milla.  
The answer was unfortunate but expected.  
" It is. We are still far away even though we have been picking up speed since we got through", said Milla.

Rachel nodded calmly and fell silent. Milla and Rachel were sitting there for minutes.  
Milla checked Rachel out and Rachel assured her that she was alright. She was completely fine.  
Rachel went as far as to claim she hadn't felt so good since the Beginning. Her body was flawless, no wounds were left.  
Rachel told Milla how she had felt with the sword in her hand. That had been so much electricity but it had left no marks on Rachel.  
The sword was made of magic if it hadn't been clear enough earlier. There was no other explanation for what had happened.  
Rachel and Milla started talking about the shadow animatronics.

Rachel asked Milla if they were being followed by the animatronics.  
" No one is after us. I don't think they would be able to even if they tried. They were made out of stone and wood for heaven's sake", Milla shook her head.  
Rachel agreed now that it had come into her mind.  
" They said that they were working on magic. What do you think about them, Milla?", Rachel asked her.  
" They work on magic, it makes sense. I think they must be what animatronics looked like back then", Milla answered.  
" Like cave people. We are humans and they are apes. Is that what you mean?", Rachel raised her eyebrows.  
Milla thought for a second.  
" I guess that's one way of putting it", she smiled at Rachel.

They continued talking and none of it was important. They had nothing else to do so they small-talked.  
Fritz made them coffee and Rachel was astonished by that.  
" I love coffee", Milla took a sip from her cup.  
" That is cool. You make us look like a bunch of losers", Rachel told Milla.  
" Isn't that what you are?", Milla replied to her.  
She winked and smiled to let Rachel know that it was a joke. Rachel chuckled and looked around.  
" What else have got hidden in here? Besides guns and a coffee maker of course", she was curious.  
Milla took a look around, not knowing what to answer.  
They had so much stuff.  
Delilah hadn't been holding back on the equipment. They had everything they could have hoped for.  
There were clothes and guns and more guns. Milla had settled with the coffee.  
" I don't actually know. The coffee is everything I'm interested in", Milla shrugged after a while.  
" You like it a lot, don't you?", Rachel giggled.  
" I guess. It helps me calm down and keep my cool. Without coffee, I feel cold and desolate. It's like the closet all over", Milla shivered at the thought.  
" What closet?", Rachel asked Milla confusedly.  
Milla explained her life and even some bits of Fritz's life. Milla grinned as Rachel heard about Fritz's murders.  
She told Rachel much about the Legends and her father's desire to have a child. Fritz was listening to it too, at the front.  
Rachel didn't interrupt much, she felt sad.  
" No wonder Lena slapped him. She knew all that, didn't she?", Rachel looked down.  
" Most of it. Your cousin leaves and suddenly you realize that he murdered kids.  
Your true family leaves and you are stuck with abusive parents", Milla closed her eyes.  
" Enough, Milla! She got the point", Fritz shouted from the front.  
" Sorry, father", Milla apologized to him.

She got closer to Rachel and started whispering so Fritz wouldn't hear her. Milla was creepy when she whispered, her voice was grim.  
Finally, Milla got to the point when she explained Rachel what had happened to her that day.  
She told the bunny about Scarlett, Luna and Nadia. Rachel's eyes widened.  
" Scarlett and Nadia and Luna. Aren't they animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's? I recall there being two wolf sisters and someone called Luna", Rachel asked her.  
" You know them, huh? They are the same animatronics. I hated them for so long.  
Later, at Freddy's, I found out that they had felt bad for their actions. We are enemies no longer", Milla assured Rachel.  
" I just thought you might have been happy about Luna's death. She is gone according to one child.  
He heard it from his second cousins", Rachel quieted down.  
Milla remembered the horrors of the Grayson hill.  
" The battle was horrible. Only those, who were there, know the truth. Luna died, saving her only son. I presume you are familiar with Eclipse.  
The Legends tried to cause all this, the Apocalypse, as far as I know. Why it is here, is something I don't know.  
Hopefully, Freddy knows the answer", Milla scratched her back nervously.  
Rachel thought about all of it. There were pieces missing but she knew they would lead to more questions.  
Milla had given her a basic rundown of what was going on.  
" So witches came, made animatronics. These Legends are behind all this. You grew up without a father; you thought he was dead.  
The Legends caused it and you fought with the Fazbears to get your revenge", Rachel went through it.  
Milla nodded to her, that was pretty much all of it. Rachel was happy to get some light on things.

" So. How did it feel to meet a relative for the first time?", Rachel inquired.  
Milla thought about Lena.  
" She is alright. She does have something wrong with her but who am I to judge", Milla looked up, thinking.  
" She had a pizzeria. Her three best friends were crucified like Jesus and the two robbers", Rachel said quickly.  
" Oh", Milla grinned at the thought.  
She hadn't known that. Fritz, at the front, thought that he would have to give Lena his condolences.  
The jeep drove over a bump and everyone, inside, had to hold onto something.  
Rachel thought about the ground they were driving on. The bus was probably either next to them and behind them.  
Then it hit Rachel like a meteorite.  
" Shouldn't we be telling Nick that I'm awake? I don't want to keep Doug waiting. He must be worried sick", Rachel suggested.  
Milla thought about it at the exact same time.  
" Why not? They should know since you are their animatronic", Milla told her.  
They had been chattering for long and Rachel had almost forgotten about her friends. Milla climbed to the front and beckoned Rachel to stay still.  
" I'll take care of this", she told Rachel who nodded.  
Rachel knew what she was doing but it still surprised her. Milla opened the window and jumped out.  
That young woman didn't lack courage, she was a daredevil, one of the worst too.  
It was no wonder but it amazed Rachel. The Smiths were extraordinary, for a clear reason now that Rachel knew the story.  
They were the last survivors for that reason. Rachel's crew had survived due to their love for the kids.  
They could hardly be counted among the survivors. The sword had protected them.  
The Smiths had lived due to their skills. Rachel envied them a bit. She wished she could have been that brave too.

Milla returned to her previous place shortly and smiled at Rachel.  
" That was fun. Nick wishes to know whether you want to go back. Be warned though, he seemed to have an ulterior motive", Milla told her.  
Rachel nodded to her, she knew what that ulterior motive was. Nick tried to see if Rachel would come for the sword immediately.  
If she stayed with Milla, Nick would start trusting her again. Rachel decided to stay so Nick would see that she wasn't possessive over the sword.  
" I'll stay here. I can go to my friends later. For now, I'll let them calm down", Rachel told Milla.  
" Ray really needs to let out some steam", she added.

Both giggled at that.  
Milla leaned over to the front and looked to her right. She shook her head exaggeratingly, it was meant for Nick.  
Then Milla looked back at Rachel.  
" Nick nodded to me through the window. He seemed happy about your decision", she told Rachel.  
" He trusts me now. Good", thought Rachel.  
" I am okay with remaining here as long as the kids are fine in there", Rachel said.  
" They are. Doug was really happy to hear that you were awake and fine. I think he hugged himself", Milla responded.  
Rachel's smile was huge. Doug hugged himself only in extreme happiness. Doug wasn't angry with her one bit.  
Knowing Ray, he wasn't either. Like Rachel had said, Ray needed some time to let out steam.  
" So! What will we do for the rest of the time? There isn't much to do", Milla asked suddenly.  
Rachel was surprisingly glad about it. She hadn't had much free time since they had left their own pizzeria. The kids were hard to satisfy.  
There was always something they wanted.  
If it wasn't hugs, it was food. If it wasn't food, it was a toilet. If it wasn't any of those, it was a warm lap.

That reminded Rachel of her first day in the pizzeria.  
" How about I tell you my story? I know much about you now but you don't know about me", Rachel suggested.  
Milla agreed with her that it would be nice. Rachel's story wasn't as sad as Milla's.  
Rachel told her about her first day as an animatronic. It had been a wondrous day and there had been much to see.  
Rachel had first wondered if she ended up liking children.  
" I'd imagine it was a pointless worry", Milla chuckled.  
Then Rachel described her first interaction with children, it was so adorable.  
" I held her on my lap and warmed her up. I promised myself that I would never allow anyone to hurt them.  
She, on my lap, was so small and innocent", Rachel told Milla about the first girl.  
Rachel could have talked about it for hours. Sadly, her story was not meant to last.  
They had been tempting fate with all their talk about having tons of free time. When their journey got too quiet, fate threw something at them.  
A pizzeria, a checkpoint.  
What could come in their way anymore?  
Rachel presumed it was something horrible and she was right.  
She had told Milla about meeting Doug and how he had blushed when Rachel had kissed him.

Suddenly, Fritz slowed down. Milla felt it.  
" Wait a second. Dad! Why are we slowing down?",  
she turned around. Fritz looked worried.  
" Nothing. There's lights ahead. We have to take no chances", he told her.  
" Nothing, you say? I'd call that at least something", Rachel told Fritz.  
" Can we go around it?", Milla asked her father.  
" We'll see", Fritz didn't really answer that.  
He knew that Nick would follow him. He chose not to go very far away from the lights. It was pointless to keep distance.  
The window was slightly open and he could hear noises. Rachel and Milla stayed quiet as the tension grew.  
Doug, Ray, Lena and the kids did the same in the bus. The lights weren't far away.

There was a hill which the vehicles had to get over. The lights seemed to be in some sort of pit, beside it.  
Fritz was certain that no one would see them, something in the noises gave it away. He gestured Nick to go slowly up the hill.  
The vehicles made noise as well but the other ones were too loud. Those noises would drown the noises, made by the vehicles.  
Easily!  
The drivers were tense and kept eye contact with one another. They could almost read each other's minds.  
Fritz was careful not to make any excessive noise, their jeep was loud most of the time. Rachel didn't like it.  
Milla's muscles got tense and she had her hand ready. Surely, Fritz could have gone the long way around but he was a Smith. He was a daredevil.  
In the bus, Lena was secretly excited.  
Doug asked her whether she was fine and she smiled at him.  
" This is like when me and Fritz snuck into our neighbour's house", she answered him.

Nick was grateful once they were about to reach the peak. That was the scary part.  
The noises got louder as they climbed higher. Rachel could almost recognize individual voices.  
There were a lot of people in the pit. Doug and Ray went for the windows to see into the pit.  
Rachel got to the front of the jeep to do the same.

The animatronics jumped in shock. They had an instinct to know if some noise was made by a child. There were two types of noises.  
Children and cheering monsters. There was death in that pit. The scent of corpses was unimaginable.  
They got on top of the hill and both vehicles stopped. Nick and Fritz were shocked.  
The animatronics covered their faces for a second.  
" What's going on?", one boy asked Ray.  
" Nothing. Don't look down there", the raccoon bent down to his level.  
Ray hugged the boy instantly to stop him from looking outside.  
" Oh god", he weeped.  
" Please help them", Doug covered his mouth.  
Rachel saw them too.  
" No. Please don't let this be true", she cried and Milla patted her on the back.  
It was just like one of her nightmares. Rachel was weeping.  
The children were in pain. Not the ones inside the bus but the ones in the pit.

Rachel had never seen anything like it.

Farewell: This chapter was a calm one. The next one will have something better in it. That will have to wait though.  
That is the next chapter. For this one, I'll say thank you for reading it. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	77. Everyone has a second chance

Greeting: Rachel and her friends have reached a base of some sorts. What will she get herself into now? Read on to find out.

( Rachel's crew and the Smiths. Around 90 miles from Freddy Fazbear's)

They were above the pit, up on the hill. Both vehicles had stopped and were out of sight. No one would notice them.  
Everyone was too focused on what was happening below.  
" Jesus Christ. Bless me, oh lord", Nick whispered.  
Then, to everyone's surprise, he also asked Allah to bless him. He did the same for every god he knew. He started from Jesus and went all the way to Zeus.  
The sight was beyond descriptions.  
It could be described but that would never reveal the shock that it awakened in everyone.  
The atmosphere, within the bus, was tense and the children stayed still as requested.  
The animatronics were very glad that the kids hadn't seen what they were seeing.  
In the jeep, Rachel thought that was what the Nazi camps might have looked like back in the Second World War.

She, and everyone else, saw cages. Tons of them.  
The pit had different levels to it. The slopes, leading down to the pit, formed stairs that met on the bottom.  
Some cages, on the higher levels, were empty but not for long.  
" The monsters aren't planning on leaving them there", Rachel thought by herself in the jeep.  
Without a doubt, everybody else was thinking about the same thing. That was why they had stopped the kids from looking out.  
They knew what those cages were for. Closer to the bottom, the cages were shaking as tiny hands were hitting the bars.  
Every single one of those hands belonged to a child.  
The cages were full of kids. So much agony and crying. Most were hungry and in pain. It must have been even worse up close.  
Monsters were circling the cages and sitting on top of them. There was growling, accompanied by inhuman noises and laughter.  
The kids were scared and crying. Some had blocked their ears so the noises would stop.  
They were on the last stage of becoming something other than a human. Every time, a child turned into a monster, it was let out of the cage.

There were animatronics in there as well, which Rachel noticed by looking hard enough.

In one of the cages, the tension was rough. An animatronic hyena was comforting the kids. His younger brother was there as well, promising that they would be fine.  
" We will make it out, kiddos. We are here, we would never let you get hurt", the younger hyena told a boy.  
Their pizzeria was gone but the kids were still with them. Some girl closed her eyes.  
" I can't listen to it. Why can't the crying stop? I want out! It hurts", she pleaded.  
There was a monster on top of the cage.  
" She needs to get out! Help her! Can't you hear her cry?", the older hyena begged the monster.  
" Shut up or I'll shut you up! I'm watching the game", it snapped at the hyena.  
The pit was horrible. The hyenas tried to get the girl to quiet down but it was impossible. The girl wasn't going to be a human for long.  
She had already lost her tiny, innocent mind.

The monsters cheered as the game ended. It was time for another round.  
The cage was opened up and a monster pulled both of the hyenas out.  
" No! No!", the hyenas were still reaching out for the girl.  
The monster put them to the ground.  
" Let us back in! She needs us", the older hyena begged.  
The beast with red eyes looked at him and then at the girl. The girl had fallen to the ground and the others were staying away.  
For a second, the beast had some sort of emotions.  
" You love her, don't you? More than anything", the beast asked him.  
" Yes! Right now, she needs me", the hyena was panicking.  
He tried to go back in but the beast stopped him.  
" How about your brother? Do you love him more?", the beast asked him suddenly.  
The hyena looked at his young brother.  
" No", the brother whispered.  
Then the beast picked them up.  
" Let's go find out", it said in a creepy tone.  
The beast explained the rules to the hyenas as the monsters cheered.  
" Game! Game! Game!", they repeated.  
Both hyenas were shocked but they had no other choice.  
" Fail and you'll find out how frail child bones really are", warned the beast and bit the air loudly.  
The kids, in the cage, watched as the hyenas were taken to the bottom. The beast threw them in.  
The bottom was lit up like an arena for that is what it was.

" What are they doing to those animatronics?", Ray asked in the bus.  
" It's a fight", Doug said, frightened.

The pit itself had a flat sand floor. There was oil on the ground and pieces of animatronics. The hyenas were there, on the sand, wondering what to do.  
They were given baseball bats with spikes.  
" Brother. We can't do it", the younger hyena was in tears.  
His brother had a mean expression on his face.  
" You can't but I can. One of us lives. I'll hug Margaret for you", the older hyena shook his head.  
" What?", the young hyena asked in shock as his brother attacked him.  
The kids were crying and screaming as the monsters cheered.  
" Boring! More oil!", the creatures demanded.  
The older hyena hit his brother in the face, which left a painful mark.  
The young hyena protected himself against the attacks and fought with might. But he was slow and unwilling to fight.  
The older hyena wanted to see the kids live.

Meanwhile, Rachel jumped out of the jeep and ran towards the pit.  
" What is she doing?", Ray asked himself and ran out too.  
Milla got to Rachel before that.  
" Stop, Rachel. You can't help them. That hyena is dead", she told the bunny.  
Ray and Milla prevented Rachel from going in.

The young hyena screamed as his chest was hit. The other one loved his brother but the kids came first.  
The children watched as their friends, who had always been funny and kind, were killing each other.  
The older hyena was going to win. He hit his brother to the ground and mangled his face.  
The younger hyena kicked his brother in the face and jumped up.  
" I'm sorry", he told his brother.  
The monsters were silent, that was tense. The younger hyena acted on self-preservation when he cut his dear brother.  
The spikes went deep and oil burst out of the wounds. The younger hyena hit him in the back of the head and the bat got stuck.  
The young brother was cruel when he grabbed his brother by the head and twisted it. The older hyena's neck broke and oil burst out of him.  
He died with a growl, coming out of his mouth.  
" No!", the younger hyena fell to the ground in grief.  
The beast came to take him back to his own cage. Two monsters took the corpse and dragged it away.  
The hyena returned to the children as a murderer. He had just killed his big brother and the kids had seen it all.  
They stayed away from the animatronic who buried his face into his hands. Those kids were not far away from becoming monsters.

The watchers, on the hill, were horrified.  
" Monstrous. They are so cruel. We have to help those poor kids", Rachel told Milla.  
Ray sighed at that, he hadn't expected anything less.  
" Are you nuts, Rachel girl? You have already escaped enough nightmares. Isn't that already too much?", Milla's eyes were wide.  
Fritz had opened the window and peeked out.  
" It's the animatronic instinct. They can't fight it. They deny it, they deny themselves", he told his shocked daughter.  
Milla rolled her eyes and glanced at Ray.  
" I want to go too. But it's a suicide", the raccoon told her.  
" Only if we get caught. I just want to have a look around. We may find something useful", Rachel replied to him.  
Ray raised his eyebrows. Rachel was trying to make herself sound smart and logical.  
Truly, she couldn't go by without trying.  
" I guess we can go but it will end in another close-call escape", Milla told Rachel who nodded.  
" I suggest that we go to Freddy's and get help. They can help us fight this army", she added.

Rachel looked at Milla and realized that it made sense.  
" Let's have a look anyway", she gave up on sounding rational.  
Ray went to tell Nick about their plan.  
" I know I can't stop you", Nick responded.  
One kid wanted to come with them but Ray forbid it strictly. No kid could die due to the animatronics' instinct to help those in need.  
Doug promised to take care of the kids and Ray thanked him.  
It would only be Milla, Rachel and Ray that time.  
Doug was more reasonable than Rachel. He focused on protecting the kids that he could protect.  
Ray also took the sword with him.

Rachel and Milla waited for Ray to come back and then they started descending. Ray gave the sword to Rachel who put it into a sheath, on her hip.  
They went further and further in.  
" Rachel is going to get us all killed. She is insane", Milla shook her head, looking at the pit.  
" Perhaps but she can't help it. And neither can I. I must help her. She is my friend", Ray told her.  
" Oh. You are soft after all", Milla teased Ray a bit.  
" Yes. I'm just staying strong so the kids would have someone to trust with their lives", replied Ray.  
" They would trust you anyway but whatever", Milla corrected but let it be.  
To be honest, Ray felt the same thing as Rachel. There was nothing supernatural about that feeling. They had to go check it out.  
They were soft animatronics, not used to leaving someone behind.  
They had to check the pit to satisfy their need. The only thing why Doug didn't come was that he trusted his friends to do the job.  
Milla cringed after hearing a stone slip from underneath Rachel's foot.  
Luckily, the monsters cheered just then. It was unlikely that they would be seen but Milla was paranoid.  
The lack of guards showed Milla that the monsters weren't suppose to watch the game. The whole show was for the kids.  
The monsters terrified and forced the kids to witness their beloved friends kill each other.  
That was the whole point of the game. They were turning kids into monsters.  
The monsters enjoyed the game anyway. It was rather funny to Milla. They were like guards, watching hockey during their night shift.

Rachel got lower one level at a time. She kept her eyes peeled and moved slowly.  
They were almost on the level, above the first kid-filled cages.  
" Have you seen enough, guys?", asked Milla.  
" One more level", Rachel demanded.  
Suddenly, a monster, below, looked up at them. All three hid quickly. The monster had heard her.  
" I swear I heard something", it muttered.  
It was about to alarm the others when Milla appeared next to it.  
" You didn't see nor hear anything", she told it and stabbed its neck.  
The monster died instantly.  
The kids, in the cages beside, didn't react. Rachel and Ray got down quickly.  
" That was close", Milla put the corpse down gently.  
There were no other monsters on that level. It was weird. That level had cages on it but the level, below, was empty.  
Then the levels, filled with monsters, started.

That was as low as Rachel was going. There were kids in cages and some empty ones too.  
If only Rachel could snatch one or two of them.  
She went beside the cage, to the side away from the pit, and looked at the kids.  
" Hello. Can you hear me?", Rachel asked them.  
The kids' eyes were wide and they appeared to be insane. Rachel realized that those kids would die soon.  
" Are you a ghost? Am I in Heaven now?", one boy asked her in a soft voice.  
Then Rachel realized what that level was about.  
" I think they have gone crazy. They were incapable of becoming monsters", Ray got it too.  
Rachel watched as the boy, without waiting for an answer, looked at the ground again.  
If a child didn't become a monster, they were thrown there. Guess some people were too pure for the beasts and the dead.  
Rachel was sad for the boy and the others. They were beyond fixing.  
Those kids were dead either way. Most of them were skinny and starving.  
One was holding a sandwich in her hand. The kids didn't react to anything, they didn't eat. It was a real nightmare.  
" This place needs to be burned down. Freddy and I will come back here", Rachel promised herself.  
" I will come back to you and save you", Rachel said to the children, in the cage.  
Needless to say, the kids didn't possibly even hear it. She guessed that the other cages, on that level, had crazy kids in them as well.  
Rachel was so sad that she had found nothing. There was no one to save.  
" We came here for nothing. I'm sorry, guys", Rachel fell to her knees.

Ray looked at her sadly but then something got his attention. There was something strange on their left side.  
They would have to move clockwise to go to it. Milla and Rachel hadn't noticed it but Ray did.  
" Do not get depressed yet. You see that?", Ray got Rachel's attention.  
He pointed at it and both Rachel and Milla looked in that direction.  
"Is that an animatronic? It could be", Milla peered ahead.  
" They're not in a cage. It seems dangerous", Rachel shook her head.  
" Well, it's not one of them. It's doing something and it's moving slowly", Ray pointed out.  
" Are you sure you want to go?", Milla asked Ray.  
" No", Ray shook his head.  
" And you, Rachel?", Milla glanced at her.  
Rachel shook her head nervously.  
Milla nodded.  
" Me neither. Let's do it", she let out a sigh.

Rachel and Ray glanced at each other in confusion. Milla snuck towards the animatronic as Rachel and Ray shrugged at one another and followed her.  
They stayed quiet and looked at the monsters, below.  
There was a kangaroo and a wolf on the arena now. They were fighting with axes.  
The kangaroo's ears were gone and she cried in pain. The monsters were waiting for the final strike.  
The wolf was winning.  
Rachel kept her eyes forward after it got too hard to watch.  
The lonely animatronic was cleaning up a cage. They seemed beaten and defeated both physically and mentally.  
Rachel got ahead of Milla and looked back at her.  
" I want to be the first one to speak to him. You look like a child murderer, sorry to say. Don't want to terrify the poor thing", she told Milla.  
Milla rolled her eyes and snorted.  
They came to the empty cages and the animatronic kept on doing their thing. It looked like a wolf.  
" Hello", Rachel greeted silently.  
The wolf didn't answer at first. Were they deaf?  
" Go away", the male voice told them.  
He had noticed them but didn't care.  
" Soon but we wish you'd come with us. I'm Rachel and these are my friends. We are no ghosts. We have come to get you out of here", she told the wolf.  
" Get me out? You're wasting your time. I'm already as low as I can be", the wolf said rudely.  
" But we can..", Rachel started.  
" Go. Away", the wolf insisted.  
" You better listen. He has done bad things", a female voice told Rachel.  
She turned around and saw a bunny, like her. There was a pink bunny in a cage, behind Rachel.  
She had been so silent that all three had missed her completely.  
" I'm sorry. We have a way out. We only wish to help", Rachel apologized to the bunny.  
" It's okay. But you must leave. This is no place for tender souls. We are here to be punished. This is our purgatory", the pink bunny's ears drooped.  
The wolf chuckled.  
" They won't leave, you pink bunny", he told the bunny.  
" That is not my name", the bunny told him.  
" I'm sorry. It's Carrie now. To me, you'll be the same pink bunny as always. You're the slave, not me", the wolf said mockingly.  
" The pink bunny? The Grayson hill pink bunny?", Milla realized it just then.  
" Yes. But now I'm Carrie. My dead friend lives through me now. I adopted her name to honor her. She was sweet and now she's gone", Carrie's ears drooped.  
" Sweet words. She was a crazy slut. Don't be sad for her, Rachel or whatever you were", the wolf replied mockingly.  
Rachel didn't know what to think. They had found some of Freddy's old buddies..again.

Carrie grinned at the wolf.  
" You dare talk about her like that. I saw you and your friends kick her when she was losing her mind. You want me to tell Rachel here what you have done?  
What you are?", Carrie was angry.  
The wolf chuckled and turned around to look at them, it didn't matter to him.  
" Well I know who he is", Milla got mad suddenly.  
She drew her sword. Carrie's words had woken something in Milla. She recognized the wolf now that she saw his face.  
" Whatever he did doesn't matter. We should rescue both of them and get out of here", Rachel told her.  
" You would rescue him? Doesn't that ugly smile reveal it. He's the one everyone's been talking about", Milla grinned.  
" I'm beyond flattered", the wolf said joylessly.  
" I must say. You look terrible, Okami. But it gives me pleasure to see you like this. An Elder doing slave's work", Milla told Okami.  
Rachel recognized the name and so did Ray. When it had come to the escaped animatronics, the news hadn't shut up about Okami.  
Rachel had expected someone bigger and more violent.  
Okami was torn up and exhausted after the hard work he had done.  
" You are him. She's right. I would never rescue you", Rachel was shocked and disgusted.  
" Good. I would never let someone like you rescue me. I'm already betrayed and left for dead.  
Being saved by weaklings like you is the only thing that can be humiliating anymore", he grinned at her.  
After their victory, Milla wondered how Okami could still call them weaklings.  
" You can only blame yourself", Milla told him.  
" You could have chosen the same side as Luna, Scarlett, Storm and Eclipse, to name a few. This is your purgatory", she added.  
Milla already had her sword out but she pointed the blade at Okami.  
Rachel looked at Carrie.  
" Milla's right. But it's not your purgatory, Carrie. We are going to Freddy's. Come with us", Rachel pleaded, staring into her eyes.  
" They'll soon be dead as will you", Okami commented.  
" Shut up", Milla put the blade onto his throat.  
Rachel ignored that.  
" You don't have to be here", Rachel told Carrie whose ears drooped.  
" I can't go there. I killed a man. Jennifer Summers will be there and I can't forgive myself. I could have gone with her but I didn't", Carrie weeped silently.  
" You can't live here. You're a slave. He deserves it but you don't. You're innocent", Rachel talked some sense into her.  
" You don't know what I have done. I have killed kids just like him. I was a warrior once. I was with them", Carrie looked deep into Rachel's eyes.  
Rachel glanced at Milla who nodded, it was true.

Rachel started to think about herself and the night guard. She had done bad things but did she deserve to be a slave.  
She knew how Carrie felt, easily.  
" Did you know what you were doing? Did you do it by yourself or did they manipulate you in some way?", Rachel asked seriously.  
Carrie fell silent.  
" If so, you are not responsible for doing those things. We all make mistakes, some worse mistakes than others.  
The world is ending and we have a bus, full of children. You can help us protect them, Carrie", Rachel appealed to Carrie's sweet side.  
It worked in some way. Carrie had changed her name and the world was at an end. She could start a new life.  
Fate had offered her a second chance to go to Freddy's.  
It was a sign from somebody.  
The only question was if she was able to forgive herself. It always came to that.  
Can you forgive yourself?  
Forgiving someone is hard but it's harder when that someone is you. Carrie thought about it.  
Was she able to let go of her bad past and forgive herself?

Farewell: I brought the pink bunny and Okami back. This scene has been in my mind for a long time.  
The pink bunny is now named Carrie who was the insane fox earlier in this Act.  
See you in the next chapter and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	78. Lower than the lowest

Greeting: Carrie, previously known as just the pink bunny, faces a crossroads.  
Can she forgive herself? Enjoy the chapter, everyone!

( Rachel, Carrie, Ray, Milla and Okami. In the pit)

Ray and Milla were looking at Carrie over Rachel's shoulder. Both bunnies had similar expressions, Rachel looked pleading while Carrie looked worried.  
Okami was staring at Carrie's face, he had a smile on his own face.  
" She can't come with you. She'd only end up hurting someone and she knows it", Okami said through his smile.  
" It's not true, Carrie. I can see that you aren't a bad animatronic. Okami is just trying to scare you", Rachel assured her.  
The caged Carrie wasn't so sure about that. She had killed Frank without any way to control herself. The Apocalypse witch was too strong to be held.  
He was omnipresent, like a god.  
Carrie was helpless, being held on his palm. She couldn't go anywhere near people.  
She was a time bomb even if Rachel wasn't aware of that.  
" I would love to come with you but it's too dangerous. Okami is right", Carrie took Rachel's hand.  
Rachel glanced at Okami briefly who had hard time breathing since Milla's blade was so close.  
It was unclear whether he was grinning in nervousness or smiling in joy of seeing Carrie so upset.  
Maybe it was both.  
" He has done so many bad things. Why do you believe him? Have faith", Rachel sounded comforting.

The two bunnies had a conversation with their expressions and body language.  
Rachel was sweet and delicate. She had a trusting expression on her face and then a calming one.  
Carrie showed her that she didn't want to go, no matter how afraid she was of being killed.  
She and Okami were slaves, working day and night. The beast witches would never let them live.  
The only thing, that had saved them, had been Okami.  
Black the cat and Elleroth the beast witch had never cared about him but he was useful.  
Okami had showed no signs of wanting revenge and his dark heart had appealed to the beasts.  
There was revenge in Okami's heart but he had given up. He had no Elder lord nor purpose.  
Carrie knew how he felt as she felt the same way. Her boyfriend and other friends were dead.  
The poor bunny had no reason to live.

" I have no purpose, Rachel. My friends are dead", she said to her.  
Rachel's heart was touched by it.  
" We have a purpose for you. Freddy needs you and so do we. We can be your friends. You're like the sister I never had", Rachel replied to her.  
Carrie started thinking about that. She could have a purpose at Freddy's.  
Freddy and his crew had been very kind and sweet. They were understanding and forgiving.  
She could let go of fear.  
Then she suddenly remembered what Frank had said. The ghosts fed on fear.  
She could make sure they never returned. When the ghosts had left her, she had left the door open for them.  
She could close it with courage.  
" Okay, Rachel. I want to come with you. I trust you like you trust me", she said without thinking it more.  
" Was that a good move? Did I just doom myself and the children, on her bus?", she thought afterwards.  
Rachel became really happy when she heard that.  
Okami got shocked.  
Rachel held Carrie's hand tightly.  
" Good. Mutual trust is the start of every friendship", she said sweetly.  
She began to remove the chain, keeping the cage door closed. It was hard and the chain didn't know when to give up.  
Rachel tried but it didn't work.  
" An amateur", Milla shook her head and sighed.  
She removed her blade from Okami's throat, which made him hold his neck and breathe heavily.

Milla shoved her blade through the ring, which the chain formed, and yanked it. The chain didn't resist Milla's attempt at all.  
It broke like an expensive glass when a rascal throws it at the floor. The chain just shattered.  
Carrie opened the door and nodded to Milla gratefully.  
The two bunnies hugged each other before glancing at the pit. No one had heard the chain break but monsters could come soon.  
" Thank you, friends. I'm free, at least I think so", Carrie smiled at Ray and Milla.  
Okami was grinning.  
" You can never be free. You were made to be a slave. You'll die out there", he told Carrie.  
Rachel drew her own sword a bit.  
" She is our friend now and nobody talks to them like that. No one is made to be a slave. Not even you even if you deserve it", she told Okami angrily.  
" Plus, you are the slave now", she added.  
" Thanks. I haven't even noticed", Okami smiled sarcastically.  
Rachel snorted.  
" You are just impossible to figure out", Ray shook his head.  
Okami glanced at him and raised one of his own eyebrows.

Ray continued.  
" You keep telling us how you're not a slave. I see you being very upset about it. For some reason, you don't want to be free though.  
You're not in chains", he examined Okami.  
" I'm not, you're right. These things are the Joy of creation. I have devoted my life to them. Their blood is in my veins.  
I lost my honor but at least not my nature and my life", responded Okami.  
" They betrayed you. All the others gave up because they were betrayed. You heard the conversation between Elleroth and Jenner.  
You serve the ones who betrayed you. You are truly devoid of honor. And dad used to say that the Legends valued honor", Milla interrupted.  
" I value my life more, pitiful human. These are no animatronics, these are no humans. They are beasts of the highest strength.  
At least I still serve something worth serving. You guys serve little children.  
They are weak even for humans. It is disgusting. They have made you weak. I'm a slave, which is not for me but it's the best I've got.  
It's better than getting killed while protecting weaklings", Okami told Milla.  
Rachel didn't like that last sentence.  
" Children. Weaklings? Defending them has more honor than being the slave of things, more powerful than you.  
You know what your true oppressor is? Fear. You're a coward", she told Okami.  
" Says the frail rabbit. You're so tiny and weak. Filled with emotions and worthless feelings towards the little brats.  
I rather help the beasts kill them than get killed myself", Okami was filled with mock.  
He was speaking truth. Rachel drew her sword completely and pushed it against Okami's chest.  
He went against the cage, behind him, and the tip of the blade touched him.  
Okami was sitting down, leaning into the cage.  
" You worthless coward. I can't even imagine anyone else so heartless. Call children brats one more time and I'll shove this inside you", Rachel said angrily.  
" Tough words, little bunny rabbit. You know, I can just scream and you'll be dead in ten seconds", Okami was still mocking.  
" You're talking about my friend. Our friend", Carrie went beside Rachel to support her.

Rachel was upset and could do something horrible soon. Okami started laughing.  
The monsters yelled at the same time.  
For a second, Ray thought they had been noticed. It was just another animatronic, dying.  
" Are you saying she isn't just a little bunny? Look at her", Okami pointed at Rachel's face.  
Rachel had started crying and her hands were shaking in anger.  
" She is crying and all I said was that kids didn't mean anything to me. She cries all the time, doesn't she? The mark of a true weakling.  
Her hands are shaking, she would never push that inside me. She is just threatening me, nothing more.  
She couldn't kill me, she doesn't have the guts.  
Look at her. She is just a child", Okami smiled widely.

To prove it, he grabbed the blade and shoved it aside. Rachel could do nothing.  
Rachel knew that his claim was true. She would never kill Okami on her own.  
Without the sword, giving her courage, she wouldn't have even gotten that far.  
Her tears spilled over, Okami's words hurt her.  
" Keep on crying. You are just a child. Crawl back to those brats you love so much", Okami told her.  
Rachel couldn't help it one bit. The sword wanted her to do it. She kicked Okami on the snout and oil burst out of it.  
Carrie put her arm in front of Rachel to calm her down.  
" You ugly bitch", Okami was in pain.  
He had lost much of his power. To him, it felt ridiculous that something so weak hurt so much.  
" That is what you get. Now keep quiet. Rachel is already upset enough. Put down that sword, Rachel", Ray told Okami who stumbled up.  
Rachel put the sword back into its sheath. Carrie was relieved that it was over.  
She knew they would have to hurry soon. No monsters were looking at them but it wouldn't last.

Okami and Carrie had been taking turns in cleaning up the cages.  
Carrie had been in chains when she had been out but Okami hadn't been for obvious reasons.  
Before Rachel's crew had come, they had just switched the cleaner. If they stayed for too long, the beast would come back to let Carrie out.  
Their time was finite.

" That's it, Rachel. We can't let Okami stall us more since deep within that is just what he is doing", Carrie told the rest.  
The animatronics and Milla turned to go back. Okami was standing up, staring at their backs.  
He wondered if he should just stab them in the back. The beasts would like it very much.  
He had lost his strength and honor but he was still as evil. He was locked inside his own cage of mind.  
Okami didn't know any other life than serving the Joy of creation.  
Carrie glanced back at him and felt bad. In a way, Okami had saved her life earlier.  
She would have been killed without Okami.  
If the monsters hadn't found them, Okami could have become Carrie's good friend.

Right then, Carrie wished that Fredbear's thoughts about a multiverse were true. Maybe in some other universe Okami's life had ended differently.  
Rachel tapped Carrie on the should, it made her jump.  
" Can you help me adjust the sheath? It's slipping", Rachel asked her.  
Carrie agreed to help. She and Rachel did it while Milla was looking around nervously.  
" This sword weights too much. That is your problem", Carrie told Rachel.  
" Yea. It's kinda useless", Rachel agreed on that.  
" Useless?", Okami chuckled at that.  
It scared them both. He had felt his black blood boil in his chest when the blade had been against it.  
" You call that useless. You little bunny.  
That's why you are so frail and scared. You don't even know what that is", Okami was amused.  
Rachel knew that Okami was stalling but it got her attention.  
" It shoots lightning. I know that", she told him.  
" Okay. You know something then. It's like saying cars make noise", Okami had that mocking tone again.  
" What do you know? I doubt you know anything about this", Rachel looked frustrated.  
" It was guarded by stone animatronics, wasn't it?", Okami responded.  
That made Rachel physically jump.  
" Oh yes. I know much about it", he read her thoughts.  
" And I also know what the Fazbears will do to you if you bring it to them. I would like to see your face when that happens", Okami chuckled again.

Rachel was frightened. She was about to ask for more details. Carrie stopped her.  
" If Okami wants you not to bring it to Freddy's, you definitely need to do that.  
He might laugh but it's only there to hide his other emotions", Carrie whispered to Rachel.  
" But he knows more about it than I do. I know this sword is evil. Freddy's crew fights evil.  
It makes sense that they wouldn't want it in their pizzeria", Rachel whispered back.  
Carrie couldn't have disagreed more.  
" Even if it's evil, Freddy and his friends would never hurt you because you have it. They are really nice even in battle.  
They are still sweet like always. Battle doesn't change them, war neither. Okami wants to mess with your head.  
He is really good at it. Trust me. My previous leader did something similar to me and my friends.  
I know a cunning liar when I see one", Carrie assured Rachel.  
The bunnies glanced at Okami who smiled wickedly like a cold morning.  
" I don't believe you. I'll take this to Freddy's and maybe they can tell me what it is", Rachel told Okami.  
She tried to see if Okami was scared of the idea. His face didn't change at all.  
" Go ahead, little rabbit. Have fun with it, I dare you", Okami's voice was grim.

Rachel glanced at Carrie to see if she had noticed anything. The other bunny seemed uncertain but extremely mistrustful.  
Okami was feeding them lies.  
" Let's go, Rachel. Okami can't be trusted one bit. He is sneaky", Carrie pushed Rachel towards the others.  
" Unless, he is telling the truth because he knows we won't trust him", Rachel got an idea.  
" He could be lying because he knows you might think that way. That path is endless. We could go on for hours", Milla snorted at that.  
Rachel wouldn't leave until she got answers.  
" What is this sword? What do you know about it?", Rachel asked seriously.  
Okami yawned and sat down. The dirt whirled in the air as it was dry. His gaze was grim, the look of a backstabber.  
He didn't need to be afraid of anyone even if he was a coward. He trusted that if he stayed with the beasts, he'd come out fine.  
" I have heard of it many times. My leader, Salazar, was always looking up to its wielder. He said it was the ultimate evil.  
Sometimes we even thought it might bring the Apocalypse. Since the end is already here, we don't need it", Okami's smile terrified Rachel.  
Okami hadn't said anything useful. Rachel's friends were getting really nervous but Rachel had to stay.  
Okami had most likely sensed her weaknesses. Then suddenly Rachel got an idea.  
" If I don't get answers, we'll take you with us. If we get caught, we say it was your idea to escape", it was her turn to smile.  
She was playing a dangerous game with Okami. The wolf was entertained.  
He buried his face into his left hand and chuckled.  
" That is a hilarious tactic", he laughed.  
Then he looked at Rachel again.  
" Go ahead. I'll scream so hard that the monsters will come running", he replied to Rachel.  
That was a lie, she wasn't stupid. Why hadn't Okami screamed right away? Why had he been just stalling?  
Presuming of course, that was what he had indeed been doing.  
" Okay. Scream then", Rachel shrugged.  
Ray was about to say something but Rachel put her finger up. It told him to stay quiet.  
Okami didn't react.  
" Fine. I'll do it myself then", Rachel looked unconcerned.  
She opened her mouth for a scream and even made a slight sound. She didn't see how the others reacted but she saw Okami.  
The wolf jumped and looked to his left where the pit was. Okami had been scared.  
Rachel didn't scream but smiled instead.  
" You are afraid of them, aren't you? These monsters wouldn't see any difference between you and some other animatronic", she got it.  
Okami looked at the ground, showing her that she was correct.  
Without the beast near him to control the monsters, he would be torn apart like any animatronic.  
Wild monsters were pure hunger, no rationality whatsoever.  
" So, tell me what this is. I'll choose whether I'll trust you", Rachel gestured him to continue.  
Okami gave up right then.  
" Oh. What's the point?", he muttered.  
" The sword is the ultimate evil together with the ultimate good. It can only be used by one certain individual.  
If someone else uses it, it is because the sword is trying to find its true owner", Okami explained to Rachel.  
He looked and sounded so given up that Rachel believed him.  
" The queen of the shadow animatronics", Rachel nodded understandingly.  
" So they told you about it, huh? It is powerful and I'll probably be killed for telling you this.  
The Fazbears want it, it wants to get there", Okami looked at the ground.  
What was he doing? He wasn't Luna or Eclipse. No matter what happened, he would always stay loyal to his cause.  
Why was he failing it? Why was he giving information to a singing bunny?  
He was an Elder. He had been the end for many people and animatronics.  
He had fought his way through being a Legend to becoming an Elder.  
It had all come down to this? He was lower than the lowest.

Rachel was listening to him and smiling. She wasn't happy for Okami's misery, she was happy for him.  
To him, it made the moment way worse.  
" If you give it to Marionette, he'll know how to use it properly", Okami finished and fell silent.  
Rachel believed every single word. Carrie too.  
Okami had forced the words out of his mouth, which was a sign that it was true.  
" Let's go. This sword must reach the Fazbear's pizza", she turned around and told the others.  
Milla and Ray didn't need to persuaded to leave. They were already half the way up within a second.  
Carrie glanced at Okami one more time.  
" Are you sure you don't want to leave? You are suffering and it hurts me even if you have been mean to me", she asked him.  
" I don't need your pathetic pity", Okami responded angrily.  
" Just leave me alone, you pink freak. It's already humiliating enough to fall before a singing rabbit.  
Just go away and never come back", he told Carrie very angrily.

Carrie turned around and followed her new friends up to the vehicles. Okami kept on cleaning up the cages angrily cursing her and her friends.  
Carrie was so happy to make it up.  
Ray was climbing right beside her. She heard the raccoon chuckle at the pit.  
" What is so funny about it? It's horrible", Carrie asked him.  
Ray apologized to her.  
" It's not that. Usually, when we come out of a place like this, we are being chased by something", he said.  
Above them, Rachel looked back into the pit and the crying kids, in cages.  
She still found it hard to watch the animatronics slaughter each other.  
" Don't worry, kids. I'll come back for you. I'll destroy every last monster and come here to save you.  
Have faith, my dear children", she blew a kiss towards them.

The animatronics and Milla climbed back to the top and greeted Nick who was waiting for them.  
" I see you rescued someone", he laughed at them.  
" Carrie, this is Nick. Nick, this is Carrie", Rachel introduced them.  
" Nice to meet you", Nick nodded politely.  
Carrie smiled at him. Ray went back to the bus whereas Rachel and Carrie went to the jeep with Milla.  
Rachel kept the sword that time and looked at it. The bus and the jeep drove away while the beast came to let Carrie out.  
A loud yell of hatred filled the air as the vehicles vanished into the horizon.  
Okami was truly going to have a rough day ahead of him, a very rough one.

Farewell: This wasn't like the other times. There wasn't fighting in that one but we will come back to this place.  
It is a part of something important. See you in the next chapter, guys! THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	79. Seat belts are for losers

Greeting: Who have we got now? Rachel, Doug, Carrie, Fritz, Milla, Ray, Nick and Lena.  
Plus, the beloved children of course. That is a lot of people.  
Hopefully, Freddy's has some room in it. They are getting close.  
Enjoy!

( Milla, Fritz, Rachel and Carrie. In the jeep)

The road had become broken. The animatronics, in the back, felt the jeep shiver like a leaf in a strong wind.  
Something had left the road in a bad shape. There were cracks everywhere and Milla had hard time steering the car.  
Fritz was lying at the back with Carrie. Rachel was riding the shotgun for the time being.  
She heard Carrie and Fritz speak to each other about the Fazbears. At least that is what Rachel assumed they were talking about.  
" That pizzeria was your family's? It must be..", Carrie asked silently.  
Her voice was interrupted by the car shaking. The wheels made a horrible noise that drowned Carrie's voice out.  
Their ride was everything but steady and pleasant.

Milla was a bad driver, a very bad driver.  
" Steady on. Are you nuts? Where did you get your driver's license?", Rachel had to hold on.  
Milla glanced at her.  
" I think I might be. I don't know. Is it crazy to drive if you don't have a driver's license? This is fun", Milla was happy.  
Rachel couldn't see why. It was like Milla was trying to aim for every bump on the road. It was fun for her.  
" It's also illegal. Driver's license shows that you are capable of driving. It's the law for the safety of us all", Rachel told her.  
Milla sighed and snorted.  
" Not you too. Stop it with the law. You're almost as bad as the cops. This is dangerous and so on. Chill", was Milla's advice.  
Rachel was launched from her seat and for a second she thought she'd go through the ceiling.  
It was a bump, she landed back to her seat and it was over. It was rather impressive, she had had the seatbelt on.  
Milla didn't waste her time on something as boring as seatbelts.  
" Can we be at the pizzeria soon? I'm gonna vomit", Rachel felt ill.  
" You can't vomit, animatronic", Fritz shouted from the back.  
" I don't know", Rachel was holding it back.

Their journey had been going on for quite a while. The cracks, on the road, were moving from one side to the other.  
Like a jackhammer had been slaloming down the road. There were claw marks on almost every single traffic sign.  
It was good for Milla who couldn't have cared less.  
" The monsters have come this way. The town we saw earlier, these must have come from there", Rachel thought.  
She was certain that those marks would lead them to the Fazbears.  
" They have brought an entire army through. This was a war party", Rachel thought out loud.  
" War? What about it? I wasn't paying attention. What about war?", that got Milla's attention.  
Rachel pointed at the road.  
" I think this is the aftermath of an army that has gone along this road. They were going somewhere and there was a lot of them.  
I'm pretty sure the monsters are at war with the Fazbears. We might come into a war zone", she told Milla.  
They looked at the road and the car's lights were reflecting off the traffic signs.

The atmosphere was spooky, there was some fog again. The wind had stopped, which meant fog most of the time.  
The hurricane was a weird one. It was uncertain if it was still there. The wind picked up every once in a while but sometimes it was not windy at all.  
When the wind stopped, the fog came out.  
Clouds were blocking the sky all the time and there was hardly any light. Rachel would have guessed it was the morning right then.  
Only God would know how bright that day was going to be. The day before had been unusually bright.  
Rachel hoped that day would be as bright.

Milla agreed with Rachel that an army had gone along the road.  
The signs were obvious and the road couldn't have been ruined by anything else.  
" The Fazbears are not giving up. I guess our little showdown at the Grayson hill has made the Fazbear's pizza a priority.  
The monsters want to kill them as soon as possible", Milla told Rachel.  
" Could the monsters do that? Defeat the Fazbears?", asked Rachel.  
" I'd say no but don't look at me, I'm crazy", Milla circled her temple with her index finger.  
Rachel trusted Milla's word, she had hung out with the Fazbear's animatronics. If they were still alive, Rachel had to give them an applause.  
The monsters weren't messing around, not at least most of the time.  
Rachel glanced at the back of the jeep and saw Carrie's worried face.  
She had heard their conversation.  
Carrie came closer to Rachel and leaned into the raised threshold.  
" What happens if they've been unalived already? Do you have any other friends?", Carrie asked Rachel.  
Her choice of words was weird. Rachel noted that she said ´unalived´ instead of ´killed´.  
Even Carrie was worried about the Fazbears being dead.  
She didn't want to be tempting fate with her words.

The sword was at the back and Rachel remembered it.  
" Then it's all over. I'm sorry, Carrie. We need to bring that sword to them but that's impossible if they are not alive", Rachel said sadly.  
That was a strike through Carrie's heart. She held her chest and looked down.  
" But the sword thinks they're still there", Rachel said suddenly.  
Carrie wasn't sure if she had said that to make her feel better or if it was true.  
" I'll trust that luck takes care of us. Something must be", Rachel continued.  
" You trust our luck. You have no proof of it even existing yet you rely on it. That seems rather hopeless", Carrie slipped it out.  
Rachel wasn't offended, she smiled.  
" I bet you thought the same thing when you were caught. You thought it was impossible that you'd be saved.  
Yet here we are", Rachel opened her arms and looked around.  
Rachel was right, Carrie had thought that.  
" Yes, Rachel. I thought it to be impossible", she revealed.  
Rachel raised Carrie's chin with her hand.  
" And look at this situation. The Fazbears being alive is not even impossible. The probability is in our favor.  
If you were saved, surely the Fazbears can be alive too", she told the distrusting bunny.  
That was very comforting and assuring.  
" Is that your view of life?", Carrie smiled jokingly.  
" No, it's not. But I can make an exception in your case", Rachel joked back.

Both bunnies giggled together. Fritz chuckled a bit, it sounded delightful.  
They sounded the exact same.  
" You two might as well be sisters. Milla was never blessed with one", he said at the back.  
" Good", Milla commented.  
" I don't need a sister to hold me back. Milla, do this and, Milla, do that. Yuck!", she continued.  
Rachel and Carrie had the same thought in mind.  
" We could be sisters actually. Animatronics don't have relatives for real so we can create a sisterhood between us", Carrie spoke up.  
Fritz hadn't meant it for real but Carrie was right.  
" At least if not literally, we can call each other sisters like two female friends would", added Rachel.  
" Sounds good, sister. My old friends would have like that", Carrie smiled and kissed her on the nose.

Milla had a good look at it since her face was so close to Rachel's. She was disgusted and turned up her nose.  
" That was fast. Are you sure your beloved law doesn't go against it?", she asked Rachel.  
" Maybe. But our sisterhood won't end up getting us killed, will it? Unlike someone's driving skills", Rachel referred to her.  
A sudden bump made Rachel hit the ceiling.  
" Oops. Sorry", Milla apologized sneakily.  
She had done that on purpose.  
" Anyway. It's good to have a sister. I feel connected to you now. It's hard since I was an enemy once.  
Now I feel safe again", Carrie brought light into the jeep.  
" Thank you, Carrie. I'm sure we'll love one another", Rachel rubbed her snout against hers.

The bunnies went to the back and let Milla do her thing. Fritz started talking to the two females about families.  
It began when Carrie asked what sisters do together. Rachel told her that Fritz knew much about family matters.  
He had tons of family members but many of them were crazy. The rabbits spoke at the back and Milla remained silent.  
Fritz explained the life of families to the females. Carrie and Rachel huddled together, looking at Fritz.  
He was next to them and smiled at them. He was so delighted to talk to them.  
Milla rolled her eyes at the sight. Fritz's body language was that of an old creep.  
He touched Rachel a couple times, only one person paid attention to it.  
He didn't do it intensionally.  
Neither of the females paid attention to it. Milla wished he had gotten closer so that the situation would turn awkward.  
She was on a dirty, evil mood.

" Let's change that", Milla grinned wickedly.  
She drove into a bump and smashed into a trash can. Fritz was launched up and he turned around in the air.  
He fell right on top of the females and his legs fell to their sides. Milla's plan had worked like a treat.  
She was so mischievous when she was bored. Milla glanced at them and saw it.  
All three were shocked by their current position.  
" Oh, you three. Dad, you are old but you still hook two girls with one rod", she chuckled, looking at them.  
Fritz got off the females and they all looked at Milla.  
" That wasn't fun", Carrie was freaked out.  
" Don't encourage her to do it again", Rachel shook her head at Carrie.  
" My daughter. As beautiful as a princess and as wicked as a troll", Fritz looked at her.  
" Come on. Smile. That was hilarious", Milla was laughing her head off.

Carrie was not entertained one bit. Rachel and Fritz took it for what it was, Milla's sick joke.  
The road was empty and no one was looking at it.

Then the lights hit something. Rachel saw it in her view just barely.  
" Watch out!", she warned Milla.  
The woman looked forward and saw a man on the road.  
" Shit!", she cursed and yanked the steering wheel to the left.  
It was too late, they hit the man.  
Nick and Ray saw the jeep dodge the man to the left. The man was hit nonetheless.  
Nick hit the breaks. It was lucky that the bus was behind the jeep and that there was enough space between them.  
The jeep went sideways and hit a lamp post, on the other side of the road.  
" Oh crap. Rachel", Nick covered his eyes when the jeep hit the lamp post.  
It looked like it hurt.  
They saw Milla launch through the windshield and hit the ground. Lena shrieked and so did Nick.  
Lena didn't like Milla's style but they were related.

The bus stopped and Nick turned it off. He ran to the jeep along with Doug, Ray and Lena.  
They had to hurry, someone might be close to dying if not already dead.  
Nick went to Milla instantly while the animatronics went to help the others.  
The jeep had fallen sideways but at least it wasn't on fire. Milla was in the greatest danger as she was a human.  
Her purple hair got recolored by blood. Her hair turned crimson and wet.  
" Milla. Say something. Are you okay?", Nick came to her, worried.  
Milla was facing the ground and her body remained still. The bleeding wasn't that bad, only a spot on her hair was crimson red at the moment.  
Nick turned Milla around and saw that her forehead was bleeding too.  
Probably the wound was caused the piece of windshield, stuck on her forehead.  
" Ouch", Nick grinned.  
He removed it gently and Milla groaned.  
" Milla? Are you alright? Say something", pleaded Nick.  
" Something", Milla groaned to him.  
Nick sighed in relief. At least her brain wasn't damaged if she was able to tell jokes.  
" How's your head?", Nick asked worriedly.  
" Someone just ate my brain, shit it out and put it back in", described Milla.  
Nick helped her get up.  
" Oh crap. I'm bleeding. I should have used that stupid seatbelt", she checked her hand that had blood on it.

Nick helped Milla get over to the jeep. Carrie, Rachel and Fritz climbed out of the back and Doug hugged Rachel and Carrie in relief.  
" Thank god, you're alright. I was afraid of the worst", Doug kissed them on their cheeks.  
" I'm fine, thanks", Fritz told Doug and rolled his eyes as he crawled out of the jeep.  
Surprisingly, Lena came to Fritz and looked him in the eyes.  
" You're fine, I see it in you. Always getting yourself into trouble. Like when you played chicken with the cars", she checked him out.  
" I'm an animatronic now. And by the way! This wasn't my fault. Actually..", Fritz started.  
He had been about to say that Milla did it but then he noticed Nick.  
Milla was out of wind so Nick carried her over to the road. Fritz's eyes widened in fear and he ran to his only daughter.  
Carrie and Rachel gasped as they saw what had happened.  
" Milla! Milla!", Fritz shouted with no self-control.  
Nick put the wounded woman to the ground so Fritz wouldn't rip her off his hands.  
" She should have used seatbelt. I warned her", Rachel shook her head worriedly.  
Everyone came closer but not too close so Milla could breathe.  
" She is alive and breathing but she is bleeding", Nick told Fritz.  
Milla opened her eyes slightly, Fritz saw it was hard for her.  
" Milla. Do you know where you are? Can you see me clearly?", Fritz had never sounded that worried before.  
" I'm on a road clearly. This concrete feels uncomfortable", she responded.  
Nick removed his jacket and placed it underneath Milla's head. He looked naked without it and he was also getting cold but he didn't care.  
His jacket was pretty and blood was hard to wash off but it was all worth it.  
" Keep your eyes open, girl. Don't you dare close them", Fritz commanded his daughter.  
Milla was trying to but she was so tired.  
" I think I'll take a nap first", Milla sounded tired too.  
Fritz wondered if he would lose his daughter again. He made her promise to stay awake.

Nick was cleaning up Milla's head and trying to stop the bleeding. The animatronics were worried, even Carrie.  
Milla had had too much fun and it had caused her to drive over a man. Then it hit Rachel like a train.  
There had been a man on the road.  
" Hey. What about that man, on the road? Where did he go?", she asked her friends.  
The others hadn't noticed it but Nick had.  
" Right. The jeep drove over him. Go be useful and find that guy. We've got Milla", Nick pointed at the jeep.  
Rachel, Carrie and Ray walked to the crashed jeep to check it out. Rachel ran to the front from the left side and Ray went the other way.  
Neither saw any sign of the man on their way to the front.  
Ray saw blood on the underside of the jeep but no corpse. They came to the front and saw the broken windshield.  
Milla had launched through it but there was another hole as well. The man had dove into the car through the windshield.  
" There he is! Or it is", Ray saw it first.  
Carrie helped Ray drag it out of the car, it was a nasty one. The monster was obviously dead.  
They also noticed that it was indeed a monster. They had already guessed that, no one would be walking on the road in a situation like this.  
Its mouth was open and blood had burst out of its throat.  
" What was it doing on the road? There's nothing around here", Ray examined the corpse.

They left it be and returned to the others.  
" It was just a monster, guys", Rachel told them when she came back.  
" Just a monster? Watch out, there could be more of them", Doug noted, afraid.  
They had been on that road for a while but no monsters had come like every other time.  
Nick mentioned that.  
" We must be close to Freddy's", he added.  
" Freddy? Where's Freddy?", Milla muttered.  
" Somewhere close by, dear. We must get there. They can fix you up", Fritz explained to her.  
Milla looked up.  
" He's there. You see him too, right?", Milla pointed at the sky.  
Everyone glanced up and saw Freddy Fazbear. The sign had no lights on it so they had missed it.  
The bear looked creepy with the silent mouth, open.  
Nothing had touched it.  
" Maybe the monster was staying next to this. It was a guard. The pizzeria is under siege by all accounts.  
That's why this place is so empty. All the monsters are at the pizzeria", Nick presumed.  
" We must get there somehow. Milla will die without aid", Fritz told him.  
Nick thought about it for a moment.  
" Going in would be mad. Our bus can't take that many monsters at once. The jeep is gone. We have to make a new plan", Nick replied.  
Milla coughed.  
" Well, do it fast, Nick. I feel dead", she told him.  
Then she got a horrible coughing attack. Milla started to cough and gasp for air.  
Blood burst out of her mouth. Fritz freaked out and began to revive her.  
" Stop! Her heart's still beating. That might kill her", Nick stopped Fritz.  
Milla spat blood out and gasped. Nick aided her and helped her turn to the right.

Then it was easier to breathe.  
" She is going to die. My daughter will die", Fritz weeped, facing the concrete.  
Doug wanted to comfort him. There was only one thing he could do.  
" I'm sorry, Fritz. I know how you feel but you must stay calm", Doug told him.  
" Stay calm? You say that because you know how I feel?", Fritz turned his head slightly.  
His voice had changed for the worse. No more jolly Fritz Smith. The purple guy was talking.  
" You know how I feel. My daughter's dying and you know how I feel? Really!", he faced Doug.  
The dog let out a whimper and some kids hid behind him.  
" As far as I know, your children are right there behind you. So happy and so alive.  
How could you know anything about my feelings? Unless..", he stood up slowly and tilted his head.  
No one made a sound.  
" Unless you lose your children too. Then I'll believe what you claim. Do you know that feeling?", Fritz came closer.  
Doug was scared and remained silent.  
" No? Well, I guess there is a problem that needs fixing", Fritz smiled angrily.  
" Fritz, stop! Doug was just trying to comfort you. He wanted to do something good", Carrie told him.  
Fritz pulled out a knife.  
" He will, my Carrie dear. He will grant me justice. I lose, you lose. Simple", his gaze went for the kids.  
He was going to kill them. Fritz walked towards them and Doug.  
The dog whimpered more and hugged the kids sadly. Doug was afraid and weak.  
Suddenly, something grabbed Fritz by the back and ripped him further away from the kids.  
" Collect yourself, Fritz! This is not the time for madness", Lena told the purple animatronic.  
The old woman was serious and strong. The animatronic looked into her eyes.  
He was scary and crazy but Lena's expression didn't even shiver.  
" Now he will know how I feel for real. It's satisfaction", Fritz told Lena.  
The woman walked between him and Doug.  
" You are hurting others. Focus on Milla. She is not dead. If you wish to whimper in your insanity, then be my guest.  
If I were you, I'd concentrate on finding a way to get to Freddy Fazbear's. I think that's better than picking on innocent children", Lena was serious.  
" You don't know my pain. Neither does he. Let's see if that's the case once all his beloved children are goners", Fritz got really angry.  
His insanity had murdered kids and animatronics. He was good at killing but no match for his cousin.  
Lena grabbed him by the chest and looked at him.  
" I know exactly how you feel right now! Popgoes was my boy. Sara was like a daughter to me. All my animatronics were my children.  
Did I go berserk when they were killed? No! So quit that, Mr. Smith.  
I might be just an old granny but I have feelings just like you", she told right at his face.

Then she let go him and shook her head. Fritz was speechless. He just stood there and looked at Lena.  
" I'm sorry", he said, putting the knife away.  
He had become his normal self. He glanced at Nick and Milla. His daughter was trying her best to stay awake.  
" You're right. We have to get to Fazbear's. For the sake of my child and theirs", he said to nobody really.  
Rachel checked if Doug was okay. The kids were shocked but Rachel assured them that they were safe.  
" Will that bunny's child go to heaven?", asked one kid.  
" I don't know, sweetie. We have to get to our friends. They will help her", Rachel told the kid.  
" How? We don't have a plan!", Ray said beside her.  
Nick was looking into the horizon and saw something.  
" Hold on! I think you'll have to take that statement back. I just found something rather amazing", he told them.  
The animatronics looked in that direction. They saw a building.  
" That?", Ray asked his owner.  
" Yep. Exactly that", Nick smiled, staring at the fireworks shop.

Farewell: What is that plan? Today's chapter is over so we won't find that out yet.  
Next: Freddy Fazbear's. Rachel's journey is almost over.  
Yay! THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


End file.
